


Caged Birds

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Rapey torture stuff, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 218,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji could tell by just looking at Itachi that this -whatever this was- it was going to turn his entire world upside down. Itachi seemed to promise nothing but a roller-coaster life, never knowing the next weave of the track or the direction it would take. What else was there to do but take the seat next to him and strap in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanzo the Salamander

In the middle of an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair, bloody and beaten sat Hanzo the Salamander.

The man once feared and respected all throughout the criminal underworld was at his breaking point. To think that he, Hanzo the Salamander would fall for another man so carelessly was a smudge on his honor. When he first saw the raven-haired man he just knew he had to have him and he did everything in his power to woo said man.

After all of his romancing and flattery he was finally invited to the handsome man's bedroom. Hanzo was elated, he would fully have a taste of the man he had desired for months, but that feeling of completion never came. He was drugged and tied up and brought to this warehouse on the outskirts of town. He had been tortured for eighteen hours and was on the brink of death, but he had always been a stubborn man. Hanzo looked up through bloody and swollen eyes to glare at the tall dark-haired man that stood over him.

He silently cursed himself for his weakness of the flesh. It was for that very reason that his guard was let down in the first place. The man that stood before him was beautiful, like an ethereal being. He had been courting him for months and was foolish to believe that this man was a gift from the heavens.

With his elegant brows, chiseled body, full lashes, long black hair that was as soft as down feathers. And those eyes, those dark eyes that were the bottomless pit incarnate. Hanzo watched as the handsome man walked to him with a pen in one hand and a contract in the other.

A smooth emotionless voice spoke and filled the shabby warehouse. "Hanzo-sama, don't carry this out any longer. Just sign your name on the dotted line and end this. I do have a prior engagement to attend."

The crime lord Hanzo put his head down as the reality of his situation settled in. He had been careless, too blinded by lust and maybe even love -as sappy as that may sound. He was ashamed to admit that he had grown quite fond of the man. But by being so careless he had unknowingly jeopardized his entire organization.

He knew that filth, Pein had been trying to usurp him for years now but Hanzo had been too cocky.

The Salamander had underestimated his opponent and look where it landed him. Tied up to a chair, with broken ribs, three fingers missing, and burn marks all over his body. He was not an idiot, he knew that regardless of if he signed his name or not he was going to die tonight. He was going to die by the hands of this beautiful man.

But there was one thing that he needed to know before he left this world. He opened his dry mouth and swallowed thickly. "I-I will sign but before I do. I want to know one thing." The dark-haired man slightly narrowed his eyes."Just one question." Hanzo licked his bloody lips and eyed the man with an almost pleading expression. "Did any of the time we spent together mean anything to you?"

The younger man looked at Hanzo with a blank expression and extended the pen and contract. The Salamander hesitated, then gave in and signed the piece of paper.

He had just given over everything that he worked so hard to build with only a few strokes of a pen. With his job almost completed the man sat the contract down and picked up a gun and slowly put the silencer on. He walked over to Hanzo and aimed his gun right between his eyes.

Before pulling the trigger he finally answered the man's question. "It was only a job." With that he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

Uchiha Itachi disposed of his bloody gloves and pulled out his cell phone. After punching in the intended numbers he waited patiently for the person to pick up on the other end. Three rings later a gruff voice answered with disgruntled string of curses as the greeting.

"Quite the colorful vocabulary as always, Kisame." Itachi said with a small smirk gracing his handsome face.

The man on the other end, Kisame chuckled. _"Itachi I assume you completed your job. Correct?" "_

Hn."

There was a slight pause on the other end and Itachi could hear hushed voices in the background. _"Leader said your work here is done for the weekend. We will meet up at the usual spot Monday morning 0600."_

Without another word Itachi ended the call and checked the time. It was 10pm and he was an hour late.

* * *

 

The Usually quiet Uchiha estate was filled with teenagers and the sound of loud hip-hop music could be heard coming from the mansion. Itachi used a remote to open up the garage door and he parked his sleek black sports car inside. The elder Uchiha let out an audible sigh. Today was his younger brother's birthday party and he was two hours late.

Normally, he did not allow strangers into their home, for several reasons, but Sasuke had been nagging him for weeks. So, being the gracious brother that he was, he relented. Itachi had to make a "stop" before rushing to the party. By stop, he meant dispose of Hanzo's body.

He had promised Sasuke that he would be here on time, but as usual he could not keep that promise. Ever since the murder of their parents, Itachi had taken care of his younger brother. When the social workers tried to step in and have Sasuke put into a foster home, Itachi went to his uncle Madara (reluctantly) and asked that he became their guardian.

Of course Madara would not just sit around and play house until they turned eighteen; he was too busy pulling the strings in his own criminal organization. So in exchange for Itachi's membership into said organization, Madara became thier guardian but only on paper. Of course Sasuke had no idea that his elder brother was a member of a ruthless criminal organization.

Known in several countries as, Akatsuki. He and his teammates were at the top of Interpol's most wanted list. Well not them, but the different alias that they went under. Whenever Itachi was not on a mission or doing some other trivial thing he was spending time with his younger brother. He knew that at times Sasuke felt lonely, but he just had one more year until Sasuke was eighteen and afterwards Madara could suck it.

The brief image of Madara kneeling between his legs made Itachi want to empty his stomach. Shaking his head to rid himself of those disturbing thoughts, he grabbed his gift from a bag in the backseat and stepped out of his car.

The music had changed to some annoying Miley Cyrus song and he immediately regretted showing up at all. But this was for Sasuke, his foolish little brother, whom he loved dearly. When he opened the door to the mansion the music and the scent of alcohol attacked his senses. Itachi was never a fan of parties in his youth even before the death of his parents. He would receive countless invitations to parties and of course he had declined ever offer.

The only time he would even go to a club now was when his missions called for it - or to relieve a little tension. After moving gracefully through the crowded mansion and sending a few glares of disapproval here and there he stopped in his tracks. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. On the outside Itachi was the epitome of calm, cool and collected but on the inside his mind had already created a thousand possibilities.

But if Itachi had ever just accepted any of the invitations to high school parties in his youth he would have saved himself the trouble and went straight to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was a seventeen year old on his birthday; he practically had the house to himself and alcohol. Itachi scoffed at his ignorance and headed to his little brother's room upstairs.

Sasuke was probably making out with some girl that he couldn't even give two shits about. Itachi smirked at the thought of interrupting his little brother's make out session. With a hint of amusement in his eyes he opened Sasuke's door without knocking and stopped dead in his tracks.

The younger Uchiha was indeed having a make out session, a very steamy one at that.

A blond boy was straddling Sasuke and working towards pulling his shirt off when Itachi cleared his throat loud enough for the two teenagers to hear. Blue eyes widened before the blond was thrown unceremoniously on the floor.

Sasuke stood up and clumsily tried to adjust the visible bulge in the front of his pants. "Itachi! What the fuck?!" Sasuke was as red as his favorite fruit while the blonde was now trying to hide in a corner and was visibly shaken.

Uchiha Itachi was never surprised; he was also very good at reading people, but for once in his life he had been wrong about his little brother. He didn't know that Sasuke was gay - not that it really mattered to him. That would be like the pot calling the kettle black or however that saying goes.

Itachi was just so used to Sasuke talking to him about everything, but his little brother never even mentioned the possibility that he could be gay and also attracted to his best friend Naruto. The blond teenager must have took the silence of the two Uchiha brothers as a sign of impending doom because he got up and tried to scurry for the door.

Itachi had to hold back a chuckle at this. "Relax Sasuke. I was only trying to let you know that I made it." he smirked, mirth swimming in his dark pools. "Although, if I knew you were 'occupied' I could have just left a note."

Sasuke didn't relax a muscle; he was way too embarrassed so he tried to hide his embarrassment with anger instead. Naruto was just as tense; he had always known that Itachi was way stronger than he looked and he did not want to ever cross his path. He could only imagine how Itachi would act if he thought Naruto was trying to take Sasuke's virtue - which was barely hanging on.

"Naruto, would you mind stepping out so I could have a word with my brother." Itachi's smooth voice held no hint of his current mood so it was hard to tell if he was upset or not.

Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke, who only nodded his head. The blond took his best friends' head nod as a sign of reassurance that he would be fine and he walked silently out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Itachi could tell that Sasuke was on full defense mode and that he was prepared to go head on with him if he needed to. The expression in Sasuke's eyes actually hurt the elder Uchiha. Did Sasuke truly believe that he wouldn't accept him anymore since he was gay? After everything they had been through his little brother couldn't really believe that he would ever turn his back on him. Could he?

Well Sasuke had always been foolish. "Yes I am gay Itachi and I don't give a shit if you or anyone else agrees or not." And Sasuke had always been brash and impatient as well.

Itachi took a few steps until he was standing directly in front of Sasuke. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke eyed Itachi warily but took the box anyway. When Sasuke opened the box he looked inside and just stared at the object in silence.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." The box contained a platinum chain and a small Uchiha fan. On the back the words, _to my Otouto_ were inscribed on the back.

Itachi watched as the hardness of Sasuke's black orbs softened and he pulled his younger brother in for a hug. "Itachi, thank you." Sasuke held on firmly to his older brother and secretly prayed that this meant his sexuality would never make his brother look at him differently.

Itachi looked down and smiled at his little brother, as if reading his thoughts he said, "I do not care about you being gay Sasuke, you should know that I will never judge you. Although I am a little put out that you did not tell me sooner."

The younger raven stepped back and pulled the necklace out if the box and put it around his neck. "It's not like I didn't want to tell you, it's just that you are always busy. And I was pretty sure that I was straight until that idiot came and starting screwing things up."

Itachi noticed that when Sasuke said _idiot_ it held a bit of fondness in it. He also noticed that his younger brother was smiling and not smirking. When was the last time Sasuke smiled because of anyone other than him?

Never the one to beat around the bush Itachi calmly asked, "Do you love him?" It was an amazing thing to witness, in a matter of seconds Uchiha Sasuke went from pale to a lovely shade of scarlet. There was Itachi's answer; Sasuke did not have to say a thing.

When Sasuke was fifteen he transferred from Senju Prep to Konoha Public. There he met Uzumaki Naruto; a blond hair, blue-eyed, loud mouth who could warm even Jack Frost's frozen heart. His parents died when he was two and he was raised by his Godfather Jiraiya - a famous author of adult novels. Naruto and his guardian lived two blocks from the Uchiha estate.

The author traveled a lot so Naruto would come over and stay at the mansion for days at a time. Itachi knew from the moment he met Naruto that he would be a positive influence in Sasuke's life. His bubbly personality and loyalty was what the younger Uchiha needed in a friend. He was glad that his brother had chosen a person that could be the light in his darkness.

After a few moments of contemplation Sasuke spoke up. "I am not sure if it is love that I am feeling but I know that I really enjoy the feeling and Naruto is the only one that has ever made me feel this way..." That was the most that Sasuke had ever voiced about his feelings. It wasn't a definite answer but Itachi understood how serious this was to his little brother.

Although, there was one thing that he really wanted to know. Was Sasuke having sex already? He wouldn't just ask just yet, but he could have a little fun. Itachi smirked. "Should I have gotten you lube instead?"

The booming pop music was not loud enough to drown out Sasuke's outraged response. After a few more minutes of assuring Sasuke that he was only joking and that he was truly happy for him, Itachi stepped out into the hallway to see Naruto standing against the wall.

The elder Uchiha knew that the blond wouldn't go far, not if he thought that Sasuke was truly in trouble. He greeted Naruto with a small smile and leaned over and whispered in his ear. The teenager visibly paled and looked at Itachi and nodded.

Sasuke saw the entire exchange and wondered what his older brother said, but decided that it was best if he didn't know.

Itachi faced the two teens and then glanced at his watch. "Sasuke, I hope you enjoy the rest of your party. I will be in my room until all of the guests leave..." he paused and looked at Naruto intently. "See you two later."

With that the elder Uchiha turned around and went inside his dark bedroom and closed the door behind him leaving the two teenagers in the hallway.

Naruto turned to his best friend and scratched the back of his head, "Your brother scares the shit out of me." he shuddered as he recalled the man's threat.

Sasuke silently agreed. "Come on idiot lets go back downstairs."

"Right after you, bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a story/posting it. Chapters will also be longer in the future. There will be other pairings as well. Forgive my grammatical errors, it gets better!This is also on ff.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Same goes for every chapter.


	2. Servitude

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand near his bed. It was two o'clock on Sunday morning and in less than two hours he would have to meet up with his partner Kisame. The raven reflected on his recent mission and what it meant for the future of Akatsuki. After Itachi joined he had been "groomed" to become the perfect assassin. Madara knew that Hanzo had a thing for handsome men and he used that to their advantage. It took almost ten years of tedious assignments and missions until Itachi was deemed ready enough to take out the Salamander.

The old fool was practically in love with Itachi after a few dates; it was pitiful to think that a powerful man like him was defeated so easily. Itachi could only assume that now Pein had taken the role of de facto leader of Amegakure. The longer he stared at the red numbers on the clock his eyes started to lose focus and an image of his first victim's face came to mind.

After Madara signed the papers to become their legal guardian he had told Itachi that he would have his first job in less than a week. At the age of thirteen Itachi had the top grades in his class and had already skipped two whole grades. His bedroom walls were decorated with plaques from International Martial Arts competitions that he had come in at first place. He was already a prodigy by the age of six.

So when Madara told him that his first mission was to assassinate a decrepit old man, he thought it would be a piece of cake.

Madara had failed to mention that the man, Danzo Shimaru, was the leader of the Yakuza Root faction. He also left out the fact that the man was known pedophile that had a thing for dark-haired little boys. After that mission Itachi learned that the world was not the pampered life that his parents created for him. There was a whole other world out there and it was ugly and only the strong survived. Since then Itachi made sure to never underestimate his opponent and to _never_ trust Madara.

Though, he could always have it worse. Sasuke was safe and innocent - in a sense. There was no blood on his little brother's hands and he would kill whoever to keep it that way.

The elder Uchiha blinked and stared at the ceiling instead. The weekend was too brief in his opinion and he would have liked to have spent more time with Sasuke. But as it would seem, the younger Uchiha had been preoccupied as of late. His little brother was currently dating his best friend, Naruto.

Fugaku, their father, was more than likely turning in his grave at the knowledge of his youngest sons' sexual orientation. Itachi allowed a small smile to grace his handsome face.

During the past two days Naruto and Sasuke had been joined at the hip - literally.

Unfortunately Itachi had seen a side of his little brother that he would have paid to never see, EVER. He could recall a time when Sasuke had the emotional responsiveness of a door knob, but look at him now. All in all, Itachi would rather his brother be a normal hormonal driven teenager than...someone like him.

Glancing over at the alarm clock again, Itachi decided to get out of bed and get ready so he could meet Kisame.

Besides Madara, whom Itachi loathed, the other members of Akatsuki were not that bad. Yeah they were all ruthless murderers, but they were not so bad. Itachi's partner Kisame was the closest thing he had to a friend and that spoke volumes. Kisame was ex-Kiri Anbu, he was known for tearing his victims to shreds with his blade _Samehada._

The raven had witnessed Kisame "shred" his victims and now he made sure to stay far away from pulled pork.

-o0o-

After Itachi took a shower and gathered his supplies he made a stop by Sasuke's door. His hand was on the door knob, but he hesitated and decided to knock instead. A loud thump and a few muffled curses could be heard before the door cracked open revealing a very grumpy little brother.

Sasuke's neck and bare chest were covered in purple and red marks. His lips were still swollen from last night's 'activities' and he looked a little more relaxed than usual.

Itachi raised an elegant brown and then smirked.

The younger Uchiha noticed the hint of amusement in his older brothers' onyx eyes and he scowled.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke."

Cutting to the chase Sasuke asked, "How long will you be away this time?"

Itachi gave his brother a thoughtful look. "Not too long."

Sasuke noticed his brother's vague response but left it alone. He knew that Itachi would tell him everything that he needed to know, nothing more, nothing less. It had always been like this since they were kids and honestly the younger Uchiha was a little annoyed by always being left in the dark.

He knew that his brother had a job that would keep him away for weeks at a time, but he did not know what the actual job was. The only thing that the teenager knew for sure was that his brother loved him and had his best interest at heart. There was always food in his stomach and clothes on his back and he never had to want for anything. So instead of demanding the truth and showing his obvious annoyance he nodded his head.

The two brothers stared at each other and after a few moments Itachi left and Sasuke went back inside his room. They did not need words to convey their thoughts at that moment because their eyes said it all.

_Be safe._

* * *

Itachi arrived at the usual location thirty minutes early. He was not surprised to see that his partner Kisame was already there. There were a few reasons why the raven could tolerate the large man and his punctuality was one of them. As he got closer to his partner's location he could make out another figure casually lying down with his hands behind his head.

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes. If this man was here this was going to be a very difficult mission. Itachi inwardly groaned, but his face remained as impassive as always. He preferred to not go on missions with this man; he was too erratic and unpredictable.

The last mission they were on together the man slaughtered thirty guards while laughing maniacally and screaming, "This is in the name of Jashin you fucking non-believers!" It was a bloody nightmare.

Flashing a sharky grin, Kisame chuckled. "Well now that the gang is all here let's get down to business!" Itachi suppressed an eye roll and looked down to notice violet eyes eyeing him hungrily.

Hidan was up in an instant. "Hot damn Uchiha! You sure have filled out nicely! It's been like what? Three years since I last worked with you?" Hidan looked thoughtful before he continued. "Man Leader had me out in the bloody Land of Iron and I was freezing my fucking balls off, man not like I needed them there anyway! Fucking place only had one shitty whorehouse and..."

While Hidan continued to rant about the Land of Iron's lack of pleasure establishments, Itachi took in Hidan's appearance.

He was not ashamed to admit that Hidan was an attractive man. He was tall and nicely built with smooth peach colored skin and short platinum hair. Today he was wearing a tight fitted black mesh shirt and tight black leather jeans with a choker on his neck. Hidan's nails were painted a shade of dark green and his overall appearance screamed _Rock Star_.

It was just those eyes that unnerved Itachi; they were not dead like most people who killed for a living. Hidan's violet eyes were practically overflowing with life. Proving that the man was truly insane.

Hidan noticed Itachi checking him out and flashed a grin exposing pearly whites. "Maybe we can catch up during our mission? What do you say pretty boy?" He slowly licked his lips revealing a silver tongue ring. The Uchiha was unfazed, but Hidan didn't seem to mind.

Kisame watched the exchange "Is everyone in this fucking organization gay? Well except for me and Leader who is obviously banging Konan."

Hidan laughed, "Well let's see. Sasori is asexual, Deidara and I are bisexual. The Ice Princess Uchiha here is...well fuck I honestly don't know. And Leader banging Konan? Get the fuck out of here man! That prick wouldn't even know where to fucking put it!"

Kisame frowned, "Hidan you shouldn't speak ill of Leader!" The large man growled.

Before Hidan could start another rant, which Itachi knew would only upset his partner and start a fight, he cleared his throat. "Let us not lose focus on the task at hand."

Hidan stared at the Uchiha, but decided to drop it. Kisame gave his partner a toothy grin, "Always the responsible one of the group Itachi. The job will be in Kumo so we will be gone for a week at most. I will brief you guys once we board the jet. Let's head out!"

The large man turned to walk and Itachi started to follow as Hidan picked up a black duffle bag and slung it around his shoulders.

"Can't forget my goody bag." He looked at Itachi and winked.

Itachi could only imagine the types of "goodies" that were in that bag.

* * *

A sleek black Mercedes paralleled parked outside of Senju Preparatory School. The driver wore an annoyed expression on his handsome face. It was a quarter to five and they were going to be late. As soon as his last class ended, he went straight to the parking garage and rushed over. The traffic surrounding Konoha School of Law was always hectic because it was located in the business district. He stared at the entrance to the school as he tapped his finger impatiently on the steering wheel.

After a few minutes a beautiful teenage girl came running out of the building with a worried expression on her face. She looked up and noticed the parked sedan and made her way towards it. It was the summer, but the two teenagers attended school all year round. Because it was fun - okay that's a lie. They went to school all year round because Hyuga Hiashi was a dick.

When she reached the vehicle, she swung the door open and hopped in. The driver did not wait for her to fully close the door or put a seat belt on as he sped off towards their destination. The drive was silent, there was no music playing and only the sound of the driver's occasional scoff of annoyance could be heard. The young girl eyed the driver with a wary expression.

"Um Neji, I'm sorry. I had to meet with Ayame-sensei and..."

The driver, Neji gave her a soft smile, "It is fine Hinata, but you know how your father gets when we are late. I would rather not hear the 'Hyuga Inc. is approximately 15 minutes from Senju Prep speech today. "

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. I agree."

-o0o-

At twenty minutes after five, the two Hyuga teenagers sat with their heads bowed while they both sat silently in seiza-style.

The CEO's office at Hyuga Incorporated was the size of a personal flat and was furnished with elaborate traditional Japanese decor. Hyuga Hiashi eyed the two bowed forms with a hard expression as he took a sip from his tea. He didn't think of himself as an unfair main, sure he could be harsh at times, but it was all for the good of his clan.

As he glanced at the still figure of his eldest daughter, he had to fight back a scowl. Hinata was too much like her mother; she had porcelain skin, fine waist-length indigo hair, and she looked so fragile. In Hiashi's eyes she was too weak and did not have the guts to take his place as CEO or head of the clan - both positions went hand in hand. He needed someone with a strong backbone and who wasn't afraid to get their hands _dirty._

As Hiashi continued to sip his tea, his gaze fell on his nephew, Neji. His twin brother's only child was the son that he had always wanted. When Neji was seven he had already mastered the family's technique. He graduated as Valedictorian from Senju Preparatory and was offered a full ride to KSUL. At the age of nineteen, Neji's future was bright but he would never have the one thing that he truly desired.

Unfortunately, he would never have his freedom.

When Hiashi was named successor due to the fact that he was born a few minutes earlier than his twin brother. Hizashi felt cheated. At the time he believed that the company/title should have been shared, yet that was not the way of the Hyuga.

When his brother died Hiashi took Neji in and thought it best if he became Hinata's personal guard. He knew that the boy was too talented to play babysitter for some heiress, but what could he do?

The Hyuga clan had a bloodline that dated back to feudal Japan, and they had survived this long by sticking to tradition. Throughout history there had been the occasional prodigy born into the branch family, but that did not sway the Hyuga way. They would not become like the Uchiha clan that was practically extinct. So when Hinata was of age she would take her place as clan head and Neji will live to serve and protect her until she was married to a man Hiashi deemed suitable.

Carefully, Hiashi sat his porcelain cup on the matching saucer and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He stood and started pacing in front of his mahogany desk.

"Hyuga Inc. is approximately fifteen minutes from Senju Preparatory School..."

Neji almost rolled his eyes at the speech. He heard it every fucking time that he was late. In his head, he mocked his uncle as he said the speech along with him. It was programmed in his brain, hell he even dreamed about the redundant speech.

"...it takes 5 minutes to get to Senju Prep from the University." Hiashi continued. "And ten minutes to get here from there. So I fail to see why you two are twenty minutes late."

His uncle also failed to realize that it was a Monday and the traffic was shitty no matter where you were. Neji wanted to voice this, but his uncle did not tolerate interruptions. He was going to say everything that he needed to say and then dismiss them. Hiashi could care less about the opinions of his disappointment of a daughter and her 'servant'.

The clan head continued, "I called you both here to inform you that I am ready to start training Hinata to one day take over the company and clan. I had hoped that Hanabi could take over instead. But she is still too young and too hard to control." He said bitterly. "That is why I had to send her to boarding school in Wind country. Seeing that I am all out of options I have decided to start preparing Hinata to take over instead. Neji you will assist her until I feel as if she can handle things on her own. You will also continue to protect her until she is married to a man that I deem fit."

Neji only blinked at the news; he knew that Hinata was going to start her training for the position when she was in her last year at Prep. When he was younger and still naive he believed that the position would be given to him, but you cannot change your fate. He was born into the Hyuga branch family - born into a life of servitude.

"Hinata, your training will begin in December once you have completed the remainder of your classes. Until then Neji will continue to pick you up from school and take you to all of your other lessons. You two are dismissed."

"Hai."

The two teenagers stood up and bowed before leaving the office.

* * *

"If your father wasn't too busy having fancy tea parties up his ass he would notice that you were much stronger now."

It was true that Hinata was no longer the weakling that her father thought she was. Now the girl was more confident and had finally mastered the family's technique. Hinata's grades were just as good as her older cousin's, but her father only saw her flaws. After Hinata lost a public fight against her younger sister years ago, her father no longer paid attention to any of her progress. He didn't realize that Hinata's strength was in her compassion.

Smiling at her cousin, Hinata responded. "When I was a child I used to stay up all night and cry because my father would never acknowledge me." Then she shrugged. "But now that I am older...I don't think I really give a shit."

"Hinata! Did you just swear?"

Giggling, Hinata gave a sheepish grin, "I think Kiba may have rubbed off on me."

Neji scowled. "That damn Inuzuka. He better be lucky that he has been keeping you happy!" He didn't necessarily dislike Kiba; he was just doing his duty as the elder cousin. Besides, it was fun beating the crap out of the boy from time to time.

Inuzuka Kiba was Hinata's boyfriend. At first, Neji disapproved of the Inuzuka boy. However, he made his cousin happy. So Neji decided to step back and wait until the boy screwed up so he could punch his ass all the way to Wind country.

Hinata looked over at her the man. "Yes cousin, but who do you have to make you happy?" she quietly asked.

"You know better than anyone that I have no one. Especially not in that sense."

"Well maybe you should get out for once and find someone!"

Neji parked his car outside of the Hyuga estate. "So my shy little cousin is giving me advice now? That's a riot!"

"Seriously, Neji! You are still young, you're attractive and you're the smartest man I know. Who wouldn't want to get their hands on you?" A damn fool that's who. Hinata didn't understand why Neji couldn't see how much of a catch he was.

The brunette turned and faced his cousin, "Hinata, I understand that you want me to be happy and all that shit, but let's face it. I can't make anyone happy as long as I can't give them my full attention. Your father has assigned me to you until you marry. There is no way I can be with anybody before that."

Hinata did understand Neji's predicament. If it was up to her she would have released Neji from his duty years ago, but Hiashi's word was law. Well for now anyway. It was almost time for her father to retire, and she would be the new clan head. There were several things about her clan that she wanted to change, starting with the whole servitude thing. The notion was terribly outdated.

"Well Neji, if you don't have time to find someone to settle down with you could always just find someone to fool around with. Sex is a great way to relieve stress, you know."

Neji just stared at his cousin with a blank expression. The car was deathly silent and Hinata could have sworn that the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"That Inuzuka is dead!"

* * *

When Neji opened the door to his condo that evening he could feel the loneliness start to slowly settle into his heart. He walked straight to his bedroom without bothering with the lights; he was the only one that lived there so it was pointless.

After the death of his father he moved in with his uncle, but once he turned eighteen he used his small inheritance to rent the condo. His car was a gift from his uncle for his eighteenth birthday and Hiashi had offered to pay for the condo as well but Neji refused. This place was in his name and it was the only place where he was free to do as he pleased.

Once he was in his room, Neji reached for the bindings that held his hair in place and yanked it out freeing his long hair. Neji turned the water on in the shower to as hot as it could go and undressed before he stepped in. As the scalding water cascaded over his toned body he let the events of the day replay in his head.

He was still trying to process the new found information about his sweet little cousin. To think that Hinata was no longer a virgin. He was going to strangle that boyfriend of hers the next time he saw him. Well if Neji were being honest with himself he was not truly upset with Kiba, he was actually slightly jealous. For all that Neji had in physical appearance and intelligence, he was still a virgin. It wasn't as if he was against the idea of sex he had just never met anyone that made him feel like he wanted to actually give it a try.

He was also having a little trouble with his sexuality. When he was eight he was friends with a boy named Lee who he used to kiss behind the schoolhouse. The teacher had found them one day and called his uncle Hiashi. When his uncle asked him why he was doing that Neji replied that he enjoyed the feeling of the other boys' lips on his.

That night his uncle beat him until he bled and Neji never said a word to Lee again. Last he heard Lee was openly gay and engaged to be married in the fall. After that incident Neji tried dating girls because he was afraid to even look at boys in that way again. So in high school he dated Tenten; she was feisty, not like the other girls in school, and they would even spar together. The relationship didn't last long, for obvious reasons. However, the two became best friends in the end.

Since then Neji had not been in a relationship of any kind with anyone.

-o0o-

Once Neji stepped out of the shower and dried off he walked out into his bedroom and could hear his cell phone ringing. When he reached for the device he smirked at the name on the screen before he answered.

"Tenten, I was just thinking about you."

The girl on the other end sucked her teeth _, "Sure you were! Keep telling me lies."_

"I assure you that I only tell the truth."

_"Yeah whatever! But I know how you hate talking on the phone so I will make this quick. I will be in town Friday and Saturday. So prepare the guest room!"_

A small smile graced his face at the news; he had not seen his best friend in almost six months. Tenten went to school in Name no Kuna which was three hours away.

_"Also..."_ there was a pause and Neji narrowed his eyes. He knew that the next thing his friend was going to say was something that he would more than likely not enjoy.

_"Also..."_ Tenten continued. " _I want to check out that new club. So mentally prepare yourself for that because you will be joining me!"_

Glowering, Neji gritted his teeth. "I knew there was going to be a catch."

On the other end of the line she laughed _. "See you in a week!"_


	3. Fate

"What if your brother is like a super cool assassin or somethin'?"

Shoulders tensing slightly at the question, Sasuke turned his head slowly and blinked at his boyfriend. It was Friday and his brother had been gone since early Sunday morning and the younger Uchiha were honestly unconcerned. There had been times when his brother would be gone for months without a single word, but regardless he always made it back home.

"Don't be such an idiot Naruto."

Completely ignoring the boy's insult Naruto continued, "Maybe he is like ANBU! Oh man that would be so cool!"

Sasuke had already considered that as an option; the ANBU Back ops were covert operatives dispatched by the governing body of each country. His older brother was very secretive about his work and he would take 'business trips' that would last for weeks at a time. There was also that one night when Itachi came home covered in blood, Sasuke was on the verge of panicking until he realized that it was someone else's blood and not his brother's. The elder Uchiha was still unaware that Sasuke had seen him that night. But his brother being ANBU was the only thing that made sense; but Sasuke was still unsure.

Naruto threw a decorative couch pillow at the raven's head. "Hey are you even listening to me?!" he asked.

Dodging the pillow, Sasuke glared and turned his head to face the TV again. "Just drop it Naruto."

The hyper blond either did not hear the warning in the Uchiha's tone or he decided to just disregard it altogether because he did not 'drop it'. "I could really see Itachi, decked out in all black wearing an ANBU mask and kicking major ass! I bet he can do all types of cool karate moves!" The blond boy jumped up and attempted a roundhouse kick before failing miserably and falling back on the couch.

Sasuke scowled and straddled his boyfriend. "Naruto!" he growled the blonde's name as he lowered his face until their lips were almost touching.

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as he nervously licked his lips. "Sasuke, what are...?"

His voice was slightly husky when he cut the boy off, "Naruto, I said drop it! Whatever it is that my brother does for a living is not your concern. The only person that you should be focusing on is me!" With that, Sasuke closed the distance and...

_Buzz_

The two teenagers shot two very annoyed glances at the cell phone that sat on the coffee table.

Buzz

Looking at his boyfriend with hazy eyes, Naruto ground his hips in a circular motion. "Just ignore it." he pleaded wantonly.

Sasuke would have loved to do just that - his blond did look rather tempting at the moment. However, he knew that the call was more than likely from his brother and he was very particular about missing those phone calls. There was no telling when he would see or hear from him again.

_Buzz_

Ignoring his boyfriend's groans of protest, the raven reached over and grabbed the cellular device and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Itachi."

There was a deep chuckle on the other end. " _Did I interrupt something, Sasuke? You sound a little...frustrated._

"Did you call to annoy me or do you have something to tell me?" He couldn't deny that he was starting to miss his older brother; not that he would ever openly admit it. Sasuke tried to sound annoyed in an attempt to hide the excitement of hearing Itachi's voice.

Of course Itachi was never fooled.

_"I was calling to inform you that I will be home tomorrow morning and we can have brunch at Akimichi's if you would like."_

Smiling slightly, he nodded his head. "Sure, we haven't been there in a while."

_"Then it is settled. I will see you in the morning. I have to go now. See you later."_

The call ended and Sasuke noticed his brother's urgency to end the conversation, but he brushed it off. Now in an even better mood, Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and smirked.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

"Here is your room key Usagi-san, and I hope that you will enjoy your stay here with us at the Shangri-La. If there is _anything_ that you may need help with please feel free to ask for Mizuki."

Taking the extended key, Itachi ignored the receptionist's attempt at flirting and headed towards the elevator.

His room was the same as usual. The Governor's suite on the eleventh floor- room number _1128_. Usagi Sato was the alias that he used whenever he booked a room at this particular hotel; it was mainly for privacy precautions.

Shangri-La was located in downtown Konoha and was a five minute walk from majority of the clubs so it was the perfect place for him to relax and 'unwind'. Whenever he decided to release a little sexual tension he would never bring anyone back to his house.

In Itachi's opinion, bringing someone to his home was a sign of trust, and the only person that had his full trust was Sasuke.

Reaching his suite, he unlocked the door and stepped into a cozy lounge area. After turning on the lights and dropping his suitcase near the entry, he removed his shoes and walked into the joined room and headed over to the king size bed. Lying down on the bed, Itachi stared at the white ceiling and let out an audible sigh.

If his life would have turned out a little differently he could have been one hell of an actor. From a spectator's perspective the elder Uchiha was cold, aloof and more than likely asexual. But in truth he was a very sensitive man, as a child his father would scold him for his compassion towards others.

He told him that Uchiha men did not express their emotions so freely like some woman-how his mother put up with such a sexist asshole for so long was beyond him. There were a lot of things that his father did that made him question Mikoto's sanity at times.

Was love truly that blind?

Contrary to popular belief, Uchiha Itachi did want to experience love; his stoicism was just a facade that he used to protect himself from being hurt. As cliché as that did sound, it was true. He knew that trust was the foundation for any healthy relationship, but there were so many things about his life that he could not be open about. But it didn't matter anyway because he was tainted and defiled, who could ever truly love him?

Once his younger brother turned eighteen he would be free of the Akatsuki, but what would there be left for him? Sure he had money - the Akatsuki did pay him handsomely-and there was also his physical appearance and his intelligence. But without all of those materialistic things what did Itachi really have?

So even though love was so far out of his reach, his lust could easily be sated. Itachi was not a fan of the crowds at nightclubs, but it had almost been a year since the last time he hooked up with anyone and he was long overdue.

Tonight he was going to check out the new club that just up opened last week and see if there was anyone there who piqued his interests. Then when the morning came he would check out, send the person home, then return to his double life.

* * *

Neji was annoyed.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms folded, with a scowl on his face as his best friend rummaged through his closet. Tenten had arrived about three hours ago and was already driving the man insane.

For the past hour she had been intent on finding him an outfit to wear tonight, because apparently he was 'fashion deficient'. Stepping out of the large walk-in closet, the amber eyed woman held up a brown argyle sweater. "What about this one?"

Neji stared at the offending article of clothing. "I hate argyle sweaters."

"Then why is it in your closet, Hyuga?"

"It was a gift that I have obviously never worn." He replied tersely. "As you can see the tag is still on it."

Blowing out an irritated sigh, TenTen forced a smile. "Could you at least be a little more cooperative? I am just trying to make sure that you look super-hot tonight so that you can finally get you a boo?"

Frowning, he asked. "A...boo?"

"Yeah you know! A boo. It's like a bae."

"What in the fuck is a bae?"

"A bae is like a significant other."

Raising a fine, brow Neji pulled a face. "Why didn't you just say that then?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman walked into the closet again and started a new search. She was determined to find the perfect outfit for her best friend, even though he would look attractive in anything.

When the two dated in high school, Tenten felt like the luckiest girl at Senju Prep; she was dating the class president who was also the hottest guy in the entire school. When Neji decided to end things between them, she suggested that they remain friends, because despite the breakup they had a really great relationship.

"Okay! I know you're going to love this!" Tenten held up a cream Henley. "You can also wear a pair of your dark colored jeans and these tan shoes."

The Hyuga looked at the items that she suggested and he had to admit that the he was impressed and relieved that they were finally done playing dress up "Hn. That outfit will do just fine so it looks like we're done now."

Feeling accomplished, Tenten hung the shirt on the doorknob to the closet and flopped down on the bed. "I can't wait to dance the night away!"

Neji felt as if now was a good time to discuss a few things that been heavy on his mind all during the week. He was nineteen now, and was no longer living under his uncle Hiashi's roof and that meant that he was free to be himself.

Well not completely, but there were still a few aspects of his life that were in his control. Sending the woman a sidelong glance, Neji cleared his throat. "Tenten there is something that I would like to discuss with you."

Tenten turned her head so that she could get a better look of her best friend's face. She could tell by the tone of his voice that this was going to be a serious conversation. "I'm all ears, Neji."

Neji stood up and paced in front of the bed. "Do you remember that time when we tried to have sex in high school?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes." How could she ever forget that? It had been a very embarrassing experience for both of them .

"Well, at the time I told you that my inability to perform was due to stress and that I was under a lot of pressure, but that was not the full truth." Raking his hands through his hair, Neji continued, "That night at your parents' house, when you told me that you were ready to take our relationship to the next level, I agreed because at the time I thought that it would make you happy. When it was time to actually go through with it, I just didn't know...It was really hard for me to..."

The Hyuga let out a shaky breath, "This is harder than I thought it would be." Neji could feel slim arm around his neck and he looked up to find warm amber orbs staring at him.

Tenten gave him a reassuring smile. "Neji, whatever it is, it won't change the fact that you are my best friend."

Nodding his head, the brunette squeezed the woman's hand before continuing. "Tenten, I'm gay and I think that I have known so since I was six years old. When we dated in high school, I actually believed that maybe me being attracted to men was just a phase. But over the past week I have decided to stop denying it and just accept the fact that I am homosexual. "

Neji looked at his best friend and gave her a small smile. "Ten, you are such a beautiful woman and I am so sorry if I have ever made you feel insecure by my lack of affection in the past, it was just that well..."

The Hyuga was interrupted when the petite woman pulled him in for a tight hug and he wondered how someone so small could be so strong.

"Awe Neji, you don't have to apologize to me for anything! It was high school, everyone was trying to figure themselves out then and I was honestly not ready to have sex that night anyway. I just thought that if I put out you would stay with me." She paused at the skeptical look on his face and laughed. "Yeah, I know I was a freaking idiot then, but I am happy with the way things have turned out. We have a very strong bond now, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

There were times like this when Neji really appreciated Tenten. Yes she could be a tad domineering at times, but underneath all of that brashness there was a very understanding serene woman. "Thank you, Tenten."

"So, does that mean that you are going to hook up with a guy tonight? It is way past time for you to turn in your V-card." The excitement in the woman's voice was unmistakable.

"Hn. Well, I'm happy that you're being so supportive but I don't think I am ready to, as you put it, 'turn in my V-card'."

"Whatever Neji. Tonight you're going to look so hot you'll have you a boo in no time!"

Neji let out an exasperated sigh, "Could we please use another term?"

"You'll have you a bae in no time!"

"Okay. Let's just refrain from labeling it at the moment."

* * *

It was 10:30pm when Neji was dressed in the outfit that his best friend had worked so 'hard' to put together. He decided to wear his hair loose, and prayed to Kami that it would not resemble tumbleweed once the night was over.

He had actually been dressed and ready to go for about fifteen minutes now, but of course Tenten was still getting ready. Neji felt as if there were a million tiny ants crawling inside of his hands, and his stomach was all in knots.

Standing up and walking to the guest room again, he knocked on the door. "Tenten are you ready yet?"

"Just a minute!"

"You said that 15 minutes ago!" Settling back in the leather love seat in his living room, Neji's foot twitched impatiently as he waited for his best friend to finish up.

His eagerness to leave was solely due to the fact that he was nervous. Tonight he was going to...well he honestly did not know the proper way to explain his intentions. How was he supposed to initiate a conversation with a guy? What if he approached someone who was straight, how would he know what to do?During the past few hours he had contemplated his decision to actually go through with this, what if his uncle found out? A memory of him as a little boy with his back and legs bloody from being whipped flashed through his mind.

Anxiety clawed its way into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Huddling deep within the love seat, he could feel a pillow pressing uncomfortably against his back. "Just relax Neji." he whispered to himself. "You are not a child anymore, Hiashi cannot hurt you." Saying the last part with more conviction he stood up and headed into the kitchen.

After pouring him a glass of water and taking a huge swig, Neji heard the guest room door open.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

Neji rinsed the glass and sat it in the sink before walking back into the living room to find Tenten standing there waiting.

"Sooo how do I look?"

The weapons mistress wore a red stitch strapless dress that hugged her toned body like a glove, a pair of black single sole heels and a matching clutch completed the look. Tenten was not a fan of wearing a full face of makeup, so instead she opted for light mascara that made her amber eyes 'pop' and lip gloss. Hair styled in two sleek Chinese buns, the woman's overall appearance was ravishing.

Neji smirked. "Hn. Let's just say that you will probably be getting you a new 'boo' tonight?"

"Likewise Neji." Now let's go dance the night away." Tenten stepped towards the front door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

The question gave him pause. Was he ready? The earlier episode did make him a little unsure about his decisions, but he was only going to be open to the idea of getting to know someone. That was it, just friendly conversation maybe even a little flirting, but no sex.

Besides, if his fate was to be in servitude for majority of his life, he might as well try to enjoy himself as much as he could.

Neji nodded his head, "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

The old Konoha Bottling Company had been abandoned for five years before some local big shot bought it and turned it into, _Club Kage_.

Walking into the large venue, Neji took a moment to take in all of the decorations. The entire club was decked out in white and various shades of purple. There were white leather couches placed strategically around the club and the dance floor took up majority of the building. Looking up Neji noticed a large, intricate crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dance floor was packed with sweaty bodies, grinding to the beat of the music as white disco lights bounced all around them.

Tenten grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him. "Come on, let's hit up the bar."

"Well you sure aren't wasting any time!" Neji had to practically scream over the loud Dubstep music.

The bar was pretty well stocked, and Neji was having a hard time deciding on whiskey or bourbon when the male bartender approached him. The man had a buzz cut and was slightly built; he was wearing a mesh tank top revealing two toned arms covered in tattoos. Neji could see two pierced nipples through the man's shirt and he wondered if they were for arousal or aesthetics.

"What can I get for you guys?"

Tenten ordered two tequila shots for herself, and Neji decided to get Jack Daniels and Coke. Thanking the bartender Neji paid for both of their drinks by placing a twenty on the counter. "Keep the change."

The bartender winked at him before walking over to serve the other patrons. Tenten laughed, "Wow Neji! And you said that you had no experience flirting with guys."

Shaking his head Neji took a sip of his drink, "I wasn't flirting!"

"Sure!" The woman took one of her shots and grimaced at the taste. "I only need two more of these and I will be ready to find me a dance partner. Neji has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Hn. Not yet."

Nodding her head to the music Tenten smiled, "Don't worry Neji the night is still young!"

Honestly, Neji had seen a few men that he thought were attractive, but nobody really caught his eye just yet. Also, he was still slightly nervous about this entire thing. Just last week he was still struggling to come to terms with his sexuality, it was all a bit overwhelming to him. But he was so tired of his dull life that mainly focused on academics and fulfilling his duty as a Branch member. Neji wanted a change of pace, and tonight would be a great way to do just that.

With a new sense of determination, Neji finished the rest of his drink and ordered another one.

-o0o-

The Jack and coke was a little water downed, but Neji did not complain, he was already on his third glass and was slightly inebriated.

Tenten was not kidding when she said that she was going to dance the night away. Currently she was off grinding on some guy who probably thought he was getting lucky tonight, but the weapons mistress was not going.

Taking a brief glance around the dance floor to see if he could spot his friend, Neji caught a pair of dark orbs watching him from the middle of the dance floor. Not wanting to embarrass himself, Neji casually looked around to see if the stranger was perhaps looking at someone other than him. After a brief glance around, Neji looked at the guy again, to find him smirking.

A casual observer would have mistaken the man as the Greek god, Hades incarnate. Tall and muscular, with alabaster skin and with long hair like silk, the man was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His black tailored suit complimented his toned frame and a few buttons of his dress shirt were undone revealing creamy unblemished skin.

Fierce onyx eyes did not seem to blink as they held pale lavender orbs in their hypnotic gaze.

Neji could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he watched the man sway his hips in rhythm to the sensual music. The man's piercing gaze was so intense that the brunette felt himself drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Neji did not dance. It was not as if he could not dance, it was just something that he didn't like to do. But, at that moment he loved the very idea of dancing with this man.

Unconsciously, Neji slowly made his way to the middle of the dance floor. He was afraid that if he looked away for even a second that this gorgeous person would disappear like a mirage in a Desert. What could he possibly say once he approached the stranger; a simple 'hello' seemed too dull of a greeting. The Hyuga mentally scolded himself and dismissed the negative thoughts. He was a Hyuga, and Hyuga men were the epitome of calm, cool and collected, so he could do this.

Finally reaching the stranger, there were no words exchanged as the man placed a toned arm around Neji's waist and pulled him in close until their hips met. Breath hitching at the action, Neji relished in the close proximity of their two bodies. The scent of cedar wood attacked the Hyuga's senses, and for a second he regretted his decision of wearing a long sleeve shirt tonight. He could feel a foreign heat resonating within his lower abdominal region and it continued to spread until it consumed his entire body.

As their two lithe bodies moved rhythmically to the music, Neji made the mistake of looking at the man directly in the eyes.

At that instance he could literally feel himself being sucked into the depths of those dark orbs. No one had ever looked at him so intently that it almost made him feel uncomfortable. Neji had always been very perceptive of others, but he could not read a single emotion in this man's eyes. Was the music even still playing? Neji did not even know the only thing that he was perfectly clear on was that he wanted to know this person.

He did not just want to dance and then part ways; no he wanted to talk to this person and actually get to know him. Maybe it was the Jack Daniels clouding his judgment, but right now at this very moment, he didn't care.

The young prodigy could tell by just looking at this beautiful man that this-whatever this was-it was going to turn his entire world upside down.


	4. Uchiha's are assholes

The line to Club Kage was wrapped around the building when Itachi arrived but he walked straight up to the brawny bouncer, flashed his Akatsuki membership card and was immediately granted access. Although he detested the organization being a member did have a few benefits. Besides, he did not do long lines.

Once inside of the club, he sat at the bar and ordered himself a whiskey-neat. The dance floor was teeming with people as a loud indie-pop song played. He had already received a few drinks from random people -but of course declined them all.

Itachi had his back against the bar when he noticed a woman wearing a tight fitted red dress accompanied by a young man sporting a white Henley walking in his direction.

The man's face was in a slight frown, but it did nothing to obscure the fact that he was a very attractive person. His pale eyes indicated that he was born of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan was full of condescending cunts, well except for the Branch members, he could tolerate them.

But the air around the guy screamed main house. The sadist in him wanted this man because the thought of having one of the Hyuga's main house begging to be fucked by him turned him on greatly. However, it seemed like it would be more trouble than it was worth, so he paid for his drink and left the bar.

Throughout the night Itachi found that his gaze would always find its way to the Hyuga. Eyes skimming the crowd, he did not see anyone that piqued his interest quite like the man did.

He glanced at his Rolex and noted that it was 1:00am now and he was growing antsy.

The Hyuga was standing near the dance floor as his friend danced with a Harry Styles reject, and he seemed a little disappointed. Making his way through the packed sweaty bodies, Itachi caught a few longing stares in his direction, but avoided them all. He decided that the Hyuga seemed like a challenge, and Uchihas did love a good challenge.

That was how he how ended up practically fucking on the dance floor with the brunette.

Itachi's fingers crept their way underneath the back of Neji's shirt, touching the dip in his spine as they grinded on each other. When Itachi first noticed the Hyuga, his attractiveness was pretty obvious; yet now that they were so close he decided that 'attractive' was not a good enough description.

An Adonis would be the appropriate term.

The man was gorgeous; with thick lashes, a chiseled face and full lips-he was almost too beautiful to be real.

His pale skin was unblemished and his waist-length chestnut hair was glossy and plentiful. But despite that the man had a roughness about him, he wasn't some delicate flower. By looks alone, one would assume that the man was soft to the touch, but that was the complete opposite - he felt strong and powerful.

Itachi had the sudden urge to leave the club and spar with him just to test his strength.

When they made direct eye contact Itachi - for the first time since he was a child- felt uncertain about himself. Those pale lavender orbs appeared to look right through him, as if they could see to the very depths of his sullied soul. But he could not look away.

The song ended, changing to something more upbeat and they both stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't until someone bumped into him from behind that he broke out of his trance and escorted them to a more private area of the club.

The 'private' area was actually a couch that was slightly hidden by the staircase that led to the second floor. Itachi glanced at the man and noticed that he was fiddling with his shirt a little. _Cute_

Itachi leaned over, placed a few stray strands behind the man's ear and whispered, "What is your name?"

The man shoulders tensed slightly, before he turned his entire body to face Itachi. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but the raven was not sure if it was because of the heat in the club or the dancing.

Swallowing thickly the man cleared his throat before answering. "Neji."

" _Neji_." Itachi made sure to say the name as sensually as possible. "Are you here alone?"

Itachi knew that he was not here alone, but he did not want the man to know that he had been practically watching him all night.

Neji bit his lip; Itachi's gaze dropped to his mouth. "No. I am here with a friend."

Leaning over a little closer, Itachi placed his hand on Neji's knee and brushed his lips against his ear. "Come back to my room with me."

The man eyes widened slightly, then hardened. "You want me to just leave my friend here? What if something happens to her?"

Normally Itachi would not have been having that conversation in the first place. After he gave someone the offer of leaving with him they would. No questions asked. Neji on the other hand was more concerned about his friend's safety, and Itachi respected that. He could leave the Hyuga and go find him a more compliant man, but tonight he had his eyes set on Neji.

"I understand that you are concerned with the safety of your friend, so tell you what." Itachi relished in the way Neji shivered from their proximity. "I have a room at the Shangri-La, room 1128. After making sure that you friend gets in safely, stop by, but do not take all night."

With that said Itachi stood up and left the Hyuga sitting on the couch with a stunned expression.

-o0o-

To say that Hyuga Neji was shocked would be the understatement of the fucking year. He made his way back to the dance floor to find his best friend. He could not believe that he was seriously contemplating taking the stranger up on his offer.

If he talked to Tenten she would surely tell him that the guy was probably insane and that he should definitely not go to his hotel room.

Neji's search did not last long; he spotted Tenten still dancing with the guy who looked like he belonged in a boy band. Shaking his head at his friend's choice of men, Neji tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tenten I need to speak with you!"

Hearing the urgency in her friend's voice, Tenten whispered in her dance partner's ear for a few seconds then led Neji to the bar.

"Neji, are you enjoying yourself? I sure am! Did you see that guy I was dancing with? He's so hot! I think I want to actually hang out with him afterwards. Have you..."

Neji decided that now was a good time to interrupt. "I just met a guy. We danced. Now he wants me to meet him at his hotel room at the Shangri-La." The Hyuga stood back and waited for his friend to tell him how going to the man's room would be a very bad idea.

The woman's eyes lit up. "Holy crap! The Shangri-La is a 5 star hotel. He's probably loaded. Why are you even still here? Go!"

There were times like these when Neji wondered why he and the amber eyed woman were friends. He did not need to go to a stranger's hotel room; regardless of how gorgeous said stranger was.

"What if he's a weirdo that likes to lure men to his room and kill them?"

"Seriously you should stop watching Lifetime movies with Hinata!" Tenten laughed. "Do you think he was attractive?"

Neji scowled at the "Lifetime movies" comment. He only watched one movie with his cousin and he was ashamed to admit that he enjoyed it, but that was neither here nor there.

"Yes, he was very attractive. I was honestly surprised that he was even interested in me."

Tenten rolled her eyes. She wondered how someone so handsome could possibly be insecure, but then she remembered all of the things that Neji told her about his childhood growing up in Hiashi's house. She wanted her friend to experience more in life, and he deserved to be happy. Of course she knew that going to a stranger's hotel room for a 'nightcap' did not mean that Neji was going to find his soulmate, but it was something.

"Listen Neji, when you danced with the guy, did you feel anything? Like describe your emotions at the time..."

Neji's brows furrowed, "Tenten I honestly can't really describe it, I just felt like...I wanted more, I guess."

Tenten smiled. "Well there's your answer. Just go! Enjoy yourself tonight and even if this doesn't end how you want it to, it'll be something that _you_ decided to do."

Neji weighed his options; he had no idea what to expect, he had never done anything like this before. It felt exhilarating, yet also a little frightening. But he needed this -his life was too dull and he wanted to try something a little...spontaneous.

"Okay Tenten. I'm going to just give it a shot, but not before making sure you make it home safely."

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Well about that..."

"Ten please tell me that you are NOT going home with one of the Jonas brothers?"

Slightly blushing, TenTen looked back towards the guy who was still waiting for her near the dance floor. "His name is Sora; he's really sweet, so screw you! But don't worry about me. I have a kunai strapped to my thigh just in case!"

Neji smirked; he pitied anyone that would try to take advantage of his friend. She was pretty handy with basically any type of weapon-he knew this from firsthand experience of course.

"Okay. But seriously, call me if you need me. Also, my house key will be in the usual spot."

Tenten gave Neji a tight hug. "Be safe."

"You too."

Neji turned and headed for the club's exit. He did not know how much time had passed since the stranger left, but he didn't want to seem too eager. The outside of the club had a few people standing nearby but the crowd had thinned out, looking at his watch he noted that it was fifteen minutes till two.

His car was one of the only ones in the parking lot; he climbed in and just sat there for a minute.

Usually in moments of uncertainty, Neji's palms would start sweating and his stomach would be all in knots, but at that moment he felt at ease. He was always encouraging Hinata to stand up against her father and think for herself, but it had been him that needed the pep talk. If even just for one night, Neji was going to live in the moment.

Raking a hand through his hair, Neji started the car and headed to Shangri-La.

* * *

Itachi walked into his hotel suite, removed his suit jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. Sliding his shoes off, he glanced at his watch. He had left Club Kage twenty minutes ago and had made a stop at the general stood to pick up a box of condoms.

He contemplated a shower, but decided that he would rather share one with Neji instead.

Walking into the joined bedroom, he placed the box of condoms on the nightstand before sitting on the bed. Itachi checked his cellphone and saw that there was a text from his partner Kisame. While debating on reading it at the moment or waiting until later, he heard a knock at his door.

Did his heart just flutter? Itachi frowned.

Sitting his phone on the bedside table he stood up and headed towards the door before taking a few moments to school his face. Pulling it open, he saw the Hyuga standing on the other side with a blank expression.

Itachi stepped out of the way and gestured him to come in. "Glad you could make it."

Neji nodded his head and stepped into the room, as he was closing the door he took in the man's appearance. His long brown hair was slightly tousled giving him a 'fresh out of bed' look; two fine brows were slightly knit as if he was in deep thought. He seemed a little edgy.

"Are you nervous?" Itachi asked.

Neji's face was impassive, but his eyes were easier to read. "I don't usually meet strangers and then go to their hotel rooms."

Itachi extended a slender hand and smirked. "Itachi."

Neji took the hand in a firm grasp and shook it lightly. "Neji. Do you have a last name by any chance?"

Itachi did not like to give out his last name unless it was absolutely necessary. Usually he did not have to; the Uchiha genes were very recognizable. But on a whim he decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Uchiha."

Recognition flashed through the Hyuga's eyes and Itachi was starting to regret his decision of disclosing his last name. After the murder of his parents, the press had a field day and it was all over the news for months. The fact that the murderer had yet to be found made it even worse, but Itachi did not need nor want anyone's pity.

The entire city was aware of the Uchiha tragedy; the clan was already near extinction due to internal conflicts, so when the clan head and his wife were murdered, majority of the other members left Konoha.

Neji was ten at the time, and he knew from his cousin Hinata that the younger brother went to high school with Kiba, but no one really knew too much about the older Uchiha. But now Neji was actually standing in his hotel room. The man was just as gorgeous as the rumors depicted, but he was not some fawning little school girl. Besides, he knew what it was like to lose a parent; it was a touchy subject especially for someone you just met, so he decided to leave the topic of Itachi's surname alone.

"Hn. Do you have anything to drink?"

Itachi eyes briefly widened, but it went unnoticed. Well that was a first. He was expecting a hoard of questions and the usual feigned condolences, but instead he received indifference. Itachi was genuinely impressed and that only made him desire the Hyuga even more.

Smirking, Itachi headed towards the small kitchen and motioned for Neji to follow. "What would you like to drink?"

"What's the strongest thing you have?"

"Chivas Regal."

"Hn. I'll take it."

Reaching the fridge Itachi pulled out a bottle of Chivas Regal sat it on the counter, than grabbed two whiskey glasses from the cabinet. After pouring a good amount into both glasses, Itachi handed Neji his and watched as the man downed the glass in seconds.

"Would you like for me to pour you another one?"

Neji grimaced at the taste, "No thank you."

Itachi eyed Neji as he took a few sips of his own whiskey. The Hyuga seemed to be looking around the room to admire the decor, but the raven knew that he was more than likely looking for possible escape routes. It was what he always did whenever he entered a new place, it was out of habit. He wondered what type of training Neji had; again the idea of sparring with the man came to mind.

Finishing his drink as well, he sat his glass on the counter before walking closer to Neji.

When they were standing directly in front of each other he looked down at the man who was only a few inches shorter than him.

Neji was completely caught off guard by the kiss, once their lips connected he let out a gasp and the action allowed Itachi more access into his warm wet mouth. The raven's kiss was hard and so sensual that it made the brunette release a low throaty moan.

Pulling back, Itachi brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Neji's face and rubbed his soft lips with his thumb. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Afraid of how his voice might sound at the moment, Neji just nodded his head.

The door to the shower was cracked open slightly and steam flowed out into the bathroom. Neji could make out Itachi's naked form through the clear glass of the shower. He started to slowly undress himself and once he was only standing in his boxer briefs he blew out a shaky breath.

_Okay Neji, you can do this, it's just a shower. You like showers._ He thought to himself.

After removing his boxer briefs and folding his clothes neatly, he placed his items on the counter and walked towards the shower. Pulling the door slightly open, he stepped in and was greeted with Itachi's much toned back and firm ass.

Neji tried not to stare, but it was difficult not to. Itachi was just so alluring.

"Enjoying the view?" Itachi simpered.

Neji's cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught checking the man out, but how could he not? The guy was completely naked, skin flushed from the heat of the shower, and his hair was wet and stuck to his handsome face. His overall appearance was simply tantalizing.

"Sorry..." Neji trailed off when he saw the raven's gaze start at his feet, and slowly move up until they were staring into each other's eyes. The Uchiha's eyes darkened and Neji's heart beat quickened at the intensity of those onyx orbs.

"Come here, Neji." His voice was dark and seductive.

Neji took a few steps until he was standing directly in front of the man. Itachi maneuvered them both so that he was now standing behind Neji. His warm breath fanned against the back of the brunette's neck.

With gentle hands, Itachi brushed Neji's long locks across his shoulder so that he could have better access to his back and shoulders.

Taking a bottle of shower gel, he squirted a generous amount into his hand. After recapping the bottle and placing it back on the ledge of the shower, he rubbed his hands together lathering thick suds. He slid his soap filled hands up the man's chest, over his shoulders to the back of his neck. Neji leaned his head back against Itachi's firm chest and closed his eyes as the man's skillful hands washed his naked body.

_This feels absolutely amazing._ Neji thought.

The man was only washing him, but there was something so sensual about the act. Neji looked down and watched as slender fingers glided over his hardened nipples, pinching and twisting them. His breath quickened and he could feel all of the blood in his body head south.

Itachi gently pushed Neji forward so that the water could rinse away all of the suds from his body. Once they were all gone, he trailed open mouth kisses all along Neji's neck. He gasped when he felt two hands grab each of his ass cheeks and tenderly massage them while slightly prodding his tight entrance.

Neji bit back a moan and Itachi fisted his long brown locks and yanked his head back. "Don't hold back I want to hear you." his voice was smooth as velvet to the brunette's ears. Biting down on Neji's right ear, Itachi grabbed the man's hardened length and started to stroke it painfully slow.

Closing his eyes tightly, Neji threw his head back as he moaned and whimpered. He had touched himself a few times in the past, but those moments of self-pleasure were not even close to what he was feeling at that moment.

Itachi tightened his grip and sped up his pace, he had to fight the urge to throw the Hyuga hard against the wall and take him right there. The man's dulcet moans of pleasure were music to his ears and his responsiveness to his ministrations were turning him on greatly.

Neji's breath quickened when he felt heat begin to coil in his lower abdomen. He started to thrust his hips in time with Itachi's pumps and he could tell that he was close. Neji's eyes snapped open when he felt a finger slowly entering him.

"So fucking tight!" Itachi's voice was low and heavy with lust.

The sensation felt odd at first, but it was obvious that Itachi knew what he was doing. Neji felt another finger trying to enter as well, but it didn't go in as smoothly as the first one. He hissed at the burning pain, but the feeling of the firm hand jerking him off took his mind off of the slight uneasiness.

"Neji, is this your first time?" Itachi slowly removed his fingers, but continued to focus his attention on the man's erection.

"Yes."

"Hn."

Tightening his grip and quickening his pace once more, Itachi brought Neji closer to his release. Neji let out a loud groan when he came. His entire body felt like jelly and he would have fell unto the hard shower floor if it wasn't for the fact that Itachi was supporting him.

Taking a step back, he could see the slight color in Neji's cheeks, his eyes were heavily lidded, and he was breathing heavily.

Itachi stepped out of the shower first and grabbed two towels, placing one around his waist, he handed the other to Neji.

"Here," He handed him the towel. "Dry yourself off and then leave."

Neji grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "You want me to leave...now?"

"Yes. I was not aware that you were inexperienced. If I had known that I would have pursued someone else instead." Itachi's voice was cold and emotionless.

Still coming down from his sexual high, Neji had to take a minute to understand that he was really being kicked out. Realization slowly hit him, his eyes hardened and his fist balled up at his sides. "You want me to leave, because I am a virgin?"

Itachi blinked slowly.

Scowling, Neji stormed past him and grabbed his clothes from the counter. Once he was inside of the parlor, he hurriedly put his clothes on, ignoring his soaking wet hair. He did not care if it did ruin the expensive carpet.

_Fuck the carpet._ Neji inwardly sneered.

Itachi stood near the door to the bedroom with a pair of silk pajamas and watched the Hyuga get dressed. Once Neji was dressed he walked towards the door and yanked hard on the doorknob and exited the room without a word. When the door slammed shut Itachi feared it would fall off of the hinges.

He locked the door then headed to the kitchen to pour himself another drink. "How disappointing." he said before bringing the glass to his lips.

* * *

Slamming hard on his brakes, Neji avoided running the red light. He tapped his steering wheel impatiently as he waited for it to turn green.

"That fucking prick." Neji seethed.

Once the light turned green Neji sped off in the direction of his condo. He wanted to punch something, or better yet, he wanted to punch a certain someone. Gritting his teeth, he decided to pull over to the side of the road. It wasn't smart to drive while he was mildly inebriated and angry.

"Just breathe, Neji." he told himself as he laid his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. He needed to get in control of his emotions. When he was younger, he had a very bad temper and he almost killed Hinata in his rage once. But he was older now; he no longer blamed anyone for his situation. So he had a better handle on his anger. However, just a few moments ago he almost relapsed - thanks to the Uchiha.

Neji was still shocked by the rudeness of the man. Just because he was a little inexperienced - okay he was more than a little inexperienced - but still, that didn't mean that he didn't know what he wanted. But was he honestly ready to go all of the way tonight? With a stranger at that?

Lifting his head, he started his car and headed towards his condo again. Maybe being kicked out of that room was for the best. At least, he knew for sure that he was in fact gay. Well he had known that since he was six. So what did he even get out of this night? A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the shower with Itachi.

Smirking, Neji shook his head. How could he ever forget about that? Regardless of the man being a complete jerk, he was very skilled with his hands.

_It's a pity that I will never find out how skilled he is in other areas._ Neji thought to himself.

Finally reaching his condo, he checked to see if his spare key was in its usual spot. Seeing that it was missing told him that Tenten was home. He let out an audible sigh. It was now 3 in the morning, his hair was still wet, and he was not in the mood to be interrogated. Hopefully, the woman would already be asleep.

Neji unlocked the front door, and then slowly opened it. He could see Tenten's heels by the door, but she was nowhere in sight. Closing, the door behind him, he headed towards his room. Once he was inside he let out a sigh of relief before heading to his bed and flopping down on it. He just wanted to sleep and forget all about the Uchiha.

* * *

_The side of his face was stinging from carpet burn, but that pain was nothing compared to the searing pain that his entire backside was experiencing. His small body lay limp in surrender as the older man had his way with him._

_"Such a beautiful boy they've sent me this time. I think I will have to keep you around." The metallic smell of blood was heavy in the air and the older man reveled in it. He looked down hungrily at the young boy that was under him. Just his type, under 15, untouched, with dark hair. The boy was perfect for him._

_"Yes, such a good boy, Itachi."_

_-o0o-_

Itachi woke up drenched in cold sweat; his heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to recall his surroundings. The decor in the room told him that he was in his suite at Shangri-La; he was safe. He looked down at his right hand that was holding his gun tightly. He always slept with a weapon nearby, but he didn't remember grabbing it.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Itachi looked at the clock and noted that it was an hour until dawn. Putting the gun back in its hiding place, he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water. After drinking two full glasses of water, Itachi rinsed the glasses out before going back to lie down. Once he was under the soft comforter again, he looked out of the window. It had been a while since he had any dreams about his first mission. He wondered if the Hyuga were to blame.

Of course the dreams were not the man's fault, but he had stirred something up in Itachi. Something dark that he had been working on suppressing for years now. It was a difficult task; pretending to be sane when his mask of sanity was gradually slipping.

Itachi preferred men who were experienced and open to rough sex with a little bondage, among other things.

There had been times during sex when he would space out and become very aggressive - his past partners would enjoy it and find it thrilling. But if that happened with someone who was inexperienced or worse a virgin, it could end badly for them.

Itachi felt defiled, corrupted, he could never ruin someone as pure as Neji. So he did what was best, he put up his perfect Uchiha mask and kicked the man out of his room. He would more than likely never see Neji again and that was for the best.

Rolling over to face the opposite of the window, Itachi closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He had to check out, and pick Sasuke up for brunch in a few hours.


	5. BEARS, oh my!

Neji woke with a start to the excessive pounding on his bedroom door. After untangling himself from his bed sheets he walked to the door and yanked it open. Tenten stood on the other side, fully dressed with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"One cream, one sugar." The woman extended the cup with a smile on her face. He gratefully accepted the beverage and his earlier thoughts of murdering his best friend for disturbing his good sleep were forgotten.

Tenten watched the man as he retreated back into his bedroom and sat at the foot of his bed. While Neji drank his coffee she took in his appearance; his long hair was matted and tangled and there was a bruise on his right ear.

_Looks like somebody had a good night!_ She smiled to herself as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "So, how was your night?"

Looking up from his cup of coffee, Neji slid the woman a glance out of the corner of his eye. He was not ready to discuss anything that happened last night. His first attempt at exploring his sexuality had been a fucking fail, and he was too embarrassed to talk about it at the moment.

So he took another sip of his coffee and smirked at his best friend. "My night was...interesting." Hopefully that would be enough to sate the woman's curiosity.

"Seriously Neji? You know I want all of the juicy details."

_And they call me a genius._ Neji mentally scolded himself for actually thinking that that Half-assed explanation would be enough. He did not enjoy lying to his best friend, but this was something that he was not ready to discuss with anyone.

Neji could practically see the light bulb hovering over his head as he was struck with an idea. "How did your night with...Sota go?" The man sat back and watched as the weapons mistress's cheeks burned with a brilliant shade of crimson.

Standing up, Tenten started to pace the floor. "His name is Sora asshole! But it was really amazing! I think I like him a lot, but I don't want to rush things. I mean we did meet in a club and how often those relationships workout. Well, I have a friend that's in my marketing class and she met her husband in a club, so you never know. He has a really nice apartment and..."

As the woman continued to ramble on about her night, Neji breathed out a sigh of relief. If he could focus all of his attention on Tenten's relationship with this "Sora" guy he could dodge all questions pertaining to his night. Without trying to he thought about the dark haired man and the things that had taken place in his shower last night.

He would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy majority of his time with the man, no matter how short it was. But out of nowhere the guy just turned into an asshole. When he first saw Itachi there was no denying that he had felt an almost magnetic pull to the man. M _aybe it was just the alcohol mixed with sexual frustration._ Nodding his head to himself, Neji tuned back in to Tenten's verbose account of her night.

"...weapons collection and he did not even flinch. You know I love a man with guts. Not saying that I love him or anything, because that would be weird. Who actually falls in love with a person at first sight? This isn't some cheesy romance novel!"

Deciding that he did not miss anything too important, he drowned out the chatter again with his own thoughts. Tenten was right about one thing though; 'love at first sight' did not exist. It was a frivolous notion that Hollywood used to fatten their pockets.

How could you love a person by just looking at them? Neji believed that a lot of people confused love with lust. The two emotions did have quite a few similarities; however they were not the same. Being born and raised as a Hyuga really had an effect on his views of love. Majority of the marriages in his clan were arranged out of necessity, not love. His uncle had already made it very clear in the past that after his duty was fulfilled he would be arranged to marry a woman of his uncle's choosing.

So there was honestly no point in wasting his time on foolish things such as love.

Even though he wanted to hate Itachi, he was grateful for last night. It gave him a sample of the pleasure that he had been denying himself for so long and he wanted more. Neji just needed to do a little research about the basics and then find someone who was up for sex with no strings attached.

Of course it was easier said than done, but it was what he wanted. Once he had his fun he could end the relationship and go back to his dull life of studying, babysitting Hinata and being controlled by his uncle. _Sounds like a great plan._

The man stood up and walked out of the room in the direction of his kitchen, Tenten continued to talk as she followed him. He walked into the kitchen and rinsed out his cup before placing it in the dishwasher. As he was about to walk back to his room he stopped and turned around to face the woman. "Tenten, what did you just say?"

Tenten stopped as well and gave him a sheepish grin. "I kind of told Sora...that you were gay. He suggested that we go on a double date; his cousin is gay as well. Unless you and the guy from last night really hit it off..."

Neji purposely avoided her last statement. "A double date? Ten, you are only here for like another day. How serious do you plan on getting with this guy?"

"Don't worry about any of that. Besides, I already told him that we would meet them tonight."

Neji's earlier thoughts of murdering his best friend were starting to resurface again. There were so many things wrong this situation that he would have to sit down and write them all out. Tenten had to be really considering dating this guy if she agreed to something as tedious as a double date. "I'm not ready for everyone in Konoha to know that I'm homosexual. So I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else. Who is Sora's cousin?"

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone else. Does that mean that you will go?" Tenten's amber eyes brightened as she gave a hopeful look to her best friend.

The man was really starting to dislike this Sora character. "Not unless I see a picture of this cousin. I'm not desperate."

Tenten reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cellphone. As she scrolled through the device, Neji waited patiently. Even though he detested the idea of going on a double date with some random guy, it was also a possible chance for him to get used to interacting with the same sex on a more intimate level.

"Here you go," The woman held out her phone and smiled. "He's really cute too. His name is Akio."

Neji grabbed the phone and looked at the man's profile picture. Akio was attractive enough, he had a nice smile, his hair was cut low and he had smoky grey eyes. He paled in comparison to Itachi, but Neji was over that man so it didn't matter. Akio was a good enough start. "Okay. We can go but the first time that he annoys me, I'm leaving."

"That's good enough for me!" Tenten grabbed her phone back and put it back in her pocket. "So now that we have that taken care of. Why don't you go change so we can start our day?"

"Why can't we just go back to sleep?" Neji attempted to run his fingers through his hair, but his fingers got caught in the brown tangles. He should have never gone to sleep without combing his hair last night.

Tenten headed for the guest room, but before she walked into the room she looked over her shoulder. "I need to find an outfit for tonight. So that means..."

Neji stared in horror as he hoped that she was not suggesting what he thought she was. _Fuck no, anything but that._

With a wide grin the woman mouthed the one word that made Neji cringe in disgust. "Shopping!"

* * *

The two Uchiha brothers sat out on the balcony of Akimichi's as they waited for their food. The family owned restaurant had been in business for over twenty years and it was a place that their parents used to take them for lunch whenever they went into town together. It was also one of the many traditions that Itachi tried to keep intact because it meant a lot to his younger brother. Sasuke was texting on his phone - more than likely to Naruto- while Itachi sorted through his thoughts.

That morning he had checked out of his room and decided to read the text message that he had received from Kisame the previous night. The message informed him of a solo assignment that he needed to complete by tonight. Luckily for him he did not have to leave the city, but he disliked doing jobs so close to his home. He preferred to handle his business as discreetly as possible and there were too many people who were familiar with him, so he could not afford any slip ups. Even though he had always executed his missions flawlessly, there was always room for mistakes.

Speaking of mistakes; last night was definitely going on the very small list of his past mistakes. He was still upset that the night ended in failure. Earlier he had even regretted his decision of kicking the man out of his room. Itachi had even briefly entertained the thought of what would have happened if he were actually mentally stable.

If he were a normal man who hadn't become an assassin at the age of thirteen he would have gladly taken Neji up on his offer. However, Itachi was a fucked up person and it would take years of therapy to fix his broken mind. So he would steer clear of people that he could break easily - he was at least considerate of others.

Itachi wondered when he would finally snap. The only reason why he had never tried to get custody of Sasuke himself was because his case would be weak. Madara had already told him that if he even tried it he would make it so that he never saw Sasuke again. He knew from experience that his uncle had the power to make that happen.

He looked over at his brother and noticed that he had been staring at him. Startled, he raised a questioning brow. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze to his brother's hands that were harshly gripping the tabletop, his knuckles white with the firm hold of his grip. "Is there a reason why you're abusing the table, Itachi?"

The raven looked at his hands as they released the table and he frowned at the dents that he had left behind. He needed to get himself under control; almost ten years of suppressing everything was unhealthy.

"Itachi, is there something wrong?" Sasuke's face was impassive, but his brother could read the worry in his eyes.

"No, not at all" Itachi gave his brother a reassuring smile. "So, how are things going with Naruto? I was surprised that you did not bring him along."

"Tch. We aren't always together."

Itachi smirked; teasing his younger brother had always been a great way to lighten the mood. Well for him At least. "One would assume that you two were practically joined at the hip."

Sasuke glowered at his older brother. "Fuck you Itachi."

"No thank you. I am not interested in incestuous relations of any kind."

The corners of the teenager's mouth twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I find that hard to believe. You and cousin Shisui were...rather close."

Itachi stared blankly at his smirking little brother. "Hn."

Sasuke felt triumphant, for the first time in...Well this was actually the first time that he was able to silence his brother. Or so he thought...

"Is Naruto aware of Mr. Tomato face?" Itachi picked up his cup and took a sip of green tea. Afterwards he sat the cup back on its saucer and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I'm sure he would be delighted to know who your first kiss went to."

Before Sasuke could answer with a retort the waitress brought their food out. The two men watched silently as she placed their plates on the counter. Once she was finished, she bowed and headed back into the kitchen.

The brothers looked at each other and gave a signature 'Hn' before they started to eat. They were in the middle of their meal when Itachi's phone buzzed informing him that he had received an email. He was not surprised to see that it was from Sasori; it was the information regarding his new target.

"Itachi," Sasuke waited for his brother to look at him before he continued. "Tonight, I wanted to have a few friends over. Senior year will be starting in a week and a few of us wanted to celebrate."

"How many is a few?"

"Five at the most."

That translated to ten teenagers in Itachi's mind. "Do you plan on having alcohol? Any type of drugs?"

"No." Sasuke hated it when his brother would ask him these same questions whenever he asked about having people over. Of course he realized that his brother was just being a responsible adult, but he could take care of himself.

Shrugging, Itachi picked up his chopsticks. "Well then of course you can have a few friends over."

Sasuke nodded his head and continued eating as well.

After brunch, Itachi took his brother to see the new _Menma_ movie. Sasuke was a little ticked off that his brother compared the two main characters to him and Naruto. The younger raven did not see the resemblance at all. When they made it back home, Sasuke gave Naruto a call and Itachi went up into his room. It was a bit stuffy when he walked in so he decided to let up his window.

He pulled out his cellphone and read the email that Sasori sent him again.

His target, Sakon, was a petty criminal who did not even make it on the local authorities' radar. So Itachi was surprised when Pein assigned him to dispose of the man. These types of jobs were beneath him and it annoyed him that Leader would even bother him with such a task.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was only 2pm; he had enough time to catch up on his sleep. Pein wanted confirmation of his kill by midnight. Itachi planned to leave the house at least five hours before the deadline. He was more than confident that it would be an easy job. So with that in mind he changed into only a pair of sweat pants and lay down.

Over the years, killing had become second nature to him. He could end a person's life without even breaking a sweat and that disturbed him. He had tried to think about how his life would be after the Akatsuki. Would there be anything left for him? Sasuke would be graduating high school and starting a life of his own, so where did that leave him? Itachi had always known that he would not walk away clean from all of this - his hands were completely soaked in blood.

_What if Sasuke found out?_ _Would he hate me?_

Sasuke often thought with his heart instead of his brain. No matter how indifferent he may seem, he had always been very sensitive. All Uchihas had that one trait in common. That was the reason for the cold demeanor and the ruthlessness; it was all for protection. Itachi knew that if Sasuke ever found out about his role in the Akatsuki that his initial response would be denial. He would never believe that his adored older brother could ever kill anyone. Once that stage was over there would be hurt, then eventually hatred.

However, Itachi was prepared for all of that. He would take all of Sasuke's hatred towards him without complaint. As long as his brother was safe, he could hate him until the end of time.

The breeze blowing through his window felt good against his bare torso as he drifted off to sleep. When he closed his eyes, a pair of lavender orbs stared back at him.

* * *

"So hot stuff tell me about yourself."

Neji had to refrain from rolling his eyes for the third time that night. Why did Kami-sama hate him so much? Was this just a sign that he should not be gay? He looked at the man that sat across from him in the cozy booth. Neji had a sneaking suspicion that Akio had his profile picture photoshopped, because he did not look anything like the picture.

Akio was dressed in a cheetah print blazer, a red tie and leather pants. His hair was much longer than it was in the picture and it was spiked up with heavy gel. In the picture his teeth were straight and stain free, but now it was clear that he was missing a tooth. The man's entire appearance made Neji want to hurl all over the tacky tablecloth. Tenten had suggested that they all dine at the new Italian restaurant that opened up last week. But Sora made up some lame excuse about not liking spaghetti - Neji did roll his eyes at that - so they ended up at an overpriced burger joint.

Five minutes ago, Tenten excused herself to go "powder her nose" and Sora left as well to go "take a leak". However, Neji was more than positive that they were somewhere making out. So that left him alone with the Ace Ventura look alike.

"I didn't take you for the silent type," Akio picked up a cherry from the top of his milkshake and slowly licked it. "I wonder if that applies to the bedroom as well."

If this were happening to someone else, Neji would have laughed.

Neji was raised to be polite in public settings, so until Tenten came back he would try to be as cordial as possible with Akio. "I hear from your cousin that you work in the film industry."

"Yeah. Maybe you've seen one of my films."

"I do not believe I had the pleasure. What is the name of it?" _Maybe he isn't so bad._ Neji thought. _Of course, I would never sleep with him, but he at least has an interesting career._

Akio removed his blazer revealing a red mesh tank top; silver piercings could be seen on each of his nipples. As he leaned back in his booth to give Neji a better view of his body he grinned. "My Little Twink."

The silence after that stretched on for a full sixty seconds before the gears started to turn in Neji's head. "My Little Twink?"

"Yeah man. I am quite famous actually. I've done about 23 films. My manager thinks I make a great bottom..." As Akio started to give a very detailed account of his life in the adult film industry, Neji just sat there staring at his half eaten burger.

Now was the time to plan his escape; when Tenten came back he could act as if he had an important phone call to answer then once he stepped outside he could make a run for it. He could shoot his friend a text and tell her that something important came up and he could meet her at his condo. No, that wouldn't work, he couldn't just ditch TenTen.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that the woman had been gone for ten minutes now. Maybe that could be his excuse.

"...I don't really like bears, but the people pay a lot of money to see me being fucked by one so..."

Neji stopped his scheming thoughts. "Excuse me, but did you just say that you get paid to have bears fuck you?" _There was no way in hell that this man could be discussing beasteology right now like it was something normal. What kind of sick fuck is he?_

Akio chuckled as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes form his jacket pocket. "Yeah! Majority of my films are of me fucking bears."

_That's the last straw._ Neji abruptly stood up from his seat. "Well, I need to step outside for moment." Before Akio could respond, Neji made his way to the back of the restaurant in search of his friend. _There is no telling what kind of weird shit Sora is into as well._

Neji went to the restrooms first, but there was no sign of neither Tenten nor Sora. There was a side door that lead outside of the restaurant, but it was only for staff members. He stood near the door and waited until he was sure no one was looking in his direction, and then he slipped out. The alley was dimly lit by the glow of the streetlights, but it was still too dark for him to make out anything clearly.

There was a faint noise further into the alley so he decided to follow it. He strained his ears to see if he could identify the sound, but it was hard to make out. Neji knew that he could possibly be walking in on his friend while she was in a compromising situation, but it wouldn't be the first time. As he made his way deeper into the alley, he heard a choked gargled sound that made his heart clench.

_Oh no Tenten!_ Neji sped up his steps, he was almost running now. _Please don't let it be her._ He was not thinking clearly now, he just needed to make sure that his friend was all right.

The exit to the alley was dimly lit by the glow of the streetlights, when Neji finally approached he could make out a dark figure kneeling over a slim body. "Tenten?!" His voice was hoarse and uneven.

The dark figure slowly stood up from his crouched position and turned around to face Neji. However, the man's eyes were focused on the body. The person was covered in blood; their petite body was lying there lifelessly on the ground. Neji took in the person's appearance and realized that it was actually a man, so it couldn't be Tenten. Relief suddenly washed over him and his shoulders relaxed.

Until he remembered that there was still a dead body and the possible killer standing right in front of him.

The dark figure took a step forward and Neji slightly bent his knees and readied himself for an attack. He knew that the smart thing to do was to get the fuck out of there, but he his feet were firmly planted to that spot. Slowly, the figure made his way towards Neji, the air seemed to chill the closer the being got. Neji's instincts were going haywire now, his heart was hammering away in his chest and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He had made a mistake coming here, he realized that now. But it was too late. Neji's brain was telling him to run, but somehow the message did not reach the rest of his body. It was far too late now; the man was within reach. Neji would have to stay and fight -at least injure the man so that he could get away. The other man slightly titled his head, giving Neji a clear view of his face. He noticed the splatters of blood that covered his handsome face and his dark eyes were dancing with mirth. With a sharp intake of breath, Neji took a step back. _Oh no!_

A slow smirk played at the corners of the other man's thin lips. "It's nice to see you again, _Neji."_

Neji's eyes widened as he took another step back. "Itachi?!"


	6. Thrill Seeker

Itachi slightly titled his head, giving Neji a clear view of his face. He noticed the splatters of blood that covered the man's handsome face and his dark eyes were dancing with mirth. With a sharp intake of breath, Neji took a step back. _Oh no!_

A slow smirk played at the corners of the other man's thin lips. "It's nice to see you again, _Neji._ "

Neji's eyes widened as he took another step back. "Itachi?!"

Slowly, pale eyes looked over at the dead body that lay only a few feet away. Itachi followed his gaze as well and studied his handy work. Normally, he did not make such a mess; however, Sakon had put up a decent fight. In his annoyance Itachi went a little overboard with his kill. He could only imagine how he looked with blood all in his hair and on his face.

"You killed him?" Neji's voice was flat, more than likely from shock.

Taking his eyes off of the body, Itachi turned his attention back to the Hyuga. Now this was another inconvenience that he had to deal with. He only had one option; kill Neji and bury him along with Sakon. Such a pity, he would prefer to not kill any innocent bystanders, but Neji was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Itachi took a step forward with his hands raised in front of him in feigned surrender. "Relax Neji, allow me to explain."

The cognitive dissonance between Itachi's calming tone and the gleam in his eyes were not lost on Neji, who was now over his initial shock. His sharp mind immediately assessed the situation; out of habit he had already sized the man up last night and would unabashedly admit to himself that Itachi was far from a novice.

Fight or flight? Neji needed to make a decision soon.

Before he could adjudicate an astute strategy Itachi rushed him - consequently making his decision for him. All of Neji's extensive training had not prepared him for anything like this. His supple form moved fluidly through the narrow alley as he effectively dodged a kick to the head. However, Itachi was unyielding as he mercilessly attacked with a series of kicks and jabs. The speed and force of his blows were remarkable but now was not the time to fawn over the older man. While they fought Neji continued to analyze his opponent's moves; Itachi's fighting style was actually an impressive mix of various fighting styles. His unorthodox techniques made it difficult for Neji to predict any of his moves.

If he could just land a hit precisely on the pressure point in his neck he could fully paralyze him, thus giving him an ample amount of time to get the hell out of there. As if reading his mind, Itachi leered at him as he continued his onslaught. "Do you think me foolish enough to allow you to get too close to me while in battle?" His powerful arm swung around in a haymaker aimed at Neji's temple.

Barely ducking under the forceful blow, Neji rammed head first into Itachi's torso. The drastic move went against all of his clan's teachings - he was taught that it was having the perfect strategy that led to victory. But right here, in the tawdry back alley, there were no rules.

Itachi was truly mesmerized by the gracefulness of the Hyuga; his long hair flowed behind him like a dark cloak. He was both surprised and impressed by the man's brash decision to tackle him head on. The impact caused him to stumble back a few steps, leaving him wide open for an uppercut that caused his teeth to rattle. Always the gentlemen, he returned the favor with a punch to the side of Neji's mouth.

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he watched Neji swipe his tongue slowly across the bleeding cut on his lip. The gesture was not meant to be erotic - Itachi knew that but it did nothing to stop the image of Neji writhing beneath him in immense pleasure from entering his mind. He decided that it was time for him to end their little 'foreplay.

"Your skills are better than I expected; however you lack one thing." Itachi swept his foot out knocking Neji into the hard ground. "You lack the intent to kill."

Neji propped himself up on his elbows and stared up dazedly at Itachi. The man's condescending tone should have grated on his nerves, but surprisingly it had the opposite effect. As Itachi stood over him- signature smirk in place- it was belittling. Yet the feeling was not as unpleasant as it should have been. Oddly enough it excited him.

Then the excitement suddenly evolved into arousal as he continued to gaze at Itachi through thick lashes.

Itachi was expecting the Hyuga to retaliate either physically or verbally, but the man only laid there staring up at him with glazed over eyes. Slowly, he ran his eyes over his entire form. Neji's hair was slightly tousled, a few strands stuck to the sides of his face. His cheeks were red from exertion and his overall appearance gave him a "just ravished" look. The precise moment that their eyes locked something passed between them- a silent admission of sorts.

A loud masculine laugh from the other end of the alley yanked the two men out of their stupor. Itachi cursed under his breath as he realized how much time he had wasted in one spot. It was supposed to had been a quick job; if Sakon hadn't have gave chase he would have not killed him out in the open. Itachi reluctantly admitted that he had been careless tonight.

Startled by the peculiar thoughts that were floating around in his mind Neji abruptly stood up. Without hesitation he took off running in the direction of the restaurant.

Itachi went to follow after him, but instantly remembered the body that lay only a few feet away. "Fuck!" He growled harshly under his breath as he watched Neji disappear out of the alley.

* * *

Using his key fob, Neji automatically unlocked his car door before jumping in. For an extra sense of safety he locked his doors before pulling his phone out. There were four missed calls from Tenten and a few text messages that he would ignore for now. His heart pounded loudly in his ear making it slightly difficult to hear as he waited for his call to get through.

On the third ring Tenten answered. _"Neji! I've been calling-"_

"Where are you?" He tried to disguise the panic in his voice, but it proved futile.

_"Is everything okay? You don't sound too well."_

Blowing out a shaky breath, Neji tightly shut his eyes and calmed his breathing. His voice was more stable when he spoke again. "I'm fine. Are you still at the restaurant?"

There was a slight pause on the other end - Tenten was more than likely trying to determine if he were telling the truth about his current state of being. He was still reeling from everything that had just transpired only moments ago.

_"You had me worried there for a sec. Akio said that you just left in a rush, and I tried calling your phone but you wouldn't pick up. I'm at your place now, thought that you would eventually show up here."_

"I will be there shortly." He hung up the phone and started his car. While Neji drove to his condo, the cogs and gears in his mind started turning. Now the right thing to do in his situation would be to notify the proper authorities. Frankly, he preferred to just act as if the corpse was only a figment of his imagination, but the image of Itachi covered in blood was deeply embedded in his mind.

Perfect, the guy from the club last night turned out to be a possible sociopath, what are the odds? Oh, and let's not forget about the bear fucking pornstar! Neji breathed out an irritated sigh. Maybe it was Fate's way of telling him that he was doomed to live a life of chastity. Well he did wait this long so why not prolong it until - let's see - forever!

Grimacing, he reminded himself of the fact that a person was actually dead and here he was pouting because he was going to more than likely die a virgin. Speaking of dying - he had an inkling that he was now on Itachi's "hit list". Who was to say that he actually even had a "hit list"? There was a possibility that he killed the man out of self-defense. However, Itachi seemed too relaxed for a person that had murdered someone out of protection. No, there was no doubt in Neji's mind that this was not the first time that Itachi had killed someone.

Neji scoffed. "To notify the authorities or not to notify the authorities -that is the question."

The drive to his complex was short, but he just parked and sat in the car for a while. When he was younger he had saw Itachi once at the annual Clan Gala. It is a pretentious event that allowed all of the major families in Konoha to come together and gloat over which among them were the snobbiest while they dined on expensively bland Hors d'oeuvres. Neji absolutely despised it.

Itachi was there with his family and a few members of his clan. Every person in the room wanted to meet the young prodigy- everyone except for Neji. He made sure to avoid the other boy at all costs that night; he had decided long ago that he did not like Itachi. It was more than likely due to the fact that he was also viewed as a prodigy of his clan, but unlike Itachi he would never have the chance of being Clan head.

Of course now he honestly did not care for the title that was once the dream of a naive child. Now, he only wanted something that was solely his- something that he would achieve on his own without the help of his surname. Along with majority of the city, Neji wondered what had become of Uchiha Itachi. After his parent's murder it was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Little did the oblivious citizens of Konoha know, Itachi had always been around - lurking in the dark shadows of alleyways.

The dangerous edge to Itachi was unmistakable; he had more than likely planned on killing Neji as well. Chuckling, Neji laid his forehead on the steering wheel, his body shook with uncontrollable laughter. Uchiha Itachi almost killed him tonight, yet he was barely suppressing a boner at the thought of the man.

Perhaps, being sheltered for majority of his adolescence had affected him in more ways than one. The normal reaction to stumbling across someone kneeling over a dead body in a dark alley was definitely NOT sexual arousal. But, his attraction did not necessarily stem from the possibility that Itachi killed people - it was more based on the raw power that exuded the man as he stood over him in triumph.

_"Your fighting skills are better than I_ expected; _however you lack one thing. You lack the intent to kill."_

Neji could not explain the sensation that coursed through his veins at that moment- it was both frightening and exhilarating. Did that make him a thrill seeker? Was he now going to spend his free time gallivanting around the city in search of dangerous men? Once the laughing fit was over a sense of dread washed over him; his new found sexual fetish aside - there was still a crime that needed to be reported.

The question presented itself to him once more. "To notify the authorities or not to notify the authorities?"

Suppose that he did contact the police, they would of course question him on his reason for being in the alley in the first place. He would in turn explain to them about how uncomfortable he felt during a date from hell. By the end of the investigation it would be known that the person he was on a date with was a man. Neji could only imagine the look on Hiashi's face when he read the headlines.

**"Breaking News! Hyuga Hiashi's nephew is Gay!"**

While the article regarding the discovery of a murder victim and a possible serial killer would have a quaint spot on the back page. Yep, that was exactly how it was going to play out, Neji was convinced. The local media only seemed interested in high society's scandals, it was a sad realization, but it was the truth. However, bringing shame to his uncle did have a nice ring to it.

Neji's conscious was telling him that he was only making excuses because he did not want to turn Itachi in. How absurd, why would he care if Itachi was thrown away in jail for the rest of his life? Although deep down inside he desperately hoped that the man had a valid reason for what he did tonight. The thought of him being a serial killer did not bode well with him. It was all rather sardonic in his opinion; but he would just blame it on: daddy issues, a loveless childhood and other insecurities that he kept buried deep within.

Finally getting out of his car, he felt a little sore - the adrenaline from earlier distracted him from the pain. Looking up he could see that the light was on in his living room and it reminded him that Tenten was up waiting for him. She had always been the person that he confided in but could he open up to her about what had happened? Would he be able to admit that his attraction towards Itachi has now intensified?

Reluctantly, he made his way into his building and headed up to the third floor. Before he could open the door, Tenten swung it open and welcomed him with a stern expression. "Neji, where have you been?"

Neji stepped over the threshold, mindful of the way the woman eyed him from head to toe. "What happened?" Tenten asked in a voice that reflected the concern in her amber orbs.

"I went outside for a breath of fresh air and was cornered by a couple of hooligans. They roughed me up a little, but I was able to get away." The lie was out of his mouth before he gave it much thought. He felt disgusted with himself when Tenten placed her arm around his neck, comforting him. Like most things, he ignored the stab of guilt that he felt- it was a betrayal and he knew it.

* * *

The body bag made a loud thump as Itachi unceremoniously dumped it at the redhead's feet.

With a dull expression in his brown eyes Sasori bent down and unzipped the bag revealing a bloody corpse. "You've made quite the mess of things, how exactly am I supposed to identify him?"

Tersely, Itachi answered. "Check his left arm."

Doing just that, Sasori noticed the small serpent tattoo on the man's left arm. The snake's scales were purple, with hints of black. It was a clear indicator that Sakon had been a member of Sound. Standing up, Sasori pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands. Itachi watched with barely retained vexation as the man walked behind the large desk and picked up an IPad.

"I will send the confirmation to Leader-sama and deposit the bounty into your account." His slender finger moved lazily across the screen." At the moment we do not require you for any upcoming assignments. Things have calmed down a bit since you disposed of Hanzo. Think of it as a temporary hiatus."

Now that was unexpected news, it was actually the best news that Itachi had received in a very long time. If the Akatsuki were going on hiatus it would give him the break that he needed. However, if idle for too long - he decided not to put too much thought into it. Itachi would think of at it as a relaxing vacation where he could spend time with his younger brother, but first there was a little problem that needed to be taken care of.

He watched with unblinking interest while Sasori went to work on Sakon's body. "Are we done here?" He wanted to give the artist his privacy and spare himself another traumatizing occurrence. Without looking up, Sasori nodded his head and continued surgically scalping the corpse. Every member of Akatsuki had their own areas of expertise; Akasuna no Sasori was a master of disguise. The masks that he created were very - realistic.

Itachi briskly walked up the narrow staircase, the metallic scent of the blood that stained his clothes was doing strange things to him. A shower was the first thing on his 'to do list', then he was going to pay a certain Hyuga a visit. During the entire ride to Sasori's he chastised himself for his carelessness, nevertheless the problem could be easily rectified. Nothing exciting had been mentioned on the police scanners as he listened in; just the usual petty thefts and robberies. Still he needed to take care of Neji before he told anyone about what he saw. The local authorities did not pose a threat to him - he had been running circles around them for years now. It was Konoha's infamous rumor mill that worried him the most.

Neji was a member of high society, all he needed to do was mention Itachi's name in the same sentence as 'dead body' and the circus would be back in town. He refused to allow that to happen. Still, if he were being completely honest with himself he did not want to kill Neji. Simple as that. But it was his only option, wasn't it?

Uncertainty flooded him and he shoved it away.

-oOo-

Itachi was utterly appalled by how easy it was to gather information on Hyuga Neji. Another reason why the city of Konoha would forever be oblivious to the Akatsuki's presence. They lacked the proper security to keep their citizens safe, though he was not going to complain because their incompetence gave him everything that he needed. Contrary to his initial belief, Neji was born a member of the Hyuga's Branch family. Neji's mother died during childbirth and his father was killed in a head on collision when he was eight. He was then taken in by his uncle, the Hyuga's clan head.

All Itachi wanted was an address; not the man's backstory, but now that he knew did it change anything?

He was still debating on that when he arrived at the man's condo. There was a chance that he wasn't even home. What did people do after coming across a dead body in an alley and engaging the killer in a brawl? Itachi really hoped that Neji wasn't the hysterical type; he didn't come off as such when they fought. The man's primary shock at seeing the corpse was a normal reaction, but it was like an internal switch had been flipped when he attacked him.

Neji's response was immediate - he did not hesitate or waver. When they were fighting his pale eyes were correctly analyzing his every move; if he were a lesser man Neji would have bested him.

Itachi opened his glove compartment and removed his handgun. He didn't really have a plan of action: no staking the place out or scaling the walls so he could climb in the window. No, he was going to knock on the front door and go from there. The Hyuga lived on the third floor, getting passed the security at the front desk was child's play for him. His gun was concealed in the holsters on his shoulders; the black blazer that he wore did a good job of keeping them hidden. As he stood in front of door 315 he could make out muffled voices, more than likely from the television. He made sure to stand to the side out of sight of the peep hole when he finally knocked.

The door opened revealing an attractive woman; Itachi recognized her immediately as the woman from last night. He wanted to face palm for not considering the fact that someone else would be here.

Using his Uchiha charm he flashed her a smile. "I apologize for knocking at this hour, but I am a friend of Neji's. Is he in?"

* * *

There was a special place in hell for people who blatantly lied to their best friends and Neji was sure that he had a one way ticket there. After he lied about being attacked by hooligans he fabricated other parts of his evening as well. Tenten, being the kind woman that she is, insisted on tracking the scoundrels down so she could teach them a lesson. A lesson from the weapons mistress translated to placing very sharp objects in very private places.

Neji shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him once she found out he lied to her. But it was for her own good, the less she knew about Itachi the better. The shower was well needed; it helped a little with relieving the soreness in his muscles. Neji came out of the scuffle with a few bruises and a cut on his lip; oh and let's not forget the large bruise on his ego.

What really pissed him off the most was the fact that he enjoyed every second of it. He couldn't recall the last time that he felt that excited over anything. To think that the cure for his mild depression was to have his ass kicked in a back alley. Who would have known?

Stepping out of his bathroom he could hear the sounds of feminine laughter coming from his living room. Neji frowned as he searched his bureau for a pair of sweats to throw on. His search didn't last long and he quickly got dressed. Opening the door to his room he could hear another laugh, a smooth baritone that floated to where he stood in the hallway. Familiarity tugged at him, yet he couldn't exactly place the voice - it sounded off.

Rounding the corner he could see Tenten sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch chatting happily with some guy. His back was turned to Neji giving him a view of long dark hair that was tied with a red bind at the nape of his neck.

Tenten noticed him immediately and waved him over. "Neji! Look who came to see you!"

Slowly, Itachi turned his head around and felt smug satisfaction as he saw Neji instantly tense at the sight of him. The muscle in Neji's jaw visibly clenched; the emotions in his pale eyes were easy for him to read. There was shock then irritation and - excitement?

But not one hint of fear: he had expected the man to start panicking and causing a scene that would have resulted in the death of Tenten as well. Itachi's mind backtracked to the last emotion that flashed in Neji's eyes. Excitement? He decided to file that away for later and focus on the task at hand.

Neji kept his gaze on the smug bastard that sat on his couch in his living room, holding a conversation with his best friend as if he belonged there. Scowling, he made his way to the love seat and sat down. The only thing separating him from Itachi was an oak coffee table.

Onyx clashed with pale lavender as the men stared intently at each other. Sporting a shit eating grin, Tenten looked back and forth between the two men. Her inner fan girl was threatening to break out of its confines and drown her in mind numbing bliss. She took a calming breath; that side of her had to stay hidden lest her reputation be ruined.

Clearing her throat, Tenten stood up. "I'm gonna go check on the tea, Neji why don't you sit and _talk_ with Kenji! He came all the way here to see you so be nice." She winked at Neji before walking into the kitchen.

For a brief moment, Neji pondered on Itachi's use of a fake name: Did he often give people fake names? If so why did he tell him his real name? It was tiny, almost insignificant; the small contentment that he felt at that knowledge. Once the woman was out of sight, Itachi finally spoke. Amusement danced in his dark eyes. "Tenten was just regaling me with your encounter with a couple of street thugs earlier this evening."

Neji hated the way he said his friend's name so casually as if he were an old friend. He crossed his arms defensively and lowered his voice. "Cut the bullshit. Whatever it is that you came here to do, get on with it. Just keep TenTen out of it, I haven't told her a thing."

"Who have you told?"

"I haven't told anyone about what happened. Nor do I plan on it." Neji said in a hushed tone.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi leaned in. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Before he could answer, Tenten came into the living room carrying a tray of tea. "Hope you don't mind Chamomile tea, Kenji. It's the only thing Neji drinks around here." She placed the tray on the coffee table and began pouring their cups.

"Chamomile is fine, thank you Tenten." Itachi smiled genuinely at her.

After the cups were filled and distributed, Tenten began her interrogation. "So, Kenji how long have you known my best friend? I don't think he has ever mentioned you."

"We actually met last night." Itachi casually said before taking a sip of his tea.

Amber eyes sparkled with delight, "You mean to tell me that YOU'RE the rich hottie from last night?"

Almost choking on his tea, Neji shot a scathing look to his friend. The woman completely ignored him, her attention was solely on the tall, dark and handsome man.

Itachi stared at Neji the entire time he answered. "Well, I suppose I am."

"Neji you turd! Why didn't you tell me that he was this attractive? Hell, I would have been eager to give up my V-card as well." Tenten attempted to whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard by the raven.

"Tenten, could you not!" The words were a barely leashed growl.

Unfazed, the woman waved him off dismissively and faced Itachi who was watching the two interact with apt interest. The two bickered like siblings- an old married couple rather- it was quite entertaining.

"Neji can be such a prude at times. He wouldn't give me any of the juicy details." Tenten pouted her lips.

Itachi mused. "Yes, Hyuga's are known for being rather _uptight_." He was actually enjoying the woman's bluntness, she fondly reminded him of his partner Kisame. Then he reprimanded himself for having such thoughts at a time like this.

"Tell me about it!" Tenten laughed and Neji decided that he was at his wit's end.

"Well, Tenten it has been lovely, but if you don't mind I would like to speak with... _Kenji_ alone."

"I'll bet! You just want me to leave so Kenji-kun can kiss all of your bruises away." She gave a contemplative look, then her face turned serious. "I really wish I was there , Neji. I mean I know that you can take care of yourself, but it would have felt good to test my new baby out."

It was Neji's turn to feel smug; the look on Itachi's face when Tenten pulled a jet black kunai out of -Kami-sama knows where- was absolutely priceless. Itachi eyed Tenten with a wary expression as she expertly handled the weapon; twirling it on one finger before switching it to the other. The woman flashed him a feral grin that would put Hidan's to shame. "I don't take too kindly to people fucking with my friends!"

Itachi wouldn't describe the feeling that he felt at that moment as fear- not in the least- but he would admit that the woman's mood swings did unnerve him. After her little show of skill, Tenten stood up and picked up her cup. Before she left the room she winked at him. "You just remember that, Kenji! Goodnight you two." With that the woman walked to the guest room and shut the door behind her.

The entire exchange felt normal, well besides the whole 'kunai' bit, but it made Itachi feel like he lead a normal life. It was a Saturday night, he was out visiting the man that he was dating and then the overprotective friend comes along and threatens him. It was all rather cliche, but he couldn't deny that he had been longing for something like this. He looked down at his cup of chamomile tea that he was holding. Mikoto , his mother, used to drink it. Being in Neji's condo made him long for things that he knew he didn't deserve.

The gun weighed heavy in its holster, reminding him of why he was there in the first place.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Itachi's head shot up at the forward question. Killing was second nature to him; it was like walking or riding a bike. Taking someone's life never took this much contemplation on his behalf. His hand trembled slightly as he placed the tea cup on its saucer and placed them both on the coffee table. Was he - nervous? How absurd!

Looking at Neji now, the same emotions that he felt when he first saw the man standing near the bar last night were swirling around in his chest. Simply put- he yearned for Neji. Itachi wanted to invade the man's senses, his thoughts and dreams until the only thing that Neji lived and breathed for was _him_. That silent confession hit him like a landslide.

To think that his first crush would be on a man that he would have to kill.


	7. Surrender

Neji pictured himself, back facing the classroom while he had his nose in the corner. He could hear the snickering of his classmates as they pointed and mocked him. Upon his head was a pointed hat with the word 'dunce' written on it. That was what he felt like at that moment, because only a dunce would ask, "Are you going to kill me now?" to an obvious killer.

_You really do have a death wish._ He bitterly thought to himself. The look on Itachi's face when he asked the insane question was a tad discomforting. The man looked up at him as if he were a lost child in the supermarket. Maybe it was a part of his act before he killed someone; to look as humane as possible. At that moment, Neji had the urge to reach out to him, give him a hug or a pat on the back. Anything would do because man, he looked so lost.

What happened to the strong man that had kicked his ass in the alley? Now Itachi looked as if he were having an internal battle with himself. As if an angel was on one shoulder and the devil on the other. Neji wondered who would eventually win his favor.

Regardless of what the man decided, Neji did not want anything to happen to Tenten or anyone else he cared about. With a deep sigh, he unfolded his arms and faced Itachi head on. "If you promise not to hurt Tenten, I'll leave here with you, no resistance. I would prefer for her not to find my body."

"Are you that eager to die?" Itachi asked quietly.

Neji was shocked by the man's tone of voice; it was different from the usual aloof, condescending tone that he used. "Do I really have a say in the matter?" He asked.

"You said that you did not plan on telling anyone about what you saw. Why?"

The answer was on the tip of his tongue, yet Neji was not willing to admit it to Itachi, let alone himself. It was wrong, all of it was wrong. He shouldn't even be having this conversation so casually. Neji's gaze shifted away before he answered. "I'm not aware of the circumstances surrounding what happened and I would look like an idiot if I jumped to conclusions."

Because he was looking off to the side, he failed to catch the brief look on Itachi's face before he shoved the emotion aside. "Why are you making excuses for me?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not!" Neji answered defensively. Even though it was pretty obvious that it was a lie. He knew it, Itachi knew it, and hell the world's biggest idiot knew it.

Itachi stood up from his seat causing Neji to face him again. Slowly, he made his way to where the brunette was sitting. The Hyuga watched his every move; he had the gracefulness of a jungle cat - a deadly predator. When he was standing only a few paces from the chair he opened his blazer to reveal the gun in its holster. Itachi watched Neji's reaction, taking in every flicker of his eyes, and tightening of his jaws. Yet, again he saw no fear, only acceptance.

In the face of death was when a person revealed their true self and the moments before death were when Itachi really got to know a person. In that instance he learned more about Neji than he ever would by holding a conversation with the man. Neji yearned for an escape from his confines, his _cage_ , and wanted Itachi to be his savior- in a sense. The raven was not shocked by the revelation; it had been there all of this time. From the night he saw him in the club, to their scuffle in the alley and even now.

"Why did you come to my hotel that night?" Itachi needed to be sure. "What were your expectations?"

Still staring at the gun, Neji answered. "Sex with a random guy that I just met in the club."

Gritting his teeth, Itachi placed his hands on both of the chair's armrests and leveled his face to Neji's. "Answer me truthfully." The dangerous edge to his voice was unmistakable.

_Because when I first gazed into your dark eyes I wanted to get lost in them forever. Fuck, I can't say that._ Instead he said, "I felt a magnetic pull towards you...It's hard to explain."

"Did you feel it in the alley as well?"

Neji glowered, "Before or after you attacked me?" His patience was growing thin and he didn't really enjoy the mini interrogation session. To top it all off, Itachi was invading his personal space and the man's scent was making his head feel dizzy. Neji's eyes rose, raking slowing up Itachi's face until he reached those dark orbs. The color of a bottomless chasm.

The kiss caught them both off guard.

It was nothing short of a paradox, the way the two men responded so eagerly to the unexpected kiss. Without breaking away, Neji placed his arms around Itachi's neck and stood up. There was no need to battle for dominance. They were equals - both wanting to get lost in the pleasure. Itachi's hands never lingered on one area for more than a second. They started in Neji's hair, then his shoulders and finally stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants.

A loud groan passed through Neji's lips when he felt a skillful hand grip his erection.

-o0o-

In the guest room, Tenten got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase. "Looks like I'm going to need these." She said as she pulled out a pair of earbuds.

Once she was back in bed she smiled contentedly to herself after slipping them on. She whispered, "Take one for the team, Neji."

-o0o-

Itachi relished in the way Neji responded so beautifully to him. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right -Kami-Sama it felt so right. There was a couch close by, and Neji's bedroom was surely right down the hall. All he had to do was choose which one he would prefer and have his way with the man. But he could not allow things to go too far.

Reluctantly, he removed his hands from his sweatpants. With a low growl, Neji protested the action and reached for the zipper of Itachi's slacks. Then he caught a glimpse of the gun out of the corner of his eye and quickly retreated. It was a painful reminder of the reality of the situation that they were in.

Taking a step back, Neji closed his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. "You really did kill him..." he said mostly to himself, but Itachi heard him. There was no denying it; he was a killer.

"Neji I-"

"Why did you do it? Out of pleasure? Out of necessity? Protection?" Neji tried to keep his voice as level as possible. "Just tell me."

"Why should I? It wouldn't change the fact that I killed someone."

"I know that you did not do it out of pleasure. Last night when you kicked me out of your room it was out of concern, wasn't it? You think I'm too fragile or some shit just because I've never been intimate with anyone?" Neji honestly had no idea how he came to those conclusions, but he was going to just run with it. "Even tonight in the alley, you could have easily killed me. But you didn't...and you won't."

Itachi had no clue when or how he went from wanting to kill Neji to just wanting him, but it happened. He graced the man with a genuine smile. "You're right, Neji. I do not kill for pleasure. Nor will I kill you." In a matter of seconds his smile morphed into his usual mask of indifference. "But who could ever love a monster like me?"

Without waiting for an answer Itachi headed for the front door and walked out leaving Neji standing there alone.

If he would have stayed long enough he would have heard Neji's answer.

"I could."

* * *

_Kisame stormed out of Madara's office with a look of disgust on his face. He had been approached by the man five years ago with an invitation to join the Akatsuki. The pay was pretty decent and who didn't like getting paid for something they enjoyed doing? A fucking imbecile that's who!_

_The man only had one condition on his behalf; keep his identity a secret from the other members. Kisame never questioned him on his reasoning for doing so, he honestly didn't care. Five years, he had carried out his jobs alone. For five fucking years. No matter how difficult they were. But now Madara decided to team him up with someone. A thirteen year old boy at that!_

_The large man growled as he snatched open the door to his truck and got in. Apparently, the boy was Madara's own nephew. Kisame had never truly understood the concept of 'family'; his father ran off when he was an infant. His mother ditched him at the steps of the local orphanage when he was a toddler. So at a very young age he taught himself to rely on himself only._

_Humans were selfish, fickle creatures. It was better to walk through life alone in his opinion._

_Although, he would not deny that he felt a little ill when Madara told him about the boy's first solo mission. Shimura Danzo was a well-known pedophile and despite his old age he was far from a decrepit old man. It was a suicide mission, simple as that._

_Kisame knew that it wasn't his responsibility, yet he just didn't feel right allowing the boy to walk into that lion's den alone._

_Parking his car two blocks from Danzo's estate, Kisame grabbed Samehada from the backseat and moved stealthily to his destination. Well as stealthily as someone of his stature could be. The Akatsuki had been trying to assassinate the man for years now, but he was always two steps ahead of them. It would seem that Madara was growing desperate now._

_He was surprised once he made it to the side gate of the estate that there were no guards standing there. Normally, the place was surrounded like a freaking fortress. Still, he remained in the shadows and watched his surroundings._

_The courtyard was completely empty and he actually walked straight into the mansion without any disruptions. It was...odd. The mansion was eerily quiet as he slowly made his way up the stairs, his long sword gripped tightly in his hands. Years of underground work made him wary of how quiet it was. If it were a trap would he be willing to get himself killed over some brat?_

_It was too late now, and he wasn't leaving until he did what he came to do._

_As he finally reached the top of the stairs he could smell the strong metallic scent of blood in the air. There were bodies, several of them lining the hallway. Quickly, he counted twenty of Danzo's guards. Not one of them was alive._

_The trail of bodies ended at the master's bedroom, the door was opened and Kisame could make out a small form lying in the middle of the floor. He had witnessed some pretty fucked up things in his life, but nothing, absolutely nothing prepared him for the sight._

_It was hard to tell if the carpet had always been red or if it was because of all the blood. Once in the room, he could see Danzo - well he thought it was the man- lying in the bed- dead. With a grimace, Kisame took in his 'partner's' condition. He was completely naked, and bruised all over, but the rise and fall of his chest let him know that he was still alive._

_Kisame grabbed one of Danzo's coats from his closet and wrapped the child in it. During the walk back to his car he could hear the boy crying in his arms._

_"Don't worry kid, you're safe."_

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the front door, and Kisame did not even bother getting up to answer it. A moment passed before the door was opened and Itachi was walking through it. The Uchiha was the only person who knew where he laid his head and it was not the first time that he stopped by unexpectedly.

"Itachi. What brings you here at," Kisame glanced at the digital clock on his wall. "2am?"

The man in question stared blankly at the massive fish tank that took up majority of his living room. There were actual levels to "Itachi's blank stares" and only his partner was capable of reading all of them. After ten years of working together, they had a bond that neither of them would ever openly admit to. Right now, he was serving him with the, "self-pitying" look. It was a look that Kisame had not seen since Itachi was sixteen.

With a low chuckle, he got up from his couch and stood next to the raven. They both watched as the fish swam serenely. "These are new." Itachi finally spoke up.

"Had them imported from Kiri." Kisame admired the cerulean blue fish. "Of course, I had to pull a few strings."

"Hn."

In a gesture of endearment, he roughly patted the younger man on his back. "So, you haven't paid me a visit in a while. Not since Sasuke started asking about the bird and the bees." The large man chuckled. He was the only member of Akatsuki that knew of Sasuke's existence. Although they had never officially met, Kisame had helped the two brothers out in more ways than one.

Usually, Itachi would give the man a glare that could freeze hell over, but he did not mind at the moment. He had assumed that as the years passed so would the void inside of him. Ten years was more than enough time for him to be accustomed to his predicament. But, it had only been suffocating him, steadily eating away at his insides until he was hollow. Hollow would be the perfect way to describe him; well until he saw Neji. It was almost immediate - the completion that he felt when their gazes first locked.

Kisame didn't know exactly what was going through Itachi's mind, but if he was giving off the "self-pitying' look, he could only imagine. So instead of waiting for the man to speak up -which would be possibly never- he decided to just wing it.

"You know," Kisame slid him a glance out the corner of his eye. "You aren't like the other members. We all had shitty childhoods, not saying that you didn't! But we never really had parents or any crap like that." He knew that he was rambling now, but it was how he got his point across. "You were raised in a pretty stable household with a mom and a dad, the whole bit. You were thrown into this life head on; no warning, no nothing. So of course you would want to go back to that sense of normalcy. Me, Hidan, Sasori, hell even Deidara. We all signed up for this shit! We don't have anything to go back to or someone to even go home to!" Kisame was yelling now. "Who cares if you've done some fucked up shit, Itachi?! None of this was your choice! Unlike the rest of us, you have a fucking soul! Only a person with a soul could sacrifice so much just to keep their brat of a little brother comfortable! This job man... we've seen some fucked up things- we've DONE some fucked up things! Things that nightmares were made of. But forget about all that, for once in your self- righteous life, do something for your fucking self!"

Once the speech was over Kisame blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Listen to me blabbering like an old fool. Never thought I would be like this at only 29!"

"You're 39, Kisame." Itachi said the corners of his lips were slightly tilted upwards.

"Same difference!"

Itachi let out a deep rumble in his chest, after a moment Kisame realized that he was actually laughing. Slowly, the large man turned his head to take in the sight. He watched in both astonishment and wariness as the man's shoulder's shook with the vigorous laughter- that was borderline maniacal. He felt as if he were witnessing a once in a lifetime comet all by himself- no one was going to believe him if he told them.

Absently, Kisame scolded himself for not having Samehada on hand. If Itachi was laughing surely he was intending to go on a killing spree, right? Seeing that he was the only person in the vicinity that made him the first to go. Then he glanced at his fish as they continued to swim, oblivious to the danger before them. _If Itachi even attempts to harm my fish!_

Once the laughing stopped, Itachi looked as if he had just yawned rather than cackled. It was mildly disturbing.

"Shit Itachi, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

Itachi sighed tiredly and headed for the exit. He had gotten what he'd come for. Before he walked out of the door, he looked back at his partner -his only friend- of ten years. "Thank you, Kisame." And he left.

Kisame scratched the side of his head in confusion and just stared at the door that his partner just walked out of. Now the dull stares he could handle. As creepy as it was, he could also deal with the maniacal laughing, but there was no way in hell that he was going to put up with Itachi saying...thank you. "What the fuck is the world coming to?"

* * *

It had felt like the longest weekend of Neji's life, but now it was finally over. Sunday morning came, and Tenten had to return to her campus. Now he was home alone trying to get his mind off of the dark-haired man that had been the main focus of his attention since he met him. After, he was left standing in his living room - with an erection- he took the longest shower in history.

He wanted to wash away the scent of cedar wood that seemed to linger long after Itachi left his apartment. The man's touch left a tingling sensation on every inch of Neji's body. He had convinced himself that if he scrubbed hard enough he could wipe it all away from his memory.

But who could ever forget a man like Itachi Uchiha?

After dropping TenTen off at the airport, Neji skimmed through the local papers and news channels for anything on a murder Saturday night. A part of him was not surprised to see that nothing of the sort was mentioned. Not yet anyway. Itachi's admittance to not killing out of pleasure had Neji momentarily enraged. Who would force Itachi to do such a thing? He felt an irrational sense of rage at whoever was responsible then again he reminded himself not to jump to conclusions. Surely, Itachi could handle himself, he was a big boy.

Several times, he tried to figure out why he cared so much about anything concerning the man. It was infuriating not being able to comprehend your thoughts and emotions toward a person; he was supposed to be a genius. A prodigy is what they proclaimed him as. Yet, here he was struggling to identify with his emotions towards someone.

With an exasperated sigh, Neji reached for his laptop and decided to kill - no pun intended - some time by working on a few projects that were due weeks from now. It was late now, almost midnight to be precise. Tomorrow he had classes bright and early; he also had to train with Hinata. "Back to my boring life." He droned.

It wasn't long before he lost interest in his studies and opened up a new tab.

Swiftly, his fingers typed in the desired website. The website that he had never thought about visiting before in his life. When he was on the official home page, he scrolled through endless pictures and videos of men engaging in sex with other men. Neji did not dare look up porn websites while he was under Hiashi's roof. But now, he lived alone so he saw no point in being discreet about it.

Majority of the videos had bizarre titles like, "Hot slutty twink fucked hard". Frowning, Neji opened another tab and typed in the word 'twink'. His search lead him to a website dedicated to shedding light on homosexual terms and their meanings.

"A stereotypical twink is between the ages of 18-22 and has little to no body hair..." Pausing, Neji recalled what Akio said about the title of one of his films with bears. Maybe he was not referring to the actual furry mammals. He decided to look up the word on the website's search engine. It did not take him long to realize that the man was definitely not referring to Smokey the Bear type bears but instead large hairy men. Though, he was still not interested in allowing a...'bear' to fuck him. Nor was he interested in twinks.

The only person that he was interested in was...

"No, not going to think about that asshole." He muttered to himself.

Instead, he continued to research different terms. Fifteen minutes later and he felt as if he knew enough to browse through porn videos and know what the titles meant. He also came across a helpful article on prepping; shit could get ugly if you did not prep.

Faintly, he wondered if Itachi was really that experienced; would he be a gentle lover? Shaking his head, Neji knew that Itachi was anything but gentle. If anything the man would be fierce, yet passionate.

The video Neji eventually chose started off with a little kissing then eventually a blowjob. He of course was familiar with the concept of giving/receiving a blowjob even though he had never experienced it. Without really trying to he imagined himself as the one on his knees while he sucked Itachi off. Neji tried to think about the kinds of faces and sounds that the man would make. Was he vocal? There was nothing more attractive than a usually stoic person fully succumbing to pleasure.

Shifting uncomfortably, Neji glanced at the bulge in his jeans. To think that he was more turned on by thinking about sex with Itachi rather than watching the two men going at it on his laptop screen. Frankly, he found the film to be rather dull. Everything was all wrong: The setting - like who fucks in a pizza parlor? The cheesy music that was playing in the background and even the men were all wrong.

Neji decided to just close out all of the tabs and put his laptop away. It was late and instead of fantasizing he needed to be sleeping.

He was in the middle of undressing for bed when there was a knock at his door. Deciding to not bother with putting his shirt back on he went to answer the door. The closer he drew to the door, his heartbeat quickened with excitement. That could only be one person at this hour...

It was difficult to explain the contentment that he felt when he opened the door and Itachi was standing there. No words were exchanged; he just moved to the side and allowed the man entry.

Hesitantly, as if testing the waters, Itachi stepped over the threshold, his eyes never leaving Neji's. If words were spoken Neji couldn't tell; his heart was loud enough to blot out all sound it was hammering so loudly in his chest.

With his foot, Itachi closed the door and leaned against it. The fervency of his gaze made Neji feel like a deer caught in headlights-he was so entranced.

"Do you know why I kicked you out of my hotel room that night?" Itachi asked his voice deceptively calm.

Not trusting his voice, Neji just shook his head. He took a step closer and could literally feel the man's body heat radiating off of him in waves. Roughly, Itachi gripped the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him flush against his body. "Because, I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Well actually," Neji cleared his throat. "I did a little research and it hurts for everyone's first time. It's perfectly natural."

Suddenly, Itachi reversed their positions and pressed Neji against the door. Slowly, achingly slow, he trailed kisses from Neji's neck to his ear. "There are other ways that I can hurt you." He bit down hard on his sensitive earlobe causing the man to moan loudly. "Physically." The kisses continued until he reached Neji's temple. "Mentally." Then he captured his lips in a tender kiss.

It was nothing like their first two kisses; this time it felt as if the raven was trying to convey all of his thoughts and emotions into the act. Neji felt his desires, but also his guilt that was as heavy as an anchor. The depth of his emotions filled him with sorrow, but what could he do to ease the man's pain?

Itachi finally broke the kiss. "Emotionally." He said quietly.

"Then why did you come?" Neji hated how unsteady his voice sounded. Their bodies were still very close and it was having a huge effect on him.

"I'm selfish." Itachi said. "I know that I'm bad for you, but it doesn't stop me from wanting you."

"Stop acting like I'm some porcelain doll, Itachi!" He was at his wit's ends. "I am the _only_ one that can make that decision for me! You say that you want me? Well, I want you too, so now what?"

When Itachi didn't answer, Neji continued. "Do you think me fragile? Something to be treated with care?" His pale eyes hardened. "I can assure you that I can handle whatever you've got!"

Itachi took a step back. "Okay."

"I told you- wait okay? That's it?" Knitting his eyebrows together, Neji pushed himself off the door and gave the man a questioningly look. _Well that was anticlimactic._ He thought to himself.

"I assume that the door directly ahead leads to your room." Itachi casually asked.

Still confused, Neji nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well are we going to stand here and talk or are we going to find out how much of me you can truly _handle_?" He drawled.

* * *

Neji closed his eyes and let his head fall back against his pillow as Itachi nibbled and licked all the way down his body. Once they were in his bedroom, he soon realized that Itachi was not the gentle type - not by a long shot.

He had thought the man was joking when he asked him where he kept his dress ties. So he decided to humor him and tell him that he kept them in his closet. After grabbing two of his ties - his favorite ones he might add - Itachi pushed him down on the bed and tied him to his headboard. Now here he lay, completely naked and at the mercy of Itachi Uchiha.

"Neji, you must know that once I have you," Itachi ran his eyes over the gorgeous man that lay before him. "There is no turning back." His voice husky with arousal.

"I understand."

Neji Hyuga was unaware of how those two words spoken in the heat of passion sealed his fate.

TBC


	8. Fifty Shades of Itachi

_Neji had thought the man was joking when he asked him where he kept his dress ties. So he decided to humor him and tell him that he kept them in his closet. After grabbing two of his ties - his favorite ones he might add - Itachi pushed him down on the bed and tied him to his headboard. Now here he lay, completely naked and at the mercy of Itachi Uchiha._

_"Neji, you must know that once I have you," He ran his eyes over the gorgeous man that lay before him. "There is no turning back." His voice husky with arousal._

_"I understand."_

_Neji Hyuga was unaware of how those two words spoken in the heat of passion sealed his fate._

Lifting his head from his pillow, Neji looked at the man that stood at the foot of his bed. Itachi was shirtless and his black pants were still on. While Neji was completely naked with his arms tied to the headboard.

Anticipation tingled through him like electrical sparks. Excitement poured out him like sunshine through fine white linen; he glowed from the inside out. This rush was more intense than the one he felt in the tawdry alley. Heart pounding, mouth suddenly dry, he looked down and could see that his excitement was very apparent. Momentarily forgetting that his hands were tied he tried to sooth that ache, but came up short.

"Not yet." Itachi's voice was velvety smooth as he ran his gaze over Neji's naked form.

"Will I need a safe word?" Neji lightly joked.

Something indescribable gleamed in his onyx eyes before he answered. "No," He crawled on the bed and hovered over Neji. "Please, will do for now."

Neji scoffed. "Please? You're insane if you think I'll ever beg."

"Hn." Was Itachi's only reply. Leaning down, he kissed Neji's chin -purposely avoiding his lips- then the kiss descended to his shoulder where he lightly nipped it.

Neji could feel callouses on Itachi's fingers when he traced feather like touches over the hard ridges and contours of his muscles. The touches were cautious, almost experimental and Neji absolutely hated it. He didn't necessarily dislike the man's tenderness; it just wasn't what he wanted.

The faint kisses and touches continued and Neji was growing impatient. "I told you that I wasn't fragile, Itachi. You don't have to compromise for me."

Itachi placed a kiss on the inside of Neji's thigh. "You know the magic word."

"You can't be serious!" Glowering, Neji pulled at the binds on his wrist. "Is this what you were referring to by hurting me? If anything you have only succeeded in boring me." He thought that if he taunted the man his pride would get the better of him and he would react. But he was wrong.

The Uchiha lowered his head until his mouth was directly over the man's arousal. "That's not the word."

Neji gritted his teeth. "Itachi just do it already!" Again he tried to yank his hands free from their binds; however they wouldn't budge - Itachi had made sure of that. He watched in barely contained frustration as Itachi kissed and ran his tongue around his arousal.

"Not until you say it." Itachi whispered in between kisses.

Feeling the puffs of the man's hot breath along his shaft added to the crumbling of his resolve. But it was when the raven finally ran his tongue along the slit, licking the gossamer of pre-cum that had accumulated there that he relented. "Please..." His voice barely above a whisper, but could still be heard in the silent bedroom.

Yet it wasn't enough. "Louder!" Itachi ordered harshly.

"Please Itachi!"

Smirking in satisfaction, Itachi suckled and licked before completely taking him in his mouth.

Neji should have felt ashamed by the wanton moan that passed his lips, but it couldn't be helped. Spreading his legs wider, he thrust his hips upward and Itachi placed a hand on his stomach to keep him in place. The length of his spine arched off of the mattress when he felt Itachi's nose brush against his stomach. His arms yanked painfully against the ties. "Fuck!"

Itachi hummed as he continued to bob his head up and down on Neji's hardened length. His eyes never leaving the man's face as he continued to suck him. Neji's analytical mind could not process anything coherent at the moment; his thoughts were all jumbled up. The only thing that he could comprehend was that nineteen years of his life had been a waste. How in the hell was he 'living' without experiencing this?

He felt Itachi's hand slide between his cheeks and trace the curve of his ass back to his balls. Then Itachi released him with a 'pop', and chuckled at Neji's groans - whines- of protest.

"You've never been with _anyone_?"

"No."

"Not even a woman?" Itachi sucked on two of his slender fingers in a blasé manner as he waited on the man's answer. Removing, the now slick digits from his mouth he lowered them while he kept his eyes on Neji.

"No..." He knitted his brows together. "Why?"

Itachi roughly grabbed his ankles and placed his legs around his waist and leaned in to capture Neji's lips in a kiss. Slow and savoring turned into fast and hungry as the kiss deepened. Neji felt Itachi's fingers circling his entrance before sliding to the second knuckle. Reading those online articles 'somewhat' prepared him for the burning sensation he felt as the man pressed his fingers in deeper.

"To think that I'm the first person to witness you like this." Itachi said breaking the kiss. "The first person to see your face when I find it."

Still trying to adjust to the two foreign digits inside of him, his voice was throaty when he asked, "Find what?" Sudden pleasure whip-lashed through Neji intense enough to jolt him; his eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Better than I imagined." Itachi murmured as he continued his ministrations.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Hmm this?" He added more pressure to the bundle of nerves. Neji thrashed wildly against the mattress in ecstasy. Thick, dark lashes shuttered his pale eyes as he closed them and reveled in the pleasure. Craving harder contact, he jerked his hips into the warmth of Itachi's palm causing his headboard to rattle.

Itachi knew that pleasure: When his body was so overrun with verdant desire that he could barely function beyond the moment and his own urgency. The third finger slipped in unnoticed as the stretching continued. He leaned over, nipped at his mouth and along his jaw line, tickling his ear he breathed softly against it. "Don't hold back!" He demanded.

Neji's only response was a pant and guttural moan as his orgasm hit him hard like a freight train. He painfully bit his bottom lip when he felt Itachi's warm mouth surrounding him again, taking in his essence as if it were an elixir of the gods.

"Please..." Neji managed to whisper out in a hoarse broken sigh.

Answering his unvoiced request, Itachi moved up to take his mouth in a heated kiss. Neji moaned softly into his mouth tasting his own essence mingled in with his own unique taste. He felt slightly disturbed; was it normal to get aroused by the taste of himself on another's lips? Theoretically, the very thought of it should have disgusted him, but it didn't. If anything he felt as if it bonded them - in a warped sense.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi slipped his fingers out and stood up. Neji's hands were untied; the silk ties slid down his arms sending goosebumps up his spine. Faintly, he heard the cap to a bottle being opened followed by a squelching sound. A few moments later, the bed shifted, but his gaze remained on the stark white ceiling until Itachi's face came into view. His dark hair was loose now; spilling over his shoulders and lightly caressing his chest as Itachi stretched out along the length of his body.

"Neji," Itachi placed his hands on either side of the man's face. "Remember. No turning back."

Neji's eyes were heavily lidded and unfocused as he stared dazedly at the man above him. He could only move his head in affirmation. His senses had melded into one complete and total wave of pleasure and all he could do was succumb to them.

No gentleness, no hesitation. It was unnecessary because Neji was his equal - a mirror image of his own desire. Crying out at the blunt intrusion, Neji dug his nails deep, piercing the skin of Itachi's back. While the latter closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Like the last gasp of a dying man - that connection was everything.

Briefly, Itachi commended himself for bringing lube. It would have been damn near impossible to enter Neji without. In theory he knew that virgins were tight; even though he had never experienced it for himself until now. Still, he was not prepared for it to be _that_ tight. The feeling was indescribable.

Lifting his trembling hands, Itachi slid them to the man's shoulders. He could feel his control slipping; but he couldn't let it take over.

"Are you alright?" his voice was strained. It was taking every ounce of his self-restraint to not mercilessly pound into him. In the dark recesses of his mind he could hear it - hear _him -_ encouraging him to grip his hands around Neji's slender neck and do just that.

_No, not this time - not with Neji._

Neji jerked his hips in hopes of acclimating his body to Itachi's impressive girth. The sudden movement caused an electrified reaction between the two men and their eyes locked. Wrapping his legs around the man's narrow waist, he rocked his hips again. "There's a lot of you. Move!"

Eagerly complying with the demand, he lifted Neji's hips and rocked back before thrusting deeper. He leaned forward and kissed Neji as he sped up. It didn't take long before a rhythm was created; Neji would match his thrusts with the rocking of his own hips. As the two men moved in euphoric harmony, the sadistic thoughts in Itachi's mind were completely obliterated. To see the usually formal man writhing and mewling in unabashed ecstasy was more than enough to get him off.

It was heaven - the only glimpse of heaven that his tarnished soul would have.

In one swift move, Itachi flipped their bodies over so that Neji was straddling him. Without missing a beat, his body moved in perfect time with Itachi's as if they were made for each other. Their flesh slid and glided against the other in sweet unison, so easily, and yet so violently at the same time. Itachi pressed Neji's shoulders down thrusting up into him, burying himself deep within that glorious heat, as Neji's head fell back, wanting to lose himself in the passion forever.

Neji bounced harder and harder gripping Itachi's shoulders, his hands were anywhere that was stationary enough for him to press himself downward. His moans echoed throughout the bedroom, reverberating through Itachi's mind, etching them into his memory.

_Kami, this man will be my undoing._ The ludicrous thought crossed Neji's mind as Itachi relentlessly slammed against that bundle of nerves that kept him begging for more. He could feel it in every fiber of his being; there was no turning back.

Why would he want to turn back? How could there be anything or anyone apart from this?

_I'm fucking ruined._

Gazing down at the cause of his ruin, he marveled at how his finely boned features twisted in jubilation - it was truly a sight to behold. Even the sounds of pleasure that spilled from the man's mouth were like music to his ears. Neji's admiration only lasted a few seconds before he came hard against Itachi's stomach. He was vaguely aware of feeling the man's own orgasm overtake him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

-o0o-

When Neji finally woke up it was to the sound of running water. Opening his eyes he noticed that the lights were off in his room. Blinking rapidly, he focused his eyes on the only source of light in the dark bedroom. It was coming from a small crack in the door that leads to his bathroom. He moved to sit up, but quickly regretted the action when a sharp pain shot up his back. Grimacing, he lay back down on his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow.

Things were different now - he was different now.

It was there again; the unique earthy scent that was solely Itachi. The scent was all around him. In the fabric of his pillow case, his bed sheets, in his hair. He was drowning in that aroma that filled him with warmth all the way down to his toes.

For some odd reason, his chest felt heavy, so heavy that it was almost painful. It was almost strong enough to cancel out the pain that he felt in the lower half of his body. Almost. Groaning, he pushed his face further into his pillow and lightly sniffed. He wondered what kind of cologne Itachi used or maybe it was his shampoo. Whatever it was he really enjoyed the smell of it.

Sex with Itachi had been better than he imagined. His body had been so overwhelmed with pleasure that he discarded all of his morals. His cheeks bled crimson as he thought about the way he mewled like a kitten. It was shameful to even think about how exhilarating it felt to be at the mercy of Itachi.

The door to the bathroom opened and he lifted his head to see Itachi standing there in only a pair of briefs. Neji couldn't stop himself from admiring the sheer perfection of the man. He would never admit that he felt instant relief knowing that Itachi was still there and didn't slip out after sex.

Itachi walked over to his side of the bed and extended his hand. "Come on."

Raising a fine brow, Neji stared at the offered hand and cleared his throat. "Where exactly am I going?"

"You need to soak." Itachi said. "Or it'll be very difficult for you to walk in the morning."

"Tch. The arrogance of an Uchiha never ceases to amaze me." Neji flung the covers back and attempted to raise himself up again then let out a sharp hiss before flopping back down on the bed.

Reaching down, he slung Neji's left arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. "And the pride of a Hyuga never ceases to amaze me."

The trip to the bathroom took longer than necessary. Neji was determined to walk without any assistance and Itachi decided to humor him. Ten minutes later, Neji sighed as he eased down into the hot herbal bath - without any help from anyone. Leaning his head back against the tub he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

He was expecting Itachi to climb in as well so he was surprised when the man instead sat on the ledge of the tub facing him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Neji said. "Though, I'm surprised that you're still here."

Itachi was surprised as well. When Neji fell asleep on top of him his initial response was to shove him off, grab his clothes and leave. But the very thought of doing something as ill-mannered as that towards Neji didn't sit right with him.

Instead, he just laid there and allowed his body to come down from its high - surely the odd feeling was just the after effect of an amazing orgasm. While he waited for the roaring heat to simmer, he observed Neji in his docile state. The Hyuga didn't snore, or make any other sounds in his sleep and he didn't really move that much, except for when he laid his head into the crook of Itachi's neck. Snuggled - his mind supplied him with the word. It was in the same category as cuddling and he didn't really condone that sort of intimacy prior to or after sex.

However, it would appear that when it came to Neji he did a lot of things that were out of his character. A few minutes passed, or maybe it was an hour, before Itachi finally moved the man to lie on the bed instead, but continued to observe him.

Neji lifted his hands from the water and regarded the red bruises on his wrists. By morning they would more than likely turn into a nice shade of purplish black. He would definitely have to wear long sleeves tomorrow.

He continued to look at the marks on his wrist. "Didn't know you were into bondage Itachi."

Bondage was only half of what he was truly into, but he would not mention that to Neji. Since he no longer participated in the scene and his partner was inexperienced he made sure to limit himself during sex. It had nothing to do with his feelings - or lack thereof- towards the man. Although, if Neji wouldn't mind being a willing participant he could-

No. That part of him was in the past.

"I apologize if it made you uncomfortable." He was starting to regret tying Neji up in the first place. Yet he couldn't deny that seeing someone as strong willed as Neji submit to him did turn him on immensely.

"Honestly, I thought it was kind of exciting." Neji stretched his neck from side to side to get the kinks out; he was unaware of the way the other man tensed at hearing his confession.

"When you were tied up to your headboard how did it make you feel? Explain it in detail."

Noticing the change of tone, Neji looked up and his breath hitched at the intensity of Itachi's gaze. "Well," He licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed thickly. "I suppose it made me feel...in control"

Itachi moved closer and placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face. "In control? How so?" His voice was soft.

Eye contact was the exact thing that he was trying to avoid. Staring into Itachi's eyes was like being sucked into a vortex. Neji did not understand why his Hyuga decorum would suddenly disappear when it came to Itachi. It was a smudge on his honor - allowing another man to have such an effect on him.

But who was he kidding? After his performance in the bedroom it was already clear that he was like putty in the Uchiha's hand. Still, he could pretend otherwise. Itachi didn't have to know how hooked he already was.

Squaring his shoulders, Neji hardened his gaze. "Even though you were the one doing the actual fucking it still made me feel as if I were still in control."

Itachi tilted his head. "Being controlled...made you feel in control?"

Neji frowned. "I didn't view it as you controlling me. Is that why you restrained my hands? For a sense of control?"

"Yes, that's part of the reason why."

"What is the other reason?"

Itachi stood up and grabbed a nearby towel. "I don't think you're ready to know that."

Standing up, Neji took the offered towel and got out of the tub. The soreness was still there, but it had dulled enough so he could move without any problem. After securing the towel around his waist he turned to let the water out, but Itachi was already doing so.

"I didn't take you for the considerate type." Neji realized that he honestly didn't know anything about Itachi. There was the murder of his parents - the entire population of Konoha knew about that - and the fact that he killed someone - oh shit!

How could he have forgotten about that very BIG detail? He had just willing lost his virginity to the 'sociopath in the alley'. Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom. Once in his room he looked at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning and he had a class at nine, so he had more than enough time to get some sleep.

"I see that you are no longer limping."

"Fuck you, Uchiha. I was never limping." Neji walked to his bureau and searched for a pair of pajama pants to throw on. He almost -almost- jumped out of his skin when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck

Itachi placed his hands on Neji's hips. "Fuck me huh? I don't think you're ready for another round so soon."

A second round did sound more than tempting. Though, he was still trying to grasp how it was possible for the man to have snuck up behind him so swiftly without even making a sound. Giving up on his search, Neji turned around and came face to face with Itachi's collar bone. He hadn't really paid that much attention to how taller the man was.

"Why did you do it? Neji asked Itachi.

There was no need for him to ask him what he was referring to. Itachi knew that the topic would come up again soon and he had already prepared himself for several different outcomes.

"Neji," Itachi placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "I need you to understand that there are aspects of my life that must remain secret. The only thing that I can tell you is that I will never intentionally put you in harm's way. As of now, I do not know the extent of my feelings regarding you, but I do know that I am quite fond of you. If we are to continue this...arrangement of sorts we should develop some ground rules."

"I understand." He really did. This was exactly what he wanted - sex with no strings attached. Whatever it was that Itachi was involved in had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Good. Now the rules are really simple: This arrangement between us is to remain a secret. Overly personal topics are off limits and there will be no - absolutely no negotiations about who tops during sex. So if you feel as if the position of a bottom doesn't really suit you, I suggest you keep it to yourself or find someone else. Those are my only rules."

Neji allowed all of the information to sink in. The rules did seem pretty reasonable; he also wanted the affair to remain a secret and he wasn't really into discussing his personal life with anyone. Although the last rule had struck a chord in him.

"I think the rules are acceptable. Although, just because I bottom during sex doesn't mean that you necessarily control me."

A ghost of a smile played at the corners of Itachi's mouth. "It's not completely about control. It's just what I prefer. Do not worry, I do not find you feeble or spineless. It's just that during sex that is the role I prefer."

"Okay. So should we shake hands on it? Sign a contract of some sorts?"

Itachi ran his eyes over Neji and tugged at the towel around his waist. "I know of more interesting ways that we could seal the deal."

Neji considered his options: He did have a very long day tomorrow, so he could just settle for a handshake and go to sleep or -

Before he could finish the thought Itachi ripped his towel off and crashed their lips together.

_Kami, I'm ruined._

* * *

Madara Uchiha looked out of the skyscraper window and frowned in the disgust. Konohagakure, in his opinion was a cesspool of spineless aristocratic fools that were too blinded by their own quixotic values. Even the city's atmosphere was polluted with the smell of decay, but only he could smell it. Only he could sense that the embers of the once great metropolis were slowly burning out.

He scoffed. "The will of fire. What a load of rubbish!"

"Talking to yourself again? Could you go have one of your 'episodes' somewhere else besides my office?"

Madara didn't bother turning around to acknowledge the man. Only the sound of Hiashi Hyuga's pompous monotone could grate on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. Fighting the urge to snarl in annoyance he inclined his head instead. "Hiashi, my old friend."

Hiashi closed the door to his office and locked it. It was practically the crack of dawn so there were no employees on the premises, but he wanted to be on the safe side. After hanging up his coat, he walked over to where the man was standing near the large glass window.

"Madara, your visit albeit unexpected is a pleasant surprise." The clan head lied. In actuality he was thinking of ways to punish the branch members that were a part of his security force. They were going to pay in blood for allowing the Uchiha to slip in unnoticed.

"Yes, well actually I am here to collect a debt."

"Has it been ten years already?" Hiashi took a seat at his large desk instead, the weight of his sins finally crashing down on him.

Madara finally turned around and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Actually, it's been 11 years. I had thought you would have done the noble thing and sought me out."

"Sought you out? Your very presence in my office could compromise everything that I've worked hard for!" He lowered his voice. "I've been trying to keep my distance!"

"What _you_ worked hard for? Have you forgotten who it was that secured your seat as head of the clan?"

Hiashi looked down at his trembling hands. He had thought that he could just put everything behind him. Ten years had been the agreement, but he had convinced himself that by that time it wouldn't matter.

"So tell me," Madara had a hint of amusement in his voice. "How is the boy? What was his name again?"

"Neji. His name is Neji."

"Yes, Neji. I hear he's quite the prodigy. Surely, you haven't been allowing such a fine young boy to go to waste. I'm sure that I can make room for him in my ranks." He chuckled darkly.

"You will keep your distance! I will give you what we agreed on, but you will stay away from my family!"

Madara laughed dryly. "Save your empty threats, Hiashi. And since when did family mean anything to you? You didn't mind sacrificing family for your own selfish needs. Besides, your payment is a year late so I will be taking an extra form of payment."

Hiashi closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "What will the extra payment be?" He bit out tersely.

"That will be discussed at a later time." Madara headed for the door. "I'll send Hidan to pick up the payment we agreed on - you remember him right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will personally collect the other payment when the time comes." He opened the door to the clan's head office before walking out he peered over his shoulder. "Maybe next time you'll reconsider before you make a deal with the devil."

Madara walked out of the revolving doors of Hyuga Inc. and got into the backseat of a black luxury car. Once he was inside, the car pulled off.

"Where to now?" The driver asked.

Tapping a finger on his bottom lip, Madara contemplated his next move. "Since we're in the neighborhood, how about we pay my two nephews a visit? It has been a while since you saw them, Obito."

The man, Obito smiled darkly. "Yes, it has been a while."

 


	9. Plot Thickens

_They stood in front of a building, the acid scent of cigars, alcohol, sweat and lust_ _overlaid everything. Raucous calls from both men and women rolled out in greeting. The door was guarded by a large male wearing a crisp tuxedo and bow tie. His attire was a harsh contrast against the seemingly dilapidated building. When they walked up, the door man nodded curtly at them and opened the door._

_"Come, Hikaru." The older man placed his hand on the small of his companion's back and led him inside._

_It was dark inside and they went down a dark hallway lined with closed doors. The sounds of sex and violence drifted out from behind the doors as they made their way to the main theater._

_The theater was a grand sight to behold despite the appearance on the outside. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and a large stage shrouded by red velvet curtains. The two men sat a table right before the stage, a reserved sign and a bottle of wine set before them._

_Men and a smattering amount of women dressed in expensive garbs sat around and sipped on wine._

_Satoshi Iwasaki looked over at his young companion for the evening and smiled. He lifted a strand of dark hair and tucked it behind a delicate ear. "Hikaru, did you know that your name means radiance?"_

_A sixteen year old Itachi returned the smile. "No. I was unaware."_

_"Frankly, I think the name suits you. You are truly a handsome youth."_

_"Thank you."_

_The lights in the theater dimmed and the crowd quieted once the curtain was opened revealing a medieval cage. A tall muscular man came out on the stage; he was only wearing pants and a leather mask. The man stood still, waiting until another man came out, crawling forward on hands and knees. He was naked, fully aroused and held a riding crop between his teeth. His gaze filled with adoration and submission as he stared at the man before him._

_Itachi watched in unblinking interest as the man stopped at the other's feet and sat backwards on his knees, face titled up so that the larger man could take the crop. A blonde woman dressed in a red Lolita dress came out on stage carrying a velvet cushion. Itachi raised from his seat a little, trying to see what was on the cushion._

_"Nipple clamps and a fleschette," Satoshi explained patiently._

_The raven darted a quick glance at him, looking slightly suspicious. Then he looked back at the stage to see that the smaller man was now in the cage. Loud groans filled the theater as the performance went on. Itachi had to remind himself that he was on a mission - his first solo mission since Danzo- and he needed to stay on his toes. Kisame was counting on him and he wouldn't let his partner down._

_Their client had a personal grudge with Mr. Iwasaki and wanted the man to be killed in the most humiliating way possible. After a few weeks of tailing the billionaire, Itachi learned that he frequented this establishment. He had been under the impression that it was a regular whorehouse so he was not expecting anything like this._

_The show passed fairly quickly, small rivulets of blood sliding towards the edge of the stage and dripping to the floor as the larger man lightly cut into the naked, and now clamped, man._

_"I think we've seen enough for tonight. Shall we?" Satoshi stood up and held out his hand._

_Itachi flicked a glance to the stage again, where the men had left, a lull before the next act begun. Taking the older man's hand he was lead upstairs to a black door that stood at the far end of the hallway._

_Glancing around the room, Itachi took in all of the whips, chains and other tools that aligned the walls. A cage similar to the one that was on stage was there as well._

_When the door was shut and locked, Satoshi chuckled. "Normally, a consent form is necessary before we proceed, but I think that you will like what I have planned for you, Hikaru."_

_"Mr. Satoshi, did you know that your name means, wise?" Itachi asked._

_"Yes of course." He smiled darkly. "Now undress and do it neatly!"_

_"Frankly, I think the name couldn't be any further from the truth. You see, I find you most unwise."_

_"Why you insolent little shit! I said undress now!" His voice thundered throughout the room._

_Itachi calmly picked up a leather whip and faced the man with a gleam in his ebony eyes. "Mrs. Iwasaki sends her regards."_

_-o0o-_

_"You're fidgeting."_

_Kisame shot an irritated glance to the redhead that sat in the passenger seat of his truck. "For the last time! I am not fidgeting!"_

_"Relax," Sasori looked out of the window. "Itachi knows what he is doing. He's almost surpassed you."_

_"The kid is good, but don't take it that far!"_

_Sasori continued to watch for any signs of the Uchiha; he would never admit that he was also fidgeting, but in his own way. Two hours had passed since Itachi entered the building._

_He had seen the aftermath of Itachi's first solo mission and was aware of how capable the boy was. Still, there was a chance that being in that sort of environment could be triggering. But they were assassins; so there was no point in babying Itachi._

_Besides, the raven would murder them all if they ever attempted to coddle him._

_"Hey! Is that him?"_

_The two men watched as a figure turned the corner and neared their location. Itachi approached the truck and climbed in the back seat._

_Two sets of eyes were on him the instance he closed the door. "How'd it go?! Did he touch you? I swear I'll fucking kill everyone in that shit hole if..."_

_"Kisame." Sasori dryly interrupted. "As you can see he is in perfect condition. So don't have an aneurysm."_

_"Here," Itachi held out a manila folder. "I have the pictures the client requested. I also made sure not to leave any evidence behind."_

_Sasori took the folder and looked at the pictures. Satoshi Iwasaki was naked, gagged, and hanging upside down from the ceiling. There were metal clamps tied on his nipples as well._

_"You seem to have outdone yourself, Itachi." Sasori handed the pictures to Kisame who frowned upon seeing them._

_"Holy shit! That looks painful."_

_As the trio made their way back to headquarters, Itachi stared at the red laminated business card in his hand._

* * *

Since his parents' death, Naruto would have different fantasies about how growing up with them would have been like. One of his favorites was when they would sit together at the table, laugh and enjoy good food. He had figured that all families were like that during shared meals, but obviously he was wrong.

That morning had started off great. He woke up next to the boy that he loved and the smell of bacon. Naruto loved bacon - not as much as ramen - but it was in the top three of other things that he loved. So after freshening up, he and his favorite thing besides ramen and bacon, made their way down the stairs. Itachi actually said "Good morning" instead of "Hn.", Sasuke returned the morning greeting with a "Hn.", but regardless it was better than the brother's usual exchange.

Yes. Monday had started to look like a really great day.

That was until the doorbell rang. The day practically went downhill from there.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced around the dining room. Everyone was quiet, but the tension was palpable, giving the air around the room a soft glow. Hesitantly, he picked up his fork and took a bite of his eggs ignoring the few pieces of shell. Itachi had been pissed off when he had to make more food for the two unexpected guests and it showed in his cooking.

The two unexpected guests were Madara and Obito Uchiha. The blonde had never met the two men; he only knew that Madara was Itachi and Sasuke's uncle. His boyfriend never really discussed his family; it was one of those topics that they tried to avoid. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Sasuke kept his eyes on his older brother that sat across from him.

Naruto had purposely avoided Itachi's gaze, or anywhere in his vicinity. He could feel the killing intent practically oozing off of the man and despite being a tad hyperactive; Naruto's instincts were very acute. So he planned on keeping his mouth shut and enjoy his burnt bacon and shell infested eggs.

Finally, Madara broke the silence. "Sasuke, I hear you'll be starting your senior year in a few weeks. Are you excited?" The man sounded sincere but only Itachi and Obito could tell that it was false.

Tearing his gaze from his brother, Sasuke nodded his head at his uncle. "Yeah. I guess."

"Excellent!" Madara smiled. "And your friend here Naruto, will he also be a senior this year?"

At the sound of his name, Naruto nearly dropped his fork but he quickly recovered. He felt a hard nudge in his side indicating that he should respond and he swallowed his eggs harshly down his throat before doing so. "Yes sir, Mr. Madara sir!" He could hear Sasuke suck his teeth in annoyance at his response.

The head Uchiha laughed lightly. It was a very hollow sound that sounded off to anyone who listened closely. "No need to call me 'sir', Naruto." He gave the teenager a contemplative look. "If you don't mind me asking what is your family's name?"

"Namikazi. My mother was an Uzumaki."

"I can assume from your use of past tense that your parents are no longer living?"

"No sir." He scratched the back of his head. "They died when I was only 2."

"Oh my dear boy, such a pity. Who looks after you now?" Madara feigned sincerity so perfectly.

"My Godfather, Perv...I mean Jiraiya Sannin."

At the sound of the author's name, Madara's shoulders briefly tensed before he regained his composure. The slip up went unnoticed.

"Well Naruto, it's good to hear that you have someone who cares for you."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Madara!"

Itachi watched his uncle, as emotionally engaged in the scene before him as he would be if he was watching a badly acted play. Actually, that summed up Madara nicely: a bad play that never ended. There was never any logic to anything Madara did. He acted in the moment.

The raven knew that his uncle did not give a flying fuck about Naruto; it was all a part of the game he played with people. Madara had the unique ability to look into the depths of one's soul and learn their insecurities and desires. Once he obtained them he could play anyone like a fiddle. It was what he did to a thirteen year old Itachi and every other member in the Akatsuki.

Itachi could feel Obito's eyes boring into the side of his face, but he purposely ignored the distant relative that he absolutely loathed. Obito was as loyal to Madara as Cerberus the three headed dog was to his master Hades. It was a blind devotion; the kind of loyalty that could never be bought but earned.

"Itachi, how is _work_ coming along?"

Itachi's grip on his fork tightened and he could feel the silverware bending in his hand. Everyone's eyes were on him now -except Naruto who was staring at his eggs like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Work is work." He tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible.

"I heard you were able to close out the Salamander deal without a hitch. That's quite impressive."

"You seem to hear a lot of things, _uncle_."

That response only caused the other man to chuckle. After that brief exchange all talking ceased at the breakfast table that morning. Once everyone had eaten - only Naruto bothered to eat - the two teenagers cleared the table.

Any other time, Itachi would have to threaten the two boys to tidy up after meals, but they had been all too eager to do the chore. It was their way of avoiding any more awkward conversations. Itachi wished it were that easy for him.

He stood up from the table and faced his uncle. "Madara, I would like to have a word with you...alone."

"Of course." Madara stood up as well and placed a reassuring hand on Obito's shoulder. "No worries. Go start the car, this won't take long."

With a quick bow, Obito left the mansion.

Madara followed Itachi into the upstairs study so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by any eavesdroppers. The study was where Fugaku, their father, would spend majority of his time when he wasn't at work. Sasuke never went anywhere near their parents' bedroom, or the study; so Itachi knew that they would not be interrupted.

When they were in the study, Madara ran one of his fingers across the large desk in distaste. "Surely, you could hire a maid to dust the place, Itachi."

Itachi ignored the slight and got to the point. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Madara smiled, that damned smile. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay my nephews a visit."

"Cut the bullshit!" He growled.

Just one more step and he could end it all. All he had to do was grab the letter opener on the desk and stab the older man in his throat. But that would make a lot of mess. Snapping the man's neck would be a better option. Itachi took a step closer, his intentions shone brightly in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten about what happened the last time you tried to kill me, Itachi?" Madara asked quietly.

How could he forget? Itachi had been seventeen and arrogant the last time he challenged his uncle. His foolishness almost cost Sasuke his life and he had vowed to never be that stupid again. Still, seeing Madara here now, so close made him want to take the risk all over again.

Madara continued. "I know that you hate me, Itachi. But it doesn't have to be like this."

"I don't care about you enough to hate you."

"Be that as it may, I still care about you and your brother." Breathing out a tired sigh, Madara paced the floor. "The Uchiha family was once the most feared clan in Konoha, but look at us now. We - you, I, Sasuke, and Obito- are the last of our clan. I took you in and introduced you to the Akatsuki so that you could learn to protect yourself and your brother. I have done so much for you and yet you still spite me."

The contrite expression on Madara's face was almost convincing - almost. No, he was the bad guy. The maniac that allowed his thirteen year old nephew to be raped and nearly killed. Fuck that. Itachi knew the truth; his uncle was a sick old man that enjoyed toying with people. If he really cared about them he would have allowed Itachi to leave years ago, but he hadn't.

Itachi gave a humorless laugh. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

-o0o-

After unceremoniously kicking his uncle out of the house, Itachi went downstairs to check on the teenagers. He had to take a moment to calm down first. The way his uncle was chatting it up with Naruto really pissed him off more than it should have. Itachi just couldn't help but think about when he was thirteen and naive. Of course, Naruto was seventeen and despite his idiotic nature he was far from stupid. Besides, even though Jiraiya was never home, Naruto was not lonely. He had Sasuke and by default he also had Itachi. So it would take a lot for him to be sucked in by Madara.

There was also the fact that if anyone even attempted to harm Naruto Itachi would kill them. Plain and simple.

Sasuke was depressed before he met the blonde and Itachi did not want his brother to lose his only sense of peace in the world. Therefore, he viewed Naruto as a second brother; another person that he would give his life for.

The raven closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before walking into the family room. As usual the two boys were playing Call of Duty.

Since the Akatsuki were on temporary Hiatus, there wasn't much for him to do except sit around the house. Suddenly, his mind supplied him images of the previous night with Neji. He didn't make it back home until about 5am.

Reluctantly, he had to admit that his initial assumption about Neji had been wrong. Not only did Neji's stamina almost match his own, but the man had a tolerance for pain. Yet, he still unsure if the Hyuga truly had a taste for suffering. Although, things were different with Neji and he needed to slowly introduce him to certain things. Unlike his past lovers - if you could even call them that - he actually wanted to keep the Hyuga around. However, the first time their relationship gets in the way of his personal life he would simply end things.

"Hey Itachi wanna play?" Naruto held up an extra game controller. "I can show ya' the basics since you've never played."

Sasuke shook his head. "You suck at this game so how are you going to show him anything, Usuratonkachi."

"Fuck you, teme!"

As the two boys continued to bicker, Itachi casually picked up Naruto's forgotten controller and executed several flawless kill shots before handing it to the boy. Both boys stared, mouth agape at the man.

Itachi smiled. "I'm going to go lie down for a few hours."

When he was finally out of the room, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look.

"Definitely ANBU."

* * *

The Hyuga clan head stood in the shade of the veranda as he watched his daughter and nephew spar in the outdoor dojo. It had been months since he actually stopped in to check on his daughter's progress. He had instead tasked a few branch members with the job of spying on the two teens as they fought. His assumption about Hinata being too weak had been wrong yet, she still did not possess the skills that Neji did.

Hinata was gentle and hesitant with her blows, while Neji was precise and fierce. Although, today his kicks seemed a little less powerful than normal. Hiashi took a closer look and could also see that the boy's stance was slightly off as well.

Frowning, he debated on reprimanding the boy or ignoring it altogether. He felt a prickle on the back of his neck; an indication that he was no longer alone and he decided on the latter.

Hiashi turned around and inclined his head in greeting. "Hidan."

Hidan ignored the man's greeting and stared out at the two teenagers as they continued to fight. "Is that him?" He asked.

"Yes." Hiashi lips were set in a thin line.

"Hot damn," Hidan licked his lips as he eyed Neji hungrily. "The little twerp filled out nicely."

"You are not to go near him or my daughter. Get what you came here for and _leave_." Hiashi bit out crisply.

A sudden sense of dread washed over the clan head as the man turned his cold violet eyes on him. "You tryna' order me around me?" He asked his voice deathly calm. "You know I was _this_ ," He used two of his fingers to add emphasis. "Fucking close from being balls deep in a nice piece of ass before I was called in to collect a measly debt! So I'm more than a little frustrated at the moment and if you don't want me to take that frustration out on your sweet little nephew I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Hiashi frowned in distaste at the man's vulgarness, but remained silent. He glanced around to make sure that no one was in hearing range. Luckily, they were alone and the two teenagers did not hear their exchange either.

The assassin faced the dojo again and marveled at the grandeur young man one last time before he decided to carry out his job. This would not be the last time that he saw the boy - he would make sure of that.

"Let's get this over with." Hidan finally said.

"If you would please follow me." Hiashi did not wait for a response. They walked through the mansion and straight into the parlor. After tapping on the wall near the fireplace three times, it was opened to reveal a dark passageway. Hiashi silently led the way with Hidan right on his heels.

The dimly lit corridor smelled of damp and perished plaster. It was narrow and the stairs were slightly creaking as well. Their journey lasted about five minutes before they walked into a massive bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a person with their arms and legs tied. A black hood was on their face, but long dark hair was visible as it flowed down their back.

Hidan cautiously approached the bed. "Has she been drugged?"

"Yes. You have about three hours before she wakes up." Hiashi walked over to a large oak door that lead to the back of the estate. "Use this door, no one will see you."

Hidan picked the woman up and carried her bridal style to the back door. Before he walked out of it he gave the clan head a vicious grin. "Man you really are a fucked up person." He looked down at the woman in his arms. "You treat the branch members of your family like they're expendable, for fuck's sake. Madara told me that you actually owe him two forms of payment, but did he tell you that he plans on allowing me to have the second one? You know since it was me who actually did that _favor_ for you."

Hiashi's blood ran cold and his palms began to sweat at the man's words. "He assured me that he would collect the second payment on his own."

Laughing, Hidan opened the door. "Looks as if he changed his mind. I've already seen what I want and I will collect it on my own time." With that he walked out of the door and slammed it shut with his foot.

More than a decade had passed since Hiashi Hyuga felt any signs of remorse or grief, but at that moment all of the suppressed emotions started to weigh heavy on him. Unsteadily, he walked over to the king sized bed and sat at the foot of it.

His entire body shook with tears that would not fall. "What have I done?"

-o0o-

"Neji..."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure..."

"I said I'm fine, Hinata!" Neji waved a dismissive hand. "We are done for the day."

Hinata looked down at her hands in utter shock. It had to have been a dream, surely that was the only plausible explanation for what had just occurred. She looked up to see that her older cousin was still holding his side. Since the start of their fight she could tell that something was off about Neji. When she asked him if he were alright he assured her that everything was fine.

But now she knew that it was a lie because something had to be wrong if she was able to win a match against him. Instead of basking in sweet victory, she was seriously concerned for her cousin's well-being. Yes, she was honestly _that_ nice.

For Neji's part, he was busy cursing out a certain Uchiha in his head. The raven had been insistent on 'sealing the deal' until the wee hours of the morning - his still recovering body be damned.

Neji had asked the man what was the point of him soaking and he replied in a very smug manner, "It was to prepare you for round two." However, it did not just end at a round two, but instead a third round. Long story short - Neji missed his first class of the day.

To think that his perfect attendance record was thrown out of the window for a night of great sex. Though, if he were being honest with himself he would admit that he didn't regret anything about last night.

"Neji?"

He looked up to see his cousin eyeing him sympathetically. Only Hinata would feel bad about winning a simple sparring match. Sighing, he removed his hand from his sore ribs and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You did well, Hinata. I assure you I'm fine." Neji would leave out the fact that he was not in the best shape to begin with. It was pointless to even bring up.

"You had me worried there for a second." She gave him a bright smile. Then it faltered. "I wish my father could have been here to see."

"That still does not change the fact that you won, Hinata. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I should want to improve for myself, not him or anyone else."

"Exactly."

"So..." Hinata started.

Retaining an eye roll, Neji raked his fingers through his hair. "Just ask the question Hinata."

"Um, how was your weekend? You seem a little more relaxed than usual."

Neji pulled a face in disgust. "Did you just wiggle your eyebrows at me? Ugh, that dog boy is rubbing off on you."

"His name is Kiba. You know that." She lowered her voice and placed a hand over a mouth. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know... _it_. Did you do _it_?"

"I don't think I'm following you..." _Oh wait there's a light bulb._ "Oh you're asking me if...Hinata!" There was no way in seven hells that he was going to discuss his sex life with his younger cousin.

Hinata giggled in an innocent way, as if she wasn't trying to pry into someone's sex life minutes ago.

Speaking of sex life, Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Since we're on the subject I think it's time I have another chat with the Inuzuka."

"No! The last time you two talked you threatened to neuter him!"

"And I meant it. Trust me; neutering is a far cry from what your father would to do him if he found out."

"I know. But I love him." Hinata said quietly.

The three words were said with such conviction; no hesitation or no stammering. A few years ago, Neji would have taunted the girl for saying such a thing. Hell he probably would have beat the crap out of her as well. He had been so bitter and angry after his dad died that he would often take it out on Hinata. Being the altruistic person that she is, none of it deterred her from being kind to him.

Eventually, he realized that Hinata was not to blame for his dad's death. There wasn't anyone to blame; everyone knows you can't change your fate.

* * *

Friday had come in the blink of an eye. Without TenTen being in town, Neji didn't really have any plans. Majority of his friends were in relationships and Fridays were dedicated to their significant other, so he was accustomed to spending the night at home.

There were those nights when Shikamaru would stop by to get a break from Temari. That was until the upperclassmen followed him there one night. She had been under the impression that he was cheating on her.

Surely, she should have known that the Nara was too lazy to even think about cheating. Since that huge misunderstanding, Shikamaru never visited on designated date nights.

Neji had just finished eating when he decided to put a movie on.

"Taken 3? Seriously how many times can one person be taken?"

Seeing that there was nothing else on that he was remotely interested in he decided on the action film. Itachi was never far from his thoughts. Whenever he wasn't focused on his studies or training his mind was on the Uchiha.

Even now, as he watched the over the top movie. Could Itachi do those types of things? The thought crossed his mind as the lead actor easily killed a large group of men.

Half an hour into the movie his eyelids grew heavy. Blame it on his busy week or the fact that the movie was terribly cliché but either way he eventually dosed off.

Neji woke up to the smell of buttered popcorn. This was odd because he couldn't remember popping any popcorn at all. Lifting up from the couch, he caught a glimpse of dark colors in his peripheral.

_Whathefuck?_

"Itachi?!" Neji yelled as he abruptly stood up.

Sitting comfortably in the love seat munching on a bowl of popcorn was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"This is a terrible movie." Itachi took another bite of popcorn.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!"

The raven's eyes remained on the screen as he spoke. "Do you think that a simple lock can deter me?"

"So not only did you break into my condo, but you also helped yourself to my food as well?" Neji approached the love seat. "This is the third time that you came here uninvited, Uchiha."

"You didn't seem to mind any of my previous visits." He gave the Hyuga a knowing look.

Neji snorted. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Would you like some popcorn?"

Staring down at the offered bowl, Neji pulled a face. "I have the right to take the entire bowl from you if I wish. Seeing that it is _my_ popcorn in _my_ bowl _."_

"So possessive over a few kernels and a plastic bowl. Are you that immature?"

"Immature!" Neji raised his head in a snobbish gesture. "I assure you that it is you who are being immature."

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. Neji's behavior was incredibly endearing and he was enjoying their playful banter.

"You're right." Itachi placed the bowl on the coffee table and stood up. "I overstepped my boundaries. I'll be leaving now."

 _Wait for it._ Itachi headed to the door, was about to open it when -

"Well you're here now, so you might as well just stay for a while."

He smoothed out his features before turning around. "Are you sure, Neji?"

"Yes, but you can stay for an hour or so. I have plans later." Neji lied.

Itachi knew he was lying, but decided to play along. "What kind of plans." He stood in front of the Hyuga, their chests were almost touching.

"Well," Neji licked his lips and dark eyes tracked the movement. "I was going to hang with a friend."

"A friend? Is this friend male by any chance?"

"Yes. We were going to go for drinks."

"Cancel it."

Neji looked at him incredulously. "Cancel? Such a rude thing to do." He was enjoying himself more than he should. Purposefully trying to get a rise out of Itachi could easily turn for the worse. His theory was proven when the raven forcefully kissed him; his hands yanked his hair almost painfully. It was a short kiss but the message was clear.

_Make believe or not cancel the fucking date._

Itachi knew that the man had been joking, but the mere thought of Neji out with another man made his blood boil. He needed to control his possessive nature. Neji did not belong to him.

Abruptly, he ended the kiss and took a step back.

"Well that escalated quickly." Neji tried to make light of the situation. Maybe he was being a tad immature tonight, but his mood did improve at the sight of Itachi.

"Hn. Come here." Itachi motioned with his index finger.

Neji's feet began to move before his mind registered the obvious command. Faintly, he wondered if that was what it felt like to be compelled by a vampire. He could picture Itachi with a red cape, a window's peak and fangs - the whole nine yards.

When he was close enough, Itachi placed his hands on Neji's waist. "I really want to fuck you tonight." He said his voice husky.

"What's stopping you?" Neji challenged.

"Your pants. Take them off."

"Wait," Neji looked around the room. "Right here in the living room?"

Itachi looked around as well. "You live alone right?" He asked. His hands moved to work on the zipper of Neji's jeans.

"Yes, but still it's the living room."

"Hmm. Well I think the living room is a perfect place. When you were asleep and I was watching that God awful movie, I thought about fucking you in that chair to be exact." He pointed to the leather love seat. "The image was so vivid; you were -" He leaned in closer and whispered the rest of the sentence into Neji's ear.

Hyugas didn't blush; it was against their code of emotional deficiency. But Neji found it hard not to at that moment.

Itachi smirked, feeling smug as ever. "What do you say, Neji?"

Credits were rolling on the television now, the movie was over. He hadn't expected to spend his Friday night like this, but it was much better than playing shogi all night with Shikamaru. The love seat had been a house warming gift from his uncle, Hiashi. For some reason that made Neji even more eager to get fucked in it. It was shameful; utterly appalling behavior, but he couldn't deny the fact that he hadn't felt that alive since - well since they had sex almost a week ago.

Neji could taste the buttery salty taste of popcorn in Itachi's mouth as they kissed. He dove his tongue in deeper trying to find the taste that solely belonged to the raven. Their clothes were off and scattered around the living room; he thought Itachi had been a bit dramatic when he carelessly tossed them around. This was where he entertained guests, served tea to his uncle and cousin when they visited. Not a place to allow an attractive man to have his way with him.

Once Itachi penetrated him, they sighed in unison; as if they had been waiting on that connection all week. His back was facing Itachi's chest as he straddled him and the raven had begun a slow deep grind to give him time to adjust before he went to town.

Itachi gripped his hair tightly and yanked his head back. "Look at the door. See how it's unlocked and anyone can walk in at any moment?" He bit down on Neji's ear as he continued to thrust deeper. "How does that make you feel, Neji?"

Honestly, Hiashi and the clan council could walk through that door right now and Neji wouldn't give two fucks. The lewd obscenities that poured from Itachi's mouth, made it clear that he didn't care who caught them at that moment either.

Neji was pushed over the edge first and Itachi followed right behind him. They just laid there for while afterwards trying to calm their hammering hearts.

When the room stopped spinning, Neji stood up; he was thankful that he could actually walk this time. He headed to his bedroom and knew that Itachi was right behind him.

From the first night they had sex he learned a few things about the Uchiha. Itachi always showered before or after sex. At first, Neji thought he had been joking when he used his shower twice that night. Also, Itachi did not stay over after sex; once the deed was done he usually left.

However, the last time that they had sex (after round 3) he stayed a full hour before he left. Itachi had been under the impression that Neji was sleeping when in fact he wasn't. He would never mention it to the man, even though he wanted to ask him why he just stood there watching him instead of getting in with him.

Yeah, it was creepy, but it's Itachi. He's the epitome of creepy.

"Bath or shower?" Neji asked the man as they both walked in the bathroom.

"Shower."

Surprisingly, they didn't do much in the shower besides kiss. Neji was grateful because he didn't think that sex in the shower was all that appealing. The floor was slippery, and giving a blowjob in a shower was similar to medieval torture. You would need knees of steel to kneel on a linoleum surface for that long.

"Neji, I wanna try something..."

He wanted to try something as if fucking in the living room wasn't "trying something" for Neji.

"Try what?" Neji asked while he detangled his hair - in a very masculine way.

Not only was Itachi a vampire but apparently he was a magician as well. A pair of handcuffs and a blindfold seemed to materialize out of thin air. If anyone would have told him that Itachi Uchiha was this kinky he wouldn't have believed them.

TBC


	10. Submissive?

Freedom was almost palpable as Neji walked down the stairs in the lecture hall. Summer courses were finally over and he had a month until classes resumed for the fall semester. He understood that the freedom was only temporary, but right now, he wouldn't dwell on that. Turning in his exam to his professor made him feel as if the weight on his shoulders had lessened a few pounds.

Neji walked out of the double doors and into the courtyard. Shikamaru Nara was propped up against his backpack, gazing at the clouds per usual. He approached the Nara and purposely blocked out his view.

Shikamaru's lips curved as he glanced up at him. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting for half an hour."

"Unlike you," Neji smirked. "I actually took the time to read over my answers before turning my test in."

Shrugging, the Nara stood up and slung his book bag over one shoulder. The two fell into to step and headed to the student parking lot. It was the end of July, which meant that he had five months before he had to move back to the Hyuga Compound. His uncle didn't mention it but it was obvious that he would have to move back in order to be closer to Hinata.

It was his fate. He was born to protect the Main family and marry a woman and have kids who would also share his fate. He had known that since birth, but now he had second thoughts. There was no denying that he was gay. He couldn't even get it up when he had the chance to sleep with a woman. Try as he might, he just couldn't make it work. Whoever his uncle forced him to marry was going to be in for a rude awakening.

Friday night while he and Itachi were having sex, he entertained the thought of it developing into something more than just a clandestine tryst. Although the thought was absurd, he further tortured himself with fevered speculation on how they could make things work. There were so many reasons why a serious relationship with Itachi would never happen. Besides the fact that his uncle would be ballistic if he ever found out, he always had to factor in the fact that there was still so much that he did not know about Itachi. Lately, his thoughts had been all over the place. One moment he was content with the way things were and the next he would feel like he was being used. Which was strange because they were openly using each other for sex.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Neji's brow furrowed at the question. "Why would you assume it was a guy?" He paused. "Not saying that it was a girl...or anyone for that matter."

Seeing Neji floundering for a response was a new sight for Shikamaru and it only confirmed his suspicions. They finally made it to Neji's car and got in. Once they were out of the parking lot, he asked again.

"So," Shikamaru drawled. "Who's the lucky...human?"

When he didn't respond, Shikamaru pressed on. "Animal?" He joked.

Immediately, Neji thought about his initial misunderstanding of the term 'bears' and he scoffed quietly. "You're awfully persistent today. I thought the affairs of others were far too troublesome for you."

"Normally, I _would_ consider it a drag, but since it's you, I'll show a little interest."

"I'm flattered." Neji deadpanned.

Shrugging, Shikamaru reached in his book bag and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes. The sound of his palm tapping the pack drew Neji's attention almost instantly.

"Nara," He warned. "Not in my car."

Shikamaru smiled and tossed the pack back into his book sack. "Just making sure you weren't daydreaming again. On the way to the car you were zoned out the entire time. "

"Will you be staying in the city or heading home for the break?"

Noticing the subject change for what it was, he decided to drop it. He didn't really feel like dealing with a pissed off Hyuga today, they could be such a drag when they were upset.

Shikamaru looked out of the tinted windows; the sidewalks were bustling during the rush hour. Personally, he hated living in the inner city; it was overcrowded and the air stank. Even though home for him was technically apart of Konoha, the countryside's atmosphere was completely different. He would rather put up with his mother's nagging than spend another day breathing in the polluted city air.

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Temari will be staying for a week." Shikamaru muttered.

"Your girlfriend will be staying with you and your family for a week? I didn't know you guys was that serious?"

"We're probably gonna get married. One day." The Nara yawned. "Don't feel like bothering with anyone else."

Neji pursed his lips at the man's lackadaisical confession. Glancing over at the passenger's side he could see that Shikamaru had already dosed off. He was surprised that he stayed awake that long. His mind was still trying to process the fact that Shikamaru had casually admitted - in a very discreet way - that he was in love with his girlfriend. They had been dating for only three months. How could he be so sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? The divorce rate was steadily increasing on a yearly basis; it was obvious why. People seemed to just jump headfirst into -

Wait. Shikamaru did not fall under the 'foolishly in love' category. He was lethargic and unmotivated in all aspects of his life. Temari was the first girl; the only girl that he had shown any interest, what was so special about her?

"Who?" Shikamaru stretched in his seat. "What's so special about who?"

Apparently he had asked the question out loud. _Nice going!_ He mentally scolded himself. Deciding to just man up, he reworded the question. "How did you know that Temari was the...one?"

Shikamaru slid him a glance out the corner of his eye and quirked his lips. "Temari is a troublesome woman. She nags almost as much as my mother. Her family scares the crap out of me, especially her younger brother, geesh! Her cooking isn't the best and she hogs all the covers at night."

He paused and Neji seriously started to doubt that his friend was making the right choice with the woman. Everything that he listed was just awful.

Shikamaru turned his head and gazed at the clouds through the tinted windows. "But despite all of that. She's worth every bit of the trouble."

Neji was rendered speechless when he parallel parked at the front of Shikamaru and Temari's shared flat. It didn't make any sense to him. Then he reminded himself that it didn't have to make sense to him. He didn't have to worry about any of that. Still...

"Listen," The Nara said he turned to face Neji. "It's different for everybody. For me, it was simple; the fact that I even bothered to ask her out was proof enough for me. But for you - just using you as an example relax. For you, I'd say it'll be instant, but you're stubborn so it'll take you ages to admit to yourself and a millennium to admit it to the person. So ask yourself; can you imagine a world without them?"

Neji gave his friend a once over, looking at him as if he was some sort of lunatic. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you needed to know." He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go. Thanks for the ride."

After Shikamaru was out of the car, Neji remained parked. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the empty passenger's seat before he eventually headed home.

-o0o-

Later that evening, Itachi actually knocked on the front door instead of breaking in. Neji was in the middle of meditating - well trying to meditate - his mind and body were unbalanced. That was the only rational way to explain his mood swings of late. He decided to just chalk his earlier slip up to exhaustion and stress. Although, he couldn't really clear his mind because it was filled with Itachi and only Itachi. To make matters worse - or better depending on how you looked at it - the object of his obsession had fucked him into his mattress. Literally.

Itachi walked through the door like he was on a mission; they exchanged a few pleasantries then the screwing commenced. The feeling of being used came back but he shoved the feeling aside. He reminded himself that it was what he wanted, what he asked for. Even though he wouldn't mind it if they talked more or did other things besides have sex.

Neji's own indecisiveness was starting to grate on his nerves along with a few other things. Being tied to his headboard on more than one occasion had been a fun experience, he wouldn't deny that. He would even admit to being immensely turned on by the whole, "I want you, but I'm bad for you" thing. Yeah, dangerous men turned him on. It was a character trait; just a slight flaw in his personality. It couldn't be helped.

Nevertheless, there were still a lot of things that he would not allow himself to even _think_ about doing. No matter how many times he had shamelessly surrendered to Itachi he was still a prideful man.

That was exactly why he was currently staring daggers at the raven. "Is sex with me really that dull, Itachi?"

Itachi was taken aback by the question. "No. Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting as if we're an old married couple on the brink of divorce and the shrink suggested we 'spice up' our sex lives!" Neji pointed to the flogger the man was holding. "What's the point of spanking me? I'm not a child!"

"Neji, you have it all wrong." He reasoned. "This tool is used for pleasure."

"Pleasure for whom? You or me?"

"Both of us."

"Both of us? I seriously doubt that!"

Neji got out of bed and started to put his clothes back on. He had enough experiences with being 'spanked' in his youth and there was no fucking way he was going to let it happen now.

"And why do you always have to call the shots?" Neji asked.

"Because I'm the dominant in our relationship," Itachi continued, oblivious to the way the man was now looking at him. "I am older than you, stronger than you and more experienced than you." He stated nonchalantly.

Unlike the night in the alley, Neji was not fascinated in the least by Itachi's condescension. Then he frowned; Itachi's words actually caused him physical discomfort. His mind supplied him with the actual emotion - it was hurt. He was actually...hurt by something that someone as insignificant as a casual lover said to him.

"Hn." Neji crossed his arms. He was nobody's doormat. "We both agreed that it wasn't about control, but it has been like that every single time we've had sex. You're always the one controlling when and how we fuck. Just because I willingly bottom doesn't mean that you have to control everything!"

"I don't think you understand your role as the submissive, Neji. You don't really have a say in how or when we have sex." He spoke calmly, as if he were talking to a child. "It was as I stated earlier; I am the dominant, you are the submissive.

Neji was livid and oddly enough hurt as well. But he wasn't used to the feeling. Anger was what felt natural to him; so he would go with that. He would allow his anger to outweigh everything else.

"Well, I think we are at the end of our agreement, Itachi! I can't put up with your domineering behavior anymore! I'll just find somebody else to screw!"

"Okay." Itachi started to gather his things and got dressed.

 _Okay?_ The Hyuga scowled at the cool response. Was it truly that easy for him? To just walk away from everything as if it meant nothing? No, it was only sex. It was what Neji wanted. Casual sex with no strings attached. Those were his own words, but now...now things felt different.

Once Itachi was dressed, and his 'tools' were back in his bag, he glanced at Neji but said nothing. A few heartbeats later, he walked out of the bedroom.

The front door slammed shut; the sound echoed throughout the quiet apartment. Instinctively, Neji tightened his arms across his chest to keep himself together.

-o0o-

Neji wished that he owned a time machine; hell even a tricked out Delorean would suffice. Anything that allowed him to turn back the hands of time because he had made a huge mistake. It was all too good to be true. There was no such thing as 'no strings attached' during sex. Especially with a person that you were strongly attracted to.

_Picture a world where Itachi Uchiha did not exist._

"Damn you, Shikamaru." Neji mumbled before taking another swig of sake.

Inebriation numbed the senses; it was what he needed now. He grimaced at the taste, and his insides burned but it was a distraction from the real pain. He slammed his glass down on the granite counter top; the sound seemed to echo hollowly throughout his empty apartment.

How long he stood there, arms tightly wrapped around his torso after Itachi left, he didn't know, but the first clear thought he had was unspeakable in its simplicity; he had feelings for Itachi. There was more behind the realization. Such as the fact that the feelings were more than just sexual attraction. Even worse, he had felt that way since the first time they had sex.

Neji scoffed at his earlier actions. To think that he allowed himself to behave like some lovesick girl. Yelling that he would find someone else to screw; he knew it for a lie. He was ruined for anything and anyone else.

"Fuck that!" Neji growled.

He stormed out of the kitchen; the sake caused him to sway a little. The entire apartment was dark, the moonlight seeping through the opened blinds were his only source of light. Like a madman he burst through his bedroom and ripped the sheets off of his bed. They were contaminated with the scent of _him._ The matching beige pillow cases came next. Gathering the fabric in his arms he headed to the small laundry room and dumped the sheets in the washer. It wasn't enough he could still smell Itachi. It was the awareness of him - his smell, shampoo and nice cologne, all things that were Itachi were cloaking him. And it was suffocating.

* * *

_I'll just find somebody else to screw!_

At that instance, Itachi saw red. He had to leave before he lashed out at Neji. He closed his eyes against the overpowering desire to go back to the Hyuga's apartment, to hurt and mark him.

Going home wasn't an option; Itachi wasn't stable enough at that moment to put up any facades. The soft purring of the engine was soothing but it wasn't enough. He needed to kill - no, no he needed a moment to clear the insanity whirling in his mind. He had been driving around the city for what felt like hours, he wasn't really sure. Everything around him went by in a blur.

His moral conscious was pleading with him to slow down and think rationally. But the only thing he could think about was some other person with their filthy hands on what was _his._ Itachi took a deep breath to clear his mind but the jealousy grew _. Neji is mine_ , his mind seethed. The dark rightness of it finding a home deep in his body. His breath hissed out from him and he dragged in another equally ragged breath of air. Air that was filled with the scent of Neji.

They made a deal; there was no turning back. Not until Itachi decided that they were done. Tightly he gripped the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. In the back of his mind he knew that Neji had a right to be upset with him; he had gone too far by bringing the flogger.

Old habits die hard. Yet, there was no excuse for him to pressure Neji into a sadomasochistic relationship. A year had passed since he participated in the scene and there was a reason why he stopped. When he was younger he had convinced himself that the only way for him to enjoy sex was by inflicting some sort of pain on his partner. Yes, it was a warped way of thinking, but it was what he was taught. However, that didn't mean it was right. Itachi understood that.

Though, he honestly didn't feel the need to do that with Neji. The only reason why he continued to control the man was because he thought that maybe it could keep his own emotions reigned in. Itachi was insatiable when it came to Neji. Every single time that he touched, kissed or fucked Neji it was as if he were experiencing him for the first time all over again.

Neji had him utterly and unequivocally fucked up if he thought he was going to sit back and allow somebody else to have him.

Decision made he, he took a sharp right and headed in the direction of Neji's complex.

-o0o-

His earlier manners forgotten, Itachi didn't bother knocking on the door. It was dark and eerily quiet when he entered the condo. In a matter of seconds his mind had already conjured up countless scenarios of Neji out on the town with some other man.

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_

Shaking his head, he turned around to leave. He opened the front door, the light from the hallway briefly illuminated the room. That was the exact moment Neji made his presence known. Relief flooded him when he turned around to see the man hurtling down the hall at him like a freight train. Then he saw the blind fury in those pale orbs and he quickly closed the door shut and moved out of the way.

"You fucking asshole!" Neji growled. The force of his punch put a huge crack in the wooden door. He blinked rapidly trying to focus his eyes in the dark, but he couldn't even sense Itachi around. The fact that he was drunk didn't help much. Faintly, he heard a click and his head snapped immediately to the sound. Itachi was on the other side of the living room, still standing by the floor lamp he'd just turned on.

"Neji," Itachi took a cautious step forward. "I came to talk."

In answer to that, Neji rushed him head on. Their shared blows were deadly accurate and delivered in absolute silence. For some strange reason, drunk Neji was just as acute as sober Neji. Minutes passed as the two continued to wrestle in silence. Itachi didn't bother asking what the problem was. He could see it clearly now that they were face to face.

He had hurt Neji. The exact thing that he was trying to prevent.

For both of their sakes, he finally backed off and held up his hands in surrender. Neji was still pissed off, but nodded his head at the white flag. Slowly, he staggered to the couch and sat down. His eyes stayed on Itachi the entire time.

"Why are you here, _Uchiha_?" He spat the last name as if it put a bad taste in his mouth. And maybe it did.

Itachi took a seat on the couch as well, he made sure to put enough space between them. Now that his blood was allowed to cool, the blow to his face was starting to throb. He hoped that the neighbors hadn't called the authorities. The last thing he needed was a domestic abuse charge on his record.

"As I stated earlier I came here to talk." He stated coolly as if they hadn't just finished fighting.

Neji's expression turned haughty, his Hyuga pride shining through his stiff posture. "What is there to discuss? I meant what I said things between us are over."

Itachi ignored that completely, his mind was already made up on the matter. "I apologize for bringing the flogger, I should have talked it through with you first."

"It's not just about the bloody flogger, Itachi!" Neji yelled. "It's about the fact that you are under the impression that I am beneath you! And I'm not!"

"I don't think that, Neji." Itachi frowned in confusion. How did the man even draw that conclusion?

"Oh? Oh really?!" Neji sputtered from drunken belligerency. "What about all of that talk about...about me being the submissive?! Huh? You're stronger than me and shit like that!"

"I was only stating facts, Neji. Every relationship has a dominant and submissive role-"

Neji rudely cut him off with a loud snort. "If this is what you came to talk about you can leave because I've had enough of the whole: I'm more experienced so you have to do what I say bullshit! This wasn't supposed to be like this."

"How do you want things to be, Neji?"

"Why do you even care?"

 _Because I'm not ready to let you go._ "Because, I just do."

Itachi scooted closer to him and Neji had every intention of pushing him away until Itachi's hand touched his face. The acceleration of his heart-rate had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what his body really wanted.

He looked away as if the outside world held his attention, but the raven wasn't fooled. With a gentle finger he reoriented Neji's face, holding the gaze that the man didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from his eyes that only magnified the spark. There was no emotion on Itachi's face, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both knew was the start of the inferno to come.

Both of Itachi's hands were buried in his hair as they shared an equally fierce kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long.

Neji pulled back, pale eyes widening before he abruptly stood up and headed to his bedroom. He had overdone it with the sake and the fighting; it was all starting to catch up to him. Barely making it to his bathroom, he rushed to the toilet and hurled into it. The entire situation was embarrassing; to make matters worse Itachi came into the bathroom as well and held his hair for him.

Once the contents of his stomach were emptied and the dry heaving was over, he flushed the toilet and sat back. At that moment Neji wanted the floor of his bathroom to open up and swallow him into oblivion.

"Seems like you had a little to much to drink." Itachi stated with amusement in his voice.

Neji would have scowled, but it was useless. The deed was done - he had made a fool of himself. Ignoring the raven, he stood up and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. He hadn't been that drunk in - well he couldn't recall ever being that drunk.

Once he felt as if his mouth was clean enough, he gathered the last amount of his dignity and looked at Itachi. "You should leave. As you can clearly see, I'm not 'fucking' materiel at the moment." He spat bitterly.

Itachi shrugged, taking the few steps to close the distance, he reached for the hem of Neji's shirt and lifted over his head. When Neji opened his mouth to protest he kissed him on the forehead. "Lose the pride for once." He sighed. "You drunk too much and threw up; it's perfectly natural, Neji."

He continued to undress the dumbfounded man. Once Neji was standing there in only his boxers, Itachi gathered his clothes and tossed them in the hamper.

"Do you need me to start the shower for you?" He asked. "Or maybe you prefer a bath."

"No, a shower is fine. I can take it from here. Um...thanks." Neji didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Hn. Okay."

"Will..." Neji bit his lip, he was unsure about asking the question. It was what he wanted, but he didn't want to come off as needy or anything like that. Despite his new found feelings for Itachi, that didn't meant that the Uchiha had to be aware of them.

As if reading his mind, Itachi answered the question. "I'm not leaving."

* * *

Hidan didn't pity the non-believers.

They were doomed to a life of boredom and redundancy all because they didn't believe. He looked at the people he passed on the street; they were all probably stuck working a 9-5 for some prick that they hated. Then at the end of the day went home to TV dinners and vanilla sex. Unlike other deities, Jashin encouraged his followers to indulge in their carnal desires. Jashin was understanding of their humanity, their weakness of the flesh. Being the merciful god that he was he did not forsake them for giving in to pleasure.

It was because of his hedonistic views that he willing joined the Akatsuki. Unlike the other members, he knew that Madara was the one who was really pulling the strings. Though, he didn't care who was in charge as long as the jobs kept rolling in and he could appease his god. He saw it as killing two birds with one stone.

Looking up, he realized that he had made it to his destination. The lobby of the hotel was too crowded for his taste. He preferred a more low profile base of operations, but it would have to do.

At the front desk sat a strawberry blonde woman, she was smiling so hard that it looked painful.

"Welcome to the Imperial Grand Hotel! Do you have a reservation?"

"I need a room for a week." Hidan looked around the elegant hotel and noted that there were four poorly concealed security cameras in the lobby. Later on he would need to replace the footage on the floor he would be staying on.

"I apologize sir; all of our rooms are booked until next week." The overly enthusiastic receptionist informed him.

"Look," He glanced at her name tag. "Yuki, I know for a fact that the presidential suite is vacant."

Yuki's smile faltered. "Yes, but that room is six grand a night."

Hidan pulled out several stacks of cash from his duffle bag and tossed it on the counter. He detested the way her professionalism was abandoned at the sight of the money. No longer was she giving him that phony smile, she was now eyeing him with obvious interest.

Yuki twirled a red curl around a manicured finger. "Could I have your name, sir?"

"Jashin."

"Surname?"

"Jashin." He said crisply.

The woman looked confused, but didn't question him any further. "Give me one moment."

Hidan watched her saunter off and for a fleeting moment he contemplated killing her after her shift ended. People like her really irked him. Well, he supposed it couldn't be helped; she did live in Konoha.

"Here is your room key, Mr. Jashin Jashin!" Her voice lowered to a sultry whisper. "And if you need _anything_ please ask for Yuki!"

He took a moment to study the offered room key, eyeing it and her until the woman saw something in his expression that made her take a step back. Smiling, he reached over the desk and snatched the room key. Apparently she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

The room was decent enough. For six grand a night it could have been better. Hidan tossed his two duffle bags on the bed and unpacked. News of the hiatus had really pissed him off. For fuck's sake, they killed for a living and there was always people to be killed. It was Pein's doing; the man was growing soft or maybe he was just unmotivated. Hanzo was out, Amegakure was now in Pein and Konan's full control so they were now content.

Hidan thought that was incredibly selfish. Times like these he was glad that Madara was the twisted fuck that he was.

His violet eyes lit with sadistic glee and a feral grin spread across his face as he thought about his upcoming plans for a certain Hyuga.

* * *

_"The Hyuga bloodline has survived this long because of a mandate that is bestowed upon the first born..."_

_Madara yawned dramatically. "Spare me the history lesson, Hiashi. Just get on with it."_

_"It's my brother, Hizashi." Hiashi frowned in loathing. "He never really agreed with the laws of our clan, but I never thought he would go this far. To think that he would have the audacity to go against me! It is my birthright!" He slammed his fist on the oak desk._

_It was a comical sight; seeing the clan head throwing a tantrum over such a trivial thing. Yet, it still wasn't as entertaining as Madara had hoped. When the Hyuga contacted him he was sure that it would be a cure for his boredom not the exact opposite._

_"You're right, Hiashi. It is your birthright. So what are you going to do to secure your position?" Maybe he just needed to give him a push in the right direction._

_"I'll let the council handle him. The law is absolute!" Hiashi argued. The position of clan head was his and his alone. No one, not even his own flesh and blood could get in the way of that._

_Okay, so maybe he would need more than a push. Madara thought._

_"How many followers does he have? How long have they been meeting in secrecy?" Madara asked._

_"My sources tell me that the Branch has given their full support. They have been conspiring against me for weeks now." Hiashi answered bitterly. "They have always been loyal to Hizashi."_

_Bingo!_

_A sympathetic smile flashed across Madara's face and he stood up from his chair. "Hiashi, my friend, you must act now." He paced in front of the large desk. "You cannot depend on the senile old fools in the council any longer; you have to do what is best for your clan. As you stated earlier, Hizashi never agreed with the laws of your clan. You mustn't allow such a deviant to sway your people."_

_"What do you suppose I do?" Hiashi genuinely asked. "Murder is out of the question. Surely, the branch members will be even more inspired to revolt if they knew that I had him killed."_

_"What if it there was a guarantee that no traces would lead to you?"_

_Hiashi looked scandalized. "He's my twin brother. Regardless of how much we despise each other, I can't have him murdered."_

_"You call yourself the leader of your people?!" Madara was outraged. "You sit here and whine about how it's your birthright, but you now you shrink from your responsibilities as clan head. There is a traitor in your midst! A traitor that just so happens to be your own brother which should make the betrayal even more unbearable."_

_It was working; he could see the Hyuga's resolve slowly crumbling. One more push should do the trick._

_Madara walked around the stunned man's desk and leaned over until their shoulders were brushing. "What about your daughters? What do you think will happen to them if you wait too long to act?"_

_He straightened up and looked down at the seated man in anticipation. Madara loved those calm little moments before the storm. It reminded of Mozart. Nothing was more enjoyable than destroying bonds; especially the bonds of family. However, the Hyuga twins had been at each other's throats since they were in the womb. Of course, it was the Hyuga clan's own fault that the brothers naturally hated each other. All of that talk about fate and birthrights was their own undoing._

_How many times had they looked down on the Uchiha? How many times had they mocked and belittled them? When the time came, Madara would kill them all. It was a death he imagined every waking moment. Akin to a fantasy of a woman he desired but never taken - he would close his eyes and imagine killing every last one of them. He didn't care if he himself did it directly or someone else carried it out...so long as it was done._

_"It would have to look like an accident..." Hiashi said quietly._

_"But of course. Although, we would need to discuss payment beforehand."_

_"Just name your price. I can pay in cash, no checks."_

_"Oh Hiashi," Madara smiled. "I don't want your money."_

_Your suffering will be payment enough._

* * *

"My dear Saki, do you like Mozart?"

When he didn't receive a response, Madara turned around and faced the woman in question. The black hood was gone, but her mouth was still covered with a white cloth. Calmly, he removed the covering and leaned in closer so he could hear her better. Saki's voice was raspy probably due to dehydration; Obito could be spiteful when he was upset.

"W- why?" Was the broken question that she asked. Her pale eyes were swollen and red; the woman's lips were chapped as well. "W-why?"

Ignoring her question, Madara continued. "Currently, we are listening to Mozart's overture to Don Giovanni. I think it is my favorite piece by the composer." He paused and gave the woman a look of disdain. "Though I am not surprised that a low born such as you would not appreciate the arts."

"Why?" Saki asked again. "Why did Hiashi-sama do it?"

Madara pulled out a pocket knife and cut the woman's binds. "I already told you the story once. Did I not make myself clear? Hiashi does not care about you or any other branch members. He proved that by having his own brother murdered and giving you up so easily." He walked over to the mini bar and poured a glass of water.

"Why me? Why did you want me?"

Again, Madara ignored her question. He handed her the glass of water and she gratefully accepted it. "Obito will show you to your room. You can wash up and change into something more appropriate. Excuse me."

Madara left the parlor and went upstairs in search of the man. Time was of the essence, so he didn't have the patience to put up with a vexatious woman and a temperamental brat. Hiashi was right where he wanted him and now was the time to strike. Eleven years ago, he chose the daughter of a random branch member as payment. Convincing, Hiashi that he wanted her to fulfill his carnal desires had been easy enough.

However, Madara didn't really care for women or men. Or people for that matter. Not anymore, none of that mattered to him now.

No, the woman would only serve to assist him in bringing down the Hyuga. Simply exposing the man's treachery was far too dull for his tastes. Also, there was the issue with Itachi. Madara had been shocked when the boy had the audacity to kick him out. It was obvious that his control over him was slipping; he couldn't let that happen.

Gritting his teeth, Madara pounded on Obito's door. When the door was opened the older man stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Obito and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you not realize how close we are? And here you are sulking like a little girl!"

Obito squared his shoulders defiantly. "How close _you_ are?" He growled. "All of this is getting old, Madara! You said that we would change Konoha! The wretched city that killed Rin! But the only thing that we've done so far was toy with people's lives! You're just demented; you don't give a damn about changing the world! You're just bitter because Hashirama-

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!"

Obito held the right side of his face with his hand. The blow was so powerful that his ears were ringing and his face was throbbing in pain. His eyes were downcast when he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"You know how I feel about that...that cretin. Never mention him in my presence again." Madara grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Obito. You know how much you mean to me. You're like a son to me." Gently, he touched the bruise on the boy's face. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, you know that. Go put some ice on your face, once you're done come see me. We have plans to make and lives to ruin."

Shaking his head, Obito took a step back. "I don't want to ruin anymore innocent lives, Madara. Fugaku and Mikoto were innocent yet you made me kill them."

"Are you still whining about that?" Madara drawled. "And you couldn't even do that right! Shisui saw you and almost ratted you out to Itachi! Then I would have never been able to control him."

"It doesn't matter. It's obvious that he no longer fears you." Obito laughed. "I actually think he may be strong enough to kill you now!"

Madara laughed as well. "Then I'll just have to kill him first."


	11. Killing Me Softly

_'How can I protect Sasuke when I can't even protect myself?'_

_The thought floated across Itachi's tattered consciousness as Danzo was in the bathroom cleaning himself. He wouldn't allow Itachi to be cleansed; it was his own sick way of humiliating the boy further. Itachi's young body trembled as he tried to sit up on his hands and knees. The pain- the excruciating pain was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Itachi recalled his mother's dying words._

_"Itachi, take care of Sasuke."_

_How could he break that promise to her? Only a week had passed since he found his parents, lying in a pool of their own blood. Social services came, trying to separate them before the blood was even cleaned from floors of the Uchiha mansion. The media was there; flashing their cameras as Itachi tried to keep Sasuke from going into the house. His little brother's grief was enough to put him in the grave as well; it ripped at him so._

_'What will happen to Sasuke if I don't make it out of this?' Itachi thought to himself._

_A hoarse cry escaped his lips as he finally sat up on his knees. Something felt broken, the tears started to fall, but his father's voice was in his head telling him that he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men did not waver._

_A flash of silver out of his peripheral drew his attention to the tools that lay on the ottoman in the middle of the floor. Danzo had promised him that they would have more 'fun' later. On shaky legs, Itachi made his way to the leather ottoman, the voice of his dead father in his mind urging him on. He wouldn't let his parents down; no he couldn't let them down._

_The surgical tools on the ottoman were laid out neatly. He picked up a scalpel because it would be easier to conceal compared to the other tools. His legs wobbled and he feared that he would fall over, but his father's voice kept him steady. How many times had they trained until his entire body was sore? At the time, Itachi thought his father was just being cruel, but he understood now._

_He could hear the water draining in the bathtub and his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. If he failed it would surely mean his death. Itachi walked over to the large bed as fast as he could and climbed in. He would just have to ignore the pain for now - now he had to survive._

_'Father, Mother...Shisui...protect me'. Itachi silently prayed._

_Danzo walked into the bedroom, looking at the blood stains on the floor made him excited about what else he had planned for the evening. Although, seeing the boy, lying in his bed made his blood boil._

_"Who told you to lie in my bed?" Danzo roared. "You filth! You are to remain on the floor!" He stormed over to the bed and reached for the boy who was lying on his back._

_Itachi could feel the new found adrenaline coursing through his veins- his prayers had been answered. With a blood curdling scream, he lunged at the older man and stabbed him in his throat._

_"DIE!" Itachi screamed as he continuously stabbed the man in the face and neck. "Die Danzo die!"_

_-o0o-_

At the sound of a loud scream, Neji ungracefully fell out of his bed pulling his comforter off in the process. He laid flat on his back and stared at the spinning room. Drinking sake and fighting did not mix and he was now suffering the consequences of his embarrassing behavior. Another loud scream pulled him out of his momentary self-loathing. Standing up, he swayed to the side and almost slipped on his comforter when he climbed back in the bed.

Frantically Itachi's head tossed from side to side and dark bangs drenched from sweat clung to his pale skin. On all fours Neji slowly approached him as if he were an injured wolf that would lash out at any moment. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the man's shoulder in hopes of rousing him.

"Itachi." Neji gently touched his shoulder. "It's only a dream." He said his voice groggy from sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, it wasn't a dream but a memory that had been haunting the man relentlessly for the past ten years. All the memories that seemed to never escape him, they were pin point needles, piercing his skin. Itachi couldn't scream or fight back, he had to just endure the pain as the image of _his_ face forever haunted his dreams. His memories were indeed his worst enemy and the thing that would most likely destroy him.

With a slender finger, Neji lightly ran the digit over the plane of Itachi's nose. Each stroke brought his finger higher until he reached the wrinkles between two dark brows and he smoothed them out. Instantly Itachi relaxed and his breathing calmed, but Neji continued. It was a rare sight to see the Uchiha so exposed, so vulnerable.

The calming technique was what his father would do whenever he had a nightmare. It had been so long ago that Neji told himself that it had been a figment of his imagination. A fantasy that he had conjured up to convince himself that his father did love him or at least cared. Even though he left him during the most pivotal moment of his life. The point in his life that he realized he wasn't like most boys in his age group. It took years for Neji to accept the fact that shit happens and life sucks for everybody it just decides to fuck over some people more than others.

Last night after Itachi insisted on placing new sheets on the bed, Neji immediately climbed in and went to bed. He had been under the impression that Itachi would make a run for it once he closed his eyes. So imagine his surprise when he was woken up by the sound of him screaming in his bed. Neji's head felt like it was about to split open it was throbbing so badly.

As he continued his ministrations, he studied the sleeping man. It was working like a charm. Itachi was already starting to relax and his breathing calmed. Neji wished that he could have a peek at his thoughts and dreams at least once; however he had inkling that he would not like what he saw.

Countless theories about Itachi's lifestyle had been floating around in his head ever since their encounter in the alley. ANBU of course was his first thought, but it was a known fact that all Fire Country operatives had a tattoo on their arms. Itachi didn't have any tattoos on his arm - or anywhere- but he did have scars. Scars all over his back, a few on his torso and Neji caught a glimpse of a few scars on his buttocks.

He could only imagine where those came from. Initially he planned on asking him how he got all of his scars, but how would he feel if Itachi asked about his scars. The scars that you couldn't see, the scars that no amount of expensive beauty crème would ever heal. So he decided to keep his questions to himself even though he wanted to know more about the person that he had been screwing for two weeks now, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to let Itachi know about him.

Neji let his finger drop to Itachi's full lips; lightly he brushed them before letting his hand flop down on the mattress. His other and more sensible theory was that Itachi was an assassin. Probably worked for the Yakuza or another organization. What could have happened to make a prodigy like Itachi Uchiha join a criminal organization? There had to have been a plausible explanation for it, but again he wouldn't dig too much into it. Everyone had their secrets and their reasons for doing the things that they did.

He thought about what Itachi was yelling in his sleep.

_"Die Danzo die!"_

Who was Danzo? Obviously someone who caused Itachi pain, but how? There were so many questions that he didn't even bother asking out loud.

Leaning over, Neji kissed Itachi on the lips. It was a brief kiss; their lips barely touched before he pulled back and turned to the other side. Maybe he and Itachi were the same in a sense; they both had invisible scars that would never go away. The comforter was still on the floor and Neji decided to leave it there. His head was still hurting and his limbs felt like jelly. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Neji gave the man a once over, looking at him as if he had just said the most insane thing ever, and he had as far as he was concerned. Placing his coffee mug on the counter, he turned around to face the cause of his confusion. "Could you run that by me again?" He asked.

"Come to Kamakura with me." Itachi leaned against the kitchen wall and took a sip of his coffee. It was all very domestic in his opinion. Waking up next to someone was a new experience for him but waking up that morning with Neji besides him...he didn't hate it. After shoving a few painkillers down the prideful Hyuga's throat and giving him an extra hour of sleep they were standing in the kitchen discussing their plans for the day. Itachi paused at the "their" plans; since when did they share plans?

"I heard what you said. Which by the way sounded more like a demand than a friendly invitation to the beach." Neji added. "But I was confused on why you wanted me to go with you."

"It's Saturday. The weather is fitting and we...you don't have any other plans."

The slip up was not lost on Neji who was trying not to be offended by how the man assumed that he didn't have any plans. Of course he didn't have any plans BUT that did not mean that Itachi had to point it out. Besides Kamakura was a beach town. Mostly families and couples went there not men involved in a relationship (situationship). Or did they? He wasn't too sure about all of the details.

"Don't you think that goes against our rules for this arrangement?" Neji asked. Truth be told he wouldn't mind spending a day with Itachi - in fact the very idea made him giddy. _Giddy? What the fuck have I been sipping on?_ Scowling, he picked up his coffee mug and sniffed it just in case it was spiked.

Itachi watched the odd behavior in amusement then shrugged. "I doubt that hanging out for the day goes against our rules. So what do you say?"

"What if someone sees us?"

Itachi walked over to where he was standing near the granite island that stood in the middle of his kitchen. "You could wear a disguise if you'd like." He smirked. "Though, I'm not sure what we could do about your hair, it's quite distinctive." He ran his fingers through the silky strands.

Neji shivered when he felt those hands rake through his hair. "I don't know. Braid it maybe? Cut it off for the honor of my family Mulan style."

"Hn. Funny." He kissed the corner of Neji's mouth. "I would prefer it if you didn't cut your hair, or braid it. I like it the way that it is."

There it was again, the obnoxious feeling of having butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. Neji hated it and loved it at the same time. All because someone complimented his hair, as if he had never received a compliment on his hair before or some woman begging him to tell her the type of conditioner that he used - which he never did. Although compliments from Itachi were different; he could have said "Nice collarbone" and he would have felt like the happiest person in the - oh fuck he was beyond ruined.

Neji placed his mug back on the counter and took a step back so he could think clearly. Then he caught the whiff of the scent that he could never get away from.

"What kind of cologne do you wear?!" He blurted out. He cleared his throat and asked again. "Um...What scent is that? Smells very earthy."

"Mangekyo."

"It's a very imposing smell, but I like it. It fits you."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"So I assume that you will be ready to leave in another hour or two?" Itachi finally broke the awkward silence - well awkward on Neji's behalf.

Glancing at the kitchen clock, Neji noted that it was 11 am. Two hours would be more than enough time for him to get ready. He didn't see any point in not accompanying him to Kamakura. It was only an hour and a half drive from Konoha and he hadn't been since before his dad died. From memory, very vague memory he knew that the town was small yet overflowing with tourist during the summer months. The chances of them being spotted by someone that they knew was very high, but they could easily play it off as just being friends. Isn't that what they were anyway, just friends?

Eventually he nodded his head and agreed. "Sure. I'll be ready."

-o0o-

Using his remote control, Itachi opened the garage door and parked his car. For a moment he just sat in the car and thought about last night. He had the nightmare again, but things were different. Instead of waking up clutching his gun, his dream morphed into something more pleasant. It was hard to explain; one moment he was killing Danzo and the next Neji was there.

They were both younger in the dream: Itachi thirteen and Neji around the age of nine maybe ten. Danzo's bedroom faded away, the fear and suffering was replaced by serenity in its purest form and Itachi had never felt so content. He couldn't remember the contents of the dream; he could only remember his emotions at the time. Finally getting out of the car, Itachi walked into the mansion and his senses immediately went on high alert. Naruto and Sasuke were out of town with a few friends until Monday so the house was supposed to be empty. However Itachi could sense that there was another presence somewhere in the house. Quietly he shut the door; noting that the intruder may have heard the garage door opening and closing a few minutes ago.

The house was quiet but that did nothing to ease the tension out of his body. His steps were light and silent as he made his way to the hallway closet where he kept a few guns concealed. Unfortunately he had left the gun that he usually carried safely hidden behind Neji's headboard - unbeknownst to the man. But it didn't matter he always kept a weapon in arm's reach.

Itachi opened the closet door and moved a few of his father's things out of the way to get to the gun. Hiding his weapons in places where he kept his parent's belongings was the only way to make sure that Sasuke never found them. His brother refused to go anywhere near their parent's belongings or bedroom. The fact that they continued to live in the house had taken a toll on the boy for years, but Itachi refused to act as if they never existed.

Once he had the gun, he stealthily maneuvered through the large house starting with the living room, then the kitchen and parlor. He had no idea who the person could be; secretly he hoped it was Madara. It would give him a liable reason for shooting the man on sight.

Upstairs he could make out a faint humming sound coming from the entertainment room. Narrowing his eyes he made his way down the hall, the door was slightly cracked and he pushed it open with his gun.

Scoffing he lowered the gun and glowered. "Mr. Jiraiya, how many times have I asked you to inform me before you drop by?" He asked his voice laced with annoyance.

Looking up from his newspaper, the older man smiled sheepishly. "I lost my phone during the book tour." He said.

"Your book tour? Right." Itachi sighed and walked over to the leather couch that sat adjacent to the chair the man was lounging in. Over the years he had grown accustomed to Naruto's godfather's odd behavior and his weird obsession with frogs. Though there was something strange about the author. There were no signs of break in and he knew for a fact that only he and Sasuke had a key to the house. Sasuke would never in his right mind let anyone use his key. So he could only assume that Jiraiya was skilled in some sort of underworld trade.

"How was the tour?" Itachi asked even though he knew that only a handful of people actually read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Great!" Jiraiya smiled brightly. His eyes lowered and took in the gun. "How's _work_ going?"

"Hn."

Jiraiya folded the newspaper and tossed it on the floor avoiding the glare that was shot his way. He sat up a little and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. His long white hair hung over broad shoulders instead of tied back in the usual fashion. It was reminiscent of a lion's mane. Despite him being over fifty the man could pass for thirty if his figure was anything to go by.

Itachi sized him up out of habit and like the last time he saw the man he admitted that if they were to fight hand to hand he would probably lose. That only made his suspicions sounder.

Jiraiya had already admitted in a very discreet way that he knew Itachi's career was not in mergers and acquisitions but murder and executions. They had a peculiar understanding: Itachi never admitted to being in the Akatsuki and Jiraiya never mentioned the Akatsuki but it was obvious that he was aware of his involvement with the organization.

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you." Jiraiya said. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands and read under his breath. "...ask about Ame...um Oro...no no that question is for Tsunade..."

The disjointed words made sense but at the same time didn't make any sense at all. It dawned on Itachi that the man was reading a "to do list" and he couldn't help but to place a hand over his mouth to hide a snicker. Old people were hilarious. So that was what the old man really did when he went on "book tours"; sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Mr. Jiraiya. Could you please? I do have a prior engagement."

"Ah, oh yeah! HeHe." He scratched the back of his head and the raven immediately thought of Naruto. "During the tour in Oto I came across some very interesting news. Would you like to hear?"

"Regal me." Itachi drawled.

It was as if someone flipped a switch. Jiraiya went from looney grandpa to serious grandpa in a matter of seconds. "He's made his move on you."

Jiraiya was really annoying him with the beating around the bush crap. This wasn't a game of Clue and he really didn't want to kill Naruto's guardian. The day had started on a good note and he would like to end it that way. Burying his brother's boyfriend's Godfather in their backyard would more than likely put him in a sour mood.

Itachi clenched his jaw tightly, but persevered. "Could you be a tad more specific?" He asked.

"Grave are the plans he has for you."

"Mr.," Itachi sighed. "Jiraiya, I've had enough of the Yoda like responses could you just tell me everything that you know?"

Book tour his ass. He knew that there was something off about the author. Icha Icha Paradise may have been popular ten years ago then Pornhub came and took over. Why read porn when you could watch it? Or in Itachi's opinion why watch it when you could just have sex?

Jiraiya laughed. He had always been a Star Wars fan, but now he needed to be serious. "I was..." He paused as if thinking over his next words. "Touring in Otogakure when I intercepted news of your next assignment."

The sound of a gun cocking was Itachi's reply to that statement. The older man didn't even flinch and Itachi was starting to believe that he wasn't as intimidating as he thought. When he pointed a gun at Neji, the Hyuga's only concern was getting blood on his nice carpet. Now here he was aiming a gun at someone who was grinning as if he'd just told a funny joke. Yeah, he was losing his touch; the hiatus was making him soft.

"I'm only going to ask you this _once._ Tell me everything that you know." He gave the man a thoughtful look. "And don't be long winded about it." He warned.

"Akatsuki. I know. Been investigating it for years. Also been staking out Oto. You're being sent on a mission there. They already have a heads up and know you're coming."

"Hn." Itachi lowered his gun. "So that's his plan."

Jiraiya chuckled and put the paper back in his pocket. "You must have done something to really piss Madara off, kid."

"You've been investigating the Akatsuki for years? How many?"

"4 years."

"How long have you known of my involvement?"

"2 years."

"How did you find out?"

"Months of snooping around." He stood up, stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Hm. Can't say that I was surprised to see that you were a member. Maybe a little disappointed."

"You know nothing of my circumstances to judge me." Itachi bit out.

His good mood was officially gone. If Madara wanted him out of the picture he needed to make sure that at the end Sasuke was unharmed and free from the Akatsuki. He had already accepted the fact that he would probably never make it out alive. Pein would never send anyone on a solo mission to Otogakure, however if it were Madara's orders he didn't really have a say. If he declined the assignment or tried to make a run for it with his brother in tow, things would only get worse. Madara had contacts in every city, every country. The only freedom came with his death. Even then the man could haunt them all from the grave and make their lives a living hell. Besides, he was only one person; he'd need an army to out-maneuver his uncle.

"That's true, but that wasn't why I was disappointed. Just wish we could've gotten to you first."

"We?"

"ANBU." Jiraiya offhandedly said. Then he flashed him a big grin. "Although, we still have a spot open for you if you're interested."

Onyx eyes widened and Itachi's jaw went slack. "Pardon me?"

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll from the inside of his jacket and extended it to Itachi. "On behalf of the Hokage, I am inviting you to join the ANBU Black Ops."

_Hn. Screw an army._

* * *

"Best ass in all of Konoha!"

Deidara flinched when he felt a hard open palm slap on his ass cheek. There was no doubt in his mind that there was going to be a huge hand print there in a matter of minutes. Turning around, he scowled at the over enthused man. Sex was not on his agenda when he planned a trip to Fire Country. No, his plans were to visit his partner Sasori and pick up a few gigs around the city. So imagine his surprise when he ran into Hidan at a local bar.

"Best ass, Hn? What about that Hyuga brat you're stalking?" The blonde asked. He moved to sit up but Hidan grabbed him by the hip with one hand and kept him in place.

Hidan leaned over and shoved two of his fingers in the man's mouth. "Guess that makes you the second best ass in Konoha." He removed his fingers before the man could bite down on them.

"Fuck..you.." Deidara moaned at the feeling of those same fingers being pushed inside of him.

"No my pretty little blonde I'm gonna fuck you just the way you like it. Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, you know I always have it on me. It's in my suitcase."

Slowly Hidan removed his fingers and got off the bed in search of the man's luggage. "How do you stay so tight? I thought you were fucking tons of people."

_Yeah women but you're the only man I've ever been with asshole._

"Whatever." Deidara moved to a sitting position and started to put his hair in two pigtails. He and Hidan had been lovers ever since he joined the Akatsuki and he knew the man had a fetish for men with long hair. At first he thought it was weird, but everyone had their kinks. Hidan pulled out the Sailor Moon costume from the suitcase and tossed it on the bed. Yeah everyone had their kinks; Deidara just so happened to be into role play.

"Seriously? I gotta be that Tuxedo Mask cunt again?" Hidan looked at the cape and glared. "Okay, but I'm not wearing this ridiculous cape. Just the mask!"

"Just shut up and put it on, yeah."

_-o0o-_

_"Fuck..Ah...I am...Sailor Moon champion of justice! On the behalf...shit right there...on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs! Oh fuck that speech! Don't stop!"_

Outside of the Presidential suite a family of four stood frozen in place at the muffled moans that were coming from the room. The two little girls tugged at their father's arms and screamed. "Hurry! Sailor Moon is in trouble daddy!"

"Um..I think he...she's doing just fine my dears." The father pursed his lips. "Let's go have brunch, come on." He pushed his daughters and stunned wife down the hall as far away from the loud sounds of pleasure. Once they were out of hearing range his wife leaned over and whispered. "There's a costume shop about a block from here." She winked.

-o0o-

Hidan lit a cigarette and took a few puffs. "How did that chick not know that her daytime boo was Tuxedo Mask? They looked and even sounded the same!"

The two men shared a cigarette while they came down from their sexual high. They were sitting up with their heads against the large headboard. Deidara took a puff of the cigarette and passed it back. He glanced around the room and then at the man that was next to him. At the age of sixteen, he joined the Akatsuki. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori found him on the streets of Iwagakure. At the time he had been infatuated with the Uchiha. To him, Itachi was the coolest guy ever. He had the whole, "aloof and unruffled" thing going and he was the one who taught him how to use a gun. Explosives and hacking were Deidara's expertise, he wasn't a foot solider, but someone who worked behind the scenes.

On their first mission together he made a move but of course Itachi turned him down. The rejection hurt, even though he was let down pretty easy. He ended up sleeping with Hidan and so was the start of their odd relationship.

"How long you in town?" Hidan asked while he leaned over to put the cigarette out. The white mask was pushed up on top of his head.

"Until tomorrow. You?"

"Until I get what I came here for."

Deidara glowered and pulled his hair out of the binds. "What's your interest in him anyway?"

"Have you seen him?"

"No! And I don't want to, hn."

Hidan pulled the man up and sat him in his lap so he could straddle him. "Don't be jealous blondie." He flicked his pierced tongue over a hardened nipple before biting down.

Holding in his moan, Deidara yanked at the platinum locks until violet clashed with blue. "I'm not jealous!" He crashed their mouths together in a rough kiss. Hidan bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and then ran his tongue over the wound.

"Don't do that!" Deidara complained.

"You started it! You know I get turned on when I see those blues eyes filled with anger and jealously."

"You never put this much work into any of the people you want to fuck."

"Who said I wanted to screw him?" Hidan laughed at the knowing expression on the pyromaniac's face. "Okay, okay! You got me I do want his ass! But that's not all that I want."

"Well what else do you want?"

"I want him to fall in love with me."

* * *

Neji sneezed loudly, startling the teenage girl that was checking him out at the cash register. "Someone's talking about you, sir."

He managed a weak quirk of his lips. "I'm sure it's just the incense."

Behind him he heard a chuckle, but he refused to turn around and acknowledge the person. After paying for his items he thanked the girl and left the store. The sidewalk was bustling with people, mostly tourists who visited to see Kotoku-in Temple's Great Buddha.

"Where to next?"

He looked to his right; Itachi was there dressed in something other than black. The khaki pants and sky blue V-neck made him look like a normal person. Not a possible serial killer or government assassin. They had been walking around the town for half an hour and had already run into several people who knew his uncle. Passing Itachi off as a friend from the University had been easy, but he couldn't understand why nobody recognized Itachi Uchiha. Again, Itachi introduced himself as Kenji - the most generic name like ever- and people believed him.

Well he was one to talk. He hadn't recognized him either that night in the club.

"I guess we could look around some more. I'm not really hungry after we stopped at that Dango cafe." Neji replied. He was still reeling from the fact that Itachi ate so much Dango and even had the nerve to eat the rest of his. Apparently, the man loved his sweets.

Being in Kamakura sent a sense of nostalgia through Neji. The feeling was instant once he breathed in the scent of Sagami Bay. He could remember his father trying to teach him how to fly a kite when he was six. The feeling of sand in his shoes irritated him and he complained about it all the way home while his father laughed. He missed it - the sound of his father's laugh and his voice.

"How about that store." Itachi pointed to a small shop where an elderly lady was outside sweeping the sidewalk. Neji was grateful for the distraction before his thoughts spiraled out of control.

"Sure."

Wind chimes of different shapes and sizes aligned the outside of the shop. Like most of the stores and restaurants the doors were either opened or covered with a noren curtain. The entrance way for the shop had a large noren curtain with a cat design on it. Neji moved the curtain back and Itachi followed him in. Several black and white Polaroids adorned the walls with tiny captions at the bottom. A bell chimed and they both looked over near the counter where an elderly woman sat.

"Welcome to Shunkan! I'm Neko." She stood up and walked around the counter. "You two are most handsome. I have a granddaughter who looks to be about your age."

They both bowed respectably. Neji hoped that she wasn't going to start shoving pictures of her granddaughter in their faces. He hated it when people did that to him. Looking over at Itachi he could tell that he felt the same way.

The owner puttered around the shop and tried to talk to them, her movements birdlike and brittle. She was a fountain of information about the history of the town. If Itachi were being polite he'd say that the woman had a gift for the gab. Really, he was sure she wouldn't be able to shut up if her life depended upon it. Before he could decide where to start his questions, she took the helm. "The photos on the walls were taken by me," She pointed her thumb to the front door. "Or my sister. We sometimes take randoms or people ask us to take their picture. We've been in business for over twenty years. The older photos are in the basement. You're free to go have a look see if you'd like."

By that point Neji was already venturing around the store on his own. Once the woman began talking about the history of the town - the same history that they learned in every history class- Neji decided that was his cue. Surprisingly, it was Itachi who decided to listen to the woman's blabbering.

Itachi bowed to the woman once again and she went outside to nag her sister about something. He turned around; Neji was still standing in the same spot that he had been in for the past ten minutes. He had picked up on the Hyuga's distant behavior ever since they arrived in Kamakura. Itachi wanted - no he needed this day with Neji because it may very well be their last time seeing each other.

It had been a mistake coming to the beach town that was what Neji told himself when he saw a picture of him and his father on the wall. Hizashi, his father, was smiling at the camera with a six year old Neji on his hip. They were both actually smiling. His father told him once that Kamakura was where he fell in love with his mother. It was on their honeymoon. All Hyuga marriages are arranged even the Branch members so it was no surprise that they rarely loved each other before they wed. Sometimes they never fell in love. What a sad fate, but it was his fate.

"You look like him."

Slightly startled by the moisture on his cheek, Neji wouldn't turn around. Opening his mouth to respond was out of the question as well, he wasn't sure of how his voice would sound.

Undeterred by his lack of response, Itachi continued. "If being here made you uncomfortable you could have told me, Neji."

"It's not a big deal." His voice contradicted his words and he wished that he didn't have to sound so weak in front of Itachi. As if puking his brains out last night wasn't enough.

"I used to come here with my parents a lot before Sasuke was born."

Shocked by the confession, he turned around. That was the first time that he had ever mentioned his parents or his younger brother. He realized his mistake and tried to turn around again but Itachi grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Looking up into his eyes, he didn't see pity only understanding. Neji opened his mouth to speak but the moment was ruined by the flash of a camera.

"You two sure you don't want to meet my granddaughter?" Neko grinned while she watched the Polaroid slowly develop.

Neji faced the wall again. Itachi tried not to look harassed, his expression smoothing into a polite yet detached mask. He looked back at Neji. "I'll make sure she doesn't hang the picture up."

Nodding his head, Neji walked out of the store leaving the raven alone with the old woman. Outside his head started to clear and he could breathe again. Eleven years had passed so why couldn't he just get over himself? People die every day; it was the natural cycle of life. That was what his uncle told him at the age of eight the day he found out that his father was dead. At the funeral, he started to cry and throw a fit, but Hiashi wasn't having any of that. Since then he never really had the chance to mourn his father. Even till that day he couldn't look at his uncle for too long because the resemblance was uncanny.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Neji looked over at the man. "We don't have to go back to Konoha just yet."

"Where do you want to go next?"

_Anywhere as long as it is with you._ "Doesn't matter."

Itachi smiled. It was small, almost unnoticeable but it was there as if he'd read between the lines. "We can go somewhere less crowded. I know a place."

"The place" was a more secluded area about half an hour from Kamakura. The car ride was silent except for the soft purr of the Lamborghini's engine. It was a nice car; the inside was spotless, Neji couldn't even spot one dust particle floating about. Of course it was black, with dark tinted windows. He had offered to drive, but knowing Itachi he had to have things his way. The scenery changed from white sand, midnight blue water and tourists to vibrant green. Itachi parked near the entrance of a bamboo forest. Stepping stones carved a pathway through the forest. When the car was cut off the silence started to weigh on Neji. Usually he reveled in silence; silence was safe and familiar.

"Here."

Neji stared down at the offered Polaroid as if it would burn his flesh if he touched it. "Why do you have that?"

"I thought that you should have it." Itachi extended his hand further until it hovered over the man's lap.

Taking the picture, Neji silently read the caption.

_Hizashi Hyuga & son Neji Hyuga -2001_

It wasn't as if he didn't have pictures of his dad, but he was never smiling in the other pictures. His face had always been stern and emotionless in the few pictures that his uncle Hiashi kept. To see his father actually smiling and himself smiling as well it - he didn't know how it made him feel.

The side of his face heated with the intensity of Itachi's gaze. A change of topic was in order. Before he could dish out some lame commentary about the weather, Itachi decided to speak up.

"How old were you when the picture was taken?"

"No discussions of overly personal topics." Neji stuffed the photo in his pocket, bending it in the process." That was your rule. Stick to it." He sneered.

Itachi was unfazed. "It's just a simple question, Neji."

"I was 6."

"You know there is so much that I still don't know about you."

Scoffing lightly, Neji turned so that his body was fully facing the driver's side. "Don't you think you're going about it the wrong way? You're supposed to get to know a person before you pop their cherry, Itachi!"

"Their cherry?" Itachi erupted into laughter.

"It's a phrase I picked up from TenTen..." He looked around the car nervously. "Is that how you really laugh?" The maniacal cackling continued and Neji didn't know if he wanted to laugh as well or scram.

"Who came up with that?" Itachi asked once he stopped laughing.

"I'm sure you've heard that phrase once or twice in high school."

"Never went." He replied quietly almost remorseful.

"What do you mean you never went?"

Itachi remained silent, not bothering to answer the question. It was not his intention to bring it up to anyone ever. To him it was embarrassing to admit, but then again when would he have had time to go to school? Once he joined the Akatsuki his life as a normal teenage boy was over.

"How come you get to ask me questions but won't answer mine?" Neji realized that he may have came off as petty by saying that, but he wanted to know more about Itachi. He was tired of acting as if he didn't.

Itachi removed his key from the ignition and looked at Neji, his face unreadable. "Those steps lead to a small village. We can spend the rest of the day there."

_Itachi would make a damn good politician._ Neji thought to himself.

Slightly annoyed by the fact that he was ignored once again, he looked out the window to the thick bamboo forest. "How do you even know about this place?"

"I came here before with a...friend."

With his interest now piqued, Neji gave his consent.

Neji felt as if he fell into a magical well and was transported into feudal Japan. Tengoku Village or Kingdom of Heaven as the locals called it had a population of 4,000. Traditional Japanese buildings and houses aligned the dirt roads and he could've sworn he saw a horse drawn carriage when they first entered. Sakura and Wisteria trees could be seen on almost every block. Unlike Kamakura, the streets weren't noisy and overcrowded. Once they started to wander around the small town his mind became overflowed with the harmony and peace that dominated the atmosphere. Looking over at Itachi, he could see a small smile on the man's face.

"If I could live anywhere in the world this would be it." Itachi said wistfully. The tone of voice made him sound almost childlike.

"You wouldn't mind being cut off from society? I bet the service here sucks." Pulling out his phone he confirmed his assumption. "Yeah, I have no bars."

"I think it's healthy for everyone to take a break from reality every once and a while."

"I agree." Neji admitted.

Everyone they passed on the street greeted them with a friendly bow or wave. Geisha traveling in a group of four all giggled behind their decorative fans when they passed them. Despite his lack of interest, Neji couldn't help but to grace them with a polite smile. It had to have been the air that was making him so friendly, but he didn't necessarily mind it. As they approached the town's square they crossed an arched wooden bridge that stretched over a koi pond. Itachi looked over the ledge of the bridged and admired the serenity of the pond.

He hadn't been lying when he said that Tengoku was where he would prefer to live. Everything was tranquil and he didn't have to worry if anyone knew him or was possibly trying to kill him. It was the place that he had always wanted to move to after he left the Akatsuki.

"We used to have a koi pond." Neji stood by him and gazed at the pond as well. "Well there are three at the compound."

"Why did you move from the compound?" Itachi asked quietly while he continued to watch the fish swim serenely.

"I felt caged. " He answered truthfully.

The branch members were never allowed to feel, to...live. They exist as tools for the head family's use. Nothing more. Itachi could remember his father explaining that to him during his earlier clan lessons.

Taking his eyes off of the pond, he looked over at the Hyuga. The sun was starting to set and the crepuscular rays gave Neji eyes an ethereal glow. He wanted to kiss him, but there were people standing around so he reached out and touched him instead. Gently, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Neji caught his hand, held his gaze and placed a kiss on his knuckle. In the background the twitter of birdsong carried and he couldn't help but think that birds didn't belong in cages.

For a brief moment, they stared at each other, seeing everything. Seeing all of the truth, all of the things that they were too afraid to admit. Itachi finally looked away and the spell was broken.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi's voice was thick and raspy.

Startled, he let go of Itachi's hand and blinked. Glancing around he could see that none of the villagers even batted an eye lash at their previous interaction. Was he hungry? Hell no.

"Is there a hotel or an inn around here?" He casually asked, but Itachi caught the hint.

The raven smirked. "I know a place."

* * *

The Ryokan had a large entrance hall, with couches and chairs that could seat four people. True to tradition the floors were tatami and the doors were sliding shoji. Elegant paintings from the Edo period adorned the walls. Neji could see a large futon through one of the rooms. He thought about how his uncle didn't even sleep on a futon even though he was convinced that he was a mirror of "tradition."

Neji scoffed lightly. _Fucking fraud._

While they were checking in he overheard the host telling Itachi that there was also a natural hot spring in the back of the inn. The man was now trying to convince the overly friendly hostess that they would not like to be disturbed. Traumatizing the elderly was one thing he was really trying to avoid.

Finally Itachi, returned to the room and silently slid the shoji screen close. It was a reminder of why they rented the room in the first place and Neji decided that he would have to take advantage of the inn's accommodations some other time.

-o0o-

The only rule for the night was indulgence. No handcuffs, floggers or dress ties just him and Neji.

Neji's hair was straight and thick, hanging heavily down his back, waiting for Itachi to sink his hands into it, pull him forward and kiss him. And he did just that. Unlike the previous times they'd kissed he tasted, really tasted. He sampled Neji's mouth, learned it; the structure of his lips, the texture of his tongue. The dulcet mewls spewing from the brunette's mouth only served to urge him onward. They stumbled over to the futon, never breaking contact until Itachi pulled back to grab the hem of Neji's shirt and lifted it over his head. With the offending article of clothing was gone, he ran the palms of his hand over toned pectoral muscles. He reveled in the way the man trembled under his touch.

But it wasn't enough. Itachi made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes before undressing himself as well. Getting to the futon was harder work then he previously thought with it sitting so low on the floor, but that didn't deter him from laying Neji down and climbing on top of him. The Hyuga's body was taut, every inch of him was like satin over steel. Itachi's hands traveled all over Neji's body, kneading, pinching and gripping. The man matched his fervency with the exploration of his own hands.

"You're mine, Neji." His voice was a a low scrape of sound, a vulgar whisper in the dark.

His words sizzled over Neji, his inner muscles clenching, the empty feeling inside of him becoming an ache. Then Neji's breathing changed, body becoming restless, and he made a noise, urging Itachi to do more. To take more.

And he gladly obliged. Looking into Neji's eyes, he aligned the velvet slide of his shaft at the gate of his body. Neji felt the strain of Itachi's muscles and his own as they lingered in that moment before they did something irrevocable. Itachi kissed him, and then said, lips still on his mouth. "Mine." His nostrils flared as he worked his way into him slowly.

Too slowly. Neji wrapped his legs around his waist and drove his hips to meet him, he felt him lodge tight within him, and then Itachi was moving, fast and hard, his forehead pressed to his. Itachi kissed his jaw, down to the column of his throat. Neji looked up at him, voice soft and intimate, slightly ragged, features as soft as they were ever going to be, passion making his skin flushed. But Itachi could hear nothing above the loud thud of his own pulse, could feel nothing but Neji all over him, all around him, and the throbbing, cataclysmic ache of his own body.

Every kiss and lick, every thrust, every time Itachi tasted Neji, part of him seeped into him. Itachi had ceased to think of himself as a separate entity. Something sharp and jagged knifed through him, but he had no idea what the emotion might be. Possessiveness? Attachment? That desperate feeling when one knows loss is looming before them? Unchangeable and Unavoidable.

Itachi pulled Neji wider, lifting his leg so that the man's ankle rested on his shoulder, thrusting home, seeking an extra fraction of an inch, wanting to be deeper inside of him.

_Deeper, more._

No other man would ever take him so deeply.

_No one but me._

Neji gripped his ass, hard, like he wanted him to be deeper, too, and that was it. With a hoarse cry, Itachi came, pumping into Neji endlessly. Neji kept moving, seeking his own release. How had he gotten so distracted from his purpose? Itachi growled in frustration, he wanted Neji to come first. But his cock was so sensitive it hurt.

_Irrelevant._

He would keep going, get Neji there. Quickly he pulled free from Neji and slid down his body, keeping his legs wide open and took his swollen erection in his mouth, tonguing it, sealing his lips around the flesh, giving just the right amount of suction to bring him hard and fast. Neji groaned in pleasure, his body rigid. He arched his hips against him. A series of sweet, sharp bursts resonating through him as he came. Before he could open his mouth, Itachi slanted his mouth over his, claiming everything, including the sound of his release.

-o0o-

After a quick wash, they were laying on the futon with their towels wrapped around their waists. Neji couldn't understand why his body felt so drained; especially since they didn't even last that long. But this time was more intense than the first time and even more exciting then the time he was handcuffed to his headboard. They didn't waste too much time on foreplay or switch into different positions. Nevertheless, it was just as fulfilling - possibly more fulfilling than any other timed they'd had sex.

Neji wondered if he should tell Itachi that even his kisses affected him. Would that make him less of a man to admit such a weakness? He didn't really think so ; loving a person didn't make you - holy hell in a hand basket - love?

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he nearly jumped when he felt a hand caress his arm.

"I never noticed this inn on my last visit here." Itachi said.

Great, conversation. Anything was better than him having thoughts about the "L" word. He shuddered inwardly. Then Itachi raked his fingers through his hair and he realized that denial couldn't make the truth go away.

"You said you came here with a friend. Who?" He made sure to not sound as interested as he really was.

"Kisame."

_A male name._

Reading his mind, Itachi chuckled. Neji noted with relief that unlike his earlier laugh in the car this sound was warmer, more human.

"I assure you, Kisame and I are only friends."

He moved closer into the warmth of Itachi's body and rested his chin on the man's chest so he could have a good view of his face. Everything felt natural; nothing was strained or awkward.

"Well we're friends and you see how we spend most of our evenings." He joked.

Itachi's hand paused in his hair and he eyed him with an unreadable expression. "I think we both know that our relationship transcends friendship."

"Were you telling the truth when you said that you didn't go to high school?"

"Yes."

"Then you were home schooled?" The genuine confusion was evident on his face.

It was Itachi's turn to look away. He mentally chastised himself for letting the information slip in the first place. What was the point in him making rules and setting boundaries if he was going to be the one to go against them? Then he reminded himself that today/tonight was his break from reality. It was like a death row inmate's last meal. His last piece of nirvana before the curtain closed.

Sensing his discomfort, Neji changed the subject. "TenTen and I dated in high school. Can you believe that?"

"Really?" He smiled, earlier dark thoughts momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, but of course things didn't work out. "

"Because you're gay."

Neji drawled sarcastically."Has anyone ever told you that you're a genius?"

"I've been told. Maybe once or twice."

"Stalkers and fan girls don't count. "

Itachi smirked. "What about the head of the Hyuga clan?"

"Trust me, ass kissing is my uncle's main duty as clan head."

"That's interesting," He tilted his head and smiled. "I didn't know your uncle was into rimming."

Frowning, Neji idly drummed his fingers across the man's chest. "What's rimming?"

The air in the room changed and Itachi's voice deepened and lowered into a hushed tone. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"I think a verbal explanation will do for now."

"Hn." Itachi glided his hands down Neji's back and rested them on his ass. "First you could lie on your back, or sit on my face. Frankly, I prefer the latter. Once you were in the desired position, I would spread you with both of my hands and run my tongue -"

Feeling scandalized, Neji snapped his head up to stare at the man. "Such a vile act!" He couldn't fathom, theoretically, how that could be enjoyable for anyone.

"Relax Neji. Your Hyuga is showing."

With a haughty look, he relaxed in Itachi's arms. "I don't care. Just know that you will never do that to me."

"Seriously, Neji I can't believe you've never heard of rimming."

"I did just get initiated into the homosexual community. Well the sexually active community."

"You make it sound as if there was a ribbon cutting ceremony." He gave Neji's firm ass a playful squeeze that earned him a glare. "Was I supposed to give you a fruit basket?"

Neji couldn't help but chuckle at his own ignorance. "I had to look up the terms 'bear' and 'twink' on a site called _urban dictionary_."

Itachi's eyes crinkled as he erupted into another bout of maniacal laughter. God, it was the most terrifyingly beautiful sound that he'd ever heard. Neji could feel his body shaking with the intensity of his laughter.

_Picture a world without Itachi Uchiha._

_Who would ever want to live in a world like that?_

* * *

Two tallow candles were sputtering in the library, dimly illuminating the books that covered the walls. His black eyebrows pulled together in a frown, giving him a satanic look in the guttural light. Inky hair fell forward into his eyes and he pushed it away absently.

"Kabuto." He called his voice raspy and thick.

A person seemed to materialize from the shadows of the library."Orochimaru-sama."

"Prepare the guest room."

"Are we expecting someone?"

"Yes," Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "However, the room is for you. My guest will be sharing my bed."

* * *

His phone chirped signaling an email - signaling the beginning of the end. He untangled himself from Neji's arms and walked over to his discarded pants. The phone chirped again; it was a reminder alert telling him that his dream was over. The mini-vacation was over and it was time to step back into reality.

Squinting his eyes at the bright screen he could make out Sasori's name through blurry vision. His thumb hovered over the tab that would allow him to view the message. Finally he opened the email and read the target's profile.

_Target: Orochimaru, Warlord of Otogakure._

_Bounty: 10,000,000_

_Departure: 0900 Sunday_

Madara had truly outdone himself this time. He had to give it to his uncle; he really knew how to get rid of his enemies without getting his hands dirty. Even if Itachi was to get close enough to Orochimaru to kill him it was almost impossible to get out of Otogakure alive. To make matters worse, Madara had more than likely given the warlord a heads up so security was going to be extra tight.

Jiraiya had been joking when he said he was on tour there, he couldn't even infiltrate the country without Orochimaru knowing. He obtained the information from hacking and even that was risky. However, if everything went according to their plan, Sasuke would be safe. That was all that mattered.

He turned his head to look back at the man that was still soundly asleep on the futon and his expression softened. Come the morning, Neji was going to hate him. It was okay though. It would have been much harder to leave if he didn't.

* * *

Sasuke watched his boyfriend talk to a group of their friends over the brim of his cup while Lapalux played in the background. The off-kilter beats of the song mixed with the alcohol were sending warmth all through his veins. He tried to think of a good excuse to get the blonde upstairs without drawing too much attention. Only for Naruto's sake; he on the other hand didn't give a shit if anyone heard or saw them at that point.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Slowly, he removed the cup from his lips and turned around. He was honestly too buzzed and horny to tolerate Sakura at the moment, but she had been nagging him all night.

"Sakura." He greeted dryly.

"You look really good tonight." The girl slurred.

Sasuke managed a weak quirk of his lips, attempting to scrape together some vague expression of gratitude that didn't look pained. "Hn."

"Is it true?" She hiccuped and brushed a pink strand out of her face. "Is it true about you and Naruto?"

At the mention of his boyfriend he turned back towards the kitchen and their eyes locked briefly before Naruto looked away. Sakura blocked his view and crossed her arms over her chest. She held herself tightly as if she was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Don't lie Sasuke-kun."

"Why would I need to lie to you? Me and Naruto are dating, have been for weeks now." He answered dismissively.

Loud laughter reached his ears and he moved his head to the side to see Naruto smiling brightly. God, he loved that smile. He just needed that idiot to look his way so they could sneak off. Growling under his breath, he took another sip of his drink.

"Sarada." Sakura whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "That was what I wanted to name our daughter."

Sasuke grimaced. "Why would we have a daughter?"

"Or Daisuke if we had a son."

"No, why would we have children at all?"

Glazed over emerald eyes stared at him. "Because, I love you Sasuke-kun! I've always loved you!"

The loud declaration caught the attention of most of the people in the party and Sasuke looked up to see cerulean eyes locked on him. Great, that was just what he needed.

"What do you love about me, Sakura?" He decided to end this once and for all. It had been going on for too long and he was under the impression that if he ignored the girl she would get a hint. Hell, it worked on Ino.

"Um," The girl bit her lip nervously. "I love how unobtainable you are and mysterious."

"You love the idea of me?"

Shaking her hand, she took a step closer. "No, you don't understand Sasuke-kun. I love you."

"Uh huh." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his vibrating cellphone. He read the caller ID and never felt so relieved to see his brother's name. Without another word, he answered the phone and walked to a more secluded area of the party.

"Itachi."

_Sasuke, are you drunk?_

"No." He lied.

_Hn. Where are you? I'm not interrupting anything am I?_

"No, I'm actually glad you called." Glad was an understatement.

_Is it safe to assume that you miss me?_

"Tch. Don't get your hopes up. Why are you calling anyway?"

On the other end his brother got quiet and he had to strain his ears to hear if he was even still on the line. Itachi didn't make random phone calls to "check in" so there had to be a reason for the phone call.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke could hear his brother let out a shaky breath on the other end and it made his heart drop.

"Aniki?" He asked his voice sounded hoarse.

_I'm here, Otouto. I'm here. I just called...I just called to tell you that I love you._

The line went dead and the phone slipped out of his hands. He felt as if he would fall too but strong arms kept him steady. He turned into the warmth of his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes tightly.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"...called...love me." Sasuke mumbled against the other boy's shirt.

Naruto pushed him back a little but kept his arms on his shoulder. "I couldn't hear you."

"Itachi," Sasuke lightly shoved his hands away and straightened out his clothes. "He called and told me that he loved me."

"Is that why ya' dropped your phone and fainted?"

Forcefully, he grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt. "I did not faint you idiot."

"Yeah. Okay bastard." Naruto smiled. "So, Itachi said that he loved you? Why the shock?"

"Because, it's been years since he said it."

Naruto snorted. "Come on don't over exaggerate." He placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs away from the party that was mostly in the kitchen.

"I'm not. He hasn't said it since I was like 12 and it was while he thought I was asleep so it doesn't count."

"Damn! But you do know that just because he rarely says it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, right?"

"Thanks Mr. Rogers." Sasuke sarcastically drawled.

"You're welcome and remember it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Seriously, do you think your brother is okay?"

"I don't know." Sasuke moved his hands to the belt loops on the boy's jeans and slipped his fingers through them. "But I know that something is off. I can feel it."

"Well we could cut the trip short and head back to Konoha tomorrow if you want."

"Okay." Sasuke leaned over to kiss the blonde but was stopped midway.

"Soo..." Naruto kept a firm hand on the boy's chest. "What was that about with Sakura?"

"Hn. Sakura? Not Sakura-chan?"

His blue eyes hardened. "Answer the question."

Sasuke shrugged. "Oh that? She was just telling me about our future daughter, Sarada."

"You're NOT having a baby named salad with fucking Sakura. Or anyone else!" The words were a vicious snarl that sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Nobody could ever rile the blonde up like he did that much was for sure.

He glanced up the staircase. "How about we finish this conversation upstairs."

* * *

_I guess the honeymoon is over._

Neji sat in the passenger's side, arms folded across his chest with a scowl on his face. Last night he had almost said it. It - the phrase that he had swore to never utter to anyone that wasn't blood related. He had almost said it to Itachi and there was no doubt in his mind that he would have meant it. However now, at that very moment he was grateful that his throat tightened almost painfully before he could let the words slip out.

When they left Tengoku village the sun was barely seeping through the clouds. Rudely, he was torn from his slumber by the sound of his name being called and his shoulder being roughly shook. It wasn't the morning greeting that he was expecting after the night they shared. Out the corner of his eye he could see Itachi's grip on the steering wheel tighten. Konoha was half an hour away, but he was sure that the time would be cut in half if not more.

With an exasperated sigh, he reached over and turned on the radio. Anything would be better than hearing the irritated huffs that kept coming from the driver's side. He had asked Itachi what was his problem when they were checking out of the inn, but he only received a "Hn." in response.

Realization hit and again he questioned his own intelligence. Similar to Shikamaru, Itachi didn't do _anything_ on a fluke. There was actually a method to his madness; weeks of screwing around taught him that.

"I don't like this song." Itachi said.

"Why don't you change it then?" Honestly, Neji didn't like it either. It was too depressing for his taste. Melancholy Hill, the title was fitting.

Instead of changing the station Itachi hit the power button. "I think I would prefer if it the radio wasn't on at all."

"Does that mean that you're ready to talk?"

"About what exactly?"

Pursing his lips, Neji unfolded his arms and raked his hands through his hair. "About last night-"

"There is nothing to discuss." He snapped irritably.

"Nothing to discuss?!" Neji was livid. "Don't pull that on me, Itachi!"

"We're both grown men, right?" Itachi asked, his eyes remained on the road.

"Last I checked."

"Good. I think that this arrangement between us has sated both of our needs well enough." Itachi sent a sidelong look, assessing him. He knew that Neji was a prickly individual and far from a pushover so he prepared himself for the man's reaction. Or so he'd thought.

"You're pathetic, Itachi." There wasn't any venom or malice in his tone, if anything he sounded weary. "I can see right through you."

"Neji it-"

"Are you going to start selling me some crap about how this was just an entertaining fuck for you and it meant nothing?" He chuckled. "Don't be cliche, you're better than that."

Breaking it off with someone was something that he never had to do. One night stands were simply that; once the deed was done so was the arrangement. During his time in the BDSM community he had a contract with only one person. Even though they met frequently, ending it only required a few strokes of a pen. Neji wasn't a one night stand or a consenting submissive; he was so much more than that.

They arrived in Konoha in less time than it normally took due to Itachi's insane driving. He had one hour before he needed to meet with Sasori regarding his assignment. His plan was to feign cold indifference in order to piss the Hyuga off - yes it was cliche, but he didn't really know any other way. By the time they were parked outside of Neji's condo he already knew the exact words to say to push the man's buttons.

Itachi never got a chance to say a word before Neji was kissing - no - devouring him.

It was as if the man was trying to force his way inside of him. There was a moment of struggle where he wouldn't return the eagerness, but Neji crystallized his intentions and focused his will. Eventually, Itachi gave way; letting him wash over him, plunder his mouth and body until it was him that was leading the kiss. He should have pulled back, ended the embrace - ended it - whatever it was between them, but he couldn't. Not like he had initially planned.

"You're not allowed to leave me." Neji gasped in between kisses.

The statement lead them upstairs to Neji's apartment. Itachi couldn't remember the journey up, he just knew that it involved a lot of touching and promises of what was to come. There was a urgency in the way Neji handled him once they were in the living room of the condo. Not wasting anytime they made their way over to the couch. Neji pulled him down on top of him, grinding their hips together in unabashed need.

"I tried to and I can't, Itachi." Neji pulled back and placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face. The raven's breath hitched at the flurry of emotions that were swirling in his pale eyes.

"Tried what?" He found himself asking.

"Picture a world without you. I tried to and I can't. The very thought of it upsets me." His eyebrows knitted together. "What does that mean?"

Itachi didn't know the answer so he kissed him instead. Neji's hands dropped to circle around his neck and the kiss deepened. Pulling back, he gently stroked the column of Neji's pale throat. The man tilted his head to give him more access; their eyes never leaving each others. In a different world he could see himself falling in love with Neji.

But it was the real world and things were never that easy.

With a firm grip, he clasped his hand around the man's slender neck. The look of fondness morphed into fear once the grip tightened. Clawing ineffectively at the man's arms, a strangled cry escaped Neji's lips. Frantically he swung his arms, landing a few punches to Itachi's face. Ramming his elbows into the couch cushions, Neji tried to shove the man off of him, but Itachi used every ounce of his strength and held his arms over his head. He bucked his hips in resistance until his head became light and his vision blurry. Tears of agony and betrayal slid down the sides of his reddened face. Onyx eyes held something dark and obscured as he watched the pale eyes that he loved bulge out of their sockets.

When Neji finally went limp, Itachi let out a soft sob.

"I'm so sorry, Neji."

 


	12. Interlude

_Itachi's head lowered to his, eyes open, almost daring him to look away. He wasn't smiling, didn't look triumphant, contemplative more than anything. His look was predatory, determined, the focus more than a man who was about to have sex...this was primal. He was going to make his mark on Neji._

_The space between them was charged, like that little space between magnets, forced close together. The very molecules between them buzzing._

_Then Itachi kissed him endlessly, and with each exhale Neji climbed higher, wound tighter. And somewhere in the midst of his growing need he recognized the deliberateness of Itachi's actions. That with each exhale he was a little closer, increasing the pressure of his erection against his own, so that he was closer and closer to the edge of orgasm - without doing much of anything._

_In some distant part of him, Neji knew that he was teaching him a lesson; proving to him that he could bring him over the edge with only the barest of effort. Even now Itachi was scheming, ensuring he understood how much pleasure he could give him. More than any other man ever could._

_His hands fisted into Neji's hair at the nape of his neck. A sign of his possession. It also reminded him how easy it would be for Itachi to hurt him. Physically. Emotionally._

_Maybe that was what love is._

_Itachi continued to kiss him, demanding he open to him. And Neji did, twining his arms around his neck, relaxing every part of his body. Itachi pulled back from the kiss and looked at him fiercely, the words barely above a whisper. "You will want no one else." He promised in between agonizingly slow thrusts. "When I'm done with you, you will be ruined for other men."_

_'He could hurt me anytime he wants. That's what love is', Neji's mind whispered as though it were a coy secret. He'd throw everything away for him if he wasn't careful. No family, no white picket fence, just a destructive love that would end in death._

_Picture a world without Itachi Uchiha._

_Who would ever want to live in a world like that? There was nothing beyond him._

* * *

Pain tore him from his sleep like a knife ripping through his heart. Neji's eyes flew open as he choked on a gasp. He couldn't drag air in his lungs, the feeling of drowning overcoming him for a moment, as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Shutting his eyes tightly, he commanded his body to relax. There was a beeping noise in the distance and the sound of hurried foot steps. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he instinctively flinched.

"Neji?"

With his breathing more stable, he cracked his eyes open. Through blurry vision he stared at the person that had touched him.

"Father..." He tried to clear his throat and winced. It was so dry and it ached whenever he inhaled. Again he cleared his throat, his vision becoming clearer the more he blinked. The person standing next to him wasn't who he previously assumed him to be. "Uncle." He confirmed, the hint of disappointment in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Hiashi frowned, and gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze. "I'll go get the doctor."

Neji felt himself nod jerkily. Not smooth but as though his bones had rusted together like a tin man. Once his uncle was out of the room the man's words finally registered.

 _The doctor?_ Grimacing, he finally looked around the room and noticed the stark white walls. He closed his eyes again; eyes as dark as obsidian were staring back at him. Snapping them open, his memories came rushing back. Neji clutched the fabric of the hospital gown that was near his heart. There was a deep, painful sob lurking in his chest. It felt like a baseball shoved in his throat, and he tried to keep it inside, swallowing it back.

_Itachi tried to -_

"Neji," A friendly voice greeted. "Glad to see that you are awake."

Neji released his hold on the hospital gown and dropped his hand to his lap. The doctor approached him with a sincere smile on his face and sat at the foot of his bed.

Gently, he patted his leg. "I'm Dr. Iruka Umino. How are you feeling?"

 _How am I feeling? The person that I carelessly fell in love with tried to kill me. How do you think?_ Absently, Neji reached for his throat, brushing his fingers against the skin he could tell that it was bruised. He just didn't know the severity of the injury.

Besides the fact that his throat was slightly sore and he felt groggy, everything else seemed fine - physically. Emotionally, he felt ripped open, as if his nerves were on the outside of his body and even the air in the hospital room was too abrasive.

Because his uncle was also in the room, he decided to tell them what they wanted to hear. "I'm fine."

Hiashi and Dr. Umino shared a look; they knew that he was lying. He prepared himself to retaliate if either one of them decided to call him out on it. His uncle decided to break the silence first. There was a certain look about him today that was contradictory to his usually formal demeanor. Hiashi had bags under his eyes and he looked much older than he really was.

"Neji," Hiashi paused as if he was carefully thinking over his next words. "Do you remember anything?"

Briefly closing his eyes, he instantly wished that he hadn't. Itachi was there; kissing him, caressing him and then choking him -killing him.

Neji jerked back and blinked fast, hoping tears wouldn't slide down his cheek. "No, I don't remember anything. Could you fill me in?" He asked numbly.

Dr. Umino stood up; he was attractive despite the long scar across his nose. There was a soothing quality about him; as if he could bring tranquility to any distressed setting.

"The local authorities received a call earlier this morning reporting a disturbance at your apartment." Dr. Iruka flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "When the police arrived they found you on your couch. Initially they assumed you were dead and your uncle was notified. When your uncle arrived on the scene he -"

"I knew that you weren't dead." Hiashi interrupted. "It was a Tenketsu technique, but an unorthodox one that our clan doesn't tamper with. When I noticed this I personally dismissed the authorities and brought you here."

"Where exactly is here?" Neji asked. He had so many questions but decided to go with the easier one first. The fact that Itachi only used a technique to render him unconscious did not lessen the feeling of betrayal even in the slightest.

"Here - would be my home, Neji." Iruka smiled.

"Your home?" He glanced around the room that was an exact replica of the hospital rooms at Konoha General.

"Neji, Dr. Umino only caters to certain clientele. That isn't really what's important. What is important is us finding out who did this to you." Hiashi stated.

"I told you that I don't remember anything." Neji didn't understand why he was covering for Itachi. Did love make you stupid? There was no use in denying it anymore. Neji Hyuga was in love with Itachi Uchiha. The same ass-hat that choked the shit out of him hours ago. Sarcasm had always been his favorite shield against emotional pain.

Taking a breath to calm his building anger, Hiashi had to remind himself that short-term memory loss was also a side effect to the technique. He just wanted to find out who did it so he could take care of them. If Madara or one of his delinquents had anything to do with it there would be no mercy.

"How about we allow Neji some time to himself." Iruka spoke up as if he could sense the tension in the room. "As your uncle previously stated it was only a method to render you unconscious. Other than the bruise on your neck, you are perfectly fine - physically." He added and Neji realized that Iruka knew more than he let on. "I'll bring you something to eat in a few."

"Neji, we will talk later." Hiashi assured him before he walked out of he room with Dr. Umino.

Once they were gone and the door was shut, Neji threw the covers back. Grimacing, he climbed out of the bed and headed to the joined bathroom. His legs felt as if he had been wading in a swimming pool for hours, but it was bearable enough to walk the short distance. Walking into the bathroom, he avoided looking in the mirror and handled his business. Afterwards, he washed his hands - still not looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't quite ready to see the proof of Itachi's treachery.

One part of him argued that it wasn't really a betrayal, that if Itachi wanted to kill him he would be dead. The more rational side saw it for what it really was. If Itachi wanted to knock him out he could have done so in a less violent way; in a way that would leave no bruises. Instead, he used one of the most violent techniques ever. Itachi wanted to hurt him in more ways than one and he succeeded.

As for the man's true motives for what he did, Neji had came to two conclusions: Itachi was fucking insane and preyed on unsuspecting men. Or Itachi wanted to scare him; probably to push him away or something along those lines.

When he was back in bed, Neji lightly chuckled, ignoring the pain that came with it. That bastard did warn him that he could hurt him; physically, mentally, and emotionally. It was his own fault for being so weak - so vulnerable. Itachi was more than likely off to his next victim, the thought of their night in Tengoku far from his mind.

_And I will never get over him._

That was the brutal inescapable truth. He was like a crippling disease. Even if he attempted to have a normal life, he would dream of him, remember him, and want him. For the briefest moment, he wished he'd never saw the dark side of Itachi and he could have loved him blindly. But the mere thought of it was madness.

Being in love sucked. He felt the certain urge to punch every single person that ever told him that loving someone was great. Shikamaru with his idiotic idealism about love, his father and Hinata-

Neji frowned at his bitter thoughts. How could he even think about something like that? They had nothing to with how things turned out with...he who must not be named. The Uchiha was the only person who deserved his wrath. Balling up his fist, he gritted his teeth as his anger flowed off of him in waves. Nobody else would ever get that close to him again, he vowed. That was the last time that he was made a fool of; especially over something as mundane as love.

However, there always came a point where that flame of rage ran out of oxygen. Became a smolder and then nothing but black smoke.

-o0o-

"He's hiding something." Hiashi confirmed.

Early that morning during breakfast was when he received the call about Neji. It took a lot of convincing for Hinata to not come with him. Hiashi smiled at the memory of his older daughter standing up to him and even threatening him if she couldn't come along. He would admit that he had never been so proud of her. Seeing so much passion and fierceness made him realize that he had misjudged Hinata.

Apparently, that wasn't the only thing that he had been wrong about.

"I agree," Iruka commented. "But I doubt it's what you think."

"What do you mean?"

Iruka continued to stir the miso soup on the stove while he answered. "I have already confirmed that there is no physical damage to your nephew besides the bruising on his neck. His pain stems from emotional distress. We are both aware that he is not completely telling us the whole truth and I don't honestly think that this was an attack by Madara. If it were - excuse me for saying this, but Neji would be dead."

"I am aware." Hiashi admitted bitterly. "So you think that it was a friend of his?"

"Not a friend. A lover."

Scoffing, Hiashi crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture. "Neji isn't involved with anyone. He's too focused for that. Besides he knows that any relationship that I haven't agreed on would never fly."

Iruka nodded his head in agreement to the last statement. After tasting the soup, he turned the stove off and started to fix a bowl. "Would you like any?" He asked.

"No thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"The usual amount."

"I will have it wired to you." Hiashi watched the man move around the kitchen as he prepared dinner for Neji. "Have you heard anything from Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, she has her best man on the job."

"Who would that be exactly?"

Iruka faced him and smiled. "My fiance."

* * *

"What are you up to, Itachi?"

Sasori watched impassively as the red light on the map remained in the same spot. An hour had passed and it hadn't moved an inch. Smart Blood allowed them to inject a global positioning device in the blood streams of every Akatsuki member. Only Sasori and Pein had the knowledge to deactivate it so he was positive that Itachi couldn't have discarded it.

When Madara called asking if Itachi had left for Otogakure, he lied to him. Honestly, he didn't really like Madara. He was a coward - an old fool that thought that he was clever by telling each of them not to reveal his identity to the other members.

It was his way of making each of them feel special as if he only trusted them enough to tell his secret.

Sasori blinked. "How childish."

Leader's reasons for still dealing with the old man were beyond him. There was a point in time when he found Madara entertaining but then he sent a thirteen year old child on the Danzo assignment and that began his aversion towards the sociopath.

The Akatsuki was a business. A professional organization that catered to their clients in a sophisticated manner. What Madara did was distasteful; the act was a smudge on their reputation. Besides, he didn't enjoy hurting women or children it was cowardly in his opinion.

"Madara, you are a parasite." He reached for the phone that sat on his desk. "All parasites should be exterminated." After dialing the desired number, he waited patiently for the person to pick up.

_Sasori, I hope this isn't about a mission because I am enjoying a nice vacati-_

"Kisame." He interrupted. "Itachi is en route to Otogakure on orders from Madara."

_What in the hell is he supposed to be doing in that shit hole of a country? We never go there._

"He has been assigned to assassinate Orochimaru."

The sound of something crashing in the background caused Sasori's lips to quirk faintly.

_I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD! Kisame growled. It's not like Itachi can't beat the shit out of that snake Orochimaru with no problem, it's just getting out of that country will be damn near impossible. We have to stop him before he goes._

That was exactly why he called Kisame. The large man was the "get the job done" type while he on the other hand was the "get the job done successfully" type.

"I have a better plan. Can you meet me in Amegakure? We need to pay a visit to Pein-sama."

* * *

Itachi stared at the Polaroid of him and Neji that was taken by the shop keeper in Kamakura. At first she had been reluctant to give him the photo something about giving it to her granddaughter, but of course he convinced her. The photo seemed to mirror their time with each other. He was staring at Neji and vice versa; nothing else around them mattered. That was exactly how it was every time that they were together.

They were doomed from the very start, he had just been too selfish to stay away. Hurting Neji in the end was inevitable and necessary. The truth was there, lurking in the depths of those pale eyes and he couldn't handle it. No, he couldn't allow it. People in his line of work did not have happy endings. His grip on the picture tightened when he recalled how Neji looked at him before he passed out.

It was a sight that he would never forget. Emotions churned inside of him like a storm, sloshing and moving around, trying to escape. Only one of them was clear as the night sky - remorse.

"Yo."

Itachi inclined his head to return the greeting to the man that he had been waiting on for half an hour now. Carefully, he placed the photo in his pocket - noticing the way the other's man eyes followed the movement. He tried to gauge his abilities to figure out why he was so highly recommended. Of course, he had already done his research.

Kakashi Hatake: a member of ANBU since he was thirteen, became a captain at the age of seventeen, candidate to become Rokudaime Hokage, and the only supporter of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya had personally picked Kakashi for the mission and Itachi had an inkling to his motives.

Kakashi looked around the empty warehouse. "You're younger than I thought you would be, Uchiha-san." He confessed.

"My age is of no importance. You can call me Itachi."

"Kakashi." The man extended his hand and Itachi shook it. When Kakashi's grip tightened painfully he didn't react. It was a test of his valor.

Seconds passed and they continued to stare at each other. Kakashi's left eye was scarred which only made him even more appealing. When Kakashi finally let his hand go, he smiled and scratched the back of his head. If it were in his nature to do so, Itachi would have face-palmed at that moment. Jiraiya's habits had rubbed off on way too many people.

Absently, he wondered if Naruto was also a pervert like his Godfather and Kakashi. Then his mind supplied him with thoughts of his brother and Naruto having sex and he inwardly shuddered. Thankfully, he was pulled from those disturbing thoughts by the sound of Kakashi reading.

"...escort mission to Otogakure. I am to assist you in infiltrating the country. Once you have successfully crossed the border between Fire and Sound my mission is complete. In exchange for your corporation with the ANBU Black Ops in the assassination of Orochimaru, your brother, Sasuke Uchiha will be placed under the direct care of the Hokage until Madara Uchiha and all other threats have been neutralized. Do you agree to those terms?"

"How do I know that the Hokage will hold up her end of the bargain?" Itachi shamelessly asked.

If Jiraiya had never gave him the option he would have enlisted Kisame to watch over Sasuke seeing that the man had played a part in raising him. While he recovered from his first mission, it was Kisame that indirectly took care of Sasuke for him. Despite his hulking stature and short fuse, Kisame could be trusted. All he had to do was make a call and he wouldn't have to put up with Konoha's empty promises.

However, Kisame's life was too unpredictable so the ANBU was his second best choice.

Kakashi's face was blank, but his voice held an edge to it. "You would dare question the abilities of our Hokage?"

Scoffing, Itachi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The Hokage is supposed to be the protector of this country, but right under his nose - in the capital city, my mother and father were butchered. Whatever was left of my clan vanished without a trace and there are still no leads to who could have done it. So forgive me if I'm a little skeptical of the abilities of the current Hokage."

"You can't blame Tsunade-sama for the failings of Lord Third, Itachi." Kakashi sighed. "He worked diligently to discover the murderer until the time of his death. I also did my own investigations."

"Your own investigations? Without an order from anyone?"

"Yes."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I have my reasons and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Kakashi's tone was sharp and dismissive. "Now back to the mission. We have been trying to overthrow Orochimaru for years while also avoiding a war with him and his allies. If you cut the head off of the snake, the rest will crumble. You would be doing a great service to the Fire Country, Itachi."

"Let's be clear on one thing. I am doing this for Sasuke and Naruto. If war were to break out they would more than likely be enlisted due to their legacies. Sasuke as the remaining heir to the Uchiha clan and Naruto as the son of the Yondaime. I'm putting an end to Orochimaru for their safety."

 _And Neji's._ He thought to himself. Neji was a branch member and a very formidable one at that so him being enlisted in Konoha's ranks was not far fetched.

"Fine. Let's head out." Kakashi said. "We will take a flight to Yugakure posing as tourists. Once we land, we will meet up with one of my contacts there. Are you ready?"

Reaching down, Itachi picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm ready."

* * *

_"You're like a bottomless pit." Neji wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin and continued. "I never imagined that you could eat so much." He stared down at the empty platters in astonishment._

_The kind inn keeper had provided them with enough food to feed five people. Or one Uchiha depending on the way you looked at it. Lifting his gaze from his empty plate, Itachi looked at the man that sat across from him. As customary, they were each given a yukata to wear during their stay. He would have been fine with just the bath towel. But Neji refused to dine in the "nude"._

_Neji looked as regal as ever in the black yukata. His long chestnut hair hung heavily over one shoulder; under the luminescent lights of the dining area, he could see a faint hint of honey that highlighted the tresses. Funny, he had never noticed it before. Despite his seemingly androgynous appearance there was no denying that Neji was all man._

_Itachi couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he continued to stare at the Hyuga. He moved to reach over and touch him when there was a light tap on the shoji screen._

_Reluctantly, he bid the inn keeper's daughters to enter so that they could clear their table. The soft padding of their feet on the tatami mat agitated him and he couldn't understand the source of his annoyance. They were merely playing the role of hospitable hostesses. Was he really that desirous of Neji that he couldn't go one second without touching him?_

_Yes._

_Itachi stared dispassionately while the young girls cleared the table. Begrudgingly, he would admit that he was insecure. Despite his looks, money, natural intelligence, and other trivial things that made people attracted to him, he was still insecure. If Neji ever found out about the things he'd done or the awful things that were done to him - would he be repulsed?_

_If his past didn't run Neji off, his domineering nature would. In truth, he didn't truly believe he was inherently a possessive person. Maybe it was his circumstances; the fact that he had never had anything that was solely his, that made him so covetous of Neji. Every single thing that he had done since he was thirteen was for the sake of Sasuke. Every single thing prior to that was for his father._

_What did Itachi have that was his and his alone?_

_A small giggle tore him from his musings, he looked over to see the inn keeper's youngest daughter approaching the table with a rose in her hand. He watched in both amusement - and something else he couldn't quite place as the girl bowed and presented the flower to Neji. The girl couldn't have been a day over thirteen. Her two sisters stood off by the door with the empty dishes in their hands while they encouraged her. With a charming smile on his face, Neji accepted the red rose. Before, he could open his mouth to thank her, the girl scurried off and hid behind her sisters._

_Neji threw his head back and laughed. It made Itachi feel warm, like the sun had just come out on a cold winter morning._

_Every piece of Itachi felt different. His heart seemed to beat differently, every nerve in his body was so warm. Neji thought that he was getting nothing from him, that he was not compromising. How could he not see that Itachi was just as into him? Possibly even more than he was. His desire for the Hyuga transcended that of mere attraction._

_He wanted Neji. Want that was worse than before. Every time that he saw him, it was worse._

_Seeing the man so carefree and unrestrained made him realize that a man such as Neji wasn't supposed to be controlled. He was much more radiant when he was allowed his freedom and Itachi knew that deep down he couldn't give him that. If he were ever given the chance to have something real with Neji, he would never let him go._

* * *

Mozart's Moonlight Sonata played softly on the record player that sat in the corner of the impressive parlor. Oriental rugs, horsehair furniture, a massive fireplace flanked by statues of lions and windows from the floor to the twelve-foot ceiling, made up the large room.

Obito sat in one of the lounge chairs and listened to Madara laugh at a joke that Saki had made. He came to the conclusion that he hated her. Since her arrival to the mansion she had managed to irk him. The exact reason for his hostility towards her was unknown. There was just something about her that didn't sit well with him.

Saki laughed and flashed a glance his way. "Obito, would you like to hear the joke?"

"Obito isn't too fond of jokes my dear." Madara chuckled and the sound made Obito want to murder them both.

Saki pouted and blew a raspberry at him. "What a bore."

Madara scolded the girl. "Now Saki what did I tell you about that ugly habit of yours?"

"That it isn't the behavior of the future wife to the head of the Hyuga clan, Madara-sama."

"Exactly. Now go upstairs and work on your lines. The opening night is vastly approaching."

She smiled and stood up from her seat. "I will see you two at dinner." Saki bowed and left the parlor.

Obito watched her leave, the urge to get up and snap her neck was stronger than ever now. Saki was just as sick in the head as Madara and it pissed him off. Maybe he was just as insane, but he had his reasons.

"You're jealous of her," Madara stood up as well and brushed the invisible wrinkles out of his clothes. "How pathetic."

With a scathing look, Obito stared at the man. "Jealous of what? Another one of your lap dogs?"

He smiled at him malevolently. "Are you upset that I replaced you... _Hachikō_. Don't worry my faithful pup, there is still room for you in the kennel."

"I'm not a dog!" He gritted out as he rose to his feet.

"That's rich! You're like a puppy gnawing at my shoes. You make demands with no reason, no strength to back you up." He took the few steps until he was standing in front of the fuming man. "Now you're wagging your tail for attention because your owner is showing more attention to the new puppy."

Time passed as Madara and Obito stared at each other. Obito broke the stare, head jerking away haughtily. As far as dominance contest went, Madara won. He always won.

"Even now you tuck your tail and lower your gaze, because you know what I say is true, Obito."

"After everything I've done for you..." His voice broke and he tightened his fist. "You were the one who consoled me after Rin was murdered in cold blood by Kakashi. I only asked that you stop the games and focus more on bringing Rin's killer to justice. To bring the entire city of Konoha to justice like we planned!"

Yawning, Madara shrugged his shoulders. "Stop pretending as if you didn't know that they were screwing behind your back, Obito. The girl was in love with your best friend not you. For Kami's sake get over it."

"I don't deserve this from you, Madara!"

"No, Obito we never get what we deserve. We get what we bargain for." He placed his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Every thing will make sense in the end. Just be patient."

How many times had he heard that from Madara? He knew now that there was no purpose to anything that the older man did. But why did he continue to follow him for this long? Because he was family? Well he had murdered countless members of his family so that couldn't be the case. Maybe it was fear or plain and simple adoration.

"Obito, I need you to go to Konoha and bring Sasuke back here." Madara said.

"What do you want with him?"

"We need a replacement for Itachi of course. Sasori has already confirmed that Itachi has left for Oto."

"How can he be so sure that he actually left the country?"

"Every member of the Akatsuki has a tracker on their persons at all times, even when they aren't on a mission." He stated matter-of-factly.

Obito nodded his head. "So when do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible. If the Uzumaki boy interferes kill him."

* * *

_A small lamp sat in the corner of the room and cast a faint glow on their skin. Lightly Itachi traced the contours of Neji's chiseled torso with his index finger as he listened to him talk. Nothing else seemed to matter during that moment. The mission, Madara's schemes, and any other negative thing in his life was irrelevant at that point in time._

_"...then my uncle found out." Neji said quietly. His gaze shifted from Itachi to some random corner in the room._

_Noticing the avoidant behavior, Itachi lowered his face and placed a soft kiss on Neji's shoulder._

_"What did your uncle do, Neji?" He urged him to continue._

_"I'm sure you're aware of traditional clan discipline, Itachi."_

_Of course he was aware, but thanks to his mother, his father didn't dare be that extreme. Mikoto would have exacted a far worse punishment on their father. To think that Neji, at the age of eight went through that kind of discipline infuriated him. He could pay the Hyuga clan head a visit before he left for Otogakure. No, he couldn't kill Neji's uncle; was murder his solution to everything?_

_"When did you know?" Neji turned back to face him. Their faces only inches apart. "When did you know that you were gay?"_

_Their proximity was smoldering causing Itachi to be completely floored by the question. It was something that he, himself didn't know the real answer to. Before his encounter with Danzo, he didn't really think about things like that. His main and only focus was to one day take his father's seat as clan head. He had masturbated before, but only after he had his first wet dream; he woke up sticky and beyond annoyed._

_During his adolescence, masturbation was only used to purge his body of useless sperm to prevent wet dreams. There was minimal pleasure in it; not enough to make him curious about the actual act of sex._

_"I just knew." He answered vaguely much to Neji's frustration._

_"You just knew? We made a deal, Itachi."_

_"I know and I gave you an honest answer."_

_"Could you at least be more specific? At what age, 'did you just know'?_

_Deciding that giving his age couldn't really hurt, he told him. "I was 15."_

_Neji smiled, feeling pleased that he was getting somewhere with the secretive man. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked._

_There was an easy way to give Neji what he wanted without really revealing any compromising information. Regardless of this possibly being his last night with the Hyuga, there were things that he planned to take to his grave. However, being a little open tonight couldn't hurt. He would admit that it felt...nice to talk to someone._

_"16." Itachi answered truthfully - well it was half the truth anyway._

_"I would ask who it was with but I doubt you would tell me."_

_"It was with a guy that was a few years older than me. We eventually had a sadomasochistic relationship together. He played the role of my submissive for 6 years."_

_Okay. Maybe he opened up a little too much._

A _beat passed. Neji noticed his own breathing, and finally had to move away from him. The room was silent. As if they were standing in a mausoleum buried deep under the earth, and any conversation was a sacrilege. That was not what he was expecting to hear._

_A story about a sixteen year old Itachi with another sixteen year old boy attempting and failing to have sex was more of what he was expecting. Not a sixteen year old Itachi dominating an older man for years. Everything finally made sense; Itachi was a sadist and Neji was an idiot for not noticing it sooner. Although, there was something that really bothered him about the entire thing._

_"Itachi, you were only 16. How did you even know about any of that stuff?" Neji stared at him closely._

_Itachi frowned fleetingly, and then his expression was back to being bored. Except for the intense focus of his gaze as he stared back at Neji. "I think that's enough sharing for tonight."_

_"Was it the older guy's idea?" Neji moved closer and grabbed Itachi's hand, twining their fingers together, pressing their palms flush against each other."You can tell me, Itachi." He promised._

" _I said enough, Neji." It was his rigid posture, the cadence of his words, and even his expression that seemed to say he was aloof-as-usual-Itachi. But the intensity of his stare made it a lie._

_Undeterred Neji leaned over. "Trust me, Itachi." He whispered in his ear, and the sensation tickled down Itachi's spine. And then Neji kissed him slowly and thoroughly._

_Itachi attempted to reach for that dark hole inside of him that ate every scrap of light in the universe and tried to become that. And nothing more. He tried to find his internal strength, but there was nothing left beyond his desire for Neji. Finally, Itachi opened his mouth for him, letting him inside, wanting Neji to take him piece by piece and put him back together again however the man wanted._

_'Is that what love is about?' Itachi thought to himself. 'Surrendering?'_

* * *

Neji closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow in order to will the images of Itachi from his mind. He felt caged; the need to move, run, cry laugh and hurt all vying in him for control.

Early that morning he was released from Dr. Umino's care. The bruises on his neck were large and hideous; his uncle suggested that he should wear a bandage or a scarf until they started to heal. He decided that staying in the house would be the best option.

Currently, he was at his uncle's estate in his old room. That morning, he tried to return to his apartment but one step over the threshold and the scent of Itachi attacked his senses. Mangekyo was such an overbearing yet intoxicating scent with earthy undertones. Mixed with Itachi's own natural scent only added more to the potent fragrance.

"I really am losing it." Neji whispered.

Thinking about how great the bastard smelled was pitiful. His thoughts should've been dedicated to ways that he could exact his revenge on he man. What was he? A character in some crappy manga? No, vengeance was pointless.

While he was in his bedroom packing a few overnight bags, he came across the photo of himself and his dad. Neji had remembered putting it in his pocket, but he found it on his nightstand. Obviously, Itachi had placed it there. He didn't know what to think about everything that transpired between them.

He knew Itachi. Knew him intimately, had welcomed him into his body. But knowing him physically didn't translate to knowing _him,_ unfortunately. Sex should be like osmosis; all that time pressed up against each other should allow him to know Itachi, without having to wait six months before finding out he had serious issues or unpackable baggage.

Still, he was aware from the start that Itachi wasn't your average dark and mysterious man. How could he ever forget the corpse in the alley? Shamelessly, he allowed Itachi in, even though he knew what he was capable of. What happened to him was his own fault. There had been warnings and he ignored them all.

The door to his room cracked opened.

"Neji?" Hinata asked quietly. When she didn't get a reply she slid into the room and closed the door behind her. The bed shifted as she climbed in next to him with her own comforter.

"Hinata. What are you doing?" He sat up a little bit and eyed his cousin suspiciously. A flash of light filled his bedroom, moments later a loud clap of thunder seemed to shake the entire mansion. "Oh. I didn't realize it was storming." He said as he laid back down.

"It's not really the thunder, Neji." She paused when there was another boom of thunder. "Okay maybe it is, but I'm also worried about you."

"There's no need to worry about me. What would your father say if he knew that you were still afraid of thunderstorms?"

Hinata wrapped herself in her comforter like a cocoon and made herself comfortable. "You know that they don't scare me."

"I know, they make you think of her..."

"Right. " She smiled sadly. "Let's not talk about that. How are you feeling? Honestly."

"I'm fine. I told you that hours ago."

"Neji, it's okay to not be fine." Hinata assured him. "You can tell me the truth. There is no need to put up a front with me."

Neji laid on his back and stared at the high ceiling. "How do you know that I'm not really fine? I only have a few bruises, Hinata."

"During lunch and dinner you barely ate. Sometimes when I would glance at you, you were clutching your shirt near your heart as though you were in pain. Your eyes," She swallowed. "Your eyes look so lifeless, Neji."

Perhaps it was because Hinata put so much trust into him or maybe it was due to the fact that every negative emotion was buried before he could feel it and that space was getting so full, so much harder to ignore. Whatever the reason was he decided to open up to her.

"I think you were wrong about love." He finally said.

"How so?"

"It doesn't feel as great as you described."

"Neji." Hinata scooted closer until she could see his face better. The young girl gasped at the single tear that slid down his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you were upset because someone attacked you in your own home...I admit that I thought it was an ego thing." She quietly confessed. "But...you're in love?"

"No, I was in love." He cleared his throat. "But not anymore."

She wanted to tell him that if it was ever love that it was never that easy to forget. Looking at him now, she knew that he wasn't as over it as he claimed. Neji was in denial.

"I wasn't wrong about love. It is the most beautiful thing -"

"Then why does it hurt so much, Hinata?" Neji's words were heavily laced with bitter malice. "Why does it feel as if I'm drowning? Or i've been stabbed? It doesn't feel good. Not one bit of it feels good. I feel like I'm dying."

"Oh Neji-"

He rudely interrupted her again. "Don't give me your pity. I don't deserve it, I was stupid enough to believe that someone like me could actually be happy. This is my punishment for disobeying my uncle and trying to change my fate."

Hinata broke out of her comforter and hugged him as tight as she could. He tried to fight her, he even cursed her but eventually he surrendered.

"You're wrong Neji. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else does."

He laid there limply and allowed his younger cousin to hug him. He didn't have the strength anymore. "How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are human. All human beings deserve to be happy."

"You're too altruistic for your own good." Neji pulled out of her firm grip. "The fact that you and Hanabi came from the same womb still shocks me." The light joked helped to ease the negativity on his behalf.

"Speaking of Hanabi," Hinata smiled brightly. "She'll be coming home for good in a few days."

Neji smirked. "They're releasing her from juvie...I mean boarding school?"

"Yes! I've missed her so much."

"Im not ashamed to admit that her little pranks are not missed."

"Are you still upset because she replaced your shampoo with hair dye?" She giggled at the memory of Neji with green hair.

"I looked like a freaking troll doll! She's lucky it was only temporary."

"Things are sure to get interesting once Hanabi returns."

"I agree." Glad that they were no longer on the topic of his terrible love life, Neji lightly nudged the girl in the shoulder. "You should leave, God forbid your father gets the wrong idea."

"True. Are you going to be alright?"

Neji hated that he made Hinata worry about him. Knowing her she would be up all night trying to find ways to cheer him up. He didn't want to be cheered up, he just wanted it to pass and he could act as if he'd never know Itachi.

"Yes, Hinata i'll be fine." He assured her.

Hinata grabbed her lavender comforter and got out of the bed before she left she smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Neji. It really meant a lot."

"Goodnight, Hinata."

-o0o-

That next afternoon, Neji was fed up with his dark thoughts so he decided to drive into the city. The air surrounding the Hyuga compound was stifling. A thin veil of hostility seemed to envelope all of its occupants; both Main and Branch members. The tension was unmistakable. He assumed that it had something to do with the young girl that had recently ran away.

Her name was Saki and she was a Branch member. Neji didn't really know too much about her, but apparently she was betrothed to an important figure in the clan. It was all trivial clan politics that Neji tried his best to stay out of. Hiashi and the council could take care of it.

Per usual Konoha's High Street was swarming with people; mostly businessmen and groups of high schoolers. Thanks to Hinata, the bruises on his neck were concealed by a "stylish" scarf. Neji thought it was weird to wear a scarf at the beginning of August, but it was better than sporting a bandage. Last night put a lot of things in perspective for him. Neji concluded that he still loved Itachi, yet he would never be involved with him again.

That chapter in his life was officially closed. And the next time that he saw the man or if he ever saw him again he was going to kick his ass and walk away from the situation.

With conviction, Neji walked through the double doors of Starbucks. It was a franchise that he feared he liked more than it deserved. Everything was overpriced and overrated, still it was a guilty pleasure of his. Once he was inside he relished in the scent of fresh coffee. Coffee beans were very beneficial in serving as a nasal palate cleanser.

Yes, Neji was in heaven. While he was in Starbucks he didn't have to worry about the scent of Itachi that still lingered around. As he drifted off to sleep last night, he pondered on finding the factory that produced Mangekyo and blowing it up. How insane was that?

After ordering a venti dark roast, he surprisingly found himself a seat in the packed cafe. He sat at a small table that could seat two people. Neji was sure that he was giving off major loner vibes so he didn't worry about anyone daring to sit with him. Now was a good time for him to research somthing that had been on his mind the past few days. Placing his cup on the table, he leaned over to grab his laptop out of his satchel.

When he righted himself, he saw a man sitting at his table across from him as though he'd been there the whole time.

"Mind if I have a seat?" The stranger asked.

Scowling, Neji sat his laptop on the table. "You have some nerve seeing that you've already helped yourself. "

"Didn't see anymore seats." The man extended his hand across the table. "I'm Hidan."

Neji stared at the hand like it was an alien object before powering up his laptop. "You can sit here as long as you don't talk."

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." Neji picked up his cup and took a sip. He could feel Hidan's eyes boring into him.

"Guess I'll just call you Hyuga-hime." Hidan laughed and took a swig of his own drink.

"Not unless you want to be eating through a tube for the rest of your life, I suggest you don't." His fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard.

Hidan licked his lips, savoring the sight of his prey. Neji was better than he expected. Hot as hell and feisty had always been his favorite.

"What are you working on?"

Neji shot the man an irritated glance, then he froze when he saw the way Hidan was staring at him. Finally, he noticed how attractive he was. The red shirt that he wore was tight, complementing his broad shoulders and muscular biceps. A tattoo of a black eqilateral circumscribed triangle adorned both of his forearms.

"See something you like?" Hidan teased revealing his tongue ring.

"Not at all." He replied and focused on his web search. Several results for the name Danzo came up. But his instincts were telling him to close the tab for now and he listened.

"You still playing hard to get, Hyuga-hime? All I want is your name."

"Kenji." He smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

"Kenji huh?" _Lying little shit._ Hidan thought. He decided to play along anyway because it was him that was going to have the last laugh.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be leaving now."

"I'm actually not from around here."

"Congratulations." Neji deadpanned. His instincts were going haywire, yelling at him to get away from Hidan.

Hidan laughed loudly. "Funny. I was wondering if you could show me around."

"There's this interesting thing that this establishment has it's called free WI-FI. Use it on your phone and Google a map of the city." He put his laptop in his satchel and stood up. " I'm sure you can manage that."

Hidan watched Neji as he walked out of Starbucks. Looking down at the growing bulge in his pants he smiled. He never liked anything that came to him easily.

"Now that was entertaining, yeah." Deidara walked over and took a seat in the now vacant chair. "Glad I decided to stay an extra day."

"I knew there was something special about Neji. I noticed it when he was still a little twerp."

Deidara pulled a face. "You sound creepy as fuck man. Can't admit that type of shit out loud!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You know Im not into that kind of twisted shit. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a kiddie fucker."

"Its called a pedophile, imbecile."

Waving a dismissive hand, Hidan pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Today was just a test run. Next time I'll have him eating out of my hand."

"Thats nice. By the way you can't smoke in here."

"Well let's get the fuck out of this high priced dump. Besides I wanna pay Yuki a visit."

They both stood up and left. Deidara tossed Hidan a lighter so that he could light his cigarette.

"Can't believe you fucked that annoying desk receptionist. Weren't you complaining about people like her that night at the bar?" Deidara asked.

"Man, she sucked me dry like a sorority girl with a Jell-O shot! Couldn't kill a talented cocksucker like her."

Two blonde brows rose, "That's your only reason for not killing her?" He shook his head. "But I'm not surprised, especially not after you told me your real reason for wanting that Hyuga brat."

Shrugging, Hidan took another puff of his cigarette. He watched the tiny puffs of smoke float and disappear. "Whats so wrong about me wanting to see the look on his pretty face when I tell him that it was me who killed his dad. I think it'll be hot during sex. Imagine me pounding into that nice piece of ass then right before I cum I spill the beans." He threw his head back and laughed.

"That's going too far, Hidan! Plus, I doubt you even get that far with him. Kid didn't look interested in the slightest. He's probably not even gay." He argued.

"Oh Deidara. Since when did something like sexual orientation every stop me?"

* * *

Feeling dissuaded about being in the city, Neji returned to the compound earlier than planned. His uncle was out running errands; or giving orders through the limousine's partition to his driver.

Hinata was out with Kiba celebrating their one year anniversary. His sodium levels were higher than normal - Neji was salty. But he wouldn't let that ruin his partially good mood.

Basically, he had the house to himself. He decided to enjoy his solitude by continuing his earlier search on Danzo. For some reason he chose to sit in the library. Being around all of those books made him feel like he was being productive.

Not meddling in Itachi's life.

The first "Danzo" listed on the search engine's results was a historical figure from the sixteenth century. Unless Itachi had a fear of Japanese history that couldn't be the person. Danzo Shimura was the second most popular result. Apparently he was a well known politician as well as a Yakuza boss. Typical.

There was an article from ten years ago that made Neji's blood run cold.

"Rumored pedophile found murdered in home...authorities have confirmed the rumors that Council member Shimura was a child molester his fetish for..." Neji felt numb as he silently read the next few words.

_Dark haired boys with black or brown eyes._

Quickly, he closed out the tab, went to his web history, and deleted all of it. No, he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Neji didn't want to even think that Itachi was one of his victim's.

Although, he had a gut feeling that he was.

* * *

_"He was a 29 year old lawyer that wanted a break from his demanding life. When we met through mutual acquaintances he was under the impression that I was going to play the role of the submissive because of my age." Itachi smirked as he stared beyond Neji; as if he were in another place and time altogether. "After our first meeting he quickly learned his true role."_

_Silently, Neji listened to Itachi talk about his past as a professional Dom. He had promised Itachi that he could trust him and he meant it. Although, he did want to know what could have drove a sixteen year old boy to develop such a kink. There was one idea lurking around in his mind, but he wouldn't dare ask him directly. Instead, he was going to patiently wait until Itachi was ready to tell him._

_Itachi continued. "We had a contract that outlined the do's and the don'ts. Surprisingly, there wasn't much of anything that he was against. Humiliation, flogging, bondage and even servitude. His favorite was when I would tie him to his bed, place a vibrator in his ass - on the highest it could go - and leave him there for hours." He paused as if giving him time to digest what he was saying. Like bitter medicine, the truth could only be given in small doses or his body would rebel_

_"That's some hardcore shit, Itachi." Neji commented, then tilted his head to look up at him. "What did you get out of all of this?"_

_Itachi's response was soft. So low and dark that it should have pitched the room in blackness. "His suffering gave me pleasure."_

_Neji looked away from him sharply, as if he were flinching. The response shouldn't have came as a surprise; it was the true definition of a sadist. It was just the way that Itachi admitted it so nonchalantly. Did that make him a masochist for being okay with bondage? He found it exciting, but the idea of Itachi humiliating him, or flogging him made his blood boil._

_Itachi's hands were flush against his jaw, thumbs stroking his cheek, tilting him to look into his dark eyes. "What are you thinking, Neji." He asked._

_"Is that what this is?" He stared into his eyes and searched for the truth. "Do you plan on grooming me to become your next doormat?"_

_Smiling, Itachi ran his thumb lightly over Neji's lips. "When I saw you that night in the club, I thought you were a Main house prick and I wanted to make you grovel and beg for it."_

_"How romantic." Neji deadpanned._

_Ignoring the remark he continued. "Then I found out that you were a virgin. I was so disappointed."_

_"Wow, you really know how to woo a guy, Itachi."_

_"But," Itachi moved his thumb and trailed it down to Neji's collar bone. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even after I kicked you out of my room I still wanted you, Neji. More than I've wanted anyone or anything. Does that answer your question?"_

_"Vaguely. Though it's expected from you." His eyebrows knit together as he contemplated his next question._

_"Just ask." Itachi calmly stated as if he could read the man's mind._

_"Has anyone ever...done the...fucking to you?" Kami that sounded awful, he thought. Neji was sure that by this point his title as 'genius' was going to be revoked._

_"Done the fucking to me?" Itachi chuckled. "Has anyone ever dominated me? No."_

_"You can be dominated without someone actually fucking you."_

_He raised an eyebrow, with a condescending look on his face. "What are you suggesting, Neji? That you can dominate me without topping?" His hands were in Neji's hair; they slid down to the base of his neck, nails trailing down him like silken claws._

_Then the world seemed to turn as they were flipped._

_Neji was on top of him, straddling him, while he lay below him, eyes slightly widened from shock. His stomach muscles bunched and released as he breathed. Neji leaned down, his taut nipples grazing his chest, then kissed him hard, almost angrily. The sound of his own loud moan made Itachi snap his eyes open._

_"You said that you couldn't stop thinking about me." Neji smirked. "I dominated your thoughts. You want me more than you've wanted anyone or anything - can't you see that I already have control over you, Itachi?"_

_Itachi was rendered speechless as he watched Neji slide down his body, placing feather light kisses on his stomach until he reached his hardening erection. He could feel himself slowly unraveling as he was surrounded by the glorious heat of Neji's mouth._

* * *

His fingers brushed against the pocket that held the picture of him and Neji. It was a reminder of the best day of his life. Itachi wanted to know what Neji was doing at that exact moment. Was he plotting his revenge on him? No that was too melodramatic for his Neji.

 _My Neji?_ He frowned. Neji didn't belong to him and he never would.

"Who is it?"

Itachi looked over to Kakashi that laid on the other bed. They were still in Yugakure waiting on his contact; much to Itachi's annoyance. He was just ready to get it all over with.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked. For the past days he learned more about Kakashi - against his own will. The man had no issue with discussing his personal life.

"The person in the picture. Is it your girlfriend?" The older man teased.

"That's hardly any of your business, Hatake."

"Hey! I showed you pictures of Iruka!"

"I didn't ask to see them. You practically shoved them in my face." He sighed. How in the hell was this man the next in line to be Hokage?

"Well, I wanted you to see my future husband." Kakashi smiled - he assumed he was smiling because his eyes crinkled. He wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth; Itachi was suspicious of what was underneath.

"Hn."

The hotel room was silent again. Itachi's thoughts went back to Neji. Well if he were being honest he would admit that the man was never too far from his mind.

"... _can't you see that I already have control over you, Itachi?"_

Perhaps a part of him did realize that long before their night in the inn. The thing that bothered him the most was that he didn't mind Neji having that power over him. He should have been outraged, but he'd never felt so content.

In the dark recesses of his mind, the truth was whispered to him over and over like a mantra.

_Love._

Not the brotherly love that he bore for his brother- no it was more intense than that. It was a raw catastrophic love.

Itachi feared that if Neji would have known of his plans he would've attempted to stop him. And he would have let him. He would've thrown away everything just to be with Neji and that silent admission made him feel guilty.

How could he even think about risking everything for a person he only met three weeks ago? Time didn't matter though. It was what transpired during their time together. Neji made him want to forget about every bad thing he'd done and pretend.

Pretend as if he was a regular person, with normal issues. That type of thinking was dangerous; it made him vulnerable. Being around Neji gave him a false sense of security and he couldn't have that.

No matter how much he wanted it. Or how much he need it. Life was never that simple.


	13. Unravel

Everyone had a blind spot, even Orochimaru and they were going to exploit that flaw. Kakashi's contact, Yamato had discovered the security defect during a recon mission with Jiraiya. By plane, Otogakure was three hours from Konogakure. Obviously flying into the country was out of the question. Driving was also not an option due to border patrol. They had concluded that a more traditional route would be the best plan of action.

Itachi crouched low to the ground, staying hidden for a moment and examining everything around him. Closing his eyes, he listened intently, gun out and ready. The snap of a twig, a rustle of an animal, the steps of a man as he tried to approach undetected. Nothing. The closer they made it to the border of Sound the more desolate things were.

Shikkotsu Forest was so dense that it shut out all but the natural sounds of the forest itself. Still, they hadn't sensed any signs of life since they entered the forest at noon.

"We can set up camp here." Kakashi removed his backpack and stretched. "I'd been hoping you would've requested that we stop to rest hours ago. I'm surprised of your endurance in these woods seeing that your group prefers to travel in style."

Removing his pack as well, Itachi began to set up the tent. Two days with Kakashi was enough to drive anyone insane. When the man wasn't prying into his personal life or blabbering about his own, he had his nose stuck in a book. Icha Icha Paradise was never that entertaining. Shisui had given him a copy as a prank for his 12th birthday and he didn't find it funny at all.

Though, he would admit that he'd taken a liking to the man. How? Itachi had no clue; Kakashi just had a way of growing on people. Also, he knew that he wasn't really reading the book; he was still on the same page from yesterday.

"You sound bitter," Itachi said as they both sat up the tent. "Does ANBU not pay enough?" He joked but his face remained impassive.

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't get me wrong the black ops pay handsomely." He regarded the raven. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"I doubt that me giving my consent really matters. Do as you please."

But that didn't mean that he was entitled to give him an answer. He could practically read Itachi's mind. Looking at Itachi sometimes reminded him of his younger self. When Jiraiya told him about the Uchiha, he had been skeptical at first. However now, there was no denying the parallels between them. Especially since they had one major thing in common.

Standing up he tested the sturdiness of the tent. "Your caution concerning ANBU is justified, I'll admit. But you would put your trust in an organization like the Akatsuki?" The topic had been bugging him ever since they met. Kakashi knew that Konoha wasn't completely innocent, but the Akatsuki was ruthless.

"Why should I automatically put my faith in Konoha?" Itachi asked. "Because you are the 'good' guys?"

"Well we sure as hell aren't the bad guys."

"Hn." Itachi stood up as well, picked up his backpack and went into the tent. It was the same conversation Jiraiya tried to have with when he was invited to join ANBU. The invitation was ten years too late. Besides, he didn't want to think about the past. Of course, the Akatsuki wasn't a band of monks; they were cold blooded killers. But among them he found people that actually cared about him.

Kisame and Sasori were there after the Danzo assignment. They took care of him- in their own way- when he couldn't walk for weeks. It had been difficult trying to recuperate and convince Sasuke's school that they weren't living alone when in actuality they were.

Once he was fully recovered, they trained him so that he would never be that vulnerable again. When Itachi started to take missions out of the country for extended periods, Kisame would keep an eye on Sasuke from a distance.

Even Konan, had the habit of treating him like her son, though they were around the same age. At first, he thought it was rather odd that the woman was so kind towards him. At fourteen he witnessed her murder someone with origami - yes Konan killed someone with fucking paper. At such a young, he had thought that they were all soulless killers. With the exception of Hidan, who was utterly deranged, everyone else had their own reasons.

The flap to the tent opened, Kakashi stepped in. "I placed a few traps around the camp." He glanced at his watch. "The rain should be coming in soon. With the natural mist of the forest and now the added rain...we'll be better off blind. Once it lets up we can start back. I say we're about half a day from Oto.

They both sat across from each other on opposites sides of the tent. The picture in the front pocket of his flak jacket was burning a hole in the fabric. He kept having urges to pull it out and look at it. As if looking at it would someone suck him into that moment in time. Last night, while they were heading to meet Yamato, he burned some time by doing a little hacking.

Before the hour car ride was over, he had enough information on Neji to satiate his inner maniac. No, he wasn't stalking Neji. That was crazy; he was only admiring him from afar.

Okay, he was stalking Neji and maybe he was somewhat tempted to give him a call with the phone number he got from hacking Konoha's directory. If he could just hear the man's voice again, at least just once. His desire for Neji almost overpowered his need to protect Sasuke and that honestly scared the shit out of him. How did he allow one person to break through his defenses in such a short period of time?

Itachi felt disturbed by the things that he would do in order to have one more day with Neji. They didn't even have to have sex. He paused and looked around the tent in shock of his own thoughts.

_No sex?_

Yes, if that was the only term for him being granted another day with Neji he would take it - no questions asked. Did love make you subservient? It was pointless to dwell on, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you ready to tell me about the girl in the picture?" Kakashi asked. His eyes were lowered reading over his report for the Hokage. "Or about the guy you were snooping on yesterday."

When Itachi didn't reply, he looked up and his eyes crinkled. "Itachi you naughty boy! Best of both worlds, huh?" The older man winked at him.

"I think the Hokage should rethink her choice in electing you to take her place." His cheeks tingled and he prayed that they didn't reveal his embarrassment. Kakashi's eyes were supposed to have been on the road last night not in his personal business. Personal business that was actually someone else's business.

"Red is definitely your color, Itachi." He laughed at his own joke.

Reduced to a flustering idiot all because of one man. What was the world coming to? Itachi concluded that he didn't like being...very fond of someone. He refused to admit that what he felt towards Neji was love. Their relationship only revolved around sex. So what if he watched Neji as he slept on several occasions, he was simply observing the man in his docile state. It wasn't because he obsessed with him or anything.

"Your childish antics may alert someone of our location." Itachi needed to get control of the situation. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the mission, _Captain_?" He made sure to add the emphasis on the man's rank to remind him of his duties.

"Oh. You're no fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun." He reminded him. It wasn't a carefree camping trip between best buds. By that time tomorrow he could possibly be dead. That realization didn't have the impact on him that he expected.

"Do you have a plan? What are you going to do in Otogakure?" Kakashi's tone was serious. Sometimes his abrupt changes in mood were unnerving.

"I don't see how that concerns you. Don't worry, I will hold up my end of the agreement."

Kakashi laughed, but it was dry and humorless, lacking all of its previous euphoric qualities. "I'm not talking about the agreement. What are your plans on getting out of there once the job is done?"

Itachi didn't bother replying; he hadn't made any plans.

"You don't have to die, Itachi."

His head snapped up at that statement and their eyes locked. "Is that why Jiraiya assigned you? So you could try and persuade me to make it out alive?" The answer to the question was obvious; Itachi had suspected something was amiss. Despite their small "bonding" time together, he would incapacitate Kakashi if he needed.

"I could go with you."

"Go with me?" Itachi allowed the confusion to show on his face. "Your appearance could compromise the entire operation. Are you trying to start a war?"

"No, I'm trying to keep you from making a grave mistake!" His voice rose and he stood up with it. "Are you really that suicidal?"

Standing up as well, Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I think you should slow your roll. I'm not one of your subordinates, Hatake."

The threat was clear; but Kakashi could hold his own. "Jiraiya spoke highly of you. He didn't mention anything about you being reckless. Did you even try to find a solution out of this? Or did you just suck it up and accept it? I guess it's easier than doing the job yourself!"

"I don't have shit to go back to! There isn't a doting fiancé that accepts all of my flaws waiting for me back home. Stop trying to compare yourself to me!"

"What about your brother?" Kakashi took a step forward yet kept a safe enough distant to block a sudden attack. "Surely you care about what he thinks?"

"What about my brother?" Itachi asked quietly. He felt like he was having an out of body experience; as if the malevolent entity that resided deep within him shoved him to the side and took the wheel.

Ten years of suppressing everything had been a terrible idea - his mask of sanity was falling apart.

"Every fucking thing in my life has been about my brother!" He didn't know where the malice came from. Maybe it had always been there. "What about Sasuke? Sasuke is well off, trust me. He doesn't need me anymore! I've kept my promise, but now I am weary." Itachi took a breath and it was ragged, like he was breathing grief, exhaling despair. "And I love Sasuke, God knows I do. I even met someone that makes me want to leave all of this behind but I hurt him...I hurt him for the sake of my brother. Don't you dare ask me if I care what Sasuke thinks! It's pretty fucking obvious that I do."

Once the vitriolic rant was over, Itachi went back to his sleeping bag, unzipped it and climbed in. "Wake me up when the rain passes." He said before turning over with his back facing Kakashi.

The ANBU captain stood there for a full sixty seconds before he went to his own side of the tent. Provoking Itachi had not been a part of his plan, but it did play out in his favor. Now he just needed to switch tactics.

When the smoke cleared, he would have to make sure that Itachi had a session with Ibiki. Physically, Itachi was in perfect condition; his physique was remarkable. However, his mental stability was gradually slipping. It was obvious to him because he'd been in the same position years ago.

Kakashi prayed that by the end of it all that Itachi wouldn't completely lose his mind.

* * *

_You can't dance with the devil and ask why you're still in hell._

Obito grudgingly admitted to himself as he sat parked outside of the Uchiha estate. He suppose it was fitting that things did not turn out how he was promised. By this point, Kakashi was supposed to be dead and the Hokage doctrine disbanded.

Through the years he had witnessed to some extent how capable Madara was when it came to exacting revenge on his foes. However, Madara had always been successful in exacting revenge for _himself_. For his own affairs and personal gain, he didn't care about anyone else. Obito knew that; so why couldn't he ever disobey the man?

Hours had passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke or the blond boy; the son of the Yondaime. He wondered if the two boys knew how much they had in common.

A chuckle passed his lips at the mere thought of how many lives Madara had actually ruined in the past. Not only was he responsible for the death of Sasuke's parents, but Naruto's as well.

Years before the Akatsuki was even dreamed of Madara had been in love. In love with his best friend Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure. The two had been friends since elementary all the way through their college years. However, they would never be more than friends because, Hashirama was simply not interested in men and he was enamored with his high school sweetheart Mito Uzumaki.

Madara was obsessed with the man more than anything. He had the habit of stalking Hashirama until his younger brother caught him. Hashirama being the kindhearted person that he was didn't end their friendship when he discovered his friend's feelings for him - much to his brother Tobirama's irritation.

Instead he politely turned him down, then turned around and asked Madara to be the best man at his wedding. Of course he declined and ended the friendship on his own accord.

Benightedly, Madara had convinced himself that Mito was the cause of his rejection. He bore a grudge for the Uzumaki clan from that day on. Those red haired, fair skinned abominations - Madara's words - were the bane of his existence and he made sure to express that as much as possible.

His first victim was Mito's father, but it wasn't satisfying enough.

Eventually his hatred lead him to Amegakure where he murdered an entire family. It was while he was attending the funeral to bask in the ambiance surrounding the death of more Uzumaki trash that he met two orphans. Yahiko and Konan had been best friends with the little boy that he murdered - his name was Nagato.

Convincing them that their friend was killed due to the corruptness of their country's government had been such an easy task. The seeds of the Akatsuki were planted on that day.

One night, a year after Minato Namikaze was elected to the position of Yondaime Hokage; Madara sent a serial killer that went by the alias _Kyuubi_ to their home where he murdered Kushina. Before he could kill Naruto as well, Minato came home. The scuffle that ensued ended in both their deaths.

During the impromptu "family breakfast" a week ago, Madara had been purposely toying with Naruto; all the while admiring the three whisker like scars that adorned each of his cheeks. Compliments of Kyuubi.

With the tip from an "anonymous" source, Kyuubi was also blamed for the other Uzumaki murders.

When Madara told him all of this, Obito felt special. It was him that the man decided to confide in and that was how he knew that no matter what he was loved. Somebody loved him - in fact he was sure that Madara was the only person that did care for him.

An orange Jeep Wrangler pulled into the estate, the license plate read "RAM3N". He watched Naruto get out of the driver's side and Sasuke climb out of the passenger. Attacking now would be unwise so he decided to wait a few more minutes.

Madara instructed him to kill the Uzumaki boy if he interfered, but he planned on killing him anyway. He didn't like having any loose ends.

-o0o-

"Hey babe," Naruto bit another chunk of brownie. "These are really good. You should try one."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Sasuke complained as he sat his phone on the kitchen counter. He had just called his brother's phone for the sixteenth time since yesterday. The last time he called it went straight to voicemail.

Swallowing another piece of brownie, Naruto smiled knowingly. "You don't mind me calling you that when -"

"Naruto!" Sasuke warned. "I thought I told you to never bring that up!"

"But you're so cute when you do it."

He pointed to the plate of brownies that the boy was holding. "How many of those have you had?"

"Just 3...I think." Naruto sat the plate on the counter and laughed. "They have the weirdest after taste but it's not so bad."

Carefully, Sasuke picked one of the brownies up and sniffed it. "Where did you get these from?" He asked.

"Shino. They were left over from that party. I forgot they were in my car."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Naruto those are edibles."

"Duh! They're brownies of course you can eat 'em." The blonde shook his head and chuckled. "And people say you're the smart one! HA!"

"They have weed in them you idiot!" He picked up the plate and made his way over to the trash can.

"No! Don't throw them away. They're so good; I doubt I even get high."

Ignoring him, Sasuke dumped the entire plate into the trash can. When he started Junior High he promised Itachi that he would never do drugs; even something as seemingly harmless as Marijuana. Thinking of his older brother made him worry about the possibilities again. Something - he didn't know what - was about to happen. Some kind of huge change in his life. He didn't know where the sensation was coming from; it was just a gut feeling.

"Babe..." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Stop worrying.'Kay?"

"You're going to be high as fuck in a few minutes. You've been wolfing those things down; I'm surprised you're not high yet."

Naruto replied by licking his neck and laughing. "I wish you tasted like Ramen. I would lick you all the time."

Pulling himself from the embrace, he looked at the blonde who was smiling at him with a goofy grin. Looks like he was already high.

He and Naruto were polar opposites in every sense. Initially, he detested the boy for several reasons. The main reason being Naruto's easygoing personality. Sasuke couldn't understand why someone like the blonde would ever think that life was great.

Not after what he had been through. Unlike him, who had the luxury of not witnessing his parent's death or seeing the aftermath - thanks to Itachi - Naruto wasn't so fortunate.

When Naruto was two years old he saw a man break into his home and kill his mother. Afterwards, the killer taunted him, calling him his "little kitsune" while he marked Naruto's face. Then when his father arrived, Naruto watched the two men fight and kill each other. Sasuke would never forget the night Naruto told him that. He would never forget his boyfriend telling him about how long he sat there crying in his parent's blood before the authorities came.

Eventually, he understood why Naruto behaved as he did. It was much better than dwelling on the pain of his past.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

Sasuke shook his head to clear the dark thoughts. "What kind of idea?" He asked.

"We can search for clues around the house! You know, to see if Itachi left anything for you to find."

"Hn." It was actually a good idea. "Where do you think we should start?"

Feeling pleased with himself, Naruto headed out of the kitchen and signaled the boy to follow him. "We should start in Itachi's room."

"I don't go in my brother's room." He said but decided to follow him anyway.

They went up the stairs, taking a right they headed straight for the door that stood at the end of the hall. Anxiety suddenly settled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd stepped foot in his brother's room. It had been like an unvoiced rule since he was nine to never go in his room.

"Knock, knock!" Naruto looked over at him and grinned. "Welp, I tried." He said before grabbing the knob and twisting it.

Frowning, Sasuke made a mental note to pummel Shino for giving the boy the brownies in the first place. Surprisingly, the door to his brother's room was unlocked. As if he owned the place, Naruto waltzed right on in. Sasuke hesitated for the briefest of moments before he followed the blonde in.

Itachi's room was neat - no it was insanely neat. It looked like a demo bedroom in an IKEA magazine. The color schemes were the same as Sasuke's; the Uchiha crest colors. A large red and white fan adorned the black wall above his bed.

"Talk about clean freak." Naruto said while he walked over to the walk-in closet. "Your brother had on this really cool blazer the other day. I wanna see if it's in here."

"Naruto, stay focused. We're looking for clues not stealing my brother's clothes."

"Blah blah...stay focused...not looking for clothes." He mocked his boyfriend. "I'll search for clues while I'm in here.'Kay?"

Deciding to just let the boy do as he pleased, Sasuke went to the nightstand and started to search the drawers. He would admit that he felt kind of guilty for snooping around in Itachi's things, but he wanted answers. The whole, secretive bullshit was starting to get on his nerves. Why couldn't Itachi see that he was old enough now to not remain in the dark? Whatever his brother was involved in it didn't matter; he just wanted to know that he was alright.

"Holy fuck!"

He turned his head to see Naruto walking out of the closet with a stunned look on his face.

"Sasuke, your brother is on some Christian Grey type shit." He held up a leather whip and a gag.

Sasuke walked over, all the while staring at the items that the blonde was holding up. When he mentioned that he was tired of being in the dark, he only meant with certain things. Not his brother's kinky sex life. He didn't even think Itachi had a sex life. Itachi didn't have sex; he was too...Itachi to have sex.

"There's more where this came from." Naruto walked back into the closet and Sasuke followed him.

They were both unaware of the person that was slowly making his way up the stairs.

In the closet, there were dress shirts, ties and suits; all neatly displayed on shelves and/or hangers. Itachi had all of his watches, cuff links, and pocket squares organized on a small black island that sat in the middle of the closet. There was also a large cabinet filled with dildos, vibrators, and lube, whips, floggers, rope, and nipple clamps.

Naruto picked up the biggest rubber dildo. "Look at the size of this thing!"

"Put that down! It could have been up someone's ass or worse...Itachi's ass." Sasuke scolded. His face was twisted in revulsion at the thought of his brother engaging in sex with anyone or anything. Was Itachi even gay? He had been convinced that he was asexual. He looked at his boyfriend again and glowered. "Naruto," He pointed at the trickle of blood that spilled from the boy's nose. "Are you serious?"

"Sorry, Sasuke." He grinned sheepishly and wiped his nose. "Thinking about your brother doing something like that is kinda hot. I'm not gonna lie."

Sasuke moved towards him with ill intent in his dark eyes, but Naruto's attention was on the person that was standing in the doorway of the closet holding a gun. Without warning, he hurled the dildo at the intruder.

"Shit!" Obito yelled when the object hit him in his eye.

The two boys looked at each other, Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the man clutching his right eye.

"Obito? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Who gives a fuck? He has a gun let's run!" Naruto yelled in between laughs.

Before they could make a move to escape, Obito aimed the gun at them again. Glancing at the flesh colored sex toy on the floor, he looked at the one responsible and sneered.

"That was a big mistake." He promised as he cocked his gun.

"No," Naruto snickered. "It was a HUGE mistake. Do you see the size of that thing?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke bit out. Now was the worst possible time to be intoxicated. He needed to think fast if they hoped to get out of that closet alive.

"Why are you here, Obito?" He asked again.

"Madara sent me here to retrieve you."

"Fucking lap dog." Naruto murmured under his breath.

With a growl, Obito walked up to the snickering boy and stood in front of him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He smiled before adding. "Little kitsune."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Naruto's smile faltered, his blue eyes hardened and the very air in the closet became stifling. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

_Oh shit._ Sasuke knew that things were about to get ugly.

For Obito.

Not sensing any danger, Obito lowered his gun. That was where he fucked up.

"I think you heard me. Little-"

The rest of the sentence never passed his lips before Naruto punched him right in his face. Obito was knocked out cold instantly; the teenager stood over him, breathing heavy and fuming.

Naruto kicked the unconscious man repeatedly. "Wake up you piece of shit."

"Naruto," Sasuke placed a hand on his arm. "Stop!"

His head snapped to the sound of Sasuke's voice. "But he," He closed his eyes tightly and started to shake his head frantically. "He said it. How did he know? Does that mean Kyuubi's still alive? Is he going to come for me too?"

Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of Naruto's face, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. "Naruto. Kyuubi is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"But..." He pointed to the man that lay on the carpet.

"I know. I'm not sure how he knew that name but I'm going to find out. Okay?"

Nodding his head, Naruto sighed. "I'm never eating brownies again." He pouted.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're an idiot."

They stared at each other a little while longer before Sasuke broke away. He went to Obito, bent down and picked up the gun.

"Naruto, hand me those whips." He said over his shoulder. "Once he wakes up we'll start the interrogation."

* * *

Neji couldn't believe his eyes. He was out grabbing a bite to eat at Yakiniku Q when he spotted a familiar face from his past.

"Is that you my beautiful water lily?"

He watched in a mixture of emotions as the bushy browed, green clad man approached his table. Neji stared at the guy that he had his first intimate encounter with. Only one thing crossed his mind. _What in the hell had I been thinking?_

To be fair, he was only eight at the time and Rock Lee's eyebrows weren't that drastic. Yeah, he still looked like the Jolly Green Giant in all that green, but it wasn't this bad.

"Rock Lee?" Neji stood up and greeted but was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Lee wasn't the scrawny thing he was in middle school when he last saw him. He could feel himself being lifted off of the ground and his bruises were starting to hurt.

"It is you Neji Hyuga! My first love!" He exclaimed loudly drawing the attention of the other restaurant patrons.

"Lee!" Neji struggled in his arms. "Put me down!"

Obeying the command, he sat him back on his feet and flashed him a huge smile. "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been? Are you dining alone?" He sat down at the table before any of his questions were answered.

Neji adjusted the scarf around his neck. His bruises were healing but they were still very visible. Once he straightened out his clothes he took a seat as well.

"I see you're still exuberant as ever, Lee."

"And you're still as beautiful as ever, Neji. You're like a wild rose that has yet to be plucked. Such a virtuous beauty!"

_Trust me, I've been plucked. Several times._ He thought to himself. "Lee what are you doing in Konoha? Last I heard you moved to Kiri."

Rock Lee stared wistfully into the distance. "I'm here for my wedding. I'm getting married to the most gorgeous person in the world!"

"Oh yeah. I remember TenTen telling me that you were engaged to some guy that you met in college."

"Some guy?" He looked appalled. "Haku isn't just some guy. He's everything to me."

Neji smiled. "My apologies. So when's the big day?"

That morning he woke up in a particularly good mood. Well, he knew that it was actually forced, but he refused to allow "whatshisface" to have control over his life. He had been adamant about keeping himself busy and positive. As positive as he could be seeing that he was naturally a cynical person.

"The wedding is tomorrow actually. I'm having my bachelor's party tonight and I would love it if you would come. I rented out a night club and have invited all of my friends."

"I don't know Lee. It's such short notice..."

"There's going to be strippers. Both male and female." He added with a wink.

"Sounds exciting." Neji replied sarcastically but Lee didn't notice. Truthfully, he didn't have any plans for the night. Not unless you counted Netflix and the overwhelming sense of loneliness as plans.

"Come on Neji. It'll be fun. We can catch up while you're there."

Deciding that getting out of the house couldn't hurt. And he didn't have anything better to do, he gave in.

"Okay. Just give me the time and place."

"Excellent!" Lee beamed at him. Neji couldn't help but return the enthusiasm with his own very small smile. It was contagious. "Time will be 10pm. The place is Pakkun's Lounge!"

"I'll be there." Neji assured him, he knew the place only from word of mouth. He'd never been to that part of town.

Rock Lee stood up from the table. "It was really nice seeing you. I must leave now to run a few more errands. I'll see you tonight."

"See you later, Lee."

-o0o-

Neji punched in six numbers opening the iron gates to the Hyuga compound. The actual houses were about five miles from the front gate. Every family had their own house and sizable lawn. Although, Main house members had larger houses and more land while the clan head lived in a three story Mansion. There were four dojos, a Shinto shrine, and the Hyuga Mausoleum was located several miles behind the compound.

When he was younger, Neji didn't think there was anything outside off the compound until he was old enough to attend school. As usual, he didn't even spare a glance to the home where he and his father used to live. The Branch's formal delegator now lived there with his family of four.

Tokuma Hyuga, one of his uncle's personal guards greeted him when he stepped out of his car.

"Hiashi-sama has requested your presence."

Neji followed the man into the mansion in the direction of his uncle's study. A million thoughts ran through his mind on what his uncle could want with him. In the midst of his speculation, he realized that he had been checking Tokuma out.

Frowning, he averted his gaze from the man's ass -very nice ass - and he immediately felt disgusted, weren't they related? Technically, yes; all Hyugas are related somewhere down the line. Over the years a few "outsiders" had been thrown into the mix, but it didn't make much of a difference.

_You just checked out your very distant relative you creep._

Lately, his libido had been higher than normal. Last night, he even masturbated in the shower with only one person on his mind. At first, he tried to think about some random guy that he saw once modeling in a Calvin Klein catalog - don't judge him- but that was a total fail. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the images of Itachi out of his head.

Those powerful hands all over his body and that long dark hair spilling over his shoulders as he...

_Choked the living shit out of you. No fantasizing about psychotic assholes._ He mentally chastised himself.

Neji couldn't understand why he still allowed himself to be affected by someone who basically played him. Itachi was out of his league; he should've known that the whole "bad for you" routine wasn't a routine. The guy killed someone in an alley, had blood plastered on his face and acted as if it was a daily occurrence. Then to make matters worse at the age of sixteen he basically owned some older guy.

Yeah, Itachi was so out of his league. Neji admitted that he just dived right into that when he should have just stayed his happy ass in the kiddie pool.

They reached his uncle's study. He moved to open the door but Tokuma placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Next time, I'm going to have to charge you." Then he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Neji didn't know how he noticed him staring at his ass. It was amazing, like he had eyes in the back of his head or some kind of magical eyes that gave him 360 degree vision. But that was impossible.

Feeling slightly flustered because his thirsty behavior was noticed, he quickly opened the door and stepped in.

Hiashi glanced up from the scroll that he was reading but said nothing. Surprise, surprise. Taking a seat at one of the chairs that day in front of the desk, he waited patiently. That was how he looked on the outside; his internal self was clawing at his insides in anticipation. It had been a habit of his since he was a kid to always expect the worse whenever he was summoned to his uncle's study.

Finally, Hiashi spoke. "Tomorrow morning, I will be leaving to pick Hanabi up. We should be back by tomorrow evening. While I am away you are to continue your training with Hinata."

Neji remained silent. He knew that Hiashi wasn't expecting a comment.

"Now with that out of the way." Hiashi smiled? It couldn't have been a smile, his lips quirked faintly; yeah that's what happened. "How are you feeling? Hinata told me that she made a batch of healing salve for you."

"Yes she did. My bruises are starting to heal." He tried not to stare too hard at the expression on his uncle's face. It looked as if he was smiling, but that was just wrong.

"Great!"

Neji discreetly looked around the room to see if there were any hidden cameras. There was no way in seven hells that Hiashi just responded with, "Great!" He waited for someone to burst through the door and tell him that he was on some ridiculous show. But they never came.

"Thanks?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question. It just came out that way. Could you blame him? The situation was completely awkward.

Sensing the boy's confusion, he decided to tone it down a bit. For the past few days he had been trying to work on his blandness towards Hinata and Neji, but it was proving more difficult than he thought. Though, Hinata went along with it and even encouraged the enthusiasm, but of course Neji was a different case.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "I assume that you still don't remember who did this to you."

"The memory is very vague." Neji lied. He had dreamed about what happened and even replayed it in his head countless times through the day. There was no way to ever forget what Itachi did.

"Could you describe what you remember? Anything would help."

"I can remember someone choking me." He tried to scrape together any semblance of emotion into his words. "My eyes, from having that much pressure on my throat, were watery and it caused my vision to blur. I only know that it was a male."

That last statement struck a chord in him. He recalled what suggested about Neji being attacked by a possible lover. If his nephew confirmed that the person was male, did that mean that he was seeing another man?

"Neji." Hiashi's tone changed drastically. "Have you been...involved with anyone recently?"

Neji tried to keep his face as blank as possible. "I think that's a little too personal even for the clan head." He responded flatly.

Hiashi slammed his hand on his desk. The action caused Neji to lower his gaze and stare at his hands in his lap. He wasn't really in the mood for a lecture from his uncle. That was exactly why he moved out. Being at Hiashi's beck and call and the lack of privacy was his main reason for having his own apartment. Maybe it was time for him to go back home.

Realizing that he may have overreacted, Hiashi tried again. "Neji, I understand that you are entitled to your privacy. I just want what's best for you. This attack should not be overlooked, not in the least. If there is something you're hiding from me I need to know."

Whenever someone tells you that they are doing, "what's best for you", you're screwed. Those are not words you want to hear. It's right up there with, "it's not you it's me". That was what he wanted to say yet he knew that it would only result in an even longer speech on discipline. Neji had two choices: Tell his uncle about Itachi or continue with his initial plan of denial.

"I'm not hiding anything, uncle." Obviously he chose the latter.

"Okay. You're dismissed." Hiashi focused on his work again. If his nephew insisted on keeping up the charade he would result to other measures.

Without hesitation, Neji stood up, bowed and left the study. He was relieved yet skeptical that the conversation ended that easily.

Moments passed, he wanted to make sure the boy was out of hearing range.

"Tokuma."

The shoji screen that lead to his personal chambers slid open. Tokuma was there kneeling with his head down.

"Hiashi-sama."

"Keep a close eye on him" His eyes remained on his work as he gave the command. "Report everything to me."

* * *

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty."

His eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room. He tried to move but his arms and legs were tied to the chair that he was seated on. When his eyes finally focused, he eyed the two teenagers with indignation.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Sleeping Beauty? I don't know about that Naruto." He referred to the black eye and busted lip that the boy gave him.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto laughed. "Guess I got a little carried away." He feigned sincerity. "How's the eye Obito?"

"Enough!" Obito yelled. "You two think you're pretty clever. You're both weak!"

"You're the one that broke in here and got your ass handed to you."

"Speaking of you breaking in," Sasuke took a step closer. "What's this about Madara sending you to _fetch_ me?"

Naruto snickered at the double entendre.

However, Obito didn't find it funny at all. At that moment he was searching for the razor that he kept concealed in his shirt sleeve.

"Looking for this?" Naruto dangled the razor in front of his face triumphantly.

"You're not getting out of those binds unless we let you out. You broke into my home and aimed a gun at us. Start talking!"

Testing the strength of the whips, he came to the conclusion that what Sasuke said was true. He couldn't believe that he had been bested by two teenagers. He had underestimated them. Though it was obvious that they weren't killers; the worse he would experience was a few punches and verbal abuse. Obito concluded that he didn't have anything to worry about.

Smugly, he chuckled. "And if I don't talk what exactly are you two going to do, huh?"

"Call the cops and have your ugly ass arrested for breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted kidnap!"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement with his boyfriend. "I'm sure Madara wouldn't want his most-prized pooch locked up."

"What's with the dog jokes? Is that the only thing you two shits can come up with?" He seethed.

"I don't know Old Yeller," Naruto tilted his head as if he were in deep thought. "Maybe because the last time you were here, Madara was all like "go start the car" and your obedient ass did so. I'm sure there are other examples.

Obito struggled against the whips again. He couldn't wait to kill the blonde loudmouth. "It's called loyalty! Something you two -

"Something we don't give a shit about right now!" Sasuke was beyond fed up with the man. He walked over to one of the shelves that hung on the wall and picked up a hammer.

Unfazed, Obito smiled at him as he approached. "What are you going to do with that little Sasuke? You don't have the balls like Itachi does!"

His only response was to smash the man's hand with the hammer. Obito screamed, and then gritted his teeth.

Cerulean eyes widened. "Oh shit...Sasuke?" Either the brownies were still messing with his head or things had escalated quickly. Sasuke looked like a madman wielding that hammer. When he smashed Obito's hand he didn't even blink.

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke leveled his face with the man. "Start fucking talking."

"How much do you know about your brother?" He panted trying to push through the pain. "Do you know what he really does for a living?"

Sasuke remained silent.

He continued. "Maybe I should've used past tense. Seeing that Itachi is dead."

"You're lying!" He raised the hammer again to deliver another blow to the same hand when he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

Naruto tightened his grip to show how serious he was. "That's enough, Sasuke!"

"Listen to your boyfriend..."

"You shut up!" Naruto took the hammer from the raven that seemed to be in a daze.

Things were starting to get out of hand. Truthfully, things had gotten out of hand when they tied Obito up instead of calling the police. But Sasuke wanted any answers that could possibly lead him to his brother.

After making sure that Obito's binds were secured and the man didn't have anything in his hand, Naruto placed the hammer back on the shelf. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and guided him up the stairs of the basement.

"What was that down there?" He asked once they were out of hearing range.

Snapping out of his stupor, the boy shrugged dismissively. "He wouldn't talk. So I encouraged him."

"Oh real nice tough guy!"

"Says the person that laid him out with one punch. Don't be a hypocrite."

"Sasuke," He sounded regretful. "You know sometimes I can't control it...and he called me that name. I just lost it."

Sighing, Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair. "I know Naruto. Sorry if I scared you with the whole hammer bit."

"Scared me? No I thought it was pretty cool, but come on. That's not us. We're nothing but a couple of stupid teens. We're definitely not about that 'life'.

"Stupid." He smirked. "Speak for yourself, dobe."

Naruto beamed at him. "Alright, I'll let that one slide." He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Something he realized that he should've done in the first place. Luckily, the old perv was home for once. It should only take him a few minutes to get there.

"Who did you text?"

"Someone who really is about that life."

The two teenagers walked into the basement, pleased to see that Obito was still tied to the chair. With the battered face and broken hand he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment, but that didn't stop him from sneering at them.

"Lover's quarrel?" Obito teased. "So tell me which one of you...leads in the bedroom?"

They shared a look and each pulled a face of disgust.

"Dude, why would you be interested in how two teen boys have sex?"

"Creep." Sasuke chimed in.

That was not where is he was going with that. He was hoping to use that to make them go against each other. Obito decided on a new tactic of verbal warfare. From observing the two he couldn't exactly tell who was in charge, but Sasuke would be the easier one to provoke. His unconditional love for his brother would cloud his judgement.

"Do you want the truth about Itachi or not?" Obits asked. He felt pleased when he saw the nervous glance that Sasuke sent the blonde.

"No." Naruto answered for him. "We admit that we aren't the ones for this job. So we called in reinforcements asshole."

"Reinforcements?"

The door to the basement opened, three sets of eyes were glued on the stairs in anticipation for the newcomer. Only Naruto was aware of whom it was.

There was a deep chuckle. "You boys did well."

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "You mean to tell me that Jiraiya is the one that you contacted?"

At the sound of the man's name, Obito started to fidget in his seat. If Jiraiya was here that meant that escaping was going to be difficult. Madara had warned him to never underestimate the older man.

"Naruto," Jiraiya looked around the basement until his eyes landed on Obito. "You and Sasuke pack a few things and head to Iruka's. I'll take over from here. Ibiki is on his way, we'll get him to talk."

"Wait!" Sasuke pointed at Obito. "He said that Itachi was dead. I need to know what's going on with my brother. There's also the fact that he broke in here and aimed a gun at us. I deserve to know what's going on." He hoped that his voice didn't reveal his inner turmoil. The possibility of his brother being dead made him feel hollow.

"Trust me, Sasuke. I'll get all of the answers out of him." Jiraiya promised the boy.

"Come on, let him handle this, Sasuke."

Reluctantly, he followed his boyfriend up the stairs and out of the basement. Like Naruto said, they weren't the right ones to interrogate someone. Obito gave off a "suicide bomber" vibe; he would more than likely die before he told them anything. But how exactly was someone like Jiraiya going to get him to talk?

"Naruto, what aren't you telling me?" He eyed the back of the boy's head suspiciously. If Naruto was keeping things from him as well, he didn't know how he would handle that. They had always shared everything with each other.

"I'll explain everything that I know when we get to Iruka's."

* * *

Despite him being raised in a very strict household, Neji had always been an open-minded person. Personally, there were some - a lot of things that he just wasn't into. Rimming being one of them; and yes he knew that he shouldn't knock it until he tried it, but he refused. Nonetheless, he tried to refrain from judging people for their preferences in anything. Be it sexual partners, food, or taste in music.

So when Rock Lee informed him that he was pansexual, he was genuinely happy for his friend for being comfortable with his sexuality. He would even admit to admiring Lee, if only a little, because he stayed true to himself. Something that he was still having trouble with.

However the next thing that came out of Lee's mouth didn't have the same effect on him.

"Yes, I thought you were a girl. That is why I kissed you!" Lee had to raise his voice over the loud music. "Sensei told me that you were a boy. I guess I kind of just developed an attraction towards androgynous people then gradually it blossomed into -"

"All of that is great, Lee." Neji interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "Just great. But you thought I was a girl? We were in a classroom full of other boys..."

Lee laughed, he wasn't drunk yet but he was probably getting there. The party had started an hour ago and Pakkun's was packed with his friends from high school, people that Lee met in college and random people who saw that there was a party going on. Neji was a little surprised that Lee had so many friends, but he understood why he would. Rock Lee was just a positive person to be around and people flocked to that.

"I thought," Lee clutched his sides as he continued to laugh. "I thought they put you in the wrong class!"

"So that's what drew you to Haku?" Neji asked the man about his fiancé. When he met Haku he immediately thought that he was looking at one of the prettiest females that he'd ever saw. Then he remembered that Lee was marrying a man.

Neji took a sip of his drink. The plan was to drink in moderation for the evening; he didn't want to get too wasted and do something rash tonight. And he knew from experience that alcohol only made a situation worse.

"I met Haku during one of my kickboxing tournaments." Lee said wistfully. "He was one of my opponents."

At the revelation, he thought back to when he met Haku an hour ago. He was with a large man, named Zabuza that looked like he had an advanced degree in violent crime.

"Who won?" Neji would pay all of his savings to see Haku in action; he was simply curious.

"Haku." Lee looked at his empty cup and sat it on the bar. "I think I'm done for the night. I shouldn't get too drunk."

_Haku won against Lee?_ He couldn't wrap his mind around someone seemingly delicate as Haku winning a fight against Lee. The boy used to run laps around the school every day during lunch. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Neji murmured to himself. Then he remembered what Lee said. "You're done drinking? Aren't you supposed to drink yourself into a coma before the big day? Or is that only in movies?"

"I get a little...intense when I'm drunk."

"What do you do?" Neji chuckled. "Go on a rampage? Relax it's your night. By this time tomorrow you'll be tied down for the rest of your life."

Lee smiled brightly and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the club. "I can hardly wait! Haku and I bonded together in not only pure unadulterated matrimony..."

Tuning out the long winded speech, he tapped into his innermost thoughts. Yeah, Itachi was still there lingering around; even his mind wasn't safe. Neji wanted to be happy for Lee not bitter because of his shitty attempt at romance. He came out tonight to enjoy himself, support a friend, and not think about Itachi. But as usual, he was thinking about him.

Maybe everything worked out for the best. By December it wouldn't have mattered if Itachi betrayed him or not.

"The show is about to start!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

He turned his attention to the stage that took up majority of the club. Usually the best man was in charge of throwing a bachelor party, but Lee took it upon himself to take care of everything. He claimed that it was a celebration for everyone. Following Lee to the front of the stage, Neji quickly debated on making a run for it. Being so close to the stage where a bunch of ripped men drenched in oil...okay he decided to just let Lee drag him to the stage. Remember he was there to support his friend, nothing more.

"There are both male and female strippers. Once the dance routine is over, they'll walk off stage and mingle with the guest!" Lee nudged him with his elbow. "You might get lucky tonight, Neji."

"I highly doubt that."

After the DJ's over the top introduction, the dancers came on stage. All were dressed in risqué costumes. While they danced - fucked the air- to a sensual song, Neji attempted to find at least one male stripper that could serve as "eye candy" for the evening to distract him from his thoughts of Itachi. He couldn't. Humoring himself, he focused his gaze on the closest woman that was gyrating provocatively.

Smirking he took a sip of his drink. "Hiashi and my future bride are going to be in for a rude awakening." He silently snickered to himself.

The routine was over and the dancers split up to different sides of the club. Some of Lee's friends from Kiri came and whisked him away to get a few lap dances. Neji made his way back to the bar; it was a safe distance from all of the half-naked strippers. Taking a seat, he could see the bartender heading in his direction. He was ready to tell her that he was done for the night when she handed him a drink.

"It's from that guy over there." She pointed in the direction of the man that was smirking at him at the other end of the bar.

It took him half a second to realize who it was. He looked at the pink concoction and the offending umbrella that protruded from the glass. "Thank you, but could you send it back?" He smirked at the man. "Or better yet pour it down the drain."

"Can I just have it?"

He looked at the woman and smiled. "Have at it."

"Thanks!" She walked off. At the same time the man came over and sat next to him.

"Hyuga-hime," Hidan laughed at the glare that was being aimed at him. "I ordered that drink just for you. Why'd you go give it away?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Neji wanted to wipe that smile off of the man's face. Involuntarily, he raked his eyes over Hidan's physique He recalled Hidan having a tongue ring. Faintly, he pondered on how stimulating that could be.

Hidan noticed Neji checking him out but he ignored it - for now. "That's right, your name is Kenji."

Shoving the inappropriate thoughts aside, Neji nodded his head. "Right, Kenji." At least, Itachi didn't leave him totally empty handed.

"You know you're going to have to reimburse me for that drink."

"Tough luck. I didn't ask you to buy it." He paused. "Why are you even here? Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking?" He threw his head back and laughed like it was the most outrageous thing ever. "Fuck no."

"Yeah, because a stalker would never deny being a stalker." Looking around the club, he could see that majority of the guests were focused on the exotic dancers. It was nearing midnight, from the looks of it; the party could last for another two hours. He didn't plan on staying that long.

While Neji was looking off, Hidan was fixated on the thick chestnut tresses that hung heavily down the Hyuga's back. Restlessly, he drummed his fingers on his knees in anticipation. The more Neji denied him; it only played a part in rousing him further. Easy ass was great but there was nothing like the thrill of the hunt. His violet gaze slid out the corner of his eye where he watched the bartender sway a little bit.

In about fifteen minutes, the Rohypnol was going to kick in full force.

Neji turned around to see Hidan eyeing him hungrily. It sent a mix of emotions through him; mainly trepidation and lust. A small kiss of sensation that was almost visible, like heat shimmering off asphalt, tickled down his spine. "Why are you here again?" He found himself asking. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears

Hidan's eyes - a peculiar shade of violet - bore into his own, shifting ever so slightly to his nose before dipping down infinitesimally, and Neji just knew that he was looking at his lips.

Like a deer caught in head lights, he stared back. Foolishly he licked his dry lips, consequently sending an invitation to Hidan to lean over and accept. Although it wasn't what his mind truly wanted but his body had other plans. Neji felt himself shifting on the bar stool so he could get closer and close the distance.

Thankfully, his phone went off - breaking the spell. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number. Neji stood up from the stool and sent a glance to Hidan before he walked outside through the side door of the club. Outside of the club, his ears were ringing and his heart pounding.

"Hello?" He answered the phone by the fifth ring, surprised that the person hadn't hung up already. When he received no answer he looked at the number again. It had an odd area code.

He tried again, this time straining his ears to make out any sounds on the other end. "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Itachi?" He asked solely on a whim. So when Neji heard the person's breathe hitch on the other end his throat instantly tightened. He swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat and steady his voice back to its deep baritone. "Is that you, Itachi?"

A second passed. A minute - it felt like an eternity before there was a response.

_"...Neji."_

A flurry of emotions flooded him in that instance: He wanted to yell at Itachi and curse him. All of the things that he had planned on telling the man were stuck painfully in his chest. His hands began to tingle as if there were a million ants marching around. Was he still holding the phone? Neji couldn't tell because his entire body felt numb.

_"I'm sorry, Neji."_

He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the broken catches in Itachi's voice. Then the line went dead. Everything was suddenly blurry as tears swamped Neji's eyes.

Neji was still in shock long after the call ended; he didn't sense Hidan who had been eavesdropping the entire time. Though the conversation was short, Hidan had heard enough for his interest to be peeked.

_Ice Princess Uchiha, huh?_ Hidan smirked before walking back into the club. He decided to call it quits for the night; Neji was attracted to him physically and that was all he needed. But first, he had to find out more about the Hyuga's involvement with Itachi.

At the end of alley, Tokuma concealed his weapon and retreated back into the shadows.

* * *

Kakashi leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. On the other side of the same tree, Itachi was smashing his phone repeatedly all the while cursing under his breath. It was like watching a movie of his younger self. They were like two shipwreck survivors clinging to a raft and waiting to be rescued. But no one came to rescue them, and they both grew up with no affection or guidance beyond how to end a life.

Though in Kakashi's case, he had Iruka. He had a person that knew all of his sins and still loved him unconditionally. Kakashi knew from experience that no matter what he said to Itachi, he was going to make his own decision in the end.

With a sigh, he sat down at the base of the tree. Purposely, he rustled a few leaves. It was his way of keeping his distance yet letting Itachi know that he wasn't alone. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Instead he opted to just listen to Itachi cry for the rest of the night.

Otogakure could wait for a few more hours.


	14. Caged Bird

The phone call had been a mistake. Hearing Neji's voice did nothing to soothe the insanity that resonated deep within him - It only ignited it. Seconds after the call ended, his rage was back; so bright and hot that it could rival the sun. For hours, Itachi laid there on the damp ground bawling like an infant. He was aware that Kakashi was nearby but he didn't care about pretending anymore.

Faintly, he could remember Kakashi eventually pulling him off of the ground and taking him to the tent. All the while telling him that he wasn't alone and that it would all be better in the end. But would it?

 _Itachi, take care of Sasuke._ Since that day he'd heard her say it over and over again. The words repeating on a loop inside his head. At thirteen he didn't think about the depth of that statement but by the time he realized what his mother truly meant it was hardwired in him. Take care of Sasuke, make sure that Sasuke was happy and secure. There was no room to think about his own needs.

Itachi moved through his morning routine wearily. It was early - practically in the middle of the night. They would arrive at the border before noon and he needed to get his head in the game. There was no point in moping around like a lovesick puppy.

"Itachi..."

Ignoring the slight pleading in the man's voice he continued to get dressed.

Kakashi recalled the one of the many things that the man named off during his vitriolic ran. "You don't think you have anyone to go back to but who's the person in the picture?" He needed to make Itachi see reason.

Absently, Itachi's hand went to his front pocket - close to his heart. "Even if I made it out alive I couldn't pursue him."

"Did you kill him?" He bluntly asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But for them it was.

"No," Itachi thought back to that day he left Konoha. "He...Neji wasn't going to accept some half assed excuse. I needed him to understand that I was poison - I am poison. I would've only ended up hurting him in the long run anyway."

"I've killed a love one before when I was seventeen." The hushed confession pulled Itachi's attention to him. "And I've hurt Iruka countless times. I know what it's like to feel like you don't deserve to be loved."

Without acknowledging that he was listening, Itachi continued to get ready. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if he would have decided to kill Neji. It would have eaten away at him until the day he drew his last breath. He remembered that last thing the man said to him about not being able to picture a world with him. Could he picture a world without Neji? No, that was why he didn't bother with making any plans once Orochimaru was dead.

"Kakashi," He finally turned around to face the man. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. But we need to get going. Enough time has already been wasted."

Kakashi knew from experience that trying to sway an Uchiha was damn near impossible. He knew that Itachi didn't want to die, it was his insane loyalty to his younger brother that drove him to act as he did. He admired Itachi's selflessness but there needed to be a limit to how far he would go for his brother. Maybe it was easier for him to think that way because he was an only child.

Regardless, it looked as if he would have to take matters into his own hands. Without another word, he stepped out of the tent where his own sack was already packed. Kakashi pulled out the standard issued palm pilot and notified his team to be on standby.

Itachi was going to be saved rather he wanted to or not.

-o0o-

"Welcome to Otogakure." Kakashi said, his tone flat. "Hebi is in the heart of the city. From here it's a 15 mile stretch."

They stood at the edge of the forest, only a row of boulders stood between them and the Land of Sound. Otogakure was nothing like the land he had heard of in school as a child. This place had an air of emptiness, a loneliness so complete that if he were a more sensitive man he would have wept for the sense of loss around him. It was a failed civilization.

"This is as far as I go."

Itachi was pulled out of his trance by the statement. Suspiciously he narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were coming with me."

Stretching, Kakashi feigned a yawn."I gave up on that a long time ago. Besides I'm sure that if I would have tried to follow you, you would have incapacitated me."

"True." Itachi reached into his front pocket and took another look at the picture. After saying his goodbyes to Neji. He handed it to Kakashi. "Make sure he gets that."

Reaching for the pictures, Kakashi's eyes widened. "The clan head's nephew." He whistled. "Gotta love a forbidden romance." He chuckled and stuffed the picture in his pocket.

"How come he doesn't have anyone patrolling this area as well?" Itachi wondered aloud.

"To make things more interesting." Kakashi responded and turned to head back the way they came. "You shouldn't linger, Itachi. Good Luck." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

He was up to something; Itachi wasn't fooled not in the least. However, he couldn't dwell on it too much. That was why he gave him the picture of Neji; he needed to remove all of his distractions. Also, if that picture were to ever fall into the wrong hands-

No, Itachi shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Taking a breath to calm himself, he closed his eyes briefly and stepped over a small boulder. He was officially in Otogakure.

* * *

Insanity: doing the same thing over and over while expecting different results.

Ten times. Neji called the number back ten times and it went straight to voicemail every single time. How long he stood in that alley, gasping for air, he didn't know. When his location dawned on him he laughed at the irony. Love at first sight? How about love at first alley brawl.

Then the laughing turned into a broken sob. He felt so pathetic and even wondered if he ever hurt that bad over his father's death. The very thought of that possibly being true made him hate himself in that instance.

The loss he felt after his father's death was different; it didn't hurt the same, if that made any sense.

When he was able to move again, he went back inside of the club and said goodbye to Lee. Neji could only imagine how he must have looked because Lee was adamant about making sure everything was okay.

Funny, they hadn't kept in touch for years but in that moment he felt just as close to Lee as he did TenTen.

After assuring the man that he would attend his wedding and promise to keep in touch in the future he went home. Not the compound, but his apartment. Despite the complaints he received from his landlord, he wasn't going to get the crack in his door fixed. It wasn't all that noticeable anyway.

Walking into the apartment, Neji locked the front door then just stood there. Once he realized that Itachi's scent was no longer lingering around, he walked straight to his bedroom and undressed.

In the shower, he stood there numbly, allowing the balmy water to cascade all over his body. Memories of sharing showers, baths, kisses and touches with Itachi bombarded his thoughts.

Clenching his eyes tightly, he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind, but only succeeding in experiencing them more vividly.

_Itachi kissed him softly on the lips. Then again and again. Each time a little longer, a little harder, his body moving closer and closer to his. "You're so beautiful, Neji." He said, so close that their noses touched._

Neji snapped his eyes open to shake the memory. It had felt too real, his lips tingled as if Itachi had really been there kissing him.

After the shower, he towel dried his hair, threw on a pair of sweats in climbed in his bed. He switched his pillow with the one Itachi used to lay his head on. At that moment, Neji didn't care if he looked weak or vulnerable.

Just once, he wanted to drop all of his shields and let it all out.

-o0o-

The next morning, Neji looked like shit, but at least he didn't feel like it. Lee's wedding was scheduled for three that afternoon. He was surprised and pleased that TenTen would be attending the ceremony as well. All last night, while he tossed and turned, cried and relished in the scent of Itachi that remained on his pillow, he replayed the phone conversation over and over. Obviously, Itachi was apologizing for the assault on his neck -which was looking much better thanks to Hinata's salve. But Neji felt like there was something else that he was apologetic about.

Itachi sounded so...broken. It was the phone call you made before you did something really drastic. He wanted - needed to see Itachi; nothing dealing with them could be handled during a simple phone call. Nevertheless, he wasn't supposed to still have feelings for Itachi, not after what he did. Wasn't there an unspoken rule to hold a grudge or even hate the man? Surely what he did should not be forgiven or forgotten.

Neji blocked another kick from his cousin. "You're still hesitating Hinata." He released her foot and stood back. "That's enough for today. I know you want to do some shopping before Hanabi arrives."

"Thanks Neji," She gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." It wasn't a complete lie yet he still chose to veer off to another subject. "What are your plans for Hanabi?"

They walked side by side to the house. Neji was debating on moving back to his apartment for good. Hurricane Hanabi was going to be there later on and he would prefer to miss that storm.

"I will be cooking all of her favorite foods and inviting a few of her friends over to celebrate. Will you be there?"

"I can stop by after the wedding. TenTen will more than likely be with me."

"The more the merrier."

When they reached the house they both went their separate ways. Neji was about to walk into his room when he turned around to block the blow that was aimed for his head.

"You're distracted." Tokuma rescinded his hand and dropped it to his side. "You didn't notice me until the last minute."

Ignoring the slight, Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be accompanying my uncle today?"

"It appears that while growing up in the main house you've disillusioned yourself with the idea that you have the right to question me so freely."

"I've said no such thing." Neji frowned. "It was just a simple question. Never thought you would be so prickly."

Tokuma took a step closer. "And I never thought you would be so pitiful." He looked at the yellow bruises on the man's neck. "Hyuga prodigy? Pathetic." He remarked apathetically.

Smirking, Neji took a step closer as well, invading the man's personal space. "Would you like to see how I earned that title?" His smirk dropped leaving his mouth set in a grim line. He had no idea what had gotten into Tokuma but he had no qualms with giving him the fight he was so desperately seeking.

Tokuma bent his knees and Neji readied himself for an attack. "Earned it?" Tokuma sneered. "Or was it given to you out of remorse?"

That was the last straw. Not bothering to get into his own stance, Neji lunged forward with his fist balled. The clearing of a throat made him halt.

The two men turned their heads to see Hinata standing there looking like a disapproving mother. Tokuma bowed respectfully. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata walked down the hall and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I told you that you didn't have to call me that. Or bow." She smiled sincerely at the man. Then the scolding look was back in place. "I can't believe you two were bickering like...egotistical jerkoffs."

"Jerkoffs?" Neji and Tokuma scowled at each other for saying the word at the same time.

"Apologize to each other."

Neji turned his head and looked at the girl as if she'd lost her damn mind. He could sense that Tokuma was doing the same thing but in a respectable manner. But Hinata wasn't deterred; she stood there and waited patiently. Neji felt like telling her that she could stand there until Christmas and he still wasn't going to comply but that would be immature.

"I apologize," Neji saw the smug look on Tokuma's face and he changed his mind about being mature. "I apologize Hianta for behaving like a...jerkoff."

Hinata was about to reprimand him but Tokuma spoke up.

"Forgive me, Neji." Tokuma bowed stiffly. "I was out of line."

Narrowing his eyes, he decided to just go along with it if only to get the two out of his presence. He had a scheduled appointment with himself so he could wallow in self pity and they were cutting his time. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry as well. I normally don't _stoop_ to anyone's level like that."

Oblivious to the sudden temperature drop, Hinata smile contentedly. "Glad to see you two behaving maturely. Now keep it up." She gave them both a look before turning around and leaving.

Neji had to give it to his cousin. She was growing more confident everyday, he couldn't even remember the last time she stuttered.

"You should watch yourself, Neji."

Slowly, he turned his head to face the man. "Are you threatening me Tokuma?"

"No, just warning you." He wasn't warning Neji about himself but another threat that the boy seemed to be unaware of. Tokuma had followed Neji all yesterday and he didn't even sense him.

Misinterpreting the warning, Neji sneered at him. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He walked into his room and slammed the door.

Tokuma stood there for a moment before finally walking off. When Hiashi returned he would have to tell him about the man he had seen last night.

* * *

The smog in Otogakure was so thick that it blocked out the sunlight casting a shadow over the lands. Itachi wore a black Shemagh scarf to prevent himself from breathing in the toxins. Infiltrating the country had been easy - too easy. Hebi Tower stood in the middle of the city and was guarded like a fortress but he had been prepared for that.

Despite the near suffocating smog, the citizens were undeterred as they scurried through the dirty streets. Children played soccer on bare feet, and the market was filled with consumers. Itachi was standing near a fruit stand in the crowded marketplace listening to a man barter with the salesman when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Your papers?"

He turned around to face the two guards that he had been waiting on. Purposely, he made eye contact with them when he entered the marketplace. He knew that he probably stood out like a sore thumb because unlike the natives of Oto, he wasn't afraid to look them in the eye.

If he answered they would immediately pick up on his accent, so he opted for another language altogether. "Je ne comprends pas."

The two guards looked at each other then grabbed him by the arms. As long as they didn't know he was affiliated with Konoha in anyway, everything was fine. They pulled him to an uninhabited side street and questioned him again.

"Show us your papers!" The larger of the two demanded.

Itachi smiled cheekily at him. "Je ne comprends pas!"

Taking the bait, the guard lunged forward to punch him. Itachi waited until the last second to move his head which caused the man to hit the brick wall instead. Before he could open his mouth to curse, Itachi lunged his blade into man's throat. The other guard reached for his gun a minute too late. Effortlessly, Itachi removed his blade and with deadly precision flung it at the smaller man. It hit the mark right between his eyes. Without missing a beat he checked his surroundings and noted that there no witnesses.

After disposing of their bodies in the nearest dumpster, he stole the second guards clothes. Seeing that he didn't spill any blood on them and of course he wouldn't be needing them anymore.

When he turned the corner he was a solider of Otogakure. Itachi looked up at the tall black tower that stood in the middle of the city. He'd heard stories from Kisame about the experiments that were conducted in the building. Ungodly things were done in there.

Did he really want to die in a place like that?

* * *

_"...27 stitches, a fractured rib, broken nose..."_

_Konan listened to Sasori list the boy's injuries as if he were reading from a grocery list. Her golden eyes glanced at the man that sat next to her. Yahiko was grimacing underneath his persona as "Pein". But only she could read him._

_Every time he drummed his fingers on the leather armrest of his chair, pretending to be in deep thought, he was inwardly wincing. Though he would never express those emotions outwardly - not anymore._

_"...mind you he is only 13 years old..." Sasori continued on about the young boy that had single-handedly disbanded ROOT._

_Konan could remember wanting children, she'd even hoped to be married someday. However, her first love was a country that only brought her sorrow while the other was a man that saw only his own goals and ambitions. But it didn't use to be like that._

_"In my opinion he shouldn't have been sent on that mission in the first place." Sasori placed the file on the table. "Madara is getting out of hand." He stated calmly._

_"That is enough, Sasori." Pein stood up from his seat at the head of the table. He ran his eyes over the two other people that sat in the room._

_Sasori bowed, unbuttoned his blazer and took a seat. His small stature and childlike features still fascinated her to this day. Sasori was beautiful like a porcelain doll but deadly as a viper. In appearance he appeared to be no older than seventeen. However, he was two years older than her. Her fondness of him only grew once he told them of Madara's little game._

_'Remember, to never reveal my identity to any of the other members.'_

_That was what the old simpleton said to her and Yahiko. She had always known that there was something fishy about him and she made it her duty to make sure that he was well aware that she followed Yahiko, not him._

_"How many of Danzo's guards did he take out?" Pein finally asked._

_"Everyone that was in the mansion. By the time Kisame arrived there were no survivors besides Itachi."_

_Pein folded his arms across his chest. "That's quite impressive."_

_True, it was impressive though she still had her doubts that a child in his condition could have taken out that many skilled guards. Especially one as inexperienced as him._

_"He's still a child." Konan commented. Her euphonious voice carried throughout the room. "I agree with Sasori, we can't allow him membership. Regardless of what Madara says."_

_"Do you know how many children were killed under Hanzo's reign?" His slate grey orbs pierced the woman with their intensity. "How many are still being murdered while that bastard still rules Ame with an iron fist."_

_How could she not? Nagato had been one of the many that lost his life in the crossfire. But she refused to back down. "We have the opportunity now to protect a child and keep him out of harm's way."_

_Pein laughed; it wasn't anything like the amiable sound that was solely Yahiko. The sound that she had fallen in love with._

_"I think it's too late for that, Konan." He said. "With proper training and time he could be of great help to the Akatsuki. Sasori, inform Kisame that once the boy has fully recovered to start his training immediately. You are dismissed."_

_Gathering his things, Sasori paused as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Konan had known him long enough to know that he didn't agree with Pein orders. Neither did she._

_When the redhead was gone, Konan stood up fluidly from her seat. The heels of her pumps clicked on the marble floor as she walked over to the large windows. Iwagakure was too dry for her taste, it was nothing like Amegakure. The Weeping City was what Nagato called it. The thought of her friend brought a small smile to her face._

_"You're upset with me." Pein gently massaged her shoulders. "Is it because of the boy?"_

" _He's too young. A child shouldn't be in this profession." She sighed tiredly. "I don't care what that asshole Madara says. What he did was inhumane in every sense, the fact that you even plan on working with him still is like you agreeing with his actions!"_

_"Of course I don't! That's ludicrous."_

_Konan moved from his touch and took one more look at the city below before walking off. She had enough time to catch Sasori before he left for the airport, she could convince Kisame to leave the boy alone. Another idea struck her, absently she touched her stomach. The thought of finally having the child that her body would never allow her to have crossed her mind._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the man that was right on her heels. "You once said that you would give me anything that I ever asked for. Was it a lie?" She asked._

_Shocked by the statement, Pein frowned. "Konan, where are you going with this?"_

_"I want him - Itachi. I want to care for him as if he were my own. I know Madara is his guardian on paper, but I can fulfill that role physically._

_"You can't be serious."_

_"But I am." Konan smiled her first genuine smile since they'd formed the Akatsuki. "Itachi is only 13. After the traumatic experience of losing his parents and what happened to him recently, he is going to need love. I can give him that."_

_He watched how her golden eyes danced with jubilance; a look that he hadn't seen directed towards him in years. Cold unadulterated panic filled his veins - he couldn't lose her too. Konan was the last bit of light in his dark world. No, he wouldn't let her slip away._

_"As you stated earlier children don't belong in our world." He needed to make her see that her place was next to him. "Surely, you can't think about raising children in this environment. We're always travelling, killing and plotting. It's unhealthy."_

_"Then I could just leave. I can take him with me and we both could have a new life outside of all this."_

_Pein knew that she wasn't doing this for attention or trying to get under his skin - she was dead serious. Regardless, he wasn't going to allow her to leave him. They were so close to achieving everything that they'd worked so hard for._

_Yahiko decided to remind her of that. "Konan, have you forgotten about Nagato." Seeing her smile fall made him feel triumphant yet guilty. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and selfish, but he didn't care at that moment. "Don't forget why we started all of this in the first place."_

_"I," Konan lowered her head in shame. She'd been willing to give up everything, stepping on the memory of Nagato in the process, just for her own desires. "I'm just so unhappy here, Yahiko." Her voice broke, the weight of her sorrow finally crashing down on her._

_"That will all change once we usurp Hanzo. I need you to believe that." He embraced her, allowed her to breakdown in his arms and silently relished in the fact that she was going to stay by his side. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "It will be alright my love. I will take care of you."_

* * *

"Why is it always raining in this fucking country?!" Kisame wondered out loud while he removed the plastic covering from the bouquet of roses he was holding.

They had just arrived in Amegakure and during the entire drive to Leader's he tried to figure out what was all the hype about the place. It literally never stopped raining, the architecture reminded him of a post-apocalyptic movie and there wasn't anything interesting to do.

The entire country was garbage in his opinion, but he kept that to himself. Didn't want to offend anyone - mainly Konan, he'd always had a soft spot for the woman.

"Can't believe you still bring her two dozen white roses every time you visit." Sasori removed his shoes and raked his fingers through his damp red locks. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Konan?"

"Of course not!" The large man argued. His relationship with Konan was strictly platonic. They just shared a common interest.

"Is that Kisame I hear?" A feminine voice floated to their location in the foyer. The sound of heels clicking on the floors soon followed.

Konan walked down the hall sporting a black chiffon evening gown, the drastic split revealed a creamy leg and the black lace thigh holster that held her preferred weapons in place. Her ash violet hair framed her alluring yet harsh features. Years of hard living, dissipation and unhappiness had hardened her, leaving their mark upon her frailness so that her vitality was a brittle mask.

The woman practically sprinted once she saw them. As usual she greeted Sasori with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek that he didn't dare wipe off while she was looking.

"You look lovely as always, Konan." Sasori said. When she turned to hug Kisame, he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Sasori. And I saw that. My kisses are not germs!" Konan playfully scolded him.

She and Kisame shared an awkward one armed hug. Konan smiled at the bouquet and snatched them from the man. "I'll put these in water." She broke away from the hug and they followed her into the kitchen.

"Is Pein-sama in?" Sasori asked. He didn't miss the way her eyes rolled at the honorific.

"Pein," She smiled while she started to cut the flower stems at an angle. "Is currently engaging in his new favorite past time."

Kisame walked over to the bar to fix himself a drink. "What's that?"

"Rain watching. It's all the rage here." Konan snickered. With the pair of shears she pointed behind her. "You can find him out on the balcony, Sasori."

"I will go have a word with him. Excuse me." Sasori left the room. His plan was officially in motion.

Like Madara, he knew how to play on everyone's weaknesses. Kisame - though he would never openly admit - would do anything to keep Itachi safe. He'd made it his duty to protect the boy ever since he found him bloody and broken. So that was one down, two including himself, but they would need more than that. That was where Konan came in; her involvement along would bring in the other two people that they would need.

Sasori didn't know the exact details of the arrangement between Kisame and Konan, but he knew that the woman was very fond of Itachi. Unbeknownst to the Uchiha, Konan almost walked away from the Akatsuki after what happened to him. Since then she'd been careful of the assignments that he was given. Though Pein eventually ended that once the boy turned sixteen. But Konan never stopped caring and he was going to use that to kill two birds with one stone. Well actually three birds: rescue Itachi, kill Orochimaru and Madara.

Getting Itachi out of Otogakure was top priority. And if his other plans didn't go according to how he wished, he would be fine if they just achieved that main goal. Not because he also cared about Itachi - he was a very vital member to their organization that's all. The balcony of the penthouse overlooked the entire country. Amegakure was a minuscule land that had the unfortunate luck of being surrounding by three larger countries. Similar to Otogakure, it was a fascist state, ran by whoever had the guts enough to oust the previous leader.

For lack of a better word - the entire system was fucked up. None of the citizens bothered voting anymore, the elections were all a sham. They were two countries that were small and too insignificant for anyone to bat an eye at. That was exactly why Orochimaru was able to slither his way in and strength Oto's military. He'd even secured allies with other nations through unconventional methods.

Standing near the iron balcony railings, looking up into the dark skies as if searching for an answer to an unspoken question stood their leader.

"I didn't think it would be you that would come, Sasori." He said.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Sasori stood next to the man. He kept his gaze on the people that were bustling in the streets below them. By this point they were probably immune to the rain.

"Kisame is here as well. I thought it would be best if I came to talk to you instead."

"You could have called," Pein turned his head, focusing his slate grey eyes on the man that stood next to him. "Instead of wasting your time coming here."

Predictable. "Surely you don't agree with Madara's actions." If he were a lesser man he would have flinched from the weight of his stare.

"Madara and I made a deal." Pein outstretched his hands over the balcony. "He kept up his end of the bargain. In return I will stay out of his affairs. Besides, with Orochimaru out of the way we can expand."

"Expand?" Sasori sighed in mild exasperation. "I thought you wanted to save your country."

Scoffing, Pein dropped his hands and turned away from the balcony. "Those were the dreams of an immature boy. Ame doesn't need saving. No, this _world_ needs saving."

Sasori knew that it was Madara's own idealistic views sprouting from their leader's mouth. Pein - no Yahiko was never that egotistical. He would have never earned his respect if he were. Every member of the Akatsuki played a role in overthrowing Hanzo.

Mainly Itachi, who was the only one that could get the man to leave the confines of Amegakure. Before Itachi came into the picture Hanzo never took one step out of the country but he was easily ensnared by the charm of the Uchiha.

Hell, Sasori would've given the man an Oscar for his performance with the Salamander. It was Itachi who lured him out then eventually killed him.

"So you intend to just let Itachi die?" Kisame stood in the doorway with Konan behind him like a vengeful spaniel.

Amber eyes ablaze, somber violet locks flowing in the breeze. Konan was the epitome of outraged. "You bastard." She spat venomously. "You were trying to hide it from me! How could you?"

Breathing out a small sigh, Sasori removed himself from the women's line of sight. He had been wondering what was taking so long. Now all of the pieces would fall into place. His work was done.

"Leave us." Pein said quietly.

Sparing a glance between the two, who were only focused on each other, Kisame and Sasori walked back into the penthouse closing the door behind them.

"Damnit Sasori," Kisame walked over to the bar and fixed himself another drink. His way of keeping himself grounded. "Is this your so called plan? If so it fucking sucks."

"Relax, it will all work out." Sasori watched the glass in the large man's hand crack slightly. He was itching to get to Otogakure. "Konan is going to aid us. Which will bring in Leader and Deidara."

Finishing the drink in one swig, he slammed the glass on the granite table top shattering it. "I caught the end of the bullshit Leader was spouting. If I wanted to work for a lunatic I would've stayed my ass in Kiri. Madara has only been bearable because of Pein-sama. Now they're sounding alike."

Sasori checked the map on his smartwatch. Time was of the essence; Itachi was getting closer to Oto.

"What about Hidan?" Kisame finished cleaning up the broken glass and came to stand next to him. "Don't you think we'll need the whole squad?"

"Hidan is too problematic. Besides he doesn't like Itachi and that could interfere with the mission."

"Deidara doesn't like Itachi either."

"He's just sour because Itachi turned him down." Sasori quirked his lips at the memory of the blond ranting about how much he loathed Itachi. It had all been a front. "Plus, Deidara is infatuated with Konan. He'll do whatever she asks of him."

Chuckling, Kisame shook his head. "For someone who doesn't socialize much. You sure know everyone's business."

"I just observe and the truth eventually reveals itself."

The door to the balcony slid open, Konan walked past them like she was on a mission. "We need to start forming a plan now. I want to leave by nightfall if not sooner."

"Why can't we just roll in guns blazing?" Kisame felt anxious. The more they waited put Itachi in more danger.

"For several reasons," Sasori followed the two down the hall. "The main one being we would need the element of surprise. So it may take us a day or so to get there."

"Which means we can't waste time." Konan pushed open the elaborately engraved double doors that lead to a small weaponry. "I'll contact Deidara. Hidan can stay wherever the hell he is."

"What about Leader?" Kisame asked. He saw the woman's shoulders tense slightly before she resumed her task of gathering weapons.

"It appears that rain watching is more entertaining than I thought." She replied snidely.

Kisame and Sasori shared a look but said nothing. They all knew that though she loved Yahiko, Konan hated Pein.

* * *

Hidan felt like he was on top of the world. What was meant as a little fun was turning into the most exciting game he'd ever played. His violet eyes gleamed with satisfaction while he walked over to the entertainment stand in his suite. After putting in the DVD he flopped down on the bed.

The Akatsuki were all murders yet they weren't similar in their methods or reasons. Hidan just really enjoyed being the cause of someone's suffering. Seeing the life - soul leave a person's body was the best feeling ever.

Playing with his victims was like foreplay with their deaths being the intercourse. It was twisted but Jashin approved. And that was all that mattered.

Heat coiled tightly in his groin as he watched the images on the screen. Hidan couldn't wait to show his Hime the video. The look on the boy's face when he actually sees what he did to his father was much better than just telling him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find any proof of Neji's involvement with Itachi. He checked the security cameras at Neji's complex and phone records - zilch. Even the call from last night was from a burner. It was untraceable. Though, what did he expect? He knew that the Ice Princess was a clever bastard. Hidan relented on finding proof of their relationship. Instead he decided to give the task to Deidara. The blonde was the best hacker in the entire organization.

As of now Deidara was looking into it and Hidan wouldn't make another move on the boy until he knew for sure that Itachi was involved with him. He couldn't have anyone interfering with his plans. Also, Itachi had no business fooling around with what was his. He planned on filming his time with Neji as well and making a copy for Itachi.

Better yet, he would make two copies and send one to Hiashi too. That'll teach the clan head a lesson.

Once the screaming started he could feel all of the blood in his body rushing to his erection. While he got off from the sounds of Hizashi's tortured screams, he closed his eyes and thought of his little Hime.

Despite clear orders from Hiashi to make the death swift, he did no such thing. Hidan couldn't let a strong willed man like Hizashi die so easily. The pleasure he felt when he finally got the man to scream was invigorating. Neji should be proud to know that his father truly loved him. It wasn't until he threatened to kill Neji as well that Hizashi stopped resisting.

Hidan wondered if Neji was a screamer or was he going to put up a fight. It would be better in the end if he at least made it worthwhile. If Neji behaved accordingly, he might just keep him alive.

* * *

Haku and Lee exchanged their vows in front of all of their friends and family. The ceremony was beautiful; a little unconventional but that did not take away from the aesthetics. All of Neji's own personal troubles were far from his mind. He pushed all negative thoughts into a mental door and looked it - at least until the wedding was over.

Today was a time to be happy for his friend and he was going to do just that. Neji couldn't express how happy he was to see that Lee was not wearing a hint of green. Yes, it was truly a joyous occasion.

"Haku really knows how to make a woman feel insecure." Tenten pouted her lips. "Men like him are the reason why I'm single."

"Are you still upset about Soda?" Neji asked. He wasn't surprised when Tenten informed him that the guy was a total tool.

"Sora." The woman corrected tersely. "And I told you to never say that name."

"Technically I didn't say it..."

"You know what," Her voice rose slightly drawing the attention of the people that were seated in front of them. Tenten scowled at them and they quickly turned around. "I'm done with men!" She nodded her head in affirmation.

Neji had to retain an eye roll at the proclamation. That wasn't the first time that his friend had sworn off men.

"So you're going to give women a chance?" He smirked. "You know you'll have my full support."

"Maybe."

Pale eyes widened and he looked at the woman as if she'd grown a second head. "Is there something that you should be telling me?"

An elderly woman turned around to scold them. "Shh you two!"

They stared at the woman until she was forced to turn around from the intensity of their blank stares. When she was facing the two men who were now kissing,Tenten snickered.

"I was kidding Neji, relax." She squealed. "Can you believe that Lee is a married man now? And he bagged him a major hottie too!"

Standing up, the two congratulated the newly wed couple along with the other guests. Lee attempted to carry Haku bridal style but the man picked him up instead. The blush on Lee's face was bright enough for all to see.

"They look so happy." Tenten remarked quietly.

Neji couldn't help but to agree. Faintly, he wondered if he would ever be that happy. He could only imagine how he and Tenten looked, standing there slightly envying their friend's happiness. She must have read his mind because she smiled.

"Don't worry Neji. We'll both get our happy ending someday." Tenten grabbed his hand twining their fingers together. She felt a pang in her heart when Neji squeezed her hand tightly in return.

"I hope so Tenten." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Tenten could hear the raw emotion in his voice and they shared a look. Without a word they made an agreement to have a talk later. Neji was tired of hiding things from his best friend.

The reception was held at the same venue except it was indoors instead of in the gardens."It looks like Spring threw up in here." Tenten laughed at her own joke. "Lee really has an obsession with flowers."

Nodding his head in agreement, Neji looked at the various flowers that decorated the spacious banquet hall. Surprisingly the clash of color wasn't as tacky as one would think. He was starting to suspect that Haku was the one that overlooked all of the arrangements. No shade on Lee - okay maybe a lot of shade on Lee. The man's idea of fashionable was a green spandex jumpsuit for Kami's sake.

A female server stopped in front of them and offered a glass of champagne. Politely, Neji declined while Tenten accepted the drink graciously. Before the server could make it two steps Tenten downed her glass and asked for another.

Neji placed his hand on her wrist before she chugged that one down as well. "I think you should slow down."

Frowning, Tenten took his advice. "Weddings always make me so depressed." She whined. "I need to stab someone!"

Again she drew the attention of a few people that were standing in their vicinity. They looked at the petite woman with frightened expressions on their faces.

Realizing what she just said, Tenten smiled sheepishly at the people. "No worries I don't stab people. Not anymore at least...well it depends-"

"Okay," Neji could see that his friend was only digging a deeper hole for herself. He grabbed her by the arm. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Right." Tenten allowed him to lead her through the back door of the building.

They walked to a bench that was near the woods. Ignoring the seat Tenten went straight to the nearest tree and started to throw shuriken at it. Unfazed by the appearance of the deadly weapons, Neji took a seat at the stone bench and patiently waited. It looks as if he wasn't the only one that was emotionally exhausted. Also, he couldn't help but think he had played a role in Tenten's aversion to men.

He had basically lead her on in high school by pretending to be straight. Then recently he admitted to using her as a cover. Neji felt like punching himself for being so inconsiderate. By the time he made his way to where she was standing, the tree had five perfectly lined shuriken protruding from it.

"Ten. I'm sorry."

Tenten paused from throwing the sixth shuriken and glanced at her friend. "For what?" She asked, letting the weapon fly out of her hand.

"I shouldn't have lead you on in high school. It was wrong. I should've thought about how that would make you feel." Neji saw her tense up but she just reached for another weapon. Where she kept them hidden, he had no idea.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to aim my last shuriken at you?"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"Then shut up." Tenten threw the last one and went to go yank them all from the tree. "I'm not upset about that. Well at first I was a little put out, but I was never mad. I seriously just hate weddings." She informed him.

Raising an elegant brow, Neji stared at the woman in confusion. "Then why did you come?"

"Duh. For Lee." Tenten gave him a look that was to meant to make him feel ashamed for asking such a stupid question.

Just then the topic of their recent conversation came bursting through the back door.

"My dear friends!" Lee ran over to where they were standing. "Why are you out here when you could be inside celebrating with me and Haku?"

"Congratulations Lee." Neji extended his hand then felt like an idiot for ever thinking that Lee would ever settle for a handshake.

Lee reached over and yanked them both into an equally bone crushing three way hug. "The greatest day of my life is even better now that you two are here!"

"Are those my three favorite students over there?"

Neji and Tenten's eyes widened at the sound of their former Sensei's voice.

"Oh no!" They both attempted to struggle out of the hug but it was futile. Lee had an iron grip on them.

"So much youthfulness in one hug! Allow me to contribute my own youth!"

"Fuck that!" Neji tried to escape again. He even thought about aiming for the pressure point in Lee's arm just to break the man's hold on him. Before he could carry out the plan Guy Sensei hugged them both from behind creating the most awkward four way hug ever known to man.

Eventually they stopped struggling because the more they struggled the longer the hug went on. In the midst of him being practically smothered to death Neji felt a tiny bit of contentment. Being cared for was a nice feeling he concluded.

After the hug was over and Neji was positive that he didn't have any broken limbs, he took in the appearance of his former Sensei. Absolutely nothing had changed about the man. Might Guy was still green, bushy and buoyant.

"Neji and Tenten!" Guy's eyes began to water. "Why haven't you two kept in touch? Lee calls me everyday!"

"Um..." Tenten looked at Neji who was looking off in the opposite direction. She narrowed her eyes at the traitor. "I've been busy...with school stuff."

Guy looked at Neji expectantly. "Neji?"

"The life of a branch member can be very time consuming." He responded.

Tenten's mouth dropped in outrage at the nerve of the man to use that as an excuse. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Guy spoke again.

"I understand," He beamed at them as if he wasn't near tears moments ago. "The path of eternal youth is a long and treacherous one-"

"But the end of the trail is where the pot of gold lies yeah yeah we know Guy Sensei." Neji and Tenten poorly summarized the man's infamous quote.

"That's not how it went guys!" Lee smiled. "It's the path of eternal youth is a long and treacherous one but the journey is so worth it!"

Guy's smile faltered fractionally. "All of you are wrong. The saying goes, the path-"

"Lee?" Haku came to save the trio from Guy's Path of Youth speech that was way longer than they made it seem.

 _Oh thank Kami!_ Neji and Tenten thought.

"Haku!" Lee walked over to greet his husband. "Are you ready to dance the night away my love?"

"Yes." Haku smiled and Neji was still trying to picture the man winning a fight against Lee.

Lee turned around and waved at them enthusiastically. "Neji, Tenten come share this happy day with me!"

That reminded Neji why it wasn't that big of a shock that Rock Lee had made so many friends in college. It was his day yet he had still been worried about them enough to leave his new husband to check on them. Neji couldn't understand why he ever let a friendship like that slip away.

Grabbing Tenten by the hand, they accepted the man's invitation.

-o0o-

The two best friends sat in the car outside of the reception that was starting to end. Nobody, absolutely nobody could party like Rock Lee. For three hours they had danced, ate and danced some more. It was the best night of Neji's life that didn't involve hot sex with Itachi.

Neji felt relieved by the fact that he could be happy without Itachi. Even better knowing that his world didn't have to revolve around the man either.

"I can't believe you booked a room at a hotel instead of calling me." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. It wasn't late at all but it felt like it.

"I didn't want to cock block." Tenten wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Last time you and Kenji were getting cozy in the living room."

"Itachi."

She knitted her brows in confusion. "Weasel?"

Sighing, Neji decided that now was the time to come clean to the woman. "His name isn't Kenji, it's Itachi."

"Itachi? Then why did he lie? And why did you go along with it?"

Neji started from the beginning with his first encounter with Itachi in Club Kage. He described his exact emotions at the time: the almost magnetic pull that felt towards Itachi and also the nervousness that he felt in the man's presence. Tenten sat there in the passenger seat, soaking up everything that he was telling her. He revealed what really happened that night in Itachi's room and how pissed off he was for being rejected so rudely.

When he got to that night in the alley he hesitated. Did he really want to reveal everything about Itachi? Eventually he decided to just throw caution to the wind.

"Kenji...I mean Itachi killed a guy and you didn't report it?! What the fuck Neji?!"

With that reaction, Neji was glad that the lights bruises on his neck were covered. Imagine what the woman would say about that. Maybe telling Tenten had been a bad idea.

"Please tell me you did not let him pop your cherry!" Tenten demanded.

The phrase immediately made him think of Itachi laughing maniacally at him for using it. But he shoved the memory out his mind and focused on the present.

"Tenten," Neji stopped at the red light and glanced over at his friend who was still staring at him with her mouth agape. "I," He closed his mouth and pursed his lips. There was no way to sugarcoat it. "Yes I allowed him to pop my cherry."

"Un-fucking-believable."

The light turned green and Neji was glad that he was driving because Tenten looked as if she wanted to pummel him.

"Are you insane? He could've killed you too, Neji!" Tenten kept her body facing him. He kept his eyes on the road so he couldn't see the way she was looking at him. "So how was it?" She asked.

Okay that was not what he was expecting.

"You want to know how the sex was?" He asked slowly making sure to that they were on the same page.

"Yes. And don't be stingy with the details. I'm disappointed in you but I'm not gonna miss up the chance to sate my inner fangirl." She looked at him and smiled ferally. "Start talking, Hyuga!"

By the time they pulled up to the Hyuga compound, Tenten had enough visual imagery to hold her over for a few months.

"Holy fuck, Neji." Tenten stared at her friend in amazement. "The debauchery."

"But that's only half of the story, Ten." He pulled up to his uncle's house and could hear the music that was playing. "It will have to wait until after tonight. How long are you going to be in town."

"Just for a few days."

They climbed out of the car and could hear loud pop music playing.

Before he opened the door, Neji looked at the woman. "Brace yourself." He warned her. Hanabi was back and they both knew from experience that she was a handful.

Neji opened the door to see Hiashi was standing on the other side of the door as though he had been waiting for them to arrive. Beside him he could hear TenTen's breath hitch in surprise.

"Neji." Hiashi's gaze fell on the girl next to him. "Tenten."

They both bowed respectfully even though Tenten wanted to do the opposite. She was still shocked that he actually used her name for once.

"Tenten, why don't you go ahead to enjoy the party while I have a word with my nephew."

Tenten looked over at Neji to make sure that everything was fine but his hair curtained his face from her view. The tension in the foyer was palpable and she couldn't help but feel worried for Neji. With one last look at her best friend, she walked past the clan head into the entertainment room.

"In my office."

Complying, Neji followed his uncle up the stairs to his office. He was very familiar with the tone his uncle was using; it was reserved only for discipline. There was only one thing that his uncle could possibly be upset about.

 _Itachi_.

His heart began to hammer against his rib cage and anxiety clawed its way through his lungs. Neji wondered if the fear of his uncle would ever go away.

Arriving at his uncle's office, they both stepped in. Hiashi motioned for him to have a seat and he sat down.

"Neji," Hiashi remained standing in front of his desk. His forehead was wrinkled in contemplation over his next words. "As we speak your belongings are being packed up and removed from your condo. I have already spoken to the landlord and ended your lease."

In the back of his mind he could see himself being shoved into a cage.

Hiashi continued. "If living here in this house isn't suiting enough. I have a house vacant for you. But you will no longer seek shelter outside of these gates." His voice was flat, final -no room for any objections.

Then the cage was locked, trapping him them forever.

Neji opened his mouth then closed it in fear of his rage. Lashing out at his uncle would only make things worse. However, he had to say something. How long was he going to allow his uncle to dictate his life? Lifting his head, he looked at his uncle and immediately choked up at the expression on the man's face.

Hiashi looked remorseful. As though he was aware of how messed up it was that he basically placed invisible shackles around Neji's ankles. Normally he would bark orders with cold indifference.

But, Neji didn't care about his uncle's new found humanity at that point.

"You had no right." The words were out of his mouth before his brain was able to process them properly.

"Pardon me?" Hiashi was giving him a chance to take back what he said.

Neji didn't take it. "You had no right, Hiashi! That condo is in my name. The fact that the landlord even allowed you to cancel the lease was a breech in our contract-"

"I think you have forgotten that despite you being my nephew you are still a branch member, Neji." His face hardened and he removed all signs of emotion. "You own nothing!"

That was the harsh reality of it and it made Neji feel so small - so insignificant in that moment. "Why are you doing this?" He sounded miserable even to his own ears. Showing compassion now was pointless. His guards were nearby listening to everything that went on in the office. Even though they protected him and obeyed him, the council was who they really answered to. Hiashi couldn't allow them to see him playing favorites.

Adopting the boy had already caused unrest in the compound in the past. He made sure to limit what he bestowed upon Neji and treated him as he did every branch member. Letting him move out of the compound in the first place placed a lot of heat on him with the council. His motives weren't to control Neji but to protect him. Tokuma had informed him about the man that had been following his nephew. From the description he knew that it was Hidan. There was no way that he was going to sit back and allow that fiend to harm his family again.

Hiashi admitted that he had been weak in the past. Too blinded by power to realize that despite their differences, he and Hizashi were brothers. They shouldn't have allowed the Hyuga clan's infrastructure to come between them.

"I'm doing this for your own good Neji."

Neji felt numb. Too numb to argue, yell, or cry. He was weary. If his uncle wanted to confine him to that compound for the rest of his life, so be it.

* * *

The basement of the Uchiha mansion wasn't suitable enough so they transported Obito to the Hokage's tower that stood on the outskirts of Konoha. As a disarming method the room they were in did not look like a customary torture chamber. It was an aesthetically pleasing room that contrasted the horrors that sometimes took place there. While Ibiki worked, Jiraiya stood on the other side of the room and watched through the two-way mirror.

Jiraiya had to give it to Obito; the man went all night without uttering a word. Eventually, Ibiki realized that Obito enjoyed the beatings - he had a true taste for suffering- so he resorted to other methods. From the microphone that was in the other room Jiraiya could hear the man's confession through broken words and cries.

_"Obito, are you alright?" Mikoto smiled at me. "Are you hungry? There's some sweet buns left from breakfast. Why don't you come in and I'll fix you a plate!" The woman stood to the side and I walked in. While rummaging through the fridge the woman hummed quietly to herself._

_She looked over her shoulder at me. "Would you like for me to whip you up something real quick, sweetheart?" Mikoto faced the fridge again. "I was just about to run to the school to take Itachi his lunch. He was in such a hurry that he left it. Did you know that he has his first soccer game tonight? You're welcomed to come with us if you'd like."_

_I remained silent and walked over to the kitchen counter._

Ibiki sat across from the man his tools long discarded. "What did you do next, Obito?" He pressed on for more information. At that rate, they had already learned that Madara was responsible for the Uzumaki murders and sending Kyuubi to the Yondaime's home. However, they needed to know more about his current plans.

_Mikoto didn't see me coming; she was still looking in the fridge for something to cook for me. I grabbed the largest knife from the rack and stabbed her in the back with it. When she turned around to look at me, there were tears in her eyes. I pulled the knife out and stabbed her again and again. She tried to fight me but I was stronger._

_"What the hell is going on?!"_

_I turned my head to see Fugaku storming towards me. I threw the knife that I used to kill Mikoto, but he dodged it. When he saw his wife lying face down in a pool of blood he was distracted for a split second. Quickly, I grabbed for the gun that I had concealed._

"Why didn't you use the gun on Mikoto?" Ibiki asked.

_I aimed the gun and shot Fugaku in his shoulder but he didn't even flinch. Fear gripped at me and I shot repeatedly until he stopped coming for me._

Frowning, Ibiki leaned closer and asked the question again. "Why didn't you use the gun on Mikoto?"

"Madara told me to make her suffer." Obito said quietly. "She convinced her husband to relent on the Coup d'état. Because of her, the Uchiha clan betrayed him. He made them all pay for it too."

"How Obito? How did he make them all pay?"

_I stood there staring at their dead bodies and I felt nothing. There was a sound behind me; I turned around to see Shisui standing there. He had seen everything. I tried to shoot him but I had ran out of bullets. He gave chase and I followed him. But he didn't get far; Madara stopped him and snapped his neck. Itachi came home a few minutes later. He had forgotten his lunchbox. Madara slung Shisui's body over his shoulder and we both hid until Itachi made his way into the kitchen._

_I have never forgotten the sound of his petrified screams._

"How did Madara make them pay?" Ibiki asked again. It was one of the biggest mysteries revolving around the Uchiha affair. There were at least twenty Uchihas who were still alive during that time.

_Madara had convinced them that the attack was issued by the Hokage. That night he called a meeting and everyone came - besides Itachi and Sasuke who were with the police. They came because they were afraid. He had been planting lies in their heads for months. The meeting was held about twenty minutes outside of Konoha; it was a trap._

Tears began to stream down the man's face and his lip quivered as he confessed. "We killed them all and burned their corpses."

On the other side of the glass, Jiraiya cursed. How in the hell had that gone down right under their noses? He tried to think back to where he was doing that time. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. That was the night that Orochimaru attempted to kill the Sandaime and fled the country. During that time there was also unrest between Konoha, Suna and Iwa.

Madara had been playing them like a fiddle for years. He could see Obito struggling in the binds, the hypnotism was wearing off. He opened the door to the room and stepped in. "That's enough for today, Ibiki." Jiraiya said

Nodding his head, Ibiki pulled the man out of the state in a soothing voice. They had been going at it for hours and he could safely conclude that Obito had a complex when it came to Madara. He adored, feared, and envied the man. Why? He had no idea. Not yet anyway.

There was a knock at the main door; Jiraiya went to open it for Iruka. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, doc."

"No problem." His gaze shifted to the man that was tied to the chair. "Geesh. You two could have warned me about his condition."

"We don't want a full make over." Ibiki chuckled. "Just keep him alive. We'll be resuming tomorrow."

Iruka sat his bag down and started to get to work on Obito's battered body. They moved to the other room to give him some space and to discuss a few things. Even though Iruka had been their go to doctor for years, he wasn't really affiliated with ANBU. His clientele included people on both sides of the spectrum.

However, he was still well trusted by the Hokage and highly recommended. His engagement to Kakashi only intensified his popularity amongst them all. Hopefully, Kakashi would be able to sway the doctor to take on a permanent position with them.

"He's a wacko." Jiraiya commented on their hostage. "There ain't no way around it."

"He's extremely devoted to a madman." Ibiki sighed. "In a way that does make him a 'wacko'. But he enjoys being controlled, ridiculed and abused. That's more common amongst people than you would think. I think Madara picked up on it when he was still a kid and has been exploiting him since. "

"That's fucked up."

"It's ingenious."

Looking at the man next to him, Jiraiya shook his head. "Frankly, I don't give a damn about what makes little Obie tick. I'm more concerned about Madara's current plans. We can persecute him for his old crimes once we capture him and put a stop to whatever he is planning."

"I agree."

They both watched Iruka patch the man up. Ibiki didn't hold back at all during the first half of the interrogation.

"If he was capable of doing all of that in the past could you imagine what he has planned next?" Ibiki asked.

"Maybe we should resume the interrogation earlier than planned." Jiraiya suggested. While they were just sitting around Madara was more than like five steps ahead of them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sasuke tried to keep his voice steady. "You, Naruto. My blond idiot of a best friend turned boyfriend is ANBU?"

That night after they left Obito in Jiraiya's hands they did as they were instructed and headed to Iruka's. When he and Naruto became friends he met the doctor during one of his few visits to the blonde's house. He'd been under the impression that the doctor was just a family friend that kept in touch from time to time. It wasn't until last night that he learned that Iruka was a private doctor that operated outside of his own home.

The man's clients ranged from Yakuza affiliates to black ops. Anyone who didn't want the local authorities snooping in their affairs came to Dr. Umino. Apparently, his parents were victims of Kyuubi as well and he reached out to Naruto after his parent's death because they were the only known survivors of the serial killer. Since then Naruto had two guardians in Jiraiya and Iruka.

"Not necessarily." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it! I want to know everything, Naruto."

"Okay. Okay! Calm down." He took a seat at the foot of the bed. His back was facing the fuming boy that sat against the headboard. "After my parent's death, Jiraiya took me in. I know that you know this already, but let me start from the beginning." The bed shifted as Sasuke moved to sit right by him. He continued once the boy was seated. "At first we didn't talk about what happened at all. Then when I turned 12 Jiraiya told me everything about how important my dad really was and all of this cool stuff about him. I guess I kinda wanted to follow in his footsteps. But I was only 12 so Jiraiya limited whatever he told me." He paused and looked over at this boyfriend.

Sasuke knew that look. "Naruto." He warned. There was no way in hell that he was going to settle for half of an explanation. He was tired of being the only one that was in the dark.

Letting out a shaky breath, Naruto clasped his hands together nervously. "It was when I turned 14 that he finally told me about his involvement in ANBU and started my training. I've never been on any missions obviously, but I've been trained by Jiraiya and this guy named Kakashi. They joked about making me an honorary member because I was way too young to be given an actual field mission. All that changed on September 3, 2012 the day you transferred to Konoha Public."

Sasuke frowned. "What was your mission?" He could feel his blood running cold and his stomach tightening as he waited for the boy to answer. Silently, he prayed that Naruto wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

"I was assigned to...get close to you in order to keep Jiraiya informed on any movement by Madara." He raked his fingers through his blond locks. "Reporting any suspicious behavior from Itachi was also a part of my mission."

Jumping up from the bed as if he'd been burned, Sasuke was furious near vibrating with barely controlled rage. "You lying piece of shit!" He snarled. "You used me to get close to my family?!"

"Sasuke, please try to understand."

"I let you in!" Sasuke was livid now staring daggers and malice at the boy he thought he knew. The only person besides his brother that he ever allowed to get close to him. "I let you in and you fucking lied to me!"

Standing up as well, he tried to reach out to his boyfriend but his hand was swatted away. "I never lied to you Sasuke. Yeah, I kept that from you but everything else has been real. My feelings for you are real."

"Fuck you! You're just like everyone else in this fucking city! Pretending to give a damn about me and Itachi." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Tell me, was fucking me also a part of your mission, Naruto?" He could feel his world crumbling around him yet he couldn't show that to Naruto. Exposing his weakness to the boy would only be used against him. To think that the two years he'd known Naruto had only been an apparition.

"It's not like that and you know it, Sasuke!"

"Then enlighten me." He deadpanned. At that point, he didn't care about Naruto had to say for himself. His gut had been warning him that shit was about to hit the fan soon. First Itachi had been keeping things from him now Naruto. Was there anyone that he could trust?

"Initially, I was only focused on the task I was assigned. I wanted to make a good impression so I could one day follow in my dad's footsteps. But when I met you -"

"What? You fell hopelessly in love?" Sasuke drawled. "You're so full of shit Naruto!" He made a move to leave the room but the blond blocked his path. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

"No," Blue eyes stared defiance into the dark orbs. "I'm not letting you leave. You aren't even trying to hear me out!"

"Do you really think that after that I want to hear anything that comes out of your lying mouth?"

Growling, Naruto reached out and grabbed the boy roughly by the collar. "Stop calling me a liar you bastard!"

"Or what?" He smirked. "You'll hit me? Go ahead, because after that confession there's nothing else you could do to hurt me."

The comment had stung just like he intended. Naruto released the hold on his shirt and took a step back. Remorse was written all over his face yet Sasuke was unfazed. If he wanted answers about his brother he would have to get them himself.

"Sasuke, you do know that I love you, right? What we have...It's very real to me."

He wanted to believe him. Kami, he really did but he didn't make the same mistake twice. When Naruto was looking down at the floor, he grabbed the bedside table lamp and hit the boy in the head with it.

"Ow teme that hurt!" Naruto grabbed his head with both hands and whined.

Disappointed that it didn't render him unconscious like he had hoped, he swung again but Naruto caught it. The two boys tussled over the lamp all the while cursing each other under their breaths.

Then the doorbell rung, they shared a look and continued their game of tug-a-lamp. The doorbell rang again and out of frustration, Sasuke pulled hard on the lamp pulling the blond forward then he let go causing Naruto to stumble backwards.

When he tried to catch his balance, Sasuke slipped passed him and ran out of the room with Naruto hot on his heels.

"Come back you asshole!"

"Fuck you dobe!" He made it to the front door and yanked it open. Surprised to see that it was a young girl standing there. She was pretty with long dark hair, alabaster skin and pale eyes. The girl was a Hyuga.

"Hello!" She titled her head to the side like a cat. "Is the doctor in?"

At the sight of the girl, Naruto came to a halt next to his boyfriend. The cut on his head was bleeding but he gave the girl a wide grin. "No he's not here at the moment did you need to see him?"

"Nope!"

Incomprehension showed on both of the boys' face, before they could question the girl further she leaned forward. Simultaneously, she reached around the back of their necks and found the pressure point there.

The two heavy bodies leaned forward and she squealed. "Madara-sama, they're heavy!"

Out of the darkness of the driveway, Madara walked up with a pleased smile on his face. "Lovely work my dear Saki."

He grabbed Naruto and slung him over his shoulders. "Take Sasuke to the car. I'll handle this one."

Saki petted the top of Sasuke's head and smiled. "Can I keep him? Please!"

Ignoring her, he stepped into the house and placed Naruto on of the couch in the living room. When Obito took longer than a day to complete the simple task he knew that something had went wrong.

For the past weeks he had been honing Saki's skill in tenketsu - to the best of his ability. Since he wasn't a Hyuga his knowledge was limited in the technique. Madara had also been teaching her various fighting styles. She was actually a very fast learner. His replacement for Obito was shaping up to be a sound investment. However, the girl was too damn bubbly for his liking.

Looking down at Naruto, he debated on killing him now. Yet decided against it; Naruto would play a vital part in his corruption of Sasuke.

"I'll let you live for now, Little Kit."

* * *

If he were a straight man Neji would have felt like he was in heaven waking up with three girls in his bed. However, seeing that he was definitely gay and two of those girls were his cousins he felt annoyed more than anything.

"Hey Rapunzel why'd you miss my party last night?"

Neji lifted his head from his pillow and looked at his younger cousin. Then he glanced around his bed at the other women. They all had identical messy buns on top of their heads and were wearing pink onesies. He was grateful that he missed that party. Quickly, Neji did a double take.

"Tenten," He frowned at the girl. "You're actually wearing pink? Did Hanabi threaten you?"

"It was the theme for the party." Hanabi grinned and pulled another pink onesie from behind her back. "Don't worry Neji, I saved you for you!"

Neji stared at the offensive pink article of clothing and scowled. His cousin always had a tendency to want to style his hair, put makeup on him and other ridiculing things. Once he woke up with with pink eyeshadow and lipstick on. Luckily, he was able to wash it off with no problem. However he had an inkling that the girl had taken pictures.

Besides childish pranks, Hanabi had been skilled in hacking, forging important documents and picking difficult locks. To this day, they had no idea where she learned those type of skills. Neji blamed it on the fact that she was a child of modern technology.

"You are aware that I'm not wearing that right?" Neji asked the girl.

There was a glint in Hanabi's eyes that worried him. It was as if she was challenging him. Was it normal to be wary of a fourteen year old girl?

"Hanabi made us breakfast, Neji." Hinata smiled proudly at her little sister. "It's French cuisine. Isn't that great?"

Tenten blew out an exasperated sigh. Pillsbury Toaster Strudels were hardly classified as French cuisine. But she opted to keep her commoner thoughts to herself.

"Hn." Neji stretched and was glad that he decided to sleep in a shirt for once. Last night after his uncle stomped on the last ounce of his dignity. He went to his room -like an angsty teenager- and went to sleep.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me. I need to freshen up a bit."

Pinching her nose, Hanabi scrunched up her face. "I wasn't going to say anything about your tartness. Glad you noticed."

"Come on Hanabi let's go finish with breakfast." Hinata escorted the young girl out of the room.

Neji was aware that the pink garment was still on his bed. He smirked at the thought of burning it.

"Is everything okay, Neji?" Tenten asked once the door to his room was shut.

No, everything was not okay. The past week sucked major balls. Besides hanging out with Lee, the rest of the time he felt like crap. Emotionally and physically. Truthfully, he had cried in those past few days more than normal. Normal being once in a blue moon. Throughout the day whenever he was alone, he called the number back. Even though he knew it wouldn't go through, he kept calling. Neji began to think of a million things that he could have said to Itachi during that call, but he choked up like a coward. What if that was his last time ever hearing from Itachi? The very thought made him panic.

"Neji are you alright?" Tenten touched his bare arm and he recoiled from her touch.

"I'm fine!" Neji didn't mean to sound so hostile. He just felt as if he were suffocating. The sensation had washed over him so suddenly, without warning.

How many times was he going to lie and say that he was fine? Until it was no longer a lie. Neji's heart was beating rapidly blotting out all sound in the room. Images of Itachi lying dead in some ditch or an...alley flooded his mind.

Was that the reason why Itachi called? Because he knew he was going to die?

"Neji!" Tenten tried to grab him again but he shoved the girl off of the bed. She hit the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of her. At that moment Tokuma stepped in and assessed the situation. He went to Tenten and helped her up then went to the side of the bed.

"Go get Hiashi-sama." Tokuma told the distraught girl. "He's in the kitchen. Go now!"

Tenten felt glued to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of her best friend. She willed her legs to move and she hurried out of the room to get help.

Neji was unaware of his surroundings as he sat on his hands and knees and tried to force air into his lungs. Frantically, his pale eyes danced around the room. Instead of his bedroom he could only see steel bars of a cage. His throat tightened and he could feel himself spinning.

"I can't breath." Were his last words before everything went black.

TBC


	15. The Fall

**Warning:** Whole bunch of angst and shit

**.**

-o0o-

* * *

After patching up Obito, Iruka went home to find Naruto passed out on his couch and no sign of Sasuke. He stitched up the cut on the blond's head and called Jiraiya to tell him that Sasuke was missing. Initially, they assumed that the boy had gotten upset over something and ran off to blow off some steam.

Then Naruto woke up and dropped a huge shit bomb on them. At first, the boy claimed that the Hyuga clan sent a deadly assassin to abduct Sasuke. After a phone call to the Hyuga clan head they were back at square one. It was while they were in the living room brainstorming that Iruka sheepishly announced that he had a hidden security camera.

So after wasting an hour, the three gathered around the screen and watched as a young Hyuga girl rendered Naruto and Sasuke unconscious.

"Can't believe you got owned by some girl." Jiraiya shook his head at his godson as he continued to watch the video.

"Some girl? She was like a ninja assassin." Naruto pointed his finger dramatically. "And you're one to talk. How many times has Granny handed your ass to you?" He knew that he had fucked up - royally. Right after he finally confessed to Sasuke the boy was taken, during his watch. He hadn't been lying when he said that regardless of the assignment that he loved Sasuke. But knowing the bastard he was going to hold one hell of a grudge.

"There!" Iruka pointed at the screen and they all watched Madara walk up the driveway.

"Damn!" Jiraiya ran his fingers through his hair. They were supposed to have been keeping Sasuke out of Madara's grasp. Itachi was out there now doing his part, holding up his end of the bargain and they couldn't even do the one thing he asked. "I'll go talk to Tsunade. We need to get him back as soon as possible." He paused and regretted his next words. "Naruto you have to stay here."

"Like hell I will!" He snapped.

"This isn't a simple assignment, Naruto." He tried to reason with the boy. "You don't know the things that Madara is capable of. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"Why didn't he kill me last night? He had the perfect chance to!"

"If Madara allowed you to live it wasn't out of compassion. It means that he has bigger plans for you and we can't let that happen?"

Naruto felt so useless at that moment. Not only did he let Sasuke down but he let Itachi down as well. "Do you know where Itachi is?" He had a suspicion that the perv had known all along.

Jiraiya thought about the deal that he and Itachi made. If he didn't come back from Oto, they were supposed to tell Sasuke that his older brother had died protecting the country. But until his death was confirmed they couldn't say a word.

"Listen up brat," Jiraiya said. "You know the drill on classified information and Itachi is classified."

"So you do know. Sasuke has been worried sick about his brother!"

"Naruto-"

"Did you know that he wouldn't eat until he knew that Itachi was okay?" Naruto tried to keep his voice steady. He could only imagine how messed up Sasuke would be if something happened to his brother. "I had to make him eat! If you knew something you should have told Sasuke!"

Iruka placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Calm down, Naruto." He saw firsthand how the boy's anger could get out of control.

"You can come with me to talk to Tsunade but not out on the field." Jiraiya would also have to have a talk with Hiashi and ask him why one of his own were working with Madara.

"Okay! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto pushed past the two men and walked out of the room.

They both watched him go. Jiraiya had known the moment he saw his godson that the boy had finally told Sasuke the truth. But he needed Naruto to be focused right now more than anything.

* * *

Itachi was aware that he was being followed; in fact he had known that whoever was tailing him had been doing so for over an hour now. The lack of professionalism was farcical. He wanted to engage the stalker yet opted to wait on them to make their move. And whenever they did he would make sure to take his time killing them. It was their own fault for having the audacity to try and peruse him as inexperienced as they obviously were.

He had purposely taken his time to reach Hebi and now he was close enough to see into the first floor of the building. Surprisingly it was all glass at the bottom, with black brick surrounding the second floor onward. Orochimaru's chambers were at the top floor- the tenth floor. It was late in the evening- the streets below were almost empty. A few soldiers patrolled the streets keeping a look out for any citizens that were out past curfew.

Everything was too easy. From Kakashi's contact Yamato discovering the security breech and him killing five guards and their disappearance going unnoticed for twelve hours - something was wrong. He had been informed that Orochimaru was aware that he was coming. Security should have been tighter than it was not so lax.

Itachi sighed. They were taunting him; showing him that he was too insignificant in their eyes for a need of alarm. Good, that meant that killing Orochimaru would be more satisfying than he initially thought.

In the back of his mind he could still hear Kakashi's voice, telling him that he didn't have to die. Maybe the man had been right when he labeled him suicidal. But wasn't he justified? His life had been nothing but darkness with a few moments in the sun. He was damaged with his sanity barely hanging on. Who's to say he wouldn't have ended up killing Neji? What if the man woke him up from one of his nightmares and he killed him by mistake?

The trauma he'd experienced throughout his life was enough to make even the mightiest of men crumble in a heap of despair. There was something sinister inside of him that was conceived on that night his innocence was stolen from him. When inflicting pain on himself didn't bring him any gratification he turned to other means.

That was how he found shelter in BDSM at the age of sixteen. There was nothing that compared to the pleasure that he derived from inflicting pain on others. That was until he met Neji and his views on dominating were shattered. See, he had convinced himself that the only way for him to never be placed in a position of vulnerability he _had_ to be in total control.

Years of that warped thinking clouded his judgement. Then Neji came along and showed him that there was pleasure in submission. Itachi regretted that his time with the man had to be so limited. But did it have to be? Surely there were other things that he could learn from Neji. A faint smile played at the corners of his lips and he could feel his heart swelling with warmth.

If on the off chance that he made it out of there alive -

Feeling a prickle along the back of his neck, Itachi turned around and aimed his gun at the person that was trying to sneak up on him.

"It's about time you showed yourself." Itachi kept his gun aimed at the assailant. They were about the same age. The guy had sickly pale skin, stark white hair and teal eyes. Two scarlet dots adorned his forehead.

"The honor of your presence is requested by Orochimaru-sama."

"You've been stalking me for this long just to tell me that?" He smirked. "Request denied."

The man seemed completely unfazed by the gun pointed at his head. "I've merely been waiting for the effects of the drug to kick in."

"Drug?" Itachi narrowed his eyes when he felt the gun in his hand growing heavy.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ He bitterly thought to himself.

Taking another step closer the man smiled. "I must admit, I'm impressed that you were able to last this long. You were injected with it half an hour ago."

Itachi searched his mind for anything out of the ordinary. He'd been careful not to interact with anyone - how was this possible? His arm dropped to his sides and the gun fell from his hand onto the ground. Next his legs gave out and he slumped on his knees.

Realization hit him like a freight train and his eyes widened slightly. He did interact with someone; it was a child that he'd given food to. The boy was rummaging through the trash cans in search of food. But how did he succeed in drugging him?

"Yukimaru is a very clever boy, Uchiha-san." The man responded as if he read his thoughts. "Even the children in this country can't be trusted."

With a grunt, his body hit the ground and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He'd been too distracted and it was his downfall.

"Welcome to the Sound." Kimimaro said.

-o0o-

The rustling sound of satin woke Itachi up from his drug induced slumber. Wherever he was it was dark; his body tensed at the sound of someone pacing in the dark room. They weren't even attempting to be quiet. Slowly, he moved his hands down his body to make sure that his concealed weapons were still on his person.

A tinkling laugh came from the dark. "Just get up sleepyhead, I know you're awake. I've been making enough noise..." he paused theatrically and continued in a whisper, "to wake the dead!" He laughed at his own joke and Itachi felt his stomach cramp painfully in apprehension.

_Orochimaru._

"Let me put you at ease. Your weapons are gone."

The light switched on and Itachi saw a vision of crimson before him. Orochimaru's dark hair was piled on top of his head; the red Kimono was elaborate with gold embroidered chrysanthemums. Orochimaru was dressed like he was the lead in a Noh performance instead of a feared warlord.

Orochimaru smoothed out his kimono demurely and settled himself in the chair that sat adjacent to the king sized bed. He leaned back and paused, like a cat seeing a ghost. His delicate nostrils flared, a peculiar looked flashed across his face then was gone. Then his expression settled on contented happiness which did nothing to ease the knot of wariness in his stomach.

"Itachi-kun." He purred and Itachi had to choke back the urge to gag. Orochimaru ran his finger along the arm of the chair slowly, and then wiped his hands against each other as though trying to brush off something distasteful. "You've been a very a busy boy. When Madara told me that you were coming I did a little digging on you."

Fed up with the sound of the man's voice, Itachi made a move but Orochimaru waved a finger at him as though he were talking to a naughty puppy, "Be patient. There will be enough time for us to get well acquainted with each other later." He laughed.

"If you lay a finger on me I will rip it off." Itachi's voice was lethally quiet. He noted how he was unrestrained and there didn't seem to be any safety precautions. This meant that Orochimaru had something up his sleeve and it would be unwise to attack without having a plan.

Orochimaru looked scandalized and he placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "My dear Itachi-kun, I would never do something as unsavory as that." He smiled and leaned his body over suggestively. "Besides I would much prefer it if you did all of the touching."

At that moment, Itachi was thinking of one hundred ways to end the warlord's life. However, he knew from experience that an appearance was simply that - an appearance. Underestimating Orochimaru because of his wardrobe preferences would be a mistake.

The sound of Orochimaru clapping his hand in pleasure snapped him out of his thoughts. "I think fifteen minutes have passed by now. It's finally ready!" He stood up from his seat and extended a hand to Itachi. "Come. I have a gift for you."

Itachi looked at the hand furiously, like touching Orochimaru would contaminate him on a fundamental level. Cell-deep revulsion. But he stood up from the bed and grabbed the man's hand hard, and then relaxed his grip. He knew the game well so he decided to play along. If there was another option there was no time to figure it out.

They left through the double doors of the bedroom and walked out into a velvet lined hallway. The urge to break Orochimaru's arm was overpowering. When the warlord glanced at him and winked he had a feeling that the man knew what he was thinking.

"Who is Neji?" Orochimaru asked enviously. Sounding like a jealous lover. "You called out his name in your sleep."

Itachi stared at him; face clear of any emotions or indication that he was planning to answer the question. War be damned, he would burn Otogakure to a cinder if Orochimaru even attempted to drag Neji into this.

Pouting his lips, Orochimaru tsked in a disapproving manner. "You're such a poor conversationalist, Itachi-kun." They finally stopped at a red door. "No matter. I think after you take a look at your gift you will open up more."

Behind the red door was a room with sophisticated interior colored in red and black subtly enhancing the suggestive eroticism. Two chairs sat in front of the bed; reluctantly Itachi allowed the man to escort him to his seat. After Orochimaru took his own seat, he snapped his fingers and one of the doors in the room were opened.

"Imagine my shock during my little digging when I discovered that you were a sexual deviant." Orochimaru smiled knowingly at him. "Tell me, Itachi-kun. Why did you leave the scene?"

Itachi ignored the man's teasing completely he was too engulfed by the tableau before him. A naked man was crawling on all fours in his direction; staring at him in adoration. He tried to tear his eyes away from the sight, but he couldn't. Another man was holding the leash that was around the sub's neck. Itachi immediately recognized him as Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's second in command.

"What is this?" He asked as he watched with unblinking interesting as Kabuto yanked roughly on the man's leash.

Orochimaru could see Itachi's will deflating before his eyes, like melting snow in the bright sunshine. "This is what you yearn for." He stood up and sashayed around the room sinuously. "Who am I to deny you of what you truly desire?"

With skillful precision, Kabuto reached down and grabbed the man's arm painfully.

Biting down on his knuckles, Itachi had to fight back the groan that almost escaped his lips. The sub moaned in pleasure as his arm hung loosely to his side from Kabuto dislocating his shoulder. Itachi closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the dark voice inside of his head. His hand twitched at the thought of the sounds the man would make if he roughly popped his shoulder back in place.

_No!_

Behind his eyes like a fading mirage he could see Neji. He was telling him not to give in, that he was much stronger than this. Opening his eyes again, he caught the way that Orochimaru was staring at Kabuto with unabashed need. Narrowing his gaze, he continued to watch how the two were looking at each other.

Keeping his focus on the warlord, Kabuto reached down and popped the sub's arm in place. Orochimaru visibly shuddered and Itachi saw the truth.

Then he smirked at what he saw. A full minute passed and he already had a plan formed.

"Kabuto." His voice was dark and seductive, a quiet ruthlessness underlying his tone. "May I play with your pet for the evening?" He asked casually.

Kabuto smiled wickedly at him. "But of course." He was about to relinquish his hold on the leash to hand it over but was stopped dead in his tracks.

"No," Itachi stood up fluidly from his seat. "Not him. I am referring to Orochimaru."

* * *

The door to the clan head's office opened and Hinata stepped out with a pitiable look on her face. "Tenten." She said.

Taking the cue, Tenten swallowed nervously before standing up from her position on the floor of the hallway. Glancing over at Hanabi, she could see the young girl still had her face covered. She was more than likely crying again. Hinata went straight to her sister and consoled her.

Tenten walked into the office and took in the sight of Hiashi seated at his desk with a male branch member flanking either side of him. Like wax figurines the two guards stood silently and still.

In a chair seated directly across from the desk sat Tokuma. Extending his hand, Hiashi motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

Tokuma gave her a small smile as she took the seat. It did nothing to ease the knots in her stomach. Being there in the elaborate office in front of the supercilious clan head made her nervous.

"Tenten." Hiashi didn't bother with any pleasantries. "Do you know any information about the person that Neji has been seeing?" He could see her amber eyes widen and dart around the room skittishly. "Hinata has already told me that Neji admitted to having a strong interest in someone. I just need you to tell me anything else that you know regarding this person."

_A strong interest in someone._ As if the idea of his nephew being in love with anyone was outrageous. Tenten noticed how the man refrained from using a specific gender but she had inkling that Hiashi was aware that the person in question was a guy.

Four sets of pale eyes were boring into her making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Betraying Neji's trust was the last thing on her mind. However, it was clear to her that her friend was in worse condition than she previously thought. If Itachi was the cause of his distress, surely Neji's family deserved to know.

The looks on Hinata and Hanabi's faces when they saw Neji's unconscious form lying on his bed was heart wrenching. All of the years that she had known Hanabi; she had never seen the young girl look so small and piteous. Despite her mischievousness, Hanabi adored Neji and so did Hinata.

They deserved to know the truth.

Tenten's gaze shifted back to the domineering clan head that was looking at her impatiently. If he found out that Neji was gay, what would he do? The unknown was the main reason for her hesitance. But she had a feeling that Hiashi knew more than he was letting on.

"I only know the person's name." Tenten finally said.

Hiashi remained silent, waiting for the girl to continue.

" _His_ name is Itachi."

A shiver ran down Tenten's spine when the temperature in the room seemed to drop. The guards must have noticed it too because they exchanged a heedful glance.

Outwardly, Hiashi appeared unfazed; he didn't want to do anything to betray his outrage. "Is that the only thing that you know?" He asked crisply.

Besides the fact that Itachi was strikingly handsome, supposedly mind blowing in the sack and oh yeah a murderer - her information on the man was limited. Tenten already felt like crap for telling Hiashi as little as she did. If he wanted to know anything else he would have to get it out of Neji himself.

Though, she knew that she could at least trust Hinata. Neji was stubborn and she was going to need the girl's assistance in getting to the bottom of all of this.

"That's the only thing I know."

Closing his eyes, Hiashi pulled his brows together in a frown. "You are dismissed, thank you. Tell my daughters that they can go check on Neji now."

With a small bow, Tenten left the office.

"Hiashi-sama, if I may." Tokuma waited for the man's consent before he continued. "I believe that I can be of more assistance then just tailing Neji. With your permission of course."

Hiashi considered his offer. It was clear now that the reason for Neji's melancholic behavior lately was due to - his mind stumbled over the appropriate word. He preferred not to acknowledge the fact that his nephew was heartbroken especially over another man. Instead he would view it as Neji just losing focus on his duties. Yes, that was much better. Plus if Tokuma was willing to help Neji get back on the right track it would give him enough time to find a way to get rid of Hidan once and for all.

Then there was the man that Neji was supposedly involved with. The last time he'd heard of or seen Fugaku's oldest son was a year after the Uchiha Affair. He would have to dispatch someone to do a little digging on the matter.

But for now, he decided to grant Tokuma permission to look after Neji.

-o0o-

The last thing Neji wanted at that moment was to be coddled by anyone. He preferred solitude more than anything but it would seem that he would not be granted his wish. Why couldn't they just understand that he wasn't in the mood to talk? Yes, he was aware more than anyone that what happened to him had been frightening.

Before he could even try to grasp the reality of what had happened he was bombarded with questions from his uncle. As if he didn't have questions of his own. Now he was in his room again; Tenten, Hinata and Hanabi were there attempting to console him. Although the gesture was greatly appreciated, he just wanted to be left alone.

At least until he sorted through his own thoughts and emotions.

"Neji..." Hinata took a hesitant step closer to the bed but stopped when he irately snapped his head in her direction. They could all tell that Neji did not want to be bothered, but they were only concerned for him.

Sighing Neji's expression softened. "I appreciate the concern I really do. But please, just give me my space right now. I promise that we all can talk later, but now..." His voice cracked and he looked down at his lap.

Tenten nodded her head and forced a smile. "Sure, Neji we understand." She placed an arm around the other girls' shoulders. "Just take your time; we'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Neji continued to stare blankly at his lap long after they left. When his eyes began to burn he closed them and placed his arm over his face. He laid his head down on his pillow in exhaustion.

From the night that they first met in Club Kage he knew that he was ruined.

A moth to a flame and he'd always known that he was the moth, and Itachi was the fire that would consume him. But maybe that wasn't quite right. Itachi had been drawn to him too. Perhaps Neji was the flame. Itachi stoked the flame, but it was Neji who burned and let the blaze get out of control.

What began as a little experimenting with his sexuality turned into a soap opera? First it was the forbidden affair then the betrayal now here he was having mental breakdowns. He was supposed to be stronger - smarter than this. Being overly emotional was not who he was. Neji was tired of feeling so hollow and pitiful. Although the truth was a hard pill to swallow, he needed to get over himself.

Itachi made the decision to renounce him without any explanation. That wasn't love; it was only lust that they shared. Now he had to deal with the fact that he was the only one that was ensnared by love's potent grasp. But that didn't mean that it was the end for him.

Shit happens; he knew that better than most.

Him being forced to move back to the compound was inevitable. He had been foolish to think that the small amount of freedom that he had would last. It was fate and the sooner he stopped running from his, the easier things would be.

Then there were his friends - the people who truly cared for him. He couldn't have them worrying about him anymore.

Neji dropped his arm and sat up; he could hear footsteps outside of his door. A mixture of relief and foreboding washed over him when Tokuma walked in. As long as it wasn't his uncle.

"How are you feeling?"

He searched the man's face for any signs of spite and he saw none.

"I'm," He was going to say that he was fine but he would only sound like a broken record. So he opted for the truth. "I'm hungry and emotionally unstable. If you're here to pick a fight you will lose." There wasn't any arrogance in his voice; he sounded tired more than anything.

"Your three body guards are preparing a meal for you as we speak." Tokuma joked. "I would hate to have any of them as my enemy."

Neji smiled at the thought of his cousins and TenTen then it faltered. He had always been the one to protect them and make sure that they were taken care of. Since when did their roles reverse?

"You have loyal friends, Neji."

He did and he was aware of that. So the fact that he had been keeping them in the dark about everything was really taking a toll on him. It would seem that love also made you selfish.

"I'm sure that they'll understand whatever it is that you're afraid to tell them." Tokuma's voice remained Impassive as usual. Yet he could hear the hint of sincerity.

He understood now why Tokuma had been provoking him. It was his way of showing concern. Being handpicked to serve as a guard to the clan head was both an honour and a curse. At a young age Hyuga orphans are trained relentlessly and when the time comes they take the positions from branch members who have served the required time. He would have shared that same fate if it hadn't been for his uncle.

Throwing the comforter back, Neji climbed out of the bed. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself.

"Tokuma, if you don't mind I would like to go freshen up." Neji walked to his bathroom but before he went in he stopped. "And thank you." He said quietly.

When the door to the bathroom closed, Tokuma smiled briefly before leaving the room.

After the shower, Neji felt like a new man. While he made his way down the stairs he caught a whiff of a delectable aroma that lead him to the kitchen. He was still a little nervous about the altercation with his uncle that he knew was coming.

Neji couldn't just weasel his way out of a panic attack with some half-assed excuse. A sharp pain in his stomach indicating his hunger overrode all thoughts about his uncle. The closer he made his way to the kitchen the less he cared about anything other than food.

"Hanabi, I think you used too much salt in the soup." Hinata grimaced as she placed the spoon in the sink. She turned around to see Neji in the doorway of the kitchen and she went straight to him. "Neji!"

Before he could open his mouth to speak he was practically tackled by three women. Which was equivalent to hugging Rock Lee. This was the second time in two days that he had to endure a group hug and he would never admit that he enjoyed them both.

"Tokuma said that you were feeling better." Tenten said once the hug was over. "Glad to see so for myself."

"Hn." Neji smirked. "I heard that you were cooking for me. I had to make sure that none of you poisoned me."

"If you're going to take a shot at me just say it to my face!" Hanabi playfully kicked him in the shin.

As they bickered, Hinata and TenTen started to set the table.

Hiashi stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened to the teenagers joke around. With a sigh, he turned around and went back up the stairs. The talk with Neji could wait. His nephew had been through enough.

* * *

Madara wanted to sigh, but that would be an outward expression of his irritation and was unnecessary. He prowled to the window, clasping his hands behind his back, hoping to erase some of the tension in his shoulders. Looking out at the garden with its formal rows of hedges and roses, small paths, and the fountain that gurgled in the middle of it all, he couldn't help but smile.

Yet it wasn't enough. None of it was enough; he had hoped that he could fill the void inside of him -

He paused in the middle of his musings. It was all a load of rubbish. There was no void inside of him; he was perfectly content with the way things were. Ruining lives, destroying bonds and manipulating people - he did it all because he could. Simple as that. As long as there were people to toy with the game would never end.

The heat of Sasuke's gaze was practically burning through his dress shirt and he hummed in satisfaction. His nephew was more stubborn than he thought; such was the cause of his vexation. The teen was a spoiled brat that was too loyal to his brother for his own good. He'd opened his home to the boy, fed him and offered him a warm bed. Still, Sasuke was hostile around him.

"You expect me to believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" Sasuke leered at him. "You sent your mutt to my house with a gun. He could have shot me or Naruto. I have no reason to trust you."

"Tell me, Sasuke. Who do you trust?" He asked without bothering to turn around. "Your brother? The person who has been lying to you since you were eight? Or that friend of yours, Naruto?"

Sasuke stared daggers at the man. His more rational side was telling him that despite him being kept in the dark, Itachi loved him. In fact he knew with every fiber of his being that his brother loved him. Nobody knew what they went through the months that followed their parents' death. Even when his brother was sick and bedridden for weeks, he was still taken care of. There was no way that he was going to allow anyone to turn him against Itachi.

They had been through too much together.

"I don't trust you. That's all you need to know." Sasuke was tired of the old man's nonsense. He needed to be out trying to find his brother not sitting around sharing tea with his deranged uncle. "You should really learn how to use a phone instead of going through so much trouble to waste my time." He stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

Madara was growing more irritated by the second with his nephew's ill-mannered behavior. "By law you are under my care. So I advise you make yourself comfortable. You'll be living with me for now on."

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke turned around and scowled at the man. "You know don't you? You know where my brother is!" He crossed the room until he was standing directly behind his uncle. "Tell me!"

Turning around, Madara feigned sincerity. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but your brother is dead."

"You're lying." Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. "You're a fucking liar!" He closed the distance with the intent to hit the man but he never got the chance.

With his fist balled, Madara hit him hard in the gut and tossed him on the floor. On the floor, Sasuke held his stomach tightly as he tried to force the air back into his lungs.

"You insolent little brat!" His voice roared. "If it had not been for me you and your brother would have been in a foster home. Separated from each other! Now here I am - the benevolent man that I am - trying to offer you shelter." He grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him up. "For now on you put your trust in me!"

Onyx clashed with onyx as Sasuke stared defiantly at the fuming man. Madara looked into the young boy's eyes and could see a carbon copy of Itachi before he corrupted him. They weren't like Obito; threats and abuse couldn't break their will so easily. That was why he went to such lengths to bend Itachi to his will.

It would seem that he would need to do the same to Sasuke.

With a malevolent smile, he leaned closer and whispered. "You will break, Sasuke. I can assure you of that."

...

Upstairs in one of the guest rooms, Sasuke sat at the foot of the bed and tried to think of an escape. While he was sleeping his phone was taken from his pocket and so far he hadn't seen any phones in the mansion. He had no idea where he was but he knew that he wasn't in Konoha anymore.

Sasuke attempted to keep his mind occupied with anything other than what Madara said about his brother being dead. It was a lie, he could just feel it. After what Naruto told him, he didn't think that he could deal with any more bad news. Speaking of the blond, he wanted to hate him but he couldn't. Naruto was his first friend, love, and the only person that he could relate to besides his brother.

It was his stupid pride that made him feel like forgiving Naruto would make him seem weak. Yes, he was aware that it was immature but it was the truth. His problems with Naruto would have to be put on hold until he found out about his brother. Sasuke knew that in the end he would forgive Naruto, he just needed time.

There was a light knock at his door; he stared at the door in hopes of warding off the visitor with a death stare. The door cracked opened and Saki popped her head in.

Suspiciously, he eyed the girl as she walked in the room and closed the door behind her. She bore a striking resemblance to Kiba's girlfriend Hinata, except Saki's hair was split down the middle and she wasn't as busty. Honestly, all Hyugas looked alike to him so he didn't dwell on it for too long.

"Are you hungry?" Saki asked. "I made some cinnamon rolls."

"I don't eat sweets." He responded flatly - dismissively.

"Well what do you like to eat?"

"..."

"Nothing, you say?" Saki snorted. "Looks like you'll be starving during your stay!" She moved to leave the room.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out to her. "How old are you?"

"18."

"Why are you here with my uncle?" He lowered his voice and glanced around the room. "Is he...are you two...together?"

"Are we together?" She repeated quietly. Then scrunched her face in disgust. "Yuck! Isn't he like 90?!"

That made him feel relieved; he had been under the impression that his uncle was a pedophile. Hell, for all he knew he was. "Then why are you here?" He asked again.

"The same reason you are."

"And that is?"

Saki gave him a contemplative look before answering. "We're mere tools - pieces in his game."

"I'm not anyone's tool!" His voice rose with his growing anger. If his uncle thought that he was going to be a pawn in one of his sick games he had another thing coming.

Saki walked over to him and lightly knocked on his forehead. "Hello! Is anyone home?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glowered and brushed her hands away. He looked at the girl and had to remind himself that hitting women was wrong.

"Trying to knock some sense into you. Because obviously you don't have any. I heard you in there yapping off at the mouth." She lowered her voice. "If you want to make it out of here you need to play along."

"Play along?"

Sighing, she sat down next to him on the bed. "These people - Madara and Obito - are literally insane. But I quickly learned the ropes. Madara doesn't like defiance and the more you show it the more he will find ways to break you."

Sasuke could hear the sadness in her tone and was tempted to ask her if she knew this from experience. He had an inkling that she did. "What are his plans for you?"

"I can't tell you."

_That figures._ Sasuke was getting absolutely nowhere. The only thing that he knew was that he was right to not trust his uncle. When he was younger Itachi would always make offhanded remarks about him. Eventually, he began to dislike the man but he didn't really know the true cause for his aversion. Maybe his brother had been subtly influencing his opinion of Madara.

"After I was taken what did Madara do to Naruto?" He had been worrying about the blond since he woke up and realized that they weren't together.

"He's still alive don't worry."

Madara's voice carried up the stairs into the bedroom. "Saki! Where are you?"

The two teens shared a look and jumped up as if they had been doing something wrong. Then they realized their ridiculous behavior and visibly relaxed.

"I should go see what he wants. Remember what I told you."

Sasuke watched the girl leave; he was still unsure whether he should trust her or not. She was capable of single handedly incapacitating him and Naruto. He had no idea how long she had been here under Madara's tutelage, it could all be a trap. Lying down on the bed, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of there.

Downstairs, Madara watched Saki descend down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, he gently touched her chin and lifted her face so he could see her properly. "What were you two talking about?" He watched her face for any hint of deceit.

"Cinnamon rolls. He said he didn't like sweets. I tried to convince him. Didn't work." Saki shifted her gaze to the side in order to feign consternation. It worked like a charm.

Madara released his hold on her and took a step back. "Obito has been captured. The fool allowed himself to be captured during a pivotal moment for us. That is why I cannot tolerate any slacking on your behalf."

"Yes, Madara-sama." She bowed her head politely. When her face was lowered and covered by her dark tresses she stuck out her tongue and pulled a face.

Not noticing that he was being taunted, Madara continued. "The time is nigh. Everything is almost in place. We will be leaving for Amegakure in the morning. When we leave there you will travel to Konoha on your own, while I and Sasuke travel to Otogakure to watch the fireworks. I'm sure we'll be able to see them even from there." He chuckled darkly at the thought of finally seeing Konohagakure burned to the ground.

Starting with the Hyuga clan.

* * *

Neji had finally managed to slip out of the compound and decided to browse the local bookstore. For nothing in particular he just needed a break from all of the cosseting behavior from his friends. Every gesture, every move was scrutinized. It felt like everyone was waiting for him to do something -anything- that was vaguely unusual. Though he supposed that their concern was justified.

That morning, well before dawn, he and Tokuma were up. He would have never imagined that the training regimen that the man underwent every morning was that extreme. Even Tokuma's meditation practices were intense. Meditation for a full two hours was not an easy feat; to remain focused for that long in this day and age was damn near impossible.

After sparring with Tokuma, Tenten came out and he sparred with her as well. Actually, he ran around the dojo dodging shuriken while Hanabi stood by and yelled, "Dance my little puppet, dance!"

It was a nightmare.

Although, he did feel ten times better after meditating and the vigorous training. No offense to Hinata, but she really puts the "gentle" in Gentle Fist. So training with someone of his caliber was more beneficial to him. He recalled something Itachi said about fisting - another thing that he would never be down with. Now that he thought about it his family's technique sounded kinky. Neji smirked at the thought of him saying that during a clan meeting. The look on everyone's faces would be priceless.

While he in was the Science Fiction section, debating on purchasing the book Ubik, he spotted a familiar face standing further down the aisle. The universe couldn't be filled with this many coincidences. He thought to himself.

Neji debated on just acting as if he didn't see the man but he decided against it. With his book in hand he approached the man who was reading from a book.

"Twilight?" Neji raised a fine brow at the man's choice of literature. "Really?"

Looking up Hidan smiled and closed the book. "What sparkly vampires not your thing?"

"Hardly." He drawled. Faintly, he wondered if Hidan owned any shirts that didn't look like he shopped at Gap Kids. Did all of his shirts have to be so tight-fitted? But the man did have a great body that was exquisitely tanned. Absently he wiped the side of his mouth for any signs of drool.

Hidan looked at the book that Neji was holding and chuckled. "Didn't know you were a dweeb, Hyuga-hime."

"Why do you call me that? I know that my hair is long but do I look like a maiden to you?"

"I'm just messing with you since you were being so stingy with your name." Hidan extended his hand. "How about we start over, Kenji."

Neji stared at the offered hand before eventually taking it. "Actually, it's Neji. And you're Hidan, right?" He hadn't really thought about him outside of the few interactions that they had. Hidan was attractive and charming yet his mind was already occupied by an equally attractive man.

"Surprised you remembered. And I knew your name wasn't Kenji, it's the most generic name ever!"

"Tell me about it." He mumbled to himself. They just stood there in the narrow aisle surrounded by shelves of books. Neji didn't know what to say next so he started to plot his escape when Hidan spoke up.

"Got any plans for the rest of the day?"

Neji didn't have any plans but he was on the fence about telling Hidan that. This was his third time running into the man and it was obvious that Hidan was interested in him. But after Itachi he couldn't even think about another man.

_"When I'm done with you, you will be ruined for other men."_

He could hear the promise in the back of his mind, reminding him that no matter what he did Itachi could still control his actions. And he didn't like the idea at all. Itachi had thought that he was his property - that was his to mark and own. But the Hyuga clan already made their claim on him at birth.

There was no room for anyone else.

Hidan watched the kaleidoscope of emotions in those pale orbs. Apprehension, doubt, resentment and finally conviction. He wondered if Itachi was on the man's mind. Deidara was successful in finding proof of their involvement. It wasn't really much; just a picture of them taken from a store's security camera in Kamakura. But it was more than enough for him.

"No, I don't have any plans." Neji finally said. He wouldn't allow Itachi to control his life any longer.

Feeling pleased with the answer, Hidan placed the book back on the shelf. "Wanna get something to eat? There's a diner about a block from here."

"Sure, but this isn't a date." He warned. "I'm paying for my own meal."

Shrugging, Hidan started to walk off. "That means I get to save my money. Sweet!" He laughed and glanced over to see a small smile tugging at the corners of Neji's face. "Are you going to buy that book?"

Neji looked at the book in his hand; he had forgotten that he was holding it. "No, hold up I'm going to go put it back." He turned around and headed for the aisle.

Hidan leaned against the side of a shelf and crossed his arms. One of the employees walked over to tell him that leaning on the shelves wasn't permitted but he flashed the woman a look that made her spin on her heel and head back in the direction she came from.

After placing the book on the shelf, Neji turned around to see Tokuma standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Though he already knew the answer to the question.

Tokuma looked in the direction of Hidan and made sure that he wasn't paying attention to them. Hiashi had informed him to not engage the man head on, not unless he made a move to hurt Neji. He was still unsure of the man's motives or his relationship to the Hyuga clan, but he knew that something was off about him. The fact that he even revealed himself to Neji was against his orders.

"Were you planning on leaving here with him?" Tokuma asked.

Neji stared at him indignantly as if Tokuma had just insulted him. "I fail to see how that is any of your business. Why are you following me?"

Tokuma knew that his social cues sucked and his ability to feel sympathy was almost nonexistent. So he needed to be careful of what he said to Neji or he could make matters worse. "I'm here to make sure that you don't make any more mistakes."

The look on Neji's face was enough proof that what he said was definitely not the right thing to say. He opened his mouth to try again but Neji stopped him before he could form any coherent words.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to control his anger. "I was just going to get something to eat not blow him in a back alley for, Kami's sake."

"Blow him?" Tokuma frowned in confusion then shook his head. He would have to put a pin in that for later. "I...We just want to make sure that you are safe."

"I understand that, but following me is a bit too much. Don't you think?"

"Hiashi-sama -"

"Save it." Neji threw up his hand. "Spare me the speech."

Nodding his head, Tokuma looked down the aisle again to make sure that Hidan still wasn't paying attention to them. Even though he was sure that he could hear them. "Are you still going to go?"

"Yes."

"Do you...fancy him?"

Instead of responding, Neji gave him a glare that translated to, "Don't you dare follow me."

Then he walked off and exchanged words with Hidan before they headed in the direction of the exit. Before they left the store, Hidan turned his head and winked at Tokuma.

-o0o-

Stepping out of the door of Teuchi's diner, Neji was doused in a drizzle, which he despised. A drizzle had all the wetness of rain but was more insidious, like a rain sneak attack.

"I can't believe you were serious about not letting me pay."

"I told you that it wasn't a date." He reminded the man.

Because he didn't want his absence to be noticed so easily -which was pointless since his uncle was having him followed - Neji didn't drive. Instead he opted for public transportation. Yes, Hyugas took the bus. Glancing at his watch he noted that he had fifteen minutes before the next bus came.

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" Hidan flashed him a charming smile.

"Actually, I'm catching the bus." Neji hoped that the drizzle wouldn't turn into a downpour. "Thanks for the offer though." He was planning on saying goodbye, but the rain started to pick up.

Just his luck.

"I can just give you a ride home. My car isn't far from here."

Neji considered the offer; weighing the pros and cons when a bolt of lighting illuminated the darkening skies.

Taking Hidan's offered hand they made a quick dash across the crosswalk into the parking garage. Once they were under the cover of the building, they broke contact. He followed the man down the row of cars until they stopped at a cherry red sports car.

"You drive a Ferrari?" Neji snorted. "This car screams douche."

They climbed into the car; both were soaked from the rain.

"What do you drive? A Prius?!" Hidan started the car and a loud rap song blasted through the speakers.

"A Mercedes." He grimaced at the volume of the music. Then wanted to face-palm when he heard the term 'bae'. So it was a real word. He would have to mention it to TenTen later.

Turning the music down, he pulled out of the parking garage. "Where you going?" Hidan moved to put the address in his gps. Even though he knew that Neji was back at the compound.

Neji told him. It was further out of the city and with the rush hour starting they were going to be in the car for a while. Much to Neji's annoyance; he was starting to feel uncomfortable in the wet clothes and his hair was a different story altogether.

Sensing his discomfort, Hidan turned on the heater. "Got an extra shirt. Want it?"

"Do you live in your car?"

"Fuck no. I just have a few clothes in here. You want it or not?"

They stopped at a red light and Hidan peeled his shirt off and slung it in the back seat.

Did Neji check him out? Is his last name Hyuga?

He was only admiring the male form. Some people called it art. Neji smiled to himself; he was merely appreciating art- it was perfectly natural. Hidan reached over the seat in search of a shirt, his muscles clenched from the strain. Slowly, Neji's gaze dropped lower and lower -

Hidan sat up and tossed a shirt to Neji who was too busy "admiring" to catch it. Instead it fell in his lap. Neji swore that he saw Hidan smiling smugly. The light turned green and they were moving at a snail's pace through the traffic.

"Are you going to put the shirt on?" Hidan asked after he threw on another shirt that fit his body like it was painted on.

_Fucking thirst trap._

Quirking his lips, Neji decided to teach the man a lesson. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, he arched his back as he pulled it off. Sliding a glance out of the corner of his eye he could see Hidan gaping at him. Smirking, he grabbed the dry shirt and put it on as quickly as possible therefore killing the mood. "Eyes on the road." He said casually and looked out of the window.

Hidan kept his eyes on the road but his mind stayed on the little display he'd just seen. He only saw it as adding fuel to the fire. His list of things that he wanted to do to Neji was gradually getting longer. Running his tongue along his button lip, he imagined what Neji's tears would taste like.

"Take this left. It's a shorter route." Neji said.

Taking the left, his gps rerouted and he could see that the drive was cut in half. The drive remained silent except for the soft music that played on the radio. Neji continued to stare out of the window watching all of the trees pass by as they left the city.

There was a secluded dirt road that Hidan was tempted to drive down. The tint on his windows were dark enough for him to do whatever he pleased unnoticed. His blood boiled at the thought of taking Neji there right now. The look of confusion on the boy's face when he took a left instead of a right to the Hyuga compound, would be enough to get him off. Knowing Neji he would immediately notice something was amiss. He pictured himself wrapping his hands around those long silky tresses and yanking the man's head back so he couldn't run.

Spreading his legs wider, Hidan could feel himself getting harder and harder by the minute. He looked out his side view mirror and saw that the same black sedan was still tailing them. Illegal tint, armored body, and unmarked. It was the type of car that Hyuga bodyguards drove.

Looks like his little Hime has a guardian angel.

Hidan wanted to laugh out loud. Hizashi had an entire army of Hyugas that night. But he slipped right into the compound, under all of their noses and grabbed the man from his slumber. Seeing that Hiashi was stingy with the security code to the compound he had to torture a guard to get it.

It was the same guard that he used to make it seem as if Hizashi Hyuga died in a head on collision. The body was so charred the coroner couldn't tell squat. While Hiashi thought that his brother died in that car wreck he was actually still alive.

In fact he was alive for several days before Hidan was finished playing with him.

"Thankfully the rain has let up," Neji said. "And here's my stop. You can just drop me off at the gate."

"When can I see you again?" Hidan paralleled parked a few meters away from the iron gate of the compound.

"I guess whenever we bump into each other again. Since it happens so often."

Leaning over, Hidan brushed a damp strand of hair out of Neji's face. He felt satisfaction when the boy's breath hitched. "What if I can't wait that long?"

Biting his lip, Neji leaned over as well. His nose brushed against Hidan's cheek as he titled his head; their lips were dangerously close. "You can find me on Facebook." Neji pulled back and smirked. "I'm sure there's a few pictures on there. Thanks for the ride." He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

When the door closed, Hidan laughed as he watched Neji walk off. There was an odd feeling in his chest, it was a warm sensation. Shrugging, he chalked it up to heartburn and drove off.

Neji was almost to the compound when Tokuma pulled up next to him and he got in. Walking five miles while it drizzled wasn't fun. He just didn't want Hidan to be seen by anyone in the compound.

"I feel like I must apologize for my earlier statement." Tokuma said once they started to move.

"It's not that big of a deal." Neji brushed off the apology. "I understood what you were aiming for. It's okay."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you fancy him?"

Frowning, Neji raked his fingers through the ends of his hair to untangle it. "Stop saying 'fancy' like you're some Duke or an Earl."

"What should I say?"

"You can use the term 'like' and the answer is I'm not sure."

"I don't think you should fanc...like him." Tokuma didn't know the guy, but he knew a predator. And there was no doubt in his mind that the guy was a predator. But he would have to continue to follow his orders and not engage him.

The drive was short, when they pulled up to his uncle's house the rain had finally stopped.

"May I ask you about your friend Tenten." Tokuma asked while they walked up the steps to the mansion.

Slowing his steps, Neji went into protective mode instantly. "What about her?"

"Is anyone courting her?"

"Courting?" He didn't understand why the man talked as if he were in a Jane Austen novel. "Are you interested in Ten?"

The front door to the house opened and Tenten and Hinata walked out.

"There you are!" Tenten walked over with a disapproving look on her face. Her hair was free of her signature buns and was hanging over her shoulders.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw Tokuma was staring at her. Then he glanced at Tenten who was looking at Tokuma as well. Neji and Hinata's gazes finally locked and they read each other's mind.

_Ship._

"Where have you been?" Tenten had her focus back on him and she cracked her knuckles.

He looked over at Tokuma for some kind of support but the traitor bowed his head. "I must take my leave. The life of a branch member can be very time consuming."

Unbelievable. Tokuma had just stolen the line he used to get out of unwanted socializing. When the man walked off, he was left at the mercy of two very fed up women.

...

They were in Hinata's bedroom. Neji was up pacing the floor while the two girls sat on the bed mesmerized by his tale of alley brawls and hot sex.

It was like an erotic audiobook.

Clearing her throat, Tenten raised her finger to ask a question. "What's this magical spot you keep referring to?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I was a little lost on that as well."

Pursing his lips, Neji tried to think of how to properly word it without being too vulgar. When the women cornered him as soon as he made it home, he decided to be completely honest. But maybe he revealed a little too much.

Thankfully, Hanabi was out with friends.

"The magical spot," Neji knit his brows together. "It's...kinda...the location is...my...um." He floundered for the right words.

The girls shared a look then squealed childishly. "It's okay, Neji we get it now!" Hinata's face was so red he could swear he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Holy smokes, Neji!" Tenten beamed at him. "So tell us! Is Itachi packing?" She winked at him.

"Packing? To move? I'm not sure."

The silence became awkward. Tenten and Hianta just stared at him; waiting for the light bulb to come on. But it never did.

"Come on Hyuga, use your context clues. Is his dick big or what?" Tenten asked boldly.

To his shock, Hinata nodded her head in agreement and even made a suggestion. "Just show us with your hands." His shy -not so shy anymore - cousin said.

"This conversation isn't supposed to be going like this." He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. Just this one thing then we can get serious." Tenten promised him.

Both of his fine brows rose at the curious women. After everything he said the only thing that they were curious about was Itachi's size. Giving in, Neji thought about Itachi's length and he used his hands to show them.

"Great Buddha!" Hinata's eyes widened and she stared at him with her mouth wide open.

Tenten was speechless and her left eye twitched spasmodically. She felt as if her brain was frying from an overload. But it was all worth it. Brain cells be damned.

"Now that we have that out of the way. No more sex related questions."

"Agreed!" The two girls replied.

"What did you like about him?" Hinata asked quietly. "As a person?"

What did he like about Itachi? Several things obviously, but mainly the small insignificant things.

Like how either before or after sex Itachi was going to take a bath or shower. Even when they were in Tengoku, he was adamant about that. Neji was sure that there was a logical explanation for it so he never questioned it.

Itachi was intelligent; yet there were simple things that he didn't know and Neji enjoyed it when the man would listen so intently when ever he would explain things to him.

Though it was one of the most terrifying things that he had ever heard, he loved Itachi's laugh. It was the sound a melodramatic villain made after a monologue declaring world domination.

Neji knew that all of the things that listed didn't seem like much, but he really couldn't explain it.

"Sometimes love doesn't need an explanation." Hinata said after he finished naming all of his reasons. " I think you and Itachi are star crossed lovers."

_Doomed from the very start._

"Woah he watched you while you slept and you enjoyed it?" TenTen asked. "Man that's some intense loving. Do you think he's obsessed with you?"

_Yes and the feeling is mutual._ "I doubt it." Neji said. He wasn't ready to admit that to anyone. "Remember he did choke me and leave me unconscious on my sofa." He reminded them but mainly himself.

"Do you know why he did it?" Hinata asked. She was still on the fence about the entire situation. It had always been a habit of hers to look at everything from both sides of the spectrum. "Not saying that what he did was right, but do you think there's a reasonable explanation?"

"A reasonable explanation?" Tenten threw her hands up in exasperation. "This is the same person who handled a dead body like it was a mannequin. What kind of explanation would he need?"

"There could be a logical explanation." Hinata argued and glanced over at Neji. "Have you done any research on the Uchiha Affair?"

Of course he had. It was during one of the nights that he woke up from a nightmare where Itachi was choking him. He'd powered up his laptop and read article after article. Than he found a picture of a thirteen year old Itachi covered in blood as held his younger brother. Afterwards he felt an irrational rage towards every person that took a picture instead of consoling the boys.

Maybe Itachi was insane but who wouldn't be remotely insane after that?

"I don't know why Itachi did what did what he did." Neji took a deep breath. "But I..."

Tenten and Hinata moved closer to the edge of the bed waiting on him to say the words that they had been waiting to hear.

"I still..."

This was a never before seen moment. Neji was actually expressing himself openly.

Hinata could feel her eyes burning from unshed tears of happiness.

Tenten wished that she had her phone close by so she could capture the moment.

"I love him."

Neji flinched from the loud cooing sounds that the two girls made as they swooned over what he just said. It was the first time that he had ever admitted it out loud. He suppose that it felt kind of...nice.

He just wished that Itachi was around so that he could hear it as well.

* * *

Clasping his hands together, Orochimaru spun around and flopped on the huge bed with a giddy expression on his face. His insides quivered in anticipation as he thought about Itachi's request. The sheer beauty and power of the Uchiha was mesmerizing. He'd known that there was something special about Itachi when he first laid eyes on him.

"You can't possibly be considering this."

Orochimaru rolled over until he was lying on his stomach with his legs lifted behind him. His dark air spilled over his shoulders and the kimono dipped revealing his pale chest. While swinging his legs back and forth he frowned. "Why would I turn down such an offer? You heard Itachi-kun, he _wants_ me."

Removing his glasses, Kabuto took the the hem of his shirt and cleaned the lenses. "I'm sure it's just a ruse to lower your guard." He placed the glasses back on and saw the way the warlord was looking at him.

"Do not forget that once the curtain closes you are no longer in charge." Orochimaru flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I want a session with him. Make it happen."

"Sir," He sighed exasperatedly. "His mission was to kill you. Allowing him that kind of control over you could be fatal. Also let's not forget our plans for Konoha."

With a loud yawn, Orochimaru placed his chin on his hand modestly. "Can't you just drug him?" He paused to think then smiled. "What about that new concoction that you were working on?"

"Cursed Seal of Heaven?" He quirked his lips at the name. "I haven't tested it on any of the subjects. It could easily back fire."

"Would that be bad for me or him?"

Kabuto took a step closer and kneeled on the bed. "For him." He crawled until he was close enough to lean in for a kiss.

Orochimaru lifted his hand in his face to admire his neatly manicured nails; blocking the man's kiss. "Don't you have to work to do." He waved a dismissive hand. "Go now. I must prepare myself."

"What about Madara? He is still waiting for the confirmation on Itachi's death."

"Well then send it." Orochimaru stood up and began to undress. "Although, I do not plan on killing Itachi. No. I'll keep him here with me forever and ever." He hummed contentedly as he continued to remove the obi of his kimono.

"Don't forget that you have a meeting with Kazekage Rasa."

"I suppose I can't cancel seeing that war is approaching." Irately, Orochimaru stomped his feet. "Fine, but tomorrow cancel all of my meetings. I want the full day dedicated to _my_ Itachi-kun."

"Of course, I'll go administer the drug now. It'll take some time for the effects to kick in."

Orochimaru removed the first layer of his kimono. "You really think you can just walk in his room and prick him with a needle? Itachi-kun would murder you." He laughed.

Kabuto bristled at the insult but ignored it. "I have other methods."

* * *

Patiently, Itachi waited in the lavish room that they escorted him to. If his plan worked not only would he kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto but he would have a chance of making it out of the country alive. Although he was still unsure of his chances with Neji, he couldn't just give up so easily.

Slanting his eyes to a sound coming from the other side of the room, he got up to investigate. When he crossed the floor he could see that it was only the air conditioner. Sighing, he stood there for a moment and enjoyed the cool breeze.

Since when did he go down without a fight? He'd survived much worse than any matters of the heart. Even if Neji decided that he never wanted to see him again, that didn't mean that life was over. Itachi wanted to see his brother and Naruto go to college and he wanted to peel the flesh off of his uncle's bones. Yes, there was so much more in life. He was tired of letting Madara win. That faded glory and reverence only lasted for so long. It was high time someone ended him. He would take up Jiraiya's offer and join ANBU, if only to put an end to his uncle.

Itachi smirked at the thought of the tracker that he planted in Kakashi's sack. The device would lead the captain straight to him just in case he was planning some sort of retrieval mission.

If - no, when he returned to Konoha he planned on talking to Neji. He needed to know if they had even a fraction of a chance together. As long as Neji wanted him as well there was nothing that could keep him away from the man. Itachi was aware of clan practices and could assume that Neji was more than likely betrothed to some woman.

But the Hokage herself couldn't keep him away from Neji. He'd like to see anyone try.

Itachi walked away from the air vent and headed over to sit on the bed. There was a slight pain building behind his right eye but he dismissed it. When he sat on the side of the bed he stretched his arms above his head.

"Such a good boy."

Slowly, he turned his head turned around and his entire body froze at the sight.

Danzo was there, on the bed with -

"Sasuke?!" Itachi tried to move so he could get his brother away from that fiend but his body wouldn't move.

_"You were supposed to take care of him, Itachi."_ His mother's voice called to him in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi jerked his head and willed his body to move. Once he did the apparition disappeared.

He stood up from the bed and clutched his hands to the side of his head, it was throbbing so bad. The overwhelming pain brought him to his knees and he screamed in agonizing torment. Itachi feared that he would pass out from the pain.

It was as if he was thirteen years old again. Vulnerable. Alone and weak.

Itachi's loud screams filled the entire tenth floor of the tower. He was a rod in a lightening storm. A rag doll in a hurricane.

Then they were all standing around, taunting him. Every person that he ever killed was there in the room. The bedroom was overflowing with the sins of his past.

On hands and knees, Itachi crawled into a corner and covered his face. "This isn't real. This isn't real!" He repeated to himself with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Oh but it is real, Itachi."

He peeked through his hands to see Madara towering over him. "It is very real." His uncle sneered at him. "Let's play a game Itachi!" The man twirled around and when he faced Itachi again there was a knife in his hand.

"Bring him to me!" Madara commanded.

Itachi watched as two faceless men that he murdered in the past dragged a person over to his uncle. His throat tightened painfully at the sight of his little brother naked and bruised. It was supposed to be him that Danzo defiled not Sasuke.

"Let him go!" His voice sounded weak to his own ears.

Outside of the room, in the hallway, Kabuto listened to Itachi break apart piece by piece. "By this time tomorrow you'll be new and improved, Uchiha-san." He chuckled as he walked off.

All of his worse fears came to life that night in that room. He watched his little brother die in front of his eyes. The promise he made to his mother - broken. The image turned into him standing over Sasuke's corpse with blood splattered on his face.

The apparition's eyes shone an insidious shade of red like burning coal. It was his true form - a red eyed demon.

The light inside of him was burning out and he tried desperately to hold on to it. Like a child he called for help. Called out for his parents. Called out for the only people that he considered family: Kisame, Sasori and Konan; he even yelled Kakashi's name.

But nobody came.

"Neji!" He finally called out on a broken cry.

Nothing.

So he surrendered to the darkness within. It was his only chance of survival and he was tired of fighting it. Tired of pretending to be something that he wasn't.

It was as if he was trapped inside of his body while he watched someone else take over. All of the thoughts that he had been suppressing were finally allowed to roam freely.

His tortured screams eventually turned into a diabolical laugh.

Itachi's mask of sanity had finally slipped.

* * *

"I thought this was a rescue mission not a fucking camping trip, yeah!"

The Akatsuki - sans Pein and Hidan - were sitting around a campfire in Shikkotsu Forest. Decked out in all black, the four assassins were preparing their selves for the mission of their lives. They were practically going against an entire country- four against a nation. The only thing driving them to succeed was their deep desire to save a friend.

Well except Deidara. He was just there out of respect for his partner Sasori and his fondness of the lovely Konan. Not because he cared if the arrogant Uchiha lived or not. At least that was what he told himself.

"Deidara, stop pretending to not be worried about Itachi." Sasori commented dryly as he looked over blueprints.

"Who says I'm pretending?"

Kisame snorted. "Cut the crap blondie, you're not fooling anyone."

"Kisame's right Dei," Konan smiled at him mischievously. "We all know that you have a crush on Itachi."

Flustering, the pyromaniac tried to steer the conversation away from his possible crush on the Uchiha. "Why wasn't I supposed to mention this to Hidan again?"

"Because he's utterly insane. But I've told you that before."

The two partners stared at each other across the flickering flames. Deidara could tell that Sasori knew he was still fooling around with Hidan despite being warned not to. Feeling guilty he tore his gaze away and focused on the C4 in his bag. He had brought enough to blow Otogakure to the moon.

"How long before we get there?" Kisame asked for the fifth time that day. His hands were itching with anticipation. After they get a hold of Itachi he wanted to pay a visit to Madara. He was beyond tired of the man's bullshit.

Sasori continued to read over the blueprints, memorizing the layout of Hebi Tower. "We'll be there by tomorrow evening. If there are no bumps in the road." He said.

"But those bumps can be easily trampled on." The large man chucked as he polished his blade.

It was true. Anyone that even thought about getting in their way was going to be annihilated.

Konan looked around at the three men. The people that she considered to be her family. To the outside world they were all monsters with no sense of humanity but she knew the truth. They were all orphans either abandoned at birth or their parents were dead. She felt sick to her stomach as she recalled the things she had to endure in order to make enough money for food.

It was a horrid existence that resulted in her inability to conceive. But that didn't deter Yahiko from loving her. Eventually she obtained the family that she had longed for.

Though her sons were a little rough around the edges and wouldn't allow her to dote on them, they were still hers. And she couldn't wait to get her other son out of Otogakure.

"You're giving us that look."

Konan looked over at Kisame who was giving her a toothy grin. "And what look is that?" She asked.

"That dorky look."

"That motherly look, hn."

"The look that says you're contemplating a group hug." Sasori said without looking up from the map. "Which is not going to happen."

Pouting, Konan crossed her arms under her chest. "You guys are the worse."

"Don't worry, mommy dearest. Just know that the feeling is mutual." Kisame scratched the side of his face. "Not the whole group hug shit though."

"Don't be like -"

Simultaneously, four heads jerked in the direction of the sound of a twig snapping. With their weapons drawn they watched a form walk out of the shadows of the forest. Then the form morphed into four people.

"What do we have here?" The man in front removed the lit cigarette from his mouth and smirked.

"Oh great! It's the fucking boy scouts!" Kisame growled as he stood up with Samehada held firmly in his grasp.

Asuma Sarutobi dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Anko," He spoke to the woman with spiky purple hair. "Call the Cap' and relay our location."

The woman, Anko, kept her gaze on Konan, who waved at her playfully, while she did as she was ordered.

Sasori sighed. "And here's the bump in the road." He stared disinterestedly at the man who had a senbon between his teeth.

"Genma, you take the pipsqueak here." Asuma motioned to Sasori who narrowed his eyes at the insult. "Damn Raidou, I guess you'll have to take on the blonde woman."

"Woman?!" Deidara reached into his bag and pulled out his detonator. There were bombs littered around the campsite and all he needed was one push. "Come a little closer and say that shit!"

"Deidara no explosives. It will draw too much attention." Sasori warned.

Cursing, the blond put the detonator down but kept his eyes on the man Raidou.

Chuckling, Asuma slipped on a pair of specialty knuckle blades. "Looks like you have an admirer Anko." He referred to the way Konan kept watching her. "That leaves me with Kisame."

"Hey! How come he used his name?!" Deidara yelled.

Kisame swung his sword in a large arch and smirked. "Comes with the territory, Kid." Then his smile fell as he rushed Asuma.

Then all hell broke loose.


	16. Rescue Mission

Downing another cup of sake, Tsunade placed the empty ochoko back in the bottom drawer of her desk. She only had enough time to wipe her mouth before Jiraiya and Naruto walked through her door. Tsunade propped her elbows on her desk, and twined her fingers together. While some thought that it was her serious pose, Shizune knew that it was how she attempted to hide the fact that she was buzzed.

It had been a stressful week; starting with Kakashi requesting permission to assist Itachi in Otogakure. Then she listened to the recording of Obito's interrogation and felt sick to her stomach. After hours of torture and being under hypnosis, Obito didn't tell them jack squat about Madara's upcoming plans. Ibiki concluded that the man didn't really know the man's true plans.

Tsunade called bullshit on that but allowed Ibiki to handle it. Torture and interrogation wasn't her cup of tea, she was far too impatient for that.

"Granny!" Naruto yelled as he walked up to her desk. "That Madara bastard and a Hyuga elite assassin took Sasuke!"

Behind him Jiraiya sighed and face palmed. During the entire ride Naruto had been talking nonstop about how he was going to pummel Madara and his assassin. Even though he had told the boy several times that the girl wasn't an elite assassin, she just encountered two idiots.

"Be quiet, Naruto." He pushed Naruto to the side and approached the desk. "Sasuke was taken two hours ago. We need to dispatch a team."

Tsunade could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead; a sign that she was about to break her desk on their heads. "How in the hell did that happen?" She shot a glare to silence Naruto who was about to open his mouth. "Jiraiya, he was your responsibility."

"Well while you were getting drunk, I was overlooking the interrogation of Obito. Besides I thought this country was secure enough that Madara couldn't just come and go as he pleased."

"I wasn't getting drunk! I was securing an alliance with Kiri and keeping Iwa off of our backs!" She stood up from the desk and gripped the ledge. "Instead of pointing fingers, I suggest you tell me everything that happened before you and that brat become dents in the wall!"

They both watched the wooden ledge dent under her grip. With a nervous glance, Naruto took a step back. He didn't want to be a dent in the wall, so he was taking no chances. Instead he was going to just keep a safe distance away from now on.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke calmly. "We need to get Sasuke back as soon as possible. We owe that much to Itachi. Also, there is something that I need to discuss with Hiashi Hyuga."

Releasing the desk, Tsunade took a seat. "What do you need to talk to Hiashi about?" She asked.

"Madara's accomplice was a Hyuga girl. She looked to be around Naruto's age."

"Did you question Hiashi about the girl?"

"Yes," He took a seat as well and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "He denied any affiliation with the girl or Madara. But I think he's lying."

A frown marred the Hokage's features. "I'll personally notify Hiashi on the matter. Hayate is back so you two can take over the Sasuke rescue mission. Madara's whereabouts are unknown but with the help of Aburame -"

"Actually," Jiraiya interrupted. "Itachi had a tracker placed on Sasuke years ago." He chuckled as he pulled out a device from his pocket. "He actually had been planning ahead to secure Sasuke's safety from any threat long before Madara even thought about sending him to Oto."

"Wow, Itachi is awesome!" Naruto swooned. Then he realized something else. "Wait! Why is Itachi in Otogakure? Is he really ANBU? What the hell is going on?"

The two elders made eye contact, quietly debating on what they should reveal to the boy. It wouldn't be right to tell him the truth first instead of Sasuke.

"Naruto," Tsunade waited until she had his full attention. "When the time comes, we'll explain everything to you. But now I need for you to focus. Sasuke is our number one priority right now." She turned her gaze to Jiraiya."I will summon Hiashi and get to the bottom of this. While you assemble a team."

Looking at the door, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Shizune! Come in I know you're listening outside of the door."

A startled yelp could be heard on the other side of the door before the assistant opened it and poked her head through it. She opened her mouth to explain herself but was silenced.

"Contact Hiashi Hyuga and tell him to get here ASAP!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune's head disappeared out of the room and the door closed. No longer caring who was in the room, Tsunade opened her bottom drawer and retrieved a bottle of sake. Sake was mandatory whenever she met with the Hyuga's clan head. As she poured herself a drink, the two men watched her skeptically.

"Keep your opinions to yourself!" Tsunade said before she took a sip of her drink.

Standing up, Jiraiya shook his head and patted Naruto on the head."Come on let's go." They stood up, said their goodbyes and left. Naruto had an uneasy feeling about everything but decided not to voice it. It was clear that they both knew a great deal about Itachi's whereabouts. More than likely they had always know. However, as Tsunade said Sasuke was their first priority.

Itachi was capable of taking care of himself.

* * *

Kakashi ran through the forest to reach his team before things got out of hand. His intentions were to form an alliance with the Akatsuki not engage them. Since they both shared the same objective the logical thing to do would be to work together. Though he was aware that it was easier said than done. Convincing Tsunade to grant him an extension had been damn near impossible. But once she caught word that Rasa had left for Oto she quickly rescinded the order for him to return.

Rasa was a cunning man; he wouldn't risk war unless he was sure that victory was certain. So for him to even agree to an alliance with Orochimaru must mean that the snake had something up his sleeves. If they succeeded in assassinating Orochimaru, the Kazekage would have no choice but to back down as well. He was never the type to wage war without someone backing him up.

There was also Itachi, he didn't intend on letting the man just die there. Not in a place like Otogakure. He would make sure that Itachi made it out alive. Then they all could put their heads together and take down the true evil.

_Madara_

The sound of fighting was louder now and he knew that he was getting close. He could see light from a campfire up ahead and he headed straight in that direction. Oddly enough, only two people were fighting while everyone else were standing around looking bored.

With a sigh of relief, he slowed down and jogged to Anko who was standing next to another woman

"Finally," Anko rolled her eyes when she saw him. "These two tools have been acting like children." She had tried to tell Asuma to wait for the Captain to arrive before he did anything rash. Even Sasori tried to talk some sense into Kisame, but the two brushed them off.

Kakashi joined the rest of them in watching Asuma and Kisame fight and trash talk each other.

"Who in the hell brings knuckle blades to a sword fight?" Kisame asked while he swung his sword in a lazy arc. "You can't even get close to me with those things?" He grinned at the man.

"We'll see!"

The second assault was deadlier than the first. Kisame was a force, unstoppable and inexorable, parrying the blows easily, toying with Asuma until Asuma put a foot wrong, allowing Kisame to lunge in for the kill. But Asuma feinted to the side, dropping to the ground heavily he swept his foot out causing the larger man to lose his balance. Asuma rolled to his feet and tried to press his advantage, rushing forward and aiming for the man's gut. But Kisame moved to the side, tilting away from the killing blow so that it ripped his shirt and grazed his chest but didn't enter his body.

"Thought I couldn't get close to you?" Asuma chuckled. He made sure to stay a good distance away from the fuming man.

"Fuck you!" Kisame bit out.

"Asuma, stand down!" Kakashi ordered.

"Listen to your superior."

"Shut up!"

"Will both of you grow up?" Konan was growing more annoyed by the second by the men's antics. While they were having a pissing contest, Itachi was in Oto going through God knows what.

"Look," Kakashi sighed. "I know that each of you have your reasons to distrust Konoha - the same goes for us. But right now we need to work together."

"Why do you want to help Itachi?" Konan asked."Why now all of a sudden?"

"Konan is it?" Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the woman. "You can say that we share a bit of a history together."

Taking a step forward, Kisame stood next to Konan. "Still doesn't answer the question! Why do you mutts want to help Itachi now?" He took another step closer but Konan placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Do you have a plan?"

Kisame's head snapped to the man that was flanking his left. "I hope you aren't thinking about working with them, Sasori."

"Relax Kisame." Sasori looked at Kakashi. "Perhaps you and I could speak in private."

Kakashi debated on the offer; there was something about the redhead that wasn't right. He couldn't quite place it, but somehow he got the feeling that among the four he was the one that he needed to watch. They had gathered information on every member throughout the years, but Sasori had always remained evasive.

"Sure." He finally agreed. If he wanted their cooperation he would have to put the past behind him and focus on the mission. "Asuma, no more fighting." He ordered before he followed Sasori a few meters away.

Sasori turned around to face him, for a split second there was a gleam in his eyes but it was gone by the time Kakashi blinked. He wondered if it would be rude to ask the man how he managed to look like he was seventeen when he knew for a fact that he was older than him. The redhead was attractive in an eerie way; his skin was pale - unblemished. There wasn't a single wrinkle or age line. His eyelashes were full and dark framing his alluring brown eyes.

It was his cherub like features that made him one of the deadliest assassins. His enemies always underestimated him, giving him the upper hand in every fight. Kakashi was grateful that there wasn't a full brawl because it would have ended badly - for Konoha.

"It would appear that we share a common interest. I agree that a temporary alliance between us would be a smart move. However, I'm still confused on how you are even aware of Itachi's predicament." Sasori watched his face - eyes - closely.

Answering that question truthfully could result in making things worse. If the Akatsuki knew that Itachi was working with ANBU how would that sit with them? Kakashi thought back to how highly Itachi talked of the assassins. It was time for him to test their bonds.

"I was the one who escorted Itachi through this forest. He was even asked by the Hokage to join ANBU."

Sasori didn't even bat an eye at the information. "And I can safely assume that Itachi didn't accept the offer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Itachi is loyal." Sasori responded dryly. "So since he denied the request why are you still agreeing to help him? Is it a scheme to gain his trust? Or are you doing this because you simply care. Which I find hard to believe."

"I'm doing this because if I don't Itachi will die and I would prefer it if he didn't." Kakashi shrugged. "Simple as that."

A moment passed and Sasori silently stared at him. He thought over the man's words and quickly assessed the pros and cons of an alliance of any kind with Konoha's ANBU. "What will happen once we have obtained Itachi? Would you turn around and try to arrest us?" His brown eyes narrowed into slits as he continued to stare intently at the man. "Or will you attempt to keep Itachi for yourself?"

Apprehending the Akatsuki once and for all would be a smart move. Though they wouldn't go easily and he would lose a few of his men, if not all, in the process. At the moment, it wasn't really worth it. "After the mission is complete we can go our separate ways." But he would prefer it if they didn't, they would need the Akatsuki to pursue Madara.

Sasori stuffed his hands in his pocket and headed back to the campsite."You have a deal, Hatake-san." He calmly tossed over his shoulder.

...

"So we're teaming up with the Boy Scouts, huh?" Kisame shook his head. "I don't care as long as we get the job done."

"What is your plan?" Sasori asked Kakashi.

They were all standing around the campfire, listening to Kakashi's plan on how they would proceed in infiltrating the country and rescue Itachi. It was a simple plan that took him, all of five minutes since they agreed to an alliance, to come up with.

"That's your plan?!" Kisame asked. "You can't be serious!"

Ignoring him, Kakashi looked over at the person that would have the biggest role in the retrieval mission. "Do you think you can handle that, Deidara?"

With a feral grin the blonde pyromaniac nodded his head in affirmation. "I brought enough explosives to wipe this country off the map."

"But you won't." Konan spoke up. "Be mindful of the civilians, Dei."

Snorting, Asuma crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you actually care about civilians."

"You don't know shit about Konan!" Kisame growled.

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

"Kisame, Deidara," The woman smiled. "I can defend myself. As for you rancid breath, keep your thoughts to yourself until we complete the mission."

"She's right. We need to put our differences aside and past grudges and focus on getting Itachi out of there." Kakashi's eyes remained on Asuma the entire time. He knew that the man had a bad habit of speaking his mind at the wrong time. Among them, Kisame and Asuma were the "kick ass first", "ask questions later" types. While Kakashi and Sasori were the most rational and analytical out of the bunch. In order to balance each other out they would have to be split into mixed groups

Kakashi just prayed that they could all get along for the duration of the mission.

* * *

"Are you sure that it is okay for me to partake in these kinds of activities?" Tokuma whispered.

Neji frowned in contemplation. "Well seeing that you were assigned to stalk me, you're only doing your job." He patted the man on the back. "Relax Tokuma. If Hiashi even attempts to interrupt, he'll have to answer to Hanabi."

Visibly relaxing, he smiled. "I suppose you're right."

Neji's three body guards - as Tokuma called them - decided to have a little fun inside of the confines of the Hyuga mansion. And what was more fun than karaoke?

For half an hour, they waited for the three women to prepare for the show. Neji wanted to joke about women taking forever to get ready but he reminded himself that saying that would be calling the kettle black. It was a hard job maintaining such healthy locks.

"Gentlemen and Gentlemen!"

They turned their heads to see Hanabi standing in the doorway of the entertainment room. The young girl was dressed in a pink sequin dress, her long hair was hanging in loose curls and pink lip gloss completed the look.

Hanabi snapped her fingers and placed a hand on her hip. "My name is Beyoncé! And these are my minions!"

"Minions?" Tenten walked around the corner wearing a red dress and red lipstick. "Beyoncé doesn't have minions!"

Flipping her hair, Hanabi laughed. "Everyone in the world is Beyoncé's minions."

"Play nice, Hanabi." Hinata reprimanded her younger sister. She was also wearing a lavender sequin dress and opted for clear lip gloss.

As the divas bickered over their group's name. Neji glanced over at Tokuma who was looking as if he was two seconds away from fainting.

"Tokuma," Neji tapped him on the shoulder. "Snap out of it."

Shaking his head, Tokuma turned around and faced the opposite direction. His feelings towards the weapon's mistress were starting to disturb him. Surely if you fancied someone you shouldn't want to tackle them down to the ground. It was preposterous. He decided to seek advice; Neji seemed like an expert on these kinds of things.

"Neji," he waited for the man to raise a brow at him. That was how poor conversationalists communicated apparently. "Have you ever wanted to attack someone that you were attracted to?"

"Attack them?"

"I," He lowered his voice. Which was useless because the women were too busy bickering to pay attention to them. "I have been having peculiar urges aimed towards Tenten."

"Peculiar urges?" Neji didn't know who he should be concerned for: Tokuma for having the urges or Tenten for being on the receiving end of the urges.

"Sometimes I want to hold her hand and other times I want to...well I guess straddle her." He looked over at Neji. "With her permission of course."

Neji wanted to ask him if he were a virgin, but he thought that it would be too forward. He was just as clueless and inexperienced; in fact he was still unaware of a lot of things regarding sexual attraction. But he could safely say that Tokuma was interested in Tenten.

"Gentlemen and Gentlemen." Hanabi walked into the room and stood by the karaoke machine. "I'm Beyoncé and these are my Kunoichi's." Hinata and Tenten flanked the young girl and struck a pose.

"I didn't know Beyoncé performed with ninjas." Neji mumbled to himself but he clapped anyway. He leaned over and whispered. "Just be yourself. Don't attack her. State your intentions clearly."

Nodding his head, Tokuma clapped as well.

Then the show started, with Hanabi in the middle taking the lead. Well she was Beyoncé, apparently. The three girls put on a rather entertaining show where they singed and danced to several popular songs by the Pop star. It was obvious that Hanabi was enjoying the spotlight far too much.

Neji was a little embarrassed by the fact that he knew the words to several of the songs. While Tokuma was trying to figure out how he'd never heard of the "Queen B". There was one song when the dance moves were slightly provocative. With a scolding look from her sister, Hanabi allowed the two older women to take the lead during that performance. Tenten and Hinata started to roll their hips sensually to the rhythmic beat of the song.

"Avert thine eyes." Tokuma whispered to himself and looked away.

And Neji couldn't help but to snicker at that. When the performance was over, they gave the women a standing ovation because anyone that could sing and dance for that long deserved it.

"Thank you peasants!" Hanabi dropped her microphone. "The Queen is out!" She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. Hinata and Tenten followed suit. They all looked equally exhausted.

"That was really entertaining." Neji nudged Tokuma in the side. "Don't you agree?"

"Most certainly." Tokuma agreed. "I really enjoyed the song...Bootylicious."

The silence stretched for a full minute before everyone in the room erupted into laughter. Well besides Tokuma; he was trying to figure out what was so funny. The clearing of a throat ceased all laughing in the room. Everyone turned their head to the doorway where Hoheto was standing.

He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Tokuma momentarily before they landed on Neji. "Hiashi-sama has summoned you."

A strong sense of foreboding settled in the pit of Neji's stomach, but his face remained indifferent. He didn't want to cause any of his friends to worry about him. Even though he was sure that they all knew what was coming. Hiashi had given him a small reprieve but it would appear that it had expired. Without a word, Neji stood up and followed the man out of the room.

When he was gone the silence continued to stretch on as everyone thought about the inevitable.

...

Again Neji found himself in his uncle's office. He'd known that it was only a matter of time before his uncle summoned him. As if it were too much trouble for Hiashi to approach him on his own. There was always a maid or a guard that sought him out. They lived in the same house, only a few rooms away but the man had never come to him directly.

For some reason that bothered Neji, but he saw it for what it was. Hiashi was the clan head before he was ever his uncle.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice was deceptively calm. "It has come to my attention that you were involved with another man recently."

His uncle was never the one to beat around the bush, but damn he could have eased into that one. Neji wanted to lie; the desire to run was also present. The last time he was in a situation similar to this, it didn't end so well for him.

The branch member next to him handed the clan head a manila folder. Hiashi opened it and read the contents. "Itachi Uchiha - 23 years old. Member of the criminal organization: The Akatsuki."

Neji felt as if he'd been stabbed with an icicle. How did his uncle know about Itachi? His mind raced as he searched for a logical explanation. The truth was there but he kept ignoring it because his friends would never betray him. Was Itachi really in a criminal organization? Well that would explain a few things. So many questions raced through his mind. All of it was a lot to take in, especially with everything that had been going on.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Hiashi asked quietly. He'd been shocked when he learned that the Uchiha prodigy was affiliated with that scum.

Neji tried to find his voice again. "How?" He swallowed thickly. "How did you find out?"

"So it's true." Hiashi closed his eyes. "Leave us." He commanded his guards that were flanking him. Once they were gone, Hiashi stood up from his seat; he caught the way his nephew tensed in his seat. "Neji, how long have you been...involved with men?" He walked over to the front of his desk and looked down at the boy.

Talk about embarrassing. Neji felt extremely uncomfortable in that moment and it showed on his face. "I...he's the only person...man that I've ever been involved with."

"Do you love him?" Hiashi asked casually, as though he were asking about the weather.

It was a trick question; Neji was sure of it. Lying would be foolish and only serve to make things worse for him. But the truth would be just as bad. Memories of himself when he was eight and his uncle telling that he wouldn't have a sodomite as a nephew kept bombarding his mind. This time was different though. He wasn't a child anymore; he was stronger now, much stronger.

Therefore he chose not to lie. If he lied it could give off the impression that he was ashamed about his feelings towards Itachi, but he wasn't. Not anymore.

"Yes." Neji answered with confidence and conviction

Hiashi took his time to absorb the information. To learn that his nephew was not only involved with one of Madara's goons but was actually in love with him was unsettling. How could Neji be so careless? Falling for a man - a murderer at that.

Sighing, Hiashi leaned against his desk wearily. "I thought that you would have grown out of that."

"It's not something that someone can grow out of." He spat bitterly. "You can't just beat it out of someone either."

"Apparently not. I will forgive you for your past transgressions, Neji." Hiashi was convinced that he was being merciful and understanding. "However, you are to never see him again. And you will no longer engage in such...heinous acts."

He had known that Hiashi wasn't going to gush over the confession like his friends did. Still it angered him. "You have no control over that, _uncle_." Neji knew that it was best if he thread lightly but he was fed up. "You control my life enough. Now you want to control who I fuck?"

"Hold your tongue!" Hiashi demanded his voice seemed to shake the entire room.

Abruptly, Neji stood up from his seat. "What will I have to do next for you to get it?! Have another panic attack?" He sneered. "Can't you see that I'm suffocating here? Isn't it bad enough that my entire life has been mapped out for me before I could even walk! Haven't you done enough?"

They stood facing each other; every thought Neji had was on his face, painfully predictable. So earnest and passionate as he stared defiantly at his uncle.

_Such a fool._

Turning around, Hiashi yanked the folder from his desk and pulled out a few pictures. "Look at this!" Hiashi shoved them in the boy's face. "Look at the people that he's killed." He needed Neji to realize that what he was doing was for his own good. It was too late for him to play the role of the coddling uncle. His role as the clan head overrode that years ago.

Neji snatched one of the pictures and looked at it. His hand trembled at the sight and the photo slipped from his hand. Inhaling deeply, he tried to keep the nausea at bay. Another one was thrown in his face and he didn't bother catching it. Instead he watched it fall to the floor. In the picture the person was so bloody that he couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"These are just from the past year, but who knows how long he's been doing this!" Hiashi closed the folder and gave it to him. Neji tried to shove it out of the way but he was persistent. "Take this! Stay here and read it!" Hiashi stood back as the folder and Neji fell to the ground.

The weight of everything finally taking its toll on the boy. Hiashi had to fight the urge to reach down and pick him up. It was necessary; one day Neji will realize that. "I will come back in an hour. I want you to read every single document in that folder and realize that what I am about to do next is for your own good."

"Uncle no!" Neji tried to plead with him to not do the one thing that he had been dreading. "Please, uncle not right now!"

Disregarding his pleas, Hiashi straightened his back and removed all traces of emotion from his face. "I have been lenient with you. I have done so much for you and this is how you repay me!" He looked down at the lowered head of his nephew knowing that his next words would take away very ounce of freedom that he had. "It is time for you to take a wife, Neji. Your father was the formal delegator for the Branch and that position is rightfully yours. The current delegator is preparing to retire and though I was going to grant the position to Tokuma, I am choosing you instead."

Blankly, Neji stared at the papers that spilled out of the folder. Some were facing up while the others were facing down. His uncle talked about the proposal as though it were a gift. But they both knew it was a punishment more than anything.

"...I understand that this isn't a position that one can not handle without experience. I am giving the job of overseeing Hinata's training to Ko. That will give you more than enough time to learn the job of delegator and integrate yourself back into the Branch." Hiashi continued. "I will uphold the marriage tradition and host a Ball where you can mingle with suitable brides, but I will have the final decision on who you marry. By the end of the year you will be wed."

Numbness. It was the only thing that he could feel. Not anger, fear, pain - nothing.

"Neji, look at me."

Neji lifted his head and looked up at his uncle impassively. His pale eyes were dull; any hint of light was gone. The zombie like appearance made Hiashi want to take back everything that he'd said. Yet he knew that one day his nephew would be grateful that he had someone who cared about his well-being.

"Stay here, read the file. Tomorrow we will meet with the council." He waited for any sign of confirmation that his orders were clear. The only thing he received was a deadened stare. There wasn't even any defiance in the boy anymore. He'd trampled on every bit of emotion that Neji had left. An apology was lodged in his throat; would it even be worth the effort?

Hiashi decided to just leave without another word. He'd barked out orders and controlled the Hyuga how he saw fit for years. Since he was twenty he held the weight of his clan on his shoulders. Every member looked to him for guidance and strength. It was a tiring job, but he had to do it.

It was his fate after all.

The door to the office slammed but Neji didn't even notice it. Hesitantly, Neji picked up one of the documents and flipped it over. It was a report on Itachi using the alias "Hikaru" in Wind Country where he took down an entire drug compound. There were several documents similar to that. They all had one thing in common; the victim was a criminal of some sort.

However, murder was murder at the end of the day. Itachi was a murderer; he had known that. But was Itachi truly a monster? If so, what did that make him? Because he was still in love with that monster.

* * *

"The relationship between pain and pleasure in human sexuality is as profound as it is complex."

Itachi stood in the middle of Red Room of Pain on the tenth floor of Hebi Tower. With his arms clasped behind his back he listened to the warlord's speech. A speech that he honestly didn't give two shits about. Though his outward appearance was one of keen interest.

"It is a polarity that lives in each of us and deserves our curiosity." Orochimaru held out his hands. "This room was designed for that, Itachi-kun. Go have a look at everything before we begin."

"Orochimaru-sama." He bowed respectfully and did as he was instructed.

The room wasn't all that exciting. On the walls hung various whips, riding crops, and floggers. There was a Dore Alley bed complete with a sling. Two metal cages, a metal stockade contraption and a black chest sat at the end of the bed. Itachi walked over, bent down and opened it. He was not surprised by the contents. Ben Wa balls, bondage tape, rope, and various dildos.

_Boring_.

"Are you ready?" Orochimaru asked from behind him.

Itachi rose to his feet and turned around to face the man. Today the warlord was wearing a black silk robe, and lingerie complete with a garter belt and stockings. He had been fishing for compliments all morning, but Itachi didn't make a single comment on his appearance - much to the warlord's irritation.

"Yes." Itachi cracked his knuckles. "Do you have a safe word?" He asked.

Orochimaru laughed with his hand covering his mouth demurely. "There's no need for a safe word, Itachi-kun. I have a high tolerance for pain." He was also confident that the drug that Kabuto administered last night did its job.

Now Itachi was obedient and fully devoted to him. If he wanted the man to remain that way, he would need to administer the drug periodically. But that wasn't important right now.

"Well, let us begin." Itachi walked over to the wall and ran his fingers over all of the tools. Contemplating on what he wanted to use first. Picking up a collar and leash, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was where he could be himself with no restraints.

There was something dark and shrouded underlying his tone when he spoke again. "From this point on you will acknowledge me as Master." He turned around to face the warlord. "You have no name. You haven't earned the privilege to have one yet."

Humoring him, Orochimaru bowed his head; a small smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth. He would allow Itachi to believe that he was really in control. All he needed to do was say the trigger phrase and their roles would simply reverse.

"I have a gift for you." Itachi held out the collar and smiled. "Come here."

Orochimaru took a step but Itachi held up his hand.

"Crawl."

Obeying, he got on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to where the man was standing. He moved as slowly and sensuously as possible. When he was directly in front of Itachi, he looked up at him and batted his eyes seductively.

There was no warning or any words exchanged when Itachi placed his foot on the crown of Orochimaru's head and shoved his face into the carpet. Applying pressure, he pressed Orochimaru's face further into the carpet. "Don't you know that it is forbidden for a slave to look his master in the eye?" Itachi asked coldly.

Removing his feet, he squatted down and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and pulled his head back. Orochimaru was glaring at him but there wasn't any real malice behind it. It was obvious that he was enjoying the degradation.

"I'm sorry Master." He said mockingly.

"Hn." Itachi placed the leather collar around his neck. Once the leash was connected, he stood up. "I thought that you were trained but I see that I will have to break you in." He yanked the leash roughly until the man crawled on his own. Deciding not to choose a safe word was foolish, even for someone who thinks that they're impervious to pain. And Itachi was going to show him the reason why.

Itachi lead his pet over to the one of the cages. "This is your punishment." He watched impassively as the man crawled into the cage. There was an air surrounding Orochimaru; one that smelled of arrogance. Itachi was going to strip that away from him - piece by piece.

After the cage was locked, he walked back to the chest and pulled out a black blanket. "You will be released once you beg for it." He threw the blanket over the cage.

Inside of the cage, Orochimaru could see absolutely nothing yet it didn't bother him. It was just a cage and a blanket, nothing to be worried about. He tried to imagine what it would be like when Itachi finally fucked him. All of this humiliation would be worth it, he was sure. Time seemed to not exist in the cage so he had no idea how long he was in there but his heart rate suddenly sped up. He glanced around but saw nothing and the room seemed to close in on him.

Outside of the cage, Itachi was admiring a few surgical tools that he had overlooked earlier. He couldn't wait to hear Orochimaru's screams as he sliced into his skin. Ten minutes had passed since he placed the man in the cage. There was a sharp pain behind his right eye and it caused his head to throb his eyes, two lavender orbs stared back at him.

_Neji._

"Itachi-kun let me out of here!" Orochimaru screamed as he rattled the cage.

Itachi's onyx eyes snapped opened and he shoved the image of Neji from his mind. He glanced over at the cage, ignored the man's screams,and continued to look at the scalpel. It would seem that Orochimaru still hadn't learned his lesson. Once he released the man from the cage, the real fun could begin.

"I'm sorry! I'll be a good slave, Itachi-kun!"

Itachi walked over to the chest and pulled out bondage tape. He threw it on the bed and walked around the room in search of nipple clamps. He looked at the ceiling and smiled. There was a device that he could to use to suspend Orochimaru with hooks through his skin.

"Master!" Orochimaru called out frantically. "Master! Let me out!"

Itachi walked over to the cage and pulled the blanket off. Orochimaru was lying in the fetal position cowering in fear. He looked around the cage skittishly. With a small cooing noise, Itachi bent down and comforted the distraught man."There there my little pet. I just wanted to make sure that you knew your place." He spoke sincerely yet it was a farce. He unlocked the cage and grabbed the leash.

Orochimaru was a nervous wreck when he crawled out. "How dare you!" He yelled frantically.

"I have a treat for you. Go to the bed." He stood up and towered over the man. "I said go to the bed, slave." He repeated.

"No, I think I've had quite enough of this." Orochimaru raked his fingers through his hair. It was damp from sweat and tears. He had never experienced anything like that during his sessions with Kabuto.

Without another word, Itachi walked over to the wall and picked up a leather whip. He walked to the chest and pulled out a gag. All the while, Orochimaru watched him warily. He stood to his feet and adjusted his robe so that it was firmly in place.

"I said that I had a treat for you, but it looks as if that will have to wait." Itachi said apologetically. Then his face hardened. "Kneel!" His voice was like thunder. "Remove your clothes!"

"Itachi.", Orochimaru breathed, the word filled with desire. Even as he feared for his safety he desired him. Slowly, he untied the robe and let the silk slip from his shoulders. The lingerie came next. When he was fully naked he kneeled down and bowed his head submissively.

The sound of the whip cracking made him flinch but he kept his head down.

"20 lashes will be your punishment." Itachi circled around the man. "10 for your disobedience, 5 for failing to address me respectfully and 5 just because it pleases me."

As Itachi punished the man, his blood started to boil - not in arousal, but in sadistic glee as he watched the flesh being ripped off of Orochimaru's back. His tortured screams only succeeded in rousing him further.

-o0o-

Kabuto had been pacing outside of the room since the beginning of the session. He had orders from Orochimaru not to interfere unless he asked him to, but he didn't trust Itachi. That morning, he went to check on the man to see if the drugs worked. He was pleased with himself when he saw how more compliant Itachi was.

Still, there was a chance that the drug could backfire and Itachi could end up like Juugo. He'd be reduced to a mindless killing machine. Of course, they could use him like they used Juugo. But the change was irreversible; Itachi would remain that way for the rest of his life.

There was a trigger phrase that Orochimaru could use to keep Itachi in check. Though, he knew that it would take a lot for Orochimaru to use it. He was too confident in his own abilities and that could be his downfall. Now was not the time for them to mess around. The Kazekage has agreed to an alliance, Madara will be arriving soon to assist him in waging war against Konoha. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them.

However if Orochimaru died, Rasa would desert them without a doubt, and they needed Suna's military strength if the hoped to go against Konoha and Kiri.

The sound of Orochimaru's screams could be heard through the door. Kabuto reached for the handle but paused when he heard the hint of pleasure in the man's voice. Orochimaru was enjoying every bit of it.

Kabuto smirked smugly. Only he knew that in order to break Orochimaru one would have to do it mentally instead of physically. The man truly did have a high tolerance for pain. Sighing, he walked away from the door and headed to his lab. There was no point in worrying about his master. Orochimaru could handle himself.

-o0o-

Itachi stared at the door to the room. A sinister smile appeared on his face once Kabuto walked away from the door. He had known all along that the man was standing there. All of the things that he had been doing to the warlord so far were child's play.

"Slave," Itachi looked down at the man's bloody back. "How about we play a game?"

Cautiously, Orochimaru lifted his head, making sure not to make direct eye contact with Itachi. "What kind of game?"

"The game where I ask you a question and if you lie to me," He reached down and grabbed his hand. "I'll break a finger."

"Actually," Orochimaru snatched his hand away. He hissed when the wounds on his back stung."I'm ready to be fucked by you. So now it is time for _you_ to obey me." He chuckled darkly before saying the trigger word. " _Genjutsu_."

Itachi blinked slowly.

Feeling accomplished, Orochimaru stood up, ignoring the way the cuts on his back protested the action. "I just can't wait anymore, Itachi-kun. I want you now." He walked over to the bed. "No need to prep me, I've been -"

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson." Itachi pressed the scalpel to the man's pale throat causing him to bleed. "You know I killed my first target with a scalpel. I was a little rusty then but now," He lightly ran the tool across Orochimaru's neck. "I'm an expert."

"Genjutsu!" Orochimaru tried the trigger word again. The warm blood started to trickle down his neck; luckily the cut wasn't deep enough to be fatal.

Itachi's laugh was low and baleful. "It's not going to work. Did you really think that a simple drug would ever be enough to make me want to fuck someone like you?" Roughly, he grabbed the warlord's hand. "First question; how many guards are on the tenth floor?"

"Genjutsu!"

Sighing, Itachi grabbed Orochimaru's index finger and broke it. He applauded the man for not screaming. "How many?" He asked again.

"I heard you last night. The drug ruined you! So why doesn't the trigger word work?" Panic laced the man's words and his eyes darted around the room as he searched for an escape.

"You and Four Eyes are incompetent." He responded casually as he grabbed another finger. "You see, I had already been on the brink of insanity. You can't take something away that I never had. The only thing you succeeded in was prolonging your death." He broke Orochimaru's middle finger with a loud crack.

This time the man did scream but Itachi covered his mouth. "I was going to give you a swift death. But your suffering would be much more pleasurable. Now how many guards are on this floor?"

Of course he talked; they all talked eventually. For Orochimaru it took all of his fingers and both of his arms to be broken before he answered one question. Once all of his limbs were broken. Itachi had a little fun with the scalpel. Before he gave his last breath, Itachi had all of his questions answered. Now, Itachi needed to make a decision. His mission was now accomplished; he'd succeeded in killing Orochimaru. From the information that he tortured out of the warlord, he came to the conclusion that escaping the tower itself would be difficult.

Did he really want to escape anyway? What he told Orochimaru wasn't a lie. His sanity was obliterated. It was apparent in the way that he was idly writing Neji's name on the wall with Orochimaru's blood.

"I'm a monster," Itachi murmured to himself as he stared at the wall. "I don't deserve to live." He fell to his knees and covered his face with his bloody hands. "I'm a monster." Itachi chanted to himself over and over until he started laughing maniacally.

If Neji could see him now. What would he say?

There was a knock at the door. "Orochimaru-sama we have a problem!" Kabuto yelled from the other side. "Please Sir open the door."

Itachi turned his head, peeked through his bloody hands and stared at the red door. He dropped his hands, stood up and walked over to the warlord's corpse. Maybe he could have a little fun before he kicked the bucket. Itachi smiled at the thought.

Knocking again, Kabuto started to think the worse when the door finally cracked opened. Hesitantly, he stepped into the dark room with his gun drawn. "Sir?"

A loud yelp escaped his lips when he felt something wet and heavy being thrown at him. He fell under the weight and yanked his hand back when he felt silky hair. When the lights were switched on he gazed down at the dead body of his master and lover. "Orochimaru-sama?!"

"Now you two can spend some quality time together." Itachi picked up the man's discarded gun. "You should be thanking me for being so considerate."

"I'll kill you!" Kabuto tried to lift himself up but the dead weight was crushing him. "You won't get away with this!"

"Hn." Itachi aimed the gun at his leg and fired. Over Kabuto's loud screams he spoke again. "Now stay put. I'm going to give you two a little alone time." He shot him in his right leg as well before he walked out of the room and closed the door.

A guard rounded the corner and he shot him in the head before he could say a word. Bending down he picked up the guard's gun and a floor access card.

If he was going to die, he would at least go down with a fight.

* * *

When Hiashi came back to the office, all of the papers were picked up and placed back in the folder. Neji was sitting in the lotus position meditating near the indoor Zen garden.

Walking over to the other side of the massive office, Hiashi stood a few paces back from the boy. He knew that meditating was what Neji did when he was distressed. Patiently he waited for him to finish. Hiashi had been bombarded with questions from his daughters once they saw him and not Neji walking out of the office. Hinata was going to be disappointed in him for forcing such a task on Neji, especially since he told the boy that he wouldn't. While Hanabi would be vocal with her outrage.

More than likely there would be a few pranks awaiting him in the near future.

"Are you going to allow me to finish my studies? Or will I have to drop out of school as well?" Neji asked his eyes remained closed.

Hiashi took a few minutes to think the question over before he answered. Normally, there was no need for branch members to seek education from outside sources. Only the ones who were personally selected to hold key positions in the company were allowed to. It would be a shame to allow his scholarship to go to waste. However, the position of Branch delegator didn't require a degree. It didn't require a higher education at all. Now he was faced with a dilemma that he hadn't prepared himself for.

He had been too focused on making sure that Hidan couldn't harm Neji and keeping his nephew away from another one of Madara's henchmen that he'd overlooked a few things. But how did he know that the Uchiha wasn't also in on it? Hiashi had a suspicion that Itachi was only assisting Hidan in whatever sick game he had planned for Neji.

"You will no longer need to continue your studies." That was his final decision on the matter.

"If I drop out I will lose my scholarship for good. They won't give it back to me if I try to return to school in the future."

"There will be no need for you to return to school in the future."

It took a while for Neji to respond to that. He was more than likely silently seething. When he did finally respond, his choice was low and inscrutable. "Understood, Hiashi-sama."

The use of the honorific hurt Hiashi more than anyone would ever know. Neji no longer calling him "Uncle" only served to cement their new relationship with each other. And he'd brought it on himself so why did it bother him?

Hiashi watched Neji stand up, bow and walk out of the office without saying another word to him.

Out in the hallway, Neji saw Tenten and Tokuma waiting for him. He walked straight up to TenTen and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Was it you?" He asked calmly.

A few seconds passed before she realized what he was referring to. Tenten tried to read his current mood before she answered yet it was difficult to get a read on him.

"Yes," She saw how his eyelids shrinked slightly. "I was worried about you. We all were, Neji. I only gave him a name that's it."

"That's it? That's it?!" Neji's voice rose and he had to walk away before he did something that he would regret. His anger and frustration wasn't aimed towards his best friend. So taking it out on her was wrong and he knew it.

Tokuma called his name, but he ignored him and hurried his steps. Instead of going to his room, he walked down the stairs. Hinata was at the bottom and he walked right past her, leaving out of the front door. Neji didn't know where the urge came for, but he felt a deep desire to visit the one place that he hadn't stepped foot in since he was a child.

It was time for him to have a talk with his father.

* * *

It was like a dreadful void; and it had nothing to do with the lack of civilians bustling about right now. Otogakure was like a necropolis; a city of the dead. Infiltrating Oto had been easy for all six of them; Deidara and Genma were responsible for creating a distraction on the border. Deidara had enough explosives to handle the task. Raidou stayed back in the forest to communicate with Konoha and procure their way out of the country.

They were split into two groups: Kakashi, Sasori and Kisame made one group. While Asuma, Konan and Anko made the other.

Kakashi was more than a little impressed by the men's prowess. Especially Kisame, it was amazing for someone of his stature to move through the streets so fluidly without making any sounds. Well except for the occasional grunts of frustration. He knew that the man was anxious to get the show on the roll and he got his wish when a huge explosion went off near the front gates. Moments later the Air Raid siren went off.

"About time, kid." Kisame smirked. They had been waiting on Deidara to start the show. They stood in the shadows and watched the mayhem that ensued. It was like watching ants fleeing an anthill. All of the guards scattered around, panicking. From the front of the tower a man walked out.

"Kimimaro Kaguya." Sasori said quietly. "He's one of the Generals." He narrowed his eyes at the man's haggard appearance. "Something is wrong."

"Besides the fact that Deidara is making it rain at their front gates?" Kisame joked.

Kakashi watched the General closely as well. He could also tell that something was strange about the man. His eyes widened in realization. "He's afraid."

"Yes." Sasori quirked his lips. "Which is a good sign for us."

Scratching his head, Kisame squinted his eyes and tried to figure out what the two men were seeing. "How in the hell do you guys know that from just looking at him? Especially from this distance.

"What have I told you about always studying your enemy?" Sasori wasn't expecting an answer so he continued. "Long story short, Kimimaro doesn't panic. Figure the rest out for yourself."

They continued to watch Kimimaro bark out orders to the soldiers. His usual mask of cold indifference was gone and there was panic written all over his face.

Kisame glanced at the two men then rolled his eyes in irritation. "I don't have time for guessing games! Have they made it to the top yet?"

Kakashi lifted his glance; he knew that Asuma and his team should be at the top of the tower by now. All they needed was a signal.

"Itachi is moving." Sasori stared at the blinking red light on his smart watch. "He was on the tenth floor but now he's on the eight."

Another explosion went off; this one was bigger than the other one. Kimimaro and majority of the guards that were surrounding the tower ran off in the direction of the explosion.

"We need to hurry before they start firing back." Kakashi said. He had planned for Deidara to drop a few bombs then flee but it would appear that he was having too much fun.

"Don't worry Deidara can handle it."

Kisame chuckled. "Sasori's right. As long as he has his explosives that kid is a force to be reckoned with."

_"Cap' we're in."_

"And there goes our cue. Let's go." Kakashi said.

...

After Asuma sent the signal they entered the tower from the roof. Only a handful of guards were stationed there so taking them out had been a piece of cake for all three of them.

"Itachi is on the eight floor." Konan stared at her palm pilot. She was relieved to know that Itachi was still alive. "In order to access each floor we'll need an access card."

Anko pulled out three cards from her back pocket. "I nabbed them from those guards." She passed a card to Konan and Asuma. "Got one for each of us just in case we get split up."

"Good job, Anko." Asuma patted her on the back roughly causing her to punch him in the shoulder.

Watching the interaction, Konan smiled slightly. Then her smile faltered when they encountered five guards. Placing the device in her pocket, she reached for the throwing knives in her thigh holster.

"Hands above your head!" One of the guards yelled. All five of them pointed their guns at them.

"You're in my way." Konan said as she threw the knives, accurately aiming for the guard's head. Unlike ANBU, the Akatsuki delivered nothing but head shots. When the guards hit the floor, Konan walked right past them. "Let's go." She said without bothering to turn around.

Asuma frowned, "I thought I was the team leader." He murmured.

"Konan's bad ass!" Anko laughed as she followed the woman and caught up with her.

As they walked side by side, the ex-team leader walked a few paces back and sulked. He was starting to feel singled out. "Why'd I have to be put on a team with these women?"

"We heard that." The women told him simultaneously.

Asuma removed the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. He opted for keeping his mouth shut just like he had been advised to do. They went down a short stairwell and walked out onto the tenth floor. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and the cause for it was lying right in front of them.

"What in the hell?" Asuma looked at the trail of bodies that lined the hall.

"Itachi." Konan said sadly. "We need to get to him now."

Nodding their heads they hurried their steps and made their way to the stairwell that would lead to the ninth floor. According to the tracker Itachi was now on the seventh floor.

"Help me!" Someone yelled from behind a red door.

Sharing a glance Konan and Anko stood on either side of the door with their weapons drawn. Asuma counted down with his fingers before kicking in the door and moving out of the line of any possible attack. Not missing a beat, the two women peered into the room before stepping in.

"Who in the hell are you?"

They looked down at the man who was lying under a dead body. Then they took in the room.

"Is this a torture chamber?" Anko asked.

"Red Room of Pain." Konan winked at her before walking over to the man. "Kabuto, huh? Let me guess, Itachi is responsible for killing the snake?" She smiled derisively at the man.

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth as he saw all of the blood in the room. "Your guy did this? Fuck!" He walked further into the room and stared at the writing on the wall. "Screw? What the hell does that mean?"

Frowning, Konan walked over to the man and took in the name written on the wall. It was obviously written in blood. "What did you do to Itachi, you sick bastard?"

Laughing, Kabuto tried to move again but it was useless. Itachi had left him there to slowly bleed out. "You'll see."

Konan walked over to him, kicked Orochimaru's corpse out of the way and stepped on one of Kabuto's bullet wounds. Disinterestedly, she watched him grit his teeth.

Leaning over, Asuma whispered to Anko. "I think everyone in that damn organization is insane." He grimaced at the aftermath in the red room and the bodies that they saw in the hallway. Yeah, the Akatsuki was hardcore.

"Time to go meet that creep in hell." Konan shot Kabuto in the head. Turning around she faced her teammates and shrugged. "We can't waste time."

_All of them are fucking lunatics!_ Asuma shook his head and followed the women out of the room.

* * *

It was like watching a mother searching for her lost child in a store.

Saki and Sasuke stood back and watched as Madara walked around the penthouse in search of the person that he had come to Amegakure to meet. At first, he was calm; he simply checked all of the rooms. Then he called out for someone several times and was greeted with silence. Now he was clutching his phone to his ear, pacing the floor as he tried to get an answer.

Madara Uchiha was panicking.

"Where are they?" The man whispered under his breath. "None of them are answering my calls." He continued to pace the floor as the two teenagers stood back and watched quietly.

Sasuke was sporting a new bruise; this one was on his face. While they were getting ready to depart to the airport, he tried to make a run for it. However, Madara stopped him. Though it was Saki that gave him the bruise. Madara had ordered the girl to teach him a lesson. He could only assume that it was his uncle's way of creating a drift between them. Which was unnecessary because Sasuke didn't trust neither one of them to begin with. Saki had apologized more than once but he ignored her every time. She didn't hold back or hesitate when Madara ordered her to "punish" him.

If she was only playing along she was doing one hell of a job.

"Hidan." Madara sounded relieved. "Where are you?" He saw that the teens were watching him and he walked off into the back of the apartment. This penthouse was where Pein and Konan lived. They were supposed to be here, waiting on him to discuss their next move, but neither of them was there. He'd called every single member of Akatsuki and not one of them answered his call besides Hidan.

"I need you to come to Amegakure. Now!" Madara tried to keep his voice leveled but the perturbation was clear. "That can wait. I expect you here by the end of the day." He ended the call.

"No need to worry." He reassured himself. "Once Hidan gets here we can go to Oto and meet with Orochimaru." Still, he had no idea where the other members were. The logical assumption was that they each had their own assignments, but he should have been notified.

They were up to something and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"What's their status?" Tsunade asked. She bit her nails nervously as she waited on a response.

"They've successfully infiltrated Otogakure and Hebi Tower." Yamato said. "They are split into two teams. I just intercepted a distress call confirming that Orochimaru is dead. I believe the country is currently in mayhem."

Tsunade had mixed feelings about the information. As the Hokage, she was relieved to know that Orochimaru was dead and war was evaded. But she was also hurt that her old friend had to die under those circumstances. Orochimaru was promising during their younger years; he could have even been named the fourth Hokage. Yet, he attempted to assassinate the third Hokage and defected.

Over the years she'd heard rumors of the vile acts that he'd committed in different countries before he gained control of Otogakure. It was only a matter of time before he had to be assassinated.

Clearing her head, Tsunade focused her attention on what was important. "Give Kurenai the command. We need to take advantage of the country's current state now!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Her heels clicked on the tile as she walked off. She had been on her feet nonstop checking on Jiraiya's and Kakashi's teams. While the latter was in Oto, the former was on his way to Ame to retrieve Sasuke. She felt bad for having to render Naruto unconscious, but that was the only way to keep the boy from trying to tag along. Currently, he was at Iruka's under heavy sedatives. He was going to hate them once he woke up.

Sighing, she opened the door and crossed the hall into the next room. "Shikaku." She greeted the strategist. "Tell me something good."

Shikaku Nara chucked dryly. "As of now I haven't been able to actually prove my theory. However, I am positive that the Akatsuki have cut their ties with Madara."

"You just admitted to not finding any proof on the matter. So how can you be so sure?" Tsunade walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. Brazenly, she removed her heels and wiggled her toes. Her feet were killing her.

"Not only are the Akatsuki risking their lives, but they also agreed to team up with their enemy as well."

"Then why is Madara in Amegakure, at their main bade? Kakashi even said that their leader wasn't with them."

"Irrelevant." Shikaku waved his hand dismissively. "The woman, Konan is there. If their leader was truly against the idea she wouldn't be there." He also thought about the possibility that they were also going against their leader's orders as well. Either way he was sure that they were no longer in cahoots with Madara.

"So what are you suggesting? We should extend an alliance with them?" Tsunade was skeptical when Kakashi told her that the Akatsuki agreed to work with them. To think about actually making the alliance permanent was ridiculous.

"Not an actual alliance. More like a bargain."

"You want me to bargain with a criminal organization that has been at the top of the International Most Wanted list for years now?"

"You were willing to give Itachi a clean slate. Why not the other members?"

Her blonde brows dipped and she pursed her lips while she thought about the Nara's words. Shikaku had never lead her astray before. Nevertheless, this wasn't an easy decision to make.

"Make your decision after this test run is over." Shikaku smirked at her. "I'm sure that the pieces will fall into place on their own." Especially since Kakashi already told him that he was going to suggest a permanent alliance with the Akatsuki anyway.

Nodding her head, she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Okay if they can cooperate with Kakashi's team and refrain from any form of treachery I'll think about it."

"Sounds good enough."

"Now about what Hiashi told me this morning?" She straightened up in her seat to keep herself attentive. "I know that you and Ibiki were listening in."

Shikaku's lips were set in a grim line when he recalled Hiashi's tale earlier that day. "Unfortunately, he was telling the truth about his brother. As far as the other detail, we're not sure yet."

"Damn. How could he do something like that?" Tsunade couldn't believe her ears when Hiashi had told her about his deal with Madara. For eleven years the entire city was under the impression that Hizashi Hyuga's death was a tragic accident.

"In order to secure our own safety we eliminate any and all threats. It's politics."

"Not family!" Tsunade couldn't believe that he would compare them trying to protect the lives of their citizens to a power hungry clan head."

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he did when he was trying to find a way to explain himself in layman's term. "Would you rather risk one life or one hundred? I'm not agreeing with his actions. It's just that a civil war would have wiped out majority of that clan; innocent people would have died and the Hyuga would've eventually ended up like the Uchiha."

"Hiashi could've talked to his brother. They could've come to an agreement! Anything other than that!"

"Hiashi could've but he didn't." Shikaku shrugged. He'd put too much effort in a discussion that was irrelevant now. "There's not much that we can do. As far as the other detail, I think it was a smart move on his behalf."

"Sometimes I wonder why my grandfather ever passed that Clan Act. I have zero control in any of their affairs. And even though it was clever of him to deceive Madara like that, if his plan backfires it'll be the girl who suffers."

"Tsunade-sama!" Yamato suddenly burst through the door. "They have Itachi!"

* * *

"What is your name?"

The small child looked up at the man that was covered in blood from head to toe and trembled. "Mizuki." She whimpered.

Itachi looked around the cell at all of the children that were in shackles. They were cowering in the corner, afraid of him. Could he blame them? He'd come through like a madman and slaughtered every guard in. His body even felt heavy with the weight of the blood on him.

"Why are you all here?" He asked.

A girl with red hair walked to the bars of the cell. She was wearing rags and he could see bite marks and bruises all over her body. "Some of us are sex workers of the sixth floor. Or test subjects of the fifth floor, sometimes both. This is where we are kept until we are needed."

There were at least twenty children in the cell. The girl looked as if she was the oldest one out of the group.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked her. She seemed like the only one that was bold enough to talk to him.

She adjusted the cracked glasses on her face. "Karin."

"Hn. Are you familiar with the layout of this tower, Karin?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about the other floors."

While she went into detail about the functioning of each floor, he absorbed all of the information. Orochimaru was a disgusting man that deserved nothing less than the death he received. To keep the citizens under his control he took their children away, mainly the first born or anyone that interested him.

In order to secure alliances with different countries he would supply them with child slaves to do as they pleased with. While the parents believed that their children were in the tower they were more than likely in another country.

Kabuto conducted experiments on the children and used them as guinea pigs in his lab. Itachi had the urge to go back to the man and rip his limbs off.

"Are you going to free us?" Karin asked once she finished telling him about Hebi. They could hear the bombs going off outside and the gun shots that had been going off in the tower.

"No." Itachi reached down and picked up two rifles and placed his arms through the slings. Once he had two guns secured on his back he picked up a third one and held it in his hand. "It's not safe to have children running around the tower right now. I'll come back for all of you."

The children watched him leave the room with hopeful smiles on their faces.

Outside of the door, Itachi leaned against it and clutched his head. It was starting to throb again. Why did he make that promise? He was on a suicidal mission to kill as many guards as he could before they finally put him out of his misery. There was no way he could keep that promise.

But he couldn't just standby and do nothing.

_They're not your responsibility. Children die every day._

"I told them that I would come back for them." Itachi yanked at his hair painfully to silence the voice. "I can't let those children suffer." He mumbled to himself.

_Nobody came to your aid when you were suffering._

Itachi walked down the hall, holding on to the stoned walls as his feet sagged. As always he was alone. Nobody saved him from Danzo. Nobody came for him last night.

He was utterly alone.

_Forever alone._

"Damn!" Itachi fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head in agony. The pounding was much worse than before and he couldn't keep his eyes open due to the pain. He felt the rifle slip from his hands and his palms began to sweat.

"Itachi!"

Itachi thought that he was only imagining the feminine voice that was calling his name. Nobody was here with him, he was alone. Finally falling over, he hit the ground hard.

"Itachi!" Konan ran to him and sat down next to his limp form. She noted all of the blood on him and panicked. "Itachi!"

"Contact Kakashi. Tell him we have Itachi." Asuma told Anko before he pulled out a first aid kit from his pack.

Turning him over on his back, Konan saw rise and fall of his chest. "He's still breathing." She sounded relieved. "We're here now, Itachi."

...

Asuma carried Itachi on his back; Anko and Konan covered his rear as they ran up the stairwell that lead to the roof. After contacting Kakashi they were instructed to wait on the roof for further instruction.

"Where exactly is the Captain?" Anko asked.

"Waiting on reinforcements." Asuma yelled over his shoulder. He stopped at a door and swiped the assess card. Once the door was opened, he continued his sprint up the stairs.

The smell of the caked up blood on Itachi's clothes made him want to vomit. He was still trying to grasp the fact that this one man was capable of so much carnage.

When they left the tenth floor, they'd encountered so many corpses that he felt as if he was on a battlefield. How could the Hokage want a maniac like that to join their ranks?

Though in a way, it was similar to his first mission with Kakashi. During that time Kakashi was ruthless and unyielding on his assignments. There was no such thing as an innocent bystander in his eyes. Everyone was a target.

Still, look at him now. He was a completely different man. Maybe, just maybe Itachi still had a chance. He could even have a session with Ibiki just like Itachi did.

Once they were on the roof, Asuma lowered Itachi to the ground. Then he walked over and looked down below. A few civilians were outside of their homes watching the flames that the guards were trying to put out at the gates.

He glanced behind him to see Konan sitting next to Itachi, checking his pulse. Anko came over and stood next to him. "Kurenai will be here soon." She said. "Our job here is practically finished."

"Yep," He stretched his arms over his head and smiled. "This was a whole lot easier with help. Not only is the snake dead, but Otogakure will now be under the control of Fire Country."

-o0o-

"That's why you were so confident of that insane plan of yours." Kisame crossed his arms and whistled. "Leave it to Konoha to take advantage of a country in turmoil."

"Can you blame us?" Kakashi asked. "This was the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone."

"So you never cared about saving Itachi in the first place?"

Sasori listened to the two men while he kept his gaze on the Fire Country's troops that were currently storming the gates of Otogakure. He would admit that it was clever; enlisting their aid in taking out Orochimaru and creating enough havoc so that they could invade the country. It was ingenious.

"Saving Itachi was my personal goal in all of this." Which was true. Although, the initial plan was to use Itachi as a scapegoat. He and Jiraiya didn't like the idea. Neither did Tsunade. But the council thought it was a great way to keep the heat off of their backs.

Instead of looking like bullies, they would appear as saviors who were rescuing a country that was in desperate need.

"You son of a bitch." Kisame said but there was no malice in his tone. Itachi was safe; who cares if they were used to aid Konoha in invading a country.

"You needed the Kazekage to believe that Orochimaru's death wasn't tied to Konoha. So you sent Itachi - who was conveniently assigned on a mission here." Sasori raked his fingers through his hair. "Since Deidara did all of the work of keeping the soldiers occupied until your troops came, why'd you go through the trouble of splitting us into teams?"

"I wanted to see how well everyone worked together." Now was time for the tricky part. How was he going to convince them to join forces to take down Madara after they were practically used? Taking a deep breath, Kakashi took a chance and asked.

"Fuck you Boy Scout."

"Okay."

"Sasori!" Kisame couldn't believe his ears. "After that shit they pulled on us? You want to work with them again?"

"We will need allies who are cunning if we are to take down Madara." Sasori smiled and both men tensed at the eerie sight. "Of course we will have to discuss a few things first."

* * *

_"Hello," Itachi lifted his head and looked at the redheaded boy that was kneeling next to him. "Are we the same age?" He asked._

_On the other side of the bedroom, Kisame threw his head back and laughed at the question. "Even the kid thinks...you're a kid!"_

_Not paying any attention to his teammate, Sasori reached into his medical bag and pulled out bandages. "No, I am not 13 years old." He reached into the bag again and retrieved surgical suture._

_Itachi's dark eyes watched his every move suspiciously. "Are you a doctor?"_

_"Not necessarily."_

_"Then I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me."_

_Kisame watched the interaction closely. He knew that Sasori - albeit calm and collected - did have a mean streak. Also, they never had to interact with children so he didn't know how Sasori would handle Itachi's bluntness._

_"That's completely understandable." Sasori put the items back in his bag. "However, you are going to need some medical attention. Are you wary of me because I am a stranger or because I am male?"_

_"Damn Sasori you can't be so straightforward with kids like that." Kisame walked over and stood next to the other side of the bed. "What he's trying to say is..." He couldn't even find the right words._

_"I know what he is trying to say." Itachi tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot up his back bringing tears to his eyes._

_Sasori watched how Kisame fretted and panicked over the young boy. He'd never seen the large man act so...compassionate._

_Standing up, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "I'll call a female physician." He dialed a number and left out of the room._

_"How old is he?" Itachi asked when the door was closed._

_"Guess!" Kisame sat in the recliner that was next to the bed. "I'll give you one hint! He's 7 years younger than me."_

_"27"_

_"Hey! I'm not that old!"_

_"25"_

_"Close, he's 22."_

_Itachi stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. When he woke up that morning and couldn't move, he'd panicked. Then Kisame came in the room, with a menacing look about him - plain and simple he was afraid for his life. But then the man explained the situation to him and everything started to come back._

_What happened to him was something that he knew from reading. The act of rape was a common topic in the mythology books that he'd read, but it was always handled so lightly. And it mostly happened to women. Because of his naiveté he never once thought that something like that could happen to him. One story even went as far as going into detail of how a defiled maiden was normally sentenced to death._

_That was something that Itachi could never grasp. Why did the maiden have to suffer for the vicious acts of another? Did the same go for him? Was he unworthy to live now?_

_"Itachi."_

_Itachi turned his head to look at Kisame. It took him hours to realize that the man wasn't going to harm him, though even still in the back of his mind he was expecting to be proved wrong._

_"Don't worry about it. Once we get you patched up, I'll train you myself so you can be strong."_

_"Why? Why would you want to help me?" His trust in people was shattered. Madara, his own uncle was capable of such treachery so why would he trust a stranger?_

_Kisame flashed him a genuine smile. "Because we're partners now." He extended his hand. "I'll promise to always watch your back, if you watch mine."_

_For what felt like an eternity, Itachi stared at the offered hand before he took it. "Deal."_

* * *

"That's good, Itachi." Inoichi smiled at the man's back. "You see that there are also good memories to hold on to as well."

Itachi looked out of the window of the building and stared at the clouds. The nightmares he'd witnessed in Otogakure were like a distant memory. However, it had only been three days since he woke up in a room at the Hokage tower. He was surprised and relieved to see his teammates there as well, including Kakashi.

They had all came for him - a monster like him.

Konoha's true plot was revealed to him by the Akatsuki, but he had the same reaction as Sasori had. They were assassins; paid to do the dirty work so others didn't have to do it. In his eyes it was just another assignment. As for Otogakure, it was currently under the control of the Fire Country and the children that were in the cells were freed. All of them were returned to their families, except the girl Karin who was brought back to Konoha. Konan had taken it upon herself to take the girl under her wing. Kisame had joked the Konan was going to start going around recruiting women to join her own organisation.

Itachi wouldn't put it past her.

Then his world had been shattered all over again when he was informed of Sasuke's capture. He was even more infuriated when he learned that the rescue mission to Amegakure was unsuccessful. After destroying the room he was in and attacking several guards he had to be sedated. When he woke up again it was to the sight of watery cerulean eyes.

Apparently, Naruto had been assigned to spy on them two years ago. He had to hand it to Naruto; he'd really succeeded in pulling a fast one on them. The teenager was distraught and even went as far as to blame himself for Sasuke's predicament. But Itachi reassured him that despite his initial intentions, he was still a part of their family. Any fool could see that Naruto and Sasuke were head over heels for each other. He didn't blame Naruto for what happened to his brother.

Instead he blamed himself - and Jiraiya. Eventually, he stopped pointing fingers altogether and came to the conclusion that everything bad in his life was because of one person. One twisted old man.

Turning around from the window, he took a seat at the leather chair that sat across from the therapist. In order to take down his uncle he needed to be in his right mind. There couldn't be a repeat of Otogakure. So after a ton of persuasion from Sasori and Kakashi he agreed to have a session with Inoichi Yamanaka.

Itachi couldn't believe how easy it was to open up to the man. He was responsible for doing the regular mental examinations on ANBU operatives.

"Do you think you're ready for a session with Ibiki?" Inoichi asked. "Remember, he can only suppress the memories, but they'll still be a part of you, Itachi."

"I can't change who I am." Itachi folded his hands in his lap. "I understand that. I just want to move forward in life and not have nightmares about what I did in Otogakure."

"You don't want to forget about the Danzo incident?" He watched Itachi tense in his seat at the mention of that name. "I can tell that you still have a hard time dealing with that."

"I think I need some time to think that over. But I am positive about the memories of Otogakure."

Inoichi stood up, "Well if you're sure I'll go get Ibiki so we can begin. It'll take half an hour at most." He walked out the room.

Itachi blew out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Last night he'd woke up in the middle of the night. When he went to the bathroom he could see blood all over his hands. He stayed there washing his hands for so long before Kakashi came in and stopped him.

No, he couldn't continue to live like this. It was time for him to seek the help that he'd needed years ago. Allowing his mind to be damaged for so long almost cost him his life. Besides, he wanted - needed to see Neji and he would do so after he got himself taken care of.

It was time for them to discuss a possible future together.

-o0o-

As Inoichi stated the session didn't take long at all. He could honestly say that he was feeling lighter on his feet. The memories were still a part of him, but for now he could go day to day without dwelling on them. Hopefully, he could actually have a decent night of sleep for once.

Itachi was on his way to his assigned bedroom when he spotted Kakashi standing by his door. The man's attempt at acting natural was pathetic.

"Oh hey there Itachi." Kakashi waved. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You're standing right in front of the door to my room." He deadpanned.

Turning his head to look at the door, Kakashi widened his eyes in feigned realization. "This is your room, isn't it?"

Itachi remained silent; mentally intimidating him into getting to the point of why he was outside of his room waiting on him. He had been up all night, for obvious reasons, and he woke up at dawn to exercise with Kisame. Who was still pissed off that he had to stay at ANBU headquarters. The other members didn't seem to mind it that much; the deal they made with the Hokage was pretty solid.

"I was just stopping by to inform you that you had a visitor." Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

"Who would that be exactly?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and placed it in Itachi's hand. "Why don't you give that to him yourself?" He winked and inclined his head in the direction of the room.

Itachi's heart fluttered when he looked at the Polaroid of him and Neji. Then his head snapped to the door of the room. Kakashi couldn't really mean that Neji was actually here. Could he?

He opened his mouth, nothing came out, and so he closed it. Trying again, he only managed to get one word out. "Fuck." Okay, that wasn't what he really wanted to say. In fact, there was so much that he wanted to say that he couldn't possibly find the right words.

"Well, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama." Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I'll make sure you two won't be bothered." He said before leaving Itachi standing there, mouth agape like a complete idiot.

Itachi needed to get himself together. He wasn't the one to lose his cool in tedious situations like this. This was what he wanted. He had wanted to see Neji so that they could talk and...Other things.

He stood straight, his expression that of a mask, hiding the torrent of emotion that burned through him -still bluffing. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated for a split second before he turned the knob and opened the door.

It didn't take long for his mask to crumble when he locked eyes with those pale orbs that he loved. Itachi's voice was thick with emotion. "Neji." He whispered.

Somehow his body moved on its own accord and he crossed the distance to get to the man that was standing in the middle of the room. Without warning or care of formal decorum, Itachi embraced Neji. Savoring the man's warmth and smell of his hair as he nuzzled him.

"Itachi?" Neji wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. But he returned the hug just as eagerly. He didn't know how much he had truly missed Itachi until now.

There was still so much that they needed to discuss, yet right now, nothing else mattered more than just being in the arms of the man that he was madly in love with.


	17. Uchiha Neji

"I understand that you are upset," Tokuma stood with his arms folded. "But you will apologize for your mistreatment of Tenten, and your cousins." He stared at the man who had been purposely ignoring him all day. He had heard from Hoheto about Neji's new position of Branch delegator; a position that was supposed to had been granted to him.

"Tokuma," Neji said without looking up from the book that he was reading. "Get out." He was in the middle of reading over what was expected of him as a formal delegator. Actually, he had been searching for loopholes in arranged marriages. Once Tokuma walked in the library demanding he apologize for his recent behavior, he had to pretend as if he wasn't secretly trying to defy the clan head.

"I'm not leaving until you put the book down and acknowledge me, Neji. Aren't we friends? We should be able to talk to each other."

Slamming the book close, Neji finally looked up at the man. "There isn't really anything to talk about. My uncle put his foot down, end of story."

"You know that was supposed to be my job." Tokuma walked over to the table, placed his palms on the surface and leaned in. "I had been promised that position since I was 16. Do you know how important that is for someone like me? The Branch delegator is the voice of the branch; I wanted that role more than anything."

Sighing, Neji raked his fingers through his hair. "Look, Tokuma I didn't know that the position was promised to you. Trust me, if it were up to me, you could have it. But I am only following my uncle's orders just like everyone else does in this clan. If you want to be pissed off at someone, take it out on him not me!"

"Actually," Tokuma pulled out a chair and took a seat. "I don't think I'm mad at anyone. Maybe a little disappointed, but not upset. I am a tool; if Hiashi-sama decides to keep me as one of his guards, so be it."

"You're not a tool, Tokuma." Neji looked him dead in the eye to show how sincere he was being. "None of the branch members are tools. We are the foundation of this clan, you know that. And yeah I know that I was luckier than most being raised in the Main House, but I'll try my best to make sure that the needs of the Branch are taken care of."

"Then why are you searching for a loophole out of your engagement?" Tokuma had read the spines of the books that the man was trying to hide. It was his job to pay attention to detail.

"Okay, I lied." Neji admitted, and then smirked. _"You_ will make sure that the Branch is well taken care of. I'm going to get you your job back."

Glancing around the library, Tokuma made sure that there wasn't any guards nearby. He would have sensed them long ago if there were. Then he lowered his voice, "Neji, please don't do this. The punishment could be severe; you could be branded, labeled as an outcast."

"Isn't there an invisible brand on all of us anyway?"

"I think Hiashi-sama made a mistake by giving you a taste of freedom, now it is as if you don't want to let it go. Which is understandable." Tokuma smiled wistfully. "This morning, I escorted Tenten to see the Koi ponds around the compound. She mentioned that she would be leaving in a few days to return to her campus. I wanted to promise to visit her but; well you know why that can't be."

Tokuma couldn't make such a promise because he wouldn't be allowed to make the trip. Neji started to feel like crap, especially since Tenten prolonged her stay in Konoha so she could make sure that he was doing fine. Biggest Jackass of the Year goes to - none other than himself. Neji hadn't necessarily lashed out at anyone; he'd just been very dry and curt.

"Where is Tenten now?" Neji asked.

"Tenten and Hinata-sama are at the mall looking for something "cute" to wear this evening." Tokuma's smile vanished and his fist clenched. "I will be driving them to a double date tonight. To think that I'll have to stand by and watch some scoundrel with his hands all over Tenten."

Neji laughed and Tokuma shot him glare. "No, you have the wrong idea, Tokuma." He covered his mouth and continued to laugh at the expression on the man's face. "It's a ploy to set you and Tenten up. If Hiashi thinks that you are escorting the Hyuga heiress and a friend out on the town, he's not going to think much of it. That way Hinata can meet up with Kiba while you and TenTen can hang out."

Tokuma thought the man's words over before he nodded his head in understanding. "Women are truly clever."

"Indeed. I must say that I enjoy this cunning side of Hinata. It's one of those useful traits that she picked up from Kiba."

"Someone is coming." Quickly, Tokuma stood up and walked over to the bookcase. He picked up a random book and flipped through the pages. While Neji opened his own book again and started to "read".

Moments later, Hoheto walked in the library. "Neji, Hiashi-sama requests your presence in the Wisteria gardens."

_A change of scenery, how nice._ Neji thought sarcastically. "Tokuma, thank you for your assistance." He made eye contact with the man conveying a message for him to get rid of the books on clan marriages.

Catching the hint, Tokuma returned his book to the shelf. "No problem, I will return the books to their proper place."

The world needed more competent people like Tokuma.

...

The Wisteria Gardens were where Hinata's mother would spend majority of her time before she passed away. Hiashi continued to visit the gardens weekly; Neji had always thought that it was proof of his uncle's humanity. Sometimes he would have tea there or read; but no matter what he would sit in the garden at least once every week.

When they arrived at the low iron gate that lead to the garden, Hoheto left him to continue down the cobbled path on his own. Up ahead he could hear someone...laughing. Wait, Neji stopped in his tracks and listened to the sound of his uncle actually laughing and joking with someone. Maybe he was having a one sided conversation with his deceased wife.

Neji mentally chastised himself for the morbid thought. Shaking his head, he continued down the path and came to the clearing. Sitting at the Bistro table was his uncle and a person that he had never seen before.

"Neji," Hiashi greeted him. "I would like for you to meet Hatake Kakashi." He motioned to the man that was sitting across from him. When he turned his head to look at Neji, he winked at him before standing up.

"Hyuga-san."

"Hatake-san." He shook the man's hand, careful not to stare too hard at the scar that was on his eye or the strange mask that was covering his nose and mouth.

"Captain Hatake is here on direct orders from the Hokage. Evidently, there is a matter that she needs your assistance with." His words were laced with skepticism.

"What would that be exactly?" Neji noticed the way that his uncle was watching him suspiciously.

"I'm only the messenger." Kakashi smiled - well Neji thought that he was smiling. It was hard to tell with that blasted cloth covering his mouth.

"I would like to accompany my nephew to see the Hokage."

"No can do."

Hiashi didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. "Well, I will send one of my guards." He knew that if the Hokage wanted to summon any civilian for questioning she could do so. The Clan Act only protected him from being reprimanded for any crimes that he'd committed _within_ his own clan. Yes, Neji was a part of his clan, but if the Hokage wanted to meet with him - Hiashi couldn't do anything about that. If Tsunade went as far as trying to enlist Neji in ANBU or anything like that, only then could he interfere.

"You know I can't allow that, Hiashi-sama." Kakashi said. "Hokage-sama's orders were clear. She only wants to speak with your nephew, Neji."

Neji was standing there looking more confused than anything. He'd never even met the Hokage; he'd never met any of the Hokages. They always seemed untouchable in his eyes.

"Very well," Hiashi reluctantly relented. "Neji remember your etiquette when you are in the presence of Hokage-sama. Every action is a reflection of the Hyuga clan."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed his head, but before he did he caught the way that Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Kakashi was beyond ready to get out the compound, it was far too uppity for him. "Well that's settled. We shouldn't keep Tsunade-sama waiting." He all but ran out of the colorful garden.

-o0o-

"So Hyuga-san," Kakashi said as he drove them out of the Hyuga Compound. "Tell me a little bit about yourself." He'd attempted to learn about Neji from Itachi but the man had been in a sour mood since they arrived in Konoha. Though who could blame him? Itachi had suffered hell during his two days in Otogakure, and then when he finally made it back he learned that his brother was taken.

A few men were still pissed off because Itachi roughed them up a bit when they tried to hold him back. Kakashi had to hand it to the Akatsuki members; they really knew how to handle Itachi. Still he was surprised that only Kisame knew about Sasuke's existence.

"What would you like to know, Hatake-san?" Neji would be as polite as he needed to be. It wasn't as if minimal conversation was going to kill him.

"Well, let's start with the easy stuff. How old are you?" Kakashi asked.

"19."

"That's kinda young." He saw the sidelong glance Neji gave him and he chuckled. "Relax. I'm not hitting on you. I'm actually engaged."

"That's good to know. Congratulations by the way." He continued to look straight ahead at the road. "A classmate - friend of mine was married recently."

"One of my friend's students was recently married."

With a contemplative look, Neji glanced at the man before he decided to ask his question. "Would you be referring to Might Guy?"

"So you're the other student that Guy always brags about." Kakashi chuckled. "He mentioned you maybe once or twice."

"Small world."

The drive was silent for a while after that. Neji was trying to figure out what the Hokage could possibly want with him. Per usual his mind supplied him with a million possibilities; none of them made any logical sense. If the radio was turned on then that could give him something to keep his mind on. It was too silent in the car, conversation wouldn't be so bad, but his ability to successfully start a conversation - especially with a stranger - was piss poor.

"I have a confession to make, Hyuga-san."

"Confess? About what exactly?" Neji asked while he made sure that his door was unlocked just in case he needed to escape. It was about a fifteen minute walk back to the Hyuga compound; six minutes if he ran the entire way.

"We're not going to see the Hokage." Kakashi admitted.

Placing his hand on the door handle, Neji prepared himself for the man to reveal that he was actually an axe murderer or something along those lines.

"I'm taking you to see Itachi."

Neji's hand dropped from the door handle and he stared blankly at his lap. "Itachi?" He mumbled to himself. "How do you know Itachi?" He asked the man warily.

"We're friends. He's at ANBU Headquarters. A lot has happened and I'm going to let him explain it to you. I just wanted to give you a heads up before we got there." Kakashi watched the man out of the corner of his eye. Neji's skin looked paler than it did when he first saw him. He hoped that the boy wasn't going to faint.

"I...We..." Neji opted to just keeping his mouth closed because it was obvious that he couldn't manage anything coherent at the moment. Absentmindedly, he touched his neck. The bruises were fully healed, but that was the only thing that was healed. He was still bruised emotionally.

"Are you alright, Neji?" It was more than likely a stupid question; he was aware of that. Iruka was the one that knew how to comfort people and knew all of the right things to say in situations like this. Kakashi smiled, he couldn't wait to see his fiancé so they could -

_Stay focused!_ Now was not the time to fantasize about his amazing soon to be husband. He needed to meddle in Itachi's love life first.

"My uncle told me that Itachi was a murderer." Neji's voice sounded hollow. "That he's an assassin who kills for a living. Why would he be at headquarters?"

Frowning, Kakashi tried to think about how Hiashi Hyuga could have come across information like that on Itachi. Especially since it took them years to find any evidence of his involvement in the Akatsuki. It was just as Tsunade said - Hiashi Hyuga was someone that they needed to watch.

They pulled up to the gate of the compound and Kakashi used his identification card to open the first gate. A few miles up ahead was a second gate that was patrolled by liveried guards. With a flash of his ID, the gate was opened and he continued his drive to headquarters. The Hokage Tower was smack in the middle while smaller buildings surrounded it.

"Look, Neji before you pass any judgment on Itachi. Hear him out." Kakashi parked at his designated parking spot and climbed out. He could see that Neji hesitated before he got out of the car as well.

Neji stared at the building; it wasn't as big as he had imagined it to be. It was kinda plain looking in his opinion, nothing like the stories he'd heard in his younger years. He followed Kakashi up the short steps and they entered the building. Even the inside was bland, there was only a single receptionist seated at a desk.

"This way." Kakashi veered off to the right and walked over to the elevators.

"Why are there elevators?" Neji glanced around the building. "There's only one floor."

Instead of answering, Kakashi stepped on the elevator and waited for him to get on as well. "Neji it took a lot of convincing for the Hokage to allow you to come here. So don't go blabbering off at the mouth to your friends." He pulled out his identification card and swiped it. Convincing the Hokage wasn't that difficult at all really. When she learned that it was Hiashi's nephew she was all too eager to sign the visitor's pass. Apparently the clan head had really ticked Tsunade off recently.

Scoffing, Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "This place is hardly anything to brag about."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. That was everyone's initial reaction when they first saw the building. Once the elevator started its descent he saw the confused look on Neji's face. A few minutes later the elevator stopped and opened. Kakashi stood back and allowed Neji to go first.

Taking one step out of the elevator, Neji eyebrows rose in shock. "It's completely underground?" He said to himself as he looked out at the real ANBU headquarters. There were people bustling around; some were dressed in civilian clothes while others donned full ANBU gear.

"You can tour the place later if you want." He escorted Neji down a flight of stairs in the direction of the living quarters. If he wanted his plan to work he needed to get there before Itachi's appointment with Inoichi and Ibiki was over. Glancing at his watch he realized that he had about ten minutes.

Neji tried to admire the large underground base and keep from tripping over his feet as he followed the man down another flight of stairs. He had been so enthralled in the building that he had almost forgot about his true purpose of being there - almost. Trepidation settled in the pit of his stomach again and he had to shake his hands to get the blood flowing. Neji exhaled shakily; aware that he was breathing fast, close to hyperventilating.

"Neji." Kakashi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." He demanded softly.

Doing as he was told, Neji looked at the man. He continued to stare at Kakashi and he could feel his breathing calming. It was as if the man telepathically gave him strength.

When Kakashi saw that he was relaxed he crinkled his eyes. "Jedi mind trick that I picked up from Iruka." He scratched the back of his head.

"Jedi mind trick?" Neji just stared at him for a few more moments before he chuckled. It wasn't a real laugh but it helped ease some of the tension in his stomach. "Well thank you Obi-Wan." He joked.

"I knew that I was going to like you!" Kakashi said as they continued to walk down the hallway to Itachi's assigned room. When they turned the corner they ran into a group of people.

Neji was about to ask Kakashi if the Iruka that he was referring to was the doctor that treated him, but he saw a group of people. One in particular was looking at him as though they were familiars but he had never seen the blond man before.

"Captain Hatake." A petite redheaded man greeted. His brown eyes landed on Neji and lingered. "And who do we have here?"

A woman with violet hair and a labret piercing leaned over and smiled at him. "Who's your friend Kakashi? He's gorgeous."

"He?" A large man standing behind the woman scrunched his face in confusion." That's a guy? Dammit and I actually thought she...he was hot!" He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Neji didn't know if he should have felt offended or angered by the man's words but he was too busy thinking about Itachi to really care. There was also the fact that the blond was openly gaping at him. He stared back; gave the man a taste of his own medicine. Their gazes locked before the man finally looked away.

"This is Hyuga Neji." Kakashi said. If anyone was paying attention closely they would've saw the sneaky glance that he gave them. "He's a _friend_ of Itachi's." He said casually. He relished in the looks on everyone's faces. Itachi was going to murder him but he couldn't help himself.

They all knew that _friend_ was code for lover.

"Screw?" Konan whispered to herself quietly. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the name that Itachi wrote on the wall in Otogakure. _Damn Itachi has great taste._ Konan thought to herself. She was about to steal Neji away so she could gush over him but Kakashi interrupted her plotting.

"Well, we have to go now." Kakashi grabbed Neji by the shoulders and steered him away from the Akatsuki members. "See you all at the meeting later." He threw over his shoulder.

When they walked off three out of the four Akatsuki members watched them leave. Kisame was having mid-life crises, while Sasori was trying to figure out if he were truly asexual; maybe he just hadn't met the right person. Konan was thinking about who topped, but then shoved the thought aside, the answer was obvious. Deidara was inwardly seething; he didn't see what all of the hype was about.

...

"Well this is it." Kakashi stopped in front of a white door. "I'll leave the rest up to you two." He opened it and motioned for Neji to enter.

Neji stared into the dark room as if it were a gateway to Tartarus. As if the darkness would swallow him whole and keep him there forever. But he'd come this far, a few more steps couldn't hurt. Right?

* * *

_Itachi stood straight, his expression that of a mask, hiding the torrent of emotion that burned through him - still bluffing. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated for a split second before he turned the knob and opened the door._

_It didn't take long for his mask to crumble when he locked eyes with those pale orbs that he loved. Itachi's voice was thick with emotion. "Neji." He whispered. Somehow his body moved on its own accord and he crossed the distance to get to the man that was standing in the middle of the room. Without warning or care of formal decorum, Itachi embraced Neji. Savoring the man's warmth and smell of his hair as he nuzzled him._

_"Itachi?" Neji wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. But he returned the hug just as eagerly. He didn't know how much he had truly missed Itachi until now._

_There was still so much that they needed to discuss, yet right now, nothing else mattered more than just being in the arms of the man that he was madly in love with._

Sighing contentedly, Neji closed his eyes and allowed himself to live in the moment. If only for a brief moment. Itachi was really there; not the fading apparition that he'd conjured during restless nights. Itachi was here now in the flesh.

"Neji." Itachi breathed in his scent. Just a few days ago he'd been willing to throw in the towel and give up. It was an absurd notion. Neji's hold on him slackened, and he tightened his own hold in fear of letting go. "No," Itachi whispered in his ear. "Don't let go, not yet."

And Neji didn't. How could he even think about letting go after hearing the earnest request? He had never heard Itachi sound so...desperate. Neji allowed the embrace to last another minute or so before he pulled back. His eyes fluttered opened and locked with the onyx orbs that had been haunting his dreams.

"Neji, I..." Itachi couldn't finish his sentence because he was too occupied with the pain in his groin.

"You strangled me." Neji looked down at the man's bent over form. "So I returned the favor by punching you in the nuts. Fair don't you think?"

Cupping his heirlooms, Itachi glared at the smirk on the man's face. He wanted to be mad, but he knew that a hit to the balls was only half of what he deserved for what he did to Neji. Still, he really didn't hold back with that punch. With a shaky breath, he straightened up and grimaced when he released himself.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Itachi said sincerely.

Nodding his head, Neji crossed his arms. "I got your phone call. You've already apologized but that isn't enough. How about you start by telling me why you choked the shit out of me and left me on my sofa."

"I didn't necessarily choke you -"

"You didn't choke me?" Neji motioned to his neck, his eyes pierced Itachi. "There was actual proof of your handy work. I had bruises on my neck asshole!" Itachi opened his mouth to speak but he cut him off again. "Do you have any idea what I've had to go through because of that? If you think that a simple apology is going to make everything alright between us you're sadly mistaken!"

Of course Itachi was aware that an apology wasn't going to fix things. He just didn't know where to begin, there was so much that needed to be said. He couldn't find the right words and it infuriated him. Over the years, he carried out difficult assignments without even breaking a sweat. Opening up to the man that he wanted to be with should be just as easy. At least that was what he thought.

Neji could tell that he was having trouble; it was written all over his face. Which was rare because he'd never been able to read Itachi so easily until now. Glancing around the small room, he saw a full size bed pushed against the wall. He walked over to it and sat down.

Itachi was pulled from his musings; he noticed that Neji was motioning for him to sit next to him on the bed. At that moment, his mind supplied him with images of Neji writhing under him, eyes shut tight, mouth partially open with euphonious mewls spilling out. He dispelled the memory and walked over to the bed. After sitting down, he put distance between them; only to keep himself from pouncing on the man.

"Why did you do it?" Neji watched his face closely. "And if you say that, 'It's complicated'." He did a poor impression of Itachi's dull drawl. "I swear I'm going to flay you."

"Before I can tell you why, there are other things that I need to tell you, Neji." Itachi pursed his lips and rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. "It's just that I don't know where to begin." He looked over at Neji for some sort of guidance.

Neji was debating on bringing up the fact that he was already aware of the Akatsuki. At least to a certain extent. If he wanted Itachi to be completely honest with him he needed to return the favor. So he decided to cut the bullshit. "Itachi, I know about the Akatsuki." He saw the man's eyes widen then narrow suspiciously. "A lot happened after...you left. Long story short, my uncle found out about us and did some digging on you."

"What did he tell you?" Itachi watched Neji fiddle with the hem of his shirt nervously. It reminded him of that night that they'd first met in the club. He would've never thought in a million years that things would turn out like this. "You can tell me, Neji." He assured him.

Scowling, Neji thought about that night in his uncle's office. "He didn't tell me anything; he showed me a file on you. There were reports and photos of people that you've..."

"Murdered."

"Yes."

Itachi wasn't upset because Neji found out about the Akatsuki, but he never wanted him to actually see what he was capable of. Seeing and hearing were two totally different things. He could tell Neji that he slaughtered tons of people, but to have Neji actually see evidence of the carnage was different. It was a game changer.

"What do you think about all of that, Neji?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think, Itachi." Neji turned his body so that he was facing him. "I saw you kneeling over a corpse in a dark alley with blood all over your face. The next day we fucked." He chuckled - it was a dry and humorless sound. "My desire for you transcended that of my own self-preservation. I knew that you were dangerous yet I still allowed myself to..." Afraid that he might reveal too much prematurely, he didn't finish the sentence.

Scooting over, Itachi picked up Neji's hand and traced circles in his palm. "Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth." He promised. Though he felt sort of uneasy about being so willing to open up to Neji when he'd never felt the need to do so with his own brother. Then again, that was one of the reasons why he made the arrangement with Madara.

"How long have you been a member of the Akatsuki?"

"After my parents were murdered." He continued to stare at the lines in Neji's palm. "I was 13."

"But you didn't kill anybody then, right? Surely there was," Neji struggled for the proper word. He didn't want to come off as judgmental about Itachi's lifestyle. "A trial period maybe?" Fuck, he ended up sounding like an imbecile anyway.

"My first assignment was a week after I joined. I've been a member of the Akatsuki for 10 years." Itachi decided to steer the conversation. He wasn't ready to go into detail about the first mission and he more than likely never would. "I didn't want to be separated from Sasuke. So in order to stay out of foster care, I went to my uncle for help." He assumed that Neji could feel in the blanks from there and he was right.

"Fucking uncles." Neji commented under his breath. Well, in his case, he was actually grateful that Hiashi wasn't that cruel. His uncle did things that made Neji despise him, but he did take him in after his father died. Despite a few screw ups he could honestly say that his uncle wasn't that bad.

"You didn't really have a choice in the matter, Itachi." He could understand that Itachi did it in order to look out for his younger brother. That was a noble thing to do. Take out the blood and death and you have yourself a good ol' Disney film. But instead of Itachi having ice powers - he murdered people.

_Yeah, not so bad._

Itachi lifted his gaze, and looked at Neji. "There is always a choice and I chose this life. Do not be mistaken Neji. I am a killer; I have killed countless people without batting an eye."

"Do you enjoy it?" Neji stared at him; his eyes boring into Itachi's with a blank expression on his face. "Do you enjoy killing people, Itachi?" He bluntly asked. There was no point in beating around the bush anymore.

Frowning, he thought about the question. "I would prefer not to." He was surprised that Neji was handling everything so calmly. "You're handling this far better than I expected. I've always wanted to know why you were still attracted to me even after you knew that I murdered someone. That night, I brought a gun to your condo; I was going to kill you and yet..." Itachi shook his head in confusion.

"Yet, you didn't" Neji moved closer and placed his other hand on Itachi's knee. "Why didn't you kill me that night, Itachi?" He wanted Itachi to come to the same realization that he had days ago.

There was a gleam in Neji's eyes; it made Itachi aware that the air in the room was near stifling. "I think you know the answer to that." He didn't like how uncomfortable he felt under the heat of the man's gaze.

"I wouldn't have asked if I already knew the answer." He continued to goad Itachi, trying to get the evasive man to be more straightforward with his responses. "You told me that you would answer my questions truthfully. When you choked me," Neji leaned closer until their lips were mere inches apart. "You could've ended it all then and there." He watched Itachi's eyelids drop to half-mast.

Why lie? Neji had been his obsession since he'd first laid eyes on him. Itachi could have had any other man that night, but every single person he'd encountered paled in comparison to Neji. Countless nights were spent on deep cogitation surrounding Neji. From the way he called his name either on an annoyed drawl or a salacious moan; both managed to make his heart flutter. His infatuation with Neji was borderline lunacy. Itachi came to the conclusion that he would do _anything_ for Neji, he'd need only ask.

_And that is what love truly is._

Itachi breathed against Neji's parted lips, "You once said that you couldn't picture a world without me. Is that still difficult for you to imagine?"

Neji felt dizzy. "Yes." He breathed; his heart ached at the mere thought of a world without Itachi. "Yes, Itachi." His voice cracked under the weight of so many emotions, but he didn't care. He pictured himself on a roller coaster, at the very top. The tracks had stopped ticking, everything quiet for a moment...

"I know what that means now." Itachi's voice was thick and guttural. "I'm in love with you too, Neji."

...and then in a blink of an eye, Neji was hurtling towards the ground - at 100 miles per hour.

Itachi smiled against his mouth, and then captured his lips in a searing kiss. If Neji had any doubts, Itachi wiped them all away with that one kiss. At first, Neji wasn't moving his mouth; he was still in shock, playing Itachi's words over and over in his mind. It wasn't until he heard a throaty moan erupt from his own mouth that he returned the kiss just as eagerly. Possessively, Neji laced his arms around Itachi's neck; he reached for the binding in his hair and removed it, freeing the dark tresses. Itachi's hands were under his shirt, lightly scraping his nails up and down his spine.

Pulling back, Itachi gazed at Neji's swollen lips and tousled hair; and it was his undoing. "Neji, I need you. _Now_." With a hungry murmur, he pushed him down onto the bed. After nudging his shoes off, he removed Neji's as well and straddled him. His hand wiggled between them, his knuckles sliding down Neji's t-shirt, enjoying the flat muscles of his stomach.

"Wait," Neji's breath sawed out of him. "We can't do this, Itachi." Though the erection forming in his pants strongly disagreed.

Slightly puzzled, Itachi removed his hands from the man's belt buckle. "Do...you not return my feelings?"

Vehemently, Neji shook his head. "No that's not it, Itachi. I feel the same way, you know that." It's just that there was more that they needed to discuss. Like the fact that he was practically engaged to a woman he'd never even met.

Itachi sat up and yanked his shirt off and haphazardly tossed on the floor. That was all he needed to hear; Neji shared his feelings so nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him from having him. "Neji," He mumbled seductively, moving his hands back to man's belt buckle. "There's something that I've always wanted to see you do."

Raking his eyes over Itachi's bare chest, all rational thinking went straight out the window. "What's that?" Hiashi and his betrothed could kick rocks for all he cared.

"Undress yourself." Itachi smirked at the bewildered expression on the man's face. "That's only part of it."

"I'm not going to spank myself, Itachi!" Neji warned as he removed his shirt. "Or anything else degrading!" Unlike Itachi, he simple dropped his shirt instead of throwing it halfway across the room.

Chuckling, Itachi sat further back in order to give him enough room to remove his pants. "You're so fucking sexy, Neji." He watched him get off the bed and take off his pants. "Boxers too." He ordered gently.

Complying, Neji removed his boxers as well. "Who knew you'd get so turned on by me taking my clothes off?" Once his boxers were off, he glanced at the door. "Is the door locked? Can't believe we're actually doing this -" His breath hitched when he felt Itachi's warm body pressed against him from behind. He hadn't heard the bed shift or anything.

"Touch yourself." Itachi whispered in his ear. Swiping his tongue against the shell of his ear, he relished in the way Neji shivered. "Close your eyes and touch yourself." He kissed him on the temple and reached for his right hand. "Think only of _me_." He guided Neji's hand to his erection and left it there.

Involuntarily, Neji's eyes fluttered close when he felt Itachi kiss him lightly on the shoulder. The culmination of weeks of desire distilled down to that moment. He'd touched himself before on lonely nights and even during sex, but never quite like this. Never with Itachi's full attention solely on him. It was as if he was putting on a show for him. Getting himself off as he thought about the very person that was in the same room as him. For some reason the very thought only made him harder.

A low hiss escaped his parted lips when he fisted himself, languidly at first, taking his time to revel in the moment. He did as he was instructed; he thought about Itachi and only Itachi. Thoughts of Itachi touching him, running his strong hands all over his heated skin. Sloppy kisses on his stomach and the small nips to his inner thighs that always drove him insane.

Over the man's shoulder Itachi watched him slowly pump his cock. He licked his bottom lip when he saw the gossamer of precum that had formed at the tip. Neji would start his strokes at the base, and tightened his grip right under the head before descending back down. His arousal was spilling out in a light rivulet. "Don't waste it, Neji." Itachi husked against his ear. "Use _it_."

With a slight nod of his head, Neji ran his palm over his slit, coating his dick with the viscous substance and used it to pump himself faster and harder. " _Itachi..._ " He whimpered as his hips jerked. God, he wanted nothing more than to be completely filled by Itachi. With his face shoved into the pillows as he was fucked hard from behind. Muffled moans filling the room and the loud smack of their sweaty flesh.

Faintly, he noticed the loss of heat from behind him as Itachi changed positions. But he was too caught up in the immense pleasure to open his eyes and look. Shamelessly, he continued to jerk off all the while thinking about the things he wanted Itachi to do to him.

"So beautiful." Neji heard him say, it sounded like it was coming from in front of him. Was Itachi kneeling? The thought of Itachi kneeling in front of him, gazing at him with those dark eyes made something inside of him snap. He moaned Itachi's name over and over like a broken hymn.

"Neji," Itachi whispered. "Come for _me._ "

Neji happily obliged. Opening his eyes, he groaned at the sight of Itachi on his knees, mouth sealed over his cock. "Fuck!" His body convulsed, his inner muscles clenched when Itachi took him deeper; onyx eyes never leaving his as he swallowed every last drop. He felt the last bit of his vigor seep out with the hollowing of Itachi's cheeks.

Feeling satisfied, Itachi fluidly stood up, removing his sweat pants in one swift movement. He leaned over and kissed Neji, deeply, allowing the man to taste himself on his tongue. Reminding him, in his own warped way that they were bonded.

"I want you Itachi." Neji gasped. He could see nothing outside of Itachi; he had tunnel vision. It had always been like that, since the moment they met. All he could see, smell and _taste_ was Itachi.

And who was he to deny his lover of what he desired? "Go to the bed," Itachi kissed him chastely. "In the position that you thought about while you touched yourself." He noticed the apprehension in Neji's eyes and he reassured him with a playful slap on the ass.

Scowling, Neji walked over to the bed and climbed on it. With another glance to the man that was waiting expectantly, he bent over and rested his head on the mattress. He wanted to face the headboard, but from this angle he could give Itachi a nice view of - well everything. His uncle told him to remember his etiquette in front of the Hokage, but this wasn't the Hokage tower so fuck it.

"Even though I love to watch your face as I enter you," Itachi walked over to the bed and looked down at the delectable vision before him. "This is just as good." It was the perfect opportunity for him to fully claim Neji. Placing his hands on the man's narrow hips, a slow sinister smile appeared on his face. "Unfortunately, there is no lube and as tight as you are." He rubbed his thumb over Neji's entrance and groaned at the accuracy of his statement. "We're going to need _something._ "

"Just use whatever you have!" Oh how he wished that he would've just kept his mouth closed instead of sealing his own demise.

"Hmm." Itachi didn't give Neji a chance to form another coherent thought before he spread him and swiped his tongue over his entrance. He used the man's own shock against him. Taking advantage of Neji's outrage, he licked again; this time licking and sucking at the tight entrance with a lewd slurp.

"What kind of depraved man are you to debase yourself..." Neji moaned when Itachi added his thumb, stretching him as he continued to lick. All of the negative comments were snatched from his mouth. It wasn't long before he was pushing his ass further into Itachi's greedy mouth. He shuddered when Itachi chuckled, sending vibrations all through his body.

_There's no coming back from this._ The thought floated across Neji's tattered conscious while Itachi ravished his taut hole as though he'd just emerged from the desert starving and dehydrated and it was the only source of nourishment. The sheets were wet from a mixture of his saliva and tears; Neji was utterly appalled at how much he was enjoying it.

While one hand kept him partially spread, Itachi sucked on two of his finger before prodding Neji's entrance with the digits. He would've preferred more time to savor the moment, but they'd wasted enough time. While he continued scissoring and stretching with the two fingers, he added the third.

"Just fuck me already!" Neji's voice was a mix of a broken cry and a growl.

_Demanding little bottom._ Itachi smirked to himself and removed his fingers slowly. Sitting up, he coated his dick with his own saliva and precum - Au naturel lube. "Neji," Itachi aligned himself at his entrance. "I'm going to show you how much I've missed you." With one hard thrust, he fully sheathed himself.

Neji felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him. Thankfully, his face was shoved into the sheets so his moan was muffled. He had expected Itachi to give him enough time to adjust but he was sadly mistaken. With a hard bruising grip on his hips, Itachi pulled out halfway then slammed into him again. Neji's teeth rattled with the force of the man's thrusts.

"So fucking tight." Itachi was blinded by the astronomical pleasure of being inside of Neji again. "Fuck...I've missed this...missed you." Mercilessly, he continued his onslaught.

_If this is how he is after two weeks..._ Neji mewled when he felt his hair being pulled, yanking his head back in the process. _Imagine him after months._ He didn't even want to think about it. Gently, Itachi rubbed his thumb over his lips as though he were seeking permission - always the gentleman. Opening his mouth, Neji sucked on the thumb; swirling his tongue around the digit as he moaned. It was terribly slutty. But at the rate his prostate was being slammed into, Itachi could abase him as much as he pleased.

Neji wore a euphoric smile on his face as his lover whispered the most obscene things in his ear. One hand was gripping him tightly by the hip, the other rubbing his face tenderly, and thumb still in his wet cavern muffling his wanton moans.

Removing his thumb, Itachi reached down and grabbed Neji's hardened cock. Pumping in time with his strokes, he worked on pushing them both over the edge. When Neji started to meet his thrusts just as violently he had to add more force to his own ministrations. Although, he loved the man and didn't view him as being inferior to him in anyway, he was still a Dom at heart. The brief battle for dominance ended with him as the victor but it didn't matter because by that point he could feel his hand being coated. It wasn't long before he was filling Neji with his own essence; still pumping, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure.

Seconds after Itachi pulled out of him, guilt weighed him down. Not over what had just transpired. Heavens no. The cause of Neji's remorse was the fact that he needed to tell Itachi the truth. Regardless of their mutual feelings, they couldn't have anything past this. Lying on his back now, he closed his eyes when he felt Itachi placing kisses all over his chest.

"I hate to have to cut our reunion short," Itachi murmured as he kissed him on the collarbone, lightly nipping it in an endearing fashion. "But I need to meet with my team and take care of a few things. I'll be leaving again the day after tomorrow."

"Leave again?" That's right; they'd only covered half of what needed to be discussed. Neji scolded himself for allowing his dick to do the thinking. Well, this time it was his heart that distracted him.

"We can discuss everything else later. Tomorrow night actually." Itachi sat up and looked down at the mess they'd made. "I would like to see you again before I leave." He would've preferred to just lay there for the remainder of the day with Neji in his arms. However, he couldn't rest easy until Sasuke was safe and Madara was six feet under.

"Itachi there's something that I need to tell you." Neji bit his lip nervously. The contended look in Itachi's eyes made him want to flog himself for not telling him the truth from the very start. He'd allowed Itachi to open up to him, something that he was positive that the man didn't easily do.

Noticing the urgency in his tone, Itachi pulled his eyes away from the stained sheets and looked at Neji. "Tell me." He watched the way the man chewed on his bottom lip and knitted his brows together. "Did you sleep with someone else? If you did I don't care." He jumped to the first conclusion that his mind conjured up. "But if you're still seeing him I advise you end it. I don't share, Neji."

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Itachi." Neji glowered at the man's assumption. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm engaged." He shouldn't have worded it like that. That was not the right way to word that, he could tell by the way Itachi's face went completely blank.

"Was this your uncle's doing?"

"Yes. It's partially my fault as well, but we met with the council a few days ago. My bride is still unknown to me, but regardless the ceremony is scheduled for October." It was hard to read the man's face now. No longer were his onyx eyes warm and readable but were instead cold and impenetrable.

"Hn." Itachi sat up and got off the bed.

"Hn?" Pursing his lips, Neji sat up as well. He watched Itachi walk into the adjoined bathroom and close the door behind him. "Rude." He mumbled to himself and looked around the room for his clothes. Glancing down at his lap he inwardly groaned; a shower was mandatory. From the looks of things, the least he could do was wash up before hitching a ride back to the compound.

The door to the bathroom opened and Itachi walked out, still naked, holding a damp towel. "You'll need this when you stand up." He handed the towel to him.

Taking the towel, Neji frowned. "Thanks." He was still thinking about the man's reaction to hearing about his engagement. Standing up, he was about to ask him about his thoughts on the matter, but then his eyes widened. Suddenly, he was beyond grateful to Itachi for being so considerate.

Giving Neji some mild privacy, he went around the room and collected his clothes. They'd only had sex without a condom when they were in Tengoku; Neji was mortified when he stood up and felt something warm trickling down his leg.

Neji slipped his boxers back on. A shower would more than likely have to wait, but he knew that he looked and smelled like he'd just had his brains fucked out. "Itachi, could you be a tad more verbal with your opinion on the matter?" He didn't like how calm Itachi was being, it was clear that he was upset.

"What do you want me to say, Neji?" Itachi asked without bothering to turn around to face him. Frankly, he was trying to keep himself busy to control his building anger. It wasn't targeted it towards Neji; he just didn't like the idea of having to give him up. Not after everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry; I should've told you before things escalated."

Itachi put his sweat pants back on, took the few short steps and stood in front of Neji. "Do you want to marry her?" He knew the answer but asked anyway.

"No!" Neji scowled at the idiotic question. Of course he didn't want to marry the mystery girl. "You should know that more than anyone, Itachi."

"What do you want, Neji?" Itachi moved his hands to cup his jaw, tilting Neji's face up to his. "What is it that you really want?" He asked. All he needed was a fraction of an inch; if Neji wanted him, he'd try his damnedest to make it happen.

"I want you, Itachi." Neji said, crestfallen. "But there's nothing that we can do now. It's only August, the most I could give you was another month before we'd have to completely end things."

Itachi was already formulating a plan. "Will you be free tomorrow night? We can discuss it then."

"I'm living in the compound again. It'll be better if we met somewhere instead of you picking me up." He thought about how strict his uncle had been acting lately. If he even suspected that he was meeting with Itachi there was no telling how far he'd go this time.

"Okay," He raked his fingers through Neji's hair. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

* * *

Thank all of the deities in creation that Hiashi was not at the compound when he finally made it back. Though, Kakashi had made enough sly remarks about his appearance during the drive there. He was surprised to learn that Dr. Umino was his fiancé. Then again, Kakashi would need someone like Iruka to keep him grounded because that man was a serious lecher.

Neji was in his room now, looking at the bruises that were on his hips. During his shower, he thought about everything that Itachi said, but more importantly the confession. Itachi was in love with him too. Thinking about it made every cell in his body warm. Being in love was different when the feeling was reciprocated; the change was instantaneous.

However, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. There were still a shitload of other things that he needed to focus on. Like tomorrow night; Itachi had told him that he was going to take him somewhere special and tell him everything that he needed to know. Learning that the man had been a member of the Akatsuki for ten years unsettled him. Madara was a fucking asshole for lack of a better term. Now it all made sense, Itachi's personality was a reflection of the turbulence of his childhood. And here he'd thought he had it rough with his uncle. Hiashi was like a sugar plum fairy compared to Madara.

Neji was anxious about seeing Itachi again tomorrow. Hopefully, they could talk and have a serious conversation without it ending in him being fucked into the mattress. Well, that could still happen but after the important stuff was out of the way. Once, he had pondered on the possibility of him being a masochist. There had to be some kind of abnormality that could explain why he was unfazed by Itachi's true profession. Maybe the idea of his life being in danger excited him or maybe it was just the fact that life was so dull that sleeping with a killer seemed more fulfilling.

The idea of it being plain and simple love didn't sit well with him. It couldn't be that simple. Could it? Even during sex, he didn't mind Itachi being rough. In fact that was what he enjoyed so much about sex with him; Itachi never treated him like he was breakable and that was what he wanted.

After dressing, he walked into his room. Then something else hit him like a stack of bricks. That arrogant Uchiha had the audacity to do such a vile act without his permission and he loved every second of it. Rimming was one of those things that he would only enjoy with the lights off in the room. But Itachi didn't like to fuck with the lights off. He derived his sadistic pleasure from seeing every expression on Neji's face; he wanted to see ever flicker of emotion in his eyes. That was why he preferred the missionary position or Neji straddling him, but Neji really got off by being bent over and -

"Is this a bad time?" Tenten asked cautiously. She wanted to slap herself for not knocking on the door. "Sorry."

Glancing at the tent forming in his pants, Neji stared at it, willing it to go down. Then he thought about having to have sex with his future bride on their wedding night.

_Instant depletion._

Clearing his throat, he looked at the flustered woman. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it before, but that was years ago and now it was highly inappropriate. "It's safe now, Tenten." He reassured her.

"Shit I should've knocked my bad." Tenten moved to the door. "I'll be going now! Sorry again."

"Tenten, stop apologizing. It's so unlike you." He walked over to his bed and sat down. "It's fine. Besides I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Closing the door, Tenten walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Look, I didn't mean to rat you out. I was just trying to be a good friend. Well I thought I was being a good friend." She pouted her lips. "Didn't know your uncle was going take things that far, geesh."

"Hiashi has a tendency of blowing things out of proportion. But I don't blame you."

"Why have you been acting like an asshole lately?"

"I just wanted time to myself so I wouldn't lash out at anyone."

Trying to lighten the mood, Tenten jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "So who's the lucky girl?" She joked.

Neji smirked. "I don't know yet. More than likely a granddaughter of one of the crones on the council." His smile faltered when he thought about what his uncle hinted at. "Hiashi thinks that I need experience...to make sure that we consummate our marriage properly."

Gasping, Tenten's eyes widened. "Neji, you can't be serious. Does he not understand how uncomfortable that will be for you?"

"It'll more than likely be with a courtesan. And besides it doesn't matter."

"It does matter?!" She couldn't believe her ears. "That's bullshit, Neji."

Neji debated on telling her about his talk with Itachi. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Tenten, he just wasn't sure how she'd handle it. There was a knock on his door that made him change his mind about telling her - if only for right now.

"Oh that's probably Hinata." Tenten stood up. "We have to leave in a few minutes for our dates."

He had almost forgotten about the double date scheme. Hinata walked in the door and smiled at him, but was careful not to take another step into the room

"Hello Neji, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Hinata." He returned the smile. "Enjoy yourselves tonight. We can catch up later."

Nodding her head excitedly, Hinata's smiled brightened. "I'll hold you to that. Are you ready Tenten?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you later, Neji!"

Neji gave a final wave before the two girls left his room. Once they were gone he got up and locked his door to avoid any more embarrassing encounters. After waking up way before dawn to train and the workout he just received from Itachi, he was spent. Neji climbed in his bed and dived under the covers. Tomorrow was going to be just as draining, he was sure of it.

* * *

The darkening sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, covering up the first stars of the night. As the light receded, so did the warmth of the day, until all that was left was the chill of twilight and the promise of a cold night to come. Neji sat alone, at a small circular table in a local cafe and waited for Itachi. They had agreed to meet after sunset and Neji couldn't help but snicker at how corny that sounded. Sometimes Itachi reminded him of a Victorian antihero; a dashing gent who moonlighted as a sexual deviant.

That really sounded like one of those cheesy summaries on the back of an erotic novel.

Glancing out the window, Neji noted that it was dusk now, the darker stage of twilight. He felt as if he was in high school all over again, except he never had to sneak out of the compound in high school. He had a feeling that Tokuma could literally sense when he was even thinking about leaving. Before he could make it to the front gate the man had intercepted him.

Luckily, his date with TenTen had been successful because Neji was able to use that to his advantage. TenTen made sure that he knew that whenever he came back he was going to have to tell her why he used her to distract Tokuma. He would've never seen that coming; TenTen and Tokuma. If Tokuma was as inexperienced as he acted; he was going to be in a world of trouble with TenTen. Not inferring that she was a promiscuous woman, she was just very hands on and straightforward.

Suddenly, Itachi seemed to materialize next to the table. "Are you ready?" He asked.

For some reason, the question sounded off. As though Itachi wasn't just asking him if he were ready to leave with him, but something else altogether. Maybe he was thinking too much into it.

"Yeah." Neji stood up from his seat and fell into step next to the man out of the cafe. "I didn't hear you walk up. Honestly, I never hear you unless you make your presence known." He knew how to be light on his feet; it was mandatory with the Hyuga's fighting style. But Itachi practically floated around the room.

"Stealth is important in my line of work." Itachi commented offhandedly.

_Duh Neji._ "So where are we going?" He opted for a change of subject, at least until they arrived at their destination. Outside, Itachi's car was paralleled parked. Neji shot the man a glare that could freeze hell over when he tried to open his door for him.

Sneering, Itachi relented and went to the driver's side and climbed in. Once Neji got in as well, he started the car and drove off. "You'll see when we get there."

Neji didn't even know why he was surprised by that response; Itachi was the master of vagueness. During the drive he rid his mind of all perverted thoughts and tried to think about different topics that they needed to touch on. Even if he thought it was pointless seeing that in a few months he would have to end all contact with Itachi. He would not engage in an affair with him while he was married. It would be too messy and only serve to complicate things further.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence. He spoke with Konan earlier that day and she offered her own advice. Even though he didn't ask for it. It would seem that thanks to Kakashi the other Akatsuki members were aware of Neji.

"Classical music." He looked over at Itachi and smirked. "I listen to it on my IPod when I'm alone in my room." He joked.

"That's depressing. But you're a Hyuga so I can picture that."

"Funny." Neji contemplated on it for a moment before answering. "I guess I like different genres. Except cheesy pop, screamo, and vulgar rap music. What about you? You seem like the alternative rock type, post-punk revival or something along those lines."

"I don't really listen to music, so there isn't a specific genre that I prefer."

They were no longer in the city. Neji looked out of the window at all of the suburban homes. "Well what do you usually listen to?" The houses were bigger and more elaborate the further they went into the neighborhood.

Instead of answering, Itachi continued to play the album that he was listening to on the way to meet Neji. They were almost at his house, just a few blocks away. He had been up since dawn making arrangements. Then he came home to see the mess that Naruto and Sasuke left in his room. He hoped that they learned their lesson and would never snoop around in his room. Naruto told him about the dildo incident and even he couldn't help but to laugh at that. Obito being hit with a rubber dick was something that he would've paid to see.

"Gorillaz?" Neji nodded his head in appreciation at the music. "Not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Something darker honestly." Neji raised an elegant brow at the crest that was engraved on the iron gates. "This is the Uchiha estate?" He watched the gates open slowly, granting them entrance. Not a hotel, or any other clandestine location, they were going to Itachi's home.

Bringing Neji to his home was on a whole different level of intimacy for Itachi. Especially after listening to Obito's interrogation tape. His mother had always been kind to him and countless of other people that she'd encountered. Knowing that the same person that she'd opened her home to stabbed her in the back - literally- set his teeth on edge. If it wasn't for the fact that the man was vital in their plan to retrieve Sasuke he would have gladly avenged his parents and his other clansmen.

"Itachi?" Neji stared at how tightly his hands gripped the steering wheel. "Itachi are you alright?"

He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel and pulled into the garage. After turning the music off, he just sat there. "Neji, I've never brought anyone over to my house. Only two people that I have a strictly platonic relationship with have been _welcomed_ inside of my home."

Neji realized that it was the closest thing to having Itachi's trust. Frankly, he felt honored. Above anyone else, he was the person that Itachi deemed worthy enough to bring home. His earlier decision to ends things with the man for good seemed farcical now. How was he supposed to break it off with Itachi now?

He leaned over and kissed Itachi; he just couldn't help himself. "Thank you for bringing me here."

...

After a brief tour, they ended up in the kitchen. Neji sat at the bar while Itachi moved around the kitchen effortlessly. As he cooked he caught Neji up on everything that happened during their two weeks apart. Apparently, Neji had been living in a snow globe for majority of his life because there was so much going on around him that he never even noticed. Well sometimes, the Hyuga compound did make him feel as if he were a hamster in a cage.

The group of people that he bumped into at headquarters was members of the Akatsuki. They were nothing like the cutthroat individuals that he had envisioned, but he knew better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover. There were certain things that Itachi skimmed over; like what happened in Otogakure. Nonetheless, Neji was just grateful that he was no longer in the dark about the things that mattered. He knew of Itachi's occupation, and his exoneration by the Hokage. Though, he couldn't help but wonder how Itachi was still mentally stable after everything that he'd been through. So he asked him.

"I'm not completely stable, Neji." Itachi leaned against the bar while the food cooked on the stove. "According to my therapist, I suffer from PTSD...among other things. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes. But if you were truly unstable, I don't think the Hokage would still want to enlist you or allow you to roam the city." Neji believed that anyone would be at least remotely unstable if they'd been killing since they were thirteen. "After you get your brother back, do you plan on walking away from the Akatsuki?"

"After I tie up a few loose ends, yes."

"What do you plan on doing once it all blows over?" Neji asked. "Have a hobby in mind? Maybe go to school, Billy Madison." He smiled at the thought of Itachi sitting in a classroom full of kids.

Itachi walked back to the stove and turned the eye down. "I haven't really thought about furthering my education." He'd never really thought about his life after the Akatsuki until Neji came along.

"There is something else that I wanted to ask you about." Neji had been contemplating over the topic all night. It was an extremely touchy subject, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Who is Danzo?" He flinched when the wooden spoon Itachi was holding snapped.

"Was that also in the file?" Itachi asked his voice was duplicitous in its calmness. He kept his back facing Neji and his eyes on the bubbling pot on the stove.

"No, you said his name in your sleep once. You were having a nightmare."

"He was the first person that I ever killed." His tone was terse - dismissive. He discarded the broken spoon and grabbed another one. After that, Neji didn't say anything else on the matter.

Again, Neji had to reproach himself. In truth, he should've never agreed to meet with Itachi; it was only making it harder to end things. The more he learned about Itachi only made him want the man more. Deciding to just live in the moment for at least one more night, Neji slid off the bar stool and walked over to Itachi.

Itachi was in the middle of sorting through possible conversation topics that Konan suggested when he felt Neji hug him from behind. Looking down, he watched pale hands snake up his shirt. Slightly, he leaned his head back and sighed when those hands start to roam all over his chest. When he felt his nipple being twisted, he removed the man's hands and turned around.

Neji was pressed against the island, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to figure out how he ended up there in the first place. He had a feeling that Itachi had used one of his "assassin" moves on his ass. "Fuck, Itachi try moving in slow motion for once!"

"It's not safe to sneak up on me." Itachi sneered at him and pecked him on the lips tenderly. "We agreed to talk. Not fool around, Neji." He playfully chided him. In order to follow through on his own promise he moved away from him. "Dinner is ready. We'll eat in the dining room."

Sitting up, Neji straightened his shirt and tried to gather any remnant of his dignity. Why was he such a sex crazed heathen around Itachi? It had to be a side effect of being rimmed. Allowing and enjoying such an act was detrimental to a person's decorum. He'd dreamed about that wicked tongue, claiming him wholeheartedly. Itachi had truly ruined him the moment he spread him and -

"Neji?" There was a faraway look in his pale eyes and..."Are you drooling?" Itachi leaned closer, but Neji lifted his head haughtily and headed in the direction of the den.

"I'll be in the dining room." Neji's cheeks bled crimson as his hair curtained his face.

"You're going the wrong way."

Quickly, Neji swiped his mouth and turned around. "I knew that." He headed in the right direction all the while ignoring the maniacal laughing coming from Itachi.

The dining room table was big enough to seat twenty people. Itachi sat at the head and Neji sat to his right. Neji had been purposely giving his full attention to his pasta. His cheeks were still flustered from his early behavior. It was not a shocker that Itachi could cook, but he wasn't ready to compliment the man on his culinary skills because he was still laughing that insane laugh.

"Would you like a napkin, Neji?" Itachi hadn't touched his food yet. He was too busy making fun of the man to eat. "There's still a little saliva right there." He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck you." Neji wanted to wipe that smile clean off of his face.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Itachi finally picked up his chopstick. "Fucking me? You're insatiable Neji."

Ignoring him, Neji continued to eat. It would appear that Itachi's sadism didn't just pertain to the bedroom; he was really getting a kick out of him being humiliated. Neji concluded that no matter what, that would always be a part of Itachi's personality. He didn't think the man was even aware that he was being sadistic.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you're incredibly endearing when you're upset."

"Next you're going to want me to curl my hair and wear a gown." Neji remarked snidely.

"If I wanted a woman, I would have one." He placed his finger under Neji's chin and tilted his face up. Leaning over, he kissed him, softly at first, and then deepened the kiss. Before things could escalate he pulled away. "How's the pasta?" Itachi asked.

"Really good." Neji took a sip of water to quench his thirst. After sitting his glass down he smiled. "Honestly is there anything that you can't do? You have so many roles: eligible bachelor, assassin, and now chef." He joked.

"How about we add another to the list?"

"What's that?"

Smirking, Itachi leaned over and held his gaze. "Husband." He stared into those pale lavender orbs intently.

"Pardon me?" Neji strained his ears to make sure that he wasn't just hearing things. He didn't just hear that. Nope. Not a snow ball's chance in hell. He did not just hear the word, "husband."

"You can't get married if you're already married, Neji."

"You can't be serious. Are you aware how absurd that sounds? My uncle wouldn't allow that."

"He doesn't have to know. Not yet anyway." Itachi had spent majority of his day planning this out, even Sasori assisted him with the legal aspects. "All you'll have to do is sign your name. No ceremony - just cut and dry."

"Marriage isn't cut and dry, Itachi." Neji informed him. "Plus we -". What was he going to say that they didn't know each other well enough? That was rich. His betrothed was a woman that he didn't know and had no interest in knowing. But he wanted to be with Itachi; he wanted to know everything there was to know about the man.

"I understand that. I'm only referring to the procedure. It'll be legally binding; nobody will be able to override it. Unless either party - you or me - requests an annulment. We'll have to be married for a year before we can even divorce."

"So we would only be married on paper. I'll be married to you but still living in the compound. Then when the time comes and my uncle finds out...the punishment would be severe, Itachi."

"No, you won't be living in the compound." Itachi scooted his chair back and stood up. "I need to show you something."

Standing up as well, Neji followed him out of the dining room and up the stairs. Just yesterday he had been searching for any way out of the marriage, now here was an opportunity. Yet he was hesitant to take Itachi up on his offer, his main fear was his uncle finding out. Being in the man's house now was proof that Itachi was serious about them, but he still had his doubts. What if Itachi abandoned him? Or grew tired of him?

They walked into a large bedroom; Neji assumed that it was Itachi's. The room looked as if it had never been slept in it was so clean. Itachi's neatness put his to shame. There was a briefcase on the bed; he watched Itachi open and retrieve a sheet of paper.

"Read over this." Itachi handed the contract to Neji who took it cautiously. He stood back and waited until he finished reading. Hiashi must have really pissed Tsunade off, once she caught wind of his plan she was more than happy to help - albeit discreetly. The Hokage couldn't interfere in clan procedures, but even the clan head had to abide by the laws of the land. As of now, Neji wasn't married - he was a free agent.

"You're serious about this?" Neji stared blankly at the paper; he stared so hard that his eyes began to burn. "This isn't a game Itachi."

Itachi's hand clasped his, soft and warm, his fingers threaded through his tenderly. With his free hand, he grabbed the paper and placed it on the ottoman that sat at the end of his bed. Then Itachi wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in tight, his scent and warmth enveloping Neji like a blanket.

"Look at me." Itachi demanded his voice dark and sultry. "Look at me, Neji."

Neji kept his eyes closed; like this was his last chance to keep himself together, keep pieces of himself just for him. Itachi would take everything he could see and, if he could see into his eyes, he'd take his soul too. So he squeezed them tight.

"Neji."

There was urgency in his voice as if he was pleading but he knew that Itachi didn't beg. Finally, he opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Twin pools of midnight resembling autumn nights and starless skies gazed at him. For the briefest of moments, Itachi dropped all of his barriers, bearing himself fully to him.

"You should know by now that I don't play games. Have I not made myself clear already?" Itachi's tongue met his, lightly, gently. He kissed him with such slow, sweet passion that Neji couldn't think about denying him anything in that instance. But he fought it; fought the urge to fully succumb to Itachi's whims. Breaking away from the kiss, Neji stepped away, but Itachi followed him, not letting him go. Never letting him go.

Itachi placed his hands at the nape of Neji's neck; tenderly yet possessively. "Do you think I'll stand by and let you marry another? Don't you understand that you're in me now, Neji? I can't let you go."

"What are you getting out of all of this Itachi?" Neji's resolve was crumbling, but he couldn't allow himself to submit so easily. "The contract didn't mention anything about your benefits. Not only are you giving me the option to keep my last name, but also full benefits as your spouse. What are you getting out of all of this?"

"You." Itachi smiled; it was honest and sincere. "I get you Neji, that's more than enough for me."

Neji was speechless; he could only manage to nod his head ardently. Eagerly, he kissed Itachi, attempting to express all of the things that he was too floored to say. Itachi made a sound deep in his chest, as though he could clearly understand Neji's unspoken words. Neji understood now, why he accepted all of Itachi's flaws and his dark past. They were too far gone to turn back now. Pandora's Box was opened; there was no return to Eden.

Reluctantly, Itachi pulled back, he chuckled at Neji's annoyed growl. He walked over to the ottoman and picked up the paper. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pen and handed it to Neji.

"And here I thought that I would be married in front of all of my friends and family." He smirked derisively as he glanced at the paper again. This was the ultimate act of defiance towards his uncle. It was the equivalent of him telling Hiashi to kiss his ass. He'd never felt so daring or disobedient before; it was invigorating. And other than him wanting to defy his uncle, he truly loved Itachi. Neji couldn't help but to think that he was being rash, but he also couldn't find a single fuck to give.

"We could have a ceremony if you want. "Itachi suggested though he would prefer if they didn't. He kind of figured that Neji would feel the same way and he was right.

"Spare me." Neji drawled as he walked over to the ottoman and squatted. With only a few strokes of the pen he was officially married to Itachi. Neji let the information sink in. He didn't have to marry "whatsherface" and he was now married to the man that he was in love with. There was only one thing left to do.

"Now we need to consummate the marriage." Apparently, Itachi had read his mind. "Uchiha Neji. I think I like the sound of that." In fact he loved the sound of that.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Itachi. I'm keeping my last name." Neji stood up then moved the briefcase off of the bed. With a coy glance to Itachi he removed his shirt and waited by the side of the bed.

Accepting the invitation, Itachi walked over to the opposite side of the bed. "You know, I've never broke this bed in." His eyes darkened when Neji - no - his husband, climbed on the bed and crawled towards him. Itachi was astonished at how even when Neji was in a submissive position; he still managed to control him.

By the end of the night he was going to make sure that the bed was broken in, if not broken completely, and Neji was going to reconsider keeping his last name.

TBC


	18. Before the Storm.

Naturally, he was accustomed to men crawling on their hands and knees for him. However, a shirtless Neji, on all fours with his lengthy chestnut hair hanging over one shoulder was by far the most titillating scene that he had ever witnessed. Neji's look was knowing - it was the expression a predator shows its prey before batting it around a little. It was a taunting look. Neji knew the affect that he was having on him; there was even a hint of devilry in his pale orbs.

"I've only done this once," Neji said as he unbuckled Itachi's pants. "So forgive me if I'm a little... _sloppy_." He smirked and unzipped the man's pants.

Itachi was truly stunned to silence by the man's boldness. The zipper seemed too loud in the silent room. He watched as his pants were slipped down and allowed to fall to his ankles. Removing his shirt, Itachi moaned uncharacteristically loud when Neji bit him on his lower abdomen. Looking down with hungry dark eyes, he gazed at his lover.

Neji gazed back while he pulled his brief's down. "Impressive as always." He dazedly murmured in regards to Itachi's erection.

After Itachi stepped out of his discarded clothes and kicked them to the side, he suddenly felt powerless. Here he was, completely naked, while Neji was still dressed from the waist down; it made him feel overly exposed. There was an intensity to the way Neji raked his eyes over his naked form.

Neji would never get over how flawless Itachi was; even the pink scars that adorned his chest and other parts of his body only added to his aesthetics. Again he nibbled at his stomach muscles that rippled and jutted out in cut lines. Then he wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Itachi's shaft, with a gentle squeeze he slowly pumped him.

He'd only given head once; Itachi pounced on him before he could really get the feel of it. But this time he was going to savor the experience. Tentatively, he swirled his tongue and suckled around the head. The lewd word that fell from Itachi's lips was the only encouragement that he needed to continue. While he focused only on the head, Neji sighed in satisfaction when he tasted Itachi's heady precum on his tongue. He found himself wanting more of it, so he took him deeper.

"Shit..." Itachi shivered when the man's teeth lightly scraped against his cock.

Noticing this, Neji slowly bobbed his head, all the while applying light pressure to his jaws.

"Fuck _yes_ , Neji." Itachi's voice was low and guttural.

Neji continued his ministrations before releasing Itachi from his mouth. With both hands he stroked him, faster and more aggressive than before. He was still mildly embarrassed by his actions and didn't think he was ready for full eye contact while he was in the middle of blowing him. So he kept his eyes focused on his hands that were glistening with saliva. Still, he was curious to see Itachi's face as he sucked him off; the man's moans were getting louder by the second.

Then he reminded himself that Itachi was his husband now, after everything they've done, there was no nothing to be embarrassed about. With that in mind, he lifted gaze and attempted to fully swallow Itachi's dick. It was more difficult than he presumed; he had to widen his jaws to keep himself from gagging. Pulling back slightly, he breathed through his nostrils then continued to bob his head up and down.

Itachi's head was thrown back, his eyes were tightly shut while he groaned and mumbled Neji's name repeatedly. It was by far the best blow job he had ever received. Instinctively, he placed his hand on the back of the man's head and jerked his hips as he sensually fucked his mouth.

Neji had to close his eyes so he could concentrate on not choking, he was also aware of how uncomfortably tight his pants were now. For some reason, having his mouth fucked while saliva trickling down his chin was turning him on - more than he thought it would. Humming contentedly, Neji dropped his hands and allowed Itachi to control the movements of his head. He unzipped his jeans and freed himself.

"Neji..." Itachi's voice was strained. "I'm close..." He warned.

Taking that as a sign to continue instead of stop, Neji tightened his jaws and hallowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head. With a primal growl, Itachi came hard down his throat. Neji wanted to spit it out because it was a tad overwhelming but fought the urge to do so.

While Itachi caught his breath, and came down from his sexual high, Neji held his hand to his mouth. His lips tingled and the pit of his stomach felt hot. Absently, he wondered if this was how Itachi felt whenever he swallowed his seed. It was an odd taste; one that he was certain he wouldn't be able to tolerate if it had been anyone else instead of Itachi.

Tenderly, Itachi raked his fingers through Neji's hair and pulled his head back. "My turn." He murmured before lowering his head to taste himself on his husband's lips.

Standing up, Neji placed his hands on his chest and pushed him back. "No, I'm going to make you come again. Do you have any lube?"

"How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?" Itachi asked over his shoulder as he headed to his closet.

"You'll see."

When Itachi walked out of his closet, Neji was naked and waiting for him with his back against the headboard. Standing at full attention was the man's erection; Itachi wondered if Neji knew that his size was just as impressive. If they're roles were reversed, he was positive that Neji would be a substantial lover. As soon as the image invaded his thoughts, he discarded it and headed over to the bed.

Neji took the lube from him and glanced at the bottle before uncapping it. Dubiously, Itachi watched him apply a generous amount to his hand. He climbed on the bed and kissed Neji's collarbone all the way up to his chin. When he made it to the man's lips he gasped in his mouth as Neji grabbed his erection and coated it in lube. While they kissed, Itachi was dimly aware of Neji's other hand that was smearing lube over his own entrance. The thought of Neji prepping himself caused him to groan into the kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, Neji removed both of his hands and used them to push Itachi on his back. Straddling him, Neji leaned over and kissed him, while he positioned Itachi's hardened length at the gate of his body.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, Itachi placed his hands on Neji's hips and violently thrusted his hips causing the man to cry out.

"I'm sorry," Itachi was partially apologetic; the incredible heat and tightness surrounding his cock made it difficult for him to regret his brashness. "Are you alright?" He gently inquired, despite the amazing feeling, Neji's comfort was paramount.

Nodding his head, Neji sat up and gradually adjusted to Itachi by languidly rolling his hips. He placed his palms on Itachi's chest to steady himself once he started to pick up the pace and actually ride him.

Memorized, Itachi laid back and admired the man that he had been married to for all of half an hour. Neji was truly a captivating sight to behold: his skin was flushed, glistening with sweat caused by exertion. His disheveled hair and stainless white teeth nibbling on a plump bottom lip as he moaned Itachi's name - it all pushed him closer to the edge of orgasm.

Even when Neji was fully dressed, hair neatly in place and behaving like a condescending Hyuga, he was equally attractive. It wasn't just Neji's looks that drove him insane; it was everything about the man. Neji was intelligent, strong willed, loyal, and open-minded. Everything that he could possibly want in a partner.

"Itachi."

His heart ached at the way Neji moaned his name and gazed at him with unadulterated love in his pale eyes. Neji actually loved him; someone like him. For ten years he had convinced himself that he was undeserving of love. Danzo had told him that he was filthy and that even though he cried and begged him to stop, he actually liked what was happening to him. It was to the point where Itachi believed him and that only made him hate himself more. He had envied his own brother's relationship with Naruto. How pitiful was he to be jealous of Sasuke's happiness? But now, Neji made him feel as though he was worthy of love, that he actually deserved to be happy.

"Itachi? What's wrong?"

Tears rolled downed his cheeks and Itachi didn't bother hiding them. Everything had been taken away for him: his parents, his innocence, his freedom and now Madara had Sasuke. What if Neji was taken away from him too?

"Am I really that bad at this? Talk to me, please." Neji knew that Itachi's distress wasn't sex related, but he was unsettled by the unexpected tears.

Itachi flipped them over so that he was now on top. His elbows were next to Neji's head and he smoothed his hair away from his face. "Please don't ever leave me, Neji." He sniffled while tears continued to fall. "I can't lose you. I can't..." Itachi rested his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Astonished Neji laid there, the crook of his neck was damp with Itachi's tears. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he held him as he trembled. The man's anguish sent a sharp pain through his heart and his throat tightened.

"...he told me that I was filthy...that's why I clean so much and bathe so much." Itachi confessed in between tears. "Years...ten years I've hated my own skin. Some of the scars on my body are from me..." He had never told that to anyone; not Kisame, not Sasori - no one.

"Itachi." Neji could feel his own eyes swelling with tears. "Who told you that, Itachi?" He wanted to know so that he could find them and skin them alive. "Who told you that you were filthy?"

"Danzo."

At the sound of that name, Neji tightened his hold on Itachi. "You're not filthy, Itachi." His voice was thick with emotion, but he didn't care. "I love you and I need you to believe me when I say that you're not filthy."

"How can you love me, Neji?" Itachi so desperately needed to know. "How?"

"How can I not?" Neji replied as though it were an obvious answer. Because to him it was. "I love everything about you; flaws and all. Even after you choked me and broke my heart, I still love you."

Lifting his head, Itachi saw that Neji was crying as well. "I broke your heart? Neji I didn't know..."

"Yes, you broke my heart." Neji gazed at him through reddened eyes. There was no point in holding on to his pride anymore. "I felt hollow while you were away. Food and drink was tasteless and my nights were restless. I had never felt so...empty before, Itachi."

"I'm so sorry, Neji."

"I didn't say all of that to guilt trip you." Neji placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face. "I wanted you to realize that my feelings for you are genuine. Never question why I love you, Itachi. After everything that you told me and I've seen...my feelings haven't dwindled, if anything they've intensified."

Itachi didn't know why he was so fortunate enough to have met Neji. He wanted to interpret it as the universe's way of making up for the crap hand that he had been dealt. Having Neji by his side made all of the bullshit worth it.

"Those are my vows by the way!" Neji dropped his hands and feigned annoyance. "And I vow to never ride you again since it's so terrible!" Relief flooded him when Itachi chuckled; he had feared that he really thought that he didn't love him.

"Forgive me for ruining our wedding night."

In any other situation, he would have felt embarrassed for crying during sex. This was the moment when he was supposed to question his manhood and put up a front. But Itachi didn't feel compelled to do any of that; not with Neji.

"You didn't ruin anything," Neji assured him with a genuine smile. Then he kissed him chastely on the lips. "Show me, Itachi." He said once he pulled back. "Show me your scars."

Not the scars that he had received on assignments, but the ones he inflicted on himself at the age of fifteen. Itachi had been so lost during that time in his life. It was when he started to struggle with his sexuality among other things.

Sitting up, Itachi stared at Neji intently before showing him the deep scars on his left forearm. "There's 6." He kept his eyes downcast so he was caught off guard when Neji grabbed his arm.

Delicately and tenderly, Neji placed feather soft kisses on each of the scars. Reminding Itachi that he loved every single part of him, irrevocably and unconditionally. The small gesture spoke volumes; there was no point in him explaining his actions. When he kissed the final scar, that was slightly bigger than the other ones, he glanced up to see Itachi on the verge of tears again. Though instead of tears of despair they were tears of happiness.

With a soft groan, Itachi placed his hand on Neji's back, lowered him down on the mattress and settled his body over his. Instantly, their lips met in a steamy kiss. Itachi ran his hands down Neji's side and rested them at his hip. Neji widened his legs, and tightened his arms around Itachi's neck to bring him closer, urging him onward. Still kissing him, Itachi lifted his husband's leg and bent them slightly. Eagerly, Neji moved his hand between them both and wrapped his hand around Itachi's erection. It was a joint effort; they were both equally invested in the pleasure to come.

Itachi broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Neji's as he entered his body with unhurried passionate thrusts. Eyes open, he etched every sound and facial expression that Neji made to his memory. As long as he lived, he never wanted to forget this moment.

* * *

"Where's Itachi?" Deidara asked as he looked around the large board room. They were called in for a mandatory briefing with Jiraiya to discuss what occurred in Amegakure during the failed retrieval mission.

"He's on his honeymoon." Konan grinned. "I'm so happy for him! Karin and I were out shopping for a wedding gift earlier. I hope Neji likes his gift!" She also splurged on the young girl as well; which was mandatory because she had no clothes, and needed a new pair of glasses. Once they took care of Madara, Konan planned on traveling around the world and taking Karin with her. Yahiko hadn't been answering any of her calls and she had no idea where he could possibly be. Though at this point in her life, Konan decided that it was time for her to move on.

Scowling at the news, Deidara crossed his arms and focused his attention on Jiraiya whom was standing at the end of the table. He couldn't believe that Itachi actually married that Hyuga brat. All of that talk about him being too young for Itachi and then he turned around and married someone that was younger than them both. It was just like Hidan said; Itachi didn't want him because Deidara was beneath him. A man from an aristocratic upbringing like Itachi would never spare him a second glance.

"I still need to purchase a wedding gift." Deidara's head snapped in indignation at his partner.

Sasori sat on his left with his head propped up on his hand. "Do you think that Neji would like an Aston Martin?" He was dead serious in his inquiry. Unlike the other members, his parents had been assassins so he was raised in the trade. With the money they left him and the money he'd made on his own, he was drowning in riches. This year he needed to pick a new charity to anonymously donate to, but that was neither here nor there. "I think that two matching Aston Martins would be the perfect gifts." Feeling satisfied, he pulled out his IPad and opened the web browser.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's way too much!" Deidara complained.

"Dammit, Sasori you stole my idea!" Kisame scratched his head and tried to think of another gift to give the newlyweds. "A beach house in Kiri would be nice. I can get Mangetsu to take care of it for me." He unlocked his phone and sent a text to his old friend.

Even Kakashi, who was sitting next to Sasori, was thinking of a gift as well. "No fair, now my gift is going to look cheap compared to those extravagant gifts."

Konan smiled at him. "Well you are planning a wedding Captain, so it's fine."

"That's a great excuse!" Kakashi chuckled and glanced over at the man that was next to him. He had been surprised that Sasori held no grudge towards him, especially since it was his father who killed Sasori's parents. They weren't necessarily friends but he could honestly say that the alliance with the Akatsuki was shaping up to be a great thing.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in, cheeks flustered, but her honey eyes were sharp and calculating.

"I don't know who's hotter; the Hokage or the Mizukage." Kisame whispered. "Terumi Mei makes me want to move back to Kiri while Tsunade makes me want to pledge my loyalty to Konoha."

"And apparently Neji makes you want to marry into the Hyuga clan." Konan snickered behind her hand.

Groaning, Kisame covered his face in frustration. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen?" It was the first and only time that he would ever question his sexuality. He was straight; not curvy just straight and narrow.

"Nope!" Konan, Sasori, and Kakashi answered simultaneously.

"Everyone." Tsunade nodded her head in greeting to the Akatsuki members and Kakashi. "Is it safe to assume that Itachi's absence is due to him...being tied up?" She couldn't openly admit that she was aware of Itachi's marriage. However, that didn't stop her from sending Shizune out to get a gift.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied with a wink. Well he could only assume that Neji even agreed to the marriage, but he had a feeling that he did. It was obvious that those two were crazy about each other.

"Great! Now let's start the meeting."

When she walked off to take a seat at the head of the table, Deidara pulled out his phone and typed a message to Hidan. Hesitantly, his thumb hovered over the screen, but in the end he pressed send.

...

"The main reason why we failed in the recent retrieval mission was due to underestimating Madara." Jiraiya wore a serious expression on his face as he recalled the events in Amegakure. "Or better yet, we underestimated his accomplice." With a remote control, he turned on the projector behind him. "This is the footage that we were able to obtain from the security cameras in the penthouse."

Everyone in the boardroom had their eyes on the screen. They watched Madara and two dark haired teens walk inside of the penthouse. Konan wore a satisfied grin on her face when she saw Madara visibly panicking because of their absence. Served him right for assuming that he could pop in whenever he pleased. It was comical to watch the man walk from room to room in search of them. Previously, she had been under the impression that Yahiko was there as well, but according to the video he wasn't.

In the video, Madara walked into the mini arsenal while he held the phone up to his ear. Leaving the teenagers in the living room.

"Watch closely," Jiraiya said.

When Madara walked out of the living room, the young girl casually moved over to the window and glanced out of it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the action, they were at the top floor; who wouldn't want to look out of the window? Konan tried to pinpoint anything that was strange about the images on the screen but saw nothing. Until the girl walked back over to the boy - who she assumed was Itachi's younger brother - and grabbed him by his collar.

"Holy shit." Kisame mumbled at how easily the girl handled the boy and dragged him behind the bar. After exchanging a few words they both hid behind the bar. Moments later the front door was kicked in and tear gas was spilling out fogging the camera. "We can't see anything!"

Jiraiya kept his eyes on the screen. "Patience." He had watched the video several times, trying to figure out what went wrong. Madara was alone, so they thought. It had been the perfect opportunity to rescue Sasuke and capture Madara. But they failed - miserably.

Once the smoke cleared, standing in the middle of the six incapacitated ANBU operatives was the young girl.

"Leave it to Konoha to get their asses handed to them by one girl." Kisame snorted and placed a hand over his mouth to cover a mock yawn. "Pathetic."

"The tear gas had no affect on her!" Jiraiya paused the video and glared at the man. "And we don't attack helpless girls!"

Konan pulled a face. "Helpless?" She asked incredulously. "As you can see she is far from helpless. Girl or not she kicked your asses. Deal with it."

While the three of them continued to bicker, Sasori kept his eyes on the screen. He had noticed several things about the young girl: one being that she was a Hyuga, so her paralytic skills were more than likely superb. As for her being impervious to tear gas, it was rare but not unheard of. He was also immune to tear gas, various poisons and minuscule voltages of electricity; which would probably explain his stunted growth. If the girl was also immune to tear gas, that more than likely meant that she underwent similar training as him.

"She's a Hyuga." Deidara pointed out. "Why would she be helping Madara?"

Tsunade was still on the fence about how much she wanted to reveal about the girl's identity. Though she didn't agree with Hiashi's methods, things could get out of hand if she told anyone about the Hizashi incident or Saki's true purpose. "She's a hostage. I want her brought back alive and unharmed." The first thing on her 'to do' list was finding a way to abolish the Clan Act.

"What about Madara?" Sasori asked. "I hope you don't expect us to bring him in alive. Remember that we don't necessarily operate the same. We aim for the head or any other vital spot." His voice was monotonously flat. "Even though as ANBU you are tasked with jobs that require a certain ruthlessness, you still behave compassionately. And though I admire that, I don't think Madara deserves that compassion."

The rest of the Akatsuki members nodded their head in agreement. What was the point in capturing Madara? After all of his atrocious kinds to mankind he deserved a slow and painful death not a boring interrogation and an execution. Death by firing squad was far to nice for the likes of Madara.

"Yes, I would like for him to be brought in for questioning. A proper trial is mandatory."

"After everything that Madara has done to Itachi, you really think that he's going to just bring the man in for an interrogation?" The redhead raised a thin eye brow. "Not only was he responsible for his parents' death, among other things, now he has his younger brother. I've witnessed Itachi mutilate someone for far less."

"I agree with Sasori," Konan said. "Madara doesn't deserve a trial and if during the mission Itachi has the opportunity to kill him, I won't get in his way. Especially not because you want to bring him in alive. That's a betrayal to Itachi in my opinion. In fact that is a betrayal to every life that Madara has ruined."

Tsunade propped her chin on her intertwined hands. "I understand that. Trust me, Madara's victims will have their justice. I am only doing what is required of me by law." She wanted Madara dead just as much as the next person, but there were necessary procedures that she had to go through first.

All of the Akatsuki member's faces were blank yet Kakashi could easily read them. Regardless of what Tsunade said, they were not going to get in the way of Itachi killing Madara.

* * *

It had been a pivotal moment in their relationship. Afterwards they just laid there; saying nothing. Neji thought over the things that Itachi confided in him but didn't dwell on it for too long. He understood that Itachi didn't tell him so that they could discuss it. It was a sign of trust and gave him insight on why Itachi behaved as he did. It also proved to him that what they shared wasn't feigned. Not in the least.

Almost an hour passed before they finally left the bed and shared a bath. The silence stretched on until Itachi made a comment about the mess that he had left in the kitchen. And just like that, the silence was broken and their playful banter picked up where it left off.

While Itachi was cleaning up the kitchen, Neji stepped out into the hall to make a phone call. He hadn't been prepared to stay with Itachi tonight, so he needed to at least tell Tenten not to wait up for him. After three rings, the girl answered the phone with a breathless, _"Hello."_

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He smirked at the sound of Tokuma's muffled voice in the background.

_"Make it quick, Neji! What's up?"_

"I called to let you know that I'll be back tomorrow morning. If anyone asks I'm with a friend."

_"Who's the friend?"_

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." He promised.

_"Fair enough! Be safe!"_ Abruptly, Tenten ended the call.

That was the first time that she was the one who rushed off of the phone. Neji was starting to wish that Tokuma had been around years ago. He hated talking on the phone, especially when it was just idle chitchat. Stepping back into the kitchen, he saw that it was already spotless. Itachi was shirtless and leaning against the granite island waiting for him.

"I have something for you," Itachi walked towards him and took his hand." He led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"If I had known that I would be getting married tonight, I would've picked you up a gift as well. Though, I wouldn't know what to buy you."

They walked into Itachi's room and headed to the closet. "Don't worry about it. You can always make it up to me." He joked as he walked into the large closet.

Neji looked at all of the blazers, dress shirts and ties. "Do all assassins wear tailored suites?" He mused out loud.

"Personal preference." Itachi found the package that he was looking for and an envelope.

"That's not a gift Itachi," Neji looked at the two items. "Those are gifts - plural!"

Handing him the package first Itachi pecked him on the cheek. "Open it." He softly commanded.

"Okay, but if I don't like it don't be upset!" Neji removed the brown paper, careful not to make a mess. Immediately, he noticed the black frame. After removing the rest of the paper he stared at the photo. "How did you get this?"

"I've had it since we left Kamakura. It's my favorite picture of us. Well, it's our only picture. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Neji answered truthfully. It was an 8x11, black and white photo; they were looking at each other, the angles were perfect. The picture turned out better than he'd expected. "Thank you, Itachi." So the old crone knew how to take a picture after all.

"I'm happy that you like it. We can hang it up in our new home." Itachi took the frame from him and the paper. "When I come back, I was thinking about us moving to another city once Sasuke graduates high school." He sat the frame on his dresser and discarded the paper.

"What city did you have in mind?" Neji was still unsure about leaving his family and friends, but he also understood why Itachi wanted to leave Konoha. There were too many bad memories here and Itachi deserved a fresh start.

"Well, I wanted to talk it over with you first. I understand that you're still at the university and I didn't want to interfere with your studies."

"Hiashi made me drop out." Neji informed him, there was a hint of remorse in his voice. "I dropped out three days ago." At the rate he was going, he could've graduated in another year - way ahead of majority of his class.

"Do you want to finish school?"

"Yes."

"Then you will."

Raking his fingers through his hair, Neji sighed. "It's not that easy. I no longer have my scholarship and my dad didn't leave me that much. The job of branch delegator isn't that beneficial financially, but I'm grateful for what he did leave me. Tuition is really expensive though."

"I can pay it." Itachi shrugged as if he were talking about a full tank of gas instead of full tuition.

"No, Itachi I'll handle this on my own. Besides you have your brother to take care of."

"When Sasuke turns eighteen he'll have access to his trust fund." And he had already set aside enough money to handle his brother's college expenses. "It will be fine."

"No and that's final." Neji couldn't allow Itachi to spend that kind of money on him, he wasn't a charity case. He would just have to give up on his dreams of becoming the youngest district attorney in Konoha. Besides if they were moving it didn't matter.

"Neji, you will have time to think it over. Whatever you decide, I'll support you, but don't be afraid to let me take care of you."

"Stop saying all of the right things! And I'll never let you take care of me, maybe _assist_! But not fully take care of me! I'm still a very proud man!"

"Okay," Itachi chuckled at the small pout on his husband's face. "I'll let you handle it on your own. I guess you don't want the other gift that I have for you either."

"Doesn't matter." Neji feigned indifference but he was curious about the gift.

Seeing right through him, Itachi handed him the white envelope. "I love how...cute you look when you're being stubborn."

"Cute?" Neji snatched the envelope and glared at the sneering man. "Do you enjoy being punched in the nuts?"

Itachi shuddered at the mere thought of being punched there again. "Hn. From here on out, no punches below the belt."

"Then don't call me 'cute' again."

"Deal."

Feeling satisfied, Neji opened the envelope and removed two first class tickets. "Kirigakure?"

"Have you ever been?"

"Of course not." Neji continued to look at the tickets. "Though I'll admit that I've always wanted to go."

"Good because we'll be spending our official honeymoon there." Itachi wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him close. "We can leave once I get back."

Was it safe for Neji to allow himself to be this happy? Everything about tonight was perfect; he'd seen a side of Itachi that he had thought he would never see. Afterwards they actually made love, which was much different than fucking. Neji concluded that he enjoyed the former more.

"Thank you," Neji finally found his voice. "For everything." If they were keeping score, he was definitely losing.

"Hn. I know how you can make it up to me." Itachi murmured seductively.

"I knew there was going to be a catch." Neji stepped back and placed the tickets on the dresser next to the photo. "How can I make it up to you?"

...

"Hell no!" Neji stared indignantly at his soon to be Ex-husband. "I'm not wearing that!"

Signature smirk on his face, Itachi held up a black t-shirt with an Uchiha fan embroidered on the back. "Just for tonight and only around the house." He was only joking, but teasing Neji was so much fun.

Neji stared at the offensive article of clothing as though the intensity of his stare would incinerate it. He couldn't believe that Itachi would suggest such a thing. Then he noticed the glint in his onyx eyes. "I'll wear it on one condition."

"And that is?"

Rubbing his hands together mischievously - a look that he picked up from Hanabi - Neji walked over to Itachi and whispered in his ear.

Dark eyes widened, alabaster cheeks flushed and Itachi's mouth hung open in shock. "Neji..." He couldn't believe his ears.

Neji took the shirt from his hands and slipped it on. "So, what do you say?"

Nothing - Itachi couldn't say anything instead he all but pounced on Neji. The bed was too far away; the floor would have to do.

-o0o-

An hour later, the newlyweds sat snuggled on the leather sofa in the entertainment room. As agreed, Neji was wearing Itachi's shirt. He would have to make sure that he took it off before he left in the morning. Hiashi would spit fire if he saw him wearing the Uchiha crest proudly on his back. But Neji only wore it for Itachi, no one else.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Itachi asked while he browsed through the selections. Their earlier activities were still fresh on his mind - his tongue rather. He didn't know if introducing Neji to rimming was a good or bad thing.

"Anything is fine." Yawning, Neji rested his head on Itachi's lap and stared at the television. "I wish that it could always be like this." He mumbled tiredly.

Itachi ran his fingers through his lover's silky strands. "It can. I will come back as soon as possible."

"No, take your time and do what you have to do." Closing his eyes, Neji could feel himself being lulled to sleep by the gentle fingers in his hair. "Just come back...in one piece."

Affectionately, Itachi looked at the sleeping man on his lap. "I promise, Neji."

* * *

_After the never ending lights of the city, she underestimated the utter blackness of nighttime in the forest. During the drive from the city, she marveled at how prepossessing all of the lights were; it had been her first time out of the compound. Everything seemed so big and out of reach up until then. In the walls of the compound everything always seemed so bland and monochrome, even the people. Every single person had the same eyes. The same dull expression in their eyes - except him._

_"Saki, remember what I taught you." Iroha said while he pushed her closer to the edge of the forest. "I will meet you on the other side."_

_Stepping into the wilderness, she was immediately robbed of one sense while another was heightened. Instinctively, her eyes closed and she allowed her ears to see for her. This was what Hiashi-sama wanted from her; he needed her to be faster, stronger, and better in order to fulfill her duty. What was a tool if it had no purpose?_

_Useless._

_The darkness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside of her even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. There was no map to follow, but even if there was the perpetual dark would prevent her from using it. Panic gripped her; the desire to drop to her knees into the damp earth was also present. However, she wouldn't waver, not as long as she had breath in her lungs._

_..._

_A sleek black SUV awaited her when she reached the other side of the dense forest a week later. Saki went in an eleven year old girl but came out a totally different person altogether. Blood, mud and other unmentionables stained her clothes. Scratches and bruises were all over her body, but there was a fierceness in her pale eyes._

_The door to the SUV opened and a boy stepped out of the back. He looked like he was only a few years older than her. "My name is Tokuma. I will teach you your next lesson." He said impassively as he handed her a bottle of water. "After you have rested, we will begin."_

_"Hai!"_

Endurance had been the first lesson of her training. In the woods, Saki had to survive off of the land or die trying. Her second lesson with Tokuma, who was only fourteen at the time, had been equally grueling. He helped her build up her physical strength and taught her the forbidden techniques of the clan. Saki underwent the training that most Hyuga guards had to go through before they could even think about protecting the clan head.

She doubted that any of her instructors knew why they were ordered to train her. Especially Tokuma, he only did as he was told without question. Out of all of the orphans, he had always been the most promising. But she wondered how they would feel if they knew the truth. The truth about Hizashi's death. Saki could remember growing up and attending Branch monthly meetings. Hizashi had always been understanding of their problems. How could anyone kill someone like him?

Even worse, how could she keep silent about it for as long as she had? She knew that Hiashi was the one behind Hizashi's death long before Madara told her. The senile old fool didn't even realize that she wasn't the same girl that he chose all of those years ago - she wasn't the real Saki.

Her real name was 00931.

At the age of eleven, the clan head came to the orphanage and gave her the name, Saki. A week later her survival training with Iroha started, then followed with her strengthening training with Tokuma. She had four more instructors before Hiashi deemed her worthy enough to spar with him. Of course, their meetings had to remain secret, so only Hoheto was fully aware of what her purpose was.

Still, she had second thoughts about what Hiashi promised her. How could she marry Neji when she knew the truth about his father? It just didn't sit right with her anymore. He deserved to know the truth more than anyone, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her loyalty was to Hiashi-sama above anyone else. Though her resolve was weakening, in Amegakure she had the perfect opportunity to take Madara out, but she hesitated.

Why? Saki didn't know. Hiashi had told her that Madara was evil. A man that hired someone to kill his own brother had the nerve to call someone else evil.

Saki sat up in bed and chastised herself for thinking like that. Who was she to question Hiashi-sama's methods?

"Tools aren't supposed to think." Saki climbed out of bed and sat on the hard floor in the dark room. "Tools aren't suppose to feel, laugh or cry." She repeated the mantra over and over again.

The sooner she completed her task, the sooner she could go back at the compound. Maybe that why was she hesitated back in Amegakure; because she didn't want to go back.

* * *

Tokuma had just escorted Tenten back to her room when he was summoned by Hiashi. He was still reeling from the fact that he had just experienced his first kiss when Hoheto found him in the hallway. Tenten was a very candid woman; despite her delicate features she was very strong. When she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, Tokuma was grateful that he had a high tolerance for pain. Kissing was far better than he thought, but Tenten assured him that there was something that was way better than kissing. Whenever Neji came back he was going to ask him more about the topic.

Subconsciously, Tokuma brushed his fingers across the five numbers that were tattooed on the nape of his neck - 00919. It was a reminder of how far he had come. He went from a nameless orphan to one of the clan head's elite guards. In the orphanage their birth names were replaced by numbers until the clan head gave them a purpose. He was the youngest in their ranks and was a prodigy in his own right.

At sixteen he had been promised the role of branch delegator. Since then he had spent majority of his free time integrating with the branch and actually socializing with them.

Tokuma was introverted by nature, so it took a lot of effort for him to actually engage anyone in conversation. Eventually, he found joy in helping those in need and felt as if the role of delegator would give him a better chance to do just that. But recently, the position was taken from him.

Stepping into the clan head's office, he bowed his head and awaited further instructions.

"Tokuma," Hiashi looked at the man's bowed head. "Have a seat."

Standing up, Tokuma took a seat in the leather chair in front of the large desk and waited. He had been telling the truth when he told Neji that he was not upset over losing the job. Well, he never had it in the first place so it wasn't necessarily losing it.

"I'm sure that you are aware that I will no longer grant you the position of delegator. What are your thoughts on the matter?" Hiashi asked. He had always favored Tokuma among the other guards, which was why he promised him the position. Neji had expressed his desire to pursue a career in law, so being the gracious uncle that he was he gave the boy his blessings. But now things have changed.

"I have no thoughts on the matter, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked at him closely; he could remember when Tokuma was chosen as one of his guards. Contrary to popular belief, there were children born out of wedlock in their clan. Mostly from unfaithful husbands who sought pleasure outside of their marriages. Bastard or not, a Hyuga was a Hyuga. Their genes were so strong, that Tokuma didn't resemble his biological mother in the slightest. It had been easy for her to leave him at their gates. Tokuma's own father, who was a member of the council, didn't bother telling his wife the truth. Tokuma was under the impression that his parents were dead, but he saw his father every single day without even knowing it.

Technically, Tokuma belonged to the Main house.

Several times, Hiashi debated on forcing Tokuma's father to take responsibility for his actions, but decided to remain silent. He wondered when all of his sins would finally come crashing down on him.

"You may speak freely, Tokuma." Hiashi finally said. "I understand that you have been looking forward to the position and I apologize for breaking that promise to you. Is there another job that you were interested in or would you prefer to remain by my side?" Tokuma eyes widened and Hiashi graced him with a small smile. Why did every one look at him like that whenever he apologized?

_Hiashi-sama apologized?_ Narrowing his eyes, Tokuma scrutinized the curving of the older man's lips. _He's smiling as well!_

Tokuma cleared his throat and clasped his hands in his lap. "Hiashi-sama, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

He wanted to tell him that he looked constipated, but it was inappropriate to say something like that to the clan head. So he decided to drop the subject altogether. "No reason." He returned the smile. "I haven't really thought about any other positions. I am fine with whatever you decide for me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Until then you will remain as one of my guards. You're dismissed." He was expecting Tokuma to bow than leave but he remained seated. "Is there something that you would like to say, Tokuma?"

"I wanted to ask if anyone has discovered Saki's whereabouts." Tokuma had been suspicious about the rumors that were going around the compound. When he first heard that Saki ran away to be with some guy, he immediately knew it was a lie. "As you are aware, it was I who trained her in the clan's technique - per your request - and I can't help but to feel concerned." His concern for Saki was simply platonic; he just couldn't understand what would make her run away. Maybe if he would've reached out to her more then he could've prevented it.

"I understand your concern, Tokuma. As of now we have no information on the girl's location." It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was for him to lie with a straight face. "If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know." Another lie; he didn't bother keeping a tally anymore.

Standing up, Tokuma bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you Hiashi-sama!"

Once he was out of the room, Hiashi let out a weary sigh. His aversion to naming Hinata as his heir had nothing to do with the girl's fragility and kind heart. More so, it was due to the fact that his daughter wouldn't be able to stomach majority of the things that the role of clan head entailed. Hinata would never employ an assassin to kill her own sister nor would she train children to become soldiers at such a young age. Hiashi definitely couldn't see his older daughter having affiliations with one the largest Yakuza syndicates in the country. That was how he was able to obtain information on Itachi so easily.

Being clan head meant that he had to get his hands dirty and make sacrifices all in the name of the Hyuga. The council was aware of his schemes and turned a blind eye to every single thing because their main concern was the clan. As long as his deeds benefited the clan they could care less.

His time to retire was vastly approaching; no amount of training would prepare Hinata to pick up where he left off. Maybe she could be the one to change the Hyuga, it was a possibility. But by the time Hinata made even the slightest of changes, she would be an old woman. Hiashi just prayed that she could remain virtuous during her reign. He didn't want her to end up like him - corrupted and merciless.

* * *

Thirty miles outside of Konoha, in a small clearing in the woods, at the base of an oak tree laid the remains of Hyuga Hizashi. The tree was only marked by a small carving of an equilateral circumscribed triangle. A single red Chrysanthemum adorned the bleak grave. After receiving the text message from Deidara, Hidan decided to pay his beloved a visit. When he was given the assignment to assassinate Hizashi, he had told himself that it would be a simple job. But all of that went out of the window when he laid eyes on the man. Hizahi had been the most intriguing human being that he had ever seen. Unlike his older brother, Hizashi's features were more graceful and serene.

"Your son is something else, Sunshine." Hidan took a swig of whiskey, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You were a looker, don't get me wrong! But Neji," He touched his heart wistfully. "Neji is on an entire different level. I think he's way more feisty than you were." He thought back to several times that Hizashi overpowered him and he had to resort to other measures to subdue the man. "I hope my little Hime puts up a good fight as well."

Downing the remaining contents of the bottle, Hidan tossed it behind his back. "You were the first person that I ever loved, Sunshine." He slurred. "I knew that what we had was special. And the only way for us to be together how I wanted...was in death." Smiling at the poorly marked grave, Hidan swayed slightly. "Once I have Neji, we can all be together...like a family." He threw his head back and laughed merrily at the thought. "One big happy family!"

Tonight, he would let Itachi enjoy his honeymoon, but tomorrow he was going to take what was _his._

* * *

That morning, Neji woke up in Itachi's arms. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and the scintillating light cast warmth all over his face. He had been slightly anxious about facing Itachi after everything that transpired between them last night. It wasn't as if he was ashamed or embarrassed about what happened. Itachi actually opened up to him and shared one of his darkest secrets. He could only imagine how hard that must have been for the man; he even shed tears. Well Neji shed his own tears but that was besides the point. Regardless of what Itachi told him, he wasn't going to coddle him. Or treat him differently because that would more than likely make Itachi uncomfortable and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Although, that didn't stop him from being furious. Neji had never possessed a killer's intent; it just wasn't in his nature. But last night while Itachi cried in his arms, he thought of several ways to murder anyone that ever caused his husband harm.

_My husband?_ Neji smiled at the title then glanced over at Itachi. Yes, he would kill to protect Itachi. If it ever came down to it he would do it in a heartbeat.

A cellphone chirped, onyx eyes snapped open looking alert and focused. It was unsettling, as though Itachi was never asleep in the first place. Neji was about to greet him, but Itachi was already out of the bed before he could open his mouth. Sitting up, he watched him walk over to his dresser and pick up his phone.

Neji was slightly put out by the curt behavior but shoved the feeling aside. He had known that Itachi would be leaving today, for hopefully his final mission, so he didn't hold it against him. Instead, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once inside he found an extra toothbrush and freshened up. Turning around, he swept his hair to one side and looked at the reflection of the red and white fan on his back. Another example of how rimming was the root of all evil. What kind of degenerate ever thought about putting their mouth down there? And why did it feel so divine?

Shaking his head, Neji stepped into the hot shower. On the marble ledge sat an opaque scarlet and black bottle of shower gel. Picking it up, he read the label. "Mangekyo." With a small snort he opened the bottle and sniffed it before apply some to his hand.

He was in the middle of his second wash when the shower door slid open. Silently, Itachi slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Neji could feel him, inches away from his body, but he focused all of his attention on what he was doing. Then his breath hitched when Itachi pressed up against him and whispered in his ear.

"You smell nice."

"I smell like you." He responded without bothering to turn around.

Itachi brushed Neji's hair to the side and kissed him on the shoulder."Exactly." He kissed his neck before reaching for the shower gel. "I will be leaving in an hour."

"Okay." Neji stepped under the water and stared at the suds as they swirled down the drain. His stomach started to feel uneasy once Itachi told him that he would be leaving soon. Just moments ago he had been untroubled by the thought, but now he was nervous. What if something went wrong? No, Itachi could handle himself; he had survived this long. Yet still...

"How long will you be gone?" Neji asked, his back was still facing Itachi.

"A week." If everything went according to their plan it would be an easy mission."I'll contact you as soon as I get back."

Living in the compound for one more week gave him enough time to break the news to Hinata and think over his future plans. Hopefully if he kept himself preoccupied he wouldn't have to worry too much over about Itachi.

"What do you think that your uncle will do once he finds out about us?" Itachi asked after they switched positions in the shower.

Carefully, Neji thought over his answer. There were various ways that Hiashi could react to the news: he could be furious or murderous. More than likely both. "According to the books that I have read what I did last night was an act of treason against the clan. Treason was punishable by death but now I would be publicly branded, my hair would be shaved and I'll be stripped of everything that I own - which isn't much."

"They would shave your head?"

"One of the books mentioned head shaving. Honestly, It will solely be up to my uncle. He could choose any punishment that he deems fit."

"It's the 21st century for fuck's sake." Itachi couldn't believe that the Hyuga clan still operated as though it was the Edo period. The entire branch system was outdated in his opinion.

"But he's not going to find out, Itachi." Neji wrapped his arms around his waist and reassured him that everything would be fine. Though it was himself that he was really trying to convince.

...

As he towel dried his hair, Neji watched Itachi load various guns and other weapons into a black duffle bag. "I'm flattered that you're so comfortable around me." He chuckled. Incongruously he thought about how sexy Itachi looked at that moment. It was by far his favorite outfit.

"Well you are my husband." Itachi smirked. He placed a few smaller weapons in the pockets of his black tactical pants.

"Hn." He raked his eyes over the way the slim sleeveless shirt hugged Itachi's body so snug.

"You're drooling again."

Closing his mouth, Neji glowered in annoyance; mainly at himself. He truly was insatiable. Well, he had his reasons. Who wouldn't want to straddle Itachi at any given chance? He was convinced that even someone with zero sex drive would feel an inkling of arousal towards Itachi.

What Neji failed to realize was that Itachi felt the same way about him. Especially after Konan told him that even Sasori thought that Neji was attractive. It only cemented his beliefs that Neji was the most captivating person that he had ever seen and he was beyond lucky to have him.

Neji walked over to the bed and sat down. Wary of the large duffel bag of weapons. "Have you ever been to Kirigakure?" He asked.

"A few times. Never for leisure."

"I hope we aren't going to a seaside resort that's crawling with people and their kids." Neji scowled at the thought. "And cheesy floral print shirts." He added.

Itachi chuckled. "It's a surprise. You'll have to see when we get there." He zipped the duffle bag then walked over to the other side of the bed.

Looking up, Neji tried to hide the apprehension that he knew was clear on his face. "I guess this is it." Steadily he gazed into Itachi's eyes.

"You make it sound as if this will be our last time seeing each other." An emotion flashed in Neji's eyes before it was quickly concealed, but it was there long enough for Itachi to notice. "Neji, you don't think that do you?"

Neji averted his gaze and opted to stare at a random corner in the room. Of all of the times for him to think about his father, now was the worse. He could remember his father promising him that he would be there to walk him to school in the morning but he woke up to an empty house. Hours later his uncle told him that his father died in a car wreck. But why now? He had suppressed that memory for years. So why think about it now?

"Neji?" Itachi saw the distant expression on his face and it perturbed him. He kneeled down and position himself between the man's legs. "Are you really afraid that I won't come back?" He asked softly.

Guilt suddenly swamped Neji. Here he was behaving like a brat when Itachi needed to be out saving his younger brother. Anything could be happening to the teen while he was sitting here upset over something that happened years ago. Clearing his mind of the gloomy thoughts, Neji touched Itachi's face and leaned in to kiss him.

Sighing, Itachi deepened the kiss before finally pulling away. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."

-o0o-

It was noon by the time Neji made it back to the compound. As soon as he stepped foot in the gates, Tokuma was there waiting for him. He was expecting the man to tell him that Hiashi had summoned him to discuss his whereabouts last night. So when Tokuma stated his true purpose Neji was floored.

"I want you to show me what is better than kissing." Tokuma stated simply. Per usual he wore a serious expression and stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Neji headed towards the compound and Tokuma fell into step next to him. "You want me to...show you?" He had to make sure that he had comprehended that correctly. His mind was still fuzzy from the steamy make out session with Itachi a few minutes ago.

He thought over his words then widened his eyes. "No! Just tell me! Do not show me, Neji!"

"Relax." Neji chuckled. "I wasn't going to give you a demonstration anyway. But where is this coming from?"

"I do not think that it would be appropriate for me to disclose that information." Surely it would be wrong to tell people about what happened between him and Tenten. "Could you just give me a few examples?" He wanted to make sure that he was prepared the next time he was slammed against a wall by the weapon's mistress.

Neji already assumed that Tokuma was talking about TenTen. He had almost forgot about the phone call last night. "Well there are a lot of things that are better than kissing."

"Like?"

Neji walked over to one one of the stone benches that sat under the sakura trees that lined the path to the compound. Taking a seat, he waited until Tokuma was seated as well before he spoke again.

"Are you asking so that you can try something other than kissing?" Neji had figured that Tokuma was a virgin; it wasn't rare among his uncle's guards.

"I'm not sure." Tokuma pondered on it for a moment. "I suppose I'm just curious."

Pulling out his phone, Neji opened his web browser. "Tokuma I think that showing you would be much easier than trying to explain." He went to the desired website, chose a random video and pressed play.

Five minutes into the video they both sat there, pale eyes widened in shock at the images on the phone.

"Tenten was referring to that?" Tokuma slowly shook his head in horror.

"No!" Neji clicked out of the video and looked over at the frightened man. "Sorry, I picked the wrong video. Do not ever try to put your fist in anyone, Tokuma. Even if they ask...just say no."

"Why would I want to do that?! Can a fist really fit down there?!"

"Apparently." Neji mumbled. "Just stick to kissing for now." He was afraid that he had officially scarred Tokuma for life.

"I think that I need to go meditate," Numbly, Tokuma stood up. "Or visit the Shinto shrine. I need to have a talk with Kami-sama."

"Don't we all?" Neji stood up as well. "Is Hiashi-sama here?"

"No." Tokuma answered. "He left an hour before you arrived."

That meant that he didn't have to be harassed about why he didn't come home last night - at least for a few more hours. All he needed to do was make it through the week without his uncle finding out about his marriage to Itachi. During the drive to the compound, Itachi assured him that everything would be fine and that he would see him in a week. Neji decided to stop worrying and put his trust in Itachi. Besides a week wasn't long at all. There are only seven days in a week. What could possibly happen in seven days?


	19. The Storm

_**Warning:**_ Typical drama and dark themes and shit, loads of shit

.

-o0o-

* * *

After dropping Neji off, Itachi had to rid his mind of anything regarding the previous night in order to mentally prepare himself for his last assignment. He couldn't distract himself with thoughts of his husband - his captivatingly beautiful, rimming obsessed husband. Subconsciously, an image of Neji bent over, bare from the waist down with his face pressed into the carpet, pushed through his mental barrier. Rimming Neji while he wore the Uchiha crest proudly on his back was by far one of his most memorable moments with the man.

That time when he bawled like an infant during sex would be stored away in the mental vault where he kept all of his embarrassing memories. Like that time when Sasuke was teething and shat all over his clothes. If it weren't for his mother he may have killed his baby brother that day. To make matters worse they were at the park and that day in particular was Itachi couldn't help but to fondly reflect on the memory. After their parents' death he had to quickly transition from cool older brother to a parental figure. Initially it had been a difficult task, trying to balance each role, but it all worked out in the end.

Though now Itachi could no longer keep Sasuke in the dark about everything. When this ordeal was over, he would more than likely want the truth, yet Itachi didn't think that the boy would ever be ready for the harsh reality. He supposed that he would have to deal with it when the time came. For now he needed to focus all of his attention on the rescue mission. When Itachi arrived at headquarters, all of the warmth that he'd felt while he was in Neji's presence gradually seeped out, leaving him cold and hollow. He couldn't allow himself to _feel_ from this point on; not until he brought Sasuke back home - safely.

Itachi had just stepped out of the elevator when he bumped into Konan and Karin. The young girl timidly hid behind Konan's leg. Itachi figured that she was still a little wary of him though he couldn't exactly remember why. He knew that she was one of the children that Kabuto performed experiments on - among other things - but he couldn't really recall meeting her in Otogakure. Inoichi told him that he would vaguely remember his time in Otogakure so maybe his encounter with her was one of those memories that were taken from him.

Konan had taken a liking to her instantly; it was Karin's crimson hair that initially caught her attention. She reminded the woman of her childhood friend Nagato. There was also a spark in her crimson eyes; despite all of her hardships Karin still possessed a vibrant spirit.

"Surprisingly, everyone here at headquarters ship ItaNeji!" Konan gushed over the name she'd come up with last night; with a little help from Karin. They fell into step besides each other; Karin remained a few steps back until Konan turned around and extended her hand to her. With a small smile, Karin took her hand and walked on the opposite side of Itachi.

"ItaNeji?" Itachi sighed. "I never took you as a fangirl, Konan."

"Only when the guys look like you and Neji." Konan smiled and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Seriously, I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy, Itachi." The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable.

"Glad you think so." Itachi opened a door for the two ladies and walked in after them. "Have you checked in with everyone else? I want to leave in the next hour."

"Yes. They're ready. I just wanted to talk to Karin before we left." Konan needed to let the girl know that she wasn't abandoning her and that she would be back as soon as possible. Though she felt bad about making such a promise. What if she didn't come back?

While Konan said her last goodbyes to Karin, Itachi stood back and silently observed their interaction. The older woman's skin seemed to glow with the radiance of her happiness; in his opinion she had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. It made him wonder how Konan would have turned out if Madara never planted those quixotic ideas in her head.

He was convinced that everyone's lives would be better off if Madara never intervened. One of the things that attracted him to Neji was the fact that they were both prodigies of two great clans. If his parents would have lived he could've turned out like Neji; untainted, living a relatively normal life. Shisui would still be alive - his clansmen would be alive, Konan would have never had to give up on her dreams, and Naruto wouldn't be an orphan. There were countless other people that Itachi weren't even aware of; he could only assume that there were more. It was no longer a personal vendetta; Itachi had to kill Madara as retribution for all of the people who lives were ruined. If anyone - friend or foe - tried to stop him he would bury them alongside Madara. Sympathy could not be wasted on anyone that was foolish enough to intervene.

Karin shyly waved goodbye to Itachi before she slipped into her assigned room. The Hokage had promised to keep an eye on her; which translated to Shizune keeping an eye on her.

"Karin is enamored by you," Konan teased as they headed to go meet the others. "Good ole' Uchiha charm strikes again."

"Hn."

"Have you had any nightmares lately?"

Glancing over at the woman, Itachi thought over his answer before he responded. "No." It wasn't necessarily a lie; well last night he dreamed that he was holding Neji's lifeless body in his arms, but he wasn't going to mention it to anyone. When he woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Neji was lying next to him, unharmed, it still took him a while to fall asleep again.

Konan seemed relieved. "That's good news." She said. "I'm thinking about having Karin meet with Ibiki. Her nightmares seem to be getting worse." In her opinion Orochimaru and Kabuto's deaths should have been more brutal - well Kabuto's at least. Itachi made sure that Orochimaru's death was very painful.

"I think a session with Ibiki would be helpful. However, I think Karin is going to need more than that." He could only speak from his own experience. Therapy could only do so much, he had been lucky to have the support that he had in everyone at headquarters.

"I know that, Itachi. And I'm prepared to give her whatever she may need."

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto caught up to the pair. "Here ya' go!" He handed the man a buy one get one free coupon to Teuchi's Ramen stand. A coupon that he had been planning to use until he heard the news about Itachi's marriage.

Blankly, Itachi stared at the coupon. "Why exactly are you giving me this?"

"It's your wedding gift!" The blond smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when I tell him that I won the bet!"

Itachi's voice was deceptively calm. "Bet?"

Scratching his head, Naruto laughed nervously. "A few months ago, we kinda made a bet on if you were asexual or homosexual. Heard you married some pretty Hyuga guy. So that means I win."

"Pretty Hyuga guy?" Itachi stared at the coupon again before putting it in his pocket. He was only accepting it because it was from Naruto. "Who told you that?"

"Jiraiya." Naruto said. Then his smile faltered. "I'm really sorry for not being able to keep Sasuke safe." He had begged Tsunade to be placed on the new team but she denied the request. She was also making him travel to Kirigakure with her so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Like, try to hide in the trunk of one of the cars that the Akatsuki members were using. Naruto thought it was a brilliant idea but Jiraiya knew what he was up to before he even made a move. Now he was stuck escorting Tsunade on a diplomatic trip to Kiri.

Itachi looked down at the blond teenager, "It's not your fault, Naruto." He assured him. "I'm sure he's going to want to see you when we get back so don't do anything careless while I'm gone."

Why did everyone think that he would do something careless? He decided to just drop it and leave it to the professionals. "I promise!" Naruto smiled again but this time it was near blinding.

Konan had listened to Obito's interrogation; she'd heard the terrible things that Naruto saw when he was only two. She also learned the truth about Nagato's death. It truly amazed her that Naruto could still manage a genuine smile of that magnitude after everything that he had been through. Her desire was to help Karin smile like that. Hopefully they could save each other.

. . . . .

"What is all of this?" Itachi picked up a gift box with a large red bow on it then glanced at his teammates. He raised a questioning brow at the other wrapped gifts in the boardroom.

"Wedding gifts!" Konan pointed to the box that he was holding. "That's for Neji so don't open it."

Kisame handed him a print out. "Already paid for." He showed him a picture of a beach house in Kiri.

"You can pick them up at the dealership." Sasori casually handed him two sets of keys. "Congrats." He lazily threw over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Don't you all think that this is too much?" Itachi placed the items on the table. He noticed Deidara glaring at him but he ignored him. For some reason the blond either glared at him or avoided him like the plague and he never cared to ask why. They never really saw eye to eye, but he didn't have anything against Deidara.

Sasori had also noticed Deidara's behavior lately. Although, he was always tense around Itachi, he seemed more irritable than usual. Of course, he planned on getting to the bottom of it eventually.

"Not at all." Konan waved her hand dismissively. "It's not every day that one of us ties the knot."

"Probably will be the only time that one of us does." Kisame snorted.

"According to the tracker, Sasuke is still in Amegakure." Itachi changed the subject to their main reason for being there. "Obito and Kakashi have already left. We will meet them there."

"I've already briefed everyone on the plan." Sasori picked up his travel bag and headed for the door. It was obvious that Itachi was eager to leave; it was also understandable. "Deidara and Konan will be riding with me."

Without a word, Deidara stood up and followed his partner out of the door. "What the hell is Blondie pouting about? Normally, I can't pay him to shut up." Kisame stood up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head.

"Who knows?" Itachi shrugged and picked up his own bag. "Can't believe you purchased us a beach house, Kisame."

"Wait until you see what I bought you." Konan told him while she headed towards the door. "Well, it's actually for Neji." She snickered on her way out of the room.

Nothing good ever happened when Konan laughed like that. Itachi didn't even want to know what was in the box.

* * *

_By the time that he realized his mistake it was too late. Though he was able to block the hit to his head, he was too slow on his feet to dodge the leg swipe. The grass did little to break his fall, but luckily he didn't hit his head._

_"We need to work on your stance, Neji."_

_When Neji opened his eyes all he saw was the cloudless blue sky and the golden sun radiating down on his skin. Then his father's face came into view; he was expecting him to look disappointed but he only smiled at him. Hizashi pulled the boy up, and removed a few blades of grass out of his hair. He chuckled when his son tried to swat his hand away. "I know! You're not a baby anymore." Yet he continued his ministrations anyway._

_Much to Neji's frustration. "We don't have to stop now!" He complained. "The sun is still out so we can train more!"_

_"You're the only 8 year old that I know that actually likes to train." Hizashi shook his head and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Dinner is in an hour. We can train more tomorrow." He told him._

_Nodding his head, Neji dusted off his bottom and followed his father to their home. Several branch members greeted them as they passed. Eventually, Neji's cheeks became raw from all of the kisses that he'd wiped off. He didn't understand why everyone wanted to pat his head or kiss him on the cheek._

_"Dad, could I have a friend over Friday after school?"_

_Hizashi raised an eyebrow at the boy."It's your first week of second grade and you already have a friend that you want to invite over?" When his son's cheeks reddened slightly, he decided to tease him. "Neji, you know my rules about having girls over."_

_"It's not a girl!" Neji grumbled. "Lee is a boy!"_

_He continued to watch his son's reaction closely. "Do you like Lee?" Neji looked as if he were about to overheat and he had his answer._

_"Lee said that I was pretty but boys can't be pretty! We can only be handsome. Right Dad?"_

_"That's right son." Hizashi wanted to ask him more about his interest in the other boy, but it wouldn't be right to jump to conclusions. Besides, Neji was still a child; they could have that talk once he was older. "Tell you what. I will walk you to school tomorrow and you can introduce me to your friend Lee."_

_Looking up at his father, Neji nodded his head excitedly. "Okay!"_

_"Hizashi-sama." Natsu greeted them with a bow. "Neji." She smiled at him then directed her attention to the older man; a faint blush adorned her cheeks as she talked to him._

_Neji tuned out their conversation to look at the younger boy that was standing a few meters away. "Who is that?" He quietly asked._

_"Where are my manners?" Natsu had been too busy trying to flirt with the widowed man. "That's Tokuma." She said before giving Hizashi a knowing look._

_The look on his father's face made Neji feel uneasy. It didn't suit his father; not the man that was always smiling and laughing. Then the look was gone just as soon as it came, it was like looking through a kaleidoscope of emotions._

_"Tokuma." Hizashi motioned the boy over. Hesitantly, the child approached him. "Have you met my son Neji?" His voice was warm and pleasant causing Tokuma to visible relax. "Why don't you two go play while the adults talk. You know how boring old people can be."_

_Taking that as his cue, Neji grabbed the boy by the hand and practically dragged him farther away from the two adults. If he had to listen to Natsu compliment every single thing that his father did again he was going to barf. It wasn't like he didn't like Natsu; he just didn't want her talking to his dad._

_"Where are you taking me?" Tokuma asked the younger boy._

_"Here" Neji let his hand go and walked over to the koi pond. "How old are you? I'm 8 and a half." He said while he gazed at the koi fish._

_"How can you be 8 and...A half?"_

_"My birthday is coming up, duh. Now you have to tell me your age."_

_Tokuma frowned. "But I never asked you in the first place." He walked over to the pond as well and stood next to Neji._

_"Doesn't matter. That's how conversations work." Neji replied. "Rules are rules."_

_Tokuma smiled slightly at the younger boy. "I'm 10 years old."_

_"How come I've never seen you around before?" Glancing over at the boy, Neji waited for his answer. Tokuma looked conflicted as if he were having a hard time coming up with a response. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

_Tokuma was about to tell him but was cut off when Natsu called his name."That didn't take long." Neji sounded disappointed._

_"I have to go." Tokuma bowed his head. "Excuse me, Neji-sama."_

_Blushing, Neji frantically shook his head. "Don't call me that!" He complained._

_"But I am supposed to."_

_"We're friends now so you don't have to call me that!" Neji sighed exasperatedly. How was it that Tokuma was the oldest? "I'll see you later. Maybe we can actually play next time!" He waved at the boy then ran back towards his dad._

_Stunned, Tokuma just stood there and watched the pair head to their home. "I'm his friend? He wants to play with me?" He couldn't believe it; it was the first time that anyone had ever wanted to be his friend. In the orphanage people usually stayed out of his way due to his violent outbursts. While they headed to meet Hoheto, Tokuma couldn't help but to look forward to the next time that he saw Neji._

_. . . ._

_As much as Neji wanted to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He punched the floor, overcome with rage, surprised when he felt the hard wood impact his knuckles. A wave of pain exploded in his hand, and he did it again, punching the ground, the pain in his body a distraction from the pain of his grief. Bloody and bruised, his hand throbbed yet it felt better than the pain that stabbed through him when he heard the news._

_The muffled sobs wracked against his chest until he became more vocal with his anguish. His entire body began to shake, as the reality of the situation set in. His Dad was dead and he wasn't coming back._

_The last painful emotion slammed against him before he lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as he passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness._

_Unbeknownst to him, Tokuma had watched the entire thing. When he was told about the death of Hizashi he wanted to check on Neji. He wasn't surprised to find the boy in his father's bedroom. It was only yesterday when Neji declared that they were friends._

_Moving from the shadows of the dark room, Tokuma approached Neji's still form. He moved to pick him up, but the door to the room opened._

_The light from the hallway cast a light on the two boys. Hiashi walked in the room and looked down at Neji then up at Tokuma. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to check on Neji, Hiashi-sama."_

_Hiashi bent over and scooped his nephew up in his arms. "I'll take over from here. Return to your quarters." He carried the boy out of the room._

_Tokuma stood there long after they left before he returned home._

-o0o-

That was the last day that Tokuma saw Hyuga Neji - the eight year old boy who didn't hesitate to befriend anyone. Instead, he was replaced by a bitter, spiteful boy with a chip on his shoulder. Any chance of friendship with Neji died on the same day as Hizashi. He made an attempt to approach Neji again after that night, but the boy had been curt and dismissive towards to him. Now Tokuma couldn't help but to feel as though they were somehow destined to be friends.

"Are you still thinking about that video from yesterday?" Neji joked.

Tokuma walked over to the wooden bench in the dojo and picked up his shirt. "No! I was thinking about the first time we met." His shirt was damp so he opted to just toss is on his shoulder. He never wanted to think about the video for as long as he lived.

As usual their day started with meditation then exercising by running around the compound and sparring. During their first week, Tokuma soon learned why Neji was given the title of a prodigy. He was very analytical, even during battle. Whenever he thought that the fight was his, Neji would catch him off guard with a change of tactic.

Scowling, Neji peeled off his own wet shirt; he didn't even want to catch a whiff of it. "What made you think of that?" He asked over his shoulder while he tied his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I just noticed that you were in high spirits today and it kind of reminded me of how you were before Hizashi-sama passed."

Coincidentally, Neji had been thinking about his father as well. He wondered if his father would have been accepting of his sexual orientation. Though it didn't really matter what he thought now.

"I can't even remember how I was before he died." Neji quietly admitted to himself.

Not hearing him, Tokuma decided to change the subject. "Today is Tenten's last day in Konoha. It feels like it will be my last time seeing her."

Quickly, Neji mentally flipped through the pages of Hinata's consolation handbook. "I'm sure you will see her again, Tokuma. She visits often and Winter break will be here soon." He probably didn't sound as convincing as his cousin would but he did the best that he could do.

"I'm thinking about asking Hiashi-sama's permission to court Tenten."

There was so much conviction in the man's voice that it floored Neji. He was about to question the man further but remained silent when he saw Hinata and Tenten heading in their direction. Asking permission to court someone was a prerequisite for marriage in their clan, though the actual courting could last for years. Neji was just surprised that Tokuma wanted to bring it to his uncle's attention. Hiashi could either approve or order Tokuma to never see Tenten again if he didn't deem her fitting enough to intermingle with the clan. Then again, Neji couldn't help but to admire Tokuma's forwardness.

"Do not mention what I told you to Tenten." Tokuma whispered.

Nodding his head, Neji walked out of the dojo to meet the women and Tokuma followed him. It slipped their minds that they were shirtless so they were initially confused by the reactions that they were getting from a few women that were nearby.

"Look at you two thirst traps." Tenten playfully chided.

Neji shrugged while Tokuma looked down at his own bare chest and widened his eyes in alarm. "Pardon me," He said and tried to put his shirt back on but Neji stopped him.

"You're fine, Tokuma."

"Sure is." TenTen mumbled. Her lustrous amber eyes raked over the man's muscular body. "Tokuma, how about you and I go for a walk? The primal gleam in the woman's eye was unmistakable; she didn't have a lovely stroll in the Wisteria gardens in mind.

"Actually, I need to discuss a few things with Tokuma." After yesterday, Neji knew that Tokuma wasn't ready to be left alone with his best friend again. "We will meet you two shortly."

Hinata caught the hint, "Of course! Tenten we can go start on breakfast." She locked their arms together.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the two cousins, Tenten reluctantly agreed. She knew that they were up to something but decided to just play along - for now.

Once they were out of sight, Tokuma turned on Neji. "Why did you intervene?" He asked.

"There is something else that's better than kissing." Neji saw the apprehension on the man's face. "Not fisting! I don't even think that's pleasurable for anyone!"

With a sigh of relief, Tokuma urged him to continue. "I'm listening."

"From my understanding, women also have a magic spot and you can...touch it with these fingers." He held up his index and middle fingers then started to move them in a "come here" motion.

Tokuma held up fingers as well and mimicked the man. "Where is this magical spot located?" He continued to move his fingers.

Neji wracked his brain for the proper term. "Her lady...bits." _What am I? A toddler?_ "The magical spot is in her va-"

"You want me to touch Tenten's vajayjay?" Tokuma sounded scandalized. "Are you mad?"

"Vajayjay?"

"Saying the actual term felt kind of weird."

They were supposed to be geniuses but here they were, sounding like prepubescent school boys. If Tenten was privy to their conversation she would skewer them like a shish kabob. Also, what made him think that he could assist Tokuma in this matter?

Tokuma dropped his hand to his side in frustration. "I'm starting to think that you don't know much about women, Neji." He accused the man.

"Obviously!" Neji deadpanned then threw his hands up in exasperation. "I give up! You two are going to have to just figure it out on your own. Well you will. TenTen knows what she wants." Even though she was more than likely still a virgin, but that didn't mean that she had to be as ignorant as they clearly were.

"I think that when the time comes I will know what to do," Tokuma nodded his head. "Yes. It will all come to me naturally."

_Tenten is going to eat him alive._ Neji almost felt sorry for Tokuma - almost.

* * *

Removing his bloody gloves, Madara hummed to himself as he walked over to the trash bin. After discarding the soiled items, he went over to Saki and touched her on the shoulder. "Take care of him," He ordered. "We'll be leaving momentarily."

Numbly, Saki nodded her head and walked over to Sasuke's bent over form. He flinched at her touch but she was persistent. "Come on, Sasuke." She gently placed his arm over her shoulders and supported his weight.

While they walked to the bathroom, Madara pulled out his phone. Due to recent events several of his plans had to be altered. As disappointing as that was he couldn't help but to be content with the way things were going.

The stage was set, the only thing missing were the performers.

On the fourth ring the phone was answered - more than likely by "branch member number fourteen", but he didn't want to speak to them. "Put Hiashi on the phone." He didn't bother being cordial with the Help. Moments later there was a terse voice on the other end.

"Hiashi, my old friend."

_"What do you want? I thought I told you to never contact me again."_

Unfazed, Madara chuckled. "I believe congratulations are in order!"

_"State your purpose and stop wasting my time. I tire of your games."_

"I just called to welcome you into the family." Madara reveled in the dead silence on the other line. He could sense turmoil from miles away; nothing was more satisfying. "It would appear that our nephews have eloped recently. I never thought that I would live to see a union of our great clans."

The silence stretched on for a few more seconds before a humorless chuckle was heard. _"Are you truly this pathetic, Madara? I knew you were deranged by how you pined after Hashirama all of those years, but don't you think this is a little low, even for you?"_

Madara's smile didn't waver, not even an inch."Put that brother in law of yours to use and find out for yourself." He abruptly ended the call. There was no need to say anything else; he'd gotten his point across.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was time to leave so they could put distance between them and any Black ops that were after them. He wished that he could see the look on Itachi's face when he saw the gift that he was leaving for him.

-o0o-

For the second time that month, Hiashi would have to enlist the aid of the man that he loathed. Seije was the brother of Neji's birth mother and thanks to him the two had never met. They would never meet if he had anything to do with it. Hiashi couldn't have the head of Ryuugamine -second largest Yakuza syndicate -interacting with his family. The clan head couldn't help but to sneer at that. He wasn't concerned about the safety of his family when he made the decision to do business with Madara.

Hiashi tapped on the partition and waited for the driver to roll down the tinted window. "Change of plans. We need to pay Seije a visit." He instructed calmly despite his building rage. If what Madara said was true there would be no mercy.

* * *

Once again, Neji found himself in Hinata's bedroom, pacing the floor while he tried to figure out how much he wanted to open up to his friends about. Due to her age, Hanabi was excluded from the conversation and was out with Moegi, so they didn't have to worry about her listening in. After another long talk with Kami-sama, Tokuma was there as well, seated next to Tenten on the chaise lounge chair. It wasn't as if he didn't trust any of them, but he was very hesitant to disclose too much information regarding his relationship with Itachi. Mainly because if word got out about their marriage it would not only piss off Hiashi but the rumor mill would eat the story up.

Two male prodigies from notable clans eloping would be the talk of the century in Konoha. If not the entire country. There was also the fact that Tokuma was loyal to Hiashi. Then again he had an inkling that the man had also been listening in to his previous discussion about Itachi but from his understanding he hadn't told Hiashi anything. There was also the other day when Neji was looking for a way out of the marriage arrangement and Tokuma didn't rat him out. However, this situation was different; he had committed treason against his clan. And Tokuma was obligated to report any misconduct to the clan head.

"Neji," Hinata said. "You don't have to go into full detail; we just want to know how you've been holding up." She could practically read Neji's thoughts and that was a clear indicator that something was wrong. Her cousin's poker face rivaled that of her father's.

Glancing at the two other occupants he could see that they agreed with Hinata. With a slight nod of his head, Neji stopped pacing and stood with his arms crossed. "I appreciate the concern from all of you." He looked at Tenten. "And thank you for extending your visit, Tenten. I've been acting like a jerk towards you and Hinata and I apologize for my behavior.

Three sets of eyes widened at his apology and Neji scoffed. "You all act as if I've never apologized before."

"On rare occasions." Tenten mumbled.

"And it's usually very vague. It takes me a while to realize that you are apologizing." Hinata replied sheepishly.

Then Tokuma added his own two cents. "I was under the impression that you never apologized, honestly."

Neji couldn't believe them. Sure he didn't just apologize for every small thing but he could recall saying those words to every last one of them - at least once.

"Tokuma I remember telling you that I was sorry about the position of branch delegator being passed to me." Smirking, Neji waited on the man to realize his mistake and acknowledge it.

Frowning, Tokuma shook his head. "I don't remember that." He stared off into space as though he were in deep thought. "Nope, can't recall such a thing ever happening."

Appalled, Neji was about to open his mouth to refresh the man's memory but the sound of the doorknob being twisted stopped him. Then there was a sharp knock on the door; whoever was on the other side was pissed that the door was locked. He narrowed his eyes at Tokuma before he went to go answer it.

Hinata's first assumption was that the person at the door was Hanabi. No one else would try to open her door without knocking. So when she heard a loud smacking sound, it jolted her out of her stupor causing her heart to hammer violently against her rib cage. Quickly she glanced over at Tokuma and Tenten; the former was kneeling with his head bowed while the latter's amber eyes were widened and a hand was covering her mouth in shock. Panic settled in Hinata's stomach when she finally looked at her door to see her father standing there. Fury and belligerency marring his features. Her eyes began to water long before she caught a glimpse of Neji on the floor holding the side of his face.

Everything happened so fast after that.

"Get up!" Hiashi barked. When Neji didn't move as fast as he wanted he reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "You didn't think I would find out?!" He seethed.

Hinata all but jumped off of her bed. "Father what is the meaning of this?" Before she could reach the door her father was already dragging Neji by the hair out into the hallway.

Neji's feet dragged as he tried to catch his balance and struggle against his uncle's tight grip on his hair. He could see Tenten and Hinata following behind him with tears in their eyes. Derogatory words spilled from Hiashi's mouth as he continued to practically drag him through the corridors of the mansion. Maids and servants silently stood by and watched him aimlessly struggle to his feet. If it were another opponent he would've already been free of their grasp, but physical retaliation against the clan head meant forty lashes.

Absently, Hinata was grateful that Hanabi wasn't home to witness such a sight. She was aware that her father could be harsh and unyielding but she had never seen this side of him. The look in his eyes was murderous, the tone of his voice was a barely leashed growl; Hinata feared for Neji's life in that moment.

When they turned the corner to her father's office, Tokuma appeared in front of them with a blank expression on his face. "This is as far as you two can go." He extended his arm to block their path.

"What in the hell are you doing, Tokuma?!" Tenten yelled. "We need to get to Neji!" Tears streamed down her face and it angered him because he hated to see women cry; especially the one that he had fallen for.

"He's right." Hinata wiped her eyes and sniffled. "We can't intervene. Especially you Tenten, you're an outsider."

"What is going to happen to Neji?"

"I'll go see what all of this is about." Tokuma assured them both. "Go now. I'll find you later." He left the two girls in the hallway and turned the corner. Instead of using the designated door to the office, he walked past it and entered the door that the guards used. Behind the shoji screen he stood and silently listened to the exchange.

It had only been one day since Itachi left and here Neji was, in his uncle's office being yelled at for eloping with Itachi. How in the hell did Hiashi find out so soon? The question was at the forefront of his mind. None of his friends knew and from his understanding nobody else besides Itachi knew. So again - how in the hell did Hiashi find out so soon?

Forcibly, Hiashi yanked Neji's head back. "Disappointed can't even begin to describe my feelings towards you right now!" He tightened his grip and pulled the boy to his feet. Releasing his hair, he circled around him like a lion stalking his prey. Hiashi's anger was flowing off of him in waves; he wanted nothing more than to unleash that rage on his defiant nephew.

Neji's right cheek was throbbing and his head was pounding, but he kept his face clear of all emotion. He wouldn't allow his uncle to see the fear that was running through his veins. Being branded was by far one of the most demeaning things that his uncle could do. Even though the mark was no bigger than a silver dollar, it would be located on his face for all to see. No matter where he went, everyone would know what it meant. They would know that he was an outcast to his clan.

"Do you know what happens to orphans in this clan?" Hiashi continued to circle around him. "Their names are taken and they are given numbers to identify them. When the day comes for them to be of use, then and only then are they granted a name!" He stood in front of Neji and leaned closer. "That was your fate until I changed it!" With a tight fist, he reached back before punching the boy in his stomach.

Grimacing, Neji doubled over and tried to keep himself from gagging. Gritting his teeth, he fought through the pain and the urge to retaliate as well. The punch was only half of his uncle's strength, it wouldn't be long before he stopped holding back on him. But taking everything in silence was eating him up on the inside.

"I could've left you in the hands of the council! You would've been chained to this clan for the rest of your life like all of the others! Yet I opened my doors to you and took you in!" Hiashi roared the entire office seemed to shake from its intensity. "I gave you more freedom than my own children! And this is what you give me in return?! Look at me!"

Defiantly, Neji kept his eyes on the tatami mat. The urge to punch Hiashi's teeth down his throat was overwhelming but he needed to fight that urge because he would be the one to suffer in the end. Neji found it ironic that the first time that his uncle ever sought him out, it was in order to punish him.

"I said look at me!" Hiashi grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head. "Did you think that by marrying that, that Uchiha scum it would somehow free you?" He was enraged, near vibrating as he held the boy's gaze. "This clan is _mine_. Everyone within the walls of this compound belong to me." He leaned forward to make sure that Neji caught every syllable. "There is no freedom unless I give it!"

It was true. There was no freedom for him; he didn't understand why he allowed Itachi to fill his head with pipe dreams.

"You will annul the marriage tomorrow and be remarried the day after that." Hiashi knew that he'd promised Saki but that was irrelevant now. "You have forgotten your true purpose in life - the purpose I bestowed upon you. No worries, I'll remind you. In fact, I'll make sure that you never forget it!" The final words were furious and guttural.

Hiashi shoved Neji's head away and twisted his face in disgust. "Hoheto!" He barked. Moments later the man walked in the office.

"Hiashi-sama, your orders?" Hoheto didn't even spare Neji a glance.

"Prepare a fire in the courtyard." Hiashi walked over to the lounge area in his office. "Summon the rest of the Branch; they'll need to bear witness." He opened an elaborately engraved chest and took out a branding iron.

"Hai." Hoheto walked out of the office.

On the other side of the wall, Tokuma stood, eyes wide, and fist tightly clenched. There wasn't a defiant bone in his body. But now he wanted to interfere, he wanted to disobey in order to save his friend. Yet he didn't even know where to begin.

Once he was sure Hoheto was a good distance away, he slipped out and went in search of Hinata and Tenten. Maybe they would know what to do.

-o0o-

"Let's kick his ass!"

Tokuma sighed at Tenten's response to everything that he had just told them. "I cannot allow you to attack the clan head. No one in this compound would."

Frowning, Tenten concealed her kunai. "So what? We just let Neji be branded?" She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going to just sit by and let that happen."

"I don't want to see Neji being branded either but I can't physically intervene." Tokuma reminded her.

Hinata who had been silent the entire time finally spoke up. "I know what to do. But first, I need to make sure that Hanabi doesn't come home in the next few hours."

"Hinata-sama," Tokuma noticed an indescribable look in the girl's eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Remember, Tokuma." She smiled at him. "You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Hinata."

Tenten noticed the look too and it unsettled her. Hinata went from distraught cinnamon roll to a woman on a mission in only a matter of seconds.

"I need to go make a quick phone call." Hinata said before she left the room.

Tokuma and Tenten shared a look. "Are all Hyugas bipolar?" Tenten asked.

* * *

"Fucking bastard!" Kisame spat while he stared at the molar that slipped from Itachi's hands as he stormed out of the door to the house. Konan went outside to make sure that Itachi didn't go on a rampage. They had been tricked by Madara: why did they even think that it would be that easy? Of course all Madara had to do in order to evade them was remove Sasuke's tracker.

The tracker led them to a two story mansion on the outskirts of Amegakure. Sasori assumed that it was one of Madara's safe houses. When they arrived and saw no signs of anyone, they assumed that there was an underground bunker but low and behold, sitting on the kitchen counter was Sasuke's tracker.

"It was clever of Itachi to place the tracker in one of his brother's molar." Sasori bent down and picked up the tooth with his handkerchief. "But it would seem that once again Madara is one step ahead of us."

"He yanked the kid's tooth out?" Deidara grimaced. "Shit must have been painful." He shuddered at the thought of having any of his teeth removed with pliers.

Sasori placed the tracker in his pocket for later inspection. "Not as painful as what Itachi is going to do once he gets his hands on Madara. Kidnapping Sasuke was enough to piss him off but now he has caused him physical harm." He almost sounded excited about the carnage to come.

Deidara had seen the aftermath in Otogakure; he could only imagine what Itachi would do to Madara. Or him if he found out that he texted Hidan yesterday. But he only texted him to rant, nothing malicious. His crush on Itachi was a thing of the past; he was just more pissed off about the fact that Hidan had been right about the man.

"What are you hiding, Deidara?"

The blond cleared his mind of his previous thoughts; Sasori would be able to read every thought that he had if he wasn't careful. The man had always been good at seeing right through him. "Nothing." Deidara shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The gesture practically screamed that he was in fact hiding something.

Of course Sasori didn't believe that. "Your sour attitude may interfere with this mission. If Madara even suspects that there is any conflict among us he'll use it." He warned the man. Madara knew how to turn a family against each other with barely any effort. The last thing they needed was to turn on each other.

"It's not that serious, Sasori."

"Why did you text Hidan yesterday?"

Cerulean eyes widened in shock. "How did you know that?" Deidara asked.

"I didn't." Sasori deadpanned. "You just told me." He could see the blond getting hostile; something he did when he was cornered.

Deidara remained silent until Kisame left to go check on Konan and Itachi. When the door closed he faced his partner head on. "What's your deal? Why do you care so much about me and Hidan?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a response.

The intimidating pose made Sasori's lips quirk in amusement. It was pitiful. "Hidan is an abusive misogynistic sadist who has been manipulating you for years." Cut and dry; straight to the point.

"Manipulating me?" Deidara laughed. "Hidan doesn't manipulate me."

"We can save that discussion for a later time," Sasori was losing his patience. "Just tell me why you've been acting like a bitter ex since yesterday. Are you still infatuated with Itachi?"

"No! I'm happy that he found himself another snob to marry."

It was as Sasori had suspected. After Itachi rejected Deidara, Hidan convinced the boy that it was because of his upbringing in the slums of Iwagakure. Deidara had grown up feeling inadequate and Hidan preyed on his insecurities. Manipulating a sixteen year old with self esteem issues would be a walk in the park for Hidan - well any of them honestly. There was also the fact that Hidan was eight years older than Deidara when they first slept together.

"I can't believe you believed him."

"What are you talking about?" Deidara frowned in confusion.

Sasori spoke on a sigh. "Itachi didn't reject you because of your background, Deidara."

"What?"

"I'm not sure of his exact reasons but it wasn't because of that. You should know that he doesn't care about anything like that. But that's neither here nor there. What's important at this moment is that you're hiding something." He roughly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and dropped his usual mask of indifference. "Stop fucking around and tell me the truth!" It was the face that his victims saw in their last moments.

Deidara had never seen anything so frightening; he never knew that Sasori could even pull a face like that. Also, the redhead didn't swear. Well he had never heard him swear before.

"Okay!" Deidara pulled back from the man's strong grip and he winced. His shoulders were more than likely bruised now. "Okay, I'll stop fucking around." Annoyed, he released a puff of air through pursed lips. "Hidan is interested in the Hyuga kid." He grumbled.

"How does he even know Neji?"

"Hidan was assigned to kill his dad years ago." He thought about the things that Hidan had planned for the boy. "Regardless of if I told him about the marriage or not he was going to make his move on him soon."

Sasori allowed the information to sink in. On top of his brother's location being unknown, Itachi would have to worry about keeping his husband out of Hidan's grasp. "Itachi is going to be furious when he finds out you've been keeping this from him."

His lack of empathy always bothered Deidara. "Not my problem!" He pretended nonchalance when he certainly didn't feel it. Deep down inside he knew that Hidan was a fucked up person, but he was still his...friend. Even he didn't believe that.

"You need to tell Itachi everything that you know." The blond had gotten himself in this situation so he would have to get himself out of it. "You're still young Deidara so I understand why you're blind to how Hidan has been using you but that doesn't change the fact that you knowingly kept this information from Itachi."

"Okay you can stop scolding me now, yeah!"

"Do you know where Hidan is now?"

"Last time I checked he was in Konoha."

Raking his fingers through his red hair, Sasori sighed. "No doubt about it, Itachi is going to kill you."

* * *

Blankly, Neji stared at the crackling fire: the flames danced and leapt in the air, reaching hungrily for anything that they could consume. He stared so hard that all of the moisture in his eyes evaporated, leaving them dry and painful. Yet he couldn't look away from the sight. Loud murmurs could be heard amongst the crowd as everyone waited for his uncle to speak. Hiashi was patient, letting the moment drag out until the excitement in the crowd swelled, then began to subside. Neji realized that his uncle was a showman, playing the crowd.

Neji chewed the inside of his mouth to keep himself from lashing out. His hands were tied in front of him and Hoheto tied his hair back out of his face. For a brief second he thought that he saw pity in the man's eyes. But he was more than likely just seeing things. Besides, Neji didn't want anyone's pity; the risks were known when he decided to sign his name on the dotted line. If he were given the chance he would choose Itachi every single time. His uncle more than likely expected him to plead and grovel, put on a nice little show for everyone, but he refused.

Hiashi looked around the courtyard; some of the branch members glanced away or at their feet as his gaze touched them. "I'm sure that most of you are curious to know why I have summoned you here tonight." Hiashi held the branding iron in his grasp as he talked. "It brings me great sadness to inform you all that my own nephew has committed an act of treason against our clan."

If it wasn't his ass that was on the line Neji would've scoffed at the dramatic speech about how he basically plotted to denounce his clan and runaway with another man. Hiashi truly outdid himself with the monologue. Now it looked as if he were selling classified secrets to the enemy rather than simply being in love with another man. If any of the branch members believed his uncle's exaggerated account, he wasn't sure. The only thing that he was positive about was the branding iron that was now blazing red as his uncle prepared it over the fire. A single tear ran down Neji's cheek, he told Itachi that he would never leave him. But he would be forced to end their marriage then remarry the day after.

It would seem that he couldn't keep that promise after all.

"How do you think that this would make your father feel if he could see you now?" Hiashi asked while he moved towards him with the heated iron.

Closing his eyes, Neji prepared himself for the searing pain that he knew would come. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that it blotted out the startled gasps in the crowd.

"Father Stop!"

Neji's eyes snapped open at the sound of Hinata's voice. She stood on the side only a few meters away, he looked behind her and saw Tenten and Tokuma as well.

"You know better than to interfere!" Hiashi stared at her indignantly. "I'll deal with you later, Hinata!" It was more of a threat than a promise.

Ignoring her, Hiashi focused his attention on Neji again. No one was going to stop him from delivering the punishment. It was long overdue and he needed to set an example that would remind his clan that he was the absolute law. He held the brand firmly in his hand and aimed for the boy's face.

Not a single person standing in the courtyard had expected what occurred next. Even Tokuma and Tenten were completely shocked by the turn of events. Their feet moved before their minds fully registered the command.

"No you'll deal with me now, Father!"

Hiashi looked down at the branding iron then at his daughter. "Why would you do that?!" He screamed. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Hinata?"

The excruciating pain in Hinata's right palm from where she deflected the branding iron weakened her. She stumbled backwards as though she would fall over but Neji supported her as best as he could. "Don't you think that you are taking this too far?" Hinata made sure that her voice was loud and clear. "You can't brand people like cattle!"

Neji was beyond speechless; he could only stare at the burned flesh on his cousin's palm. He couldn't believe that she would go that far for him. When Tokuma and Tenten flanked them, he tore his gaze away to look over at Tokuma. It could be interpreted as an act of defiance on the man's behalf; his punishment would be just as severe. Tenten was an outsider so her interference could have her banned from the compound indefinitely. Her chances of ever being with Tokuma would be obliterated. Why would they all risk so much for him?

Sighing, Hiashi handed the branding iron to Hoheto. He glanced over at Tokuma, his eyes lingered momentarily before landing on Tenten. "What did you three hope to accomplish by trying to save Neji? Tokuma I'm disappointed in you most of all."

"This is all on me so keep them out of it." Hinata pulled his attention back to her. "What kind of flawed system allows the branding of another human being? Neji didn't defy the clan; he only broke a few of your asinine rules. That doesn't call for a punishment as awful as this! You're abusing your power as clan head and I'm sick of it!"

The crowd was on edge, waiting to see what Hiashi's next move would be. It wasn't a secret that Hinata was highly favored among the branch members. Hiashi even suspected that majority of them were counting the days to when she would take his place. If he acted too brash now, it would only work in his daughter's favor. He was also torn between being proud of his daughter's bravery and outraged by her blatant disrespect. There was also the issue with Neji; he couldn't just allow the boy to get off that easily. Begrudgingly, Hiashi admitted that branding Neji publicly was a bad move on his behalf.

"Hoheto go get Natsu so she can tend to Hinata's burn." Hiashi quietly instructed. Then he focused his attention on the branch members. "All of you return to your homes." Normally a simple command would be enough, but not this time. "Did I not make myself clear?" He raised his voice an octave. "You are all dismissed!"

While the branch members filed out of the courtyard, Tenten discreetly went to Neji's side and freed his hands from their binds. Slipping the kunai back in her sleeve, she gave him a comforting smile.

"I must admit that your bravery is quite impressive, Hinata." Hiashi said. "But you will soon learn that everything can't be solved by simply talking it out. People need to know their place or they'll run all over you."

"This isn't about that and you know it." Neji was tired of keeping quiet. Besides his friends had already done enough, this was his problem to handle. "You're just upset because I'm gay. If it were a woman that I had been with you wouldn't have went this far."

"You are a disgrace to this clan, Neji!" Hiashi saw so much of his brother's personality in Neji that it set him off. "You think you're above the law, that you can't be reprimanded for your actions! Then you had the nerve to marry another man. An Uchiha at that! After I showed you what he was capable of you still married him and did god knows what else with him. No Hyuga would ever be so daft!"

Tokuma hadn't told the women about Neji eloping with Itachi so they were stunned by Hiashi's words. It made the clan head sneer at them all. "He didn't tell you, did he? And yet you all scrambled to his aid?" Hiashi scoffed. "Tomorrow you will annul the marriage and remarry in two days. Hinata stay here, the rest of you out of my sight!"

"I didn't know about the marriage but it doesn't change anything either. If Neji is happy then I'm happy." Hinata looked over at her cousin. "We can talk another time. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

There was something in her voice that made Neji reluctant to leave. He couldn't quite place it. But he didn't speak on it instead he headed back to the mansion. When they were out of hearing range Tokuma spoke up. "Hinata really surprised me by her actions. She will make a fine clan head one day." He said as they bypassed the mansion. "We were just going to create a diversion and sneak you out of the compound. I didn't know that that was her idea of a diversion."

"Where are we going?" Neji asked.

"You and I are staying at a hotel tonight," Tenten informed him. "Tomorrow you're flying back with me to Kawa."

"Shouldn't I go pack a few things?"

"Already taken care of. Here's your phone." She handed him the cellular device.

"I understand you being rebellious Tenten. Even Hinata standing up to her father didn't surprise me as much as your involvement did Tokuma." They made it to the garage where the unmarked sedans were parked. Following his friends, he climbed in the backseat of one of the cars.

"I will more than likely suffer the consequences for my actions when I get back but I don't regret my decision." Tokuma started the car once they were all seated. "I couldn't just stand by while a friend was in trouble."

From the backseat, Neji placed his hand on Tokuma's shoulder. "You're a good friend, Tokuma." He smiled before sitting back in his seat.

"I'm totally digging this bromance you two have going on!" Tenten laughed.

. . .

The lights of the city could be seen in the distance as they made their way out of the rural area. Neji felt like the more miles between him and the compound the better he would feel. Neji knew deep down inside that his uncle was only trying to protect him but that didn't make him feel any less caged. To say that he was relieved would be an understatement. However, he couldn't help but to feel uneasy about leaving Hinata alone and allowing Tokuma to go back. There was no telling what his uncle had in store for both of them; not only did they interfere, but it was done publicly. Because of her status as heiress, Hinata's punishment wouldn't be nearly as brutal as Tokuma's. Neji couldn't begin to express how grateful he was for having friends like them.

Finally looking at his phone, Neji noticed that he had a few missed calls and texts from an unknown number.

_Call this number back as soon as possible._

_\- Itachi_

"We're being followed," Tokuma glanced at the side view mirror and his eyes widened in recognition. "Whatever happens neither of you will leave this car." He instructed as he veered over to the right. The secluded dirt road was his destination.

Looking back, Neji frowned. "I know that car. What the -"

The back tires were shot out before the crack of the gunshot filled their ears. Before Neji could turn his head to the front of the vehicle, the world seemed to shift as the car flipped over. Faintly, he could hear Tenten's shrill scream; the scream that made his blood run cold. It was a sound that heralded death and destruction. Then silence returned far more quickly than it was before the shot, as if everything around them was collectively holding its breath. Neji's eye lids drooped close as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tokuma spared a quick glance to the two unconscious people before he kicked his door opened. Blood ran down his face and his right arm had a deep cut when he finally climbed out of the car. His ears were ringing from the impact of the crash, his head felt light from the loss of blood but he disregarded it. Now was not the time to allow such weaknesses to hinder him.

"So you're still standing?" Hidan stepped away from his car with a feral grin on his face. "Guess I should've shot all of the tires out!"

Adrenaline surged through Tokuma's veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. As he rushed Hidan head on, his decision was made. His injuries protested the action but he ignored the warning.

Hidan left his gun in the car; he didn't think that anyone would be conscious after witnessing the car flip like that. But it was of no consequence. Dodging a kick to the head, he countered with a haymaker to the temple. Yet Tokuma easily evaded the attack. Despite his injuries, the Hyuga was graceful, his body well balanced, the moves and steps more a like a ballet than a fight.

"Fuck!" Hidan growled when Tokuma fractured his ribs with side kick. Quickly he pulled out a pocket knife. "I didn't come here for you." He yelled.

Tokuma didn't move fast enough so the knife cut him on the face. Sensually, Hidan ran his tongue over the bloody blade and leered at him hungrily. "Hmm," Hidan smirked. "I might just have to have a taste of you before I take my little Hime with me."

"I don't know who you're referring to, but you will leave here emptied handed." Tokuma continued his assault. "Though I don't plan on allowing you to leave at all!"

Neji could hear fighting in the distance when he opened his eyes. He tried to move but his seat belt wouldn't budge. Panic settled in when he spotted Tenten's unconscious form in the front seat. Her hair was loose and blood stained her cream colored shirt.

"Ten!" Neji struggled against the seat belt. A flash of silver caught his attention out of his peripheral and he turned to see a shuriken plunged in the cushion of the back seat. He sent a brief prayer to Kami-sama that the weapon missed his head. Grabbing it he made quick work of cutting himself from the seat belt. Oddly enough that was when he noticed that his ankle was sprained. Leaning over, he checked TenTen's pulse.

"She's still alive." Neji breathed.

A loud grunt pulled his attention back to the fight that he'd heard earlier. Testing his door handle, Neji was relieved when his door popped opened. When he saw who Tokuma was fighting he narrowed his eyes. "Coincidence my ass," Neji mumbled as he climbed out of the car.

"Now look at what you did!" Hidan dodged another kick. "You woke up my Hime. Now you gotta pay the price!" He retreated back to his car; in actuality he wanted to avoid engaging both of the men in battle. Tokuma was close to bleeding out yet was giving him a run for his money. Add Neji to the mix and things weren't going to go so well for him.

"Neji stay back!" Tokuma retreated as well. He knew what the man was getting out of his car. "Stay where you are!"

"Fuck that! This asshole has some explaining to do!" He could feel blood trickling down his face but he ignored it. "That bastard hurt Ten! I'm going to kick his ass!" His injuries were irrelevant to him - nobody got away with hurting his friends.

Tokuma glanced over at the car and felt his anger return, but then Hidan pulled out a handgun and rationality replaced his anger.

"Now this is what's going to happen," Hidan aimed the gun at the car's gas tank. "I'll blow little Brownie up unless you come with me, Hime!" Madness swirled in his violet orbs; he dared them to think that he was bluffing.

Tokuma assessed the situation; the compound and the city were a good distance away, so there would be no back up anytime soon, any bystander that happened upon them would be more than likely killed and he had no doubt in his mind that the man would have no qualms with blowing up the car. Nonetheless, he couldn't allow Neji to leave with him. He would be failing his clan, his clan head and most importantly his friend. And he couldn't let TenTen die either. It was one of the hardest decisions that he ever had to face.

Neji looked back at the car where Tenten was then at Tokuma. "I have your word that you will allow my friends to live if I go with you?" He asked Hidan.

"Neji," Tokuma's voice sounded strange to his own ears. It felt broken and weak. "You can't." He had never felt so useless before in his life.

"Tokuma, take care of Tenten. I'll be fine."

Hidan could barely hold in his excitement when he saw Neji limping towards him without a hint of defeat in his pale orbs. So much like his father; strong, prideful and defiant. He could hardly wait for the fun to begin.

"Give me your word!" Neji glowered at the smiling man in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere until you do so!"

"Of course," Hidan bowed tauntingly. "You have my word, Hime."

Begrudgingly, Tokuma watched Neji climb in the passenger side of the red Ferrari. How could he face Hiashi after this? He stood there until Hidan climbed in the car as well and sped off. Then he made his way back to the car to check on Tenten and make a call to Hoheto.

Hidan had only driven a quarter of a mile before he put the car in reverse. "Where are you taking me?" Neji asked but was ignored.

With a maniacal laugh, Hidan turned the car around, rolled down his window and shot the gas tank of the black sedan. He sped off once the car exploded. All of the blood drained from Neji's face, "You killed them," He stared at the rising flames as the Ferrari sped down the dark road. "You killed them..."

"Sure did!" Hidan laughed. "Word of advice never trust a -" He almost lost control of the wheel when Neji punched him in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" Neji reached over and began pummeling Hidan; his punches were frantic with some landing on the man's face and one breaking his already fractured rib. "You fucking bastard!" He continued to wail on the man relentlessly.

With a loud frustrated growl, Hidan put the car in park, then grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair and slammed him against the window. Before Neji could pounce on him again he already had a bottle of chloroform out. When Neji inhaled the substance he fainted in the leather seat.

"Little bitch packs a mean punch," Hidan chuckled. His mouth was bloody from Neji busting his gums. "You and I are going to have so much fun together!"

* * *

Hiashi sat in the lounge area with his eyes closed as he reflected on everything that had transpired. Not only was Neji married to another man but it was one of Madara's subordinates. His oldest daughter made a spectacle of him in front of the entire clan. Something that he was actually proud of. Overall he couldn't help but to think that it was his entire fault. If he would've have just accepted the fact that Neji was - attracted to other men a long time ago, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this.

However, he was too set in his old ways for him to allow such a thing. The marriage would be annulled once he got a hold of his nephew again. There was still a very strong chance that the Uchiha was in cahoots with Hidan and he couldn't allow that fiend to get his hands on Neji. There was also the fact the Tokuma, of all people, defied him. That was something that he honestly did not expect. Never in a million years.

Hiashi knew that Hoheto was outside of his door. "Come in."

Hoheto walked in. "A package has arrived for you." He handed him the white parcel. "I have already checked for any malicious traps. It's safe."

"Who is the sender?" Hiashi took the package and opened it. There was a plain compact disk in it.

"Jashin."

Hiashi's blood instantly ran cold when he heard that name. "Leave." He ordered.

Long after Hoheto left the room, Hiashi sat there, staring at the disk. Though he was unaware of the disk's contents he didn't want to look at anything that extremist sent him. Eventually his human nature overrode his wariness. Standing up, he made his way to the entertainment stand and then placed the disk in the DVD player. Before he made it back to his seat the film had started playing.

Only ten minutes into the video, Hiashi was grateful that he was sitting down. He had to take a few breaths to keep the nausea at bay. Saliva filled his mouth, and he thought he would throw up but he fought it back. For eleven years he had been under the impression that his brother's death was executed swiftly. Hiashi comforted himself all of those years by thinking that he'd been merciful but this, this wasn't mercy.

"Hizashi!" He called out his brother's name on a broken sob. Though it was too late; far too late.

Grief smothering him, Hiashi stood up, his legs felt weak causing him to stumble and he lost his balance. No longer caring about his dignity, he stayed on the floor. When his brother's agonized screams filled the office, the tears started to fall uncontrollably. Tears blurred his vision yet he could hear everything perfectly.

The slicing of skin, the slapping of flesh on flesh, every thrust, every groan and scream could be heard. Hiashi could hear Hidan threatening his brother with what he would do to Neji if he didn't beg louder.

_"You're so beautiful, Sunshine. So beautiful."_

On a loop, the words played in his mind over and over long after the video ended. The last conversation that he had with his brother ended with them both saying unpleasant things to each other. Hizashi was infuriated after he'd caught wind of the truth behind Tokuma's parentage. Of course, there were a ton of other things that his brother was pissed off about, but that incident was the icing on the cake. The only thing that his brother ever wanted was for the Branch to be treated equally yet he sentenced him to be tortured and raped.

Hiashi could try to lie to himself again and say that he didn't intend for his younger brother to go through that but it didn't change a thing. He sat up; his usually neat appearance was ruffled. Tears stained his cheeks yet none of that mattered.

"Those aren't my brother's ashes." Hiashi felt numb when the realization settled in. He used the armrest of the chair to keep himself steady as he stood up. All of his sins were slowly burying him alive. "Those aren't Hizashi's ashes." He repeated again.

In the Hyuga mausoleum where their clan was laid to rest, where he thought his brother was laid to rest, was an unknown person in his place. Did Hizashi even have a proper burial? Not only did he suffer in his last days but now his soul was suffering as well.

At this point even Hell was far too good for Hiashi. There was no way for him to atone for his sins; not anymore.

TBC


	20. Ultimatum

**Warning:** Rated 17+, same clusterfuck as usual

**.**

-o0o-

* * *

The metallic bitter taste of blood filled Deidara's mouth, but that was the least of his worries. Standing up, he spat out the blood and wiped his mouth. Icy blue eyes stared daggers at the infuriated man who was staring back at him. Though he supposed that he deserved the punch and the irritated stares from his other teammates. If it weren't for Kisame holding Itachi back, he would more than likely still be on the ground, staring at the starless sky.

On the outside, he feigned hostility perfectly; yet on the inside he felt high-strung. Despite how many times Hidan assured him that Itachi viewed him as the same "slum rat" that they came across on the streets of Iwa - the man had never actually looked at him that way. Itachi was never social like the other members, but he was never curt towards him. But now, those dark eyes were overflowing with contempt.

Deidara knew that in that moment, Itachi hated him.

Everything had happened so fast: Deidara told Itachi about his involvement and how he knew about Hidan's interest in Neji weeks ago. The next thing he knew, Sasori ended up with a bruised jaw, Konan was still on the ground cradling her injured hand and Kisame was currently taking major blows to the ribs. Itachi was beyond furious when he heard the information; anyone that had attempted to get in his way suffered the consequences.

"You need to fucking relax!" Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and twisted it behind his back. "I understand you being pissed off, but you went too far by attacking Konan!"

Itachi glanced over at Konan who was sitting on the damp grass with a worried expression on her face. He hadn't meant to hurt her. The last thing that he would ever want to do was hurt Konan. In reality, he didn't see anyone else but Deidara. He had tunnel vision; the only thing that mattered was beating the living shit out of the blond. All he heard was Neji and Hidan in the same sentence and he just snapped - blacked out and attacked the man in a bind rage.

"Let me go," Itachi calmly demanded. "I'm cool." It was only partially the truth. But he was calm enough to not attack anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Itachi, if I let you go and you go all ape shit on our asses again, I'm going to stop holding back and you're going to regret it." Kisame warned.

"Hn."

Once he was released, Itachi walked over to Konan and kneeled down next to her. Gently, he examined her wrist. "Forgive me." He said quietly. Although he was well aware that Konan's pain didn't derive from the fractured wrist. It was because it was him who had attacked her.

Konan hissed when he lightly lifted her hand. "It's broken." She pulled her hand away and looked at him. "Go check on Neji. Kakashi is on his way so we can go over a new plan of action for retrieving Sasuke. Just make sure Neji is safe."

Nodding his head, Itachi helped the woman to her feet. His gaze fell on Deidara again; the desire to continue his assault was at the forefront of his mind. Konan must have read his mind because she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"That's enough, Itachi." Granted, she was highly disappointed in Deidara. His actions were inexcusable but Konan was also aware that Hidan had invisible shackles on the blond. She was surprised that he even told Itachi anything in the first place.

"I need to use a phone." Itachi walked back inside of the safe house. The den was destroyed from the earlier scuffle that eventually lead them all outside. He headed straight to the kitchen and used the phone. When Neji didn't answer, he slammed the phone down on the counter, breaking it in the process.

"Use this," Sasori walked through the arch of the kitchen. "It's a burner." He handed him the disposable phone.

Taking the phone, Itachi sent a quick text to Neji's phone before calling again. Unadulterated panic infiltrated his blood streams, causing his hands to slightly tremble as he texted another message. His traitorous mind supplied him with mental images of Neji being tortured repeatedly. "I'll kill him." Impassively, Itachi stared at the dimming screen of the phone. "If a single strand of hair is missing from Neji's scalp...I'll kill him."

The frigid iciness of Itachi's words chilled Sasori's blood. Not for a second did he doubt the man's ability to make the threat a reality. Sighing in exasperation, Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. When were people going to learn to stop pissing Itachi off? As if Otogakure wasn't a prime example of why it was an unwise decision.

"Keep trying to get in contact with him." Sasori could see the sanity seeping out of the Uchiha. "I'll pull up Hidan's tracker." The man was so close to having the life that he deserved - all of them were so close to living a life of normalcy, he couldn't allow Itachi to slip again. "You're not alone in this, Itachi." His goal was to make sure that every last one of them survived this ordeal with their mental stability intact.

. . . .

_"...whatever happens neither of you will leave this car."_

_"I know that car. What the -"_

Two gunshots cracked in the distance followed by the sound of a blood curdling scream. The scream tore through Itachi like a great shard of glass. Even though he knew that it wasn't Neji's scream, it still caused his heart to thud like a rock rattling in a box. The sound of glass shattering and metal slamming against asphalt was the last things that he heard before the line went dead.

As soon as it came, the hope that he'd felt when Neji's number flashed across his screen, was obliterated until the only thing that remained was emptiness. A dead silence hung over the occupants in the dining room. Since the call had been placed on speakerphone, every last one of them heard the crash. Konan had noticed how relieved Itachi looked when the phone rung; it broke her heart to see the deadened look in his eyes now.

From what she gathered, the tires were shot, which was very risky because it never had the same outcome. There was a very strong possibility that no one even survived the wreck. Everyone in the dining room knew that, but no one would dare say it out loud. Not out of fear, but mainly out of respect.

Sasori stood up first and made his way to the living room which served as their temporary technology base. Silently, Deidara followed behind him so he could hack into the traffic and security cameras in Konoha to see if any of them had footage of the wreck. Kisame picked up his phone and called Kakashi to see how far out he was from their location. While he waited for the man to pick up he left the room as well.

Only Konan and Itachi remained seated at the dining table. They sat across from each other; both of their gazes were focused on a random area in the room. Words escaped Konan. Every sentence that she attempted to form in her head sounded artificial and inadequate. She simply had no idea what to say to Itachi at that point. So, Konan remained seated as a show of physical support.

Meanwhile, Itachi didn't even notice the woman's presence. He was too occupied with wracking his brain for any signs that he'd missed. If Deidara hadn't told him he would have never suspected that Neji had any previous interaction with Hidan. Who was to blame? Was it Deidara for remaining silent or him for not being privy to Hidan's knowledge of Neji?

"Kakashi is fifteen minutes out." Kisame announced when he stepped back into the dining room. "He has information that may help us locate Madara. We'll get the full details once they arrive."

That's right. They still needed to locate Madara's location in order for him to get Sasuke back. That meant that he needed to make a decision and fast.

* * *

There were no angels in Hell. Yet amidst the backdrop of the raging flames, Tenten gazed into the eyes of a celestial being. Only an angel would wrap their arms around her like a cage and protect her body from the scorching heat. She was dimly aware of the angel speaking to her; gently caressing her face, sending warmth through her, keeping the icy grasp of death at bay.

"Stay with me!" Tokuma pleaded. He could see the light receding from her amber orbs. "Please, Tenten!"

Tears made wet tracks down his face, landing on her cheeks, Tenten wanted to wipe them away because angels weren't supposed to cry. But her arms wouldn't obey the command. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin. The last thing she remembered before the darkness overcame her was being kissed by an angel.

Frantically, Tokuma checked the woman's pulse again. It was very faint but that was better than nothing. He was beyond grateful that that he trusted his instincts or they would have both been caught in the explosion. Although, now he was afraid that he had been too rough with the woman when he hurriedly pulled her from the car. It wasn't until she was in his arms that he noticed the extent of her injuries. Wiping his eyes, he cradled the woman's head in his lap and took in her full appearance. There was a nasty gash on the side of her head, several scratches on her face and her ankle was sprained. However, her more severe injuries came from her own concealed weapons.

In the distance, he could hear sirens heading in their direction. Minutes later four unmarked sedans pulled up and Hiashi was running towards him with a panicked expression on his face. Tokuma had never in his life seen the man look so defeated. Several of his guards were right behind him as Hiashi approached.

Natsu went straight to Tenten and worked on removing the shuriken from the woman's body in order to stabilize her before the ambulance arrived. She was honestly surprised that the girl was still alive. "I'll have to remove her shirt to bandage her." She was already in the process of cutting off the bloody shirt.

All of the men quickly averted their gazes and focused on the burning vehicle instead. Removing his shirt, Tokuma folded it and gently placed it under TenTen's head before standing up.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama." Tokuma kept his eyes downcast in shame. "I have failed you."

"No, Tokuma. You are not to blame." Hiashi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am sure that you fought bravely." He wasn't upset at anyone other than himself and the man who was responsible for the current state of things.

"Seije has his men scouring the city for Neji's whereabouts." Hoheto informed him. "I have also dispatched men to the airport as well."

An ambulance pulled up and the EMTs jumped out of the vehicle. Hiashi briefly informed them of the situation before they headed towards Tenten. Tokuma watched as TenTen was placed on the stretcher. His own injuries had been completely forgotten as he made sure that the woman was protected from the flames and any debris that may have flew from the explosion.

"Tokuma!" Hiashi supported the boy's weight as he stumbled over. "You can rest for now. You have fulfilled your duty. Allow us to take over from here."

Sparing another glance to the inside of the ambulance, Tokuma finally allowed himself to feel the pain that he'd been suppressing. He would have to just put his faith in the emergency medical technicians and trust that Tenten would be fine. With that in mind, Tokuma closed his eyes and Hiashi caught him before he could hit the ground.

. . . . .

Tokuma and Tenten were rushed to Konoha General. The former had experienced a severe loss of blood and needed an immediate blood transfusion. Hiashi was beyond grateful that the both survived the wreck. Despite his callousness, he had always been fond of Tenten; she was a very strong and loyal woman. At one point, Hiashi had thought that Neji would eventually ask permission to marry her - in which he would've have happily obliged. According to Hoheto, it was Tokuma who was actually enamored with the woman.

He hadn't really given the situation much thought. Especially not with everything that had been going on. It was a matter that he would have to ponder once the smoke cleared, until then he could only focus on a more important issue.

Once Hiashi learned of Neji's abduction, he quickly put his emotional mask of indifference back on. He would need to remain levelheaded if he planned on getting his nephew back unharmed. The disk lay broken at the bottom of his waist bin; as if it were truly that easy for him to hide what he had done to Hizashi. According to the dates on the film, his brother had been tortured for three days before he was killed. Now his nephew had been taken by the same culprit.

"I fear my past has come back to haunt me." Hiashi quietly confessed to the bowed heads of his loyal guards. "As you all know, Neji has been abducted less than two hours ago. So far there have been no signs of the assailant." With his hands clasped behind his back he paced the floors of the dojo. "It is safe to assume that he is no longer in the city. However, I have an idea of where we can find it."

Hiashi was tired of sitting behind his desk and barking orders. It was time for him to get his hands dirty; not pay someone else to do it or order a branch member to do it. He did not allow Saki to leave without training her properly and taking the necessary precautions. Although, things were not going exactly according to his plan, it was of no consequence.

"It is time that I told you all the truth about Saki," Hiashi noticed the way a few of the guards shared bewildered glances. Of course they wouldn't really know her by that name. "I am referring to your sister, 00931." Bewilderment turned into recognition, as the guards immediately realized who he was referring to.

In order to avoid a revolt, Hiashi glossed over Saki's main purpose. If he were to tell them the truth about his brother's death it would surely cause dissension among the clan and at a time like this, unity was pivotal. So he continued to lie, fabricate reality - anything that he needed to do in order to make sure that Neji and Saki were both returned to the compound. Only afterwards would he fully confess to his crimes.

Madara and his band of miscreants had crossed him for the last time. Now he was going to bring the fight to them and end the Akatsuki once and for all.

* * *

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Kakashi kept his eyes on the road, but his mind was on the man that was sitting on the passenger's side. At one point they had been best friends, so of course the silence surrounding them would always be awkward. Add the fact that Kakashi was the one who murdered Obito's girlfriend and it was the most painfully fucking awkward silence ever.

Normally, he would avoid situations like this by removing himself altogether, but there wasn't much that he could do at the moment. Every song on the radio seemed to be aimed at their situation in one way or another. Small talk was totally out of the question and Obito looked as if he were waiting on him to say something so he could tear him a new one. So Kakashi opted to just think about his fiancé.

Eventually, even the thoughts about Iruka were corrupted by the memories of his past. Truthfully it was difficult to think about Iruka, and not think about his past mistakes. He and Iruka had been dating for only a few weeks when he knocked on the man's door late at night, carrying Rin in his arms. Unfortunately, Rin had woken him up from one of his nightmares. Kakashi, in turn pierced her with a tanto blade. He had known that she was dead long before he placed her in the back seat of his car and drove to Iruka's.

In that one night so much had changed in Kakashi's life: He killed his best friend, ruined a friendship, and found his soulmate. Now, he was very aware that the situation was not a laughing matter, not in the least. It was one of the worse nights of his life, one that he would never forget as long as he lived. Yet he could not help but to smile when he reflected on Iruka's initial response that night.

Iruka, his sweet doting fiancé's first response was, "I'll go grab the shovel." He had been so stunned that he just stood there in the garage, watching the man as he frantically searched for the tool. As morbid as it was, Kakashi couldn't help but to think that in that moment he had found the love of his life.

Obito had been under the impression that Kakashi and Rin were lovers but they were simply close friends. She was his confidant; the person who knew all of his dark secrets and kept him sane. But no matter how many times he tried apologizing; Obito would not believe a word that he said. To make matters worse Lord Third covered the incident up because of Kakashi's position in ANBU. It was one of the main reasons why Obito was so easily turned against Konoha.

"He isn't going to fall for Konoha's schemes." Obito's raspy voice pulled the man out of his musings. "Madara is far too clever." His devotion to the senile old mad truly grated on Kakashi's nerves. He had known Obito to be a little dense, but never that foolhardy.

Kakashi responded on a sigh, "If you just follow the plan accordingly everything will be fine."

"The plan is ridiculous." Obito scoffed. "But it is Konoha so what do I expect." He muttered to himself, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear him. His intentions were to get under the man's skin; he detested how calm the man always was. No matter the situation, Kakashi always remained levelheaded but he wanted to see the insanity that he knew was lurking underneath.

"If the plan doesn't work it will be because you didn't follow through with it, Obito."

"Do not say my name so casually! We are not friends or associates - we are nothing. I am nobody to you!"

"Okay _Nobody._ " Kakashi parked the car outside of the Akatsuki's safe house. "Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

After the death of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Kakashi had suspected that it was Obito. He had conducted countless investigations but found nothing. It wasn't until he listened to the man's interrogation tape that he learned the truth. Maybe the person sitting in the passenger's seat was "Nobody" to him because the Obito that he knew would never harm anyone.

The front door to the house opened, Sasori stepped out and closed the door behind him. Per usual, it was hard to decipher the man's emotions. "Captain Kakashi," Sasori glanced at the other man. "Hn." Then he turned his attention back to Kakashi. "Long story short: Neji has been abducted by Hidan. Itachi is furious. It would be best if he doesn't see Obito right now because he is out for blood. There is interference in Hidan's tracker so I can't locate him. Forgive my language, but there is a shit load of other things that I'm probably overlooking."

"Where is Itachi now?"

Itachi opened the front door, as though he were conjured. He took one look at Obito and crossed the distance. He had yet to repay Obito for breaking into his house and aiming a gun at his brothers - yes Naruto was his brother. There was nobody else to take his anger out on - since Konan was protecting Deidara - so he would take it out on the man who murdered his parents. And who was more fitting to be on the receiving end of his anger?

"He is the only person that can get in contact with Madara!" Kakashi reminded him. "And he already has! We will be meeting him at dawn in a designated location!"

The last part caused Itachi to stop dead in his tracks. He eyed the man suspiciously because there was no way in hell that Madara was going to just meet with any of them. "Pardon me?" He inclined his head in Kakashi's direction.

"Obito contacted Madara and the man agreed to meet with him. He has no idea that it's a trap."

Itachi gave the captain a once over, as if he had just said the most idiotic thing ever, and he had as far as he was concerned. He heard Sasori's hysterical laugh from behind him, and he could have sworn that he also heard laughter from inside of the house - more than likely from Kisame. Every single Akatsuki member knew that Madara was more than likely aware of the ploy. Itachi saw a gleam in Kakashi's dark eyes; it was apparent that the man was also aware that the plan wouldn't work.

So why was he going through with it? Realization came later than it should have, but Itachi's mind was too focused on saving Neji and Sasuke, so he was allowed a free pass of idiocy - if only briefly. The plan wouldn't work but that wasn't Konoha's true plan. It was similar to their time in Otogakure. Except this time it was Obito who was the bait.

"Madara will not risk himself for me!" Obito had known that Konoha was incompetent but this was on an entire different level. "The plan will never work because my life would never be placed above his plans. He is far too ambitious and - "The sound of a gun cocking so close to his head put an immediate halt to his speech.

Itachi's voice was lethally quiet. "If you don't have any value to him then I may as well kill you now. So try again." He pressed the barrel of the gun hard against the man's temple. "Tell me you have value. Tell me that he will come for you, and I won't pull the trigger."

"Yes!" Obito gasped out. Out of everything that he knew about Itachi, one fact remained consistent. The man did not bluff. "He will come for me!"

"Very well." Itachi lowered the gun and placed it back in his shoulder holster. "Once Sasori has located Hidan I will set out to retrieve my husband." He directed his attention to Kakashi, whom was relieved that the man hadn't pulled the trigger.

"Why would Hidan abduct Neji?" Do you think he is working with Madara?" Kakashi asked.

"That is a very strong possibility." Sasori walked over and stood next to Itachi. Then he continued. "Although, I do not doubt that Hidan has his own ulterior motives, he may be heading to meet up with Madara. Itachi it would probably be best if you hold off on leaving until we know for sure."

"Do you have any idea what could happen to Neji during that time? I need to get him back as soon as possible!"

"I understand your concern but try to think rationally."

"Think rationally? Do you have any idea of what Hidan is capable of?" The few missions that he'd been on with the maniac were enough for him to know that Hidan was short tempered and wouldn't hesitate to kill Neji.

"I've known Hidan longer than you, Itachi! I know exactly what he's capable of!" Sasori voice rose only slightly but it was enough to express his growing irritation. "But there is a strong chance that Madara and Hidan are working together. Instead of splitting up, we should all stick together because I have a feeling that Madara will not be alone. If you want to get both of them back you need to relax and think clearly!"

"He's right, Itachi." Kisame stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "You need to take a moment to clear your head or you'll jeopardize this entire operation."

Itachi knew that they were right. Nonetheless, he still felt as if he should be doing something - anything other than just standing there. Without a word, he walked past Kisame and stepped into the house.

"Deidara, I need to have a word with you."

-o0o-

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Deidara's right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. His gaze never left the man who was seated across from him. The only thing that separated him from a pissed off Uchiha was a glass coffee table. Though this time he was prepared if the man decided to attack him again; he'd blow Itachi to the moon if he made one wrong move.

"You've rigged the floorboards with explosives." The words were oddly flat, half-statement, half-question.

Snorting, Deidara revealed the detonator in his left hand. "Gotta watch my back. Now how about we skip the foreplay and get right to it?"

"Why is Hidan interested in Neji?"

"I already told you that he killed the kid's dad."

"That does not answer my question," Itachi said. He clasped his hands in his lap as an act of self-restraint. "I guess I should rephrase it. What are his exact plans for Neji?"

Deidara's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "I don't think you really want to know that Itachi." He didn't think that repeating Hidan's exact words would be a smart move. Also, he felt as if it would only make matters worse for Itachi. The man was already a wreck, if he knew the details - he didn't even want to think about it.

Abruptly, Itachi laughed. More like a chuckle, but the sound disturbed the blond on several levels. "Would I be wasting my time talking to you if I didn't want to know?"

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't waste time on people like me!"

Itachi's nostrils flared in anger, his lips becoming a thin white line. "Did you jeopardize his life out of bitter jealously?" Briefly he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you want to know why I really rejected you?" He sat up straight in his seat. If he wanted to get down to the bottom of everything he would have to clear up a few things first.

"Regale me!"

"I could spot your insecurities from a mile away. If I wanted to, I could've had you properly trained to do as I pleased with barely a snap of my fingers." His words weren't arrogant; it was the brutal inescapable truth. "You were immature, Deidara and you still are. I would've given you the night that you so desperately sought and that would've been the end of it. Can't you see that I was doing you a favor?"

Deidara froze, his head jerking back as if he'd been slapped. "What's the difference between me and him? Social status?" He quietly asked. "How do you know that it wouldn't have been more than that?"

During that time, Itachi was only eighteen and the last thing on his mind was being serious with anyone. Actually, he had never even considered it until Neji came along. "Social status has nothing to do with it, Deidara. I don't care about materialistic things like that." He said low and vehemently. "You seek validation from the wrong people. How you are unaware of your own worth, is beyond me. But it's not up to me to convince you of that; you have to convince yourself."

Glancing down at his left hand, Deidara relaxed his hold on the detonator. Sighing, he placed the device on the coffee table. "Hidan..." He had to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "I saw him a few nights ago. Before we headed here. He was drunk." Wrapping his arms around himself he tried to keep it together as he reflected on that night.

"Deidara?" Itachi leaned forward. "What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm used to it..." He sighed. "But it'll be worse for Neji. You see, Hidan actually likes him."

"I don't think that I'm following you."

"The only reason why I'm still alive is because Hidan isn't in love with me." He motioned his hands as though he were searching for the right word. "It's some Jashin ritualistic bullshit, yeah. He thinks that true love is expressed only through death."

Itachi blinked, a long slow blink, and Deidara thought that even his eyelashes quivered in irritation. "So because he...doesn't love you he hasn't killed you. However, he is in love with Neji?"

"Yes. He's going to have his fill of him and then kill him." Deidara didn't learn about that last part until two nights ago. But that didn't change what he had done. He should've told someone - anyone about Hidan's interest in the boy.

"You thought that Hidan cared about you so you confided in him. He was the one who told you everything that you wanted to hear. So naturally your loyalty was with him." Itachi stood up. "But the person that truly cares about you has been in front of you - by your _side_ rather - this entire time, Deidara."

"What?" Deidara pondered over the man's words, trying to decipher them as best as he could. Then his mouth fell open in realization. When he looked up to confirm it with Itachi, he had already walked out of the room. "He can't possibly mean that..." Shaking his head, the blond dismissed the insane thought. He wasn't even going to try to get his hopes up.

* * *

The laughter wracked through Itachi's body with such intensity that it caused him to fall to his knees. Konan stood back, her eyes transfixed on the tableau before her. It was pure, unadulterated insanity. There was no other way to describe it. She was afraid yet it was such a prepossessing sight to witness that she couldn't tear her eyes away in fear that she would miss something.

"Son of a bitch!" Kakashi punched the ground violently. "Son of a..." His breath sawed out of him as his fingers dug into the damp earth. Things did not go according to their plan - not in the slightest. Everything had been perfect: The location, their positions, and the plan. But Madara -

Disinterestedly, Sasori stared down at Obito's corpse. If he didn't despise the man so much he would've admired Madara. They had met at the designated location. Of course, Madara was nowhere in sight. He had known - the Akatsuki - had known that the man wouldn't show. However, Sasori expected him to have an army of mercenaries waiting to ambush them, but there was no one there.

Except for a single sniper who killed Obito as soon as the man stepped foot in the clearing. Once his body hit the ground, Itachi was doubling over in laughter. There was no doubt in his mind that the sniper was long gone by now and neither one of them even considered giving chase. Sasori knew that it probably wasn't the best time to question the captain on Konoha's exact plan. It was too soon to put salt in the open wound.

Well, Itachi didn't share his sentiment.

Standing up, Itachi dusted the dirt off of his knees. "There goes an hour that'll I'll never get back." He chuckled again.

Kakashi stood up as well. "A man was just murdered Itachi! Show some respect!"

"If Madara didn't kill him I would've ended up doing it." Itachi shrugged nonchalantly. "He showed no respect when he stabbed my Mother in the back. Besides drop the act, Kakashi. Konoha had no qualms with using him as bait." He turned on his heel and headed back to his car. "Now instead of standing here mourning the death of someone I can give two shits about, I'm going to go find a way to get Neji and Sasuke back."

"He's right," Konan didn't spare another glance to Obito's lifeless body as she followed behind Itachi. "We've only wasted precious time."

"We're back to square one." Sasori pulled out his phone to contact Deidara and Kisame. "Hidan has somehow tampered with his tracker and now we have no way to locate Sasuke or Neji."

"I know," Kakashi walked over to Obito's body and scooped him up in his arms. "I just deluded myself with the idea that he could have been saved."

Sasori watched the captain's retreating form. "You can't save everyone, Kakashi."

* * *

The stack of papers hit the mahogany desk with a little more force than necessary. Leisurely, Hiashi raked his eyes over the bold words until a manicured finger pointed at one word in particular. "Abolished!" The woman informed him, as if he didn't know how to read on his own.

Sporting a shit eating grin, with her arms crossed under a very well-endowed chest, was the Godaime Hokage. "Read it and weep, Hyuga!" She was entirely too full of herself in that moment, but she honestly didn't give a damn. For the past two days and nights she had been researching ways to abolish the Clan Act and just that morning she met with Konoha's council. Before Tsunade left for Kirigakure, she had to personally deliver the message to Hiashi.

"Gloating is so unbecoming of you, Hokage-sama." Outwardly, he remained impassive; inwardly he was sweating bullets. Hiashi really didn't have the time to deal with this kind of interference right now. It had been sixteen hours since Neji's abduction and the longer they waited the worse off his nephew was.

"You're awfully smug for someone who's about to have their ass thrown in prison!" Tsunade took a seat and crossed her legs demurely. "I also noticed the little army that you've formed outside in the courtyard. Is there a battle that I'm unaware of?" She titled her head allowing her long blonde tresses to sway slightly. "What are you up to?"

"Such vulgar language for a woman of your stature. Do you have no sense of decorum?"

"Not for people who had their own brother murdered in cold blood." Tsunade's tone was laced with bitter malice.

Sneering, Hiashi leaned forward in his seat. "What do you know? You're an only child!" He waved a dismissive hand at the woman.

The sharp sound of wood splitting yanked his attention to the woman's grip on the chair's armrest. "For your information, I'm not an only child! I have - had a younger brother and I can assure you that I would've done anything to keep him safe!" Her younger brother, Nawaki, died during an assassination attempt on her grandfather. If she could, she would turn back the hands of time and take the bullet in his place.

"I didn't know. Forgive me."

"Save it!" Tsunade stood up from her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "As of now you are on house arrest until the day of your trial. Leave this compound and I will make you regret every fucked up decision that you have ever made!" It was a promise more than a threat and he knew it.

The door to his office opened and six ANBU operatives silently stepped in, as if they were floating instead of walking. They stood by and awaited the Hokages orders with their heads bowed. "If he tries to leave incapacitate him and transport him to the tower."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade walked out of the room. Hiashi went to follow her, but his path was blocked by the operatives. How did he expect to get his nephew back if he couldn't even leave the compound?

"Hokage-sama wait!" Hiashi hated the sound of desperation in his voice but he couldn't dwell on that. "My nephew has been taken by one of Madara's henchmen!"

"I know."

Frowning, Hiashi waited for the woman to re-enter the room. "You know? And yet you do nothing?" He asked incredulously.

Tsunade crossed over the threshold until they were standing mere inches apart. "Don't stand there as if this isn't your fault, Hiashi! I shouldn't have to do anything because this should've never happened in the first place! You can be a little gracious that I am allowing several members of the Yakuza... the fucking Yakuza...run rampant in my city in search of your nephew! Not only that but I have dispatched reports to our allied nations to be on the lookout as well. I'm not going to just sit back while he pays the price for your mistakes!"

"Neither will I!" Hiashi all but screamed at the Hokage. "I refuse to just sit here and wait!"

"You have no choice."

"Like hell I do!" He'd been so infuriated that he didn't notice how close the ANBU operatives were now.

They had been gradually closing the distance, ready to strike if he made the slightest move to attack. Likewise, his own elite guards were no longer in the courtyard but in the hallway also waiting for the operatives to make a move.

"Call them off." Tsunade calmly warned.

"No disrespect intended Hokage-sama, but there are 50 against 7."

"You dare to threaten me?"

"My nephew's life is on the line. Anyone that stands in my way is an enemy."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles; the urge to shatter every bone in the clan head's body was so strong. The blatant disrespect was enough to have the man locked away for treason. But she couldn't help but admire his dedication. "Do not think that for a second you are off the hook. Once you've retrieved Neji you will be placed on trial for your past crimes." With one snap of her fingers the operatives retreated.

"Hoheto, Natsu." Hiashi called out once the Hokage left the office. When the two branch members were kneeling before him he spoke again. "Saki has made contact. We will be leaving for Kusagakure at dawn."

* * *

It was the last thing that Neji expected to wake up to. A torture chamber or a cold dungeon had been at the top of his list. Instead he woke up, dressed in a crisp black tux, seated at an elegant dining table. A vaulted ceiling was high overhead, the beams dark with age. A gigantic limestone fireplace dominated one wall, necessary to generate enough warmth for the room which could easily seat two hundred people for dinner.

However, there were only four - five including him - seated at the vast table. The man that sat at the head of the table had his gaze fixed on him. There was something in his eyes that struck a chord of familiarity within Neji, but he had never seen the man before. Slowly he raked his eyes over the other occupants and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Seated to the right of the older man was a face that he did recognize from the photographs that adorned the walls of the Uchiha mansion.

_Sasuke_

The teenager was also dressed in a black tux. Similar to his brother, his skin was flawlessly pale and contrasted harshly against his ebony hair. In Neji's opinion the boy bore an uncanny resemblance to their mother. While Itachi's features were more sharp, and angular - Sasuke's were more rounded, effeminate even. Then his pale eyes went back to the man that was seated at the head of the table. After he had seen Sasuke, there was no doubt in his mind that the older man was Uchiha Madara. If it wasn't for the depraved look in his eyes, Neji would've thought that he was attractive for his age.

A slight movement to his left directed his attention to a young girl that was seated a few chairs over from him. She donned a black evening gown that made her look as if she was supposed to be attending a red carpet event rather having dinner with the likes of them. When the girl placed a few dark strands behind her ear, their eyes locked. She was a Hyuga, but he had never seen her before. Her pale orbs held something in them akin to remorse - pity even.

"About time you woke up, Hime."

Neji's heart thumped at the sound of the man's voice so close to his ear. He hated, _hated_ the sound of Hidan's voice and it grated on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. The last thing that he wanted was to be breathing the same air as the man. His hand moved before he had a proper plan of action.

"Told you I should've tied him up!" Hidan yelled as he clutched his right eye. "Fucking bitch!"

"Language, Hidan." Madara calmly scolded as he stood up from his seat. "Quite savage of you to stab him in the eye with a fork, Neji."

Neji's chair hit the marble floors with a loud thud; he clutched the silverware in his hands as if it could truly protect him from the two men. Quickly, he glanced over at Sasuke then at the young girl, but both of them kept their eyes downcast. Apparently, he was going to be on his own.

"Relax, Neji. "Madara had his hands raised in a placating fashion. "No harm will come to you if you cooperate."

"Bullshit!" This was the same man that turned on his own family; the same man who ruined Itachi's life. Trusting him would be the most idiotic thing that Neji had done besides hold a conversation with the sociopath that killed his friends.

_That's right. Tokuma and Tenten are dead._ Neji's face felt hot as though he were staring into the fire that had consumed his friends. He could still see the orange fist of flames as they seemed to punch their way out of the sedan.

"Hidan stop!"

The command pulled Neji's attention back to the dining hall. Hidan was breathing heavy, his fists were balled at his sides, and the murderous intent was clear in his eyes as he stared at Neji.

_Let him stare. He'll find no apology._ Neji thought.

"You're going to pay for that Hime!" Hidan promised. Then he smiled at him hungrily. "I've already caught a glimpse of that tight little body of yours while I undressed you." His violet eyes shuttered close as he recalled how responsive the man was even in his unconscious state.

Neji could feel the perspiration accumulating on his palms, announcing his fear. He looked down at the tuxedo and it finally dawned on him that someone had undressed him. And if the sated look on the man's face was anything to go by -

"What did you do to me?"

"Only half of what I have planned for you."

"Enough!" Madara shot a glare to Hidan before placing a hand on the small of the stunned teen's back. "Why don't you have a seat here?" He gestured for Neji to take the seat directly next to the young girl. "Here sit next to Saki."

Haphazardly, Neji's body responded to the command and he took a seat next to the young girl. Knowing that he had been in such a vulnerable state and that the man could've did anything to him made his skin crawl in revulsion. Hidan had promised that he had more planned for him but Neji would be damned if he gave in without a fight.

"Now that everyone is seated, dinner can be served." Madara took his seat back at the head of the table. He picked up a silver bell and rung it twice. A double door to the right was opened revealing a few servants who were carrying trays of food.

Once the food was set on the table, Madara picked up his wine glass. "Tonight we shall celebrate the dawn of a new era..."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Neji could not believe that he was drugged here, molested and forced into this tuxedo, just so he could listen to a melodramatic monologue. On top of that his friends were...gone. Guilt settled in, eating away at his insides, leaving him hollow. Would his friends still be alive if he would've never interacted with Hidan in the first place? Or was it his involvement with Itachi that put them in harm's way? Either way, he was responsible for his friend's deaths. If they hadn't been trying to save him they would still be alive.

"Neji." The call of his name brought his attention back to Madara. "Forgive me for not saying so sooner, but congratulations on your marriage to my nephew." Sasuke's head instantly snapped up to look at the Hyuga. Smiling in satisfaction, the older man continued. "Though I'm a little put out that I had to receive the news from a secondary source."

"Married?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. This entire time he had thought that his brother was dead and that was the only thing keeping him from being rescued. But he was alive. "You told me that Itachi was dead!" He pulled his gaze from Neji and stared at his uncle accusingly.

"I was under the impression that he was dead. Forgive me, Sasuke." Madara feigned sincerity. "But it would appear that he was too occupied with getting married to Neji to worry about trying to get you back."

"That's a lie!" Neji saw it for what it was; Madara was a manipulative bastard. "You sent Itachi to Otogakure on a suicide mission! Since he's been back he's been worried sick about- "He felt a hard blow to the side of his face, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Hidan raked his fingers through Neji's hair, and then tugged the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back. "Keep quiet." He placed his hand on the man's thigh and squeezed it. "I don't like the way that you say his name. From now on, you'll only say my name. No one else's."

"Fuck you!" Neji bit out through clinched teeth.

"In due time."

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Madara propped his elbow on the table and rested his face on his palm. "Dinner is not going as I had hoped." He sighed as though he were truly disappointed by the turn of events. "Sasuke, the truth of the matter is - Itachi no longer views you as his top priority. It is evident in his marriage to Neji. Instead of trying to save you, he eloped. How does that sit with you?"

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Hidan's hands creeping closer and closer to his groin. He swatted the man's hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Saki shifted in her seat in agitation. "Madara-sama, May I be excused." She shot a nervous glance towards Hidan. "I've lost my appetite."

"Of course." Madara stood up. Eventually, Sasuke stood up as well along with Hidan who still had Neji by the hair. When she left the room, the men took their seats again. "Neji, have you and Saki ever met?" Madara picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"No." Neji answered truthfully.

"Hn." Madara briefly thought over his next words. "I think you will find that you two share a lot in common." He said, a hard smile forming on his face. "But we'll get to that later. As of now, I only have one more question for you..." Glancing over at Sasuke, his smile widened. "Actually, it's for both of you."

Neji and Sasuke shared a look; one of trepidation the other of building hostility. With only a few words, Madara had successfully sowed the seeds of hatred in Sasuke. And all of the malice was aimed towards the pale eyed man that sat across from him. Sasuke didn't even know how the feeling truly developed. Just half an hour ago, he had been worried about whoever the unconscious person was.

"Who does Itachi love the most?" Madara asked. The bewildered look on the two teens' faces made his smile broaden - if that were even possible. He was smiling so hard that it was painful, but he just couldn't help but to bask in the jubilance. "Is it his younger brother? Or his lover? Aren't you two curious to know?" He stood up from his seat and walked over to Sasuke's side. "If Itachi was aware that both of you were in grave danger..."

Neji watched the way the rationality gradually abandoned Sasuke. The boy was impressionable; easily influenced by his emotions and it would be his downfall.

"...who would he save from dying?"

Hidan chuckled. "Fuck, that's twisted!" He released Neji's hair and threw his head back to laugh louder. "That's so fucked up, Madara!"

Reluctantly, Neji had to agree with the maniac. It was utterly fucked up.

. . . . .

After the dinner from hell, Madara instructed them to sit in the parlor for tea while he had a word with Hidan. Although Neji didn't touch any of his food, he would admit that it looked really good. Now they were being served tea and cake in the parlor as though they were actual guests instead of hostages. Similar to his dinner, his plate and glass remained untouched. A part of him was relieved that Sasuke hadn't touched his food either. Eating at a time like this just didn't seem right.

Currently, the younger Uchiha was sitting at the bar with his back facing him. Neji had been in the boy's presence for all of forty five minutes and he just knew that there was a scowl on his face. Undeterred he moved from the other end of the room and took a seat next to him.

This was definitely not how Neji imagined 'meeting the family' would go. "You don't believe any of that crap that Madara was saying. Do you?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him long and hard for a moment, like he was trying to read his mind. "How well do you know my brother?" His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "For all that I know you could be working with my uncle. I have no reason to trust you."

Neji exhaled slowly. "I'm not working with that nutcase, Sasuke. And you shouldn't believe anything that he says!"

"I don't." Sasuke quietly admitted. Frankly, he didn't know who to trust anymore. Itachi had been keeping him in the dark and Naruto wasn't exactly who he had claimed to be. Now he was talking to a man that was apparently married to his brother.

"Listen, your brother has spent majority of his life making sure that you were taken care of. Don't repay him by allowing Madara to corrupt you."

"Is it true that you and Itachi are married? I've never even heard him discuss his love life. So it strikes me as a little odd that now all of a sudden he is married."

Sasuke's skepticism was justified. He was aware of that; Neji just didn't know how much he should reveal to the boy. It wasn't his place to divulge any of Itachi's business. Nonetheless, there was at least one thing that he could reveal to Sasuke.

"Itachi and I are married. Not because I'm working with Madara but because I love him." Neji shifted a little in his seat when the boy's eyes widened. "But what's important right now is us getting out of here." Then he thought about the young girl from earlier. "Saki as well."

The door to the parlor opened and Hidan walked in. "Hime, you and I are going to have ourselves a movie night!" Two men followed in behind him.

"I'll pass!" Neji glowered at the extremist. Then he prepared for an attack when the two men approached him, but they bypassed him and grabbed Sasuke. "What's going on?"

Sasuke attempted to break free but one of the men hit the back of his neck with blinding force and rendered him unconscious. After tossing the boy over his shoulder he headed for the door.

Neji attacked the other random assailant with a powerful jab to the face. When the man moved to retaliate Hidan stepped in. "Touch him and I'll kill you." He growled. "Now do as Madara instructed and take baby Uchiha to the warehouse!"

Long after the men were gone, Neji remained on guard. "Where are they taking him and why?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Hime." Hidan stalked towards him with a barbaric glint in his violet eyes. "You look so fucking good in that tux babe." His right eye was red and bruised from when the Hyuga stabbed him - thankfully he moved in time before it pierced his skin.

When he was close enough, Neji wasted no time in unleashing all of his pent up anger on the man. The same asshole that had killed his friends. The two men exchanged deathly accurate blows in the debonair parlor. Hidan grabbed Neji by the neck after the man busted his nose, and slammed him on top of the mahogany bar. But Neji pulled him down with him, causing them both to fall behind the bar. Blood trickled from Hidan's nose but he smiled through the pain as he straddled the younger man.

"Damn you're really turning me on right now!" Hidan leaned forward and ground his erection against Neji's stomach. "Fuck, I can't wait any longer. Earlier while you were sleeping, you made the sexiest little mewls when I was having my way with you. My restraint is so awesome because I wanted nothing more than to fuck your tight little ass!"

Neji landed several blows on Hidan's face, his chest and stomach before he bucked his hips in an attempt to free himself. Yet the bucking of his hips only served to arouse the man further.

Groaning in pleasure, Hidan roughly flipped him over on his stomach. As he continued to grind against Neji's ass, his hands moved to rip the tuxedo jacket off of the man.

Frantically, Neji kicked and clawed ineffectively at the polished floor. With all of his strength, he was able to twist his body enough to slip out of the man's hold. Sitting up, he kicked Hidan hard in the face. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Bitch!" Hidan grabbed at his legs as Neji tried to run.

But Neji was determined to get away. He scrambled to his feet, and practically rolled on top of the bar. Once his feet hit the floor, he ran out of the room without a backwards glance. Discarding the tuxedo jacket, Neji tossed it up the stairs, but he ran in the direction of the front door. When he hit the corner, he saw two men guarding the door. Silently, he dropped down to the floor and crawled back towards the stairs. The door to the parlor opened, Hidan stepped out with a bloody face, disheveled silver hair and a bare chest. A flash of silver caught Neji's attention and he noticed the knife in the man's hand.

"You feisty little minx! When I get my fucking hands on you!" Hidan screamed belligerently. "I'm going to -"

"Are you okay?" A random guard asked. While Hidan turned his attention to the man, Neji ran up the staircase, picking up the jacket as he passed it. He had intended to use it as a diversion to make Hidan run up the stairs in search of him, while he slipped out of the door.

"Am I okay?" Hidan looked around the area and threw his hands up. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?! Get the fuck out my face and watch the damn door you -"

Once Neji made it up the stairs, his heart hammered in his chest drowning out the vitriolic rant. Skittishly his pale eyes darted down the hall in search of a place to hide until he could form a plan of escape.

"Neji-sama."

Halting in his steps, his head whipped to the door to his left. He saw Saki motioning him forward. Hurriedly, he ran into the room and she closed the door behind him. Breathing heavily, Neji sunk to the floor.

"What happened?" Saki sat in front of him and looked at the bruises and scratches on his face. It was the closest that she had ever been to Neji; he was far more attractive than she initially presumed. Even with the battered face.

"Hidan is a fucking lunatic." Neji scowled. "We need to find a way to get out of here and get in touch with the local authorities. They've taken Sasuke."

"Neji-sama -"

Neji held up his hand and shook his head. "Drop the honorific please. You can call me Neji." He took a moment to really look at the girl. "Wait, I thought that you ran away to be with your boyfriend or something like that."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, it was the talk of the compound for at least a week." Standing up, Neji walked over to the window to check their distance from the ground. "There's a trellis. If it's sturdy enough I can climb down it." He moved to unlock the window. "You're coming with me so change out of those heels. I can't imagine you'll be able to run in those things."

"It's sturdy enough." Saki assured him. She knew because she had just used it to contact Hoheto. Earlier when she contacted the man it was to inform him of their new location, since they moved so frequently. During dinner she left to inform the man that Neji was there as well. "Neji there is something that I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

There was a loud bang on the door and the teens shared a look. Saki grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him near the closet. "Don't come out no matter what." She told him.

"Open the door!" Hidan continued to bang on the door until Saki answered it. "Where the fuck is he? I know you fuckers like to stick together!" He pushed past her and stepped into the room. "Hime if you don't want me to hurt this little friend of yours you better stop fucking around!" After looking under the bed, Hidan made his way over to the closet, he was about to turn the knob when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Turning around he caught the senbon that was aimed for his head. "Sneaky little bitch!" He threw the needle back but Saki easily dodged it.

Twirling the knife in his right hand, Hidan smiled ferally at the young girl. "Do you know who you're fucking with?" He asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"Do you?"

Hidan turned around just in time to see Neji rushing him.

Madara was enjoying a nice cup of tea while he listened to Mozart in his study when he heard a loud crash coming from Saki's bedroom. Despite his ruler-of-the-world persona, he did adhere to the basic rules of common decency. The hour was late, and majority of the occupants in the mansion should be resting, not causing such a ruckus.

He placed his tea cup on the porcelain saucer, wiped the corners of his mouth with his handkerchief then stepped out of his study. Several loud crashes could be heard as he drew closer to the girl's room.

"You little cunt!"

Madara frowned at Hidan's vulgar language. Sighing, he opened the door to reveal Hidan engaged in a heated battle with Neji and Saki. When the man dodged one blow he was soon attacked with another. The two teens were so synchronized that it was if they had trained together since they were children, but Madara knew that it was simply their family's technique.

Hidan finally got the upper hand by kneeing Neji in his stomach; simultaneously he grabbed a handful of Saki's hair. When Neji fell to his knees, he pressed the knife to the girl's throat. "I must admit that you two brats are pretty fucking hardcore!" He laughed as his grip tightened on the girl's hair. "But playtime is over."

"Release her." Madara instructed. He needed her alive in order for her to unwittingly continue to lure Hiashi to Kusagakure. With Hiashi and his elite guard on their way to him, who would be watching the compound?

"I'm not interested in her anyway." Shrugging, Hidan released his hold on Saki. Then he reached down and grabbed Neji, who of course struggled. "Make another wrong move and you'll never walk again." He pressed the knife against Neji's spine, piercing his body; any more pressure he could sever Neji's spinal cord.

"Hidan, remember the plan." Madara walked over to Saki and extended his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took it. "You are not to harm him until you've reached the warehouse." His tone was clipped and terse. It was as if he were surrounded by imbeciles. "Sasuke is almost at the desired location. It is time for you to take Neji to the address that I gave you."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Hidan placed the knife in his pocket. "Sorry love but you need to sleep for now."

His voice was almost soothing and it made Neji want to gag, but before he could protest his vision darkened and he fell limply against the man.

* * *

_The world was etched in charcoal, and Neji could feel his heart rate elevating as his eyes frantically searched for even the faintest hint of light. And then Itachi was in front him, his body blocking out the view of eternal darkness. He was so close; Neji couldn't see anything besides him. Itachi was kissing him, like he was just as in the moment as he was. As if he wanted Neji to remember this moment with him._

_For some unknown reason, tears slid down Neji's cheeks and Itachi's face dipped in, kissing them away. He twined his arms around his neck, relaxing every part of him, letting Itachi take his weight and keep him safe. Itachi held Neji flush against his chest, and he felt the world shimmer, as Itachi took them somewhere else._

_Neji opened his eyes to see that they were now in Itachi's bedroom. There was a sharp pain, like a knife piercing his skin, but it was faint- not enough to pull him from the moment that he so desperately needed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the man press up against him from behind._

_"You're so beautiful, Sunshine."_

_Frowning, Neji tried to turn around to face the man but he couldn't. "Sunshine? Since when did you call me that?" There was another sharp pain and it caused him to hiss in pain. When his eyes focused again, he caught a flash of something. The room was no longer immaculate but gray and mottled. Neji blinked, and the image disappeared._

_Suddenly, Itachi had him pressed hard against the wall. "I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson, Sunshine!" He pushed his knee in between Neji's thighs and spread his legs apart._

_"Stop calling me that, Itachi!" Neji tried to struggle yet he couldn't move. This wasn't his Itachi - the smell, the voice, and the way that his hands felt on his skin - were all just wrong._

_Neji cried out as the pain intensified. It was enough to pull him back into reality._

An invisible hand clasped over Neji's mouth; an equally hypodermic of adrenaline pierced his heart, unloading in an instant. Neji felt his ribs heaving as if they were bound by ropes, straining to inflate his lungs. His head was a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind into blackness. Sounds that were near felt far away, as if he was no longer in the body that was lying paralyzed on the cold floor.

"I told you not to say his fucking name again."

The sound of the man's voice drew his attention to Hidan, who was looming over him. Blood dripped from his knife, and there was a triumphant look in his violet eyes. Neji could only move his head, so he lifted it to check his body for any damage. What he saw made his eyes instantly water. In the middle of his stomach above his belly button was the exact same mark that was tattooed on Hidan's forearms. It was carved into his skin, marking him - branding him forever.

"I can't wait to wipe every trace of that Uchiha prick from your system." Hidan was pacing the floor, knife still in his hand as he spoke. "You were mine way before he hit the scene. How fucking dare he!" He raked his hands through his silver hair; ruffling it in the process.

In the distance, Neji could hear strange noises. Skin slapping on skin, groans - in fact he'd heard similar sounds in a couple of adult films that he'd watched. Had Hidan been watching porn in the other room? Then by some stroke of chance, his ears picked up on one word that caused him to strain his ears in curiosity.

_"...Sunshine."_

"Don't worry," Hidan kneeled down next to him. "You'll see what's behind door number 2 soon enough." He chuckled as he lowered his face to kiss the man on his lips.

Once the lips brushed against his own, Neji opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. He could taste blood in his mouth and it was a minor inconvenience, the only thing that mattered in that moment was sending a clear message to Hidan.

"Shit!" Hidan punched Neji on the top of the head. Once the man released his bleeding lip, he straddled him. "Tonight, I was going to go easy on you before we kicked things off! But you just insist on pissing me off!" He angrily growled as he stood up.

When he walked off, Neji tried to wiggle his fingers, and was relieved when they responded. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to sit up. Whatever Hidan gave him was gradually wearing off, yet he couldn't move his entire body. But he refused to just sit around, waiting to be saved, like some damsel in distress.

_Fuck that._ Neji planned on saving himself.

Rolling over to his stomach, Neji was finally able to get a better view of the other part of the room. That was when he noticed the door that was partially cracked, a flickering light filtered through the opening. Salacious sounds of pleasure and pain subconsciously beckoned him closer. He couldn't quite explain the feeling; it was like a siren's call. Though at the same time, trepidation gripped him; his instincts were going haywire, warning him to stay far away from that room.

In the end, Neji trusted his instincts. He pulled his gaze from the door and looked around the room. The walls were concrete, there were no windows and a single mattress sat in the far corner. Other than that, the room was empty. Dreadfully dull and empty - it was a cliché, "hostage" holding room.

The unraveling of duct tape announced Hidan's arrival back into the room. Neji rolled on his back in time to see the man approaching him. "I think it's time for us to break the news to the Ice Princess."

"Is that why I'm here? So you can get to Itachi?" Neji's throat was dry and sore causing his voice to sound hoarse, but it was irrelevant. "If so I think it was a bad move on your behalf!" He tried to scoot away when Hidan closed in on him, but his hands were grabbed.

After binding Neji's wrists with the tape, Hidan pushed him on his back. "No, the only bad move was him putting his hands on what belonged to me!" Slowly, he traced the mark that he carved on the toned stomach. "I can't wait to be inside of you. Rightfully claiming you as mine. The ritual has to be done perfectly so I need you to stop teasing me babe. I can't fuck you just yet, so behave. I almost fucking lost it earlier!"

Why did everyone want to mark and claim him? Neji was righteously pissed off by everyone viewing him as property. He was a human being damnit; not an inanimate object to be used as anyone pleased.

"First, I need to work on crumbling that spirit of yours," Hidan continued. "You're more of a handful than I expected!"

"There is nothing that you could do that would break me!" Neji stared defiance at the madman. If he gave in too easily to whatever the man had up his sleeves, it would be a betrayal to his friends, and Itachi. But most importantly himself; he needed to stay strong. No matter what.

"You watched your friends die right before your eyes. Normally someone would still be shocked over what you saw." Hidan almost sounded impressed. "Instead, you've been the exact opposite. It was almost as if you didn't care!"

"You don't know shit!"

"Did you even care about them? Or were you just happy that it wasn't you?"

Neji didn't bother responding to the tactless psychopath. Of course he was upset over his friends' deaths. How could he not? They were both very dear to him. But mourning them at a time like this would only weaken him and Neji couldn't allow that.

Honestly, Neji was terrified. The man's intentions were clear; he wanted to claim him - rape him. The very thought made his palms sweat, and his throat tighten. Which was why he needed to numb every single crippling emotion until he was able to escape. Once he was safe, everything that had transpired would more than likely drown him in sorrow, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

"Your father didn't think that he would break either."

"My father?"

Smiling Hidan grabbed Neji's ankles and began to drag him across the floor. "I think it's time to start our movie night, Hime!"

* * *

"Here."

Itachi lifted his head from the table to see the steaming cup of coffee being extended to him. Gratefully, he accepted it. "Thank you, Konan." Glancing around the room, he could see Deidara tapping away on his keyboard, Sasori reading over blueprints and Kisame talking on the phone.

Upstairs Kakashi was conducting his own research. They had been up all night looking for any possible leads. Itachi noticed that the sun was beginning to rise, signaling a new day. Another day had passed since Neji had been abducted and it was officially a week since Sasuke was taken as well.

Sighing, Itachi sat the cup on the table. He was far too anxious to even take a sip of the coffee. How could he allow this happen?

"Itachi I think you need to see this!" Deidara jumped up from his seat on the floor. His golden locks were free of the usual top knot so his hair flowed freely, giving him a more effeminate look. He grabbed his laptop and walked over to the plasma TV. After hooking up the required cords, he connected his laptop to the TV.

Itachi and Konan made their way to the den area and Kakashi came down the stairs. Now they were all gathered in the room. Only Deidara was seated on the floor, while everyone else was standing up, staring at the blue screen.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Kisame asked.

The blue screen morphed into grey static as an image gradually came into view. _"Hello Itachi."_ Madara was on the screen, sitting on a leather sofa with a young girl seated on the floor next to his foot. Her head was down, but Konan noticed the blood on her clothes. Before she could try to determine if the girl was still breathing, Madara was speaking again.

" _At this moment your precious little brother is being held at a warehouse in Kusagakure."_

The images on the screen changed; they were no longer looking at Madara but now Sasuke. He was tied to a chair, his face bloody and bruised as his dark eyes stared into the camera. Sasuke was still obstinate, even though he looked as if he were ten seconds from passing out. Then the video went back to Madara who was smiling like a Cheshire cat now.

" _I'll gladly give you the address. However, I think you would also like to know that in my possession is the whereabouts of your lover as well."_

This time the video switched to an empty room with a single chair and a television. A minute later the door burst open and Itachi could see Hidan dragging someone by the legs. Forcefully, the extremist threw a shirtless Neji into the chair. With great satisfaction, Itachi watched Neji head butted Hidan causing the man to stumble.

"Serves him right." Kisame snorted.

Neji tried to stand up but his legs gave out; he was more than likely recovering from a paralytic drug. The knowledge did nothing to put Itachi at ease - not in the slightest. After a few more minutes of struggle, Neji was finally seated in the chair. They all watched Hidan tape the man's arms and legs to the wooden chair.

Itachi had already thought of twenty different ways to murder his uncle and the Jashin obsessed sociopath.

In the video, Hidan walked over to the small television. They couldn't see what was on the screen, but once the man stepped away they could see Neji's facial expressions clearly.

Confusion was the first emotion that flashed across Neji's face. His fine brows knitted together and he shot a look in Hidan's direction before his eyes darted back to the screen. Slowly, very slowly, all of the blood seemed to drain from Neji's face, leaving it a sickly grey tone. Panic-stricken, Neji shifted in his seat. He turned his head to the side and clenched his eyes tight.

Itachi felt sick to his stomach as he watched his husband cower in fear. His blood boiled when Hidan placed his hands on either side of Neji's face and forced him to face the screen. He was near vibrating in anger at the sight of Hidan licking the tears as they streamed down Neji's face.

Abruptly, he walked over to the television, prepared to break it, but the video went back to Madara.

_"I've just sent the coordinates for both of their locations. Unfortunately, you can only save one. I will have people watching you. Try to send anyone else to the locations and they'll be murdered before you can open the door. Consequently, the person that you chose not to save will also die. So in the end you will have nothing."_

"He's bluffing!" Kisame yelled.

"Madara doesn't bluff." Sasori reminded him - reminded them all. He'd been prepared to go retrieve Sasuke while Itachi went to get Neji or vice versa but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

_"You have 12 hours to make a decision or I'll have them both killed! Who do you love the most? Choose wisely, Itachi."_

"Here are their coordinates," Sasori held up two sheets of paper. "Neji is on the left. Sasuke is on the right. Who are you going to save, Itachi?"

Itachi stared blankly at the two sheets of paper. _Who do I love the most?_ The question was the only coherent thought in his mind. Should he go after his brother; the only family that he had left? Or his lover - his husband and the only man that he had ever loved?

_Who do I love the most?_


	21. Trials and Tribulations: Part 1

Madara was the epitome of melodramatic. That was what Saki thought while he tortured her. Mozart played softly in the background of his long winded monologue about tools and their uses. Tools were only used to carry out a certain function - a task rather. She knew that - had known that all of her life. So the fact that he felt the need to remind her in such a dramatic fashion grated on her nerves, but what could she do when her hands and feet were zip tied?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And what was a tool if it had no purpose?

_Useless_.

Utterly and hopelessly useless, just like her existence. Saki had gone through so much to get to that point, to kill only one man and she had failed miserable.

"Hiashi has really trained you well. I wonder if you are immune to _all_ poisons." Madara mused aloud as he inspected the surgical tools that were neatly laid out. "Like cyanide, perhaps."

"Never know unless you try." Why prolong it? Death was inevitable and it would one day come for them all - even Madara who viewed himself as untouchable. True enough, Saki didn't really want to die there; in a basement of some snob' mansion. But what was left for her? Her intended was already married to another man. What else did she have?

"We were all born to die." Saki told him.

"You know," Madara peered down at her and smiled. "I never really liked you. You're rather snarky and you lack the proper etiquette of a lady. What could Hiashi have ever promised the likes of you? A higher position in the clan? Marriage to a Main house member?" He went on to ridicule her for being so incompetent and naive as he picked up a scalpel.

Closing her eyes, Saki recalled the madman's previous plans before shit hit the fan. He wanted her to return to the compound and rally the Branch to start a coup d'état against the Main. It would have worked, especially after she showed them how Hizashi really died. She had never laid eyes on the footage, but if Madara was convinced that it was enough to start a revolt than she could only imagine. Of course, she planned on doing nothing of the sort.

Once the slicing began she didn't give him the satisfaction by screaming. In fact, Saki remained as silent as the dead. Sparring with Tokuma had been far worse. Surviving in the wilderness for a week had been way worse than being tortured by the elderly.

"Hiashi had initially been under the impression that I wanted you to sate my," Madara paused as he admired his handy work. "My carnal desires. I wonder, how did he prepare you for that?"

He hadn't. When Saki was old enough she asked him if it would be wise for her to at least be remotely experienced. Hiashi simply replied that it would be best if Madara believed that she was untouched. So she would need to remain that way. That was the only time that she had ever defied the clan head. There was no way that she was going to allow herself to be unprepared. Her first time had been a clinical experience; nothing more.

"Unfortunately, I am not interested in anything like that. It would appear that all of your training has been for naught. How does it feel knowing that all of your life has been a complete waste, Saki?"

Mouth still bloody from the earlier beating, she smiled. "You tell me." She snickered at the enraged look in his eyes. Then everything went black.

Madara stared at his bloody and bruised knuckles. Hitting women wasn't really his style but he had to make an exception. After cleaning up he carried her to the den where he made a nice video to send to his darling nephew. What he wouldn't give to see the look on his face. Especially when he realized that twelve hours were actually six and that no matter who he chose - they both would die.

Meanwhile, Kimimaro was in Konoha awaiting his signal to infiltrate the Hyuga compound.

"Do I have your attention now, Hashirama?" He stared at the vaulted ceiling. "Am I all that you see?" His longing gaze morphed into a bitter scowl.

Contrary to popular belief _Love_ was truly the root of all evil. Madara's love for his brother Izuna caused him great depression after his death. It was how he and Hashirama bonded; they both had siblings who died young. From that bond grew unrequited love and his love for Hashirama drove him insane. Hashirama's love for Mito caused the near annihilation of the Uzumaki clan.

Konan and Yahiko's love for their best friend eventually started the Akatsuki. Also, Obito's love and loyalty towards Madara was his own undoing. To this day, he wished that Shisui was the one that he corrupted instead. Unfortunately, Shisui's loyalty to Itachi was unbreakable - only death was able to sever that bond.

Then Itachi came along; so young, innocent and foolish with his love for his younger brother. Madara couldn't help but to show every last one of them why love was such a useless emotion. The pain that he knowingly caused all of them was what kept him alive.

He thrived off of their sorrow.

Apparently Itachi forgot the lesson that he had taught him all of those years ago. Love was crippling, it was a consistent source of pain. And yet his half witted nephew had the audacity to marry someone. Someone that just so happened to be the nephew of his nemesis - it was as if they were taunting him. Testing him.

Madara didn't like to be tested. Itachi had seemed to forget that he had the power to take everything that he held dear and crush it. And he planned on reminding him.

* * *

Reluctantly, Hidan released Neji's face in order to answer his phone. Sparing another glance at the distraught expression on the boy's face, he smiled before stepping out of the room. Madara was calling him to more than likely issue another order. When he answered the phone he immediately rolled his eyes at how right he was . As if the bastard couldn't just get off his lazy ass and tell him face to face.

Ending the call, Hidan walked back into the room. The video had ended but Neji was still staring blankly at the screen.

"Hime, I have to go handle a few things. But don't worry I won't be leaving you alone." He removed the tape from the boy's arms and legs. Surprisingly, Neji remained silent. He didn't even put up a fight when he was thrown over the older man's shoulder. It was like Hidan was carrying a rag doll instead of a human being.

Bypassing the room that he'd previously held Neji in, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall of the bunker. Outside of the room, two guards stood on either side of the hall. He didn't really care for the mercenaries that Madara had hired. They were just walking shields for the old man to use when shit started to pop off.

Approaching the makeshift holding cell, Hidan waited on the guard to unlock the door, but he didn't move fast enough. "The hell you waiting on?" He waved his free hand at the man in a demanding gesture. "Open this bitch up!"

Once the door was open, he stepped in and noticed the other occupant was passed out before he gently placed Neji on the cold floor. Looking into the boy's eyes was like staring into an endless void. A small - minuscule part of him felt remorseful for showing his Hime the video, but he needed to see it. Only then would he understand that they were destined to be together. Before he left he removed his own shirt and slipped it over Neji's head. The teen remained completely unresponsive as Hidan dressed him.

"I'll be back soon, Hime."

The other occupant wasn't passed out; he had only been pretending to be asleep when he heard the door to the cell opening. Sasuke waited until Hidan was gone until he sat up and looked over at Neji.

Hesitantly, he moved towards the other boy. As cliché as it sounded, Neji looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. His skin was so pale that it gave him an ethereal glow in the dim cell. "Neji?" He kept his hands to himself because he understood the concept of personal space. Yet his hands were almost painful in their desire to reach out to tap the boy's shoulder to pull him out of his seemingly catatonic state. "Neji?" He asked again.

There was only one small window in the cell. It was too high up on the wall to properly illuminate the area so when Neji turned his head, he could only see a pair of familiar dark orbs.

Sasuke instantly tensed when Neji wrapped his arms around his waist. Violently his heart thumped in his chest; he had thought that the boy was about to attack him. An eternity seemed to pass before he allowed his body to relax. "Neji?" The older boy was holding on to him for dear life and it honestly scared Sasuke. This couldn't be the same guy that stabbed someone in the eye with a fork just hours ago.

"He made me watch..." Neji whispered. "He made me watch, Itachi." He clenched his eyes shut to will away the horrific images. "I tried to look away..."

Instinctively, Sasuke returned the embrace. Leaning back against the wall in order to support them both, he placed his hand on the back of Neji's head. Countless nights of comforting Naruto after he'd woken up from a nightmare about Kyuubi prepared him for this moment.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke really wanted to know because he was still thinking about how spirited Neji was only hours ago. What could they do to break someone like the Hyuga?

Neji's mind was still back in that room, seated in the wooden chair, watching his father being tortured. "Turn it off Itachi!" He desperately clung to the fabric of the man's shirt. The salacious sounds were still reverberating through his mind as the images continued to flash before his eyes. "Please Itachi turn it off! I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!"

Taking slow steady breaths, Sasuke instructed Neji to mimic him. However the boy continued to beg him to "turn it off". Sasuke tried to pull him back, but Neji's hold was like iron. He needed to try to bring the boy back to reality or things were going to get worse. "You're safe now, Neji." As safe as he could be seeing that they were in a dreary holding cell.

Sasuke looked around the cell and scowled. He needed to describe their surroundings but hearing that they were in a cell would do nothing to ease Neji's distress. "Neji, I need you to think about the safest place in the world. Where you know that you'll never have to feel afraid or alone."

Tears fell heavily down Neji's face as he tried to wrack his mind for a safe place. His father's scream were too loud, making it difficult for him to think clearly. He could still feel Hidan's hands on his face as he held him in place and made him watch. Neji shivered in discuss as he recalled how the man's tongue felt on his face.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "You're safe, Neji. I'm here now." It was a terrible imitation of Itachi, but it was better than nothing. "He can't hurt you anymore..." Did they use pet names? "Baby?" Grimacing, Sasuke couldn't even picture his brother saying that to anyone. "He can't hurt you anymore, Neji."

Gradually, the pandemonium in Neji's mind quieted and his hold on the boy's shirt relaxed.

"What do you see, Neji?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"Iron gates." Neji mumbled against his shirt as he envisioned himself walking into the safest place in the world. "Cobbled driveway..." A place where he felt safe and secure.

Silently, Sasuke listened to Neji give him small details of the place that he was imagining. Unconsciously, his grip on the teen tightened when he realized that he was describing the Uchiha estate. If Neji had been inside of their home there was no denying it anymore.

"The safest place is with you, Itachi."

Neji eventually fell asleep and Sasuke lowered him to the floor. Standing up, he walked around the cell in order to stretch his legs and clear his head. Neji was in love with his older brother. Not only that, Itachi more than likely reciprocated his feelings because he didn't just bring anyone to their house. In fact, it took Itachi months to grant Naruto permission to step foot into the mansion.

As insignificant as it may seem to most, an invitation inside of their home was the closest thing to a marriage proposal as far as dating went.

So now that he was convinced that Neji and his brother were involved, what did that mean? Madara had told him that the only reason why he hasn't been saved was because Itachi had been too busy spending his time with Neji. At first, the words stung. He'd been so used to being the center of Itachi's world for so long that the thought of anyone else taking his place...it didn't sit right with him.

During those restless nights - which were every night - he had time to reflect on his life. Itachi had been the only consistent factor in his life, and he'd even admit to taking his brother for granted on several occasions. However, being held captive by his uncle had really been an eye opener.

Madara told him that Itachi only lied to him and kept him in the dark, but was that such a bad thing? Since Sasuke had been with his uncle he'd witnessed things that would haunt his nights for days to come. He had always known that safety was an illusion. Nonetheless, he had been pretty damn comfortable with living a lie. It wasn't until his brother was possibly in danger that he decided to tamper with his own fabrication of reality.

Sasuke had just been a normal teenager, excited and nervous about his last year of high school. He was happy with Naruto and the small group of friends that he'd made. In short, life had been perfect. As perfect as it could possibly be.

And it was all thanks to Itachi.

How could he ever begin to repay his brother for everything that he had done to keep him safe? Glancing down at the unconscious man on the floor, Sasuke saw his answer.

* * *

_"Does it ever get better?" Itachi paused to wipe his mouth. Looking at the former contents of his stomach made him want to puke again but he swallowed it back. "Will I be able to...stomach this?"_

_Lying was beneath Kisame; he preferred to be straightforward regardless of how fucked up the truth may be. Yet glancing over at the young boy, he felt the sudden urge to lie. Konan advised him to be careful of how he spoke around Itachi and try to keep the boys' hands as clean as possible. But what good would that do? Coddling Itachi would only make things worse in the end._

_"Do the nightmares ever go away?"_

_"No." Kisame watched him struggle to his feet. He offered to assist but of course Itachi denied the help. Even in his weakened state he was stubborn. "It doesn't get better. You just grow numb."_

_It was their third day of training. Kisame and Sasori were very thorough in their teachings. After Kisame was done beating the crap out of him, he would spend two hours of shadowing Sasori while the redhead disposed of bodies. His days started at dawn and ended a few hours past dusk. By the time that he made it home he only had enough strength - mental and physical - to spend time with his little brother._

_Sasori stepped out of the room and removed his bloody butcher's apron and gloves. "You have to remind yourself why you're doing it, Itachi." He said while he washed his hands. They were all members for a reason. For him, it was because he was raised to be a killer and he really didn't know any other way to live. "We're done for the day."_

_"But it's still early," Itachi thought that the man was trying to baby him and he hated that. "I only threw up because of what I had for lunch." He lied._

_"Isn't today your birthday?"_

_Frowning, Itachi tilted his head in order to really think about the question. He hadn't even thought about his birthday or paid attention to the days anymore. They all seemed to blur into one long miserable day._

_"That's right; it's your 14th birthday!" Kisame smiled then his smile faltered. "I was going to take you out for Dango but I doubt that you can stomach anything after spending time with the puppet master."_

_"Funny." Sasori remarked dryly, and then he approached Itachi. "You have tomorrow off. Consider it a birthday gift from me to you." The statement surprised Kisame because he was under the impression that the redhead didn't care for Itachi at all. But he was also aware that Sasori had a hard time expressing his emotions. Years of being tortured and introduced to various poisons by his own parents played a major toll on him._

_"I get to leave early and I have tomorrow off?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What's the catch?" Itachi knew that Sasori - despite his appearance - was very callous. If he were giving him a small reprieve now, surely he would have to make up for it sooner or later._

_"No catch." Sasori lips twitched faintly. It was as close to a smile that he could manage. "Just enjoy your birthday." With that he walked back into his work room._

_"Well you heard him! I'll take you home." He chuckled at the glare that the young boy shot him. "Seriously Itachi, we all know where you live. We're assassins, it's apart of our job to know. But if you still insist on me keeping a safe distance I'll drop you off at the curb or something."_

_-o0o-_

_As promised, Kisame dropped him off a block away from his house after they made a pit stop for Dango. Itachi decided to just eat it later. When he opened the door to the mansion an eerie chill settled over him. Just a month ago his parents were murdered and everything was taken away from him._

_At least he still had Sasuke._

_A loud crash in the kitchen made his heartbeat quicken in fear. It was the same place where he found his parents' bodies. What if the person had come back to finish the job?_

_Using the skills that he had learned so far, he stealthily made his way to the kitchen. He knew that he wasn't as light on his feet as Sasori, or as strong as Kisame, but he couldn't allow his shortcomings to get in the way now. Whoever the person was they were very unprofessional. Making a ruckus like that was a clear indicator of their skill level. With his back against the wall, he slowly pushed the kitchen door open._

_"Sasuke?" Itachi concealed his gun and sent a silent prayer to Kami. "What are you doing home so early?" His brother was supposed to be at the center until six, and it was only five. Then he took in his appearance: Sasuke was covered in flour from head to toe; making his dark locks look grey. His cheeks however were scarlet. Either from embarrassment or exertion._

_"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke lifted a plate of - something that looked like cake - and walked towards his older brother. "I made it for you, big brother. It's your favorite."_

_Carefully, Itachi took the plate from his little brother's hands. "Thank you, Sasuke." The cake looked as if it was made of rubber, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that. They walked over to the island; Itachi spared a quick glance to the exact spot where he found his parents' bodies. Sasuke had no idea where his parents were murdered, and he had worked hard to make sure that the boy stayed away from any news involving the incident. He only knew that the murder took place in the house._

_"I made you a card too." Sasuke ran out of the room to retrieve the card that he had been working on all week. It had been hard trying to express how much his brother meant to him on such a small piece of construction paper._

_Itachi watched him run out of the room. Once he heard him running up the stairs, he pulled out his gun, put it on safety then hid it in the highest cabinet. When Sasuke was sleeping, he would hide it in their parents' room - a place that Sasuke avoided at all costs. He supposed that life would be much easier if he would've just allowed social services to place them in foster homes, but his mother told him to take care of Sasuke. It was his sole responsibility._

_"Here it is!" Sasuke held up a red card, with a drawing of them on the front. "This is you," he pointed to the drawing that was obviously Itachi. "And this is me." He excitedly handed the card to his brother._

_Taking the card, Itachi looked at the drawing and smiled at the cape on his back. "You drew me as a superhero?"_

_"Yes because you are my hero."_

_Itachi glanced up to see his brother blushing again. He had inkling that Sasuke wouldn't always be this adorable and caring. It was a part of the Uchiha curse. Once Sasuke was older and he realized how fucked up the world was, he'd be stripped of his innocence. Itachi didn't want that to happen. Sasori told him that he needed to remind himself of why he was doing it. It was obvious that he was doing it for Sasuke's sake and he wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

The job didn't get easier and the nightmares only got worse; but through it all Itachi held on to the belief that Sasuke's safety was more important than his own suffering. It had always been like that but now - now things were different. Naturally, he chose to save his younger brother. Sasuke was his responsibility, his family and he loved him dearly. Also, he couldn't trample over his mother's dying request. That didn't mean that he could just to allow Neji to die.

Although he wanted his brother to live, he _needed_ Neji to live as well. Itachi had always known that one day he would have to make a choice and in every situation he would choose Sasuke, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't kill him to give up Neji.

Itachi needed Neji like he needed air in his lungs. There were just some things that his brother couldn't begin to grasp about him. Only Neji could fill that void. He didn't just want a moment in the sun, he wanted an eternity.

"Itachi," Konan knocked lightly on the door."We understand how difficult this is for you." She said. Her natural maternal instincts kicked in and her voice remained soothing despite her own uneasiness. "But we have to make a move as soon as possible. You know better than anyone that Madara isn't really going to give us 12 hours." Nonetheless, they didn't know if it were six hours, four hours of twenty minutes. The man could kill the teenagers whenever he pleased.

Itachi didn't have to choose between chocolate or fucking vanilla ice cream, but between two people that he deeply cared for. How did anyone expect him to remain levelheaded when his world was slowly crashing down on him? He had felt as though he were suffocating while everyone stood around waiting for him to make the hardest decision of his life.

"Please...let me in."

The double entendre was not lost on Itachi, who was currently pacing the floor of the bedroom. Konan was seeking entry inside of the room, and his mind - his heart. She wanted so desperately to help him and he couldn't help but to appreciate that. But what could she really do? What could any of them do?

"You don't have to always do everything on your own, Itachi."

Sighing, Itachi walked over to the door and opened it. He knew that she would be able to read him like a book without even looking at his face. "Konan -" Itachi's dark hair curtained his face, as he stared at hardwood floor. His eyes stung from the intensity of the slap to his face that reverberated throughout the house like a clap of lightening.

Pushing pass the stunned man, Konan walked in the room and shut the door behind her. "This isn't the time for one of your self-pitying moments. Time is ticking. Either you make a decision or I make it for you." She took a seat on the foot of the bed, crossed her legs demurely, and then looked up at Itachi.

"You'll make the decision for me?" Itachi's cool, detached voice cut through the room. "What makes you think that you have the right to do that?" He turned away from the door and pierced the woman with his dark gaze. "The decision is mine and mine alone." His face stung but the slap didn't bother him as much as her statement did.

Konan remained unbothered by the man's anger; it was better than him moping around. Unlike most people, Itachi was more cunning when he was angry. And that was what he needed in order to save Neji and Sasuke. The Itachi she knew didn't take kindly to ultimatums. "Well time is ticking, Itachi. Do you think that we really have 12 hours? We -"

"I fail to understand how this is a group task."

"It would appear that you fail to understand a lot of things, Itachi."

"Enlighten me, Konan. You seem to have all of the answers."

Sarcasm from Itachi was a clear indicator that he was annoyed or hostile. Possibly both. "Why don't you just choose both?" She casually asked.

"Did you not hear anything that Madara said?" The woman was known for her sharp mind. But now she wasn't making any sense at all. If he tried to save both he would walk away from this nightmare with nothing. No brother, no husband.

"If you kill Madara there would be no need to make any choices."

"Kill Madara? We don't even know where he is!"

"That is true." Konan smiled - undeterred. "But I know someone who does." Using her uninjured hand she pulled out her pager. "It's old fashioned I know but Yahiko will know how serious things are if I page him. He would know where Madara is."

Itachi stared at the purple pager in a mixture of affront and a fraction of hope. "Why are you just now mentioning this?" He lifted his gaze to stare at the woman.

"I was under the impression that Sasuke's tracker would lead us to him. And I honestly didn't think about it because I was so pissed off at Yahiko. But it's all or nothing now."

"What if he doesn't respond?" Itachi didn't want to get his hopes up. "Then what?" Hopefully she couldn't hear the building panick in his voice.

Konan heard it. "He will respond. Watch." Her fingers moved swiftly across the device, and then she placed it on the bed. Picking up her cell phone, she patiently waited.

Now wasn't the time for jokes, but Itachi couldn't help but to think that their leader, the deadliest of them all, was whipped. A full three minutes passed before Konan's phone was ringing, when she answered, Pein immediately asked her location. Itachi would've never imagined that the man would respond so eagerly.

Hanging up her phone, Konan smiled. "He'll be here in an hour." She wouldn't admit that his behavior warmed her heart. "That means we only have an hour to get our shit together. You know how he hates it when we're unprepared."

"Where has he been this entire time?" Itachi seriously wanted to know.

"I'll be sure to ask once he gets here!"

* * *

During those first few seconds of transitioning from sleep to consciousness, Neji's mind was completely blank. His breathing was steady, and a sense of calm surrounded him. As he slowly took in his surroundings consternation settled in causing him to jerk his head up in alarm. Sweat accumulated on his palms, and his forehead. Sitting up on his hands and knees, Neji dry heaved as images from earlier bombarded his mind. When he felt a comforting hand on his back he completely froze.

"Neji."

Neji whipped his head at the soft call of his name to see Sasuke staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. Momentarily, his building panic was halted and replaced with bewilderment. Faintly, he recalled Madara mentioning that they were being taken to separate locations. So why was Sasuke there?

Removing his hand, Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair, and sighed in relief. He honestly did not think that he could pretend to be Itachi again. Currently, Neji seemed more stable than he was earlier.

"Madara said that we would be taken to separate locations. Since that was an obvious lie, he has to be up to something." This was good. Something to keep his mind focused on anything other then...his father.

"Who knows?" Sasuke snorted. "He's twisted and there's no telling what he'll do next."

Sitting up, Neji sat with his back against the wall. All he wanted was to lose his virginity, and enjoy the little bit of freedom that he had before he had to give it all up. Now he was married to an assassin, two of his friends were dead, he just learned the horrible truth about his father's death and to top it all off the culprit wanted to do the same to him.

When Neji first saw what had really happened to his father, his grief felt like an insatiable fire that burnt all the oxygen in his body leaving him listless and empty. Now it was more like a thin layer of ice, cooling his insides. He'd lived majority of his life thinking that his father had died in a car wreck. But the truth was far more brutal than that. He had lots of questions. Most of them he was sure he didn't want answers to.

Sighing, Sasuke sat down as well. "This is fucked up on so many levels."

"Agreed."

"What happened to you?" He slid a glance to the boy next to him. "Hidan didn't really..."

"Not yet." Neji already knew what Sasuke was referring to. During the most awkward dinner of his existence, Hidan made it very clear what his plans were. The man saw no shame in admitting something like that in front of others and that was a testament to his insanity.

Sasuke felt revolted at the lackadaisical remark. "He can't just fuck you without your consent!" Were there no bounds to his uncle's depravity? How could he associate himself with a rapist?

"That's kind of how rape works, Sasuke." Neji's tone was entangled with spite. "He will never have my consent but that won't stop him from doing as he pleases."

"And you're going to just lay there and let him? Like a fucking doormat?" When the boy remained silent, he pressed on. "So that show you put on earlier was just a false bravado? Tch!"

With a low snarl, Neji tackled the younger boy and straddled him. "You don't know shit so I suggest you keep quiet!"

"You claim to love my brother but now you're going to what? Allow that creep to have his way with you? You act as if you don't plan on putting up a fight at all!"

His father put up a fight; in the end it had been fruitless. There was a time when he saw his father as the strongest person in the world. If he wasn't able to fight Hidan, how could he possibly think that he could?

"You don't know anything, Sasuke."

"I do know that you need to get the fuck off me." Sasuke sneered derisively. "I'm still young so _it_ has a mind of its own. The fact that you're attractive just makes it worse."

Pale eyes widened in understanding and Neji quickly got off of the teen. A little while longer and things would have been uncomfortable. "Wait, you're gay too?" He knew that it was extremely off topic, but he needed a distraction from his inner turmoil.

"As gay as they come." Sasuke sat up and disinterestedly stared at his lap. "Back to what I was saying."

"I'm not having a conversation with you until you put _that_ away." Neji replied haughtily, and then he crossed his arms and looked away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man's condescending behavior. "Itachi just had to go marry a Hyuga. Never thought that he was into snobby men. Hell I didn't think he was into anyone at all." He kept staring at his boner in an attempt to force it to go down.

"When did you start believing that Itachi and I were married?"

_When you cried in my arms an hour ago._ "Uchiha Intuition." Sasuke sighed. "All clear."

Turning around, Neji glanced at the boy's crotch to make sure that it was truly all clear. "That was almost as awkward as the dinner from hell with your uncle." Nothing could top that god awful dinner. Madara really expected them to have an elegant dinner as though he didn't plan on killing them all.

"We had dinners like that every night." Sasuke quietly confessed. "Madara would have us dress up, eat dinner, and then have tea. Shit was so weird."

"I can only imagine."

Outside of the cell, they could hear someone cursing loudly, but the words were muffled. Then the door was opened revealing Hidan.

"I'm back babe!"

At the sound of his voice, Neji was shoved right back into that room, strapped to the wooden chair. His entire body was wracked with terror causing him to tremble uncontrollably.

Scowling, Sasuke watched how Neji went from his old self to a helpless boy all over again. Honestly, he couldn't understand what kind of hold Hidan possibly had on Neji. "Neji?" He reached over to touch him but was stopped in his tracks.

"Don't touch my Hime!" Hidan strolled across the room to rough Sasuke up a bit. "You and that brother of yours need to learn not to touch what's mine."

Neji seemed to return to himself at the sound of the threat. "Leave him alone!" He shouted as he stood up. "And I'm not your fucking property asshole!" He couldn't let Hidan hurt Sasuke; no matter what. Itachi would be devastated enough by what was going to eventually happen to him.

Hidan grinned. "You are my property, Hime." He turned on his heel. "Come on. We need to clear a few things up." He went to grab the boy's arm, but Neji pulled away from him

"I can walk on my own." Neji shot a quick glance to Sasuke. Telepathically pleading with him to keep quiet. If Sasuke was silent, maybe Hidan wouldn't bother him. "Lead the way." He saw Sasuke's eyes on them out of his peripheral but the boy didn't utter a word. He only sat back and watched him leave with Hidan.

. . . . .

"I picked you up a few things while I was out," Hidan tossed over his shoulder as he led Neji to the bathroom. "First, you need a bath."

Neji wasn't really listening to the man. Instead his mind was racing with possible outcomes. Perhaps, he could somehow kill Hidan when the man had his guard down. What would he use? His bare hands? He hated to admit it, but Hidan wasn't weak - not by a long shot. Looking up, he realized that they were now standing in a large bathroom. A clawfoot tub sat in the middle of the room and a toilet in the far corner. It was surprisingly clean.

"Okay Hime, clothes off." Hidan instructed while he went to the tub to draw him a bath.

Maybe this would be his chance. While Hidan was occupied with the bath, Neji could sneak up behind him and drown him. It seemed like an excellent plan so he took a step forward. When Hidan turned his head, Neji removed his shirt shyly in order to feign obedience.

"No need to be shy. I've seen it all." The extremist chuckled. "You really are beautiful babe." He focused his attention back on the running water. "And so _tight_."

Swallowing thickly, Neji had to fight the urge to do something brash. His skin crawled at the vague admission. While he was unconscious, Hidan had...touched him in the most private area. Kicking the shit out of him was highly desired but he couldn't be foolish right now. Drowning the man in the porcelain tub seemed like a more effective form of retaliation.

"- I had feared that fucking bastard Uchiha would have worn you out by now."

Oddly enough that one sentence triggered something in Neji. "Don't talk about me as if I'm an inanimate object!" He was a person - his father was a human being. They weren't the source of a madman's twisted fetish. "You fetishized over my father yet disillusioned yourself with the idea of love! You're fucking sick!"

Hidan talked about him being "worn out" as though he were a fucking pair of shoes. Neji was tired of people treating him like his worth was only weighed by his appearance. He was more than just looks, so much more than that.

Disregarding the boy's obvious anger, Hidan laughed. "Now your father was the best that I've ever had. I was only 18 at the time and in 11 years I still haven't found anyone that can hold a candle to my Sunshine."

"Shut up!"

"I thought that maybe it was so good because he was an anal virgin. So I mainly fucked virgins after him, but even they couldn't compare. Dei came close but he just wasn't good enough."

Hearing more than enough, Neji disregarded all of his earlier schemes and lunged forward. Hidan moved out of the way in time to dodge the punch, Neji was fast enough to recover and not slip into the tub of water. The second punch landed nicely on the man's face. However, Neji didn't stop there; he was unyielding as he repeatedly punched the man.

Growling, Hidan ducked and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist then lifted him. Neji continued to punch the top of his head as he carried him over to the tub. Water splashed on the tiled floor once Neji was literally dumped into the bathtub. The back of his head hit the ledge, causing him to black out.

After checking his pulse, Hidan went to remove Neji's pants. Once he was fully naked, he grabbed the soap and a rag so he could wash him. It was an important part of the ritual. Tonight they would consummate their love under the omnipotent eye of Jashin.

Slowly pale eyes fluttered opened. Neji grimaced at the throbbing pain in the back of his head. When his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, he attempted to sit up but his body felt sluggish.

"You know I have your uncle to thank for introducing me to the two loves of my life."

Feeling disoriented, Neji turned his head to see Hidan kneeling by the side of the tub. The man was holding a wet rag and a bar of soap in the other hand.

"If he didn't put that hit on your dad I fear I would have never met you two." Hidan sat the soap on the ledge then started to wash the boy's chest again. Neji had still been unconscious during the first wash.

Neji closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. Chuckling, he turned his head to the opposite side. "You're lying." He felt the man's hand get dangerously close to his groin. "Don't you fucking dare!" Grabbing his hand, Neji swatted it away. "I don't need your help bathing anyway!"

Hidan shrugged. "I'm not lying. Your uncle wanted your pops outta the picture because he was a threat to his seat as clan head. Although he did request a swift death. It was my idea to fake his death in that car wreck." Easily, he admitted the deed like it was something to actually boast about.

Pain stabbed through Neji's heart. "Prove it." He spat. Though deep down he prayed that there wasn't any proof or if there was, Hidan didn't have it.

"Hoheto was the name of the Hyuga who gave me your father's daily schedule." Hidan removed the stopper to let the water out. "Did you know that your dad was involved with some green haired chick? Natsu I think? She was real close to being your new mom!"

Neji stared dispassionately at the water as it ran down the drain. He felt completely numb while Hidan continued to give details about his father's personal life. Things that he, himself, hadn't known. Apparently, the man stalked his father for days before he made a move. Neji had grown up thinking that his father's death was a mere stroke of chance but -

"His own twin brother ordered him to be killed." Hidan grabbed a towel and handed it to Neji who blindly took it. "But I saved him. I gave him a new life and I'm going to do the same for you, Hime."

All of the grief that he felt after his father's death, the pain and humiliation that his father suffered in his last days - were because of his own uncle? How long had Neji cursed his fate when it was the man whom gave him shelter that was to blame? Eleven years.

For eleven years he had been living a complete lie.

* * *

Tsunade had a very cruel sense of humor. That was what Hiashi thought while he sat across from the last person on the planet that he wanted to see. It was when they were an hour outside of Kusagakure that the Hokage called him and informed him of the recent developments in Madara's scheme. Then she so kindly told him of the Akatsuki's exoneration, and her involvement with Neji's marriage to the Uchiha heir. For lack of a better word, Hiashi was fucking pissed. However, none of that information could top the Hokage's parting request - command.

"I can assure you that I am just as opposed to this alliance as you are. But if it'll help me get them back, so be it."

Hiashi noted that despite Itachi's outward disposition, he was genuinely concerned about Neji's well-being. Or it could just be the desire to get his brother back. Hokage's blessing or not, Itachi was still a murderer, and a man. He couldn't allow his nephew to be wed to such a person. Nonetheless, he would keep his views to himself. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"The plan that you have concocted is foolhardy and I will not risk the life of my nephew or any other innocent." Hiashi wasn't so cruel to ignore the fact that despite his feelings towards the elder, the younger Uchiha was still in danger. "I have a mole that has successfully made contact. Typically, Madara is luring us all into a trap."

"The young girl." Itachi recalled the Hyuga girl from the security video at Leader's penthouse. "How do you know that Madara didn't force her to relay a false message?"

"She used a few code words that are designed for certain situations." Hiashi's face remained a brittle mask; he didn't want the inner turmoil to show. "Saki risked her life by warning me. I'm sure that Madara caught on to what she was doing."

Itachi was somewhat relieved that the clan head wasn't as daft as he previously assumed. The older man was cunning; he'd make a great asset to their plan. But when everything blew over, they would need to have a little chat about a few things.

Hiashi glanced around the empty safe house; his guards were tense outside with him being alone with the Uchiha. He could practically sense their uneasiness. The other Akatsuki members were already working on the first half of the ridiculous plan.

"Why didn't you just choose your brother?" Hiashi stared at the countdown clock on the table. They now had nine hours. "Madara has already explained that if you try to save both...the consequences will be dire."

"Do you honestly believe that Madara is going to allow me to save either of them?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You are acquainted with Madara. How?" He caught the way that the clan head said his uncle's name with such familiarity.

"We knew each other in our youth."

"Before he was a lunatic?"

"Yes."

Leaning over, Itachi smiled malevolently. "You're lying. I can hear the truth in the way you say his name. And your reaction to the video that he sent was far too relaxed. You have firsthand experience of what he's capable of. How?" Torturing and Interrogation was his expertise, he knew all of the signs of a person who was trying to hide something. And the Hyuga clan head was definitely hiding something.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about if this plan of yours will work?" Hiashi tersely asked.

"If you're withholding information that could jeopardize our plans..." He left the threat open to the man's imagination.

Absently Hiashi wondered if Neji had ever noticed the underlying insanity in Itachi's dark eyes. The Uchiha were truly a cursed clan. Every last one of them was practically touched by madness. When he had Neji and Saki back the former was going to annul the marriage rather he wanted to or not.

Hiashi leaned forward as well. "What if I told you that I know for a fact that Madara will meet with me?" It was truly a shame that Itachi's talent was wasted on a criminal organization. It only took a few seconds for the realization to show on his face.

"You want to use yourself as bait." The gears in Itachi's head were already turning, trying to form his next plan of action. "We've tried that with Obito. He was killed on the spot."

Hiashi quirked his lips faintly. "Madara wants me alive to witness the destruction of my clan." They shared a look. Hiashi didn't just leave the confines of his compound to give out orders. No, he planned on getting his hands dirty; anything in order to save Neji.

"Pein knows where Madara is." Itachi admitted to the clan head. "My other teammates are out doing recon on the coordinates that Madara gave us. How about you and I go pay my uncle a visit?"

* * *

After the bath, Neji was given a new set of clothes and the scar on his stomach was patched up. Who knew that the man who raped and murdered his father could be so benevolent? He'd been in shock ever since he was informed of his unlce's involvement in his father's death. But the cogs and gears in his mind were restless. Neji's mind tried to concoct countless explanations yet it was useless.

Thankfully Hidan had to leave again - much to the maniac's annoyance - and Neji was taken back to the cell with Sasuke. The younger boy was actually asleep this time and he just sat beside him without waking him up.

In his slumber, Sasuke's face was more relaxed, free of the scowl that seemed to constantly mar his features. Similar to Itachi, he slept with his mouth slightly open. Thinking about Itachi was the only time when he didn't feel like all was lost. If he could just remain strong enough to make it out alive, his husband would make all of the pain go away, right? Through sickness and health and all that good shit.

Neji didn't want Itachi to necessarily save him; he could save himself. He just wanted - needed Itachi to be there to help him pick up the pieces when it was all over. Sasuke was right; he couldn't just lay there and do nothing. His body was _his_ to give. And he had already chosen Itachi. So Hidan could go play in traffic.

"Naruto..."

Neji looked down at the sleeping teen that was talking in his sleep. He reached over to wake him. "Sasuke." Unlike his brother the boy was a heavy sleeper. On the third shoulder nudge he finally woke up - scowl back in place.

Sitting, up Sasuke stretched his arms above his head while he looked at Neji. "Did you change clothes?" He looked at the grey sweat pants and the white v-neck that the boy was wearing, and then he sniffed. "And take a bath?"

"Hn. Who's Naruto?" The last thing that he wanted to think about was the creepy bath.

Frowning in confusion, Sasuke lowered his hands. "Why do you ask?"

"You said his name in your sleep."

Sasuke was annoyed that he still hadn't grown out of that. Luckily, he was woken up before the dream got a tad raunchy. "My boyfriend." He eventually replied. The thought of the blond made him instantly feel like shit. "The last time that we saw each other things didn't go so well."

"It's okay, Sasuke. You don't have to tell me anything." Neji turned back around and faced the door. "I know that you don't really trust me."

Apparently, Neji was still unaware that he was just crying in his arms a few hours ago. They were basically "besties" now because no one had ever been that close to him except family or Naruto. However, Sasuke didn't see the point in reminding Neji of how distraught he had been. It was obvious that he was really trying to keep it together.

"I'm afraid of dying here without being able to tell Naruto that I don't hate him."

Slowly, Neji turned back around. Shocked by the quiet confession, he just remained silent as Sasuke continued.

"I don't even think I'm really afraid of dying," Sasuke spoke as though he were revealing a coy secret. "I just don't want to die without telling Naruto and Itachi how much they mean to me." He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Neji said. "We _will_ make it out of here alive." He promised.

The moment was ruined by the sound of the door being opened. Neji dropped his hand from the boy's shoulder, and prepared himself for Hidan's entrance. But it wasn't Hidan. Two guards pushed Saki through the door and shut it behind her without another glance. The girl's clothes were soiled with aging blood stains and her face was bruised as well.

Absently, Neji wondered if any of the assholes that were abusing them were aware that they were technically minors. Well not really but for fuck's sake, they were teenagers. How could Madara be so damn cruel?

Of course, he was instantly reminded that this was the same man that ruined his thirteen year old nephew's life. Someone like that was capable of anything.

Saki made her way to where the two boys were standing. "We have to get out of here. Madara plans on killing all of us." She continued to tell them about the man's schemes and the video that he sent to Itachi.

"Itachi will walk right into a trap no matter who he chooses." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. And to think that he'd been prepared to sacrifice himself in place of Neji. But it didn't matter because his deranged uncle planned on killing them all, including Itachi. "Why would Madara go through all of this trouble when he could've just killed us from the very start?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Saki asked. "He is deranged!" While Madara tortured her, he kept reminding her that she was a tool whose only purpose was to die. Then Saki reminded him that they were all born to die so it didn't matter to her. However that didn't mean that she was going to just sit around and wait for the curtain to close.

There was an entire world out there and she wanted to see it. "There's an air vent up there. I'll need you to hoist me up, Sasuke."

Looking at his cellmates, Neji's jaw clenched painfully as the reality of their situation settled in. He couldn't help but to notice the parallels between the teens and TenTen and Tokuma. Hidan had taken so much from him. He didn't plan on allowing him to take anything else.

"You're not tall enough, Sasuke."

"Well get off of me!"

"I'm a few inches taller than Sasuke." Neji looked up at the air vent. "Do you think that you can really fit in there?"

Saki was lowered from Sasuke's shoulders and she walked over to Neji. She was relieved that he was willing to help because they would all need to work together to make it out of there alive. Then she planned on telling Neji the truth about his father.

"Yes," Saki said. "I can take care of the guards and unlock the door to the cell and we can slip out."

"Sounds like a plan. But are you sure you can handle all of those guards?" Neji asked while he hoisted her up on his shoulders.

Snorting, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "She'll be fine." It was a compliment; a very vague one but a compliment nonetheless. Despite his initial wariness of the girl he would admit that she had been helpful during their travels with Madara.

"A compliment from Sasuke? Wow that's a first."Saki snickered. "Lift me a little higher please, Neji."

The air vent grill was easily removed, and Saki skillfully slipped into the hole. Neji and Sasuke watched her disappear down the chute. It was a risky plan but when it came down to life or death, it was a risk that they would have to take.

Inside of the cell, Neji listened by the door for any signs of Saki. A few minutes ago they heard a slight noise above them, but it had been deathly silent ever since. He was honestly beginning to worry about the girl, but it was Sasuke who was visibly showing his distress. Then they heard the sound of a machine gun and bodies hitting the floor. Minutes passed before the door to the cell was opened and Saki stepped in.

"Do either of you know how to use a semi-automatic?"

The two boys stood up from their crouched positions. "No not really." Neji caught the gun anyway. "But, I'm a fast learner."

"Well Sasuke isn't really a fighter," Saki said while she reloaded her gun.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. "I've noticed. Maybe he should be given a gun instead."

"Sasuke is right fucking here!" Sasuke seethed at the two haughty Hyugas. "Forgive me for not being raised to be an assassin!" He snatched the gun from Neji and looked at it as if it were an alien object.

Saki laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. "Thank Kami the safety is on."

"Are you one of my uncle's guards?" Neji could no longer ignore hide his curiosity.

"I promise to explain everything once we get away from here. I found a phone on one of the guards and tried to get in touch with Hoheto but the service in here sucks. We need to get outside."

Neji nodded his head at the information. "We also need a brief tutorial on operating these guns."

. . . . .

Neji had known that it was terribly too easy. Of course they weren't going to just waltz right out of the place without facing a few inconveniences. Everything had started off fine. They made it through the long corridor without running into anymore guards, but when they made it to the door it wouldn't budge. First Saki tried to pry it open then Neji. Sasuke gave it a go as well, but it wouldn't budge - not even an inch.

"This has to be the way out." Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair in agitation. "That creep was able to leave." By creep he meant Hidan.

"Maybe there's another exit." Neji was already running when he gave the suggestion. They didn't have any more time to waste. "Saki keep trying to get a signal!"

"Okay!" She pulled out the stolen phone and held it up in order to get a better signal.

Abruptly, Neji skidded to a halt when he caught a red door out of his peripheral. The vibrant color stood out amongst the gloominess of the hallway. "Do you think this is it?" He pulled on the handle and it easily opened.

Saki stepped in behind him. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp gasp. "Neji!" She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the room.

Neji was too rattled to be upset with how roughly he was handled. Now everything finally made sense - why it had been so easy to escape the cell.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked at the two stunned teens. "Hey!" He tried to snap them out of their stupor.

"It's a bomb." Neji said numbly. "It's set to detonate in less than two hours."

* * *

"You gotta be shitting me!" Hidan yelled belligerently. "Why'd you put a fucking bomb in there?!"

Sighing, Madara turned around to face the man. "Why else would I put a bomb in there? I plan on killing them obviously." He responded in a blasé manner. Frankly, he didn't see what the big deal was. Hidan had known all along how this would end.

Taking a step closer, Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "My Hime is in there you asshat!" Hidan really hated how he kept leaving his gun in the car. If the old crone wasn't so guarded by the paid mercenaries he wouldn't need a gun.

"I'm well aware."

"We're done!" Hidan threw up his hands to add to the effect of his anger. "You're a backstabbing lowlife and I'm fucking done with this!"

Feeling cocky, Madara threw his head back and laughed. "Do you think that I really need you anymore? Look around you. I practically have a small army at my disposal." It was true; he had hired over fifty mercenaries to protect him.

"Fuck your army!" Throwing up the middle finger, Hidan turned on his heel and stormed out of the man's mansion. Too much pride was never a good thing. Madara was overconfident that his plan would work flawlessly. He was so confident that he didn't mind pissing off someone like Hidan.

When Hidan was back in his car, he pulled out his phone and went to his favorites. The phone was answered on the third ring. "Blondie, I need you right now." He knew just the right words to have the pyromaniac rushing to his aid. Convincing Deidara to meet him without saying a word to anyone else had been a piece of cake. Though, he had been practically molding the man to bend to his will for years now. So it was predicated that he would be all too willing to do as he was told.

Hidan planned on using Deidara to detonate the bomb. Then he would kill the other teens so that he and his Hime could have the place to themselves. It was the spot that he chose for the ritual. Tonight they would consummate their love under the omnipotent eye of Jashin.

-o0o-

"Fucking imbecile." Deidara muttered once the call ended. "Did you get that address, Sasori?"

"Yes." Sasori's lips quirked in amusement. Hidan was truly a fucking imbecile. "Leader-sama, would you be so kind to drop me and Deidara off." He would hold off on contacting Itachi. The man was more than likely in position to take out his uncle and he didn't want to disturb him. While they headed to retrieve Sasuke and Neji, the rest of the Akatsuki, Kakashi and the Hyuga guards would deal with the mercenaries that Madara had employed.

"We should go with you," Konan spoke from the front seat of the jeep. "I'm sure everyone else can handle the amateurs that Madara has more than likely hired." She glanced over at her soon to be ex-lover. "And don't think that you're off the hook because you decided to help us! You still owe me an explanation."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Yahiko sighed. "We can discuss this later. Now we need to focus on the task at hand. Madara didn't just hire random mercenaries, majority of them are ex- ANBU from their own countries. I think it would be best if we assisted Kisame. Deidara and Sasori can handle Hidan. Who by the way is an idiot for carelessly disclosing that information."

Even though she agreed with the man, Konan wasn't going to admit it out loud."Isn't it a good thing? His stupidity just gave us the upper hand. Who's side are you on anyway?!"

While the two bickered, Sasori and Deidara awkwardly stared out of the window in hopes to tune the two out. It was the main reason why none of them liked working with the couple. Although, they were both very skilled in the profession, they couldn't go a few minutes without arguing.

"Deidara." He turned his head to the soft call of his name. Sasori continued. "If the time comes will you really be able to kill Hidan? Not saying that you will have to, but if it comes down to saving those kids or saving Hidan, will you make the right decision?" He needed to know before they went. If Deidara had doubts he would insist that Konan go with him instead; she would have no qualms with killing Hidan.

The blond thought over the question - seriously thought over the question. Hidan had been manipulating him for years. Preying on his abandonment issues, and other insecurities that he'd gained while living on the streets of Iwa. How many times had he told Hidan that he didn't want to have sex, but he forced him to do it anyway? Hidan would even tell him that he just needed to be convinced. That he really did want it, all he needed was an extra push.

As outrageous as it may sound, Deidara believed him. Drunk Hidan was the absolute worse. He would yell at Deidara and tell him that his eyes were wrong, and his hair wasn't the right shade. Deidara didn't realize until recently that the man was disappointed because he didn't look like Neji's father. How could he ever love a man like that?

Sasori gazed his partner's profile closely. His blond brows were knit together, nostrils flared, and he could see the muscles flexing in his delicate jaw. He wanted to reach over and place a stray strand of hair behind his ear, yet he reminded himself that it would be inappropriate. Sasori always had to keep himself under control around Deidara and he was growing tired of it. He wanted to run his fingers through his golden locks all the while telling the blond that he was worth more than he would ever know.

But he couldn't.

"If it comes downs to it," Deidara finally spoke. "I'll kill Hidan."

The other occupants in the car heard the conviction in his voice and they couldn't help but to feel relieved. "Proud of you Dei." Konan turned around and smiled at the blond causing him to shift in his seat. "You're so cute when you're all flustered." She laughed at his uneasiness.

"So where do I need to drop you two kids off at?" Pein joked.

Then everyone stared at him in shock because the man hadn't cracked a joke around them in years. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Just drop us off here, hn." Deidara nervously said. The last time Leader made a joke, he killed ten people soon afterwards. He wasn't taking any chances.

Sasori nodded his head. "I agree with Deidara. We can walk the rest of the way it's not that far." They were also only more than ten miles away from Madara's location. "Once we've retrieved Neji and Sasuke we'll meet up with you guys later."

"Well if you insist." Pein pulled over to the side of the road to let them out. Once they were out of the jeep he looked over at Konan who was covering her mouth with her hand. "What? Why are you all acting so weird?" He seriously wanted to know.

"You scared the shit out of them." Konan laughed harder when Yahiko frowned. He looked as though he were seriously hurt. "Just give them time to get used to the fact that you're not a prudish prick anymore."

"A prudish prick, huh?" He got back on the road and headed towards Madara's location. Instinctively, he grabbed Konan's hand as he drove. "When all of this is over you'll have to tell me more about this daughter of ours. What was her name again?"

Konan smiled as she stared out of the window. "Karin." Maybe it wasn't too late for her to have the life that she'd always wanted.

* * *

Madara knew that celebrating prematurely would be a little too arrogant, even for him, but he couldn't help himself. There was only an hour and a half left before the bomb detonated; killing Neji, Sasuke and Saki. Consequently, ruining the lives of both Itachi and Hiashi. Also, he had just given Kimimaro the go ahead to infiltrate the Hyuga compound. Soon the entire clan will have a front row seat to Hizashi's torture video. Once the carnage began, the Hokage will be so distraught that she'll board her private jet to Konoha - the same jet that Zetsu will be waiting for her on.

Zetsu was a freelance assassin that he had employed several times in the past. The man was highly recommended and he knew that he would have no problem killing the Hokage and Naruto. Kyuubi had failed in killing the boy all of those years ago, but he was going to fix the problem.

Over the brim of his champagne flute, he watched Hiashi closely. "How does all of that make you feel, Hiashi?" He lowered the glass from his mouth and smiled at the defeated man. "I'm dying to know."

Hiashi's hair was slightly ruffled, and he allowed all of the weariness to show clearly on his face. "What will you gain from all of this?" He feigned outrage, when in truth he was seething with rage at having to debase himself in front of the man. "You don't have to kill those children. Keep them out of this!" God he wanted to reach over, and shove that glass down his throat. But Madara would get his - very soon.

"What children? The girl that you raised to kill me or the nephew whose father you had murdered." Madara took another sip of champagne. Savoring the heady taste of the wine, he hummed in satisfaction. They were sitting outside under the veranda. It was the perfect view to see the explosion and he wanted Hiashi to watch it with him. "Or my nephew whom I never really liked to begin with? They mean nothing to me."

"You will pay for this, Madara."

Madara calmly placed the glass on the table. "Hiashi you were a fool to leave the comfort of your home."

"So were you, _uncle_."

Fear settled in almost instantly. Madara's jaw went slack, his mouth dry and he stared at Hiashi in utter disbelief. When Hiashi smirked at him, picked up his own champagne glass and took a sip, he knew that in that moment he was made. Slowly, achingly slow, he turned around in his seat to see Itachi standing there. And it was truly a sight to behold. His nephew's long bangs stuck to his face, blood was spattered on his pale skin. There was an eerie smile on the man's face that spoke volumes.

"How?" Was the only coherent word that he could mutter. The inside of the mansion was guarded by ten mercenaries - highly skilled mercenaries that were more experienced than his nephew. On top of that, Itachi shouldn't have been able to locate him so easily.

Itachi tightened his bloody hands on the handle of the ax. "Where the fuck are you keeping them?" He only gave the man half a second to answer before he hit him in the face with the blunt end of the weapon. "Where?!" His voice was loud enough to startle any nearby wildlife.

Clutching his bloody nose, Madara tried to sit up, but Itachi stepped on his chest. "I think you should leave." He told Hiashi. "Things are about to get a little messy." Peering down at his uncle, he flashed him a crazed smile. This was the moment that he had been dreaming about.

Placing his glass on the table, Hiashi stood up. "Well I'll leave you to it." Madara's tortured screams were like music to his ears, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

TBC


	22. Trials and Tribulations:Part 2

"This is such a drag."

Shikamaru took long slow drawls of his cigarette in order to cram enough nicotine into his system before he continued his "investigation". That morning he arrived back in Konoha after spending the remaining summer break at the Nara Forest with his family. After dropping his bags off at his apartment, he decided to pay Neji a visit. Imagine his surprise and disappointment when the landlord informed him that Neji moved back to the compound. Before he could even make it to the compound he spotted several ANBU operatives guarding the place like a fortress. It was at that moment that he recalled his father's peculiar questions regarding Neji.

At the time Shikamaru had been too annoyed by his mother's constant nagging to really think about the small inquiry. But now it all made sense. Somehow during the span of three weeks Neji had managed to land himself in a troublesome situation. What that situation may be, he didn't know. And as he stood outside of Konoha General he debated on if he even wanted to find out.

Temari always joked that he was secretly in love with Neji. Shikamaru lightly quirked his lips at the thought, and then flicked his cigarette to the ground. Stepping on the discarded stogie, he made his way through the automatic doors of the hospital.

...

Kiba looked at his girlfriend's bandaged hand. "There goes the handjobs that I love so much." He feigned disappointment and even threw in a couple of fake tears to add to the effect. When he received a light jab in his arm he wiped his eyes, threw his head back and laughed. "Seriously though, I wish I could have been there to witness your bad ass moment! I bet it was pretty awesome!"

The couple walked side by side down the stark white halls of the hospital. Kiba knew that Hinata was in a gloomy mood after the recent events, so he tried to keep the conversation as light as possible. It also served to keep his anger under control. When Hinata informed him of her father's intentions to brand her older cousin and her interference, he was beyond pissed. His mother had always said that the Hyuga operated like it was the olden days.

"Could we stop by the gift shop?" asked Hinata. "I need to get a few things." Her eyes were dry and puffy from all of the tears that she'd shed over the past few days. First, her father told her about Tenten and Tokuma. Then to make matter's worse, Neji had been abducted. She didn't know how she was going to break the news to her sister once she returned from Moegi's. It had been her father's idea to keep Hanabi away from the compound until the smoke cleared.

"Do your folks know who kidnapped Neji yet?" Reluctantly, Kiba would admit that Neji scared the crap out of him with his threats of neutering on more than one occasion, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be concerned about the guy. Besides, if it bothered Hinata then it bothered him. "The news didn't even mention anything about him. They only reported the car explosion." He opened the glass door to the gift shop, waited for her to walk in, and then followed behind her.

"Apparently, Neji had a stalker. The guy had been obsessing over him for weeks." It was what her father had told her. Although, she was skeptical that a stalker would go so far as to run them off of the road, but in this day and age people would do anything. "I'm really worried about Neji. Can you imagine how frightened he must be?"

Kiba placed a comforting arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry! Your cousin isn't some pansy, Hinata. And I'm sure your Dad will take care of it!" He tenderly kissed her on the forehead, and then released her. "Now let's focus on something that we can actually do; like buy some overpriced gifts for your friends!"

Hinata knew that he was right, as of now there wasn't much that she could do in regards to Neji. Begrudgingly, she would have to leave it in her father's hands. Crying wouldn't change a thing; she had learned that a long time ago - thanks to Kiba. If she intended on changing the ways of her clan she needed to remain strong through all hardships.

"You're right Kiba!"

"Don't I know it?" He winked at her and grabbed the nearest teddy bear. "Hey this is kinda cute!" Flipping the bear over, he stared at the price tag. Once he saw the price, he sat the bear back down. "It ain't that fucking cute. Let's go check out the cards! Paper is always cheap!"

...

"Fucking expensive cards." Kiba grumbled as he carried all of the gifts in his arms. "Who charges that much for paper anyway? The system is so flawed!"

"I told you that I could pay for it myself." Hinata opened the door to Tenten's assigned room. Instantly she cooed when she saw the sight. Tokuma sat on the side of Tenten's bed, while he clasped the woman's hand. "Tokuma shouldn't you be in bed?"

Tokuma's skin was a sickly pale and there were dark bags under his eyes, but he managed a weak smile. "My injuries were minor." He lied.

"Hyuga!" A nurse nearly knocked Kiba down as she rushed towards Tokuma. "This is the second time that you've left your room! How you're able to get out of bed is beyond me!" She continued to reprimand the stubborn man as she placed his arm over her shoulder. "Proper rest is important after a blood transfusion!"

"Blood transfusion!" Hinata gasped. Then she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Minor injuries, eh?"

"I assure you Hinata-sama - I mean Hinata," Tokuma fumbled over his words as the heiress stalked towards him. "Truly, I am fine."

Chuckling, Kiba walked to the bedside table, sat the gifts down, and then he plopped down on the nearest chair and enjoyed the show.

Hinata practically took over the nurse's job and walked Tokuma back to his room - after threatening the man. When they were out of the room, Kiba glanced over at the unconscious woman on the bed. Despite the bandages, she didn't look as bad as Tokuma had. From the looks of it both of them were going to make a full recovery. Well, if Tokuma actually stayed in his bed to rest.

"Inuzuka."

The lazy drawl pulled his attention to the door of the room. "Senpai." Kiba stood up to greet the older man. "Haven't seen you since your graduation." Due to his sensitive nose, he was able to smell the rancid scent of tobacco on his former tutor. Grimacing, he took a step back. "Here to check on your classmate?" He motioned towards Tenten.

"Yeah." Shikamaru walked to the side of Tenten's bed and looked down at her. "Where's Neji?" He knew for a fact that if Tenten was in the hospital, Neji would be sitting by her side until she fully recovered. The man's absence was proof that something was wrong.

"Tenten!"

Both men turned their heads to see two dashes of green heading in their direction. Barely moving away in time, Kiba scowled when he stumbled to the floor. Looking up he instantly sighed when he noticed who the green blurs were. "Guy Sensei and Lee! You guys can't be that loud in a hospital!" He stood up and crossed his arms.

Ignoring him the two over dramatic green clad men huddled near the side of the woman's bed and wailed. There was a light tap on the door, and Shikamaru turned around to see an attractive man? woman?

"Hello, my name is Haku."

Kiba said under his breath. "Either that chick is actually a dude or she has a really deep voice." Scratching his face, he openly gaped at the newcomer until he was shoved in the shoulder by Shikamaru.

"That's Lee's husband." Shikamaru commented before he went to greet Haku. "Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the ceremony." He almost flinched when Haku clasped his hand in a strong grip. How could someone so delicate be so strong?

"Think nothing of it." Haku released his hand, and then focused his attention on his husband. "How is Tenten holding up?" He asked concern etched clearly on his face. They had caught a flight back to Konoha as soon as Guy called them with the news. Before they left, Haku made a call to Zabuza - in secret - to also check to see if he knew anything about Neji's abduction. But Kisame's team was already on it, so he decided to let them handle it. Besides, Haku and Zabuza were retired.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Me either." Kiba admitted. "I've been out of town. Just got back this morning. But I'm sure my girlfriend will know." He walked back over to the chair and took a seat.

Shikamaru and Haku took a seat on the small sofa that sat against the wall. The incoherent cries of Guy and Lee continued for another ten minutes before Hinata returned to the room. She had to assist the nurse with feeding Tokuma because the man had been difficult to deal with. Tokuma said he couldn't rest until Neji was back and Tenten was recovered. Hinata couldn't help but to swoon over that, but she still put her foot down. After making sure Tokuma was asleep she left him in the nurse's hands.

"I have spoken with Tenten's nurse." Hinata informed everyone in the hallway. She made them leave the room in order to give Tenten enough breathing room. Mostly because Guy and Lee were practically drowning her in their tears. "Although her injuries were severe she will make a full recovery. However they had to sedate her because..." Hinata paused as she thought over the nurse's exact words. "Because Tenten tried to escape the hospital to search for Neji."

Guy balled his fist and nodded his head in approval. "That's my student!"

"Where exactly is Neji?" Shikamaru asked. While they waited for Hinata, Kiba told him more details about the wreck and how Neji was abducted by an insane stalker. "Has anyone been able to learn anything about his abduction?"

Hinata sighed. "The only thing that I know is when Tenten finally woke up she asked about Neji and Tokuma. One of the nurses told her that Tokuma was on a different floor. And she didn't know who Neji was and only two of them were brought in from the wreck. I think Tenten was under the impression that Neji died in the explosion. She was really hysterical - aggressive when she was brought back to the hospital. As far as Neji is concerned..."

Clearing his throat, Kiba stood up once Hinata's eyes began to water. "That's why the Hyuga compound is guarded by the Hokage. They're handling Neji's case. Not much for us to do but just hope that everything will work out in the end." He placed a comforting arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close.

"He's right!" Lee exclaimed. "We must have faith that everything will be fine! Neji is strong. He can handle anything that comes his way!"

Everyone in the hall nodded their head in agreement. Neji always remained levelheaded in any situation. With his analytical mind, and physical strength he could take care of himself until help arrived.

The sound of a frantic screamed yanked everyone's attention to Tenten's room. Guy wasted no time in standing up from his seat on the floor, and running back into the room to check on his student. He was the first one notified by the authorities, seeing that he was the only one listed on the girl's emergency contact's list. He couldn't help but to feel...important when he learned that piece of information.

"Tenten?" Guy carefully approached; the girl's appearance causing him to be less exuberant.

"Sensei, please..." Tenten's voice was raspy from sleep. "Please tell me that Neji isn't dead." Then she laughed hysterically. "I promise not to flay him for not being here to visit me. But he's just...busy, right? Not dead. He's visiting Tokuma isn't he?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she tried to get out of the bed. "I'm sure he came to see me while I was asleep."

In the doorway, her other visitor's silently stood there. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. As far as they knew, Neji was alive. However, how were they going to tell her that he was taken by some crazy stalker?

"Shikamaru I can't believe you brought your lazy ass here!" Tenten grimaced as she stood to her feet. "Come on let's go see Neji and Tokuma."

"Tenten, Neji isn't here." Shikamaru was starting to regret his decision on conducting an investigation on Neji's whereabouts. But how could he not? "The person who caused the wreck also abducted Neji." It was by far the hardest news that he ever had to deliver. "That happened two days ago."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Her amber orbs flashed to Lee, whom was heading in her direction. "Lee? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Ice seeped through her veins and her eyes widened in panic. "If you're here then that means...Neji is..."

Haku slipped out of the room to get the nurse; he could tell that they were going to need her. Guy and Lee rushed to Tenten's side before she could hit the floor.

"It'll be okay, Tenten." Lee comforted her. "Neji is still alive. He's just -"

Gone.

And not a single one of them knew where he was. For all that they knew, he was already dead. That realization alone caused an unearthly silence to settle over the occupants of the room.

* * *

"I used to sit in class staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the bell rang." Sasuke mused aloud. "I used to think that an hour felt like an eternity but now..." Now that death was vastly approaching, an hour felt like minutes. Time was winding down and though he tried to keep it together, it was proving to be more difficult as the seconds passed. He had always thought that there would be more; that life would have more in store for him, but from the looks of it he was wrong.

Neji noted that despite the odds that were stacked against them, neither Saki nor Sasuke actually seemed afraid to die. It wasn't supposed to be like that; they were all teenagers, death should scare them. And yet, it didn't. How fucked up had their childhoods been?

He couldn't begin to imagine how Sasuke must have felt growing up, alone, in the same house where his parents were brutally murdered. Not as if Itachi really had a choice in leaving his little brother alonefor weeks at a time. Neji was well aware that Itachi suffered, but he was sure that Sasuke had his own issues as well. Then there was Saki, who was told that that her existence was to serve as a tool for the clan head's use. No one should have to go through life thinking that they were disposable.

Didn't they all deserve a happy ending? Not a tragic death orchestrated by a madman.

"I'm not going to just sit around and wait to die." said Saki. "I want to see more of the world. There's so much that I want to experience."

"Like what?" Neji asked quietly. They were all walking away from the bomb room, back in the direction of the front of the bunker. He looked over at the girl to see her blushing slightly.

"It's going to sound lame." She mumbled. "Forget I said anything."

"I want to know as well." Sasuke told her. He noticed that Neji was making his own attempt at lightening the mood. Which was damn near impossible, but worth a shot anyway.

Feeling pressured, Saki decided to just confess. "I want to watch the sunset. I mean I've seen it before but I never really enjoyed it." It was silent for a few seconds and she was beginning to regret opening her mouth.

"That's not lame."

"Not lame at all."

"Really?" Saki narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "Are you two being sarcastic? If so I swear I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you!"

Unconsciously, Sasuke cupped himself. "It hurts to even think about." He grimaced at the mental image.

Neji pulled a face. "How did you go from a cute blushing girl to a ball ripping sadist so fast?" He walked a few steps, and then turned around once he noticed Saki stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

_Neji said I was cute!_ "Oh nothing!" She lengthened her stride to catch up with the boys. "Neji I think I should go ahead and tell you the truth. You need to know."

"Does it have anything to do with my father?"

Frowning, Saki glanced over at Neji. Closely she read the expression on his face; it was apparent that he already knew that truth. "Neji, I am truly sorry and I wanted to tell you but Hiashi-sama told me that as your wife I would need to protect you from the truth."

"My wife?" Neji halted his steps. It didn't take him long to fully comprehend the girl's words. "He promised you my hand in marriage if you...killed Madara and kept their deal a secret." Balling his fist, he faced the girl. "Were you already training as one of his guards or did he specifically select you for this assignment?"

Sasuke looked between the two Hyugas. His dark eyes were slightly widened in shock. Everyone thought that the Hyuga clan was a prime example of how a clan should truly operate. They were viewed as an image of integrity and honor, but the truth was that they were just as fucked up as the Uchiha.

The Hyuga just knew how to hide it better.

"At the age of 11, I was given a name - a purpose." Saki confessed. "That purpose was to assassinate Madara. In return I would be wed to you, the Branch delegator. Hiashi-sama thought that if I knew the truth about your father's death, Madara wouldn't be able to use it to manipulate me." She saw the anger in Neji's eyes. There was a sharp pain in her chest, because she thought the anger was aimed towards her.

But it wasn't aimed towards her. "He gave a child the task of cleaning up his mess?" Neji's voice was calm; an obvious contradiction to the rage that was clearly on his face. "Let's go back to the cell." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. "We need to find another way out of here. I refuse to die without taking two assholes with me."

This time Saki was positive there was a growl at the end of the sentence.

-o0o-

Getting out of the car, Hidan approached the blond with his arms outstretched. "I knew I could count on you, Blondie!" He wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him in close. "You never let me down." He leaned in for a kiss but was rebuffed.

"Where's the bomb?" Deidara tersely asked. If he was too docile, Hidan would know that something was off. "I just came here to defuse the bomb and leave. Nothing else."

Hidan's hands moved down the man's back, until he was cupping his ass. "You know, my Hime has me so high-strung. I need to release some tension." He tightened his grip causing the younger man to instantly tense in his arms. "But we can handle the bomb first." Laughing he released Deidara, and turned on his heel.

Behind him, Deidara stared daggers at his back. If Sasori hadn't told him to keep the man distracted for as long as possible, he would've stabbed him then and there. Placing the knife back in his pocket, he followed the lunatic into the bunker. He couldn't believe that Hidan had the audacity to make a pass at him, especially under the current circumstances. Although, it was the same man that had been treating him like a doormat for five years, so what did he expect?

Walking into the bunker, he saw a few bodies lying on the floor. He thought that it was Sasori's doing, but he reminded himself that it wasn't the redhead's style. Sasori didn't really use guns, and he never left bodies just lying around like that.

"Damn brats," Hidan cursed. "Let me go kill these little twerps real quick."

"How do you know that they're still here?"

"The door can only be opened inside and out with an access card. Only I have one." He laughed. "Stupid mercenaries didn't even know that once they were inside they couldn't leave without a key. They would've died in the explosion along with those brats. Have you ever seen Itachi's younger brother?" Hidan turned around and winked at him. "He's a nice piece of ass. Has that superior look just like his fucking brother though! And there's this Hyuga chick in there too. She's kinda hot, but her rack isn't big enough for my liking."

_Because she's too young for you asshole!_ "How much time is on the clock?" Deidara asked. He would have to keep his inner thoughts to himself in order for the plan to work. "We should head there first, and then worry about the brats later." Hopefully by the time he detonated the bomb, Sasori would have the teens far away from the bunker.

"Hell we still need to find the bomb. So I guess you're right we can handle that first."

Inside of the cell, Sasuke stood near the door. He had heard bits and pieces of the men's conversation. When they made it back to the cell, Saki went into the air vent to search for a way to the surface. They had heard a strange noise, like the sound of a feminine cry and Neji left the cell to investigate. He had been under the impression that Saki had somehow injured herself. Sasuke was instructed to stay in the cell to watch the entrance of the air vent just in case.

That had been more than five minutes ago. So far, he hadn't heard any other noises from the air vent. Before he could even think about going to go check on Neji, the door to the bunker was opened and he heard that creep entering with some other guy. Honestly, he was lost on the man's reasoning for having the bomb detonated in the first place. If he wanted, he could just take Neji and leave.

"Fucking imbecile." Sasuke muttered as he walked over to the open air vent. He knew that they should've never split up in the first place.

"Sasuke." Looking up, he could see Saki peeping her head out. "I'm going to pull you up, okay?"

"What about Neji? He went to go check on you. Something about there being another air vent in the bomb room." He whispered back. Which somehow sounded louder than his regular speaking voice.

"Backup has arrived." Saki moved further out of the hole and held out her hands. "Come on, Sasuke. We're not deserting, Neji." Saki could see the apprehension on Sasuke's face. He was hesitant because he didn't want Hidan to get his hands on Neji. And neither did she. "I will never desert either one of you." Promised Saki.

Nodding his head, Sasuke grabbed the girl's hands. It was when he felt himself being lifted as though he were light as a feather that he realized that Saki wasn't alone.

Behind her Sasori held her ankles. It had taken a lot of convincing in order for him to get the girl to agree with his plan. Actually, it wasn't until he allowed her to make a call to Hoheto that she even believed that he was trying to help them. Though unbeknownst to her, Hoheto _and_ Hiashi were currently on their way.

* * *

How his nephew was able to kill highly skilled mercenaries so silently was beyond him. Madara supposed that it was his doing; he had practically sowed the seeds of madness into his older nephew. He had Itachi trained at the age of thirteen to end a life with no remorse.

And now the monster that he created had returned to end him. How fitting?

Roughly, Itachi seated the man in his previous chair. Softly humming Mozart, he removed a pair of pliers from his pocket. Itachi gripped the sides of Madara's face to force his mouth open. "A tooth for a tooth." He continued to hum as he yanked the man's molar out with the pliers. Over the sound of Madara's loud screams, Itachi hummed louder.

Once the tooth was discarded, Madara's face was released. Warily he watched Itachi remove his bloody gloves.

"Do you hear that, uncle?" Itachi asked with a sinister smile on his face. "That's the sound of Samehada butchering your mercenaries." Tilting his head, his smile broadened. "I think Konan and Leader-sama have arrived as well." Briefly closing his eyes, he pictured the woman standing on top of the jeep as she operated a military issued machine gun, covering Pein and Kisame as they fought on the ground. It was such a beautiful sight.

"Your army is finished." Itachi lazily swung the bloody ax as he stood behind the quivering man. "As we speak, Kimimaro is in the custody of ANBU. Did you really think that Hiashi was going to leave his people unprotected? He may be a lot of things, but a fool isn't one." He glanced at his watch. "And your guy, Zetsu will be meeting Jiraiya instead of Tsunade. A little birdie at headquarters told me that Jiraiya doesn't take too kindly to threats aimed at Tsunade. So I doubt he'll be taken into custody. In fact I think you will be seeing him in hell very soon."

Madara laughed despite himself. "Yet you still don't know where your brother and lover are." If he was going down, he would make Itachi and Hiashi suffer until the moment he drew his last breath. "They have less than hour before the bomb detonates - " His head hit the table with the force of Itachi's blow.

"Don't fuck with me." Itachi's voice was cold enough to freeze hell over. "You think that death is the worse thing that could possibly happen. I can assure you that I can do things to you that would make death look like a dream vacation." He lifted the ax and aimed for the man's hand.

Blood splattered on both of their clothes, and yet Itachi didn't bat an eye as his uncle screamed in agony. Hiashi walked out of the mansion, took one look at Itachi, then at Madara.

"Saki has made contact. Apparently one of your own has her. Hoheto and I will be heading to their location now." Hiashi informed them. "So you can kill him now and end all of this." He didn't believe in torture. Surely death was enough.

"I will meet up with you shortly," Itachi said without turning around. He was enjoying himself far too much. This was the man that had taken everything from him and he was going to make sure that he gave his uncle the death he deserved.

"Well while you continue to play around I'm going to go save my nephew and Saki! Your brother as well!" Hiashi unconsciously took a step back when Itachi turned around to face him. The look in the man's eyes was pure insanity - with a hint of euphoria. It was as though he were looking at a different person altogether.

Turning back to face Madara, Itachi finally spoke. "I appreciation your urgency to save my husband and brother. But why exactly did you leave the compound instead of just sending a few of your guards?"

"Because Neji - "

"Because you felt guilty." Itachi rudely interrupted. "Neji and the girl are here because of you. Now you're going to do whatever is necessary to save them. How valiant of you _Hiashi-sama._ Just remember that when this is all over, Neji will not be returning to the compound unless it is his desire to do so. Try to take him there by force and you will learn that I do not play around."

Without another word Hiashi turned around and left. If Itachi thought that he was going to allow his nephew to remain married to a maniac, he had another thing coming. The remaining members of his guard were instructed to stay back, while he and Hoheto left to retrieve the teenagers.

Lifting the ax over his head, Itachi peered down at Madara. "Now uncle where were we? Oh that's right." He chopped his other hand off without a second thought. "The first was for my father and that was for my dear mother. Now that leaves Shisui," Itachi brought the ax down again; ignoring the man's tortured screams. "And Naruto's parents, Nagato and every other life you've taken or ruined!" He yelled in between chops.

By the time that he was done - there was nothing left of Uchiha Madara.

The ax slipped form his hands, and Itachi slightly swayed. He never imagined that killing his uncle would be so draining; both mentally and physically. Lifting his head, he stared at the clear sky, silently sending a prayer to his fallen clansmen.

"Itachi." Kisame looked down at what he assumed was Madara, and then back up at Itachi. Nonchalantly, he walked over Madara's corpse. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Itachi allowed the man to lead him inside of the mansion. Konan and Pein were there waiting for them. "You don't want Neji and Sasuke to see you like that." Konan smiled. "Dei and Sasori can handle it until we get there." She assured him.

Numbly he nodded his head and followed Kisame up the stairs. Once they were out of sight Pein spoke. "He seems a little out of it. Almost as if he's remorseful after killing Madara."

Konan furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I think he's so overwhelmed with happiness that he doesn't know how to properly react. Trust me, Itachi doesn't regret killing that bastard."

* * *

Mentally scolding himself, Neji remained hidden in the supply cabinet that was located in the bomb room. Through the small crack, he watched the blond that he had seen at ANBU headquarters, work on detonating the bomb. Behind him Hidan paced the floor, running his mouth about irrelevant things to pass the time. He wondered if the man was aware that half of the things that came out of his mouth was pure trash.

From the bits and pieces that he'd gathered from the man's one sided conversation, Saki and Sasuke were still alive. Which was a good thing; he couldn't allow anyone else to die because of him. As of now, he didn't know if the blond was truly on Hidan's side - from the looks of it the man hated the extremist. But he didn't plan on making a move until he knew for sure.

On the bright side, the bomb was being taken are of. Now he just needed to think of a way to get back to Saki and Sasuke, take care of Hidan and get the hell out of there. Then he would pay a visit to his uncle.

"I thought you said there was only one exit."

Neji focused his attention back on the two men. He had to slightly bend his knees to keep them from locking. If he made any wrong move, his location would be discovered.

Hidan stopped mid sentence. "- there is only one exit."

Deidara sighed. "There's a door in here that leads outside. It was set to trigger the bomb if anyone pulled the handle." He stood up and walked to an obscured door that blended in with the wall. "Madara is such a prick." Walking back to the bomb, he sat back down and snipped the yellow wire. The timer immediately stopped. "All done."

"I knew you could do it, babe." Hidan reached down and pulled the man up. "Now I'm going to reward you by allowing you to suck me off." He smiled at the man and placed his hands on his shoulders to lower him on his knees, but Deidara slapped his hands away.

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, but after you suck me off!" Hidan threw his head back and laughed. Then his smile faded, and he took a menacing step closer towads the blond. "Don't piss me off. Hime's been turning me on so much and I can't wait until tonight. I need it now, but you'll have to do until then."

Inside of the closet, Neji nails dug painfully in his palm. He had to keep himself from behaving rashly. However it was proving difficult. Hidan was the lowest form of scum, and he couldn't wait to kick the living shit out of him.

"You're a real sack of shit, Hidan. I said NO!" Deidara yelled. "And for your information, 'No' is a complete sentence!"

"Since when do I give a fuck about you saying no, huh?" Hidan taunted the boy. "Deny me all you want, but we both know the truth. You don't think I know about all of the people who've slept with? You're a little slut so drop the act." He saw Deidara move his hand to his pocket, and he lunged forward.

Deidara's head hit the floor with a hard thud, disorienting him momentarily. He could feel Hidan straddling him and he tried to wiggle out of the older man's hold, but he had always been weaker than Hidan. Too weak minded to think for himself, and too weak to fight him off.

"Come on Blondie," Hidan sneered at him. "You're not a fighter. You know that."

He did know that. So why did he even try to convince himself otherwise?

"You're going to like it. Just like always." Hidan reached for the boy's shirt and ripped it off. "Don't fight me or I'll make it hurt."

It always hurts,and afterwards he would just hate himself like always. Closing his eyes, Deidara was instantly presented with Sasori's face. Before they split ways, there was a look in the man's brown eyes that made him feel...

Worthy and strong. As though, Sasori had faith in him to do the right thing. All of them - his teammates - were depending on him. With that in mind he snapped his eyes open. At the same time he heard a loud noise.

When Neji jumped out of the supply cabinet, with an enraged look on his face, Deidara used the surprise appearance to throw Hidan off of him. Straddling the stunned man, Deidara looked over at Neji. "Use that door and run!" He punched Hidan in the face to keep him in place. "What are you waiting for, hn? Get the fuck out of here! Your friends are already out!"

That was the information that Neji was seeking. He ran to the door and yanked it open. Turning around, he spared another glance at Deidara; he didn't feel right about leaving the man alone with Hidan. He didn't know their history together, and Hidan had even called him a slut. But Neji didn't give a fuck if the man screwed half of Konoha.

No meant No.

"Go!" Deidara struggled to keep Hidan down. "Please, Neji!"

Seeing the desperation in the man's eyes caused Neji to do as he was bid. He ran out of the bunker without another glance.

Hidan growled. Grabbing a fistful of Deidara's hair he yanked on it painfully and tossed the man off of him. "You useless fucking slum rat! After everything that I've done for you!" He kicked Deidara in the head as he tried to stand up. "I'm not even going to waste my time killing you. My Hime is more important than you'll ever be!" Delivering another kick to the man's head, he turned around and ran out of the bunker after Neji.

...

Stealthily, Saki and Sasori moved through the halls of the bunker. Behind them Sasuke did his best to follow in their footsteps. After taking an access card off of the guard that he killed, Sasori was able to gain access into the bunker. He didn't want to radio Deidara in fear of compromising the man. The teens were more difficult than he initially thought. They were adamant about coming back to save Neji and he couldn't argue with that. Sasori would admit that he was also worried about Deidara.

"Remember, " Sasori told the teens. "Stay behind me." Once they nodded their head in understanding he continued down the hall, checking the various rooms as he passed them. He was impressed by Saki's skills, and Sasuke's rationality. Neither one of them were whiny or annoying like most kids. Especially considering the situation that they were in.

Suddenly, Sasori turned around, grabbed Sasuke and placed the boy behind him. Impressively, Saki had also heard the sound of a door slamming outside. They were both aiming their guns at the door of the bunker, waiting for the newcomer to show himself. He had purposely left the door cracked in order for his teammates to enter, but he wanted to be sure that it was them and not an enemy.

Whoever the person was, they were smart. Instead of just walking in, they slipped a mirror in and slightly tilted it to check the surroundings. Saki immediately lowered her gun. Moments later, Hoheto stepped in with Hiashi right behind him.

"Hiashi-sama?" Saki couldn't believe her eyes, and then she reminded herself that Neji was the reason why he was there. Not her. "Forgive me, Hiashi -"

"Saki, are you alright?" Hiashi approached the girl, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Glancing down at her stained clothes, and bruised face he scowled. "Don't worry. I'm here to bring you home."

"You're here for me as well?"

"Of course." He smiled at the girl. It was the first sincere smile that he had ever graced her with. "First, we need to locate Neji. Do you know where he is?" He had already noted that Sasuke was with them as well.

"That is who we are looking for now." Saki informed him. She was still reeling from the fact that Hiashi actually cared about her well-being.

Now all five of them moved down the hall of the bunker. When they approached the bodies, Saki smiled sheepishly at the questioning look that Hoheto sent her. Then he nodded his head in approval and they kept moving. Sasori was in the front so he heard the sound of the painful groans first. Halting he lifted his hand, signaling everyone else to halt. Silently, Hiashi instructed Saki and Sasuke to stay back. He didn't know what they were going to walk in on and would prefer if the teenagers didn't see.

Begrudgingly, Saki and Sasuke stayed back. They were just as worried about Neji. During the time that they spent together a small bond had formed between the three teenagers. Neji and Sasuke were the only friends that she had - well she hoped that she could call them her friends. There was a chance that once this was over, they would all go their separate ways and they would forget about her.

The groans grew louder when they approached, Sasori immediately realized that they were not salacious. Although that did nothing to ease his building distress. Rounding the corner, the pain that he felt in that instance showed on his face. "Deidara." He ran to the blond's side.

Deidara's hair was tangled, and bloody. His face was swollen and bruised. "Neji..." he was fighting to remain conscious. "He ran out of that door." He pointed to the open door. "Hidan followed him." Before he could finish the sentence, Hiashi and Hoheto were already running through the door.

"I'm sorry..." Tears slid down Deidara's cheeks. He had felt lower than dirt after Hidan left him to die on the cold floor. "I couldn't even do this right. Hidan is right. I am a...useless slum rat."

Cradling the boy's head in his lap, Sasori brushed his hair out of his face and wiped his tears. "You're not a useless slum rat, Deidara. Hidan is a piece of shit, haven't we established that?" He could see the boy's eyes drooping close. "Deidara, you need to try to stay up."

"What's the point?"

"You may never wake up again."

Snorting lightly, Deidara closed his eyes. "Who cares?" He asked.

"I do." If the blond's eyes weren't closed he would have seen the single tear that slid down the redhead's cheek.

"Why do you care, Sasori?" His head fell back as he relaxed. Sleep was beckoning him, coaxing him so sweetly. At that point, he didn't care if he ever woke up again.

"Because, I love you."

That statement alone was enough to jolt Deidara out of his near slumber.

* * *

Outside of the bunker, Neji was greeted by a dense forest. Branches whipped across his face as he ran, and he stumbled on a few rocks, but the adrenaline gave his legs the strength to keep running. Approaching a cliff, he halted his steps, but the momentum caused him to fall to the ground - mere inches from the cliff. He'd been so determined to get away that he didn't even think about where he was heading.

Standing up, Neji placed his hands on his hip and tried to force air into his lungs. His conscience was eating away at him. The desire to go back and help Deidara was overwhelming. He couldn't just sit around and allow anyone to be raped - no matter who the person was.

It was wrong.

The pounding of his heart was loud enough to drown out the sound of the wildlife surrounding him. And the sound of leaves crunching, and twigs snapping. It wasn't until he heard that one dreaded word that Neji realized that he wasn't alone.

"Hime."

Luckily, he was able to move away from Hidan's grasp, and he started to run again. Instead of going straight, he ran to the right, not bothering to look back to see if Hidan was on his heels, because he knew that he was. While he ran, his mind quickly formulated a plan of action; he wouldn't be able to run forever. Bending down, he scooped up a rock, pivoted on his foot and threw it at the man. The rock hit Hidan in his eye and it gave Neji the upper hand.

"Bitch!" Holding his eye, Hidan continued to chase after the boy. Dodging another rock, he picked up one of his own, but he waited to throw it.

Neji veered to the right, his goal was to run back towards the bunker. He could see a clearing up ahead, and if he could at least get out of the forest he would be able to run faster. Having to constantly dodge trees and boulders was a nuisance. Hurrying his steps, he ran in the direction of the clearing. However, the back of his head was hit and it caused him to slip. That one slip was all Hidan needed to close the distance. As Neji righted himself, Hidan tackled the boy down to the ground. But he wasn't expecting the sharp pain that he felt in his side. Looking down, he saw the jagged rock in the boy's hand.

The rock wasn't sharp enough to pierce his skin, but that wasn't Neji's initial goal. Using the man's confusion, Neji punched him in the face, and then pushed Hidan off of him. That was when he saw the gun lying on the ground. Grabbing it, he scrambled to his feet and aimed it at Hidan.

The brief tutorial from Saki, gave him all of the information that he needed to kill the man standing before him. He remembered the girl telling him that aiming a gun wasn't suppose to look cool. Contrary to the movies, holding it sideways served no purpose, and he wouldn't look like a dweeb if he clasped the gun with both hands. In fact for a first timer, holding it with both hands would help with the recoil.

In the end surviving was the ultimate goal.

Hidan held his hands up in a placating fashion. "Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt yourself, Hime."

When the man made a step to approach him, Neji fired the gun. The recoil was stronger than he thought, but he shoved off the slight pain. His aim was a little off; he had been so close to shooting Hidan's toe off. "I won't miss next time." Well he hoped he wouldn't. His hands were trembling from the powerful recoil.

Neji's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits at the sight of his uncle and Hoheto approaching. "This must be my lucky day," He mused as he took a step back. "All three of you played a role in my father's death." The look on his uncle's face was priceless. "Didn't think I would find out, _uncle_?" asked Neji.

"Please, Neji - "

"Shut the fuck up!" Neji aimed the gun at his uncle. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! Did you see? Did you see what that asshole did to my father? Your own brother?!" He saw Hidan make a move, he aimed the gun at him instead and fired. "Told you I wouldn't miss again you piece of shit!"

Clutching his knee, Hidan fell to the ground. "Fuck!"

"Hoheto don't!" Hiashi yelled. When Neji turned his head, the guard pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the boy. "Go back to the bunker so that me and Neji can talk." He knew that the man was only trying to protect him - even if his attacker was his own nephew - that was how loyal Hoheto was.

"No, he stays!" Neji yelled over Hidan's loud curses.

"Neji this is between you and me." Hiashi kept his voice calm and restrained. "You know that my guards have no choice but to follow my orders no matter what. Do not blame Hoheto, only I can bear the blame."

There were too many targets, and he was a novice - Neji knew that. He was also aware that what his uncle said was the truth. None of the guards could deny his uncle anything. "Fine, Hoheto can leave." He watched his uncle reassure the man that everything would be fine. Glancing over at Hidan, he could see that the man was staring at him intently. More than likely trying to figure out a way to disarm him.

"The only reason why you were able to control my father is because you threatened him with what you would do to me if he resisted." Neji aimed the gun at the man's other kneecap; he wanted him to suffer. "You don't have that kind of hold over me!" Pulling the trigger, he smirked in satisfaction when he hit his target. The chances of Hidan walking after that was nonexistent.

"Neji stop this!" Hiashi didn't want to see his nephew become a murderer. "You're not a killer. Please, give me the gun. I will take over from here."

"No. He tortured and raped _my_ father, repeatedly, for 3 days!" His voice broke, and he could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears. "What did my father do for you to hate him that much,Hiashi?"

Horrific images of what happened to his brother bombarded Hiashi's thoughts. It took everything in him not to breakdown right then and there. "I never hated my brother. I never intended for this to happen - "

"But you still wanted him dead! Even if you didn't intend for him to be raped, you still placed a hit on your own flesh and blood." Neji looked down at Hidan who was slowly bleeding out, and then his gaze slid over to his uncle. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Hiashi." Frankly, he didn't give a shit about the man's excuses; he just couldn't get the image of Hanabi and Hianta crying over their dead father out of his head.

The hurt, and confusion was evident on his nephew's face. In a show of his sincerity, Hiashi slowly fell to his knees and prostrated himself - something that someone of his stature would never do - in front of the young boy. "Hizashi was my brother and I loved him dearly."

Shocked, Neji fractionally lowered the gun.

"The truth is - I envied him. The role of clan head is my birthright, but Hizashi was the true leader. He was admired by all that was lucky enough to encounter him, and he genuinely cared for others. In my fear of being usurped from my position, I became irrational - blinded by my own insecurities." His tears fell to the earth, but he didn't care anymore. The weight of his sins were suffocating him and he could no longer keep it in. "I had my own brother murdered out of bitter jealously!"

Tears swamped Neji's vision; he was finding it more difficult by the second to keep the gun up. But he didn't waver. His father suffered until he drew his last breath; it was all because of the man kneeling before him. All of the loneliness that he experienced growing up, his struggles with identifying himself - all could have been easier if his father was still alive. Hiashi had taken so much from him, beaten him, and threatened to keep him in the confines of the compound for the rest of his life.

How could he ever forgive that? Now was the perfect chance; he could kill them both- Hidan and Hiashi - and put an end to his suffering.

_What about Hanabi and Hianta?_ Shaking his head, Neji tried not to think about his cousins. Although, he would have to look them in the eye, knowing that he had taken their father away from them. They didn't deserve that, but...

Neji felt so alone in that moment. Tears continued to run down his face as he held the gun firmly in his hands. Hiashi's cries were loud enough to be heard; it was a sound that Neji had never heard before. But the sounds of his father's cries and screams inside of his head were much louder. Decision made, he raised the gun and aimed it at his uncle's bowed head.

"Neji." Itachi had been standing behind the boy, unnoticed, since the end of Hiashi's speech. He saw Neji tense before turning around. The relief that flashed across his husband's face tugged at his heart.

"Itachi!" Neji's heart raced at the sight of the man. The loneliness that he previously felt was slowly ebbing away.

Itachi looked down at Hidan, who was unfortunately still conscious. However, from the looks of it, Neji had done a fine job of taking control of the situation. Yet, now he needed to make a decision. Deciding to give him a hand, Itachi stood behind him, until their bodies were mere inches apart. Neji visibly relaxed, but kept the gun firmly in his hand.

Lifting his head, Hiashi wiped his eyes. At that point, he knew that he was going to die. Itachi would more than likely convince his nephew to pull the trigger. Of course the Uchiha wouldn't care if his nephew became a killer like him.

Itachi placed his hand over Neji's - the hand that was still aiming the gun at his uncle. "Give me the gun." He gently caressed the man's wrist. Coaxing him to relax his hold on the handle of the gun.

"But they-" Neji swallowed thickly to keep from sobbing all over again. "I saw what really happened to my father, Itachi. It was horrible I...I can't allow them to live." Right? Wasn't avenging his father his sole responsibility?

Itachi could hear the broken catches in Neji's voice. He had no idea what he had experienced while he was Hidan's captive, but he couldn't stand by and allow his husband to become a killer. Killing Hidan wouldn't be nearly as bad as killing his uncle. "Neji, please trust me." He moved closer in hopes that his presence would give Neji the strength that he obviously needed. "You do not want to live with your uncle's blood on your hands." His hands were already drenched in blood, so the fact that he butchered Madara only hours ago was irrelevant.

Murdering someone wasn't as easy as it seemed. No matter if the person deserved it or not, the night terrors would show no remorse. If Neji killed his uncle, guilt would weigh him down every single time that he interacted with his younger cousins. Even if he opted to never see them again, he would still suffer.

Glancing over at Hidan, Hiashi could see that the man was losing more blood by the second. Deciding that now was the time, he moved towards the man and straddled him. "Where is my brother?" He peered down at the man like a madman as he grabbed his collar. "Where is Hizashi buried?!"

The abruptness of his uncle's actions startled Neji, causing him to fire the gun. Thankfully, Itachi had already adjusted his arm so that the bullet landed in a tree, instead of Hiashi's head. Removing the gun from the Neji's hands, Itachi placed a tender kiss on his temple.

Finally surrendering, Neji turned around and cried in his husband's arms. Placing his chin on the top of the man's head, Itachi placed one arm around his waist, while the other rested on Neji's shoulder. If Hiashi didn't kill Hidan he would. Aiming the gun at the two men on the ground, Itachi waited to see what the clan head's next move would be.

"Answer me!" Hiashi violently shook the man. He needed to know where his brother was - he needed to bring Hizashi home. "Where is my brother?"

"Fuck you!I ain't telling you shit!" Hidan chuckled. "I'll be seeing my Sunshine soon. Jashin has set aside a place just fo-"

Hiashi had no interest in hearing another word from the crazed man. After ripping the man's shirt open, he aimed for the precise pressure points on his chest. He sat back and watched the blood instantly spill from his mouth. Hidan's violet eyes widened in a mixture of fear and confusion. With one more hit, this one aimed directly at his heart, Hiashi killed him.

Lowering the gun, Itachi discarded it, and then wrapped both arms around Neji. The man was speaking to him, but his words were incoherent, bordering hysteria. Itachi stroked his hair and whispered words of endearment in his ear. Seeing Neji so broke made him reconsider his decision to keep his uncle alive. However, Itachi knew that killing the man wouldn't make his husband's pain go away.

Hiashi stood up. "Come on Neji. I'm taking you and Saki back to the compound." He dusted off his clothes, smoothed out his hair - put his mask back on. "We can wait to annul the marriage, but we need to leave now."

"Annul our marriage?" asked Itachi." He looked down at the discarded gun, then lifted his gaze back to the clan head. "You're still stuck on that? After everything that has happened?"

"Neji is my responsibility. I will not allow him to be married to someone like you."

Ignoring his uncle, Neji looked up at Itachi. "Would you do something for me, Itachi?" He quietly asked.

"Anything."

"Take me home."

"Home?" Itachi thought over it for a few seconds, and then he smiled. "Of course. Come on. Sasuke and your friend are worried about you."

As they walked off, Hiashi stood back and watched them leave.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Kisame for a few moments before he narrowed his eyes in recognition. "You're that crossing guard."

"Crossing guard?" Yahiko slid a glance to the large man that was standing next to him. "Since when were you a crossing guard?" He asked.

Scratching his head, Kisame sheepishly looked in every direction but at the teenager standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

"I was in middle school. You called me an emo brat!" Sasuke accused.

"Kisame is that true?" Itachi and Neji walked up. The former took in the faint blush on the larger man's face. "You called my brother an emo brat?"

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Kisame pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "Damn kid was always walking with his head down, hands stuffed in his pockets and shit! People in Konoha can't drive worth a damn so I had to pose as a crossing guard. So what?!"

"I didn't know that you could be so thoughtful, Kisame." Yahiko patted the man on the back. "Nice to know that you have a soft spot."

While the two men bickered everyone stood back and watched on with amusement. Sasori had "borrowed" Hidan's car - hell he didn't need it - and rushed Deidara to the nearest hospital. Konan decided to ride with him once she caught a glimpse of Deidara's appearance. The other members were just as worried about the boy, but remained just in case Itachi would need back up.

Out of the clearing, Hiashi, Hoheto and Saki stepped out. Once she spotted Sasuke and Neji, the young girl moved to go to them, but reminded herself that they weren't really her friends. People like her couldn't have friends.

"Itachi," Hiashi walked towards the group with his hands clasped behind his back. "May I have a word with you alone?" His nephew wouldn't even spare him a glance and it honestly hurt, but he knew that he deserved the boy's cold shoulder.

Itachi looked at Neji, then at Sasuke. "I won't be long." He promised them.

After they walked off, Sasuke looked up at the sky. Tapping Neji on the shoulder, he got the boy's attention and pointed at the sky. Nodding his head in understanding, Neji flashed him a sincere smile.

Saki was staring at the ground, thinking about how things were going to be once she returned to the compound. Failing an assignment like this was going to cost her. Though at that point she didn't really care. What was the worse thing that Hiashi could do to her? Take away her freedom? Well she never really had that in the first place. She looked up to see Neji and Sasuke standing in front of her. When Neji extended his hand, she stared at it before hesitantly taking it.

"Where are you taking me?" Saki asked once the two boys started to walk. Instead of answering her, they lead her away from he bunker. A few meters away from the bunker was a grassy plain that seemed to go on forever.

Releasing the girl's hand, Neji took a seat on the grass and Saki mimicked him. When Sasuke sat on the opposite side of her she gave both of the boys a bewildered look. "I asked a question." She complained.

"Stop talking or you'll miss it," Sasuke crossed his arms and feigned annoyance. "Didn't you say that you wanted to watch the sunset?"

Speechless, Saki snapped her eyes to the sky. She watched with an unwavering gaze as the fiery orb of light gradually sank beneath the horizon. Threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens in an array of colors. Unconsciously, she grabbed both of the boys' hands, and held on tight, as though she were trying not to wake herself from a dream. When Neji and Sasuke clasped her hands just as tightly, she could no longer hold back the tears.

Silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying star winked down at the three teenagers, illuminating the atramentous curtain of the sky. Then suddenly the clouds parted, revealing the lustrous moon.

While Saki silently cried, Neji allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He chewed the inside of his mouth in anger as he thought about how his uncle used the young girl p handle his mess. "I'm sorry, Saki. "He felt as if his words were inadequate, but he didn't know what else to say. "I know that my uncle promised that we would be wed, but as you know I am already married."

"Neji could you grant me one small request?" asked Saki.

"Sure. If it's in my power to give."

"Well, it's really a request for both of you." Sitting up, she pulled her hands away. "Could you guys be my friends?" She stared at her fingers in her lap. Funny, she could kill a man but couldn't ask one to be her friend without blushing like a schoolgirl.

Sasuke snorted. "And here I thought we were already friends."

"Me too, Sasuke." Neji shook his head. "Guess we were wrong."

Squealing in excitement, Saki threw her arms over the boy's shoulders. "Besties 4 lyfe!" She grinned like she'd just won the lottery.

"Besties?" Neji scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I saw two girls wearing matching shirts, the phrase was written in glitter. Is it not a hip term?" Saki genuinely wanted to know.

Being with Sasuke and Saki made Neji think about Tenten and Tokuma. All of the times that Tokuma would come to him with some sort of odd sex related questions. And the moments that he shared with Tenten were far too many to count. They had always bonded over the fact that they were orphans, except the woman was never as bitter as him. In fact, they did a great job of balancing each other out. Knowing that he was responsible for their deaths made him hate himself.

If only he'd pulled the trigger he could've avenged all of their deaths. His father, Tenten and Tokuma. But he was too weak.

...

"You are aware that Neji is no longer a minor. He has the right to make his own decision on the matter and he has already chosen me."

Hiashi seemed to reach some internal conclusion, and after a few tense moments, he answered him. "My nephew doesn't belong in your world. You know that. If you truly care for him, you will end this farce. He needs to be with his family."

"The same family that had his father murdered. I think not." A hint of anger crept into his words. "I understand you. In another universe, you would be a useful adversary, but right now I dislike you." There wasn't a hint of remorse towards the confession.

"The feeling is mutual." Hiashi assured him. "Why did you stop Neji from killing me? So you could win me over?"

Itachi blinked. Looked around the clearing, then back at the clan head. "Win you over? Why would I need to do that? Neji and I are already married. He will be spending the rest of his life with me. End of discussion."

"I remember your earlier threat, but I'm ready to call your bluff. I have my elite guards only a few miles away -"

"You'll be dead before you can make the call." Itachi quietly said. "Do you think me daft? I know that your guy is listening in on this conversation. But while he's watching your back, who's watching his?"

Hearing that, Hoheto turned his head and glanced down at the red dot hovering over his heart. Lifting his gaze, he locked eyes with Yahiko who was smiling at him. He hadn't even heard the man approach.

Itaci continued. "Don't you think that Neji has been through enough? All of them have been through enough. Don't make matters worse by causing unnecessary bloodshed. You talk about 'my world' as if you aren't a part of it. Stop lying to yourself." Turning his back on the man, he walked away before he ending up hurting or worse, killing Neji's uncle.

Sighing, Hiashi ran his fingers through his hair. It was time for him to stop lying to himself, and his clan. "Hoheto, go get Saki. It's time for us to go home." As soon as he made it back, he would inform the Hokage that he was ready to turn himself in.

* * *

Staring blankly at her lap, Tenten fiddled with the ID band around her wrist. Five days had passed since the wreck - since Neji was abducted. Everyone around her was just as clueless as she was about his whereabouts. For the past two days, Hinata hadn't left the compound due to an internal crisis. Even Tokuma was checked out of the hospital and taken back to the Hyuga compound.

However, she was beyond grateful for both of them stopping by to explain the situation to her. Tenten didn't know how she would have reacted if they left without a word. Tomorrow was her scheduled discharge. Bu after her recent episodes she was positive that the day would probably be pushed back.

But who could blame her? Her best friend was taken by a crazed stalker. The same crazed stalker that shot the tires out of their car, and shot the gas tank causing an explosion that almost killed them. She had a right to be worried. A person that was capable of that was capable of anything.

That night, when she first woke up in the hospital bed, Tenten immediately panicked. Hospitals and her didn't necessarily get along. To top it all off, the nurse had made it seem as if Neji had died in the explosion. The mere thought of it caused her eyes to water all over again.

Guy and Lee were out buying her something to wear for when she left the hospital. Thankfully, Haku was with them because she could only imagine what the two men would purchase. Shikamaru was in class, but he promised to stop by once he got out. Even Temari had came to visit a few times. All of them had been so supportive over the past week and she was truly grateful.

And yet she couldn't help but notice that something was missing. Neji was missing. In situations like this, Tenten had taught herself to prepare for the worse because she always had the shittiest luck. Though she just couldn't bring herself to belief that her best friend was truly dead.

Outside of her window, she could hear the chirping of birds. The sweet melodious chorus caused her to lift her gaze to the window, out of her peripheral she could see someone standing in the doorway to her room. Sucking in a sharp gasp, Tenten threw the sheets back and tried to climb out of the bed. Her legs gave out on her, three days of being bedridden caused them to become numb and momentarily useless.

"Ten!" Neji didn't bother picking her up, instead he hugged her right there on the tiled floor. "I thought you were dead." He squeezed her tight in fear that she wasn't really there. "I thought you were dead." Neji repeated on a broken sob.

Eagerly returning the embrace, Tenten placed her chin on his shoulder. She glanced up to see Itachi standing in the doorway; the look on his face gave her pause. The man looked weary, as though he'd had many sleepless nights. Their gazes locked and he smiled at her - it was a melancholy sight. It was as though he were trying to convey a message to her. However before she could decipher it, he was gone.

On the floor of the hospital room, the two best friends cried in each others' arms. While on the other side of the wall, Itachi slid to the floor and placed his head in his hands.

After they returned from Yusagakure he had known that Neji and Sasuke weren't going to just go back to normal. He had prepared himself to help them get through the trauma. With the help of Naruto, Sasuke was steadily getting back to his life of normalcy. His bruises were starting to heal and their relationship had improved after he finally opened up to his younger brother.

On the other hand, Neji had assured him that he was fine; over and over again the man would tell him that he was fine. Itachi knew that it was a lie, but he didn't probe him. He told himself that Neji would come to him whenever he was ready to talk. Looking back on the first night they arrived in Konoha, Itachi wished that he would've tried harder. But he knew from experience that pressuring Neji wouldn't be a good idea, it would only make matters worse.

Three days passed, and Neji wouldn't eat, he slept for majority of the day. Itachi assumed that he was simply grieving the loss of his friends so he only made sure that the man would stay hydrated, and eat at least a little bit of something. On the fourth night, Itachi woke up to the sound of glass shattering; it was loud enough to startle Naruto and Sasuke. After telling the boys to go back to bed, he tried to get into the bathroom but it was locked and had to kick the door in. Neji had refused to open it.

Once he stepped into the bathroom and saw the blood on his husband's hands he panicked. Apparently Hidan had carved the Jashin symbol on his stomach and Neji tried to - remove it.

He called Kakashi and the man came over with his fiance, Dr. Umino to patch Neji up. Also, Kakashi suggested a session with Ibiki, but Neji refused to comply. They had their first argument as a married couple that night, and it wasn't a simple disagreement.

Sighing, Itachi lifted his head and stared at the white wall across from him. His sleep and eating patterns were just as irregular as Neji's. He couldn't function properly unless he was sure that the man was healthy and happy. He just didn't know what to do. Forcing Neji to meet with Ibiki would be no different than his uncle trying to force him back to the compound.

When Itachi learned that Neji's friends had survived the wreck, he became hopeful. Maybe if Neji knew that his friends were well, he would be more open to wanting to get better. They hadn't been married for a full two weeks and Itachi feared that he was going to lose Neji. Nonetheless, he didn't plan on giving up so easily. He was going to do whatever was necessary to make sure that his husband made it through this ordeal.


	23. The End

Despite how difficult it was Neji told Tenten majority of the things that occurred while he was held captive by Hidan. He'd arrived at the hospital in the morning and it was dusk by the time he finished telling her. Though it felt good being able to get it all out, it was still a hard pill to swallow. Tenten had always been a good listener so she spoke only when she needed to, and was patient whenever Neji took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. She was honestly too shocked to say much of anything. On top of being shocked she was upset on Neji's behalf. How could his uncle do such a thing? And when she learned that Neji actually saw what had happened to his father - she was furious.

"I saw that Kenji was here too." Tenten lightly joked when Neji was finally done telling her everything. "Can't believe you two are married." She looked over at Neji to see that he was no longer crying.

"He doesn't know." Neji stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. "I haven't told him - in detail - about what happened." Itachi was considerate enough to give them alone time; he left the hospital and told Neji to call him whenever he was ready.

"Why haven't you told him, Neji?" asked Tenten. She saw the bandages on Neji's right hand, and the dark bags under Itachi's eyes. It was obvious that they had been having a rough week back. "He's your husband. You should want to open up to him. It could be helpful."

Neji stared up at the darkening sky; last night's argument was heavy on his mind. He'd said some things to Itachi out of anger and he knew that the man didn't deserve it. Itachi had been nothing but patient, and understanding over the past week. "I know, Ten. He suggested that I sit down with a therapist. With my consent, the therapist can suppress my memories of seeing my father..." he chewed the inside of his mouth in frustration. "Wouldn't that be as if I was neglecting my father?"

"Neglecting him?" Standing up from the bed, Tenten tried to walk to the window as well, but she opted to just sit in the chair. Neji turned around, walked over to her and pushed her chair closer to the window. "Thank you." she said.

"Not my father, necessarily, but his memory." Neji glanced over at the woman. "I still regret not pulling the trigger." He admitted.

"And then what? Tell Hanabi and Hinata that you killed their father?" Tenten had never been the one to sugarcoat anything. "I'm happy that Itachi was there to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Neji. Your uncle is going to get what's coming to him." Tenten noticed the look of skepticism on the boy's face. "I'm not telling you to build a bridge and get over it, but if you have the chance to have the memories of what you saw erased, why not take it?" Her brows were knit, and her fist clenched, proof of her building anger. "Not everyone has the option - to just forget."

It was true. Neji knew that; he had an opportunity that most would never have. Even Itachi admitted that he had his memories of his mission to Otogakure suppressed and that he was able to sleep better. Neji didn't doubt that the process would be helpful. He just didn't want to forget the truth about his father. His father deserved justice, and he needed to be the one to avenge him.

"They were both right in front of me. If only I'd just pulled the trigger and killed them both I would be able to sl-"

The sound of his face being slapped reverberated throughout the hospital room. Neji stared at the tiled floor, his hair curtained his face and his cheek was throbbing in pain. Tenten was still standing, looking at Neji with an incredulous look on her face. Her legs still felt weak, but she refused to let that hinder her.

"You're not a killer, Neji!" she screamed. "You think that killing your uncle will help you sleep better?! Well it won't!" Sighing in agitation, Tenten flopped back down in her chair. "Let Itachi help you. Don't keep pushing him away. If he knows someone that can help you, let him."

Neji straightened up, "I almost forgot how hard your hits were." he quietly admitted. He placed his hand on his cheek; he could only imagine how red it was. But Neji knew that he deserved it with the nonsense he was spouting. There wasn't an ounce of killing intent inside of him; he could go back to that moment in Yusagakure a million times and would never pull the trigger.

Tenten nervously laughed. "Did I successfully slap some sense into you?" She looked over at his side profile, at the somber expression on his face.

Minutes passed before Neji spoke again. "I said some pretty fucked up things to Itachi last night "his voice was a low whisper."I can't lose him..."

"And you won't." Tenten told him. "I saw the way Itachi looks at you. He is worried about you Neji and it's obvious that he really cares about your well-being. So he will understand that you were being an asshole." She reached for his hand, and was happy that he didn't pull away.

"You're right, Tenten."

"That's a first! Neji Hyuga admits defeat?"

"Funny."

The door to the room opened, Guy, Lee and Haku were back with food. "Neji you still like soba noodles with your herring right?" Guy asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes. Thank you." Neji helped Tenten out of her seat and walked her over to her bed. When his Sensei and Lee first saw him, he had to endure the longest group hug of his life.

Haku handed several bags to Tenten and they shared a look. "Haku you are a lifesaver!" She said while she looked at the outfit that he'd picked out for her. There wasn't a hint of green in sight.

"No problem!" Haku replied.

Guy distributed the food to everyone and they all sat in various places around the room. Although he didn't have an appetite, Neji tried to at least eat a little bit out of common courtesy. The television was on, and there was a news broadcast on regarding the recent developments at the Hyuga compound. Before Guy turned the channel - per Tenten's request - Neji saw his uncle and Hoheto being escorted out of the compound by the Hokage herself. The caption underneath read that the clan head was being charged as an accessory to a murder.

After seeing that, Neji's appetite was obliterated. A part of him was curious to know how things were going at the compound, how his cousins and friends were holding up. He also wanted to know how much his uncle truly revealed about his role in his father's death. But at that moment, he just needed to get himself together first.

* * *

"So this it? The end of the Akatsuki?" asked Kisame. Looking around the boardroom he stared at his teammates - his family for the past fifteen years. It was a bittersweet moment; they were all going their separate ways. Madara was dead, thanks to Itachi, and their past crimes were pardoned, thanks to the Hokage. There was no reason for them to lead a life of plotting and murdering anymore.

Konan placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "No, not the end. Just a new beginning. One that doesn't involve constant bloodshed." she gave his large shoulder a light squeeze. "Though we are all going to pursue different things in life it doesn't change the fact that we are a team."

"This is too fucking mushy for my taste!" Deidara huffed. It was actually a funny sight since his head was wrapped in bandages and he had cuts and bruises on his face. "You guys are acting like we aren't a band of deadly assassins!"

"Shut up, Dei." Everyone said in unison. Including Itachi who hadn't spoken a word before that.

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout, until he felt Sasori's hand on his knee. Discreetly, he unfolded his hands, and grabbed the redhead's hand. They still hadn't spoken about Sasori's confession, but they didn't have to - not at the moment anyway. Besides everyone else had noticed that something had changed between the two.

"Kisame," Yahiko said. "I hear the Mizukage has requested you as her _personal_ bodyguard."

Chuckling, Kisame scratched the side of his face. "Yeah. Have you seen Mei? Someone has to guard that body and I am lucky that the job is all mine." He couldn't wait to start his new job. Most of all, he couldn't wait to be back home. Despite what most people thought, he'd been homesick for the past few years. When he was informed by Tsunade that he could return to Kiri as a free man, it had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Sasori will you be returning to Suna?" Yahiko noticed that Deidara and Sasori were holding hands. "Or perhaps Iwa?" he smiled at the way Sasori narrowed his eyes at him. He really enjoyed pissing people off.

Sasori tightened his hold on Deidara's hand when the blond tried to let go. "No, Deidara and I will be traveling together. As of now I do not know where." His tone was bored as usual. It was as though he would rather be anywhere other than in the boardroom with them. Maybe he did - with a certain blond pyromaniac accompanying him.

"Traveling together?" Konan placed her hand over her heart and feigned surprise. As though she hadn't already suspected that the two would be traveling together. "Are you two a couple now?"

"Yes." Sasori responded.

At the same time Deidara said. "No."

Sasori and Deidara shared a look, while everyone else looked on. Moments passed and the men didn't say a word, they only stared at each other. Like they were communicating telepathically. It was awkward, so everyone else decided to divert their gazes and cut the two from the remainder of the conversation.

Konan glanced over at Itachi, whom was sitting to the left of her. "How are Neji and Sasuke holding up?" she asked. Kisame and Yahiko were having their own conversation so she decided to see what was on the man's mind. Itachi was naturally a quiet person, but his appearance made her feel like there was something bothering him. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked way older than usual.

Sighing, Itachi shifted in his seat so that he was facing the woman. In truth he had been hoping to talk to someone about Neji's situation in order for him to seek help for the man. "They both experienced different types of trauma. Sasuke is doing better than I expected. Other than a few nightmares, he is doing just fine. I guess I have Naruto to thank for that." He was surprised when Sasuke forgave Naruto as easily as he did. But, he was also impressed by his brother's maturity regarding the situation.

"And Neji?"

Immediately, he thought about the previous night. After Neji's episode the man requested that they sleep in separate rooms for the remainder of the night. So while Itachi slept in his bedroom, Neji slept in one of the guest rooms. He was still unaware of everything that the man went through while he was Hidan's captive, and although he really wanted to know in order to help Neji, he didn't know where to start. Itachi didn't want to force Neji to do anything, but at the same time, he needed his husband back. They'd only been married for less than two weeks and he was already a terrible husband.

"Neji is a different case," Itachi finally said. "I want him to have a session with Ibiki but he refused. It's my fault. I should've never allowed him to be taken by that lunatic. He and Sasuke were my responsibility and I failed them."

Konan placed her hand on the top of Itachi's in a comforting gesture. "You saved them, Itachi." she assured him. Hidan and Madara are the ones to blame and they are finally where they belong. Madara's remains were left for the crows to pick, and so were Hidan's. They didn't deserve a proper burial in her opinion.

"I don't know what to do." The confession was quiet, almost too quiet to be heard. "I feel like I'm already losing Neji. He won't eat and he sleeps all of the time. Right now he's at the hospital visiting his friends." Seeing Neji crying in Tenten's arms was the first time sense they'd been back in Konoha that Neji showed any _real_ emotion. Even when they were arguing last night, Neji's tone was flat, curt and dismissive. Every word that Neji said to him pierced his heart painfully.

"Maybe seeing that they are alive and well will help him get better. Even only a little."

"I hope so." Itachi turned his hand over, and clasped Konan's slender hand in his. "What will be the first stop on the family vacation?" he smiled a little. Konan finally had the family that she'd always wanted with the man that she'd always loved. He couldn't help but to be genuinely happy for her because they deserved it. Yahiko, Konan and Karin all deserved to be happy.

Returning the smile, Konan spared a quick glance in Yahiko's direction. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. First, we will pay our respects to Nagato. Then stay in Suna for a while. Yahiko is actually nervous about meeting Karin."

"They haven't met yet?"

"No, he doesn't want to scare her." Konan pointed to her face with her free hand. "The piercings can be a little intense at times, and since he is no longer the 'feared leader of the Akatsuki', he has to take on the role of a father. I think he's just making up excuses to hide his own fears."

"What could someone like Pein actually be afraid of?" Itachi really wanted to know. Yahiko wasn't a man that scared easily.

"He's afraid of letting us down. Me and most importantly Karin." Konan said. "Yahiko and I have zero experience with kids. I guess I'm a little scared as well."

Itachi raised an elegant brow. "Nonsense. You guys have plenty of experience. You've managed to keep us all under control."

"True!"

"Okay everyone," Yahiko stood up from his seat at the head of the table. He held a champagne flute in his hand as he spoke. "Although, I would've preferred for us to have a more elaborate retirement party this will have to do. Over the years I have grown to view each and every one of you as family. Family that I sometimes hate and want to murder - but family nonetheless. Raise your glasses." He waited until everyone had their glasses raised before he continued. "And let us drink to the demise of that manipulative asshat Madara and the Jashin loving nutcase!"

Everyone took a sip from their glass - Kisame and Yahiko actually downed the entire flute in one gulp. "As agreed, Konan and I will leave Amegakure in the hands of the people - along with the help of Konoha."

"Do we have to turn in our membership cards?" Deidara asked. "I get into all the hottest clubs with that thing."

Kisame nodded his head. "Yeah I get a lot of benefits by flashing my card. It kind of sucks that we won't be the most feared in the nation anymore."

Yahiko sat his glass on the table, and shrugged. "I just used my card to get this champagne for free so I don't see why not." he shamelessly admitted. No matter how much money he had, Yahiko loved getting things for free. Who wouldn't? A damn fool that's who.

"Cheap bastard," Konan muttered under her breath.

Itachi lightly chuckled at the comment. It was a known fact that Yahiko was the cheapest member of the Akatsuki. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that he had a message from Neji. He had told the man to let him know whenever he was read to leave the hospital. It would appear that visiting hours were over.

"I have to go." Itachi announced as he stood up. "I hope this won't be my last time seeing any of you." He would never say it out loud, but he was going to miss all of them. They had been his family for the past ten years. Kisame was the only friend that he had since Shisui and he was going to miss him most of all.

Standing up, Konan pulled the man in for a hug. "I will send a postcard for every place that we visit. And whenever we're near Konoha, we will come see you and Neji." she promised him. Her eyes began to water once Itachi returned the hug.

"Thank you, Konan. For everything." Itachi whispered so that only she could hear. "Karin is lucky to have you." He felt the woman slightly tremble in her arms as she began to cry on his shoulder. "You and Yahiko are going to do just fine."

Wiping her eyes, Konan pulled away and smiled at Itachi. "If you ever need me, for anything. Don't be afraid to ask, Itachi."

"If you need any of _us_ ," Yahiko corrected. "We'll be there. That goes for all of you. Just because the Akatsuki is disbanded that doesn't mean that we are no longer teammates. We're still a family." There was no point in pretending otherwise. The Akatsuki was a family and they would always be family.

A family of deadly assassins, but a family nonetheless.

-o0o-

After saying his goodbyes to everyone, Itachi headed to the hospital to pick up Neji. Sasori and Deidara were leaving Konoha tonight; their destination was still unknown. Itachi made sure to thank Deidara for his efforts in saving Neji. Before they arrived in Konoha, they made a stop at the hospital in Yusagakure to check on the blond's status. Neji had told him that Deidara had been the one to help him back in the bunker.

Yahiko, Konan and Karin were leaving bright and early for Amegakure. For a fresh start, and he really hoped that all three of them would be able to live the life that they'd always wanted. That only left, Kisame. The man was starting his training - even though he didn't need it - next week, but he was leaving for Kiri tomorrow evening. Itachi wanted their farewell to be a little more personal so he planned on seeing him off.

Outside of Konoha General, Itachi looked at the slip of paper that Kisame handed him before they parted ways. Apparently, Sasori was able to check the last place Hidan visited before his tracker was disrupted. Sasori and Kisame took it upon themselves to investigate the area.

In his hand was the address and phone number to the funeral home that currently had Hyuga Hizashi's remains in their possession.

* * *

"What are your intentions with my student?"

Slowly, Itachi raked his eyes over the hairy man that was decked out in green from head to toe. As soon as he stepped into Tenten's room the Bruce Lee impersonator was there waiting for him.

"Sensei, leave him alone!" Tenten scolded him from her bed. "And they're already married so it's too late for the interrogation."

"Married?" Guy looked over at Neji with a hurt expression on his face. "I didn't get an invitation. And here I thought that I would have the honor of walking you down the aisle, Neji!"

Neji walked over to stand next to his bewildered husband. "We didn't have a ceremony and I'm not a woman. I don't need to be escorted down the aisle." he looked over at Itachi, but the man was now looking at Haku.

Haku stood up from his seat and walked over to Itachi. "It's been a while, Itachi. I didn't know that you were married."

"Haku." Itachi shook the man's hand. They shared a look for longer than was necessary.

"I'm also married." Haku pointed over to Lee who was standing next to Guy as back up.

"Congratulations."

Everyone else in the room had been too busy listening to Guy rant about how his students didn't love him to notice the exchange - everyone except Neji.

"Tenten, I'll be by tomorrow." He looked over at Itachi. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Itachi gave on last nod to the occupants in the room and turned around to leave. He stood outside while Neji said his goodbyes.

. . . . .

"How do you know Haku?" Neji asked. They were in the car now on their way home. He didn't necessarily care about how the two were acquainted; it was just something to fill the silence with. At least until he gathered his thoughts.

"My partner, Kisame introduced us." Itachi kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "We used to be lovers." he admitted.

That was the last thing that Neji was expecting to hear. "Lovers?"

"Yes. Nothing like you and I." It was more like the occasional fuck every now and then. Whenever he was in Kiri on an assignment he would pay Haku a visit, but that was years ago. Three years ago to be exact.

"You used to screw around with my best friend's husband?" Chuckling, Neji shook his head. "Small world. I'm guessing you eventually ended things?" The information didn't bother him as much as he would've thought. Haku was an attractive man, and it was during a time before them. Being jealous would be a waste of time.

Itachi stopped at the red light, and then looked over at Neji. "No, Haku actually ended things. He said that he found someone that he wanted to be serious with." The light turned green and he faced the road again.

"I'm going to just assume that the person he was referring to was Lee." Smiling softly, Neji looked out of the window. His brows furrowed when he finally noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction of the Uchiha estate. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me." Itachi reached over and grabbed the man's hand while he drove. "How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" He had noticed it back at the hospital.

Neji squeezed his husband's hand; it felt warm and it helped him relax. "Tenten slapped some sense into me - literally." With his free hand, he brushed his fingers against his cheek. "I deserved it."

"Hn."

The remainder of the drive was silent. Itachi noticed that Neji's mood had improved since he last saw him, and he didn't know if it had anything to do with him being around his friends or the slap from Tenten. He was going to just assume that it was both. Frankly, it didn't matter to him what the cause was. Itachi was just glad that Neji was actually behaving a little bit like himself instead of a zombie.

Last night, when he saw Neji on the bathroom floor, holding a broken shard of glass he instantly panicked. To think that Hidan would go so far as to carve Neji's stomach infuriated him to no end. However, he had to keep his cool. Neji's safety and health was paramount. Instead of thinking of ways to murder someone that was already dead he tended to his husband. The self-inflicted cuts were clumsy; some were deeper than the others, but not deep enough to severely damage.

Sasuke came into the bathroom despite him telling him not to. It wasn't until then that he realized that his younger brother genuinely cared about Neji's well-being. Shocked was an understatement. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke had the ability to care for others it was just very rare that he expressed his concern. In the midst of his brother's panic, Neji's incoherent mumbling, and a frantic Naruto - Itachi felt a little relieved.

Because if Sasuke cared for Neji, that meant that his hopes of them being a real family weren't too far fetch. They could all have the fresh start that they deserved. But it would have to start with Neji.

"Why are we here?"

Instead of answering, Itachi got out of the car, and walked to the passenger's, Neji watched Itachi once his door was opened. He carefully took the man's offered hand and climbed out of the car. Silently, he followed Itachi through the front doors of the funeral home. When they walked in an elderly man greeted them politely.

"Hoshigaki-san has already handled the expenses." The funeral director informed Itachi. "Right this way." He turned on his heel and led them to the back of the building.

In the back of his mind, Neji knew exactly why they were there. Yet that knowledge did nothing to prepare him for what he saw when they stepped through the double doors. Instantly tears swamped his vision and he halted his steps.

"How?" Frantically he shook his head in disbelief. "How did you find him?" He'd long come to the conclusion that the person he visited at the Hyuga mausoleum weeks ago, hadn't been his father. The fact that his father hadn't been properly laid to rest had been eating away at him since he found out the truth.

"It doesn't matter, Neji." Itachi placed a gentle hand on his husband's lower back and urged him forward. "Go pay your respects. I'll be waiting in the lobby and then we can have him properly laid to rest." Tenderly, he placed a chaste kiss on Neji's temple.

Before Neji could protest, Itachi and the funeral director stepped out of the room to give him his privacy. On the surgical table where most of the corpses went through the embalming process was a black leather body bag. Neji didn't need to, nor did he have a desire to open the bag to view the contents. Instead he walked over, and took a seat in the chair that he assumed was placed there for him.

Neji started off telling his father all of the things that he'd ever wanted to say to him. How much he loved him, and admired him. He told his father about all of his friends that he'd met throughout the years, his accomplishments at school, and his past mistakes. Through teary eyes, Neji expressed how sorry he was for all of the times he blamed Hizashi for deserting him. He didn't hate his father - he could never hate his father and he wanted the man to know that.

Lastly, Neji told his father about Itachi and their shotgun marriage. "I know it's probably not what you envisioned for me, but I'm happy with the way things are. You see...I need Itachi and I think that he needs me too. We had a bumpy start, but what's love without a few hardships?" Wiping his eyes, Neji smiled a little. "I'm going to take you home, Father." he said. His voice was hoarse, and he had to clear his throat. "Where you belong."

Neji closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his father. A gentle caress, similar to a soft brush of fingers tips, brushed across his bowed head. Snapping his eyes open, Neji slowly looked up. It had felt as though someone had patted his head - like his father used to do. Of course when he lifted his head he saw nothing besides the body bag on the table.

But Neji knew, in a distant part of him, he just knew that his father had been listening to him. And that small, minuscule fact was the closure that he'd desperately needed.

* * *

Itachi purchased a cremation urn for Hizashi's remains to be held until Neji was mentally prepared to return to the Hyuga compound. As of now, Hizashi's remains were in the Uchiha mausoleum. After having his father properly laid to rest, Neji agreed to have a session with Ibiki much to Itachi's relief.

Before the session, Neji told Itachi everything. From his first encounter with Hidan, to the things that he saw in the video and what happened to him while he was in Yusagakure. Itachi was glad to hear that Neji didn't go down without a fight. And although the things that Neji told him made him regret that it wasn't him that ended Hidan's life, he was just happy that the nightmare was over.

Since Hiashi confessed his crimes to his entire clan, things had been more than a little hectic at the compound. And Neji wasn't ready for the questions and looks of pity that he was positive that he would receive.

Currently Hiashi and Hoheto were at the former's summer home in Kamakura awaiting trial. Two members were removed from the council, and were also awaiting trial for their involvement in covering up Hizashi's murder, and other counts of corruptness. Hinata and Tokuma were elected by the remaining council members to co-run the Hyuga clan until further notice. However with the help of the Hokage, it was looking as though their positions would be permanent.

It was Hinata's idea that the clan should be run by a representative from the main house and the branch. Unlike a delegator that still answered to the clan head Tokuma would be Hinata's equal in all matters. At least until she was able to abolish the separate entities altogether. They were all Hyuga, no matter what and Hinata thought that it was high time that the Hyuga clan stepped out of the Edo period.

Although Neji wasn't ready to step foot into the compound again, he did contact Hinata and agreed to meet with her and Hanabi. He didn't want his younger cousins to think that he was upset with them and they were also going through a lot as well. They had just learned what their father was truly capable of and the ugly truth about their clan.

The session with Ibiki didn't necessarily make him forget the truth about his father's death; he couldn't just remember seeing what Hidan actually did to him. It was an odd sensation. One moment, Neji's body felt weighed down by grief, and then Ibiki snapped his fingers and he immediately felt at peace.

Going through with that made it easier for him to reach out to his cousins. It was actually by Hinata's advice that he decided to remain far away from the compound. She told him how distraught Natsu had been when she heard the truth. If was a known fact amongst the Branch that the woman had been in love with his father and Neji had a feeling that his father cared for her as well.

Natsu had served as one of his uncle's guards for as long as Neji could remember. Her training had been similar to Saki's and the woman's loyalty to the clan rivaled that of Hoheto's. But once she learned the truth, she left the compound without a single word to anyone.

Several of the branch members wanted to revolt against the Main house, but Tokuma successfully kept them from doing so. The Hokage had ANBU operatives still at the compound to assist Hinata and Tokuma in maintaining order until everything was under control. Neji was grateful that the Hokage didn't interfere and just leave the clan helpless. Tsunade had been very helpful in keeping the clan from falling apart.

Things weren't necessarily better with the new changes, but it would take time for the Hyuga clan to get back on the right track.

* * *

"Kisame purchased us an entire beach house? And Sasori...he actually bought two matching Aston Martins?"

"Yes," Itachi picked up one of the many boxes that were on the bed. "And Konan purchased all of this solely for you. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi have also purchased us gifts."

Neji couldn't believe it. That morning he woke up to Naruto's loud mouth - actually that was how most of his mornings had started over the past week. But that morning in particular the blond was yelling about the two sport cars that were parked outside. Annoyed, Neji had opened his eyes to see that Itachi was no longer in bed and he went downstairs to see what all of the fuss was about.

That was how he ended up, back upstairs looking at their other wedding gifts.

"I can't accept all of this." Neji picked up the biggest box that was tied with a red bow. "Who buys someone a house or a car for a wedding gift?" Apparently assassins. Also, who else could say that the Hokage and an ANBU captain purchased them a wedding gift?

Although Itachi wholly agreed, he was curious to know what Konan had purchased and besides there was no way that he was returning his new car. After test driving it with Sasuke, the brothers both agreed that the car was a keeper.

"It would be rude to decline. And Kisame is no longer here." The man had been in Kiri for a week now. Their farewell was brief, but they said everything that needed to be said. Itachi knew that no matter what, Kisame would always be there for him and vice versa. "Sasori's location is unknown and Konan does not take kindly to her gifts being rejected."

Picking up the black box again, Neji slipped off the satin ribbon. "Okay. I guess I have no choice in the matter." He opened the box to reveal white decorative paper and a note.

_Trust me, it will drive him insane. ;)_

_-Konan_

"What does the note say?" He was slightly wary of the look on his husband's face. "Neji?"

"Nothing," Neji murmured. He put the note in his pocket, gathered the remaining boxes and made his way to the bathroom.

Confused, Itachi went to follow him but the door was closed in his face and locked. "Neji? What are you doing?" He knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Sighing, Itachi walked away from the door. Tenten had stayed over a few nights before she returned to her campus. Seeing Neji interact with the woman gave him more insight on his husband; it was actually nice having the woman around. Sasuke and Naruto were at the mall so they finally had the house to themselves. Monday the two teens would be starting their last year of high school. Itachi planned on waiting to make sure that Sasuke was truly fine before he and Neji went on their honeymoon.

Itachi was in the closet putting a few of the gifts that would go in their new home away when he heard a mixture of a yelp and a moan coming from the bathroom. "Neji are you alright?" He asked once he stepped out of the closet and headed to the door. Moments passed, and he didn't receive an answer, he was going to knock again, but the door was opened. Itachi's mouth instantly went dry at the sight of his husband.

Neji was completely naked. A pair of white and pink cat ears was on top of his head, and a pink collar with a silver bell was around his neck. Timidly, he had his hands covering his stomach to hide the scars that he thought were hideous.

"Fuck..." Was the only coherent thing that Itachi could manage to say. He swallowed thickly as he raked his dark eyes over the beautiful man. When his eyes landed on Neji's stomach, Itachi gently grabbed his hands and moved them out of the way. Clearing his throat, he shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. "You don't have to hide them from me." he whispered.

Nodding his head, Neji allowed his hands to drop, but he didn't allow Itachi to touch his stomach like he attempted to do. Instead he placed his hands on the man's shoulders and pushed him out of the bathroom. When Itachi flopped down on the ottoman that sat in front of his bed, Neji looked down at him with a mischievous glint in his pale eyes.

"Why on earth would Konan think that me dressing up as a cat would drive you insane, Itachi?" Casually, Neji slipped a hand behind him, and slightly pulled on the fury white tail.

The furry tail that Itachi hadn't noticed until then. His jaw went slack when he realized that the tail was an anal plug. "Neji..." He tried to sit up but Neji pushed him back down on the ottoman. "It's a long story."

Fluidly, Neji got on all fours. Sensually he stretched his body until he was lounging on his stomach, with his head propped on both hands. "I'm listening." He drawled seductively. The dulcet chime of the bell around Neji's neck was the only sound in the room. Leisurely, he swung his legs back and forth, flexing the muscles in his calves, as he waited for Itachi to speak.

Itachi was too stunned by the tableau before him to even utter a word. "I..." Licking his dry lips, Itachi shifted in his seat to relieve the tension in his pants. "Last year, Konan was in town and we were supposed to meet for lunch. Long story short: I kind of stood her up and she tracked me down..."

"Where were you?" Neji asked. Now only one of his hands propped his head up, while the other was playing with the tail. Every time he mewled, or hissed in pleasure, Itachi looked as though he were in pain. As if he was dying to get his hands on him and Neji was having fun taunting the man.

"She found me at a hotel room with my Sub." Itachi briefly recalled the embarrassing memory. He felt like a child that had been caught by his mother. "That was how she learned about a...fetish of mine."

Sitting up, Neji moaned when the plug rubbed against his prostate. Slowly, he crawled over to his husband, never breaking eye contact. His long hair hung heavily down his back, a few strands were frazzled, giving him a windblown look that only added to his appeal. Once he was kneeling in front of the man, he nudged his lithe body between his legs. "A cat fetish?" He asked as his hands moved to the man's zipper.

"Not necessarily," Biting his lip, Itachi suppressed a moan when Neji wrapped his hands around his hardened length. "It's an Uchiha thing..." He threw his head back and groaned as soon as he was fully engulfed by Neji's warm wet cavern.

Moaning contently, Neji closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down. When Itachi tried to touch the back of his head, he swatted the man's hands away. Using his hands he leisurely stroked the man's dick as he gazed up at him. "I've been wanting to do this all week." he leaned forward and lapped up the leaking pre cum.

"Suck my dick while wearing cat ears?"

Smirking, Neji tightened his grip causing Itachi to moan loudly. "Don't be a smart ass, _Uchiha_." He lowered his head and swallowed the man whole.

"Fuck!" Itachi was already close and would be damn if he came so early. Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair, he pulled his head back. "I need to be inside of you." When did Neji get so good at giving head? If someone would've told him that the same guy who thought that a _bear_ , was actually a bear, would turn into a sexy little minx - Itachi would have laughed in their face.

Eagerly, Neji stood up; he moved to remove the plug but Itachi stopped him. Standing up, Itachi removed his shirt and pants, his eyes never leaving Neji's. Once he was undressed, Itachi wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and kissed him. As they kissed, Itachi expertly maneuvered them to the bed. Breaking away from the kiss, he sat down and pulled Neji down until the man was lying across his lap.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are, Neji?" Itachi moved the man's long tresses out of the way revealing his toned back and firm ass. Lightly, he rubbed the man's back all the way down to his ass. Grabbing the fluffy tail, he tilted it slightly. Neji let out a low moan when his prostate was hit again, but Itachi didn't stop there. The man continued to move the tail in ways that had Neji mewling and trembling in his lap.

"Itachi..." Neji begged in between moans. "Please."

Itachi knew exactly what the man was asking for. Slowly, he removed the plug. Then he pulled Neji up until the man was straddling him. Wasting no time, Neji grabbed Itachi's dick and lowered himself until he was fully impaled. At the contact, the two men moaned loudly in both pleasure and contentment.

The silver bell around Neji's neck rattled repeatedly once the younger man started to greedily ride Itachi's cock. They were home alone so they both moaned as loudly as they wanted.

-o0o-

Scowling, Sasuke slapped the back of his boyfriend's head. "Wipe your nose dobe." He said in a hushed tone.

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto wiped his bloody nose. "Sorry babe, but Neji and Itachi are really hot." He couldn't help but to be more than little flustered by hearing them going at it. "Who wouldn't want to hear them having sex?"

"This guy right fucking here!" Sasuke pointed to himself and then turned around. "Let's get out of here before I'm traumatized any further."

"You know..." The blond wiggled his brows in a poor attempt of seduction.

The glare that Sasuke shot him was enough for him to rid his mind of any and all salacious thoughts. "Let's go."

With a pout, the blond followed his boyfriend out of the house in disappointment. He was still on punishment from getting the "goods" until Sasuke completely forgave him. But Naruto didn't really care, he was just happy that Sasuke was back safely and that they were still together.

-o0o-

Spent, Neji stared idly at the ceiling as Itachi placed light kisses on the scars on his lower stomach. When he gradually worked his way up to his lips, Neji chuckled. Somehow during sex Itachi ended up wearing the cat ears on his head.

"I never have to worry about us having a dull sex life."

"Vanilla sex was never my thing." Itachi removed the ears and tossed them to the side. "I'll have to remember to thank Konan for the gift."

"Gifts." Neji corrected. "There are different costumes with different notes. Konan is a very...adventurous woman." Sitting up, he placed a kiss on Itachi's nose.

"You have no idea." Grimacing, he recalled the time he walked in on Konan pegging Yahiko. Adventurous didn't begin to describe the couple. He hoped that they didn't scar Karin during their travels. "Oh by the way, Naruto and Sasuke heard us."

Shrugging, Neji flipped them over until he was on top. "It was going to happen sooner or later." Leaning forward he captured his husband's lips. The kiss was different, more passionate than the steamy kisses they shared during sex.

Groaning, Itachi deepened the kiss; he placed his hands on Neji's hips to keep the man in place. Eventually, Neji broke away and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Itachi."

"I know."

Frowning, Neji sat up. "Asshole, say it back!" When Itachi continued to just smile at him, he hit him in the chest before moving away.

Not letting him get far, Itachi tackled Neji and showered him in kisses. "I love you, Neji." He laughed when Neji flipped him off.

Neji noted that the laugh wasn't as maniacal as it used to be and he couldn't help but to take that as a good sign.

* * *

"So, where did you two meet?"

"Night club."

"Dark alley."

Neji and Itachi shared a look and then back at the couple across from them. "In a dark alley behind a night club." They both answered instead.

"How romantic." Temari lightly snorted as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

Two weeks had passed since the infamous Hyuga affair, and Neji finally decided that he was ready to have a life of normalcy. The first step in doing that was introducing his husband to his friends. Starting with Shikamaru. Technically, all of his other friends had already met Itachi. Even Tokuma had briefly met Itachi when he came to the airport to see Tenten off. From his understanding the two were currently in a long distance relationship.

The Nara had suggested a simple meet and greet at his shared apartment with his girlfriend. But Temari thought that a double date would be better. Much to everyone else's slight annoyance. Though it was after the double date from hell that Neji had the chance encounter with Itachi in the alley. It was also the beginning of their torrid romance.

"I left the city for two weeks. When I came back you were married, missing and apart of some sort of Hyuga conspiracy." Shikamaru lazily drawled. "I always knew that you were far too troublesome."

Neji smirked. "You're just jealous that my break was more exciting than yours. What did you do, Shikamaru? Gaze at the clouds?" He took a sip of his water with smug satisfaction.

"You know him too well." Temari snickered. "Lazy bastard didn't even want to go hiking and pretended to be sick."

As the two went back and forth discussing the most outrageous things that Shikamaru came up with to get out of extraneous tasks, Itachi listened with apt interest.

"Wait," Itachi interrupted. "You once pretended that you were on campus when you were really in the guest room taking a nap?" The man had never heard of someone going that far to avoid taking out the trash.

Yawning, Shikamaru placed a hand over his mouth. "Right now I'm thinking of an excuse to end this dinner early." It was clearly a joke but with his history, who could be sure?

Everyone at the table laughed including Itachi; he was genuinely enjoying himself that evening. Gradually he was beginning to have the life that he'd always wanted. Every morning waking up next to Neji was like heaven on earth. Being able to actually see his brother and Naruto off to school every day was just as fulfilling. There were moments when his fingers would twitch with the desire to draw blood, but he would dismiss the urge as soon as it came.

Killing was natural to him. Itachi knew that it would take time to get used to and he would take it one day at a time.

. . . .

After dinner the two couples went their separate ways. Neji and Shikamaru made sure to schedule a game of Shogi at the end of the month. His friend asked him about his plans regarding returning to the university, and Neji assured him that he did plan on re-enrolling. Though at the moment he didn't know how he was going to pay for it; he left that part out. Neji didn't want Itachi to pay his tuition, the man had already given him so much and it just wouldn't feel right.

_Damn Hyuga pride._

The restaurant was located downtown, and instead of heading straight home, Neji insisted that they go for a walk. Every tree that they passed was adorned with decorative illuminations. There was another couple that was admiring the lights as well, but they were further away, each of them had the privacy that they desired.

"We need to work on the whole, 'first encounter' thing." Itachi joked. "An alley brawl gives off the expression that we have an abusive relationship."

Neji glanced over at his husband and snorted. "I have bruises on my ass that can back that up. Itachi, whenever we disagree we have a fist fight." He reminded him of the time when he was drunk and attacked Itachi in his living room.

"That was once. And as I recall it was you that was assaulting me."

"Let's not forget that time you choked me!"

Grabbing his hand, Itachi pulled Neji flush against his body. "Which time? The other day when I fucked you senseless?" he whispered and then nibbled on the man's earlobe.

"No, that time when you choked the shit out of me and left me on my sofa," Neji deadpanned.

Grimacing, Itachi pulled away and cupped Neji's face. "I'm sorry." Tilting Neji's head back, he placed several kisses on his neck. "I love your neck. Can't believe I was stupid enough to ever think about hurting you."

Closing his eyes at the feeling of Itachi's hot breath against his neck, Neji smiled. "I forgave you when I punched you in the balls." He had to push Itachi away in order to keep from melting in the man's arms. Itachi's kisses on his neck were sending warmth through his body. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"Consider it a wedding gift."

Itachi looked down at Neji's extended hand. "When did you get this?" Carefully, he picked up the titanium ring.

Neji pulled out his identical ring and slipped it on his finger. "This belonged to my father. Hinata gave it to me the last time that we met up for lunch." He looked at the wedding band on his hand. "My uncle told her to give it to me..."

Itachi slipped his own ring on; it was a perfect fit. "Do you think it is your uncle's way of giving us his blessing?"

"I'm not sure. But either way I don't care."

"Neji, I know you don't want to hear this -"

"Then don't say it!" Neji cut him off. His tone was harsher than he intended. "Don't ruin this moment, Itachi." He gently tugged at the man's shirt sleeve.

Sighing, Itachi wrapped his arms around Neji. "Thank you. It completely slipped my mind to purchase you a wedding ring."

Relaxing in his arms, Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. The scent of Mangekyo, his husband's cologne, flooded his senses. Soothing and reassuring him. "Finally, I was able to do something for you, for a change."

"You give me enough. I already told you that. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"If you still don't understand how much you give me just by being with me...then yes Neji. I am calling you stupid. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." Itachi admitted quietly as though it were a coy secret.

"If you truly belief that then you're the stupid one, Itachi." Neji grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled his face down for a searing kiss. They were in public, but he didn't care. Nothing matter at that moment. He was kissing his husband - the man that he was madly in love with and Neji couldn't think of anything that he'd rather be doing at the moment.

* * *

The next day Neji had the entire Uchiha estate to himself. Sasuke and Naruto were at school and Itachi was at headquarters meeting with the Hokage. Apparently, she was still trying to persuade him to join their ranks. It was clear that they had their eyes set on Itachi and he knew that they would go to great lengths to get him. But Neji wasn't going to allow that to happen. In his opinion, Itachi was capable of so much more. Espionage was not the only thing that his husband was good at.

Though in the end, he knew that the decision was solely Itachi's. Earlier while he was on the phone with Tenten, she called him a "stay at home mom" and even though he denied it, that was exactly what he felt like. For fuck's sake, he even had to drop lunch money off for Naruto and Sasuke. High school girls and boys were practically drooling over Sasuke's new "mom".

Neji really hated high schoolers.

After straightening the living room - like a stay at home mom would do - Neji sat down to do something that he had been putting off for weeks. Although, the last person that he wanted to even think about was his uncle, he needed to do the right thing. Three weeks ago, after he had his father's remains cremated, Itachi suggested that he let his uncle know. At first, Neji was furious that Itachi would suggest such a thing, but he finally understood why the man was right.

He could still remember his uncle asking Hidan about his brother's whereabouts. Even Hiashi deserved to know that his brother could finally rest in peace. So with that in mind, Neji started to write a letter to his uncle. It took him a few scribbles, and discarded sheets of paper before he was able to say everything that he needed to say.

The letter was short; he was never the one to say more than what he needed. But, he made sure to let his uncle know that he didn't necessarily hate him. In fact he never hated Hiashi. His uncle's betrayal hurt him more than anything and he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive.

Just like Itachi said, "Nobody hates Hiashi more than he hates himself for what he allowed to happen to his brother."

-o0o-

A few ANBU operatives cleared him before he was allowed entry inside of the compound. Once he was parked outside of the Main estate, he stepped out of the car. Tokuma was there to greet him. Of course, the man's full attention was on the black Aston Martin that Neji had just climbed out of.

"Maybe I need to marry an ex-assassin as well." Tokuma muttered, and then he patted Neji on the back in a gesture of endearment. "The guards at the gate didn't give you any trouble did they?"

"None at all," Neji walked to the passenger side and opened the door. He picked up the urn that contained his father's ashes. "Is Hinata busy?" he asked once he closed the door. The two men fell into step next to each other as they headed past the mansion.

"Hinata and Hanabi are already there."

Nodding his head, Neji continued to walk down the herringbone path that led to the Hyuga mausoleum. Itachi had offered to come with him, but this was something that Neji to do on his own - with his family. It was early September, the autumn breeze tousled Neji's hair and face. The skies were clear and blue. The weather was perfect in his opinion - not too hot or too cold. Fallen Sakura and Wisteria petals lay scattered on the pavement signaling the changing in the seasons. In a way, it was symbolic of the change that Itachi and Neji had gone through since the beginning of their relationship.

Sometimes change was good - necessary even.

Outside of the mausoleum, several members of the branch and main houses were quietly waiting. Neji halted his steps and glanced over at Tokuma in bewilderment. "They wanted to pay their respects as well." Tokuma quietly informed him. He had only been expecting to his cousins, Tokuma and maybe a few people from the Branch, but instead the front of the mausoleum was filled with people.

Everyone moved out of the way when Neji came; a few expressed their condolences as he passed them, others silently nodded their heads. The look of pity that he'd expected to see was absent, and he was genuinely grateful for that. When he approached the open door to the mausoleum, he saw Natsu standing to the side with her head bowed. Saki was standing next to her, with a comforting hand on the woman's back.

Neji was going to continue walking, but instead he got Natsu's attention. She looked up, and her eyes widened fractionally. Without a word, he extended his free hand to her. Understanding the unspoken offer, Natsu gave him a small smile before she took his hand. They both walked, side by side into the mausoleum and when Neji handed his father's urn over to the head of the Hyuga council, he continued to hold Natsu's hand.

The short ceremony was nice, as agreed Neji opted not to say anything. He'd already said everything that he needed his father to hear. His cousins stood on the opposite side of Natsu, Saki and Tokuma stood behind him. Everyone else that came to pay their respects couldn't even fit into the building. But every single person that showed up waited patiently to burn incense and say a prayer in his father's honor. Some people even brought flowers and other trinkets.

When it was over, and everyone started to file out, Neji left Natsu alone in order to give the woman some privacy.

"I sent the letter off for you." Hinata informed him.

Neji walked over to a stone bench and took a seat next to Tokuma. "Thank you, Hinata." He glanced over at Saki whom was sitting across from them. "How have you been holding up, Saki?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I was thinking about taking Natsu up on her offer."

"What offer?"

Saki gave Hinata a wary look. She wasn't accustomed to interacting with the Heiress directly and didn't know how much she could say around her. Of course she'd heard from several people that Hinata wasn't anything like the typical Main house member, but she didn't know that for sure.

As if reading her mind, Hinata laughed. "It's fine Saki. Natsu has already spoken to me about taking you with her." She took a seat next to the girl. Hanabi opted to sit next to Neji. "Last time I checked you were no longer a minor, and you're free to leave the compound if that's what you want to do." Seeing the skeptical look on the girl's face Hinata sighed. "How come nobody believes me when I say that?"

Tokuma saw that as his cue. "Maybe because that is the exact opposite of what we've been told for majority of our lives. You see what Neji had to go through just to get out of an arranged marriage. Geesh."

"I see that Tenten has rubbed off on you, Tokuma." Neji glared at the man, and then focused his attention on the two women. "Hinata, I think it's great that you are giving the branch members that option, but remember that a lot of them won't really know how to function outside of these walls. Natsu was a guard; she's actually traveled before and has a basic understanding of how society operates."

"I know," Raking her hands through her hair, Hinata let out a shaky breath. "It's hard trying to maintain my pacifist views, and keep everyone in order. Tokuma, you are very helpful and I am happy that I have you by my side, but even then..."

Neji looked at the bags under his cousin's eyes. He'd noticed them during their weekly meetings, and even suggested that he lend her hand. But Hinata was determined to prove to everyone that she was capable of getting the clan on the right track. "Have you spoken with the Hokage again?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama is very understanding. She offered to have two of her trusted advisers added to the Hyuga council; it would be temporary of course. We have a meeting with Shikamaru's dad in the morning and I am so nervous." Hinata had been going over notes, and everything all last night. If she wanted to make a good impression, she needed to have all of her shit together. To think that only last month she was thinking of ways to see Kiba and now she never saw him at all.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Neji stood up from his seat. "Hinata, from now on, I will be your personal assistant." He couldn't just sit around while his cousin worried herself into an early grave. Besides anything was better than becoming a stay at home "mom".

Hinata and Tokuma stood up as well. "I thought that you were going to go back to school." Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji you wanted your freedom and now you have it. Go live a happy life with your hot husband and do whatever it is that married people do."

"They have sex, Hinata." Tokuma said matter-of-factly- and then he saw the look that Hanabi gave him. "Not really sex...um - you see they."

Hanabi waved a dismissive hand at the man, "You don't need to explain anything to me, Tokuma." Hanabi and Saki shared a look and laughed.

Ignoring the man's comment, Neji continued. "I am choosing to do this on my own accord. It's too late for me to enroll this semester anyway. Don't worry about any of that. I can give you a hand until you are more comfortable."

"But Neji..." Hinata couldn't really think of any more excuses. Frankly, she needed all of the help that she could get and having Neji on her team would be extremely helpful. "Okay, Neji I will take you up on your offer. Tsunade-sama estimated that it would take a few weeks for her advisers to get used to dealing with Hyuga affairs, so I will only need you for that long. I can have a talk with the treasurer about setting you up an account -"

"You don't have to pay me, Hinata." Neji rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance. "I'm only doing this because it's so obvious that you need me." Crossing his arms, he lifted his head haughtily.

Tokuma placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata it's a farce. Tenten calls it 'fronting' and apparently Neji does it a lot."

While Neji and Tokuma bickered, the women laughed at their antics. The two continued to go back and forth like children until the door to the mausoleum opened and Natsu stepped out. Neji noted that she looked more content and at peace than she was earlier and he was glad. Though he didn't know what Natsu and his father shared, it was clear that the woman really cared about his father.

"Hello everyone," Natsu greeted. "Saki, are you ready to go? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to come live with me." She was offered a job as Dr. Iruka Umino's assistant. The private physician had been very helpful with helping her get accustomed to living outside of the compound.

Saki spared a quick glance to Neji and then Tokuma before she stood up. "I kinda already packed." She smiled sheepishly. Natsu had always been kind to her and helpful throughout the years. "But I have one condition."

Natsu raised a brow at that. "Well, I guess that's fair. What are your terms?"

"I wanna go to college and get an education and get a license so I can be a real citizen!"

"Okay." Natsu shrugged.

"Really?" Saki looked around and saw how nonchalant everyone was acting. "That was easier than I thought."

Neji shook his head, and chuckled. "It won't be as easy as it sounds, but I can tutor you so you can ace the required test. Getting into a university may be a little trickier but as I recall there are a few laws regarding clans." He went on to recite several laws and doctrines that touched on clans and education.

When he was done everyone was in awe. Especially, Hinata. "Neji, do you understand how freaking intelligent you are? With you and Tokuma by my side we can really change this clan!" The excitement was evident in her voice.

Even if he tried, Neji couldn't think of a smart remark for his cousin's exuberant proclamation. Glancing around at everyone else he could see a small glint of hope in their eyes. They all wanted what was best for their clan and if he could help - if only a little - he would.

It was what his father would've wanted.

* * *

Pale weary eyes scanned the elegant script on the paper. The last thing that Hiashi was expecting with his weekly delivery was a letter from his nephew. He'd been prepared to read a very long letter about how much the boy despised him. Honestly, even hate mail from Neji would've made him happy - as twisted as it may sound. Neji was the type of person that didn't hate people that he didn't care for. Hate was an emotion akin to love. If Neji hated him, that meant that a small part of his nephew loved him.

However, instead of a letter filled with words of scorn, Hiashi received a brief letter from Neji. And the four lines told him everything that he needed to know.

Hoheto headed the study when he heard a peculiar sound. It was a sound that he hadn't heard in years. Way before his best friend had to bear the title of clan head, after his own father passed. When he opened the door, he halted in his steps at the sound of Hiashi laughing.

Well it was more of a mixture of a cry and a laugh.

"He's finally home..." Tears ran down Hiashi's face as he laughed and cried. "My brother is home." He said before the laugh turned into an incoherent sob. Tightly, he held on to the letter, the pages crumpled against his chest. Knowing that Hizashi would finally be able to rest in peace meant everything to him.

Closing the door behind him, Hoheto went to his friend's side. "That's great news, Hiashi-sama."

* * *

By the time Neji made it back home the sun had set, and everyone else was back. Stepping one foot over the threshold , his senses were assaulted by a delectable aroma. If Itachi continued to cook like he had been for the past weeks, Neji was positive that he would put on a few pounds. Then again if Naruto continued to eat as much as he did, he wouldn't have to worry about eating more than he needed. The blond was like a bottomless pit. Honestly, Itachi and Naruto's appetite was unbelievable.

Smirking, Neji thought back to when Naruto made a comment about how he and his fellow "top" needed to keep up their strength. That was why they ate so much. Sasuke was so embarrassed that he practically dragged the blond out of the dining room.

There was never a dull moment when Naruto was around - which was every night. Itachi explained to him Naruto's situation, with his guardian being Tsunade's personal operative he was rarely home. He also told him how he viewed Naruto as another brother.

"Hey, L'Oreal wanna get your ass kicked again in CoD?" Naruto asked once Neji walked around the corner.

"Hn. I don't know. Do you want to lose another Shogi match?"

Scowling, Naruto turned his attention back to the television. "That game is rigged! There's no way that you were able to win every match!" He grumbled.

"No, you're just an idiot." Neji and Sasuke deadpanned.

"Itachi! They're ganging up on me again!"

"You started it, Naruto. Learn how to finish what you start." Itachi stepped out of the kitchen. He walked over to Neji and kissed him on the forehead. "How did it go?" He asked.

Ignoring the childish whistling coming from a certain blond, Neji placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It went great, but I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Itachi searched his face, trying to decipher if everything was fine. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" asked Neji once they were standing in the kitchen.

"Beef Sukiyaki."

"A hot pot." His mouth was already salivating at the thought of the delicious food. "You're trying to get me fat aren't you?"

Itachi casually responded. "Of course not I need you in perfect shape for when you're riding me. Now what did you need to tell me?"

"How can you go from pervy to serious just like that?"

"You're stalling, Neji."

It was true. He was stalling. "Okay, I'll just get on with it." Neji sighed. "I know that you wanted to go on our honeymoon at the end of the month, but I have agreed to help Hinata and Tokuma with the clan for a while. Also, I volunteered to tutor Saki. We will be starting at the end of the month." He knew that Itachi wanted - needed a vacation so that was why he was hesitant to tell the man about his recent decisions. "I'm sorry. I know we're supposed to discuss things like this beforehand."

"I can't be upset because you've decided to help those in need. They're your family and they need you. Kirigakure isn't going anywhere, we'll have time."

Narrowing his eyes, Neji walked towards the man and pointed at his chest accusingly. "You accepted the ANBU position didn't you?" When Itachi remained silent, Neji knew that he had his answer. "You didn't think that we should've discussed that first?"

"Very hypocritical of you, Neji. Don't you think?"

Neji raked his fingers through his hair. "Okay I know that I basically did the same thing. But Itachi, I don't want you to..."

"To what?" Itachi quietly asked.

"I don't want you to kill anymore. Even though I'm positive that you're really good at it, I still think it affects you more than you let on." Neji glanced up, and stared intently at his husband. He wanted the man to know how serious he was. "I know that you have nightmares about killing Madara. You...you're more than just a bad ass assassin."

Itachi chuckled at the last part. "It's nice to know that you think so highly of me." Smiling he wrapped his arms around his husband. "I declined the offer of becoming an active field operative. Instead I will be training new recruits. That means that I will have a relatively normal job so you don't have to worry."

Relieved, Neji returned the embrace. "That's really great, Itachi. It looks like we both went out and got jobs today."

"Are you two done?" Naruto poked his head through the cracked door. "I'm hungry?" He complained.

Before Neji could retaliate with a snarky remark, Itachi whispered in his ear. Biting his lower lip, Neji nodded his head and slightly trembled as warmth shot down his spine. He couldn't wait to see exactly how Itachi planned on celebrating later on.

During dinner, Naruto and Sasuke - mostly Naruto - discussed several things that were going on at school. From sports to gossip. That Friday the boys had a lacrosse game and Neji was surprised when Sasuke, vaguely, told him that he wanted him to come. Of course, he and Itachi had already made plans to go to the game, but it felt nice knowing that Sasuke actually wanted him to be there.

Neji also noticed that whenever Naruto was talking, Sasuke's attention was solely on the blond. There were even times when Sasuke would drop his usual mask of indifference, and Neji would catch a glimpse of the love and adoration that the boy had for Naruto and his brother. He was grateful that the boy had acknowledged him as Itachi's husband and not just a person that was trying to take his brother away from him.

Per usual, after dinner Naruto and Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen. Usually they would all do something together; which usually ended in Neji being pissed because he sucked in CoD. But that night in particular, Itachi made it clear that he wanted Neji to himself for the remainder of the evening. When Naruto started to complain, Sasuke silenced the boy.

Though, Neji didn't know how he managed to do that and quite frankly he didn't care.

* * *

Steam billowed throughout the elaborate bathroom like wispy clouds. Several articles of clothing lay scattered on the tiled floors, proof of the lovers' urgency. Sighing in pleasure, Neji closed his eyes and relaxed while Itachi ran his lathered hands all over his body. The shower was more of a tender moment rather than a sensual one. A prelude of the long night to come.

Itachi told Neji that on that night, he planned on etching the man's taste, and scent to his memory for all time. He wanted to take his time showing his husband how much he cherished and loved him. Without Neji, he honestly didn't know how far he would have fallen into depravity.

Taking a step forward, Neji allowed the water to cascade over his body, washing away the suds from his body and hair. When he was done, he traded places with Itachi and returned the favor. The man was slightly taller than him so washing his hair wasn't as easy as it had been for Itachi. But he was able to get the job done - without busting his ass. Talk about embarrassing.

"Would you have to get the tattoo?" Neji asked. He washed Itachi's back, and kneaded the tense muscles.

Itachi let out a low groan at the feeling of Neji dexterously massaging his back. "Yes. It's mandatory."

"I think it'll be kind of sexy."

"Don't tell me you have an ANBU fetish."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I've fantasized about being ravished by a masked operative." Leaning forward, Neji placed a kiss on Itachi's back. "Don't judge me."

"Neji, I had an instant boner seeing you in a kitten costume. Who am I to ever judge you?"

"You're right. I think I want to open another one of Konan's gifts tonight."

"I was hoping you would say that."

. . . . .

Dressed in the black Uchiha bath robe that Kakashi gave him as a wedding gift, Neji sat on the bed across from his husband. Itachi was wearing a similar robe except his was white. In between them was a black box with an elaborate pink on top of it. In total there were six boxes from Konan, and Neji had only opened one.

"Why are you looking at it like it's a weapon of mass destruction." Smirking, Neji picked up the box and started to open it.

Warily, Itachi waited. "Because it's from Konan." The woman had a rather odd sense of humor. "What does it say?" He asked once Neji opened the box and retrieved the note.

_For when Itachi is being a bad boy._

_-Konan_

Seeing the contents in the box, Neji gave his husband an impish grin. "Konan is my new favorite person." He pulled out the flogger from the box and waved it at Itachi. "As I recall you tried to use one of these on me!"

Raising his hands in a placating fashion, Itachi scooted back a little. "Relax, Neji. Put the flogger down."

Throwing his head back, Nejji laughed. "I see you don't like it when the tables are turned. Don't worry, I don't even know how to use this thing." Glancing down at the box, he frowned. "Or this. What exactly is this?" He pulled out a pair of nipple clamps.

"I already have a pair of those." Itachi commented casually as though it were nothing. "Take that,Konan." He smiled in smug satisfaction.

"A pair of?"

"Nipple clamps."

Holding up the silver contraption, Neji's eyes widened. "Who just owns a pair of these? I've never even seen nor heard of something like this before."

Itachi got off of the bed. "Come on, it's time that I showed you my treasure chest." He held out his hand, and Neji cautiously took it. He walked to the closet, and stepped in. Releasing, Neji's hand he went straight to the black cabinet that stood at the back of his closet.

"Fuck, Itachi!" Neji looked at all of the equipment. His eyes immediately landed on the largest dildo that he'd ever seen. "Who in the fuck allowed you to shove that up their ass?"

Covering his mouth, Itachi had to suppress the laughter that wracked his body. The look on Neji's face was priceless. "I was planning on throwing all of it away. I don't need it anymore." Now that he was with Neji, he had no reason for all of the toys. Especially since he was aware that Neji wasn't a man to be dominated. Besides, it was no longer about dominating. They were equals.

Neji picked up one of the vibrators. "You don't have to get rid of all of it. Definitely that behemoth cock. And the whips, nipple clamps and floggers." He picked up a pink bottle. "What's this?"

"It's edible."

Neji turned around and tossed the bottle to Itachi. "You will need that later."

Flawlessly, Itachi caught the bottle with one hand. Realization came next and he licked his lips at the unspoken promise. Later was too far away in his opinion.

Silently, he crossed the distance, spun Neji around and crashed their lips together. Itachi kissed him slowly, and sensually. His hands slid down to the man's side to rest on his hips. As the kiss deepened so did their shared desire for each other. Never breaking away from the kiss, Itachi picked Neji up and the man had no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist.

Circling his arms around Itachi's neck, Neji fisted the man's silky strands in his hands. His objective was to devour Itachi until they melded into a single functioning entity. Desperately, Itachi's hands found their way to Neji's ass. Gripping it tightly, he hoisted the man up, just fractionally until their erections touched. Moaning at the contact, Itachi pulled away from the kiss.

Gracefully he walked out of the closet, with hurried steps, while his husband nibbled and licked his neck. In between kisses, nips and licks, Neji told him how much he needed him. The man's lust filled words were driving Itachi insane. Finally making it to the bed, Itachi gently laid Neji down. Wasting no time they both disrobed.

"No." Itachi said when Neji eagerly got on all fours. "Face the opposite way."

Doing as he was instructed, Neji faced the direction of the closet and the closed door to the bedroom. He felt the bed shift and before he could peek over his shoulder to see what Itachi was up to, the man grabbed him by his ankles until he was straddling him.

"Move back." Itachi softly instructed. He placed his hands on Neji's hips and showed him exactly how he wanted him to lay. The edible lube was unnecessary - he preferred to taste only Neji.

The moment his cheeks were spread and he felt that wicked tongue on his entrance, Neji closed his eyes and rested his head on Itachi's stomach. Over his loud moans, the lewd slurps and licks filled the bedroom. When Itachi added his thumb, Neji made an attempt to move because the pleasure was too immense, but Itachi growled.

Placing his arms under Neji's thighs, Itachi pulled the man back and held him in place. Once he continued his assault of licking, sucking, and fingering, Neji was trembling. Gripping the sheets, he had to bite down on Itachi's stomach to muffle his wanton moans.

"Fuck...Itachi you're going to..." he groaned when a second finger was added. "...going to be the death of me."

Neji grabbed Itachi's erection and attempted to stroke it as best he could, but he was too incomprehensible to perform a proper handjob. Or blowjob. Hell, any job. Why exactly was he thinking about work at a time like this? His train of thought was completely disjointed. The only thing that Neji knew was that his husband was devouring his ass and he was enjoying ever last bit of it.

_Picture a world without Uchiha Itachi._

And miss out on a phenomenal rimjob?

_Who in the hell would want to live in a world like that?_

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue but this story is pretty much complete!


	24. Epilogue

Itachi removed the porcelain mask, and unceremoniously tossed it on his passenger seat. For the past two weeks, he had the misfortune of accompanying the Hokage to the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit. The only good thing about the trip was that he was able to see Kisame again. Well there was also the fact that the new Kazekage was the youngest to ever hold the position. Listening to Rasa's youngest son, Gaara, hold his own against the other Kages was quite entertaining. Other than that, it was an incredibly dull event. Not one person tried to make an attempt on Kakashi's life or any of the Kage for that matter. If he'd known that, he would've just sent one of his subordinates in his place.

It was an hour until midnight, and the drive home would be a long one, but nothing was going to stop him from returning to his husband. Not even the Hokage. Behind him, Kakashi tried to convince him to wait until the morning.

"Iruka would love to have you over." Kakashi said while he watched the man remove his ABNU gear. "Come on Itachi, it's late."

"Thank you for the offer, Hokage-sama. But I'll have to pass." Itachi climbed in his car and closed the door. Before he pulled off he rolled down the window. "Send Iruka my regards."

Kakashi just stood there, and watched the car drive off. Only Itachi would turn down an offer from the Hokage without a second thought. Anyone else would be honored to spend a night in the Hokage mansion. Though, that was what he liked about the Uchiha. While majority of the people that worked for him only told the Hokage what he wanted to hear, there were those, like Itachi who didn't mind being straightforward with him. Sighing, Kakashi shook his head and headed to his car so he could get home to his own husband.

Maybe it was a good thing that Itachi turned down his offer. That meant he and Iruka could be as loud as they wanted. Kakashi smiled at the thought.

* * *

Leaving the city of Konohagakure always left Itachi feeling weightless. As though he were leaving all of his past mistakes, and regrets behind. The Uchiha Estate was still in his possession, but it had been vacant ever since Sasuke graduated high school. That was six years ago. So much had changed in only a short period of time. Now, he and his husband lived in a two story home, with a perfect view of the coastline, on the outskirts of Kamakura. Commuting to Konoha wasn't much of a hassle seeing that he was only needed for escort assignments or monthly ANBU meetings. After spending a year as the supervisor to new recruits, he was promoted to captain, but politely declined.

Instead he quit ANBU altogether and devoted all of his free time to Neji. That was until Kakashi was elected as Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage three years ago. The man personally asked him to become one of his personal guards - only when he left the country for diplomatic trips. The job was easy, flexible, and Itachi honestly didn't mind working for Kakashi. Despite his laziness, and obsession with poorly written erotica, he respected him and even considered Kakashi to be his friend.

After assisting his family in restoring the Hyuga clan back to its former glory, Neji was able to finish up his last two semesters at the university. Thanks to an anonymous sponsor his tuition was taken care of. Neji was still under the impression that it was Itachi's doing, but he had his own suspicions.

Once he was out of the city, the scenery changed to verdant woods, and the roads were darker. Turning on his radio, Itachi adjusted the station to something that he could tolerate for the remainder of the drive. He was honestly dead on his feet, only the desire to see Neji's face kept him awake. There was never a dull moment whenever he was in the man's presence. Each day his love for Neji grew and their fifth year anniversary was next month.

_Five years._

Itachi couldn't believe that they even lasted that long. Mostly because he still had his own issues, and there were times when he would slip, but Neji was always there to keep him from falling. It was times like that when he wondered how differently things would've turned out if he didn't kick Neji out of his hotel room. Or worse what would have happened if he went through with his suicide mission to Otogakure.

Blinking rapidly, he dispelled the negative thoughts, and focused on what was important. He was happy - genuinely and irrevocably happy. Sasuke, Naruto, and Saki graduated from Todai University last month. Saki was currently doing humanitarian work in Amegakure alongside her girlfriend. And the way things were looking, Naruto and Sasuke would be the next to tie the knot. Of course they had Itachi and Neji's full support.

Yes, everything was as it should be. The horrors that they all endured because of Madara, felt like a distant memory. Though there were still nights when Itachi would dream about his first assignment; he concluded that it was just one of those things that he could never run away from.

-o0o0o-

All of the lights were out when Itachi pulled into the garage an hour and a half later. Opting to leave his travel bags in the car until morning, he climbed out of the car and headed inside. Even in the dark he could easily maneuver his way through the house. The exterior and interior of their home was a mixture of modern and traditional Japanese decor. Above the fireplace, their portrait adorned the wall. While framed pictures of his parents, and the Polaroid of Neji with his father, sat on the limestone fireplace.

When he neared the staircase, Itachi stepped on something hard. The silence in the room was shattered by the most annoying song that he'd ever heard.

_...bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round!_

Frantically Itachi searched for the power button to turn off the dreaded music. Instead he snatched the batteries out of the toy. With a sigh, he placed the contraption on the nearest table. Itachi had completely forgotten that Neji was babysitting their godchildren.

Kaminari and Hiruko were Tokuma and Tenten's one year old twins. The couple had been married for two years, and were vacationing in Kamakura for a few days. It wasn't their first time keeping the twins. They actually took the role of godparents very seriously. And although he loved the children as though they were his own, Itachi had really been looking forward to waking Neji up and ravishing him.

Covering his mouth to stifle a yawn, he chuckled groggily to himself. Who was he kidding? Babysitting or not he was far too tired to make love to his husband.

_Now that's a first._

Although it was a rather dull affair, the Kage Summit has drained him. Because of his position, he needed to be on high alert at all times - as if Kakashi couldn't take care of himself. Really, anyone who was insane enough to take him head on was forging their own death warrant.

Opening the door to their bedroom Itachi saw that Neji was still asleep despite all of the racket he'd made downstairs. Then he reminded himself that the man spent the entire day with the mini tornadoes. Seriously, the twins were so full of energy, it was remarkable. He walked over to Neji's side, and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Beside him the twins were soundly asleep.

The years had truly been great to Neji; his facial features were more prominent, his hair longer and finer - if that was even possible. Neji's entire physique was a testament to how much he had matured throughout the years. Unable to resist, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. After all of the noise from that blasted toy, Neji didn't stir one bit, but his eyes snapped open once Itachi kissed him.

Neji was slightly disoriented so he just stared blankly for a few seconds before smiling drowsily. "Welcome home..."

Those were the exact words that he'd wanted to hear. Itachi placed another kiss on Neji's forehead, and then claimed his lips. Their movements were languid, their kisses light, but that contact was everything. Though it was brief, it was satisfying enough - at least until tomorrow when they would have the house to themselves. It was with that thought in mind that Itachi finally ended the embrace. Without another word, he walked to the other side of the bed, and discarded the extra pillows that served as a makeshift barrier to keep Kaminari from rolling off the bed. She had a habit of fighting in her sleep.

Once he climbed in, and made sure he wouldn't smother his goddaughter, Itachi shared one last look with his husband before fully succumbing to his fatigue.

* * *

_"Open your eyes."_

_Obeying the sensual command, Itachi opened his eyes to see Neji wearing a pair of black cat ears, a collar with a gold bell, and a pair of black gloves. It was just like his twenty-seventh birthday all over again. That night, his husband showed him a side that he never knew he possessed. Who knew that Neji could dance? Not ballroom dancing, but raunchy, obscene dancing._

_After the man's little show, Itachi fucked him all night long - literally, all night long. By the time he was done with Neji the sun was rising. And he was going to do the same tonight. It had been weeks since he'd been home, and he intended on showing Neji how much he missed him._

_"Come here," Itachi motioned with his index finger. His cock jumped when he saw Neji twirl a black furry tail in his hand, as he grinded his hips to the sultry song._

_"Now answer my question." Neji purred as he slowly made his way over to the man._

_So mesmerized by the display, Itachi didn't notice that the song had changed. "What question?" he absently asked. His mind was filled with the things he planned on doing to the sexy little kitten._

_'The wheels on the bus goes round and round. Round and round.'_

_Frowning, Itachi looked around the room for the source of the atrocious song that was ruining the moment. "Neji, could you turn that off?" Why was it even on in the first place?_

_Instead of answering, Neji straddled him, and smiled at Itachi with a goofy grin. "Get up 'Tach!" A string of drool dripped on his chin._

_Itachi screamed in a mixture of horror and disgust._

_. . . . ._

Opening his eyes, Itachi stared into pale orbs. He was immediately greeted with a nearly toothless grin and a light slap on the face. "'Tach!"

Sitting up, Itachi scooped Kaminari in his arms. On the floor her brother quietly played with the same toy that he stepped on last night. That would explain him hearing the song in his nightma - dream. He felt a gentle tug on his ponytail, and he looked down to see his goddaughter smiling at him.

"Good morning, Nari and Hiruko." He allowed her to squeeze his pinky as she chatted happily. Some of the words he could comprehend, but the rest was gibberish. But he engaged her in conversation nonetheless.

Neji stepped into the room holding a diaper bag. "She asked about you yesterday," he picked up Hiruko and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Both of the twins had a head full of honey colored curls, and pale lavender eyes. While Nari was a mixture of her mother and father, Hiruko reminded Itachi of how Sasuke was as a baby. Then again, Neji told him that the boy actually acted like Tokuma did when he was younger. Aloof with a very bad temperament.

"Of course she asked about me," Itachi got out of bed with the girl in tow. "I'm her favorite." He followed Neji into the bathroom where he was already changing Hiruko.

"Don't start that." Neji chuckled. "How was the summit?"

They fell into an easy conversation about his trip while completing the routine that they'd perfected. One would think that the twins were their own from the way they expertly changed, and dressed them. At first, it had been a rather difficult task, but now it was a piece of cake.

"Can't believe you drove here that late. What if you would've run off the road?" Neji scolded.

"I had to see you."

Neji focused his attention on dressing his godson. "That's not going to work this time. Next time don't drive while you're tired like that." Sighing, he picked Hiruko up, and rested him on his hip. Hiruko played with the ends of Neji's hair - like always. Tenten once mentioned that she feared her children were already developing a complex towards him and Itachi.

In the mirror, Itachi stared at their reflections. Unlike his dream - before it morphed onto a nightmare - Neji's hair was in a messy half bun; his hair was too long for a complete bun, and the hairstyle was necessary when he was holding Hiruko. He was dressed in a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt. There were bags under his eyes, and faint stress lines around his mouth. Still attractive, but he looked exhausted, and his natural spark was dimming. The only time Neji seemed content those days was when he was sleeping.

"How is your studying coming along? You've been taking enough breaks right?" Itachi asked. They both walked out of the bathroom, and headed downstairs.

Neji scowled. "The Bar exam will be the death of me. I actually have a reoccurring nightmare of me failing and being laughed at by dwarfs dressed in tailored suits."

Itachi laughed at the mortified look on his husband's face. "You're going to pass, Neji. Besides the exam is next month, don't overdo it."

After placing the twins in their high chairs, Neji gave them their favorite toy while Itachi started breakfast. Overall, the twins were well behaved; they didn't cry all of the time or throw unnecessary tantrums. Probably because Tenten had perfected the infamous "mommy glare". Of course they were tiny bundles of energy, but so were most children. Neji wasn't surprised that his bestfriend was a great mother, or that Tokuma was an overprotective father. The man swore that his 'precious baby girl' was being wooed by Itachi because she constantly asked about him. When Itachi told Tokuma that it was simply, his Uchiha charm, he banned him from seeing his daughter. Not really, it was just an inside joke between the two.

"Nari and Hiruko kind of make me wonder." Neji said while his eyes scanned the newspaper. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, reading the paper daily was something that he picked up from his uncle. His father had preferred to watch the news rather than read it.

"Wonder what?"

"What it would be like if we had kids of our own."

Skillfully flipping the pancake, without a spatula, Itachi glanced at his husband whom was still looking at the newspaper. That was the first time that Neji ever mentioned kids in that context. "You want to adopt?"

Looking up, Neji glanced over at his godchildren. Hiruko was trying to steal his sister's toy because he dropped his on the floor. "Maybe in a few more years," he said. He handed the boy his own toy, and was rewarded with a cheerful clap. "It was just a thought."

"Hn. Breakfast is ready."

-o0o-

A day ahead of schedule Tenten and Tokuma returned from their brief vacation at a local beach resort. They really needed the break, but majority of their time there was spent worrying about the twins. Not like they had anything to worry about; Itachi and Neji were great with the kids.

"I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong," Tokuma said. His arms were crossed over his chest as he mock glared at Itachi. "And I'm glad I trusted my instincts. Unhand my daughter, Uchiha."

On the floor, Kaminari was kissing - gnawing - on Itachi's chin while her brother was contently playing in Neji's hair. At first, Tokuma was under the impression that his son was just being a typical child, fascinated by peculiar things, but so far he only enjoyed playing in Neji's hair. He was far too young to be developing an infatuation like that. Or was he? Tokuma never did read any of those baby books Hinata gave them.

"As you can see, it is Nari who is attacking me." Itachi sat up, and wiped the drool off of his face. "Okay Hiruko, hands off my husband." He untangled the boy's fist from Neji's hair. When Hiruko glared at him, he was again reminded of Sasuke as a baby.

Tenten finished snapping a few pictures with her phone and pocketed the device. "I don't know who's more possessive. Itachi or Tokuma." She rolled her eyes as she picked up her son.

"I'm not possessive."

"Do you remember our honeymoon, Itachi?" asked Neji. "When the scuba diving instructor tried to help me with my gear, you almost broke his hand!" The man insisted on, assisting Neji because it was first dive, but Itachi politely (very rudely) told him that his assistance wasn't required.

Picking up his daughter, Tokuma held her protectively against his chest. "That's not possessiveness, Neji." He chuckled derisively. "It's called caring." Instantly his smile faltered when he saw the look on his wife's face.

After silently promising punishment later on, Tenten turned her attention to Neji and Itachi. "Thanks for watching the kids. You guys are the best."

Neji smiled. "No problem. Are you sure you want to end your trip so soon?"

While they talked, Itachi and Tokuma went upstairs to gather the children's belongings. They discussed Itachi's trip to the Land of Iron and his thoughts on the new Kazekage. Simple small talk to pass the time.

Tenten watched her husband go up the stairs. "We're needed back at the compound," she saw the expression on Neji's face. "Oh it's nothing too serious. The elders are always calling Tokuma in for last minute meetings and things like that."

Her annoyance was evident in the way the woman spoke about the elders. Neji always wondered if Tenten truly enjoyed life as the clan head's wife. Well the wife of the joint - clan head. Either way, Tokuma was given all of the responsibilities that his uncle once possessed. Even with the help of Hinata, there were still times when the role was overwhelming. Neji understood why his uncle had been so corrupt. That was the only way for him to keep things under control as long as he did. However, just because he understood his motives didn't mean he agreed with them.

"But, I knew what I signed up for when I agreed to marry the head of a prestigious clan."

"How are things going with the Dojo? Is the grand opening still scheduled for December?"

"Yes. Those old cunt-" Covering her mouth, Tenten smiled sheepishly at her son. "Sorry sweetie. Mommy meant to say those old prunes. But yeah, those guys tried to give Tokuma a hard time about me wanting to start my own business."

Neji also recalled how Tokuma calmly informed them that his wife' was none of their concern. "They're not used to having so little control. Since the reformation, the council is pretty much obsolete they only serve as mere advisers."

"Serves them right. Anyway, Lee and Haku are moving to Konoha to lend me a hand and Sensei also volunteered."

"With those instructors you'll have yourself a very successful business. I'm happy for you." Neji took in the woman's appearance; she didn't even look like she was the mother of twins. Even Tokuma practically looked the same, except for his hair; it was past his shoulders now.

Glancing up at the stairs, Tenten saw her husband and Itachi carrying the babies' travel bags. "Hopefully I can see you soon. Or will I have to wait until the grand opening?"

"I'm sure you'll see me before December. Maybe after my exam."

. . . . .

The twins were asleep, and in their car seats. Tokuma thanked Neji and Itachi again before getting in on the driver's side. He patiently waited while his wife said her goodbyes to Neji. It was an hour until dusk, and by the time they made it to the compound, he would have to meet with the council. More than likely, it was regarding Hiashi's current physical condition. A secret that only he knew about. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one to break the news to Hinata or Neji.

"Oh and Neji," Tenten tightened the hug. "You're going to nail that exam. Don't sweat it."

Neji returned the embrace. "Thank you." It would appear that everyone was able to notice how stressed out he truly was.

* * *

Finally the moment he'd been waiting for. Hungrily, Itachi raked his eyes over Neji as the man casually lounged on the sofa. His hair was still in the partial messy bun; he couldn't wait to reach over, free the silky tresses, and kiss the man senseless. Three weeks. Three long weeks without so much as a blowjob and he was going insane. Before he left for the summit, Neji was in Konoha sitting in for Hinata for a week. So he didn't really get a proper sendoff before he left.

But none of that mattered now because he was back, and they finally had the house to themselves. That meant...

"...'Tachi."

Itachi smiled wickedly at the pet name that was only used when Neji wanted something. "Yes, Love?" All he had to do was say the word, and he was going to pounce on the man. Fuck him right there on the couch.

"I think I'm in the mood for..."

 _This dick._ Itachi leaned forward expectantly because he just knew that Neji was about to say that.

"...Onigiri. I'm going to go call it in." Neji stood up from the couch, unaware of the dejected look on Itachi's face, and headed into the kitchen.

Getting up from the couch, Itachi followed the man into the kitchen. Maybe he just needed to change tactics. In the kitchen the television was on, a broadcast of the Kazekage's press conference was playing. He watched his husband talk on the phone with the restaurant while his eyes were glued to the screen. Once the call was ended, Itachi wasted no time in closing the distance, and wrapping his arms around Neji.

"I've missed you." Itachi nibbled on Neji's ear. His fingers slipped under the man's shirt and went straight for his taunt nipples.

Neji kept his eyes on the screen. "I'm watching this, Itachi. Stop..." he groaned.

Glancing at the screen, Itachi scowled. "You're depriving me of sex just to watch the same press conference they've been airing for days?"He lowered his head, and kissed the man's pale neck.

"There's just something about Gaara. He really has a way with words and I think he's kind of cute."

Halting his ministrations, Itachi saw that his husband was still watching the redhead on the screen. "Love, he doesn't have a single eyebrow on his face. Trust me; I've seen him up close."

"Eyebrows or not, he's hot. Did you know that Temari is his sister?"

Growling, Itachi picked Neji up and tossed him over his shoulder. He had to result to basic caveman tactics all because his husband wanted to play games. "I'll let you fawn over your little crush later, but right now I want you."

Neji laughed; his head was close to Itachi's ass, and he gave it a playful slap. "I see you're getting better. A few years ago you would've been pissed if I admitted that I found someone else attractive."

"Neji, I don't care if you think the Kazekage is attractive." Itachi tossed him on the couch and then joined him. His hands with straight for the black band that was holding the man's hair in place and he pulled it out. Freeing the hair from its confines. The tresses were wild, tousled, giving Neji a more sultry appeal. "So fucking sexy..." he growled.

Lifting his hips, Neji assisted the man in removing his sweats pants. In all honesty, he'd been waiting for that moment all day, but he couldn't pass up the chance to at least tease Itachi a little. "We're going to need to make this quick. Food will be here in half an hour." Grabbing the man's shirt collar, he forcibly crashed their mouths together.

His hands slid to Itachi's ass, and he pulled him closer causing their erections to touch. Hissing at the contact, Itachi pulled back. Not giving him a chance to form a coherent word, Neji straddled him. He removed his shirt, hastily slung it over the couch. Fully naked he kissed his husband with such sweet passion, that Itachi found it difficult not to skip all of the preparations and just fuck him.

"I have a little surprise for you," Neji husked in between kisses. "Guess...guess what it is." Instead of giving the man time to answer, he grabbed his hand and pulled it behind him.

Gasping, Itachi rubbed his fingers against the anal plug. "How long have you had this inside of you?"

Neji smiled coyly. "Since our guests left. Think about that, Itachi," he reached into Itachi's pants, fisted his erection while he spoke. "This has been inside of me, even when I was straightening up the house..." His voice was thick and raspy. "Brushing against my prostate with every movement. It's been driving me insane..."

The smooth cadence of Neji's words, painting the erotic image, the hand that was slowly pumping him - all were Itachi's breaking point. He wrapped a strong arm around Neji's waist, hoisted him up slightly, and used his other free hand to slide his own pants down. Far enough to get the job done. Neji sucked on his neck, marking the flesh, claiming it. Feeling the plug being removed, he bit down, hard, reveling in the tiny taste of blood in his mouth. With the the sound of a vicious snarl, Itachi was inside of Neji. The man's inner walls gripped him so tightly that he feared he would come right then and there. No matter how many times they fucked, every time inside of Neji was like a new experience for him. His intentions were to give his husband time to adjust, but Neji had other plans. Neji wrapped the ends of Itachi's hair around his hand, and yanked the man's head back as he rode him.

This was no gentle love making; it was rough, painful yet pleasurable, _fucking_. Their loud groans filled the living room, the euphonious sounds of skin slapping against moist skin reverberating off of the sand colored walls. They were a single operating entity. Both solely dedicated to transcending to new heights of pleasure together. As one.

Itachi didn't know where he began, and Neji ended. The only thing his mind could comprehend was _more_ , _faster_ , _harder_. He cupped Neji's ass, spread him and plunged deeper. Yet it wasn't enough. Hands still on the man's ass, he stood up. It was difficult, trying to step out of his pants and keep his hold on Neji, but not impossible. Never missing a beat, Neji tightened his hold around Itachi's neck and threw his head back as Itachi thrusted into him ardently. Their movements were hurried, desperate even. As though if they stopped, for even a second, the moment would be ruined.

Over his husband's demands to be fucked harder, Itachi almost didn't hear the doorbell ringing. As if on cue, Neji came hard against his stomach. A few seconds later, he followed his husband's lead. His legs felt like jelly, and they barely made it over to the couch. Breathing heavy, the couple looked at each other and laughed tiredly.

"That..." Neji shook his head dazedly. "You were amazing, Itachi. I don't think I can walk." He chuckled at the notion.

Itachi kissed his husband's nose tenderly. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

The doorbell rang again, ruining the tender moment. Sighing, Neji moved to sit up but immediately regretted the action. "Yep, can't walk." Momentary immobility was a minor consequence of rough sex with Itachi. But it was totally worth it.

"I'll go." Itachi stood up on shaky legs. He grabbed the throw blanket from the love seat and covered Neji with it. Then he slipped on his sweatpants.

When Itachi opened the door, the delivery girl's eyes widened at the sight of his tousled hair, the bruises on his bare neck and chest - the undeniable attractiveness of him really. She mumbled the price for the food, and when Itachi turned around to ask Neji where he'd put the cash, the girl almost fainted. On the couch, covered only from the waist down, was another fantasy made flesh. With the sounds that she'd heard coming from the house earlier, and the sight of the two men - her brain was fried.

Raising an elegant brow, Itachi gently tugged the takeout bag from the girl's grasp. "Thank you." He paid her for the food and gave her a tip. "Have a nice night." She was still staring blankly, in catatonic shock, long after he closed the door.

"Kids these days are so strange." Itachi mumbled to himself.

-o0o-

After a long soak, Neji was able to walk on his own again. The smell of sex still lingered in the living room, and he had to burn a few candles. Dinner was eaten on the floor in the den, and they watched a movie. Actually the movie watched them because they were too enthralled in each other to pay the screen any mind. Itachi's back was against the couch, and Neji's head rested on his lap while they talked about the past two weeks. There wasn't much to discuss because they'd kept in touch via text or the occasional phone call. Also, Itachi sent his husband a rather, obscene Snapchat while he was at the public library. Neji was so embarrassed, and turned on that he left the library earlier than planned.

If it wasn't for Naruto they wouldn't have known anything about the phone app. The blond had a new app to show them every time he and Sasuke visited. Neji didn't care for social media, mainly because he had a hard time keeping up with the latest trends. His husband was just as bad, Itachi didn't even have a Facebook account. Then again, Neji was glad that he didn't. He couldn't have creeps messaging his husband.

"You act like I'll actually respond." Itachi wished that people would realize that Neji was just as possessive as him. It was also during their honeymoon that his husband showed his true colors.

That poor masseuse; she only tried to help Itachi get the kinks out of his back. But Neji wasn't fooled.

"Konan sent us a postcard from Tokyo. I think they'll be staying there from now on." Neji pointed to the scrap book on the coffee table. So far, Konan had sent over fifty postcards from various cities all over the world.

Leaning forward, Itachi reached for the black scrapbook and flipped it opened. Sometimes, Konan would send pictures of the family along with her postcards. Mainly for the holidays. In the last photo Konan sent, her hair was longer, Karin's sides were shaved, and Yahiko still looked like a retired rock star. All three of them together looked like members of an indie rock band rather than a typical family.

Yahiko and Konan were the only Akatsuki members that Itachi communicated with frequently. Mainly because Konan sent all of the postcards, and family portraits during the holidays. He only spoke to Kisame whenever he was in Kirigakure or the man was in Konoha. Last he heard, Sasori and Deidara were living together. They had finally stopped denying that they were in a relationship. It took them three years to do so.

Itachi smiled at the postcard of Tokyo's Red Light District. "Konan and Yahiko went to a Host Club together." Karin was nineteen now, and he wondered if she'd picked up any of her parents' habits. He put the postcard back in the book and placed it on the table.

"I bet that's exciting. They have such an adventurous relationship." Neji commented absently.

Itachi noted the man's wistful tone, and the somber expression on his face. In a blink of an eye, Neji was smiling at him again, as though it had all been a figment of his imagination. "Do you want to go to a Host Club?"

"No," Frowning, Neji shook his head. "That's not the kind of adventure I was talking about. You once told me that Yahiko let's Konan...peg him. And they have threesomes at bath houses. I can't imagine them ever getting bored with each other."

The last sentence was spoken indifferently, but Itachi didn't take it that way. Self-consciously, he reflected on the dynamics of their relationship. Up until now he was under the impression that things couldn't get any better. The sex was phenomenal, they were perfectly synchronized; he didn't think that he could feel as connected with anyone else. However, that was from his perspective. For all that he knew Neji was ready for something different. And maybe he'd always known that - that Neji was growing tired of the way things were.

Neji was no longer a novice when it came to the ways of sexual pleasure. Over years he'd matured beautifully, and sometimes Itachi felt as though he were looking at a different man altogether. He was tall, almost as tall as Itachi. Neji's shoulders were broader, and his voice deeper, more commanding. His entire presence made Itachi's insides quiver in unadulterated longing. There were moments, minuscule instances in time, when Itachi would ponder on the possibility of Neji topping. Versatility in the bedroom wasn't a bad thing - in fact it was what kept most marriages afloat.

But was Itachi truly ready for that?

"Itachi."

The call of his name snapped him to the present. He blinked, and lowered his gaze to see Neji staring at him with an unreadable expression. "What's the matter?"

Mischievously, Neji rubbed the palm of his hand against Itachi's clothed erection. "You're so hard. What were you daydreaming about, Itachi?" Keeping his eyes on the man, Neji slipped his hands in his pants.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to get some more Dango. Want any?" He removed Neji's hands from his pants and quickly sat up. Without giving the man a chance to answer, he stood up and hurriedly walked into the kitchen.

Looking down at the tent in his pants, Itachi grimaced. He was really hard. _Painfully_ hard at the mere thought of being fucked by Neji. Shaking his head in attempt to clear his thoughts, he walked over to the counter and picked up the box of sweets. Incongruously, he thought back to last month when they were taking a shower together. Neji was washing his back; his erection - which was nothing to bat an eye at - kept brushing against Itachi's ass. He could remember fighting the urge to push back, and fully accept the contact.

"Is everything alright?"

Itachi recoiled from the touch of the hand on his back as though he'd been burned. Turning around, he saw bewilderment all on Neji's face. "Everything is fine. I have the Dango." Nervously, he picked up the box and waved it as proof.

"I can see that." Neji deadpanned. "You're acting really strange." Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms. "What has you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy."

"You made the ugliest sound when I touched you just then. Clear indicator that you're hiding something."

"Neji, you're overthinking things."

"Were you thinking about someone else? Is that the reason for the dodgy behavior?"

Itachi lowered the box. "What?" How in the hell did Neji draw that kind of conclusion? _Men._ They were always coming up with the most ridiculous accusations. He shook his head, and then frowned. He was also a man, so did that mean that the same went for him as well? No, of course not.

Irately, Neji took the box of treats, and placed them on the counter. "Answer the question."

"No I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I was thinking about you, as always."

"Doing what?"

"Really it's nothing."

Smirking, Neji took a step closer. "Nothing has you like this?" He rubbed Itachi's erection, and then gave it a light squeeze.

Sweat accumulated on Itachi's palm, unconsciously he took a step back. The smooth timber of Neji's voice made his knees weak. He needed to regain control of the situation. "I was thinking about our little quickie earlier."

"Hn." Neji closed the distance, pressed his body against the man's, but he didn't kiss him. Their lips were so close, only a few inches apart. "You're lying." Any hint of a smile faded, and his pale orbs crystallized.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but Neji walked out of the kitchen without a backwards glance. And he was left standing there, alone, sporting a massive hard on.

"Nice going, Itachi." He muttered to himself.

Upstairs Neji was lying on the bed, reading from his practice exam textbook. The Bar exam was separated into two stages. Next month he would have to take the short-answer portion of the test. As of now he didn't think that he had a snow ball's chance in hell of passing the exam. It was by far the hardest in the country yielding the least number of successful candidates worldwide. Everyone thought that he would pass without a problem because he - along with Shikamaru - was accepted into Law school immediately after high school. But having perfect marks in high school and at the university didn't mean that he would necessarily ace the exam. Neji had never been under so much stress in his life.

Neji tensed when he saw Itachi standing in the doorway, but he ignored the man.

Itachi was neither shocked nor deterred when Neji kept his eyes on his book. Instead he climbed on the bed and laid next to his husband. Playfully, he poked the man's cheek, then his forehead. The Hyuga didn't even spare him a glance. Itachi decided to switch tactics.

Neji was in the middle of a vitriolic rant - inside of his head - when he felt two strong hands rub his back. Behind him Itachi was kneading the tense muscles. His hands slipped under his shirt, and Neji bit his lip to muffle a groan.

"You're tense," Itachi whispered.

Ignoring the comment, Neji tried to keep his eyes open; he couldn't reveal how affected he was by the man's touch. Not yet anyway.

But of course, Itachi saw right through him. Moving down the man's body he rested his hands on the waistband of Neji's pants. He slid them off just enough to reveal a delectable bare ass. Lowering his head, Itachi licked his lips in anticipation.

"You can't eat my ass every time I'm upset with you."

The dry statement stopped him dead in his tracks. "Well what do you want me to do?"

Slamming the book closed, Neji tossed it aside and turned on his back. "Talking helps." He mumbled crossly while pulling his pants up.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay," Neji moved to get out of the bed, but Itachi grabbed his arm. "I need to study. Can't concentrate while you're trying to molest me." His tone was unnecessarily harsh.

Itachi knew that the man hated to be lied to, but it was just a small lie. "Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" Then again, after what Neji had been through he viewed the concept of little white lies differently. It was understandable.

"I was just genuinely curious. You know, it's been a while since I've seen you _that_ turned on." Neji sighed. "But if you have to lie about it, I doubt I even want to know."

Itachi released Neji's hand, and stared at the comforter. "I was thinking about you..."

He saw the way Itachi's gaze was lowered, like he was...embarrassed. No? Itachi didn't get embarrassed. "Doing what?"

"Fucking me."

"Like me actually..."

"Yes."

The information filled Neji with a mixture of emotions. To think that Itachi had been turned on by _that._ He'd been curious to know how it would feel, actually being inside of Itachi. And the level of trust it implied. The intimacy and permanence. But at the same time, Neji understood that it was more than just a simple change of roles, or trying new things in the bedroom.

"What made you think about that?" asked Neji.

"You mentioned something about an adventurous relationship."

"So tonight was your first time thinking about me topping?"

Itachi contemplated on his answer. "No, but tonight was the first time that I was really turned on by the thought."

It was too soon. Neji could tell by the uncertainty underlying Itachi's tone. Just because it aroused him didn't mean that he was mentally prepared to take that step. Which was a major step, in Itachi's eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

Looking up, Neji also noticed a hint of apprehension in his husband's eyes. Now he felt like an ass for even making a huge fuss over the matter. In truth he wasn't really upset with Itachi. The dreaded exam had him on edge. But it was wrong to take his frustration out on Itachi.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and hugged his midsection. "It's nice to know that you're more open to the idea. That's major progress."

"We could give it a try if you want."

Neji snapped his eye opened, and peeked up Itachi. "Really?"

Instead of answering, Itachi laid back and pulled Neji on top of him. "But first I'll need to teach you a few pointers."

No snarky comeback or even a frustrated growl. Nothing to warn Itachi of what would happen next. His face was pressed into the pillow, and Neji's had his arms behind his back with barely any effort. Smirking Neji bit the man's earlobe. "Just let me know when and I'll be ready."

Involuntarily, against his better judgement, Itachi pushed back against the hard ridge of Neji's erection. Groaning at the contact, he could feel all of the blood in his body head south. His entire body shivered at the sound of Neji's deep chuckle in his ear. When did his husband become so...aggressive? Every second that passed the thought of letting Neji top was looking more and more tempting. Finally, Neji released him and he found himself missing the warmth.

"Itachi," Neji sat back. Afraid that his boldness may have had the opposite effect that he intended. "Sorry, I didn't mean -" He was silenced by a set of hard lips smothering his own.

"Soon," Itachi promised breathlessly. "I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

The salty breeze from Sagami Bay made the smoldering August heat bearable. For a great view of the coastline, Hinata opted for a seat on the balcony of the restaurant. While she and Hanabi waited for Neji to arrive, Hinata admired the grandeur of Kamakura. It was a lovely change of scenery; anything looked better than a dull office teeming with her father's memory. She rid her mind of the negative thought as soon as it came. Everything was as it should be. Her father was serving time for his deeds, the tolls on his sins showed even in his appearance.

And his health. The state of her father's health was one of the reasons why she was in Kamakura. Visiting with Neji, was of course the other reason. Speaking of the man -

"Hanabi, he's here." Hinata smiled at the look of excitement on the girl's face. Her phone was easily forgotten as she stood up to greet the man.

The last time Neji was in Konoha, Hanabi was at a kickboxing competition in Suna. So it had been eight months since she last saw her cousin. He almost didn't recognize the girl - well woman. She was nineteen now, and steadily surpassing Hinata's beauty. "You better not be dating." Was the first thing he said to her during their hug.

"Too late for that." Hinata murmured loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Who is he?" Neji demanded. "I need to have a word with him."

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi returned to her seat. "Can we not talk about that?" She picked up her phone and smiled. "Let's take a selfie!"

Neji's protests fell on deaf ears. The two women flanked him on either side, and instructed him to smile for the camera. Of course he did no such thing. Unfortunately, instead of one picture, Hanabi took several. All with different poses - Neji kept the same indifferent expression in every single shot. Until the last picture; his cousins caught him off guard by kissing him on either cheek. Neji couldn't help but to smile a little; he'd always viewed the girls as his younger sisters more than anything.

"Neji you look so cute!" The girls loudly squealed much to his horror. "Look at that blush!"

Neji peered over Hanabi's shoulder and looked at the picture. "Send me that. I don't have many pictures with you two."

Afterwards the trio took their seats. As they waited on their food, Neji listened to Hanabi talk about her team's victory in Suna, and how she planned on spending her summer break in Amegakure with Saki doing volunteer work. She was so different from the self-centered spoiled brat that she was at fourteen. Though, Neji kind of knew that Hanabi would grow out of that.

Hanabi picked up her phone mid-sentence. "Wow Neji you have a few admirers." Her thumb moved across the screen so fast as she responded to the ton of comments all aimed at her older cousin. "I tagged you so be looking out for a lot of friend requests." Some of the comments were kind of vulgar and she made sure to set them straight.

Over his glass, Neji caught Hinata staring at him apprehensively. "What's wrong?" he lowered his drink and set it on the counter.

Hinata's wariness derived from her not wanting to ruin everyone's mood. "How was your exam?" Definitely not what she was going to say, but everything was going so good.

"Grueling. I won't know my results until the end of the month." Earlier that week he finished the second stage of the exam and slept for two full days afterwards. Today was the first day that he even stepped one foot out of the house. "You're fidgeting, Hinata."

Noticing the slight change in the atmosphere, Hanabi placed her phone on the table and looked at her sister. On the way to the beach town, her older sister told her about their father's condition. "Just tell him, Hinata." She nudged her sister's arm. There was no point in prolonging things.

Hinata lowered her head, and stared at her clasped hands in her lap. "Father was released three weeks ago." She didn't need to look up to know that her cousin was not thrilled about the news.

"Three weeks ago? And I'm just hearing about it now?"

Lifting her head, Hinata wiped away a single tear. "He's sick, Neji."

"People get sick all of the time," Neji muttered indifferently. So what if Hiashi was sick? That didn't get him a get out of jail free card. Bad enough, instead of an actual prison, he was being held at an up class "holding cell" in the countryside. It was where all the privileged criminals served their time. In his opinion, Hiashi got off pretty easily for all of his crimes.

"Neji don't be harsh." Hinata pleaded; she made sure to keep her voice low because they were in a public setting.

"He's a murderer."

"So is Itachi." Covering her mouth, Hinata shook her head apologetically. "Neji, I'm sorry..."

Their waitress approached the table with their food. Hanabi was the only one that thanked the woman. She kept her eyes on Neji, expecting him to get up from the table and leave without a word. Instead he shocked them both by calmly taking a sip of his beverage. It was mildly unsettling, waiting to see what he would do or say next.

"Is that how you feel, Hinata? You think because I can forgive Itachi for his past mistakes, doing the same for Hiashi should be easy?" Neji spoke quietly, his tone flat and emotionless. "Itachi didn't have my father murdered." He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

"But, Neji-"

"He's right," Hanabi picked up her chopsticks as well. "You can't expect Neji to care about our old man being _sick_." Her opinion on the matter was still unclear, even to herself. She could still remember the day when her father pulled them to the side and told them the truth about Neji's dad - her uncle. The man that she didn't remember but heard plenty of stories about. Either way, what her father did was wrong. Neji had a right to not give a damn about the man's well-being.

Valiantly, Hinata persevered. "People make mistakes." Yet it was futile, she realized that the only thing that she'd succeeded in was pissing her cousin off.

Neji chuckled, it was sardonically hollow. "Ordering a hit on your own brother, doesn't classify as a mistake, Hinata." Quietly, he commended himself for keeping it together that long. Normally he would've lashed out by that point.

"He wants to see you, Neji. I know that he has sent you a few letters, and I'm sure you haven't read any of them. A part of getting over a traumatic experience is forgiveness. You can't hold a grudge forever."

Sucking his teeth, Neji tossed his chopsticks on his plate. Appetite completely obliterated. "Do you think I give a damn about what Hiashi wants? I want to see my father, talk to him and have him actually talk back to me! But I can't because your father had him killed." Even after all those years, he still yearned for that. For a stronger connection to his father. "Forgive me for not being so willing to forgive and forget. That's not who I am, you know that."

Hinata did know that. Besides five years was not a long enough time to get over something like that. Frankly, she didn't know half of the things that Neji went through when he was held captive. It was unfair of her to assume things. "I'm sorry, Neji. You're right. Handle things however you see fit."

"Well so much for a nice lunch," Hanabi complained under her breath. It kind of annoyed her how her older sister always wanted everyone to get along. Life didn't operate like that. People made mistakes, but that didn't mean that those mistakes had to be overlooked or forgiven.

"I ruined everything, I apologize."

A tense silence followed. It wasn't until Hanabi showed Neji all of the comments that they were getting for their selfie that the tension gradually receded. They all fell into an easy conversation as they ate. Hinata discussed her relationship with Kiba and his reluctance to tie the knot. Of course, Neji reassured her that he could have a talk with the man. As promised he took the girls to the aquarium after lunch. Neji wasn't going to allow the mention of Hiashi to ruin the day that he'd planned for his cousins.

* * *

Sasuke slipped his hand in his pocket, and touched the black velvet box while he watched Naruto fire up the grill. They were in town for a few days, visiting with Itachi and Neji. He thought that it would be the perfect time to talk to his brother about a few things. Conversations between them were usually short, everything that needed to be said was discussed accordingly. It had been like that even when they were kids. Sasuke couldn't really explain how it worked, but it just did. The moment he stepped over the threshold, Itachi probably noticed that there was something on his mind.

Right on cue, Itachi came and stood by his side. "Do we need to step inside," he asked, face forward, admiring the Koi pond he'd had installed for Neji's past birthday.

Wordlessly, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked in the house. His boyfriend was too focused on not setting himself on fire to notice them leave. He'd once thought that college would change them for the worse because it was what he'd heard from a few friends. Apparently college was where some people found themselves - whatever the fuck that meant. Often, Sasuke secretly worried that Naruto would discover a new part of himself; a part that didn't love him. But instead of tearing them apart, those four years in Tokyo changed them for the better.

After graduation, Itachi admitted that he'd been too lenient on him. Which Sasuke thought was bullshit because whenever he got out of line Itachi had no problem with kicking his ass. However, the older man was referring to other things like teaching him the value of hard work, integrity and things like that. So Itachi only gave him enough trust fund money to cover tuition, and housing. Everything else he had to work for. During his brother's 'lesson', Sasuke learned more than he thought he ever would in only a short period of time.

The main thing that Sasuke discovered was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with a certain blond. "How did you propose to Neji?"

Itachi took a seat on the sofa, he waited until his brother was seated before he answered. "I presented him with a contract and he signed on the dotted lined."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Itachi smiled, and Sasuke frowned.

He'd thought his older brother was a little more suave than that. "You didn't do anything romantic?"

"We made love that night."

Sasuke blinked.

"I cried during sex."

"That's not romantic, Itachi. It's just weird." Sasuke deadpanned. He couldn't believe he had always looked up to the man. "If that's the case I should just go with my original plan."

Lowering his gaze, Itachi stared at the black box his brother was holding. Picking it up he opened it. "Father's ring." He continued to stare at the gold band.

Naruto kept his parent's rings on a gold chain, that he never wore. The blond mentioned a few times that he would like for his husband to have his father's ring. So Sasuke decided to return the gesture by giving the man Fugaku's wedding band.

"You have my blessing." Itachi handed him the ring. "But you already know that."

"I just don't know how to ask him."

That was a surprise. Sasuke actually planned on seeking Naruto's consent rather than forcing his hand in marriage. Itachi felt like a proud parent.

"What was your original plan?"

Sasuke handed his brother the ring, and when he took it, he nodded his head. "That was my original plan." He narrowed his eyes at the judgmental look on his brother's face. "It's better than an ink pen."

"I didn't propose with an ink pen." Itachi chuckled. "If it were under different circumstances my proposal would've been a little more thought out. When do you want to ask him?"

"As soon as possible."

Impatient as always. "I could help you make a few arrangements tomorrow."

"Thanks," Standing up, Sasuke slipped the box in his pocket. "It's been too quiet. I'm going to go check on the idiot."

He was about to stand up as well but heard the front door being opened. A few seconds later, Neji stepped into the living room carrying a few bags in his hands. Their eyes locked, and Neji smirked, but Itachi could see the tightness around his eyes, it was a forced smile. That was when he noticed his husband's eyes were red and glassy, as though he'd been crying.

Itachi was in motion before his brain could issue the command. Taking the bags in one hand, he took Neji's hand in the other. They didn't say anything as they made their way up the stairs. Once the door was closed, Itachi sat the bags on the floor. Facing Neji, he placed his hands on his waist, pulling him flush against his body.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji whispered into the crook of the man's neck.

"Later?"

Nodding his head, Neji slipped his fingers through the belt loops of Iatchi's pants, and lead him to the bed. "Do you know what last week was?"

Settling his body between the man's spread legs, Itachi wracked his brain for any important dates, but came up short. "Tell me," he rested his elbows on either side of his husband's face.

"Five years have went by and we never paid the date any mind. It was the first time we met." His fingers idly fiddled with the man's zipper, debating on if sex would get his mind off of the things he didn't want to think about.

"How could I forget? You begged me for a dance." Itachi joked.

"No, you watched me all night, from the shadows."

"You make it sound as if I stalked you." Although, he did practically stalk the man, on several occasions. "What made you think about that?"

During the drive home, Neji thought about a lot of things, mostly the earlier conversation with Hinata. Every time he reflected on an event that occurred when he was younger, he couldn't help but over analyze it. Whenever his uncle was kind to him, or they were doing something together as a family, he would try to search the memory for anything he'd missed. A gleam in Hiashi's eyes, or a sly remark - anything that he was too blind to see as a child. There had to have been a moment when his uncle revealed the truth, either through an expression or during one of his lectures.

But Neji's search was fruitless. The only thing that he could remember was an uncle that took him in, treated him as a son. Harsh child rearing, and rarely any heartfelt discussions, yet he couldn't deny that Hiashi had taken care of him. Which only made matters worse. To think that if he'd never had an encounter with Hidan he would've lived his entire life thinking that his father's death was an accident. Hiashi only confessed because he had no other choice.

"I can't forgive him."

Frowning, Itachi brushed Neji's hair out of his face, and cupped his cheek. "Forgive who?" He noted the faraway look in his pale eyes.

"Hiashi is dying and I still can't forgive him."

Itachi rolled over to his back, switching their positions, allowing Neji to rest his head on his chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

Neji started with the lunch with his cousins and learning about his uncle's release from "fancy" prison. At the time, Hinata only said that he was sick, but it wasn't until they were departing that she informed him that by sick she meant Cancer. Why she didn't just tell him that in the first place, Neji didn't know. Maybe she was having a hard time coping with the fact that her father was dying a slow painful death. Of course she was. Hinata and Hanabi were both distraught by the news, but handling it in their own way. The former was making it her duty to right all of her father's wrongs, as if that could somehow cleanse his tarnished soul before he left this world. It was a noble cause, but a vain one nonetheless. Hanabi had always had a more realistic outlook on life, and was private with her emotions. One could never know what she was truly feeling or thinking.

Intently, Itachi listened to his husband rant about his uncle. The last time he even heard Neji mention the man was - well he couldn't recall. It had been so long ago. They didn't spend any time reminiscing on the past, everyday was dedicated to the people that mattered. Itachi telling Neji to forgive his uncle would be the highest form of hypocrisy. He'd butchered his uncle with an axe without a care in the word. Who was he to speak on forgiveness?

There were just some things that couldn't be forgiven. That was what he told Neji. Not out of spite or because he and Hiashi didn't really hit it off, but because it was the truth. Simple as that.

"You can still be there for your cousins during this time. Don't shun them because of him."

"I didn't plan on it." Neji admitted. "They'll have my full support." He closed his eyes when he felt Itachi's lips on his forehead, the gesture never failed to send warmth all through him.

"Come on, Naruto is cooking and you remember the last time he tried to cook."

"There was so much smoke we had to sleep with the windows open."

"Exactly."

-o0o-

Thankfully Naruto's cooking skills had improved greatly since the infamous "birthday fiasco" last year. The blond wanted to do something special for Itachi, but only succeeded in ruining several pots and pans. Neji was shocked that Itachi allowed him on the grill. With all of that lighter fluid in his possession, who knew what kind of chaos could ensue? However, dinner was great - much to everyone's surprise. Even Naruto's.

"So what are you guys gonna do for your anniversary?" Naruto asked, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach happily. "Besides fuck like rabbits?"

Leave it to Naruto to speak so freely at the dinner table. "We don't have any plans this year." said Neji. They hadn't really discussed their anniversary, and it was vastly approaching.

Last year, they did a little role playing. Neji was the mysterious assassin, while Itachi was the ANBU operative that captured him. Tons of bondage, and fucking under the stars pretty much summed their fourth year anniversary.

"You guys should go skydiving in Suna. Me and Sasuke went last month."

Itachi took a drink of his wine, he held the glass in his hand as he spoke. "We're not going to Suna anytime soon. Neji has a crush on the Kazekage." his lips quirked in amusement.

"You too?" Naruto exclaimed.

The Uchiha brothers shared a look from across the table. A subject change was in order.

"We should go waterboarding tomorrow," Sasuke said to his boyfriend. The blond had a thing for extreme sports; he was glad he was over his parkour phase.

Naruto perked up at the suggestion, and turned his attention to Sasuke. While they - Naruto - chatted excitedly about other things they could do, including cliff diving, Itachi stood up to clear the table.

"I'll help," Neji stood up as well.

"Have you been thinking about how you want to celebrate our anniversary?" Itachi asked. They were in the kitchen; he washed while Neji dried.

Along as they were together, Neji didn't really care about how they spent their evening. Five years didn't seem like a long time, especially to couples that were nearing the twenty year mark. Then again, half of those couples hadn't experienced any of the things that they'd been through. Against all odds, Itachi and Neji were happily married. An overly romantic evening was unnecessary because that fact alone was more than enough.

* * *

**August 27th**

No matter how many times it happened, Itachi would never get tired of waking up next to Neji. Eyes still shut, he basked in the warmth radiating from the man next to him. That small instance in time, before the alarm clock went off signaling the start of a new day, meant everything to him. Even though Neji's hair tickled his nose, and a few times he would wake up to a strand in his mouth - Itachi wouldn't trade it for the world.

Naturally, they planned on spending the day celebrating each other. How they planned on doing that was still unknown. It had been another hectic week: Itachi was called in to escort the Hokage to a brief meeting in Iwa. Sasuke and Naruto had their engagement dinner. And Neji had been - and still was - on edge, awaiting the results of his exam. Mainly because Shikamaru had already received his, and wasted no time in boasting - rather dryly - to Neji about passing.

Yesterday, Konan sent them two dozen red roses, to commend them on reaching five years. A note was attached to the bouquet and Itachi was still inwardly seething at what it read. Leave it to Konan to plant insane ideas in his husband's head. Basically, she made it known that they were more than welcomed to a threesome - with Yahiko. Of course, Konan wouldn't participate; she was a true voyeur at heart. Later that evening, while they were in bed, Neji asked him his thoughts on a threesome. The man played it off as simple curiosity, but Itachi wasn't fooled. Although, he was far better than he used to be, in terms of possessiveness, Itachi wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing Neji with anyone.

Beside him, Neji stirred. His warm breath ghosted across the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to race across his skin. Itachi felt Neji's strong hand slide over his stomach, mapping out every ridge and muscle. The closer the hand made its way south, the lighter the caress. Ultimately, Neji rested his hand mere inches above the place Itachi wanted him to touch.

"Happy Anniversary..." Neji's voice was deep, and rough from sleep, but succeeded in intensifying the stirring of Itachi's morning wood. Waking up next to Neji always had his body burning with need. Idly, Itachi wondered if the heat would ever dissipate.

Clasping Neji's hand, Itachi brought it to his lips, placing feather light kisses on his knuckle. Sunlight crept through the blinds, the titanium wedding band glinted under the faint light of the sun's rays. His gaze was pulled from the ring, to the other hand that was slowly descending into his briefs. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi noticed Neji watching him, innocently, as though he wasn't casually giving him a handjob.

Itachi closed his eyes, becoming lost in the moment, so he didn't notice his husband slide under the covers. No longer feeling the man's body heat on his side, he opened his eyes. Neji was still under the covers, hands on Itachi's hips as he teasingly nuzzled his hardening erection. Burning a hole through the fabric of his briefs. It built his expectation - having the man's mouth so close to his cock, as Itachi waited for what would come next. What Neji would do next. The man's patience drove him insane. The hands on his hips holding him in place, the moisture from Neji's mouth that was close, yet so far away. Every move was gentle and languid while his body wanted faster, more, everything. He raked his fingers through Neji's hair, a silent plead for the man to stop torturing him.

Answering the unspoken request, Neji reached for the hem of his briefs and slid them down. Itachi tried to assist, but his hands were swatted away. He lifted the covers, their eyes locked. Neji's pale orbs seemed to glow abnormally bright under the shelter of the comforter. It was a sight that he didn't want to tear his gaze from. But once Neji opened his mouth, and started to expertly suck him off his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

. . . . . .

While Itachi was in the shower, Neji was in his upstairs office, that he rarely used. The bookshelf was filled with everything from Law textbooks to Manga. On the large desk were pictures of their godchildren and a few photos from the honeymoon. There was also a picture of Neji, Lee, Tenten and Guy taken during the woman's wedding reception. Guy was so ecstatic about walking his precious student down the aisle that there were still tears in his eyes in the photo.

Similar to the rest of the house, the office was decorated in neutral tones of grey and black. It had been Neji's project when they first moved in; he'd been excited about having his own space where he could study and work on future cases. Now, he was going through emails, trying to see if there was any news regarding his exam. Neji's hair was still damp from his shower, and he hoped that Itachi would be up to the task of detangling it.

Sighing, Neji continued to scroll through a shitload of junk mail. Thanks to Naruto's constant pranks, his inbox was swarming with offers for free hair care samples. He was about to exit out of the browser and call it quits when he saw an email from Hyuga Hiashi. How did the man even get his new email address?

He knew that Tokuma had taken the twins to see Hiashi a few weeks ago. Tenten had no objections, she just refused to accompany him. According to Tokuma, despite Hiashi's dwindling health, the man still had a commanding air about him. It would seem even Cancer couldn't damper a Hyuga's pride.

The cursor hovered over the delete option; he didn't even want to read it. If he deleted it now, Neji could act as if he never received an email. Then again, reading it wouldn't hurt. Besides, just because he read it, didn't mean he'd have to respond. What could his uncle possibly have to say to him? Sorry? Did he want to guilt trip Neji into forgiving him because he was dying?

A soft knock on the door yanked his attention away from the screen. Looking up, he saw Itachi standing in the doorway, shirtless, holding a comb in his hand.

"It'll be a lot more difficult once it dries," Itachi smiled.

Neji returned the smile, he closed his laptop and stood up. Today was about him and Itachi. But tomorrow, he would sit down and read his uncle's email. Though he was still unsure on responding, or even seeing the man. A small part of Neji knew that no matter how much he denied it he couldn't keep ignoring Hiashi forever.

They were in the den now, Itachi was on the couch, while Neji was seated on the floor, nestled in between his legs. "A letter came in the mail for you," said Itachi. He handed his husband the envelope, when the man took it, he proceeded to detangle his damp hair. Which was not as easy as it sounded.

It was the letter that he'd been waiting for. Inside were the results of his exam, in a small way, the fate of his future. Okay, maybe he was being a little over dramatic, prolonging it wouldn't change the results. If he failed, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Neji knew that he could simply take the exam again. Although, that would honestly suck. Reliving all of that stress, and the sleepless nights would surely drive him insane.

"Do you want me to open it," asked Itachi, he kept his attention on the task at hand. Although he loved Neji's hair, it was such a pain to maintain and since he had the job of detangling and trimming it, he had a right to say that.

"No." Neji ripped the ends of the envelope and pulled out the letter. Quietly, he read the header first, and then the custom greeting - still stalling.

Behind him, Itachi glanced over his shoulders. "You passed!"

Startled, Neji's eyes quickly skid the letter. How in the hell did Itachi read that before him? His eyes finally landed on the words he's been waiting to read. "I passed." his voice was flat, more than likely from shock. He couldn't believe it, he actually passed one of the hardest exams in the entire country.

"I knew that you could do it," Leaning forward, Itachi placed a tender kiss on the stunned man's temple.

"Now I just need to open my own practice before Shikamaru does," Neji smirked in smug satisfaction. "This is proof that today is going to be a great day."

"Did you ever have any doubts about today being great?"

"Not really." Anytime he could wake up next to Itachi qualified as a great day in his book.

* * *

Itachi was tense.

That was what Neji thought during their drive to Tengoku Village. It was Itachi's idea that they spend their anniversary there, and Neji didn't mind at all. Per usual, the drive was relatively silent, with the radio on, but set to a volume where conversation could be heard without straining their ears to hear.

He noticed how tightly Itachi was gripping the steering wheel, his mouth set in a grim line, and his eyes distant. All clear indicators that the man was thinking about something unsettling. There were times ,not often, when Itachi's mind would venture into the darkness of his past. Moments when Neji would catch a glimpse of the coldblooded killer that his husband used to be. Once, Itachi told him that sometimes it felt as if he was at constant war with himself. Struggling to keep _that_ part of him in control, because he didn't want to lose Neji. But Neji assured him that he would love them both. The good and the bad parts of him.

Reaching over, Neji rested his hand on Itachi's knee, in a comforting gesture. Instantly, Itachi loosened his hold on the steering wheel, and his entire body seemed to relax. When he tried to move his hand, Itachi laced their fingers together, and kept it in place. Itachi didn't release his hand until they parked at the entrance of the bamboo forest that led to the mountain village. Despite how close they lived to Tengoku, they hadn't visited in years. Neji was surprised when Itachi even mentioned the place.

"I didn't know what to get you. So I didn't get you anything." Itachi admitted while they were unloaded their overnight bags.

"Same here," Neji chuckled. "I gave you head this morning as an apology."

"I guess that means I owe you."

Closing the trunk, Neji looked over to see a hint of something vague and unfamiliar in Itachi's eyes, but it was gone before he could fully register if it were truly there or not. "You don't owe me anything." he slung his bag on his shoulders and followed the man into the forest.

The hike was short, but long enough to be enjoyable. In the forest the sky vanished almost completely, the bamboo stalks were so tall, only a few fragments of blue remained to be seen. Worn stepping stones forged a narrow path through the verdant plants. The further they approached, Neji could make out the boisterous sounds of the villagers.

"We can check in first and then change." Itachi calmly tossed over his shoulder.

Neji frowned. "Change?"

"There's a festival today."

"I don't have a Kimono."

"Hn."

Was that a good or bad, "Hn"? Five years later and Neji still couldn't correctly interpret his husband's grunts. But he could tell that there was something on Itachi's mind. His back was rigid as he walked, and if he gripped the straps of his suitcase any harder they would probably snap. Now that Neji thought about it, after the blowjob that morning, Itachi had been acting strange. He had assumed that they would have morning sex, to commemorate five years of unconditional love. Or simply because morning sex was great, and it had been a while since they'd had sex - period.

Which wasn't too bizarre. Contrary to what their friends thought, Neji and Itachi didn't fuck like rabbits. Not anymore at least. It wasn't always about sex, but that morning in particular Neji wanted to have sex.

After giving an exceptional blowjob - well he thought it was noteworthy - Neji was expecting Itachi to pounce on him. He was going to gladly lay back, or bend over, and let the man do as he pleased. But none of that happened. Instead Itachi...hugged him. Tightly. As though he were afraid Neji would slip away. Don't get him wrong, Neji was all for tender moments with his husband. He would even go as far as to say that they made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Don't judge him.

But there was something different about that embrace. It was the kind of hug that you gave someone when you were afraid that you would never see them again.

"The last time that we came here was before you left for Otogakure." Neji said quietly.

They stepped out of the forest, and approached the large wooden carved gate. Like last time it was opened, unguarded. The villagers of Tengoku were very welcoming to outsiders. Beyond the gates, Neji could see the festival was already dirt roads were crowded with people dressed in colorful kimonos, and different vendors were on the sidewalks.

"This is where I realized that I was in love with you."

Remember what Neji mentioned about tender moments with his husband? Yeah, that statement alone had him swarming with fuzzy giddiness. Being in love was making him soft. To make matters worse, Itachi poked his cheek.

"You're blushing," Itachi said, amusement evident in his voice.

Neji swatted the finger away. Itachi had an odd habit of poking him and he secretly liked it more than he let on. "I wasn't blushing," Neji stated haughtily, head titled up pridefully. "If you haven't noticed the weather is stifling and we just hiked up a mountain!"

"Sure, Neji."

Conveniently, the Ryokan was closer to the village's gate. It looked exactly as it did during their last visit except now the inn keepers' eldest daughter showed them to their room. Neji explicitly told his husband that he didn't have to go all out of his way that year. Did Itachi listen? Hell no. Apparently, Itachi's suggestion to go to Tengoku wasn't as random as he'd previously assumed.

Picking up the black yukata, Neji scowled at the red and white fan proudly adorning the fabric. "Did you forget that I kept my last name?" It had been laid out on the futon when they stepped into the room.

"No, I just wanted everyone to know that you're mine." Itachi said, he saw no point in lying. He started to undress so that he could put on his matching yukata.

"What's on the agenda for today? I know that you have every single thing mapped out." Neji started to undress as well.

"I only booked a room, and had these delivered here. The rest of the day is solely up to you." Itachi slipped his arms through the yukata, it was a perfect fit. "I'll follow your lead."

Absently, Neji pondered if that was in regards to _all_ aspects. At least that was what it sounded like. But he rid his mind of the thought; he didn't want to overthink anything. Honestly, he was looking forward to attending the festival with his husband. On their last visit, they didn't get a chance to utilize the Onsen, and he really wanted to enjoy a nice bath under the stars with Itachi.

Fully dressed, the couple headed to the festival.

. . . . . .

The Nidaime Festival was held in honor of the second Hokage Tobirama. When Neji asked a local shopkeeper the exact reason for the festival, he was told about how the Hokage was responsible for saving the village. He'd expected a valiant tale of how Tobirama slayed a dragon(according to a children's puppet show, that was what happened) but instead the man only kept the village from being turned into a ritzy mountain resort. Which was a great accomplishment seeing that Tobirama helped a lot of people keep their homes. Even though it wasn't the thrilling story that the villagers depicted through song and dance, it was still something to be recognized.

They were seated on a picnic blanket, in the center of the town, watching a play that was very _loosely_ based on Tobirama's courageous efforts. Behind the small stage, the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds. With the loss of the sunlight, the vibrant colors of the stage's backdrop shone brighter. Lanterns were strategically placed around the entire town, giving off a faint glow.

There had been so much to see and do at the Nidaime Festival that time seemed to fly. Or maybe it was because Itachi and Neji were so in tuned to each other, they didn't notice how quickly the say seemed to end. Even though they were surrounded by hundreds of people, Itachi only saw the gorgeous man donning his family's crest.

"I didn't know the second Hokage could teleport," whispered Neji. He finished eating his onigiri that was in the shape of Tobirama's head.

Itachi blinked; he'd been staring at Neji for so long he didn't even realize it. "He was on the track team in high school. I heard that he was really fast."

"You know a lot about Tobirama." His husband told him more about the second Hokage than the villagers even knew.

"My cousin Kagami was close friends with Tobirama when they were in high school."

"It's kind of interesting hearing about how all of them practically grew up together." said Neji.

A few meters in front of them, Neji watched a homosexual couple happily play with their son. He felt a sense of longing swell up in his chest, it was painful and he had to avert his gaze. For all that he knew the child could've been their nephew or godson, but either way it made him think of the possibilities of having children with Itachi. Of course he wasn't going to have an ass baby(as Naruto so eloquently stated once).

Neji never thought that he would ever think about wanting to have children of his own, especially at such a young age. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was in a great mood that day. Besides, he was still young and there was so much that he wanted to accomplish. When the time was right, he wouldn't mind adopting a child.

Signaling the end of the play, fireworks exploded above, vivid colors ignited the darkening sky. It was a grandeur sight to behold but the two lovers saw something in each other that was far grander. While everyone in the field awed at the bright sparks, Itachi and Neji shared a kiss. Just a slight brush of their lips was all it took to ignite the searing passion that was at the core of their relationship.

Once Itachi worried that one day that flame would dwindle, and eventually die out. People were fickle. Itachi knew that; he'd been a victim of that. But there, in that moment, as they kissed on the tawdry picnic blanket, he didn't have a care in the world. Neji made him feel safe, loved, and appreciated.

And every day Itachi strived to make the man feel the same.

Long after the kiss ended, they gazed into each other's eyes. Around them people started to pack up their things, and move on to the night time festivities.

"So what's next on the agenda," asked Itachi, in a hushed tone. Their faces were so close there was no need to speak barely above a whisper.

In an act of self-preservation, Neji moved away. He didn't want to straddle Itachi in public. "It's been a long day. A bath sounds great."

A bath did sound great. Though it was pretty obvious that his husband was ready for more than a bath.

-o0o-

For obvious reasons, the couple had to request a room with a private Onsen. It was an open air bath, giving them a perfect view of the shimmering stars overhead. Neji rested his arms on the ledge of the wooden tub as Itachi washed his back. Every word the man spoke seemed to reverberate through every bone in his body. Through half lidded eyes he admired the rocky mountain ridges in the background. If the concept of perfection did not exist, how did one explain that day? Better yet, their relationship as a whole. Neji was so happy that it scared him. Usually bad things happened whenever anyone was actually enjoying life.

"You're not going to desert me and go on another suicide mission, are you?"

Itachi froze momentarily at the question, but remained silent.

"If you ever tried to do something like that again I would bring you back myself."

"And what would you do once you've captured me, Neji?" Gently he turned Neji around to face him. The man wasted no time in circling his waist with his arms. It was at that moment when Itachi remembered that Neji was just as tall as him now.

"Kick your ass," Neji ran the palms of his hands up Itachi's back, until he reached the nape of his neck, his nails felt like silken claws on the sensitive skin."Then I'd make sure that you never even thought about leaving me again."

"I told you once before, I don't make the same mistakes twice."

Opening his mouth Neji touched his tongue to the seam of his lips. Itachi groaned and kissed him, deeply, with fervent abandon. Itachi placed his hands on the man's hips and rested his back against the wall of the tub. Gradually his hands lowered, until he was cupping Neji's ass, and he brought the man closer, until their groins were touching. Water sloshed around in the tub as they moved against each other in search of that extra fraction of an inch.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi gripped Neji's hand in his, his grip tight but trembling in need. "I'll follow your lead..." he reminded Neji of his earlier statement.

Mind hazy from lust, Neji didn't quite understand what Itachi was saying, at first. Gradually realization settled in, and his heartbeat quickened. Now he understood the cause of Itachi's strange behavior throughout the day. He searched Itachi's face, for any hint of doubt and he saw none. Only firm resolve, and under that, swimming to the surface were a flurry of emotions. Love was at the first emotion with lust coming in at a close second.

By that point talking was pointless. Neji knew that Itachi wouldn't have even mentioned it if it wasn't what he truly wanted. A major part of Neji wanted it to, not just because of the pleasure or the completion he would feel, but because he wanted to replace Itachi's bad memories with happy ones. He knew that what happened on his first assignment still haunted Itachi, and he wanted to wipe every single trace of that event from his husband's mind - his body.

Leaning in, Neji's lips moved down Itachi's face slowly, lightly placing kisses upon every inch of the man's jaw as he reached his mouth. The first kiss was chaste and light. The next had the barest touch of Neji's tongue to the seam of his lips. Itachi opened his mouth, tilting his head so that Neji could deepen the kiss. And he did. Neji kissed him harder, desperate to taste Itachi on his tongue long after that night was over.

True to his word Itachi followed Neji's lead. Years ago he told the man that they were equals. That the laws of dominant and submissive no longer applied to their relationship. And tonight he wanted to show him, really show Neji that his love for him was unyielding. All week he wracked his mind for anything that would recognize that commitment - that Itachi would harm for Neji, kill for _him_ , even die, just for him.

So he decided to give Neji a part of him that he wouldn't even think about giving to anyone else. It was the last part of him that he had left to give to Neji, and he gave it willingly. And though it wasn't Itachi's first time, it was the only time that mattered.

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There you have it! The conclusion of Caged Birds! Writing this was so hard, and I had the hardest time trying to figure out how to end this. I put a lot into this fic, and I don't think I could've finished it without the support from everyone that took the time out to read this. I understand that I probably didn't please everyone with how this ended, but I can't please everybody and I never aim to. I just wanted to write something different. Something that made people actually feel!


End file.
